Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life
by ChuckDawg61
Summary: What if Chuck joined the Navy instead of sulking after Stanford?
1. Chapter 1

September 10, 2007

Unknown Holding Facility

Washington D.C.

Bryce Larkin lay in his bunk, the events of the day streaming through his mind like a bad dream. He was called away from his much deserved time off to an impromptu meeting with Director Graham that morning.

When he walked into the Directors office and saw Professor Fleming sitting there and his mind began to race. The reasons for Flemings appearance in the Directors' office was odd he thought. He hadn't seen the man since his days at Stanford. But Bryce Larkin always had a conceited mind set about most things, so he sat down ready to receive his new assignment although he wondered why his partner wasn't there.

But when the Director had accused him of blackmailing Fleming to hide the existence of an important potential recruit for Project Omaha back in 2003, Bryce's face went dark for a second and then expressionless. It appears the Professor had interest in private counseling sessions with his female students and Bryce used it against him.

The Director stared at him unblinkingly and knew he had him. It appears Fleming had developed a conscience since they last talked.

Bryce was prepared to argue that it was Fleming who had sought to keep Chuck Bartowski out of the CIA's grasp because of the Professors fondness of Chuck. That was his plan; his word against Flemings. That plan vanished into thin air when the Director played the video from the hidden camera in Fleming's office clearly showing Bryce blackmailing the Professor.

Bryce knew it was no use. He had been caught and thought it might go easier for him if he confessed. After all he was a top CIA agent whose absence would be felt if he was no longer n the field.

But when the Director asked for his gun and badge and two large men carried him out in handcuffs he knew he was screwed.

Now he's here in this holding cell awaiting the Directors' decision. "Damn it!" as he sat up putting his face n his hands.

September 15, 2007

Naval Amphibious Base Coronado

San Diego, California

Navy Lieutenant Charles (Chuck) Bartowski had just finished his regular daily workout at the base gym. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his neck and wiping his as he began his walk to the locker room to shower.

Just before he stepped into the locker room he heard his named being called.

"Lieutenant Bartowski! Lieutenant Bartowski!" cried the voice. Chuck turned around to face the mouthpiece that had been calling his name.

"Yes seaman. What can I do for you?"

"My apologies sir, but Captain Nelson would like a word with you sir after you as soon as you're finished here sir" stated the seaman.

"Very well" replied Chuck, "Inform the Captain I will be in his office within the hour."

"Yes sir Lieutenant. Thank you sir."

Chuck took a shower and put on his khaki uniform and made his way over to Captain Nelson's office. He had no idea why the skipper wanted to see him. It couldn't be another mission already could it? His platoon had been told they were standing down for two weeks. Half of them were on leave.

Chuck walked into the Captain's office and walked over to the seaman's desk.

"Lieutenant Bartowski to see Captain Nelson."

"Yes sir Lieutenant. I'll tell the Captain you're here" replied the seaman with a voice that was at a somewhat lower volume than it was the previous hour.

"The Captain will see you now sir", responded the seaman.

Chuck walked into the Captains office and stood at attention.

"Lieutenant Bartowski reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Lieutenant. Have a seat please" replied the Captain.

"Thank you sir" said Chuck as he took a seat in front of the Captain's desk.

"Lieutenant I have orders for you directly from Admiral Edwards. You are to fly to Ft. Meade tonight. Tomorrow you are to report to General Beckman, USAF at her office at 0900. Here are your travel orders. You will catch a military hop from here to Ft. Meade. You will stay in the Meade VOQ tonight. Your flight leaves at 1700 hours which gives you approximately three hours to pack and meet the plane."

"Sir" replied Chuck, "Do you know the nature of the meeting?"

The Captain replied "Chuck, they wouldn't tell me anything. Sorry."

"Thank you sir. If there is nothing else I'll be on my way" replied Chuck.

"No that's all. Have a safe flight Lieutenant."

Chuck drove back to his apartment pondering the orders just received. He knew Admiral Edwards was head of Navy Special Operations but it was not Edwards he was to meet with. He had received orders with no explanation before due to the sensitivity of the mission involved. Oh well that's typical Washington. But who was General Beckman d what did the Air Force want with him. Could be a joint Navy/Air Force mission. He'd been part of those before.

Chuck entered his apartment and began to pack. Packing was something he did a lot of after the joined the Navy.

Chuck arrived at the air terminal on Coronado and went directly to the passenger desk.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Bartowski. I'm waiting for a military flight to Ft. Meade."

The attendant replied "Oh yes Lieutenant" as he waved his hand at someone behind Chuck. Chuck turned around and two large men in suits walked toward him.

"Lieutenant Bartowski, were here under orders from General Beckman to escort you to Ft. Meade sir. Do you have any other bags?" replied one of the men.

Chuck looked at the man. He wasn't used to someone escorting him anywhere. "No this is it. I've got it. Thank you" replied Chuck.

Chuck boarded the small military jet as someone took his bags and threw them into the luggage compartment. He sat down and strapped himself in for the flight. He noted that he and the two men he had met were the only ones on the flight. Chuck wondered why the General had sent two men, civilians no less, to accompany him on the trip.

Chuck new it would be near midnight when they landed on the east coast so he decided to get some sleep on the flight. After four hours they had touched down at Ft. Meade. He felt pretty good as he was able to get some sleep during most of the flight.

There was a black suburban waiting for him and all three men climbed in.

"Lieutenant here is your room key. There is no need to check in as all that has been done for you sir."

Chuck took the key card and nodded. He then took his luggage and went to his room. He hung up his uniforms and put his other clothes away. He stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt, set his alarm for 0700 and went to bed wondering about tomorrow.

September 16, 2007

0815 hours

Ft. Meade, Virginia

Sarah Walker was pacing in the hallway outside the NSA directors office. She had not seen or heard from her partner Bryce Larkin for over a week. She was used to Bryce disappearing for a few days whenever they came back to D.C., but not for over a week and not without a phone call. She didn't know if he was coming to this meeting between CIA Director Graham and NSA Director General Beckman or not. Damn it Bryce I hate it when you do this to me she thought.

She recalled getting the call late last night requesting her presence at this joint agency meeting for a special mission. She wondered if this meeting was tied to Bryce's absence as she looked at her watch. It was five minutes to eight. She opened the door to the NSA Directors office and told the secretary her name and sat down in one of the many chairs n the waiting area. She quickly glanced at her appearance. She had worn a navy blue business suit to look professional in front of her boss. Just then a large man in a black suit walked in. The secretary joked with him and Sarah figured he was an NSA agent. He sat down in a chair across the room from her. Neither agent looked at each other.

At 0830 hours the secretary motioned for the two agents to go into the conference room. Each agent sat down on opposite sides of the conference table. Director Graham and General Beckman walked into the room and sat down.

"Good morning Agents Casey and Walker" the General started.

"We have a new mission for both of you. This is a joint mission between the CIA and the NSA. You have been handpicked for this mission because you are both the best agents within your agency and this mission will require the best."

"There will be a third person joining us at 0900 hours. This person's participation is key. Without his involvement there will be no mission. He is not yet aware why he is here as he just flew in from the west coast late last night. This will be a volunteer mission for him as it is very dangerous and possibly long term. Should he accept, the three of you will become a team and work together."

Casey hated surprises and he didn't like working with assets and non-agency types. They were always trouble and Casey knew he would have to clean up their messes.

Sarah thoughts went to Bryce. She had to know if he would be on this mission so when the General asked for questions she spoke up.

"Will Agent Larkin be joining us on this assignment?"

Director Graham looked at her with a set face and said with stern words "Agent Larkin has been reassigned and will not be a member of this team."

Although she tried not to show it, the words shocked her. Bryce reassigned? What had happened? She was his partner. Why wasn't she told and why didn't Bryce at least call her? She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face. Casey just looked at her with a smirk on his face. He had heard of Agent Walker. She and Larkin were supposed to be the best team the CIA had. He wasn't impressed.

Chuck made his way to General Beckman's office. He looked at his watch as he walked in the reception area and noticed it was 0845 hours. He walked over to the desk where a pretty brunette Air Force 2nd Lieutenant gave him a big smile.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked.

"Yes thank you" Chuck smiled. "Lieutenant Charles Bartowski to see General Beckman."

"Yes Lieutenant, have a seat the General will be with you in a moment" she replied still smiling.

"Thank you. This is my first time to Ft. Meade. It's easy to get lost here. I'm glad I had an escort" he said smiling as he looked back at one of his escorts.

"It is quite a large base" she said. "Let me inform the General you are here."

General Beckman had just finished briefing both agents when the conference room phone rang. General Beckman picked up the phone listened for a moment and said "Send him in." The door opened and both agents turned to see the third member they had been waiting for.

Chuck walked into the conference room dressed in his dress blue uniform with a board of ribbons on his chest twice the size of Beckman's.

Chuck quickly scanned the room and notice only one military officer and she had stars on her shoulders. He walked directly toward the General and stood at attention.

"Lieutenant Charles Bartowski, US Navy reported as order ma'am."

General Beckman stood up. "At ease Lieutenant." She stood up and extended her hand "I'm General Beckman, director of the NSA. Thank you for coming on short notice and welcome to Ft. Meade."

"Thank you ma'am" replied Chuck. At six feet two inches Chuck dwarfed the General officer.

General Beckman continued "This is Mr. Langston Graham Director of the CIA." Graham stood up and shook Chuck's hand.

"Nice to meet you director" replied Chuck.

" And this is Agent Sarah Walker, CIA and Major John Casey USAF and NSA."

Chuck reached out, smiled and shook their hands "Agent Walker, ma'am, Major Casey, sir" he said.

"Please be seated Lieutenant" ordered Beckman.

Chuck had worked with CIA agents once on a mission. All he knew was they didn't talk much and hadn't screwed up his mission when they tagged along.

Sarah had didn't speak at all. She was still lost in Chuck's smile and those soft brown eyes. She forced herself out of her trance to look back at Beckman. Casey gave the Lieutenant a nod as he shook hands with the younger man. He noticed all the ribbons and awards on the Chuck's chest. He was impressed. This kid had been busy.

"Lt. Bartowski, we received approval from your commanding officer Admiral Edwards to talk with you. Everything we discuss in here is classified above Top Secret, need to know. I realize your security clearance is higher than that and I can assure you that these two agents' clearances will be raised to the appropriate level."

"The only people you can talk to about what is discussed here today are the people in this room unless given permission to by any of us here. We want to talk with you about a project that involves the security of this nation and I believe you can play a key part in that." Although his face remained stoic, Chuck's curiosity was now peaked.

Director Graham then spoke. "We are here to discuss a project whose code name is Omaha. The project entails placing government secrets inside images. These images would then be placed into an agent's memory thus giving them availability to retrieve this intelligence when they see a person or name, see an object, landmark, hear a voice or see a tattoo, scar….etc etc." We call the computer and its data the intersect."

Project Omaha was very familiar to Sarah. This was the first big mission she was assigned to as a CIA agent. It is also the project where Bryce Larkin became her partner. From what she recalled, intelligence data was to be loaded into an analyst or agent and that person would be paired with another agent. These teams would then be stationed all over the world and sent on missions together. She remembered Bryce had been one of the agents selected to receive the intelligence data and she had been selected to be his partner. A few months later the project was shut down, but Bryce remained her partner. She tried to ask Bryce if he knew anything about why the project was shut down but he wouldn't talk about it.

Director Graham continues. "Many have believed the intersect computer was a myth but I assure you it exists and is currently being used, however it is not mobile and it is installed currently installed in a computer. Project Omaha's purpose was to place the intersect data into the mind of a field agent who could then retrieve the intel during a mission. We also believe that the human mind could filter the data just as fast and also make further intelligent deductions about the facts revealed in that data."

"We were never able to find anyone who could store and retrieve all of our intelligence data. The highest retention rate we found was with Agent Larkin. His retention capability was 84 percent. Our scientist stated that a retention rate of at least 92 percent was required for this to work properly. We tested numerous subjects but never found anyone able to meet the requirements until last week. That's when we found out about you Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant I'm going to go over some of your background for the sake of everyone here. I assure you the purpose of this is not to bring up what I am sure are painful memories for you. No the purpose is to enlighten everyone here of the obstacles you overcame to get where you are at today and the path you were destined for before events were put into play alter that."

"Lt. Bartowski, you attended Stanford University and were the room mate of Bryce Larkin who is currently a CIA agent." _Sarah's jaw dropped. Now she remembered about the college friend Bryce had talked about. _

"We recently obtained information from an ex-CIA recruiter at Stanford that revealed that your retention capability was 98 percent when you attended Stanford. Your name was to be forwarded to the CIA so that you could be recruited as a field agent for Project Omaha. Your name was never forwarded to the CIA because our ex-recruiter a Professor Fleming was being blackmailed by Agent Larkin." 

"It appears that Agent Larkin knew of Project Omaha and wanted to be the first human intersect agent. He knew this couldn't happen because you would have been recruited and would be first in line for the project. Agent Larkin and Professor Fleming conspired to get you kicked out of school for cheating thereby negating your test results."

"Agent Larkin confessed as much when presented with the evidence of his deeds. It appears you had only one semester remaining to finish your degree" Graham stated.

Sarah glanced over at Chuck. His face remained a blank expression but his hand on the table was currently clenched so hard, she could see his knuckles turn white. This was the man that would have been here partner. She wasn't sure what to think about that this revelation. If Chuck had been her partner she would probably have never meet Bryce. He selfish part of her was glad Bryce had done what he had done but another part of her wasn't. Maybe Bryce also would betray her one day she thought.

"Three months after leaving Stanford, you joined the Navy. Three months later you received a letter from Stanford stating an independent investigation revealed you did not cheat on any tests and they reinstated your eligibility. The Navy agreed to let you finish your degree in Computer Engineering at Stanford."

"Following your graduation, you then attended officer candidate school and graduated top of your class. You applied for and became a Navy Seal and now command your own platoon of sixteen men. You specialties are hand to hand combat, explosives and a sniper rated as expert marksman. Let's see you number of confirmed kills is…oh classified. It does say you have never missed a shot."

Sarah and Casey sat up and started paying better attention.

"You are currently stationed at NAS Coronado in San Diego, California" Graham continued.

"I am told by the Admiral that your platoon are the elite of the Seals sent primarily on "Special" missions for the President. You have served numerous missions in Iraq and Afghanistan and other places I cannot mention."

"During a mission eight months ago you lead your team and rescued 20 of the 28 captured American soldiers in Afghanistan. Eight of the captured American soldiers were already dead. You also saved your team who had been ambushed, surrounded and pinned down by enemy fire."

Graham leaned back in his chair and took his glasses off and closed the folder and paused.

He looked directly at Chuck. "The report states you charged the enemy and took out seven of the enemy by yourself. I am told you will receive the Navy Cross for your actions."

"Does that about sum up your career from college until now Lieutenant? asked Graham.

"Yes sir it does" replied Chuck.

Sarah and Casey had both heard of the rescue. There were no names given as to who performed the rescue other than they were American Special Forces.

General Beckman then spoke. "Lt. Bartowski, let me be the first to thank you for your service to your country and congratulate you on receiving the Navy Cross."

Chuck replied, "Thank you ma'am but you and I know we don't do this for the medals. Those men who were captured and survived were the heroes."

"I agree" replied Beckman.

Casey wasn't impressed often but in this case he was. He knew the meaning of the Navy Cross and the person receiving the medal was a hero. He also knew that most people that received this award were dead when it was awarded.

General Beckman leaned forward and looked directly at Chuck. "We need your help Lieutenant for another mission. There is a battle going on within this country between our government and rouge elements of the CIA, NSA, DEA, FBI and other agencies. These rouges agents and others have formed a group known as Fulcrum. Their main purpose is to destroy this government one step at a time and replace it with their own version."

"What we are asking of you Lieutenant, because we will not order you to do this, is that we place all our government secrets into your memory. Our scientists assure that no harm will come to you. They have told use the brain will then act as the computer and retrieve images when triggered."

"We would like you to become a CIA field agent working with these two agents here. You would report directly to me and Director Graham."

"The first step is for our scientist to perform some initial tests one you. Once the tests are complete and the results are satisfactory so that your health is in no way jeopardized, we would upload the intelligence data into your memory. More tests will be run after that to insure the Intersect is working properly."

"We will then send you to what we call "the farm" which is our spy school. I am sure you will finish it in record time considering your current training, however there are some things the Navy does not teach you but we will. One or both of these agents will accompany you for your training and assist in any way they can."

"While you are undergoing your spy training, a secret base will be built in Los Angeles for the three of you. Additionally, I will need you to change your appearance somewhat by letting your hair grow out and a light beard if you so choose to help protect your identity. We don't want you to have that military look. It will get you noticed. We may also provide you and these agents with cover jobs but those details can be worked out later.

"On the books you will still be a Lieutenant in the Navy and eligible for promotions same as Major Casey. I want you to take forty eight hours to make this decision and if you have any question about the CIA or NSA please feel free to discuss it with these agents."

"Do you have any questions Lieutenant?"

Chuck looked at everyone in the room then turned to General Beckman.

"Can the intersect ever be removed?"

"Honestly, we don't know that yet. That is one of the items our scientists are working on" replied Beckman softly.

"What effect does the intersect have on the brain General" questioned Chuck.

"I will not lie to you Lieutenant; we do not know the answer to that question. My scientist tells me there should be no effects but since you will be the first, we have no history to refer to" replied Beckman straightly.

After what seemed like five minutes of silence, Graham spoke up. "Do you have any other questions Lieutenant?"

"No. No thank you sir" replied Chuck.

"Very well" said Beckman, "We will meet at CIA headquarters in forty eight hours. Also Lt. Bartowski, other than when you're in your hotel room, one of these agents must be with you at all times until further notice. Is that clear?" asked Beckman.

"Yes ma'am. I understand" replied Chuck.

"You may use this conference room for the next hour to discuss other questions you may have this with these agents" stated Graham.

After Beckman and Graham left the room, Chuck stood up and closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He walked to the back of the room and poured himself a glass of water.

What the hell just happened he thought to himself? Bryce Larkin haunts me again. All the painful memories came back. He thought about the day Professor Fleming had accused him of cheating and said that Bryce found the proof. He could not believe it when it happened. It was like a bad dream unfolding before his eyes. He remembers the embarrassment of leaving his dorm with all his friends watching and Bryce telling him he brought in on himself. But the worst was telling his sister and father. He knew how badly it was going to hurt them.

He knew he really didn't have a choice. He really didn't want all the government secrets in his head but whether he said yes or no, he now had a target painted on his back. This Fulcrum organization may already be away of him, thus the order to have these agents be with him at all times. His life was going to significantly change.

Sarah wondered how a person makes a choice like this with all the unknowns involved. There were so many uncertainties with this process, especially the unknown affects on your health. She thought, here is a man who is already serving his country and is quite successful at what he does. Casey thought about the benefits of a human intersect and how it would turn the tide in the war against Fulcrum. From what he had just heard, he knew what decision Bartowski would make.

Chuck looked back at the agents who were staring at him. With a soft smile Chuck said "We'll that is a lot to take in this early in the day" he said with a quiet laugh looking down at the table.

"You have to forgive me agents, but a little significant piece of my past has been revealed to me that brought back some painful memories. I know they told me I have a choice, but in reality I don't. If I say no, I'll be a target for this Fulcrum organization. They are giving me 48 hours to let me adjust to the inevitability of the situation."

Casey and Sarah were both surprised by Chuck's insightfulness. He easily picked up the danger that was now brought into his life.

"So what can you guys tell me what it's like to work for the CIA and NSA" asked Chuck as he sat back down and peered at the two agents.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm looking for a Beta Reader for this story so if your interested, please let me know. I truly appreciate all the comments and feed back, especially those that took the time to provide personal feedback and constructive criticism. _

_This chapter is a little longer than I wanted but such is life. Chuck doesn't have the intersect yet. I want to build up the friendship aspects of Chuck and Sarah's friendship first. Since I forgot to say this in the first chapter I better say it now. I don't own Chuck or any of the characters in this story. _

Chapter 2

"So what can you guys tell me what it's like to work for the CIA and NSA" asked Chuck as he sat back down and peered at the two agents.

"I have a general idea what you do but I'd like to know more" he said looking from one to the other.

"We'll Lieutenant" said Sarah, " its' ..."

"Call me Chuck please. My friends call me Chuck" he said smiling.

Sarah smiled and had to look away from him before she started staring into those soft brown eyes and that smile of his.

Sarah and Casey both shared their general experiences with the agencies they worked for and some of the basic missions they had both been on leaving out the obvious classified information.

Finally Sarah said "Chuck, the testing is going to take place in Washington tomorrow so why don't we grab some lunch and then we'll drive there. We already have hotel rooms so everything is set.

After ending their discussions, they left the Director's conference room. As they were getting ready to walk out of the Directors waiting room, the pretty 2nd Lieutenant got up and made her way around her desk.

"Lieutenant Bartowski, sir, here's my card" she said with a big smile. "Give me a call if you need someone to show you around the base."

"Thank you Lieutenant Barnes" said Chuck with a smile. "I appreciate it."

Sarah rolled her eyes and Casey just snorted.

As they were walking down the corridor to the elevator, Chuck saw Admiral Edwards walking their way with some junior officers in tow. Chuck had met the Admiral on a few occasions during some of his most important missions. The Admiral was an important man who was head of Navy Special Operations He also had the ear of the President. As they approached each other Edwards looked up and saw Chuck with the two civilians and he stopped. The junior officers following him almost tripped over themselves trying not to run into the Admiral.

Sarah and Casey were walking just ahead of Chuck and didn't take notice when the Admiral had stopped. They kept proceeding to the elevator but stopped when they heard the Admiral speak.

"Lieutenant Bartowski. How are you son?" replied the Admiral extending his hand.

"I'm good sir, thank you" replied Chuck shaking the Admiral's hand.

"How are you sir?"

Sarah and Casey stepped in closer to the conversation not wanting to intrude.

"I'm fine. I'm on my way to see General Beckman. I assume you've talked with her already?" asked Edwards.

"Yes sir. We just finished. These are Agents Casey and Walker sir" said Chuck as he turned to face the Agents.

"Ah yes" he said shaking their hands, It's nice to meet you. I've seen your files and talked to your superiors. You are both the best in your respective agencies. I told Beckman and Graham I wanted the best since they were getting my best" said Edwards as he placed his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"I hate to lose you Lieutenant and so does the President, but we understand the reasons and we both agree this is best for the country. We have every bit of confidence in you and your team members" he said as he looked over to Sarah and Casey.

"Thank you sir. I'm sure we will not disappoint you" replied Chuck.

"Very well carry on and be safe" he said to the three of them.

"The Admiral seems like a nice person" said Sarah.

"He's never let me down" replied Chuck.

Casey and Sarah were both impressed that not only did a four star admiral know Chuck directly, the Admiral had read their files. This assignment keeps getting more interesting they thought.

After lunch they headed back to their rooms, packed and met at the front of the VOQ. Casey pulled up in a black suburban and Chuck and Sarah threw their things in the back.

After they arrived at their hotel in Washington, they all went to their room. Casey told Chuck they'd come by his room at 7 p.m. to pick him up for dinner.

At 6:45 p.m. while Chuck was slipping into a dark blue button down shirt he heard a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it.

"Come in Major I'm almost …" he looked up and saw it was Sarah.

"Ms. Walker, I'm sorry I thought it was Major Casey. I'm almost dressed. Just need to button this shirt, tuck it in and put on my shoes. Can I offer you anything to drink?" he smiled.

Sarah stood there just staring at that big smile of his. Glancing down from his face she noticed his shirt was open and she froze. She heard Chuck talking but didn't hear what he said. She shook herself out of the gaze and turned around to close the door so he wouldn't see here blush. Chuck didn't notice. _Walker pull your head out. You have to be professional with this guy she said to herself._

"All right Ms. Walker", Chuck said politely as he opened the door for her smiling, "let's grab Major Casey and go have dinner."

"Actually Casey's not coming with us. He's really not a very sociable person. He'd rather stay in and watch old war movies on cable." replied Sarah.

"I kind of got the same impression. Looks like it's just you and me Ms. Walker" said Chuck smiling.

As they got into the elevator Sarah said, "Chuck please call me Sarah. Ms. Walker makes me feel old" she smirked.

"We'll we can't have that. You look like you're not a day over 21. Are you sure your old enough to buy alcohol?" he replied with one of those big grins pushing the elevator button.

Sarah thought to herself, is he flirting with me? I think he's flirting with me.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Chuck as he looked at the number on the elevator display get smaller.

"How about Italian?" asked Sarah.

"Sounds wonderful" Chuck he grinned.

They walked to the hotel's sub-level parking lot and climbed in to Sarah's black Porsche convertible.

"Nice car Sarah" said Chuck as he stood by the door looking at the black beauty.

"Thanks" she said. "This car is my pride and joy" she continued as the engine came to life.

Chuck got in and buckled up. She screeched out of the parking lot and the car shot off down the street.

She effortlessly moved in and out of traffic running through the six speeds like her life depended on it. Chuck noticed her glance his way as she continued weaving and accelerating. He knew what she was trying to do but he wasn't falling for it. Instead he relaxed in his seat and gazed at the sights. For some reason he trusted she knew how to handle the machine. He glanced her way and smiled casually as if relaxing on a lounge chair near the beach. She returned the glance with what Chuck considered a sinister grin that soon vanished as she noticed his relaxed stated. This seemed to make her more determined to get a rise out of him as she accelerated faster through her maneuvers. He wondered if she had a nitrous system installed as the acceleration pushed him back into the seat.

After she parked the car and they got out he swore he saw a slight smirk on her face but he ignored it and he laughed to himself.

The waiter brought them to their table located next to a large window overlooking the Capitol Building. Chuck pulled the chair out for her as she sat down.

"Thank you" she said softly with a small smile.

"You're quite welcome" Chuck replied as he took his seat.

Sarah was surprised. She couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for her. Oh it was a simple act but one she didn't experience very often since most of the men she went out with were agents who could use some work on being a gentleman and that included Bryce, she thought to herself.

Chuck let Sarah order the wine and the meals. He could not read Italian. As she ordered the meals in what he considered a perfect Italian accent even using her hands to gesture, he took a moment to look at his surroundings. The lighting in the restaurant was dim with a candle on each table but there was just enough light to see that all the tables were taken mostly by couples exchanging in conversation and hushed laughter. He smiled and turned his head back to his guest.

Sarah noticed his movements even while she was ordering. "What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing" he said realizing she'd been watching. "I was just thinking how nice the atmosphere was in here. It's been a while since I …" he said trailing off.

His unfinished sentence didn't go unnoticed by her, but before she could say anything, the waiter brought their wine and poured each them a glass.

"So Sarah, do you live in Washington?" Chuck asked as he clasped his hands together on the table and leaned slightly forward.

"Yes whenever I'm in town. I do travel a lot" replied Sarah returning his gaze.

"You must with the type of job you have" he asked looking at her. "Do you still enjoy the traveling?"

"I do with the right company" she replied sipping her wine.

He let out a small laugh.

"What's funny" she asked with a curious laugh.

"I was thinking to myself the type of company you would travel with compared to the company I normally have with me when I travel" he said shaking his head slightly.

"I probably travel with a few less people than you and I take it you don't normally travel first class or stay at the finest hotels" she responded with a laugh.

"I travel on Uncle Sam's finest aircraft and no comfort is spared nor is any provided" he laughed.

"And the hotel is a chain whose name begins with USS something. The rooms are painted with this beautiful shade of grey paint" he said lifting his hand in a sweeping motion.

"Now you can't tell me you aren't just a little bit jealous of that" he said cocking his head at her and grinning.

She laughed a little louder than she wanted to. "You're a funny guy Chuck!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"I try to be" he said. "It's something I lost for while."

She heard the that last part but ignored it as she leaned forward and grinned, "On occasion I have also experienced the travel amenities provided by Uncle Sam so I know what you're talking about."

They sat for a second both taking a drink of their wine.

"So why the Navy Chuck?" he asked curiously.

"You mean instead of the other services?" he asked.

"Well yeah but the military career in general" she responded.

"Before getting kicked out of Stanford I was a total nerd you know. I didn't have the horned rim glasses but I had everything else. I was also very naïve so when I went back home after getting the boot from Stanford I spent three months blaming someone else for what happened to me. Yeah my so called best friend set me up and got me kicked out and I was plenty mad at him, but I realized I was also to blame. I was too trusting and I didn't want to believe he or anyone else could do that" he said looking down away from her.

She could see the sadness in his face and immediately regretted asking the question.

"So I decided one day to do something about it. I wanted, no I needed, something to believe in, so I thought about the military. I always believed the military was trustworthy to an extent and they could definitely help me get in shape and not be so nerdy" he laughed softly.

"So I had to pick a branch of the service. I made a list of the pros and cons of each one. I ruled out the Army because it sounded boring. I ruled out the Marine Corp because I wasn't that crazy. I ruled out the Air Force because believe it or not I was scared of heights" he grinned.

"So that left you with the Navy" she said intently listening to his story.

"Yes the Navy. I love the water and I figured I would get to travel to exotic places. That's something I always wanted to do. So I signed up."

"So what about you Sarah?" he asked. "Why did you sign up for your job?"

She looked at him knowing it was a simple question but she knew she couldn't answer.

"I really can't talk about Chuck. I sorry" she said with a small frown.

He leaned forward and looked at her. "Hey it's ok. I understand and I'm sorry I asked. I probably should have realized that since I worked with people from your employer once before. Not a very talkative group of guys. I could swear their faces were locked in an expressionless look" he said trying to mimic the look he just described.

She laughed and had to cover her mouth.

"I'm glad you can see some humor in my answer" she smiled.

"Well it's like you said. I'm a funny guy" responded with a smile.

"Well I clearly am not funny and I don't get to laugh much in this business" she said softly looking down at her glass of wine.

Chuck noticed the regret in her voice.

"Well I see I have my first mission already" he boasted.

"And what would that be?" she asked with a curious face.

"Well to get you to laugh more often. It suites you" he stated taking another sip of wine.

"Well good luck with that" she replied.

"I think I've been doing a good job so far" he said looking her.

She smiled. He was right of course she hasn't laughed this much in a while.

As the waiter poured them another glass of wine, he turned and glanced at Sarah. She was a beautiful woman with those sapphire eyes and golden blond hair. He wondered how she had gotten into this business. She was definitely very intelligent and she was the best agent in the CIA which spoke highly of her skills. He could see how a woman like Sarah could be very dangerous.

Chuck raised his glass to her watching the candle flame dance in those beautiful steel blue eyes. "To you Sarah. Thank you for bringing me. I haven't had this nice of a time in a while. So thank you." She raised her glass to his responding to his gaze with her own.

"Same here" she said smiling softly.

They both realized they had held their respective stares a little too long and quickly turned their heads away each other taking a drink of their wine.

Feeling somewhat guilty for starring at her, Chuck looked toward the Capitol building that was lit up for the night. Sarah noticing his silence decided to speak up.

"So how long have you been stationed in San Diego?"

"I've been there since I became an officer" he said turning to look at her.

"It's a nice place. I've been there a few times. So where did you grow up" Sarah inquired.

"I'm from Wyoming. I was raised on a ranch" replied Chuck taking another sip of wine.

"Really. What type of ranch?" she inquired.

"A horse ranch. Dad raises horses for different purposes such as racing and some for just riding" answered Chuck. I visit as often as I can.

"I assume then that you can actually ride a horse then" she said smiling.

"I've been riding since I was five. It gives me a sense of freedom. There's a place on the ranch I go to early in the mornings to watch the sunrise over the mountains. God it is a beautiful site" he said reliving some of his visits.

"Do you ride Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes but it's been a awhile. When I was growing up my best friend had horses so we would ride every chance we got" she replied.

"When things settle down, I'll take you and the Major their. It's a good place for a little rest and relaxation" he said.

"That would be nice. I'd enjoy that" she replied sweetly.

"We'll make some time to do that then" he said smiling.

"Well how about a girlfriend. Anyone special in your life?" questioned Sarah.

"No. No girlfriend. But I do have someone special to me. Her name is Molly and she's expecting. I really wish I could be there for her" he said with a regretful tone.

Sarah didn't know what to say. She felt almost betrayed by his comment although she didn't know why. Why should she be surprised that someone like Chuck wouldn't have someone in his life?

"We'll I'm sure you'll make a good father Chuck" she said with a regretting tone.

Chuck almost spit out the wine in his mouth. He looked at her laughing and said "No. It's not what you think. Molly is my horse and I'm kind of worried about her because it's her first time. I'm sorry Sarah. Molly is just special to me and I thought we were still talking about horses."

Sarah began laughing. "It's ok Chuck. I shouldn't have tried to pry into your personal life."

"Hey, no apology necessary" said Chuck.

"But as far as girlfriends go, it's not like my sister hasn't been trying to fix me up. She's a doctor and is always introducing me to her female doctor friends or nurses. She's always trying to look out for me" Chuck laughs.

"I don't think it would be fair to bring a girlfriend into my world. Not with all the travel and long temporary duty assignments and then the possibility of not coming back one day. It wouldn't be fair to her" he said with a remorse tone.

She nodded her head knowingly.

"How about you Sarah, you've got to have someone in your life that's special to you." asked Chuck.

Sarah sat her drink down and with a small smile said "Now why do you think I had to have someone special in my life Lieutenant?"

Chuck just looked at her and said "No. No. I'm sorry I didn't mean you had to have someone special in your life, I mean you know it's just obvious to me you would."

"And why is that?" asked Sarah. Chuck lifted both his hands off the table gesturing them toward her. "It's just obvious that's all, I mean … you know. Plus you're a good conservationist."

Sarah thought it was cute the way he was trying to explain what he meant.

He was glad the meals arrived when they did. He didn't know why he was acting this way. _Geez Chuck, he told himself, it's not like you've never talked to a woman before._

"To answer your question, I do have someone I like but I don't think he feels the same way" she said as she thought of Bryce.

"We'll Sarah, for the little time I've known you, you are a nice young woman and well you are …you know a nice looking young woman so maybe he's deaf, dumb and blind" Chuck said as he smiled at her.

Sarah looked at him smiling and said "Why thank you for the compliment Chuck" said Sarah as she smiled."

"You know Sarah, sometimes guys can be a little dense about certain things. I've even been accused of it a time or two" he said.

"We'll maybe that's it then" she replied.

After they finished their meals they returned to their hotel and their respective rooms. Sarah laid in bed thinking about the good time she had at dinner. She hadn't laughed that much in a while. She closed her eyes and sleep came quickly.

September 18, 2007

Washington D.C.

Chuck woke up from another nightmare sweating profusely. He open his eyes and sat up trying to erase the dream from his head. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was only 0315 hours he thought to himself. He realized the nightmare has been reoccurring over and over for the past eight months every since that damn rescue mission in Afghanistan.

The nightmare was so real he can still remember the details.

_He was in a cold dark place, a room maybe he couldn't tell. Soldiers were there in their uniforms covered with blood hanging by their tied hands signs of torture evident on their bodies. They were looking at him pleading for help. _

_As he approached them he heard laughing in the darkness surrounding him. The laughter was haunting and it echoed around him it made him shiver. He looked backed toward the soldiers and their faces became clearer and he noticed their eyes were lifeless. As he continued to approached them, they cried out to him. The laughing in the darkness became louder and louder. He shined his light into the darkness and for a brief moment he saw the men laughing. They were dressed in civilian clothes wearing suits and sunglasses. He turned to look at the soldiers again and as he moved closer they stopped screaming and closed their eyes. Shining his light back into the darkness he saw nothing. _

The shrinks told him this was normal after what happened on that mission. They said it would eventually go away. How much longer will I have to endure these nightmares he thought to himself.

He got up and took a shower hoping to wash away the nightmare.

Later that morning John Casey got up early and reviewed the audio surveillance tapes from Bartowski's room. He called Sarah an hour and a half later.

"Walker secure."

"Casey secure."

"Walker I just wanted to let you know that while you and Bartowski were having dinner I placed bugs in his room" he said.

"I figured as much" she said somewhat angrily.

"Anyway he made two calls last night after he got back. One to his sister and the other to his father. Just family talk. He didn't tell them where he was" he said.

"Well were you expecting him too?" she replied angrily not liking that his privacy was being invaded.

"I know you don't like it but we have orders. What I wanted to tell you is the kid had one hell of a nightmare last night. Sounds like it was from his last mission in Afghanistan. He's been up since just after three" he finished.

"Ok. Thanks Casey" she replied.

Chuck knocked on Sarah's door about 0800.

"Hey Chuck, good morning."

"Good morning Sarah" he said trying to smile.

Sarah noticed that Chuck looked like he hadn't slept well.

"Come in" she said.

"Did you sleep ok Chuck? You look kind of tired" she said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You know how it is the first night in a strange place" turning his head from her to hide the lie on his face.

She knew why he didn't sleep well. She had nightmares before and understood what he was going through. It had helped her to talk about her nightmare with her partner, someone who could sympathize with her. If he wanted someone to talk to she would listen.

"Excuse me for bothering you" he said with slight desperation in his face, "but I would like to go to a gym and work out. It helps me think and work out problems. Do you think you could come with me? I hate to ask but the General said one of you had to be with me when I left my room. I tried the major first, but he didn't answer his door."

Well I could hit something, she thought to herself, after that meeting yesterday morning in the Directors' office and the revelation of what Bryce Larkin had done. Plus if Chuck's way of dealing with his nightmare was a workout, she would gladly oblige him since she used the same method at times. But for bigger issues she actually wanted to spar with someone that hit back.

"Sure Chuck" replied Sarah with a big smile. "Let's go to the CIA building. They have a large gym in the basement. Let me get my bag and get ready and I'll come get you."

After calling Casey and telling him where they were going, Chuck and Sarah arrived at the gym and changed into their workout cloths.

The gym was huge with every piece of exercise equipment you could imagine. There was even a boxing ring, four separate sparing areas and an inside running track.

After stretching, Chuck began jumping rope using techniques that boxers use to train. Sarah noticed he was quite good at it.

Sarah began performing tai-chi letting her mind concentrate on her movements. After performing her tai-chi routine, she had her hands taped up and she began her routine on the punching bag. She noticed Chuck on the other bag going at the bag steadily both punching and kicking. He definitely was working up a sweat. She hit her bag harder.

As Sarah was finishing up her work out on the bag she noticed Chuck had stopped his work out and was watching her. Was he grinning at me ? Why was he grinning? Sarah finished her workout on the bag, grabbed a towel and went over to where he was standing.

"Did you have a good work out on the bag Chuck?" asked Sarah her breathing a little labored from the workout.

"Yeah, I did thanks. I feel better already. How about you? You have pretty good form when hitting that bag" he said wiping his face.

"Uh huh. So why were you grinning at me? Do I look funny when I work out Lieutenant? Sarah asked with a harsh tone to her voice. Harsher than she intended but she did not like people laughing at her. That happened way too much in high school.

"Calm down Agent Walker", Chuck said as he held up his hands in surrender. "I just noticed that when you really get into a rhythm on that bag your tongue kind of sticks out the left side of your mouth a little bit like this", as he tried to mimic her actions.

"I meant no disrespect", he apologized.

"It does not" she replied with a questioning look on her face. She realized he was just teasing her.

She smiled as she walked closer to him and said "We'll if you don't quit calling me Agent Walker and start calling me Sarah your tongue is going to be hanging outside of your mouth permanently. Is that clear Lieutenant", she said almost laughing hitting his arm.

"Yes ma'am", replied Chuck with both eyebrows raised. Chuck couldn't help but notice how graceful she had looked working on that bag and the way she filled out that outfit she was wearing didn't hurt either. That thought gave him the push to continue his workout.

As Chuck was working out on a weight machine he noticed a big muscular guy walk over to Sarah. He kept working on the weight machine but listened to the conversation.

"We'll hello Agent Walker, aren't you looking good today" he said lustfully looking her up and down.

"You know, whenever I see you work out I just want to take you and ….."

The big man never saw it coming as Sarah whipped around with a round house kick catching him in on the left side of his head knocking him to the ground. Chuck swore he saw teeth fly out of the guy's mouth but it was probably just spit. Two other people came over to help their friend up.

After he finished on the weight machine he noticed that all three men walked over to Sarah who had moved to a bow flex machine.

Sarah stood up and addressed the large man and Chuck walked over to stood next to her. She wasn't scared of Peterson alone but three off them could be a problem. She was relieved when she saw Chuck standing next to her.

"Agent Peterson, you're an asshole. Next time you bother me I'll hurt you worse" she said, "now leave me the fuck alone."

"Screw you bitch. Everyone knows you're just a whore for the company", he screamed.

Chuck was now pissed. He knew Sarah could take care of herself but this guy just insulted a woman and his future partner. He had heard enough from this prick.

"I think you owe this lady an apology?" said Chuck.

Peterson looked at Chuck and said "You better move while you can fuck head or you're going to wake up in a hospital."

Sarah looked at Chuck and saw his face change. His eyes got dark and he had no expression on his face. She'd seen that look on other agents.

Chuck got up nose to nose with Peterson and said "You know you just insulted a women and my partner. If you don't apologize, I'm going to beat the shit out of you so bad your mama won't even recognize you. You think your big man with your two buddies. How about you and I get in the ring and settle this or do you only pick on women?"

Peterson growled and raised his hand but Chuck grabbed it and flipped him over on his back. Peterson got up wobbling and Chuck kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Chuck then finished the fight with a hard round house kick to Peterson's head.

Chuck went over to him on the ground, bent over and yelled, "You ever fuck with my partner again, you'll be eating your meals thru a straw. Now get up and go apologized to her now!"

Everyone had stopped and was watching what was happening. They all knew Peterson was a big bully, but he was an excellent fighter and this guy who they've never seen before had put him down like nothing. Peterson got up and stumbled toward Sarah.

"Agent Walker" he slurred, "I apologize for my actions and I will not bother you again" and he turned around and stumble toward his buddies.

Sarah was stunned. Here was a guy she hardly knew that had defended her honor. She turned to look at Chuck.

"I knew your could kick his ass Sarah, it's just that I still believe in defending a woman's honor. It's the way I was raised, so please don't be upset with me. I just couldn't help myself with that magnanimous prick."

"I'm not mad at you Chuck its ….its just that no one, other than my father has stood up for me before. Thank you for that" she said with a smile. It was true, not even Bryce had ever stood up for her. He would just stand back and watch her kick the ass of someone that may have insulted her. It was nice to have someone stand up for you sometimes.

"You're welcome Sarah. Now if you're through with your work out, let's go take a shower and get out of here" he said.

He saw a grin beginning on her face as she tried to cover her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean together you know…. Just a shower…separately…not that it wouldn't be nice but …. Ooh hell you know what I mean", Chuck stammered as he blushed.

Sarah laughed and they both went off to shower separately.

As they were driving back to the hotel, Sarah said "Since you haven't been to Washington before would you like me to show you around tomorrow?"

"That would be nice Sarah. I would like that."

Sarah thought back to the scene at the gym. All of her life she's had to fight to defend herself from bullies. She did have a reputation in the company as the best seductress but did people really think of her as a company whore she thought to herself.

Later that evening, all three went out to dinner at a nice steak and seafood restaurant. After they ordered drinks Casey ask "So, Bartowski have you made up your mind yet about the assignment?"

"I just want to talk it over with an old friend first", replied Chuck.

"Look Bartowski you can't talk to anyone about this" Casey scowled.

"Major, trust me this friend of mine is really good at keeping secrets. If you don't think so, then you can arrest me. I promise not to say anything classified ok? Fair? You can both stand side by side with me while I talk. You can come with Sarah and I tomorrow and you can meet him. She promised to show me D.C. so why don't you come along also" answered Chuck.

"I'll go as far as seeing who this friend is but after that you're on your own with Walker here", retorted Casey.

September 19, 2007

Washington D.C.

Chuck went down to the hotel dining room to meet Casey and Sarah for breakfast. He noticed they were both already there.

"Good morning guys" said Chuck as he sat down at the table.

"Morning Chuck" replied Sarah.

Casey just grunted and mumbled something to his self.

"Chuck you didn't have to wear your uniform today, were just going site seeing" asked Sarah with a curious smile on her face.

"I felt it was necessary especially with one of the places I'd like to go to today" replied Chuck.

"Where's that Chuck?" she asked.

"Arlington National Cemetery" replied Chuck.

After breakfast Chuck told them he needed to stop at a florist. Chuck and Sarah rode together with Casey following in another car. They stopped at a florist shop and Chuck bought a nice floral arrangement and a small American flag.

They parked in the cemetery parking lot and waited for Casey to meet up with them. Chuck already knew where the grave of Chief Petty Officer Peter O'Hara was located. He walked along the rows and rows of tombstones of fallen heroes before finally turning and walking gentle down one row. He stopped in front a grave identified as "Chief Petty Officer Peter O'Hara, USN". He bent over and placed the flowers next to the marker and planted the small American flag on top of the grave. Chuck stood up and came to full attention and saluted.

Chuck turned to Casey and Sarah and said "This is the friend I was talking about yesterday, Chief Petty Officer Peter O'Hara.

Chief this is Sarah Walker and John Casey. They are friends of mine" said Chuck with a half way smile on his face as he looked at Pete's grave site.

Sarah and Casey both looked at him with a sad but thoughtful expression on their face.

"Excuse us Chuck we'll be over here when you're finished" replied Sarah. Chuck nodded his head.

Chuck turned to the Chief's grave and squatted down.

"Hey Chief, sorry I haven't been by to see you yet but you know we've still got that war going on so forgive me. The guys back at the base say hello. We miss you Chief. I miss the guidance you used to give a greenhorn Ensign trying to get settled in. I've got my own platoon now Chief. They're a good group of guys. You'd be proud of them, especially since you trained most of them. Chief, they want me for a new mission now. I wanted to tell you. It's a little different than what I do now but it's an important job. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take it. I know you always told me think things through and do what my heart tells me is right. Well Chief this feels right. I'll try to visit you sooner, but you're in good company here Chief. Chuck stood up, came to attention and saluted the grave before he left.

Casey and Sarah watch Chuck from a distance at the grave sit. They both knew how he was feeling. They both had a few friends here that they would visit and they knew it helped to talk to them.

When Chuck met back up with the agents he thanked them for coming with him. Casey grunted softly and left the two to their site seeing activities.

There was silence in the car until they were out of the cemetery grounds when Chuck spoke up as he looked out his side window.

"Thanks again Sarah for coming with me. That was the first time I've been to his grave since we lost him. He did so much for me as a new officer. He always had faith in me and told me I'd make a good officer one day. He was a friend and he saved my life Sarah. On my second mission, he drew enemy fire away from me. I was trapped so he got up and ran away from me. It allowed me to reposition myself to safety. I lost a piece of myself that day but it made me proud to have known him."

Sarah looked over to Chuck trying to hold back the tears. She had never met a man like Chuck before. She thought to herself that he's too good for the spy life he's about to be thrust into. Many of the agents Sarah normally worked with were brave, but most were jerks with the ultimate alpha personality trait. Chuck was brave but yet he was also humble.

"He sounds like a person I would have liked to have known" she said.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Chuck turned to look at her and said "He would have liked you Sarah. He always like someone with some spunk" he smiled.

Sarah looked at him and laughed. "Spunk, huh? We'll I've never been told I had that trait" she said.

"Well after what I saw in the gym yesterday I can see why" he grinned.

She hit him on the shoulder. "OW" he said "What was that for?"

"For the spunk comment" she replied laughing.

"Well it does seem to fit… OW Ok. You win. But please you shouldn't hit your future partner" he replied with a fake hurt face.

"Who says?" she said.

"Isn't there some sort of rule for partners in this line of work" he said.

"Well" she replied trying to be serious, "I've never seen that written down anywhere in the manuals."

"Maybe I'll have to reconsider this assignment then. I don't think I want to be your personal punching bag" he grinned.

"Ok." she said. "I promise not to hit you…too much" she said laughing out loud.

Sarah took Chuck to all the sights he wanted to see in Washington D.C. They arrived back at the hotel, changed clothes and went down to the bar to have a few drinks before dinner. Casey joined them.

"Well Bartowski", said Casey, "you going to accept this assignment?"

Chuck looked up at both of them and said "Was there any doubt Major. I accepted it when they first told me. Like I said earlier, I really didn't have choice. If I didn't take it I can assure you that General Beckman would not let me walk around knowing that the enemy could grab me and dump their own computer in my brain and then threaten my family forcing me to work against my country. Either that or I get put in one of those underground hotels I've heard about. I just want to ask the scientist a few questions, but I am convinced this is the right decision."

Casey leaned back in his chair. The kid had thought it all out and knew that he had only one choice.

"Are you concerned they may not be able to remove it or remove it without hurting you?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"That's actually my biggest concern" replied Chuck after taking a drink from his glass of scotch. "But I've thought about it and feel it is my duty to do this. It's just like when I decided to join the Navy. I knew I wanted to serve and to make a difference" he stated. "You know what I mean?" asked Chuck.

Both agents nodded and understood. They both had decided to serve the greater good.

As the evening wore on and the drinks continued, Chuck decided to tell his future partners a little bit more about his past and why he joined the Navy.

"We all have our reasons for what we do with our lives and things that change our futures. Trust is a big deal for me and as partners we have to trust each other. Bryce Larkin and I were like this", stated Chuck as he held up two fingers side by side.

"We did everything together in college. I trusted him like a brother but then he broke that trust. He lied to get me kicked out of college so he could keep me from beating him out of something I knew nothing about."

"And you know what he did to seal the deal? He then screwed the girl I loved and who I also trusted. I haven't seen him since. I hope I never do. Because of Bryce Larkin, I trusted no one for a long time but I had to convince myself to forgive him so that I could move on with my life. Now this assignment just brought all of those memories back. And to find out he is a CIA agent. I guess I may see him sooner than I want to."

"Sorry guys, I'm don't dump my past history on you" said Chuck as he frowned.

"You'll find I'm a very open person. I still try to find the good in people but I'm sure as you both know we have seen enough to know some people will never be good."

Sarah sighed to herself. She was worried. Should I tell him Bryce was my partner?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I now have a Beta reader who has helped me tremendously. Thanks ne71 for all your help in getting this chapter ready to publish. Also thank you to all the kind people how who left reviews. Your insight and comments are appreciated. As always, I don't anything especially Chuck or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

September 20, 2007

Washington D.C.

The next morning Chuck, Sarah and Casey met with General Beckman and Director Graham. Chuck told them of his decision to accept the assignment and become the first human intersect.

"Very well, Lt. Bartowski," replied General Beckman. "This morning you three will meet with our scientist who will answer any of your questions. Have you thought about the questions you want to ask them?" asked Beckman.

"Yes ma'am, I have. Most have to do with how the intersect will affect me physically," replied Chuck.

"Understandable, Lieutenant. This afternoon you will be scheduled for testing, including a small download to test how your brain interacts with the data that is downloaded," said Beckman.

"How long will it take them to evaluate the test results, General?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Our scientist will need one to two weeks to analyze the results of the tests before the full download can occur, Lieutenant," replied Beckman.

"With your permission General, I would like to request leave for that time period," said Chuck.

"Approved. I presume you'll be returning to San Diego for the medal ceremony, Lieutenant?"

"Thank you, ma'am. Yes, that's the plan," replied Chuck.

General Beckman turned to Sarah and Casey, "Agents Casey and Walker, you will accompany Lieutenant Bartowski until he returns. Make sure one or both are with him or near him at all times. Understood, agents?"

"Yes, ma'am" they replied.

"And agents, please come up with a cover story to explain your presence with the Lieutenant. You are dismissed."

When they exited the conference room, a man was waiting to escort them to Dr. Zarnow's lab. After they entered the elevator and the doors closed, the escort typed a sequence of alpha-numeric characters in the keypad near the elevator control buttons. A small door slide opened revealing a hand imprint scanner. Chuck looked over to Sarah and Casey who were not surprised by revelation of the security device. It is the CIA he thought to himself.

The escort placed his right hand on the scanner and the elevator started descending. Chuck counted the seconds in his head from the time the elevator starting moving until it stopped. Although he didn't know the exact speed of the elevator, he estimated they were approximately 500 feet below ground.

The doors to the elevator opened up into what looked like a waiting room with no windows and a solid steel sliding door. There were chairs against the wall and another hand scanner near a telephone on the wall.

The escort picked up the phone and gave some kind of pass code. The hand scanner lit up and he placed his right hand on it. The doors opened up into a white painted hallway that went in two different directions for some distance.

They turned left after stepping out of the elevator and walked a few yards to a door marked "Conference Room A."

They stepped into the plush looking conference room and took a seat at the table. The escort left after they were seated. Approximately five minutes later, a small man in a white lab coat with a full head of graying hair walked into the room.

"I'm Dr. Zarnow, lead scientist for Project Omaha. Which one of you is Mr. Bartowski?" he asked, raising his eyes to look at them above his bifocals.

"I am," replied Chuck raising his hand.

"And you two must be Agents Casey and Walker," inquired Zarnow, looking at the two agents.

"I'm Casey and she's Walker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially you Mr. Bartowski. I never thought we would find someone for Project Omaha" said Zarnow whose expression came off a little creepy to Chuck.

"A pleasure to meet you also, Dr. Zarnow," said Chuck, holding his hand out to shake the doctors'.

"Sorry Mr. Bartowski, I don't shake hands. Too many germs, you know."

Chuck felt awkward for still having his hand out so he quickly pulled it back and sat down.

Zarnow sat down at the conference table without another word and turned thru some pages in a three ring binder. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other as they raised their eye brows and thinned their lips. Casey already looked bored.

"Mr. Bartowski, it is my understanding you have a degree in Computer Engineering so what I am about to explain will probably make some sense to you," said Zarnow, still looking down at the piece of paper. I'm sure you remember Dr. Fleming's subliminal imaging class" he said smiling, "which you aced by the way. Congratulations, you have been the only student to do so."

Chuck winced at his words as memories of his meeting with Fleming came back.

"I wouldn't know, doctor; so let's just move along, shall we?" said Chuck sarcastically.

Zarnow turned to look at the agents for an explanation for his patient's remark. When receiving none, he turned back to Chuck, who had a scowl on his face.

"Anyway, we have taken government data and intelligence and placed it within images. One image can contain hundreds of files on people, objects, plans, projects etc. During the download you will see these images but your brain will actually recognized and absorb all the data within that image. Are you with me so far, Mr. Bartowski?"

"I'm familiar with the concept of subliminal imaging, doctor," said Chuck, wanting the doctor to continue.

"Ah, well… of course you are. Anyway; with the Intersect, if you hear or see anything that is within any of the thousands and thousands of images, your brain will retrieve all the data for that particular file. The information will be available to you to recall at your will," said Zarnow.

Chuck leaned forward in his seat. "At will?"

"Yes. The information from the flash will be available to you like a memory until it's eventually overwritten by other information. Think of it as RAM memory in a computer," said Zarnow.

"How much information are we talking about, doctor?"

"I'm not sure, exactly; but with your retention capability it should be about four times as much as a person who has an 85 percent retention level," Zarnow said, obviously impressed with Chuck's brain.

"What are the risks associated with having this information in my head?"

"Honestly, we don't know for sure. You will be the first person we've tested with a retention rate higher than the minimum. We've tried it on others with retention rates below the minimum and it wasn't successful," he replied, beginning to doodle on a piece of paper.

"What is the minimum retention rate, doctor?" asked Chuck, not pleased with the doctor's seemingly disinterest in his questions.

"Ninety two Percent" he said, looking back up from his doodling. Seeing the questioning look on the face of his patient, he continued. "It is my professional opinion that in the short term there should be no effects, however the long term effects are unknown at this time."

"Is there a plan to determine the long term risks of having the Intersect in my brain?" asked Chuck.

"Actually, there is," he replied as he began sketching something.

Sarah, seeing that Chuck was getting frustrated with the scientist asked the obvious question. "And what would that plan be, doctor?"

"Oh. Yes…Well, we have developed a computer model for this. The data we gather from you today will go into that model, as will the data from periodic updates you receive. As you know, everyone's brain is different, so part of what we do today will be to map out your brain functions and brain activity."

"What happened to the people where the download was unsuccessful?" asked Chuck, not sure he really wanted to know.

"To be honest, most of them died or became insane," the doctor responded casually, returning his attention to the papers in front of him.

Chuck sat up at this news thinking things through. Sarah and Casey both had concerned looks on their face.

"And you believe the reason they died or became insane is because of their retention capability?" asked Chuck

Chuck noticed him sketching something again on a piece of paper and mumbling to himself. Chuck snuck a peek at Sarah, who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Well, yes," the doctor replied. "That, and the ability to actually process the data." He began to sketch again and then crumpled the piece of paper up in frustration. "Some of the test subjects could handle the download but when they tried to access and process the data it ….well, it overwhelmed them." He began to sketch again on another piece of paper. Casey growled at the doctors antics. "Anyway, processing the data or flashes is something you will have to learn to control. Think of it as a program in a queue waiting to be run."

"How do you know that won't also happen to me?" asked Chuck bluntly.

"Your retention rate is much higher; therefore you should have the ability to queue your flashes easier and faster."

Sarah and Casey were somewhat in awe watching Chuck communicate with Zarnow. Neither had any idea what they were saying.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Just one more," said Chuck as he got out of his chair. "How do you shut it off?"

Chuck looked at the expression on Zarnow's face and for the first time he saw a confused and questioning look on the doctor.

"Excuse me. What do you mean?"

"The off button, doc. What if I or we need to turn the Intersect off for some reason?" asked Chuck as he waved his hand toward Casey and Sarah.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I can think of a few off the top of my head. What if it malfunctions or what if I'm being tortured? We know everyone talks eventually doc. I want to be able to shut myself down if that happens. Not kill myself, but shut my brain activity down just enough to sustain my life until I'm rescued or they kill me."

At the last part of his statement, both agents looked at Chuck. He saw the surprised look on their faces. "Come on guys, you know what I'm talking about. We can't have these secrets fall into enemy hands. I know that and you know that and we all know torture is a real possibility in this line of work," he said plainly.

Realizing he was correct all eyes fell back on Zarnow who now had his head in his hands. "You're absolutely right. I've been so busy trying to get the Intersect to work that I didn't even consider a way to shut it down. I'll come up with something that we can use, but it may take a while. I'll run this through the General."

Zarnow began writing in his notebook again mumbling over and over.

Chuck looked at Casey and Sarah. "You guys got any questions?"

Neither one did, so Chuck looked back at the doctor who had started sketching again.

"One more thing doctor. Doctor? DOCTOR ZARNOW!" Chuck practically yelled. He wanted take that pencil out of the doctors' hand and break it.

"Yes, Yes Mr. Bartowski."

Casey grunted and Sarah turned her head to keep them from seeing her laugh.

Chuck sighed. "Can you load military manuals, for example the flight manual for a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter, or the operators manual for an Abrams tank in the intersect and if so will I be able to access that information and digest it quicker than reading the manual?"

"An interesting question. I don't see why not. It should be an excellent application for the intersect" he replied excitedly for the first time during the meeting. "If you download a manual you should be able to have it readily available. Do you know what manuals you want loaded into the data?"

Chuck could see the wheels turning in the good doctor's head. He pulled out a couple pieces of paper and handed them to Casey.

Casey and Sarah we impressed by the size of the list and types of items listed. It even included technical data and manuals for foreign aircraft and weapons.

On the second sheet of paper was additional information to include CIA, NSA and DOD survival techniques including surviving torture. Also included was a request for all material in the CIA and NSA training manuals.

"If you guys agree, can you get General Beckman's and Director Langston's approval for this?" he asked them.

"Good idea Bartowski. We'll take care of it," replied Casey.

"Any other questions Mr. Bartowski?"

"No. Let's do this."

During the afternoon Dr. Zarnow's staff performed various medical and mental tests on Chuck. He had so many sensors on his body it was difficult to recognize him.

Late in the afternoon, Chuck, Sarah and Casey were lead to a large room where all the walls were completely white. A lone reclining chair with arm and leg straps sat in the middle of the room. Dr. Zarnow asked Chuck to take a seat and the assistants strapped him in and checked all the sensors. He explained to them that the test download would only take 15 minutes.

"How you doing, Chuck?" asked Sarah.

"Actually, I kind of feel like Frankenstein's monster with all these wires on me. I'm just waiting for the chair to raise me up to the roof so the lightening can strike me" he smirked.

She laughed. "Even at a time like this you can be funny. Good luck Chuck. That sounds funny doesn't it?" she said shaking her head.

"Wow! You made a joke! I'm impressed, Agent Walker."

Sarah and Casey were escorted out of the room and were handed dark glasses and told not to take them off under any circumstances during the download.

After everyone was set, Dr. Zarnow asked Chuck if he was ready and he nodded in agreement. Zarnow activated the computer and immediately hundreds of images began displaying on the walls in the room. The camera he had in the room aimed at Chuck was displaying his reactions.

Sarah commented "It's like he is in a daze or trance and his eyes are constantly moving."

"Yes, replied Zarnow quietly, "that is to be expected. His mind is absorbing the data."

After fifteen minutes the images stopped and the room went dark. Everyone rushed into the room to find Chuck passed out in the chair with small drops of blood coming from his nose.

"What's wrong, Dr. Zarnow?" she asked.

"This is a normal and expected response, Agent Walker. Especially for the initial test download. His vital signs are all good and he should be awake in about thirty minutes."

Chuck woke up in a haze, images flashing across his eyes. When everything cleared he turned and found Casey and Sarah in the room with him.

Sarah asked with a concerned face "Chuck, how do you feel?"

"Except for this headache, I feel all right" he replied painfully.

Dr. Zarnow entered the room. "Mr. Bartowski. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Doc, except for this headache."

"That is normal. In one hour we will run some imaging tests on you. I will place some images in front of you and you tell me what information you retrieve. We'll bring you something to eat and drink in a second."

Chuck ate and complained that the CIA's food was even worse than hospital food to which Casey grunted and Sarah gave a small laugh.

Chuck was taken to another room for the image testing. Dr. Zarnow held up a picture of a man in a military uniform and just as Chuck was about to ask a question, his eyes slightly rolled back and his eyelids fluttered. He shook off the effects and said "Wow. I just retrieved that person's entire file."

"Mr. Bartowski", questioned Zarnow, "Can you tell us what's in those files?"

"Yes but not everything because no one's clearance in this room is high enough."

"Good. Just tell us what you can. I have a copy of the unclassified sections of that persons file here."

"Johnson, Thomas, F. Captain U.S. Army, assigned to the 82 Airborne Division. Born January 21, 1980, Cincinnati, Ohio, graduated from Northside High School in 1998. Graduated from West Point in 2002. Served in Operation Enduring Freedom. Currently attending training to become an agent for the NSA. Has performed ten special missions while in the Army under the guidance of the NSA. No known family members currently alive."

Chuck stopped and said "There is more information but I am not at liberty to reveal it."

"Very good. The purpose of that test was to determine if you had control of the type of information you could release and it appears you do. Here let's try another."

This time the face was that of a middle aged woman. No flash came.

"I didn't flash or retrieve any information on that person."

"Good. You shouldn't have. This is just a picture of a random person with no known intelligence history. There was no data for her in your download. Ok, now this one." He held up a picture of a man with a black suit and tie with straight brown hair combed sleekly back. Chuck felt the flash coming as he began to shake and his eyelids fluttered. The data came pouring in. He thought he could stop it but couldn't. The data kept coming and coming. Finally the flash ended and he found himself on the floor. He noticed people around him talking.

He heard Sarah's voice, "Chuck, are you okay? Chuck?" He opened his eyes and was helped back to his chair.

"Mr. Bartowski, what did you see? Please tell us."

Chuck noticed a concerned look on the doctor's face.

"That is Agent William Smith, 15 year veteran of the CIA. I saw all his mission reports and personal files. It appears the Intersect or maybe my brain has analyzed this data because it's telling me he is a double agent working for Fulcrum. That's the organization General Beckman mentioned in our meeting," he stated, surprised at the deduction that was made from the data.

Casey and Sarah were just staring at him like they didn't know him.

"Walker, I'll call Beckman- you stay here with Bartowski."

Sarah nodded and looked at Chuck, concerned. "How are you feeling, Chuck?"

"Fine Sarah. Just a little headache."

Once out of earshot, Casey flipped open his cell phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Beckman secure."

"Casey secure. General, Bartowski just flashed on a photograph of an Agent William Smith, CIA. Bartowski says he's a double agent working for Fulcrum."

Beckman smiled. "Major, we had Dr. Zarnow place Smith's files in the test download. We suspected he may be Fulcrum, but the Intersect- or rather Lieutenant Bartowski- has just confirmed it. We'll pick him up. It appears Bartowski's brain can also analyze this data better than our computer. Thank you, Major" she said and hung up, quite pleased.

Casey went back to brief Sarah on his conversation with Beckman.

"Walker, you got a second?"

Sarah stepped over to the big man. "Beckman was happy that Bartowski's flash on Agent Smith concluded that he was Fulcrum. She said Bartowski was able to put the data pieces together and come to that conclusion. She's going to have Smith picked up."

"Damn Casey, if he can do that just think what an intelligence asset he can be for us. I think Chuck just realized that also."

"I concur, Walker" replied Casey with a slight grin on his face.

"We're going to perform some more tests and then you are free to leave Mr. Bartowski."

After about another two hours of testing Chuck was exhausted. He had over a hundred flashes in the past hour. He had the mother of all headaches and his nose was bleeding again. Dr. Zarnow's assistants took him to a room so he could lie down.

Dr. Zarnow asked Casey and Sarah to step in a separate room.

He looked at them above his bifocals. "Let him rest here for about an hour. After you leave, someone needs to be with him for the next 24 hours to watch over him. The nosebleeds should stop shortly. He will probably have a bad headache for a while. I'm going to prescribe something for that."

"Are you expecting any problems, doctor?" Sarah asked.

"No. I'm not expecting anything to go wrong but you can't be too careful. We really ran him through the wringer today. This was all necessary before the full download."

"So how did the kid do today?" asked Casey.

"So far he is exceeding all standards we have set. I didn't think he would make it through half of these tests. That kids pretty tough," he answered, quite happy with the outcome of today's work.

Concerned, Sarah looked at Zarnow. "Is this going to happen every time he flashes on something? Is he going to be incapacitated like this all the time?" She had to know. If this happened during every mission was it really going to be worth it because it may put them all in danger?

Zarnow removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "What you just saw is what I estimate to be about 20 missions' worth of flashes in an hour's time frame. I don't expect he will have more than ten flashes during a typical mission, so he will have time to recover."

"It looked like the flash on Agent Smith lasted a while. Is that what incapacitated him?"

"Yes. We expect he will gain more and more control over how fast he retrieves the data. When he flashed on the double agent, it appears the data came to him all at once. He will have to learn how to control that. He should be able to start a flash and then pause it and then continue when he wants to. After the full download we will help him with that."

After getting Chuck back to his hotel room, Casey and Sarah put him in bed and closed the curtains to keep the room as dark as possible.

"I'll watch over him tonight, Casey. If I need you I'll come get you."

"You're looking forward to that aren't you Walker", replied Casey sarcastically. "Remember not to hurt him, would you? I'd like to see the kid be able to walk tomorrow."

Casey had noted how Walker seemed to be very protective of Bartowski. More like a girlfriend than a partner.

Sarah turned and snapped back, "You know Casey, if you want to stay up with him all night be my guest. You're already grumpy enough. I'd hate to see you when you didn't get enough sleep." She turned and stomped into the bathroom. Casey smiled. _Struck a nerve,_ he thought. _Maybe someone's a little sensitive about being a CIA fuck machine._

_God why did that subject even come up?_ Sarah thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was here to help her partner. She'd helped Bryce before when he was sick and even after he was shot. That was what partners did. But Sarah felt a little self-conscious being alone in a room with Chuck. _But why? __Get a hold of yourself Walker._

Sarah showered and put on a tank top and some shorts. She was going to sleep on the couch. As she reached for some pillows from the bed she heard Chuck talking softly.

"Sarah? Is that you?"

Sarah sat on the bed and looked at him, barely able to make out his figure in the darkness. "Yeah, Chuck. It's me. How you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"A drink of water and some of those pain pills would be nice to dull this headache from hell."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Chuck sat up, tossed the pills in his mouth, and drank the whole glass of water.

"I'm sorry you have to babysit me. You must have drawn the short straw," he laughed painfully.

"No Chuck, I volunteered. Casey's too grumpy- he'd keep you awake all night with his grunting," she replied, trying to imitate one of Casey's classic grunts she was starting to hear more often.

Chuck laughed. "You know, you can be pretty funny Sarah. But give up on the grunts. They don't suit you."

"Well, I'll have to agree with you. All that grunting would give me a sore throat after a while," she laughed.

"Yeah and I don't think I could stand having two grunting partners."

"Well, this also gives us the opportunity to work on the cover that General Beckman mentioned this morning."

"Being my babysitter isn't much of a cover, Sarah."

"No," she laughed. "I will pose as your girlfriend and Casey as my cousin. I work for a research firm in D.C. and Casey works in security, also in the D.C. area. You and I met in San Diego, where I was presenting some research to the Navy. We've been seeing each other for about a month. You and Casey have become friends because you both have the same thing in common: that is, he was in Special Forces and you're a Seal. Casey and I will take a vacation to accompany you back to San Diego for the medal ceremony and until the return to D.C. for the final download."

"That sounds feasible, but I don't know about you posing as my girlfriend. I'm not comfortable with that. A real relationship is hard enough but a fake one will be even harder."

"Chuck, the cover gives me the opportunity to be near you for protection."

"Like now," he said, simply.

"Yes, like now, but I'm also here to take care of you."

"Sarah, nobody's going to by believe that a girl like you would be going out with a guy like me."

"What do you mean Chuck?"

"Oh come on Sarah you're like a model and I'm …well I'm me. Just a regular guy. Who's going to believe that?"

Her whole body shivered at his words. _He thinks I look like a model and here I thought he didn't really notice me that way._

"Thank you for the compliment but Chuck but if medal-winning Navy Seals are your idea of regular guys, I'd like to know the people who impress you. Nobody's going to notice anything. Give yourself some credit."

"Whatever you say, Sarah. I still don't agree with you, though."

She laughed to herself. _He_ _really doesn't know how good looking and charming he is._

"Well, I've never had a fake girlfriend before, so how does this work exactly?" Chuck asked, still not sure he liked the idea.

"When we're in public we show affection for each other to convince people we're a couple. We'll also have to do this on missions."

"What are we talking about here? Holding hands? Hugging? That sort of thing?" Chuck inquired, getting more curious.

"Exactly. Also kissing may also be required sometimes" she said trying not to blush and stay serious.

His mouth opened slightly then a small grin appeared on his face. "Well I guess I could be forced to kiss you."

"Forced, huh?" she said giving him a small tap on his shoulder.

"Seriously, are you sure about this, Sarah? I mean, kissing is a very personal act- plus, I'm not a big fan of PDA" he said adamantly.

"Chuck, we have to sell the cover. It's important for your protection and it will become more important on missions." she said, wondering why he was fighting this.

"I understand about the missions, Sarah. I'm talking about when we're not on missions. We have to sell it all the time and the kisses have to look real otherwise people will be suspicious. I've never kissed a girl and not meant it. It must be just as awkward for you Sarah. And what about that guy you like? If he sees us that will ruin your chances with him."

"You let me worry about that, Chuck."

Sarah reached over and felt his head. "You're sweating but I don't think you have a fever. Are you hot?" She froze at her choice of words.

"It is getting hot in here. If you don't mind, I'm going to take my pants and shirt off. That should help."

He sat up in the bed and pulled is tee shirt off and tossed it on the floor. When she heard him unzip his pants and began to take them off, she was glad the room was dark. But the sounds alone of him shedding his tee and unzipping his pants were enough to get her to bite her lower lip and remain quiet.

"Sarah, could you finish pulling these pants off for me? My head hurts too much to get out of bed and do it myself."

She reached into the darkness and felt for the bottom of his pants and pulled them off, swallowing hard.

"Thank you that feels better. Come on and lay down. You need your sleep too."

"I'm just going to sleep on the couch Chuck."

"Nonsense, Sarah. It's bad enough you have to watch over me all night. The least you can do is sleep in the bed. I swear as an officer and gentleman I will not try anything. Besides you could easily kill me in my condition. Come on, this bed's plenty big for the both of us. I think it's even bigger than a king size bed."

"Chuck, I really shouldn't."

"Weren't you just explaining our cover relationship and the things we may have to do? I'm sure being in the same bed sometimes is going to be one of them. Right?"

She knew he was right. The fact was she was not worried about him as much as she was worried about herself. She knew she felt attracted to him but she didn't want to take it any further than that for now anyway. It was too soon.

"I'm sure we'll have to do it again sometime just like you probably had to with your last partner," Chuck continued. "By the way, who was your last partner? I'd like to meet him. Maybe get some insight on working with you."

Sarah had to think fast on how to answer this question. She wasn't ready to tell him that Bryce was her last partner, especially now when he wasn't feeling good and she was about to sleep in the same bed with him.

"He was just another agent Chuck. Nothing remarkable about him. Now you need your rest. I'll sleep in the bed with you and check on you throughout the night," she replied.

Chuck noticed she didn't tell him the name of her ex-partner but his head hurt too much to pursue the question further.

"Thank you, Sarah. I appreciate that. Maybe one day I can return the favor," he said.

She thought about the ways he could pay her back and smiled to herself. _Damn it Walker, cut that shit out, _she thought to herself.

Sarah lay there quietly and heard his breathing even out. She followed shortly thereafter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope your enjoying the story so far. The characters are starting to learn a little bit about each other now. Thanks to all that read and a special thanks to those that read and leave reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks to my great beta reader ne71 for the effort he puts in to help make this story a whole lot easier to read.**_

_**I do not own Chuck or anything mentioned in this story.**_

Chapter 4

September 21, 2007

0700 hours

Washington D.C.

Sarah woke up cuddled up against something warm and comfortable. She smiled as her head was rising and falling with Chuck's steady breathing. She rolled over and sat up at the realization of who she was lying next to. She bit her lower lip as she watched him sleep, taking note of his well developed chest and abs. He wasn't an overly muscular guy, but the six pack abs revealed he was definitely fit.

She sighed and got up and jumped in the shower making the water a little colder than normal. She put her hair in a pony tail and dressed. She checked on him one last time before leaving to get them breakfast, resisting the urge to run her fingers down his chest.

Chuck woke up when he heard the door close. The first thing he noticed was how quiet and dark the room was. He carefully felt the area of the bed next to him and found it empty and cold. He smiled to himself as he remembered waking up during the night and finding her cuddled against him. He thinks back to when he tried to move her over to her side of the bed but it was like trying to pull your finger out of a Chinese finger trap. The more he pushed the tighter she clung to him, so he gave up. He had to honest though, her lying next to him had felt good and he'd never slept more soundly.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and reached over to turn on the lamp next to the bed. As he slid his hand up to find the switch, he felt an odd object attached near the middle of the lamp. He turned on the lamp and picked it up to examine his find. He immediately recognized it as a bug of some type. He frowned at the discovery, picking at it with his fingers until it came off in his hand. Examining it he and immediately recognized it as a GLC-30 audio bug used by the military. It was also the same one he had used on numerous missions.

He methodically searched the entire suite and found another in the bathroom. The realization came to him as he studied the two objects. These had to have been placed by Sarah or Casey and he had a good idea it was one Major John Casey.

He was pissed. They were supposed to advise him before bugging his room. At least that's what both directors told him during a phone conversation the first night he arrived here. He deduced the bugs were placed while he and Sarah were at dinner that first night. The same night Casey invited him to dinner but conveniently decided not to come.

He walked back into the bathroom, his morning already ruined at the deception he uncovered. He saw a note stuck on the mirror.

"_Went for coffee and pastries. Be back soon. –S"_

With his mood lightened somewhat by the thought of coffee and pastries for breakfast, he decided to jump into the shower. The warm water revived him as it ran over his head and down his body. His mind was awash with thoughts of the day before. He was amazed at how the information from the flash came to him so clearly. But the deductive reasoning that took over, evaluating the data and coming to a conclusion within seconds is what had surprised him. He now recognized the incredible value of this intelligence in the field.

His thoughts then turned to the two agents assigned to escort him and who eventually would become his partners. He knew that Casey was military, most likely a well hardened officer, which accounted for some of his gruff personality. The man probably had years of experience being a spy, which meant he probably didn't trust people easily. But he appeared to be someone that would always follow orders. Why hadn't he?

Sarah Walker was different. Her personality was friendly and helpful, although it could have been a ruse, he didn't think so. She seemed to generally care and she was very open during the dinner they had shared. But why did she act this way? Was it because she accepted him as an equal and an eventual partner or was she just following orders to be nice? Why wouldn't she tell him the name of her last partner? She referred to him as just another agent, no one special. But the hesitation and change in pitch of her voice revealed the deception. _The person was significant_ he thought, _but what degree?_

In either case, they had both deceived him albeit in different ways, raising doubts not only of their honesty but the integrity of this assignment. They were both spies, however, and deception was part of their job. But why were they deceiving him? He decided to find out and soon.

He got out, dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had just lathered his face to shave when he heard a noise at the door. He walked over and looked through the peep hole and saw Sarah standing there juggling the coffee and pastries trying to retrieve her key card.

Forgetting his state of undress, he opened the door for her.

"Hey, good morning Sarah. Here, let me help you with that."

Although she had seen men in this state of attire before, she couldn't help feel her knees go a little weak as she took in the sight of Chuck with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She quickly handed him the coffee trying not to stare. She bit her lower lip and felt the need to immediately remove the light sweater she had on. It had suddenly become very warm.

Suddenly becoming aware he was only wearing a towel, Chuck tried to cover his bare chest with his arms.

"Oh crap Sarah, I'm sorry. Let me finish shaving and get dressed."

As he turned to retreat to the bathroom, she let herself take in the view he provided. She had to laugh at his reaction.

"It's ok Chuck, don't worry about it."

_This assignment just keeps getting better,_ she thought laughing to herself and shaking her head.

He came out of the bathroom fully dressed this time and went to sit next to her at the small table where she was drinking her coffee. He reached down and grabbed his own.

"Thanks for the breakfast Sarah. It looks delicious."

"It's nothing, thought you might be hungry this morning."

He studied the pastries intently unsure where to begin.

"I am hungry. Did you sleep ok?"

She watched as he considered the selection before him, trying not to giggle at the intensity in his face.

"Yeah fine. You quit sweating and I didn't notice any additional bleeding from your nose."

She smacked his hand as he reached for the chocolate covered croissants.

"Those are mine."

He rubbed his hand in mock confusion.

"I could just take one if I wanted to."

"Go ahead and try, Lieutenant; and you'll pull back a stump."

"A little protective of your pastries, Agent Walker?"

"Well, after pulling nurse duty last night, I'd say I'm entitled to first choice."

Sarah was smiling, clearly enjoying the exchange, but Chuck suddenly grew serious.

"Hey," he said, leaning in close. "Honestly, thanks for last night. I owe you one."

"You're welcome. That's what partners do for each other."

He hopes to soften her resolve to part with one of the tasty treats by using his secret weapon, the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Does that mean I can have one now?

She nearly spits out her coffee as she observes the two eyebrows moving in unison accompanied by that big smile of his.

"Alright, you deserve one after that performance."

_Damn him and those goofy smiles of his, _she thought to herself.

Reaching for his objective he whispers to himself, "Works every time."

She was just about to retort, when a knock came at the door. Casey walked in and grunted something that sounded like good morning.

"You want something to eat, Major? Sarah brought plenty."

"I knocked on your door Casey, but you didn't answer."

"I went downstairs and had a real breakfast, not this European pastry shit you're eating."

She smirked at his response as she sat back down.

"What's a matter Casey, you can't put anything sweet in that body of yours? Think it'll make you soft huh?"

"Ugh! When you two pansies are through, we need to get ready to leave. Our flight to San Diego leaves in three hours."

September 21, 2007

1500 hours

San Diego, CA.

They could feel the southern California heat as they step out to hail a cab. As usual, Sarah had no problem having a cab stop for her. Chuck noted the disappointment in the face of the cab driver when Major Casey sat in the front seat. The resounding growl when the driver didn't take off right away made for a very quiet ride.

After getting out of the cab, they grabbed their bags and walked over to Chuck's apartment. Once inside they put their bags in the living room.

"Ok guys just make yourselves at home. Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"I'll take some water," replies Sarah.

"Same here," said Casey.

Chuck hands them their drinks. "Ok guys. I've got two bedrooms. Sarah you take my room. It's got a private bathroom and a bigger closet that's not being fully utilized. Casey you take the spare bedroom and I'll take the sleeper sofa here. No arguments. You're my guests."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bedroom. I'll be fine here on the sofa."

"No," he said flatly as he grabbed her bags and began going up the stairs. "My place my rules. Major your room's off to the right."

As he was coming back down the stairs, he heard his doorbell ring. Casey immediately reached behind his back for his weapon as he looked through the peep hole in the door.

"It's just Travis."

"Hey Travis, come in."

The two men gave each other a brief hug.

"Hey Chuck when did you get back?"

"I just got in. You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine."

Noticing that Chuck has company Travis feels as if he's intruded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"It's ok. This is Sarah Walker and John Casey. Sarah's my girlfriend and John is her cousin."

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"Sarah, John this is Travis Anders my second in command."

Noticing the beautiful woman, Travis turns to Chuck with a grin.

"Chuck, you've been holding out on me. I didn't know you were seeing anyone?"

Sarah puts her arm around Chuck's waist feeling him flinch slightly.

"We just started see each other recently after we met here a few months back."

Not one for missing an opportunity to have a little fun, Travis jokingly tells her a little bit about his commanding officer.

"Well Sarah, maybe you can soften this guy up so he'll lighten up on us during training exercises. Why you know the guy's call him "Hard Ass Bartowski."

The other two looked at Chuck bemusement as if trying to match the description to the man.

Chuck is not to be out done by his second in commands' antics and gives Travis a deadpan look.

"And telling me that's going to help you how Lieutenant JG Anders?"

Travis quickly recovers from his comment by changing the subject.

"Hey don't let him kid you, the guy's respect him. Why there was one time when he saved Seaman Jo….."

Deciding he's heard enough from the junior officer Chuck opens the door and gives him a gentle nudge.

"Ok Travis. It's time for you to go. I'll see you in a few days at the ceremony. Thanks for stopping by."

Chuck turns around and finds his guest just staring at him. Casey gave him a questioning look.

"Hard Ass Bartowski huh? I'd like to see that."

Sarah could hardly contain her laughter. Bewildered himself by the nick name, Chuck looked at his two guests wide eyed.

"Hey they can call me whatever they want if it saves their lives. But honestly I didn't know I had a nickname either."

Chuck had made a plan to confront his future partners and now was the time to do it. Major Casey was about to meet "Hard Ass Bartowski". He put his arm around Sarah's waist and this time she was the one to flinch.

"So Major, what do you think of my new girlfriend here?"

Surprised, Sarah looked at him and then to Casey wondering where the discussion was going. Casey couldn't help but take a sarcastic swipe at the younger man's admission.

"Girlfriend huh? I guess things did get interesting in the room last night."

Chuck turned serious and pulled out one of the bugs he had found in his room.

"Don't act surprised Major. I'm sure you heard everything that was said in my room last night. Why don't you give me a recap?"

Casey's eyes got big. Knowing he's caught, he steels himself and looks directly at the younger man.

"I had orders Bartowski."

"Thank you Major. I didn't really know which one of you bugged my room until now, but since this bug is used by the military, I thought it was you."

Falling back to orders from General Beckman, he growled at the statement.

"We all follow orders Bartowski. You know that."

"I'm very aware of following orders, so why didn't you follow yours?"

"You need to back off Bartowski! I'll get General Beckman on the phone to ream your ass out."

He stepped closer to the senior officer and continued with his allegation.

"Really Major?" Chuck reached pulled out his cell phone. "Let's make that call and clear this up then. Or maybe you'd like to tell me what your orders were? I'd like to hear them from you first."

Sarah didn't like the way this discussion was progressing and backed away from the men and began searching for her tranq pistol.

Casey closed the distance between the two of them.

"I don't need to explain myself to you Bartowski."

Not about to back down to the big man, Chuck pressed on.

"Well let me explain them to you then. You and Agent Walker had authorization to bug my room as you saw fit, but your orders also stated you were to advise me when doing so. Did you forget your orders or just obey the part that suited you? Did you expect to hear some heavy breathing last night?"

Sarah almost cracked a grin at that last question until she saw how livid Casey was.

For his part, Casey didn't like getting called out by anyone, especially a damn Navy Lieutenant.

"You're out of line Lieutenant. Now back off."

"I'm talking to you as an equal right now so quit deflecting to military rank. I talked directly to both Directors the first night in the hotel room. They called to tell me about the possibility that either one of you may bug my room. But they said you were under orders to tell me first. So is this the way you operate with fellow team members Major?"

Casey appeared to disengage from the discussion, so Chuck decided to address his concern to by looking at both agents.

"I need people I can trust and people that won't lie to me or each other."

Pausing a moment, he tried to appeal to the big man. He didn't want to escalate the discussion further.

"Look John, you're a damn good agent or you wouldn't be here. You have a lot of experience that would benefit this team and to be honest, I really want you, but team members have to be honest with one another. That's the only way I operate. So you think about it and let me know if that's something you can do."

John Casey was about to explode. He just got caught disobeying orders and this junior officer just talked to him like he was a first year trainee. He wanted to kill him, but couldn't. The General would have his ass so he did the only thing he could do. He turned around and walked out of the apartment.

Sarah Walker had heard the rumors about John Casey. The big guy who didn't back down from anyone. That is until now. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't see it firsthand. Chuck was admonishing him about disobeying orders and being a team player. Casey wasn't taking it too well. She isn't surprised, she thinks to herself. He commands sixteen hardened Navy Seals. He's a leader and right now he's laying done some rules and she is gaining a whole new respect for him.

But she had her own deception to worry about. She caught the glance he gave both of them when he said he needed people he could trust. She wondered how long it would be before he confronted her. _It appears I won't have to wait long,_ she thought as a frustrated Chuck is turning around to look at her.

"Shit. I can't believe he just walked out without a word. He didn't even try to defend his actions."

Sarah knew she needed to calm him down, but it didn't help matters when he saw the tranq pistol at her side.

"Chuck, let him go. He needs to calm down and realize what just happened. He's not use to someone talking to him that way."

"Were you really going to use that?"

"If I had to."

He sighs, mentally exhausted from the recent exchange, but decides he needs an explanation from both agents. Looking at her, he is aware she sees what's coming next.

"Look Sarah let's just lay everything on the table. Is there something you'd like to clarify about our discussion last night? Like the name of your ex-partner for example."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry this took so long, but with the holiday and the other story I'm working on, it took longer than I thought. This is a long chapter so enjoy. Thanks to all those that review and leave comments. They are much appreciated. My beta ready has been unavailable, so I'm winging it right now. I hope this is easy and fun to read.**_

Chapter 5

September 21, 2007

1600 hours

San Diego, CA.

"Look Sarah let's just lay everything on the table. Is there something you'd like to clarify about our discussion last night? Like the name of your ex-partner for example."

He sees the change in her immediately. Her pupils begin to narrow and her breathing becomes deeper. She turns her body so her dominate foot is facing slightly forward. She's now ready for the ensuing confrontation and he's afraid it's not going to end well, but he doesn't care. If they're going to be partners, he needs to know if he can trust both of them and right now he's not sure he can.

"Why is that so important to you?" she snaps, obviously in full agent mode.

He fires back, his eyes not leaving hers. "Because you're hiding something from me Sarah."

"And what makes you say that Lieutenant?" she retorts.

"Spies aren't the only ones who can detect deception Agent Walker."

"I didn't lie to you and right now that's all you need to know."

"Right now? So, are you under orders not to reveal the name then?

She realizes she's approached this wrong. She's made the same mistake Casey did by talking down to him like he's an asset, but he's not. He's probably had a lot of the same training she's had. She should have been talking to him as an agent and an equal, because in all practicality he is.

"No, but the information does not affect this assignment. Chuck, can we just drop this, please?"

He knows she's reached the saturation point of the discussion, hell he has too. If he pushes further, he's going to lose her and although he doesn't want that, there is one nagging possibility he needs to explore.

"So you're not under orders and it doesn't affect his assignment. Alright, one more question, then I'm through with this. Is it a personal matter then?"

She hears the question, but that's not what concerns her. His questioning has now pin pointed the real reason she didn't want to tell him in the first place. She knows she doesn't do well talking about personal matters. No, what scares her more is the preface to his question. "… then I'm through" is what he said. Not "… then I give up" or "… then I'll stop". "I'm through" means he's finished not only with asking questions, but he's through with her and that scares her more than answering the question. She sits down preparing herself to tell him everything, feeling she's already lost anyway.

"Chuck there is no easy way to say this. Bryce Larkin was my partner for the last few years."

He froze. The one name that still haunts him. The person that screwed up his life. His mind is racing with unanswered questions. The significant ones immediately come to mind. Why did they pair me with one of Bryce's former partners and not tell me about it? What else are they hiding from me? Why did they leave it up to her to tell me? Why didn't she tell me?

"Bryce Larkin was your former partner and no one thought I should know that?"

"Chuck, I don't know why they didn't tell you the first day."

"I'll find out why, but Sarah why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you hide that from me?"

She could now hear the disappointment in his voice. He trusted her and she had lied to him.

"I wanted to tell you, but I know of your history with Bryce and I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to see me and think of him. I wanted you to see me for me."

"The truth Sarah, that's all I want. I know how spies have to deceive people, but not their partners. But you don't see me that way do you? You and Casey see me as a …a… what do you spies call them? A mark or an asset. Right? Well I'm not and I'm not a whinny civilian who can't handle the truth and I don't appreciate it from you or the Major. I know it had to be hard for you to tell me, but give me some credit Sarah."

She knows he's right and it's the deception on her part he's angry about. She should have trusted him and just flat out told him, but it's too late and she resolves herself to the outcome.

"We'll since you don't trust me; I'll call Graham and ask to be reassigned."

"Is that your answer? To run away from your problems like Casey just did? I've tried that before Sarah and it doesn't work." He walked over and sat down next to her. "We need to solve our problems together as a team. I want you on this team but I need you to be honest with me."

"I told you I didn't know how to tell you. I don't know why they didn't tell you about it during the initial briefing."

He softened his tone and looked at her. "You're right, they should have told me, but worse they left it for you to tell me."

"I didn't know how you would react to it Chuck. I was scared that you would look at me and see Bryce and then you would hate me too."

"You're right Sarah; you don't know me well enough to know that. But I hope if nothing else I've shown you that you can talk to me. You see I need to earn your trust as well. And as far as looking at you and seeing Bryce, well that would be hard to do," he said with a half smile.

She heard the little joke and smiled, but she couldn't speak. She needed to think about what he said.

"Listen Sarah, how about you and I be honest with each other right now? First, let me tell you what I think about you from the little time I've known you. First you're the best agent in the CIA. That's directly from your bosses and mine. Second you're a good person, a person with a heart who cares about your partner. You didn't have to take me to the gym or sightseeing or stay up with me when I was sick. That speaks volumes to me of the type of person you are and the type of team mate I'd like to work with."

"But you don't trust me now," she said trying to hold back the tears.

"I trust you, but when you deceive someone like that it tarnishes that trust. I just want to know why you didn't want to tell me Bryce was your partner, that's all. Is it because he was more than a partner to you? I remember you telling me about the guy you liked and now I'm pretty sure who that is. Is he the guy?"

She sighs, "At one time I thought so."

"Ok. I understand. So the question you need to ask yourself Sarah is if you love him. If you do, then you need to find a way to be with him and work things out. I can't hold that against you because well…the heart wants what it wants. But I can't have you on this team if you do because it will become a problem. You will gradually begin to despise me for my utter disdain for Bryce and I can't have that. So you think about it and do what's right for Sarah Walker and do what's right for this team. No hard feelings."

Mentally exhausted, he softly places his hand on her shoulder and gets up. He walks over and opens the sliding glass door and steps out onto the small patio just outside of his apartment. The air was too thick inside.

The tears began streaming down her face and she couldn't stop them. She wasn't crying for Bryce. She was crying because she had deceived Chuck and in the process hurt him. He actually cared about her and wanted her to be where she would be happy. She didn't need time to think about how she felt about Bryce. She knew she didn't love him and he didn't love her. They were a convenience for each other and a way to relieve stress after a mission. She got up and went to the refrigerator and grabbed two beers and went out on the patio to talk to him.

When he heard the door slide open then close, he turned to look at her. Her red swollen eyes made him almost regret the conversation that had just taken place. He took the beer she offered him and looked away at nothing in particular.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Both remained quiet for a while. He wants her speak when she's ready, so he remains quiet.

"Chuck I don't need time to think about it. If I had wanted to be with Bryce I would have tried and probably gotten out of this assignment already. I've realized I'm not in love with him. At one time I thought I was, but I now know that we were two people put together to perform a job. With Bryce, it was always about the mission and the adrenaline release afterward. But I realized a little while back that was all we shared. I am sorry I deceived you. When I found out about your history with Bryce, I got worried. I wondered why the hell they picked me when they knew about that history, but I followed orders and I thought I was doing my duty, but I shouldn't have deceived you. I want to work on this assignment with you and yes even Casey if you still want me."

He turned to look at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thanks for being honest with me and yourself Sarah. Let's put this behind us and never bring it up again. I want us to always be able to tell each other everything no matter how painful because the success of the mission and our lives may depend on it. I will tell you however that I know a little bit about Bryce Larkin. Don't be surprised if he shows up one day wanting to take you with him. He used to do that to his ex-girlfriends in college and most would fall for it and get hurt in the end. I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't want to see you get hurt. What I'm trying to say is if that situation should occur and you need my help, just let me know."

"Thanks Chuck."

He walked over to her and gave her a hug and she returned it. She immediately felt the comfort in his strong arms and the memory of the previously heated discussion faded away. She knew she could depend on him. He's already proved it once and she wanted him to know he could depend on her. She's never really trusted her partners, including Bryce. She would catch Bryce lying to her, and she didn't like it. She knows how Chuck felt now.

"Now I'm not going to hug Major John Casey like this and I hope you don't think this is inappropriate."

She laughed trying to picture the two men in a hug.

She looked up at him. "I'm you cover girlfriend so we'll be doing more of this in the future."

He was glad to hear her laugh and see that smile again. One thing's for sure, he thought Sarah Walker had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Yeah you're right about that," he laughed. "Why don't you give the Major a call? I'm sure you'll have better luck than me getting him to answer his phone. I'm going to grab a shower."

Sarah dialed Casey's number but didn't get an answer. Damn it Casey pick up your phone she thought to herself.

She knew Casey was avoiding her calls, so decided to wait a few minutes and try again.

She walked around looking at the photographs in the living room. Most were of Chuck with what looked like his buddies in either Iraq or Afghanistan. There was a picture of an older man taken outside in an area she thought was probably Wyoming. There was also a picture of young woman that had the same features of Chuck. His sister most likely she thought. She found an older photograph of Chuck with the same young woman. Chuck looked about 18 years old then. She recognized the goofy grin, but his hair was a lot longer and curly. He was cute she thought to herself.

Casey walked around the apartment complex twice. He needed to think and he knew he needed to calm down. He initially decided to call Beckman and ask for a reassignment. But the more he walked and thought about it the more he realized Bartowski was right. The kid had the guts to confront him and tell it like it was. The team came first and that impressed the hell out of John Casey.

He felt his cell phone vibrate again and looked at the caller I.D.

"What is it Walker," he growled.

"Are you all right Casey?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In front of the building."

She sighed. "Ok, I'll be right there."

John Casey hated talking about feelings and all the bull shit that went along with it. He didn't need Walker coming out to console him.

"Hey John," she said slowly walking up to him.

"What do you want Walker?"

"Are you coming back in?" she asked.

He turned away from her and sighed. "Yeah I just needed to blow off some steam."

"Well just after you left he called me out about lying to him the other night."

"You lied to him? Let me guess, Bryce?"

"Yeah," she said sadly.

"Shit Walker, we're both going to be canned now."

"He asked me the name of my ex-partner and I told him he was just an agent and no one significant. I didn't want to deceive him, but I wasn't ready to tell him about Bryce yet. I should have realized he was a trained interrogator and would pick up on the deception."

"So what did you tell him then?"

"After a heated discussion, I told him the truth. I told him Bryce was my ex-partner and I told him about our relationship," she said frankly.

"And he was ok with that?" Casey asked surprised.

"Yes, once I explained that there was nothing between myself and Bryce other than a physical relationship."

"Right. I guess you haven't heard the rumors about you two then," Casey said with a smirk.

"Look its true John. I don't give a shit about rumors. At one time I thought I loved him, but I've since realized I don't."

The only response she got from him was a grunt as he looked back at the apartment door.

"What are you going to do Casey?"

"Shit Walker the only thing I can do, apologize. If I call and ask for a reassignment, Beckman will have my ass sent to some God forsaken place. Besides I misjudged the kid. He's a god damn hero Walker. I mean just look at all those ribbons on his chest and I treated him like a mark when I really should be happy to work with someone like him."

"You weren't the only one to treat him that way John. Look, it's not too late. If you would've heard our discussion, you'd know that. He wants both of us on the team. He just wants us to be honest and trust each other like partners should. Hell, I think we both forgot what they taught us at the academy. So go talk to him. He's the one that asked me to call you."

"I'll be there in a minute," he growled.

When Sarah came back in she found Chuck on the couch looking through a magazine.

"Did you find him Sarah?"

"Yeah. He'll be here in a minute."

"Ok. Thanks."

"I'm going to unpack and take a shower. I'll be down in a little while."

She sighed and went upstairs to unpack. She opens the closet and finds it just as Chuck had said, half empty with just his uniforms and dress slacks and shirts.

She feels funny hanging her clothes next to his as if she's putting a piece of a puzzle in place. She shakes herself out of her thoughts as she hangs the last of her clothes up.

Sarah jumped into the shower happier than she had been in a long while. She wondered what she would've done if Chuck had done the same thing to her, although she already knew the answer to that. She would've asked he be reassigned. But Chuck didn't take the easier solution. He wanted to work out the issue and in the long run he was right. She stepped under the shower head letting the guilt and sadness she had felt about deceiving Chuck wash down the drain.

Casey walked in and saw Chuck on the couch. Both men ignored each other as Casey walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. He came back to the living room and sat down in a chair across from the younger man.

"You were right Bartowski. I did lie to you and disobeyed orders. I treated you like a mark instead of a respected military officer. I haven't worked with a lot of partners so I tend to do things on my own. I was wrong to not tell you about the bugs and I'm sorry about that."

Chuck knew those words were probably hard for the NSA agent to say and it made him appreciate them even more.

"Thank you Major and I respect and appreciate your honesty. Do you think we can work together as a team?"

"I believe we can do that Lieutenant," Casey replied.

Chuck then got up off the couch and stuck his hand out to Casey. He looked at it, got up, and shook the younger man's hand.

About thirty minutes later, Sarah walked downstairs to the sound of the two men laughing. She stopped for a minute and realized they were sharing war stories. She thought she'd never get to hear Casey laugh, but here he was laughing out loud. I guess they worked things out between them she thought.

"Hey guys I have a suggestion. I'm tired so why don't we stay in and get a pizza and a movie."

"Sounds good to me. How about you Major?"

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you two go get the pizza and movie while I take a shower? No girlie movies though."

Chuck laughed at the expected comment from the big man while Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"All right Sarah lets go. I know the best pizza parlor in San Diego and it's not far from here."

They go out to the parking lot and Chuck walks up to a vehicle that's covered. He removes the cover and hits the remote, turning off the alarm and unlocking the doors. Underneath is a beautiful new blue 2008 Mustang Shelby GT convertible.

Chuck and Sarah hop in. She can fell the vibrations from the dual exhaust resonators as the V-8 engine comes to life. He puts down the top and slips on his sunglasses and they take off.

She can feel the power surge as Chuck shifts through the gears of the five speed manual transmission. The wind blowing through her long blonde hair makes her feel alive. He darts in and out of traffic shifting through the gears as the car accelerates and Sarah now knows why he wasn't nervous when she drove the other night.

The first stop is the video store where they pick up two movies. Chuck insists she get what she wants no matter what Casey says and then a get an action movie that Casey should like.

Next stop is the pizza parlor where Chuck runs into some of his Navy buddies. He introduces her as his girlfriend and she can see the envy in their faces. They order two pizzas, one vegetarian no olives and a meat lovers for Casey.

Walking back to the car Chuck asks Sarah if she wants to drive back to the apartment.

"Sure Chuck," she replies as she slips into the driver's seat. He pulls down his sunglasses and looks at her.

"You think you can handle this car," he asks deadpan.

She just looks at him with a devious grin as she slips on her sunglasses and puts the car in gear and they take off. Her driving is even more risky than the other night, but Chuck doesn't care. He knew she could probably handle any car she drove.

As she parks the car and turns the engine off, Chuck can't help but comment on her driving.

"Well I guess you can handle this car."

She replies with a "humph" as she opens the driver's door and gets out. He decided to have some fun with her.

"Your technique could use a little work though," he said with a grin. That earned him a hit to the arm.

"Hey Sarah, I'd be glad to give you lessons if you like," he said barely able to control his laughter. That earns him a big pinch as Sarah grabbed the flesh of his arm and twisted.

"Damn Sarah. We need to talk about your aggressive nature," he said rubbing his arm trying to hide his laughter.

She turned around and put her hands on her hips, clearly displeased.

"Hey buddy you haven't even begun to see my aggressive nature yet and as far as driving lessons go, I think you could use a few yourself."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. He thought he saw the edge of her mouth begin to curve upward, but he couldn't see her eyes through her sunglasses, but he guessed they were boring through him at the moment. He didn't care. She looks beautiful even when she's mad or least trying to be.

"Ok Sarah we'll see." He smiled as he grabbed the pizzas and movies and turned to go into the apartment. He didn't see the smile on her face when he turned away from her. She liked the banter Chuck gave her.

Chuck was just about to open the door to his apartment when he heard someone call his name.

"Lieutenant Bartowski…Lieutenant Bartowski!" the woman yelled.

Chuck turned to see Mrs. Stallings, a 65 year old widow, walking toward him carrying something in her hand.

"Lieutenant Bartowski you're finally home. I made a chocolate cake for your like I said I would."

"You didn't have to do that Mrs. Stallings," he said smiling at the woman.

"I told you Lieutenant Bartowski I would bake you a cake for getting Sweetie off of the roof for me. Now here take it please. A young navy officer like you needs to keep up your strength," she said.

"Ok, well thank you Mrs. Stallings. I appreciate it."

"And who's the pretty lady you have with you? Hi, honey, I'm Nadine Stallings, Lieutenant Bartowski's neighbor."

"Hi Mrs. Stallings. I'm Sarah Walker, Lieutenant Bartowski's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend! It's about time. Lieutenant you sure picked a pretty one."

"Yes ma'am, she sure is pretty," said Chuck smiling at Sarah.

"Well I'll let you two be then. It was nice to meet you Sarah and take good care of this young man," said Mrs. Stallings.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm and smiled, "I sure will. It was nice to meet you too ma'am."

Chuck and Sarah entered the apartment and put everything down on the table. Sarah raised an eyebrow and stood there looking at him. Chuck tried to ignore her and walk out of the kitchen, but she blocked his path. He stopped and finally looked at her.

"What?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were also a fireman? Have you rescued any babies?" she laughed.

"S-a-r-a-h…I just helped out a poor lady whose cat was stuck on the roof. I felt sorry for her. She doesn't have anyone except for her cat."

Sarah walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Chuck, I'm teasing you. I think that was a sweet thing to do."

"Well don't let that get around, I have a reputation to uphold," he said mockingly puffing out his chest.

Sarah rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

After they finished watching the action movie, Casey excused himself and went to bed. Sarah and Chuck stayed up and to watch the second movie.

"You what sounds good right now Sarah, a piece of chocolate cake with a glass of cold milk."

Chuck swore he saw Sara's eyes glaze over. "You want a piece," he asked.

"Yeah. That sounds good," she said.

"But we have to go for a run in the morning though, ok?" he asked.

"Ok. What time?" she asked.

"How about 0700?" he replied.

"Ok. Now you get the milk and I'll get the cake," she said scooping off some of the chocolate icing and putting it in her mouth before Chuck saw her.

He turned around to hand her a glass of milk and saw something on the corner of her mouth. He sat the glasses down and got closer to her. She turned around and almost dropped the plates when she saw how close he was. She froze.

"Sarah, you have something on the corner of your lip," he said as he got closer to look.

She had to steady her nerves. He was so close to her, she could smell the body wash he had used. She took a deep breath and didn't blink.

"You know that looks like chocolate icing. Did you know that somehow a piece of chocolate icing happened to get on the corner of your lip," he said reaching out and wiping it off with a napkin.

He turned around and put the napkin in the trash can. "So how was it," he said with a smirk on his face.

She didn't answer. She was trying to remember she had to breathe and was thinking that her and Chuck with chocolate icing sounded good all of a sudden. She was really going to enjoy this piece of cake.

As he was putting the second DVD into the player she had a question she wanted to ask.

"Chuck, how many missions have you been on since you became a Seal?"

"Officially I believe its twenty-one. Didn't you get to review some of my file?"

"No. We only know what we were told in the meeting."

"Well when your clearances are updated, you'll probably have full access to everything in there. Is there something you want to know specifically?"

"No. Just curious that's all," she said.

As the movie began, Sarah Walker decided she wanted to know more about Navy Lieutenant Chuck Bartowski, but right now she would settle for the chocolate cake and her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter was a little easier to write so I wanted to get it out there. Thanks to all of you who took to time to review and leave your comments. As always, they are much appreciated.**_

_**I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 6

September 22, 2007

San Diego, California

0600 hours

Sarah was inches away from sinking her knife into the object of her irritation when she realized it wasn't her alarm clock. So she did the next best thing and hit the snooze button. She sighed and rolled over trying to remember the details of her dream.

"_Sarah, you've got a piece of chocolate icing right there on the corner of your lip," he said, his face a few inches from hers. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and she froze in place. "Let me get that for you," he said as his finger gently picked the icing from mouth. He put the finger near his mouth and proceeded to extend his tongue to lick the chocolate treat from his finger. She watched the entire process in slow motion as his tongue started at the base of the finger and moved its way upward to the tip. She didn't know she could be jealous of a finger. She was fine until the smile and least she swore it was the smile afterward that did it, because the next thing she remembers is dragging Chuck into the bedroom with a can of chocolate icing. After removing her clothes and his (he's to slow anyway), she gave him clear instructions where to put the icing. He smiled at her as he went after the first location. She waited in anticipation as she felt his rough tongue rake her skin toward the first dollop of icing at the crook of her neck….._ BUZZ!...BUZZ!...BUZZ!...

"Damn alarm clock ruined my Chuck dream," she said as she hit the snooze button.She got up and jumped in the shower never touching the hot water handle.

Chuck woke up abruptly from his own dream, except it wasn't of a beautiful blonde agent. It was the reoccurring nightmare he's been having for a while now. He sat up, covered in sweat. He turned to see it was just getting light outside and he had what seemed a hundred things to do before the medal ceremony tomorrow. He signed as he thought about the upcoming event. He didn't want this medal and tried to get them to give it to someone else, anyone but him. But the Admiral called him directly and under no certain terms told him he was getting it because he'd earned it and he'd make it an order if he had to. One thing he didn't want to do was piss of the Admiral. Every since he was given command of this platoon of Seals and their special mission tasking, Admiral Edwards seemed to take him under his wing and he soon found out why. It appears the Admiral also commanded an elite group of Seals in his younger days and felt compelled to help Chuck anyway he could.

He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his running clothes. When he came out, he saw Sarah stretching in the living room wearing a cutoff t-shirt and shorts. He stopped and watched her for a moment, noticing how agile she was. He swallowed hard, and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, good morning Sarah," he said as he began stretching.

She stopped when she heard his voice and smiled. "Good morning Chuck. How'd you sleep?"

"Eh. Ok," he replied. "You?"

"Great, thanks, though from the looks of you, we need to make some different sleeping arrangements," she said as she walked over to him. "You're clearly not sleeping well."

"Sarah, where I sleep has nothing to do with how well I sleep."

"Nightmares again?" she asked, continuing to stretch again.

"Again? How do you know?" he questioned.

"Casey told me. Remember the bugs he had in your room."

"Oh yeah. I guess I freaked ya'll out, huh?" he asked.

"No, but I do know about nightmares Chuck. Have you talked to anyone about them?"

"Yeah. They said they'd go away after a while, buts it been over 6 months. I don't know what's going on," he said.

"You think the test download may be affecting you?" she asked, concern on her face.

"No, I don't think so," he said as he finished stretching.

She walked over to him. "Sometimes it helps to talk to someone else about it you know."

"You offering to listen?" he asked with a half smile.

"Sure Chuck. We're going to be partners and I'll be there for you ok?"

"Alright, thanks Sarah. I appreciate that. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. How far you want to run today?" she asked.

"Ten miles ok?" he responded.

"Sounds good."

After a couple miles, they ran into a large city park that had a jogging trail.

"This is a beautiful park Chuck. Is this where you normally run?"

"Yeah, here or on base. The whole path here is about 6 miles long."

The jogging trail was pretty crowded that morning so they couldn't always run side by side and Chuck being the gentleman he was had no problem moving back and running behind her when necessary. He had to admit he rather enjoyed the scenery.

Sarah thought it was nice of him to break stride and get behind her when necessary, but she began to get curious after he failed to come back up when it was clear. Well that and her spy senses that were seriously tingling the back of her neck. She turned her head slightly and smiled when she saw him staring at her butt. She decided two could play at that game and moved to her left so he could move up next to her, which he did. When the next runner approached, she looked over at him and smirked as she dropped back behind him. She had to admit she enjoyed her view also.

Chuck smiled when he saw her move over allowing him to come up to her right. He knew he'd been caught in the act and she was going to pay him back. He moved up next to her and smiled to himself. Sure enough when another runner approached them, she dropped back behind them. He almost laughed and then decided to continue the game and moved over to the left.

She knew he was now toying with her, so she decided to stop the chess moves they were performing and stay behind him for a while. As they ran back out of the park for a while, she ran up next to him. She laughed when he looked over at her with a grin on his face.

"Ok. Ok. You caught me," he said laughing.

She played coy. "I'm sorry Chuck, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I sorry Sarah, I shouldn't have."

"I'm not," she replied.

He turned to look at her and then stopped and started walking. He wasn't sure he wanted to respond to that, yet.

She glanced back and noticed he'd stopped. She walked back to meet him thinking maybe he'd pulled a muscle, but she noted he wasn't limping.

"Everything ok Chuck?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Thanks," he said.

He wasn't breathing hard and he wasn't hurt. She wondered why he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her he liked her and that he thought she was pretty and funny, but he begged off.

"I thought we could walk the rest of the way. It's only half a mile to the apartment," he said hoping she believed his answer. She did.

"Oh. Ok. That went by pretty fast, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, it did. Must be the company," he said as he bumped her shoulder.

"Well at least you had something to look at while you were running," she smirked.

He bent down to tie his shoe lace hoping she didn't catch him blushing, but she also bent down suddenly needing to tie her shoe lace.

She saw the blush and smiled to herself. Was he actually shy about what he had been doing she thought. The thought surprised her, so she changed the subject.

"So you ready for tomorrow Chuck?"

He walked in silence for a while. "You know I didn't want this medal. The Admiral told me he'd make it an order if I made him. Can you believe that?" he asked, a half smile on his face.

"Why don't you want it?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"I don't know. Guilt I guess," he replied.

"Guilt about what?" she asked, now curious where this was going.

"The people we couldn't save. You know I still see them in my dreams," he said stoically. "I see each of their faces as if I just saw them five minutes ago."

"Chuck you can't always save everyone."

"I know that Sarah," he said harshly. "I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"You don't need to apologize Chuck, I've done the same thing before," she said with a look of understanding.

"There's been a number of missions where we couldn't save everyone and it didn't affect me like this," he said somberly. "There's something different going one here. When I see the ones in my dream that didn't make it, they're asking me to help them, but I can't. They look at me and then they all close their eyes. I see them die every time in my dream."

They walk awhile not speaking, just thinking and walking. She wanted to help him, but she's not sure how.

"Maybe they want you to find their killers Chuck."

He stops walking again and she can see he's thinking about what she's said, although she hadn't given her response a lot of credence. He starts walking again.

"But we did get their killers, I think." It's a doubt. Did we really get all their killers he thought to himself.

"I think your right Sarah. Maybe they're trying to tell me there are others involved."

He turns and smiles at her and then does something that catches her totally of guard. He grabs her and kisses her. When he breaks the kiss, he says "Thanks Sarah. I think your right about that. Come one. I'll race you back."

She wants to run after him, but her legs won't move. The kiss caught her off guard she doesn't open her eyes until she hears him run away. Wait. What just happened here she thought to herself. She took off after him.

"Wait Chuck. What am I right about?" she yells. _Damn it, I'd at least like to know what I'm right about._ She did want to know, but she was still thinking about the kiss. It wasn't just the kiss though. It was the fact that he had initiated it.

He was about to go in his apartment when he looked behind and didn't see her. He frowned and started to run back the way he came when he saw her. He smiled until he saw the expression on her face.

"Sarah, what happened? Are you ok?"

She knew she had no reason to be mad, but she hated to lose. She saw his smile drop when she got closer and it reminded her of a sad puppy dog look. She stopped and stood in front of him. Turn around is fair play she thought and she grabbed him and kissed him and ran inside and upstairs to shower.

Chuck stood there for a minute trying to figure out what just happened. Very few things rendered him speechless, but what just happened was now one of them.

Sarah smiled. She knew it had the desired affect when she didn't see him enter the apartment right away.

When he finally walked in the apartment, he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went to shower.

He thought about all that had to be done today. They had to pick up his uniform, Casey's suit and Sarah's dress from the cleaners. He had to polish all his brass buttons and shine his shoes. Casey and he were scheduled for a hair cut this morning. Sarah had an appointment with a hair dresser although Chuck didn't know why as her hair always looked nice. Then he thought about the kiss. Why did she kiss me he thought as he reran the day's events over in his head. Then it hit him. He had kissed her first after he realized what his dreams may mean. He smiled, realizing she was just paying him back.

After the shower Chuck dressed and went down stairs to grab a cup of coffee and found Sarah and Casey at the table. Casey caught the look between the two and grunted as he got up to get another cup of coffee.

"Ok guys," said Chuck, "we have a lot to do today so I thought first we would drop you off Sarah for your hair appointment and then the Major and I would go to the barber shop for a haircut. When we're through we'll pick you up and then go to the cleaners to pick up our clothes. When we get back I've got some brass to polish and shoes to shine, but first how about some breakfast?"

"Pancakes?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah pancakes," said Casey.

"All right," he said as he started pulling out the ingredients. "You guys want anything in yours?"

"Chocolate chips if you have them," said Sarah.

"A girl after my own heart," said Chuck with a grin.

"Just plain for me Chuck," said Casey.

"Ok. Two orders with chocolate chips and one plain coming up. Why don't you guys go relax and I'll have breakfast ready in a minute."

"You want some help?" Sarah asked.

"Uh no thanks. I got it," he said. He really didn't want to be close to her right now. Not after that kiss. _Damn it Bartowski, get a hold of yourself. _

"Ok guys, breakfast's ready," said Chuck as he sat the plates on the table.

"Mmm. These are good Chuck," she said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah Bartowski, these are some of the best pancakes I've ever had. You may me good for something after all," replied Casey with a smirk.

Chuck laughs, "It's my sister's recipe. I grew up on these when I was at home. My sister is an excellent cook."

"You probably haven't had to cook this much food in a while since you live by yourself," she said.

"Oh this is a small batch. Once a month I cook pancakes for the guys. Let me tell that's a lot of pancakes," said Chuck shaking his head.

"You cooked for your team every month Chuck? I think that's great," she said.

"We get together every month for breakfast. It helps with team morale and it's the least I can do for them for all they do for me. They're a good group of guys and would go through hell barefoot for me," he said proudly. I'm going to miss them," he said regretfully.

Casey and Sarah shared a look knowing it would be hard on him to leave his comrades behind.

After they ate, Chuck cleaned off the table and began washing the dishes. Sarah walked in and grabbed a dish towel and began drying the dishes.

"Hey Sarah, I got this. Why don't you go relax for a minute," he said.

"I'm not letting you do all the work, especially after that breakfast. Thank you," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

The silence became deafening between them so he stopped and turned to look at her. "Sarah, I'm sorry for what happened during the run today."

She kept drying the dishes. "Well what if I don't accept your apology," she said deadpan.

He frowned and looked at her. "I… I was out of line today."

She stopped and looked at him and smiled. "I thought it was sweet."

He leaned in to whisper. "But…I kissed you and ..."

"And I kissed you too," she said as she continued to dry the dishes.

He looked at her for a moment and then continued washing the dishes.

She smiled to herself. He really was a sweet guy, but then sweet made her think of chocolate icing again.

"I think that plate's dry now," said Casey.

Sarah looked around. Where did Chuck go and how did I not notice Casey walk in?

"I've got to go change," she said as she barreled out of the kitchen.

Casey looked at her as she left. "Women," he grunted.

After they finished their scheduled stops for the day, the stopped at a Subway, bought some sandwiches and went back to the apartment.

"Now there's something that's come up. I called my sister last night to make sure they had directions to the base from Burbank. She said she's throwing me a birthday party at her apartment day after tomorrow in Echo Park. I didn't know anything about it although I shouldn't be surprised because she's done it almost every year since college. I'm sorry for the late notice guys, but she's expecting me and I don't want to disappoint her. I know one of you need to be with me but you're both welcome to come," Chuck stated.

Chuck just wanted to forget the birthday party, but he knew his sister had the best intentions and had probably already spent a great deal of time planning it. He also knew another purpose of Ellie's party was to hook him up with one of her doctor or nurse friends. She made it a point to personally introduce each one of them to him. He had told her when she called that he now had a girlfriend albeit a fake one. But he knew he had to be careful because his sister could sniff out problems in a relationship. Numerous pointed questions were sure to follow. Chuck had always thought Ellie missed her calling to be an interrogator. He could picture suspects holding their hands over their ears volunteering a confession if they would make her stop asking probing questions.

"Is the day after tomorrow your actual birthday Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"Yes it is," he replied

"Count me in. How about you Casey?" she asked.

"Hey it beats staying here" he replied.

Chuck smiled. "Good "he said. We can leave the morning after the medal ceremony. Pack an overnight bag because we'll probably spend the night in Burbank."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter is long. I couldn't find a good place for a break. Please keep the reviews and comments coming. We all know that's what drives us to finish the next chapter. As always, I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 7

September 23, 2007

San Diego, CA

1800 hours

It was an hour before the ceremony and Chuck had finished putting on his full dress white uniform and replaced some of his ribbons with actual medals as required by naval regulations. He took a final look in the mirror to insure everything was straight and in its proper place. He sighed realizing this may be the last time he wears the uniform of a naval officer. He grabs his hat and walks into the living room and sees that Casey's ready and waiting dressed in his crisp black suit.

"You look good Bartowski," replies Casey as he gives the Lieutenant the once over. The large quantity of ribbons and medals dangling from Chuck's chest definitely got Casey's attention.

Chuck reaches over and picks a piece of lint off Casey's suit. "As do you Major."

As the two men are talking, Chuck notices Casey glance up at the stairs. He follows his line of sight and almost drops his hat as his mouth is agape. Down the stairs walks the loveliest woman he has ever seen. Sarah has her hair up to the side with large curls at the back and is wearing a sleek black dress that hugs her curves, but is appropriate for an occasion such as this.

She has a big smile on her face as she walks up to the two men.

"You look nice Walker," said Casey.

"So do you Casey," she replied.

Sarah turns to look at Chuck who is still dumbstruck. "Well Chuck, how do I look?" she says. She almost laughs at the effect she has on him.

Casey gives Chuck a nudge breaking him out of his stupor. "Uh…Oh…Wow! Sarah you look beautiful," he says as he takes her hand and brings it up and kisses it. She shivers as his lips touch her hand.

Sarah can't help but smile back and blush. Always the gentleman she thought. "You look pretty good yourself there Chuck," she replied noting how handsome he looks in his uniform.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm going to be comfortable in an auditorium full of you squids," Casey replies.

"Squids? What are you talking about Casey?" asks Sarah.

Chuck smirked. "Squid is a term used by the other services to denote naval personnel. Just like we refer to Air Force personnel as zoomies."

Casey let out a low growl.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "All right boys, enough of the name calling. We need to get going."

"Ok, but just a minute. So I know the Major's carrying a gun, but I don't see any place you could carry any weapons and if I know you there's a gun in there somewhere," said Chuck checking out the dress closer.

"Bartowski, you don't know if I'm carrying or not. You're just guessing," Casey growled.

"Well Major you're right handed and you're carrying it on your right hip," Chuck stated.

"How do you know that Bartowski? I'm wearing a suit," asked Casey who was getting perturbed.

Chuck grinned at his partner. "Well from my on observations over the last few days, you do everything with your right hand and when I picked that piece of lint off your suit, I felt the gun."

Casey just grunted and stormed off out of the apartment mumbling something about smartass partners.

Sarah had to laugh. Chuck had a way of frustrating Casey.

Chuck smiled and turned to look at his remaining partner. "What'd I do?"

"Well since you're so smart Chuck, where's my gun then?" she deadpanned.

"I have a pretty good idea, but I think I'll just leave that one alone. There are just certain places a gentleman shouldn't check for lint," he said trying not to blush.

She laughed as Chuck grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment in a near panic state.

When they arrived at the base, the gate guard promptly saluted Chuck and waved them in. He parked near the building where the ceremony is to take place. The building is an old hangar that has been converted into a large hall. He gets out and goes to the passenger side and opens the door for Sarah, extending a hand to assist her from the car.

He holds his right arm out and Sarah places her arm in his as Casey falls in behind them. Chuck escorts them to the rear of the building where he notices his sister and her boyfriend are already there waiting for them.

Chuck smiles as he notices how beautiful his sister looks all dressed up, her hair pulled to the side. Ellie turns around to see her brother escorting a beautiful blonde woman.

"Chuck," she exclaims and runs to give her brother a hug.

"Easy Ellie. I just had this uniform pressed," he says, a big smile on his face.

"You look quite handsome little brother."

"And you look beautiful Ellie," Chuck replies holding each of his sisters arms as they face each other.

Chuck turns to his sister's boyfriend. "Hey Devon. How's it going?"

"Hey bro. You look awesome," replied Devon.

"Ellie, Devon, this is my girlfriend Sarah Walker and her cousin John Casey."

"Sarah, John, my sister Ellie and her boyfriend Devon Woodcomb."

Ellie turns her attention to the beautiful blonde. "Chuck, I know you said she was beautiful, but I think she's more gorgeous than you described." Chuck turns his head and clears his throat trying to conceal the redness he feels forming on his face. Leave it to his sister to repeat everything he says.

Sarah smiled to herself. She wasn't aware Chuck had talked about her to his sister. She made a mental note to find out what else they discussed about her later.

"It's so nice to meet you Ellie," said Sarah.

"It's nice to meet both of you," replied Ellie. "Are you both coming to Chuck's birthday party tomorrow night?"

"We wouldn't miss it Ellie," replied Sarah.

The hall was beginning to fill up and the ceremony was set to begin in 15 minutes. Chuck escorted Sarah followed by Ellie, Devon and Casey up to the front row of chairs reserved for the family and friends of the medal recipient.

There was a stage in front of the hall with numerous chairs and a podium with the American Flag and the U.S. Navy flag on either side. Sarah noted Admiral Edwards was on the stage along with other senior officers. She looked around and found Chuck who had just sat down next to the Admiral.

The ceremony began with the pledge of allegiance and National Anthem followed by opening remarks by Chuck's commanding officer.

Admiral Edwards took the podium and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, fellow officers, non-commissioned officers and enlisted personnel. It is with great honor that I stand before you today to award the Navy's highest award, the Navy Cross, to Lieutenant Charles Bartowski. I have known Lieutenant Bartowski for the past two and a half years and the man never ceases the amaze me. I cannot begin to tell you how many times he and his team have pulled my butt out of a fire. Lieutenant Bartowski is like most sailors, proud to serve his country, but he shy's away from being acknowledged. He doesn't do what he does for medals, rather it's to serve and protect this great country and today we will honor him for that. Lieutenant, before I read the citation, some of the men you helped rescue want to say a few words."

"My name is PFC John Vasquez, USMC. I was one of the men rescued by Lieutenant Bartowski and his team. I had been in captivity for a week. I was beaten and tortured for information and left hanging by my hands like the other captives with me. I saw the Seals approaching the front of the cave and I knew the enemy had a trap planned for them. Our captors told us they wanted us to see the ambush. To this day I don't know how they knew when the rescue attempt was to be made. The enemy had Lieutenant Bartowski's team outnumbered five to one laying in wait to ambush them. When their trap was sprung, I saw the Seal team get pinned down by enemy fire and I knew they didn't have a chance. Then out of nowhere, I see one Seal jump up and rush the enemy taking out multiple insurgents. Then I saw the rest of the team move in and take out the remaining insurgents. I was later told than the man that rushed the enemy was Lieutenant Bartowski. I'm here today to offer my heartfelt thanks and gratitude to the man whose bravery saved my life so that I could come home to my wife and daughter."

The Marine turned around to face Chuck and came to attention. Chuck stood up from his chair and came to attention. The Marine saluted Chuck and he returned the salute. The Marine then went over and embraced Chuck. There was not a dry eye in the hall.

Two other men who had also been prisoners came forward and offered pretty much the same story.

Sarah noticed the little girl of the first Marine that spoke looked at her and waved. She gave a small wave back to the child. She looked at the families of the three men who had just spoken about their rescue. They were young couples with small children who were glad to have their husbands and fathers back home.

Admiral Edwards came to the podium and said "I will now read the citation." Someone shouted "ATTENTION!" and everyone rose to their feet civilians and military alike with the military personnel at full attention. Chuck rose and walked mechanically to stand next to the Admiral facing the crowd standing at full attention with the bill of his cap pulled down so tight that it was difficult to see his eyes.

Admiral Edwards began to read the citation that had been sign by the Secretary of The Navy.

" Forconspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while serving as Platoon Leader in SEAL Team 3, Naval Special Warfare Task Group Arabian Peninsula, in support of Operation ENDURING FREEDOM on 10 January 2007. As a leader of a Seal Team platoon, tasked with rescuing captured members of Coalition Forces behind enemy lines, Lieutenant Charles Bartowski distinguished himself by his exceptional bravery in the face of grave danger.

In the early morning of January 16, 2007, as his platoon prepared to begin rescue operations, insurgents ambushed and trapped his platoon against a rock formation. Lieutenant Bartowski radioed for assistance, but was told it would be thirty minutes before reinforcements arrived. Realizing that his men would be killed or captured before reinforcements arrived, Lieutenant Bartowski, using stealth and diversionary techniques, approached the enemy from the flank and then charged the enemy line killing seven insurgents single handily. Lieutenant Bartowski's tactics allowed his platoon to escape from their position and attack the insurgents from both sides. Lieutenant Bartowski's actions saved his team from certain death or capture, allowing them to complete their mission and rescue twenty captured coalition force members. Lieutenant Bartowski's actions reflect great credit upon himself and upholding the highest traditions of the United States Naval Service."

Chuck then turned around and faced the Admiral who pinned the award on the left side of his chest. Both men saluted and the Admiral shook his hand and congratulated him. Everyone sat down as Chuck walked up to the podium and pulled out a piece of paper and prepared to speak. After a moment he folded the paper back up and put it back in his pocket.

"Thank you Admiral Edwards. I had a speech planned for tonight, but after hearing what PFC Vasquez and others went through I decided my words could not begin to compare with what these men had to say. These men and the others with them were the heroes. We will not forget the sacrifices you have made and the ultimate sacrifices of those that didn't make it out alive."

"I joined the Navy at a low point in my life. I needed direction and a purpose so I thought what better purpose than to serve my country. The Navy trained me to be the officer I am today. It instilled in me the values of honor, duty and country. As an American, I can think of no greater calling. Those of us that serve, whether we wear the uniform or not, serve to protect and defend all the families out there like PFC Vasquez's family. But above all else, we serve to protect this way of life from those who want to destroy it."

"The Admiral is right. We don't serve for medals. We don't fight for medals. Although I will cherish this award and am most appreciative to the Navy for this honor, the best award I received today was the words of the three men who spoke today from their heart and seeing the happy faces of their families. Thank you all and may God bless America."

Everyone stood up and applauded for what seem like forever to Sarah. She knew her makeup was running just like Ellie's, but she didn't care. She had never been so moved. Sarah Walker knew there were men in the world like Chuck Bartowski, but she had never met one before. She thought to herself again, wiping the tears from her eyes, how happy she was to be on this assignment with him.

Chuck shook hands with everyone on stage and then came down and met the families of the three men who were rescued. Sarah walked over and stood behind him, listening to the family members thank him for rescuing their loved ones. She noticed the little girl who had waved at her earlier, pulling on Chuck's pant leg. He turned around and picked the little girl up. She almost lost it when the little girl put her arms around his neck and said "Thank you for saving my daddy," and then kissed him on the cheek. It was obvious to her that Chuck was visibly affected by that act of kindness.

They left the group and walked back over to the older gentleman that had been seated in the front row with them. "Sarah this is my dad, Stephen J. Bartowski. Dad, this is my girlfriend Sarah."

"Sarah you are more beautiful than Charles describes. It is nice to meet you," replied Stephen.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bartowski," she replied.

"Charles you have to bring her out to the ranch sometime. I think she'd love it," said Stephen.

"That's a good idea dad, when we get some free time we'll come out for a visit," said Chuck.

Chuck grabbed Sarah's arm and said "Come on we need to get in the receiving line."

Having never attended a ceremony such as this, Sarah wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in a receiving line so she just followed Chuck's lead.

Sarah leaned over to whisper something to him, her lips just grazing his ear. "What am I supposed to do in the receiving line Chuck?" He stiffened at her touch trying to control his reaction.

He smiled, "Just stand next to Admiral Edwards and use that beautiful smile of yours."

Sarah thought her arm was going to fall off. She had never shaken so many hands in her life, but she felt honored to stand next to Chuck and seeing him continue with that megawatt smile of his was an added bonus.

After the last person came through the reception line, Admiral Edwards turned to Chuck and Sarah.

"Who's the lovely woman Lieutenant?"

"Sir this is my girlfriend, Sarah Walker. Sarah this is Admiral Edwards."

"Sarah you must be proud of your boy here," the Admiral said. The Admiral recognized her as the Agent he had met earlier and knew what was going on so he played along.

"Yes sir I have always been proud of Chuck. I feel so fortunate to have met him," she says smiling from ear to ear as she looked at Chuck.

"I have a feeling this young man is going places," the Admiral replied.

"I believe that too Admiral," Sarah replied.

"Well you two kids have a good time. Lieutenant I'm sure I'll be seeing you later."

"Thank you sir and thank you for coming," replied Chuck.

Sarah saw a couple of pretty brunette Navy officers approach them.

"Hey Chuck." One of them spoke while the other just looked Sarah up and down. I just wanted to congratulate you on your award," she said completely ignoring Sarah.

"Thank you Ensign Grey," he replied.

"Please Chuck I've told you to call me Linda," she giggled.

The other woman then spoke. "By the way Chuck, I've never seen you in your dress whites before. They look very nice on you," she said as she looked him up and down.

Sarah Walker couldn't believe what these bitches were doing right in front of her as if she didn't exist. She thought of various ways to kill them, but was broken from her thoughts when she felt Chuck put his arm around her waist and pull her close.

"Ladies this is my beautiful girlfriend Sarah. Sarah, this is Ensign Linda Grey and Ensign Stacy Brown," Chuck stated seeing the fire in the eyes of his future partner.

The women just looked at each other with daggers in their eyes.

Chuck sensing the tension said "Ladies, if you'll excuse us," as he turned around with Sarah on his arm and walked away.

"You know those women had a lot of nerve flirting with you with me standing right there. Even though you and I are not really dating, I will not be disrespected," said Sarah hissed trying to control the volume of her voice.

"I'm sorry it's my fault for not acting sooner. I don't want you disrespected either and I will not stand for it dating or not. Ok? Plus I needed to get you away from them before you killed them with a swizzle stick or maybe a cup," he smiled.

She laughed. He was always taking the blame for someone else.

"The swizzle stick maybe, but not the cup." Her face then turned serious as she glanced at the ground. "You know Chuck; you didn't need to tell them that I was beautiful. I know it's hard to say things for the sake of the cover." _Geez Walker, you're acting like a teenager she thought to herself. _

"Well you are beautiful and that's not a cover, it's the truth. Look, it's easier to tell the truth and the truth is you are beautiful," he said with a serious look on his face. "But, if it bothers you I won't say it anymore. Just let me know," he said as he looked away.

"No it's ok Chuck; I just don't want you saying anything your uncomfortable with," she replied.

"Ok Sarah that's a deal," Chuck replied. "So I guess the hot steamy phone calls to you are out then, huh?" he laughed.

Sarah giggled and had to cover her mouth. "I think we'll hold back on the steamy phone calls,"

she replied. _Did I just giggle she thought? I can't remember the last time I giggled. _

Sarah noticed the two women were still looking at them so she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. She had a devious grin on her face when she saw the women were nowhere to be found.

"Wow," he said just standing there, his eyes wide after the kiss broke.

"Why are you all of a sudden at a loss for words Chuck?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Chuck leaned in to her ear and said "I have to say Sarah that was unexpected, but it looks like you got your revenge on those two," he said with a smile.

"Hey, at least they're still alive," she smirked.

Sarah saw Casey motioning for her to join him. She looked at Chuck and pulled him down to her. She whispered into his ear "Casey needs to talk with me. I'll be back in a minute," she said and then kissed him softly on the cheek.

As she went to meet with Casey, Chuck was thinking about all the PDA Sarah had been performing this evening. He knew it wasn't real and she was just doing her job. A part of him hoped for something more, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. Women like Sarah Walker did not go for men like Chuck Bartowski. He looked around and saw some members of his platoon having a good time. He wandered over to join them.

Sarah met up with Casey and followed him though a doorway. "Beckman wants to talk," he said.

"Beckman's here?" she asked, surprised the General would even leave Washington.

Casey opened the door to a small office where she saw General Beckman standing there waiting for them.

"General we didn't know you were going to be here," said Casey.

"It's not every day someone on my team receives such a high honor Major. Now Agents please report your current status," demanded Beckman.

"General we have set up a cover where I am the assets girlfriend and Casey is my cousin. I work in D.C. for a research firm. We flew down to attend the assets medal ceremony. The assets sister is throwing a birthday party for him in Echo Park just outside Los Angeles tomorrow. All three of us will drive up there tomorrow," replied Sarah.

"Agents I know we would normally refer to someone like Lieutenant Bartowski as an asset, but I think in this situation the man deserves to be referred to by his name. Besides, he'll be an agent soon enough," said General Beckman.

"Understood," Casey and Sarah both said in unison.

The General looked at them sternly. "Agents I think you realize the type of man is joining us. He has high moral values and a duty to serve this country. He is not however a spy. I believe he will be one of our best as time goes by, but he will need your help in learning how to do the unpleasant things spies must sometimes do. That is my biggest concern, but I have faith that you two will lead him through those things."

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

"How are you all getting along?" asked Beckman.

Neither agent wanted to discuss the events of the previous day, Sarah finally spoke up.

"General Chuck had asked me about my last partner and I lied to him about it. He picked up that I was lying and asked me why. I told him about Agent Larkin and our past relationship," Sarah responded.

"What was his response Agent Walker?" asked Beckman.

"He was upset because I lied to him and wanted to know why I didn't trust him," she responded.

"Well, continue Agent Walker, I haven't got all day," she said with a frown.

"I told him that there is nothing between Agent Larkin and myself and that I want to work on this team. He said if that's true then he wanted me on the team," she said.

"Is it true Agent? You're sure there is nothing between you and Larkin?" asked Beckman.

"There's nothing on my end General," responded Sarah.

"I'll hold you to that Agent Walker," replied Beckman sternly. "And you Major. How are you and Lieutenant Bartowski getting along?"

"Fine now, but he found the bugs I planted in his room and wanted to know why I didn't tell him since I was under orders to do so," said Casey.

"And what did you say Major?" asked Beckman.

"I got mad and walked out, but came back in and apologized. He then shook my hand and said that we need to trust each other," said Casey.

General Beckman was not pleased. Both of these agents had misplaced the trust of the man who would be their partner.

"I hope it was not a mistake to put you two on this assignment. Now you both need to understand this. Lieutenant Bartowski is not a mark or an asset. He is a decorated military officer with connections up to the president. He is soon to become the most important piece of intelligence in the world. So get your act together and treat the man with some respect. Do you think he was given command of this elite Seal platoon because his good looks? No. He is a proven leader that demands the trust of his men because all of their lives are counting on it and soon yours will be too. Do I make myself clear?" asked Beckman.

"Yes ma'am," they responded.

She looked at both of them and said with a softer voice, "He's a good man agents. "You'll not find a better person to work with. Dr. Zarnow tells me the download will be ready in a couple days. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting shortly with Admiral Edwards," replied Beckman as she left.

"We were lucky we didn't get reassigned Walker," said Casey, "But you better be careful with all the PDA your doing, it's going to bite you in the ass. You're messing with the kids head."

"Casey I'm just doing my job and Chuck is doing his. He understands what's going on more than you think and you need to pull that stick out of your ass and be a little more pleasant. Now I'm going back to find Chuck," she said and then turned around and left. She knew Casey was trying to goad her and was going to watch her closely, but she didn't care. The General said to not manipulate him and she had no intention of doing that. She had to admit though she had feelings for him. Feelings that were different than what she's ever felt for anyone before.

September 23, 2007

Washington D.C.

2000 hours

Bryce Larkin was glad to be out of that damn holding cell. He thought he was screwed for sure until he was released and told to clean up and go see Director Graham.

Bryce walked into the Director's office and stood next to the chair in front of Graham's desk. Graham turned around and motioned for him to sit down.

"Agent Larkin I'm giving you a second chance. Have you ever heard of a group called Fulcrum?"

"No sir. I haven't."

"Your mission is to try to get as much information on them as soon as possible. I want you to infiltrate their organization. I've put the word out that you were being held for betraying another's trust, but you were released because you had connections. I think they will approach you and ask you to join them," said Graham.

"Will Agent Walker be joining me?" asked Bryce.

"Agent Walker has been reassigned," stated Graham flatly.

"Who do I report to sir?" asked Bryce.

"You will report to me only. Is that clear Agent?" said Graham.

"Perfectly sir," replied Bryce

"You're dismissed," said Graham.

Bryce turned around and walked out of the office with a big smile on his face. He was back in the saddle with a premium assignment. Now to find out where Sarah Walker had been assigned he thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews. The reviews are what keep these stories going. I appreciate all your comments and critiques. As you may or may not have guessed, even though Chuck is a Navy seal, he doesn't know how to handle relationships. This chapter explores that issue with both Chuck and Sarah. As usual I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.

Chapter 8

September 24, 2007

Echo Park

The drive to Burbank was uneventful and had only taken about 2-1/2 hours. They arrived at Ellie's apartment around noon. Chuck hadn't been here in over six months and he was actually glad to get some time to spend with his sister. He knocked on the apartment door and Ellie opened it in short order.

"Hey little brother, you made it," she said hugging him tightly.

"You know Ellie I am taller than you so I'm not little anymore," said Chuck with a small laugh while the group entered the apartment.

Ellie playfully slapped him on his shoulder. "You'll always be my little brother."

"Sarah! It's good to see you again," Ellie said giving Sarah a big hug. Sarah immediately liked the elder sibling. She was open and honest and friendly. Well actually Chuck and Ellie both were. Must be a Bartowski trait she thought.

"It's John right?" asked Ellie looking at the big man. "Yes," replied Casey in a somewhat shy voice which caught both Chuck and Sarah by surprise.

"Where's Devon?" Chuck inquired.

"He's at work. He'll be home about two. Now Chuck, you and Sarah put your things into the guest bedroom," Ellie stated.

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and then went off to the guest bedroom. Once inside they both noticed the one Queen size bed.

He frowned, "Look Sarah, I'm sorry about this. I had told Ellie we were going to stay at a hotel, but she wouldn't hear of it, so here we are. I'll sleep on the floor tonight and you take the bed, ok?"

"Sarah looked at him surprisingly. "No Chuck, we both have to sleep in the bed for the cover. What if your sister came in here and found you sleeping on the floor? We slept in the same bed in D.C. and it didn't bother you."

"You're right Sarah, I'm still trying to get used to this cover thing, but that bed in D.C. was at least a king size and this one is smaller," he said eyeing the bed warily.

She put her hand on his arm. "It'll be fine Chuck; don't worry about it, ok?"

"Ok, fine. I was just worried about you," he said as he continued to unpack.

They remained quiet until they finished unpacking. When he finished he sat on the edge of the bed, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"I need to tell you something about my sister," he said.

She sat down next to him waiting for him to continue.

"Sarah I know my sister and she's going to ask all kinds of questions about us, so we need to be on the same page with this cover," he said.

"Ok, so we need to at least have the same answer for the basic questions," she said.

He sat back up and looked at her. "Like how did we meet, where do you work, what kind of job do you have," he said.

"We meet at the base in San Diego where I was giving a briefing on some research we did for the Navy. You asked me out and during the date you were so charming that I went out with you again," she said.

"Ok," he said. Then he grinned. "Wait I'm charming?"

She smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Well sure you are."

"I'm a research scientist and my company is located in D.C.," she said.

He stood up and starting rubbing his chin. "Ok. Got it. That's a good cover job for you."

"Really? Why's that?" she asked.

"Sarah, you're a very smart woman and everyone will pick up on that. It will be an easy sell."

Sarah felt her heart swell. "You think I'm smart?"

Chuck put his hands on his hips and frowned. "You need to give yourself some credit. They didn't just pick anyone to be on this assignment."

"Thank you Chuck," she said.

"Hey, you welcome. We better go before Ellie starts beating down the door," he laughed.

"John, this couch folds out into a sleeper. I'll get you pillows and blankets later," said Ellie.

"Thank you Ms. Bartowski," said Casey politely.

"John, please call me Ellie," she said.

"Thank you Ellie," he said.

"What do you do for a living John?" she asked.

"I work for a security company in D.C.," he said.

"Well you and Sarah must be close if you decided to travel out here with her," she said.

"Yeah, but I also like Chuck. We hit it off when we first met," he said.

"Well good. I'm my brother has a friend outside the military."

Chuck and Sarah emerged from the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where Ellie was busy preparing the food for the party. "I was wondering when you guys were going to come out," she grinned.

Chuck rolled his eyes at his sister and changed the subject. "Ellie you need any help?"

"Yes, would you and John run by the liquor store for me? Here's a list of what I need. Now you boys scoot. Sarah and I are going to finish the cooking and have a girl conversation," said Ellie.

Chuck went and grabbed Casey and was about to walk out the door to get the beer and liquor.

"Sarah is there any special beer or liquor you like?" asked Chuck.

"No Chuck, I'll' just drink whatever you're drinking," she smiled.

"Sis is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"No, but after the party you, Sarah, John, Devon and I are going to Club Crescent," she said firmly but with a smile.

"El the party is enough, besides I'm sure everyone will be tired," he whined.

"Chuck we haven't been out together as a group in a while, so please indulge me ok?" she asked.

"You know I can't turn you down sis. Ok, we'll be back in a few," replied Chuck as they closed the door.

"You'll like this club Sarah. They have a live band and they're pretty good," she said.

"That sounds like fun," said Sarah.

"So Sarah how did you and Chuck meet?" asked Ellie.

Chuck does know his sister she thought to herself. "Oh we met at work. My company was working on a contract with the Navy and I was giving the presentation. Chuck asked me out to dinner that night. He was so charming during dinner so when he asked me out again I just couldn't refuse," Sarah replied.

"That sounds like my brother. He looks happy so you must be doing something right," said Ellie.

"Oh I don't know Chuck seems to be happy most of the time," said Sarah.

"Well the last time I saw him, maybe six months ago he wasn't too happy and even when we talked on the phone I could sense a difference in him. I'm just glad he finally went and found someone. He's been alone to long. I'm sure he told you about Stanford right?" asked Ellie.

"I know that Chuck told me he left Stanford and then returned there to get his degree," replied Sarah.

"Well Chuck had been seriously dating a girl he meet at college, Jill something, anyway during his senior year his life fell apart thanks to his so called best friend Bryce Larkin. Bryce framed Chuck for cheating on some tests and got Chuck kicked out of school. And you know what else that so called friend of his did; he screwed Chuck's girlfriend after she broke up with him. And to think Chuck was going to propose to her during their last semester. My brother came home a total wreck," said Ellie, the memories still painful.

Sarah's heart dropped when she heard about the other girl friend, but it was replaced almost immediately by anger at what that bitch and her ex had done to Chuck. I guess I really didn't know Bryce that well she thought to herself.

Sarah was broken out of her thoughts when Ellie stopped mixing the cake batter and turned to look at her.

"But let me tell you the kind of man my brother is. After he moped around here for a while, he went and signed up with the Navy. I tried to persuade him not to, but he can be stubborn. He said he wanted to start over and he needed something that would give him a purpose in life. After he came back from basic training he was a new man. I didn't even recognize him. Long gone were the sweet lovable nerd and his beautiful curly brown hair. The Navy made him grow up, just not the way I wanted him too. He had such dreams for his future during college. He wanted to start up his own software company, but all that was left behind after Stanford."

"He wasn't in the Navy very long when Stanford sent him a letter saying their follow-up investigation revealed no evidence of cheating so he went back and finished his degree. After he graduated he went to officer candidate school."

"But you know Sarah, I am proud of what my brother has become. He loves what he does although he can't tell me everything. I know he has an important job which includes saving lives. God I just about lost it at the ceremony yesterday when those three men told their stories about how my brother helped save their lives. I wouldn't have admitted it three years ago, but I think my brother was meant to do this type of work."

Sarah smiled at the elder sibling. "Your brother's a hero Ellie and you should be proud of him. I know I am. People like Chuck don't come around very often."

Ellie smiled back at her. "You know you're the first girlfriend he's had since college. Oh he had plenty of offers, especially from a couple doctors and few nurses I work with, but he wouldn't commit. He didn't trust people anymore after Stanford. I'm just so glad he has you now."

Sarah knew it would probably break Ellie's heart to know that she was not really Chuck's girlfriend. She could empathize with Chuck's decision to join the Navy because it mirrored the reason she joined the CIA. Both of them were looking for something real to hang onto at a bad time in their life.

The guests started arriving about 4 p.m. At 5 p.m., everyone sang happy birthday to Chuck and laughed when he tried to blow out the fake candles. Sarah sat back and watched the interaction between Chuck and his sister. It made her think of her past with her family and the birthday parties they had and all the ones she missed.

Chuck walked up to Sarah who was sitting on a bench and sat down next to her.

"Hey, you've been awfully quiet. I brought you a piece of cake and a drink I made for you," he said as he handed them to her.

Sarah turned to look at him and said "Thank you Chuck. That's sweet of you."

Chuck leaned in to whisper to her, "Sarah, Navy Seals are not sweet. We're brave and ruthless," he said trying to put on his brave face and not laugh.

Sarah looked at him and laughed, "Uh huh and what's that on top of your head?"

Chuck reached up and felt the cone shaped hat his sister had put on him earlier.

"Well it was required for this mission you know. By the way, where's yours? You know you're out of uniform don't you?" Chuck asked her grinning. "I'll go get you one," he said as he turned to get up, but Sarah grabbed his wrist.

"No that's ok Chuck, I'll pass on the uniform attire," she laughed.

She took a sip of her drink, "Wow Chuck, this is good. What's it called?

"It's called a Mojito. Its Captain Morgan rum, mint leaves, sugar, lime juice and soda. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I do. I've never had one before," she said.

He looked out at the guests and realized he didn't know half of them. He turned his attention back to her. "So why you being so quiet?" he asked

"Oh nothing. Just sitting here relaxing and watching everyone," she said.

"I know your just sitting here, but it's a party. You're supposed to have fun and mingle. Come on tell me?" he asked as he smiled and bumped his shoulder into hers.

She looked at him and smiled. They held each other's stare for a moment and she turned away trying to control her emotions.

"I have ways to make you talk," he said in his best fake Russian accent.

She looked at him and laughed. "Oh you do huh? Well I've been trained to withstand all types of torture."

"I can believe that, but I know of one method I bet will break you."

Curiosity was now getting the better of her. "Yeah, well I doubt it," she smirked.

"Don't make me use it now," he cautioned deadpan.

She gave him a questioning look and just shook her head. He slid closer to her and put his arm around her and pulled her close. Her breath hitched at his touch. God if this is torture, I want more she thought to herself.

"So this is your idea of torturing me," she laughed.

He turned to look at her and said "No, this is."

He reached over with free arm and began to tickle her side. He wasn't sure if she was ticklish, after all she's was a spy. She immediately started wiggling around, but he held her tight. She tried not to laugh, she really did, but it came out all of a sudden in a short scream. Not wanting to turn it into a big scene and piss her off, Chuck laughed and turned her loose.

When she got through laughing, she hit him on the shoulder. "Hey that wasn't fair. What was that a Bartowski death grip you had me in?"

"No, only my sister can perform the Bartowski death grip. That was just a big Chuck Bartowski hug."

"So now are you going to tell me why you've been so quiet or do I need to repeat my performance?" he asked leaning in and giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

She seriously contemplated not saying anything just to be hugged like that again, but decided against it.

"Ok you win," she sighed. "I was just thinking back when I was little and all the birthday parties we used to have. I didn't realize how much I missed that."

"Hey I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. I'm a really good listener you know."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her. "Thanks Chuck. Just being here like this means a lot to me. I'm not good at talking about my feelings you know."

"We don't have to talk about anything you know. We can just sit here like this for as long as you want to," he said.

Ellie and Devon approached Chuck and Sarah. "You guys can't be tired yet, plus we're going to Club Crescent a little later."

"We're just enjoying the moment El," said Chuck.

Sarah I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Devon. Devon this is Chuck's girlfriend Sarah."

"Nice to meet you Sarah," said Devon.

"Same here," she replied.

"Remember guys, we're leaving at 8 p.m. for the club," said Ellie.

"Ok sis. See ya later," replied Chuck.

"Sarah do you feel like going out, because if you don't I'll tell Ellie we're not going."

"I'm not tired Chuck, I'm actually looking forward to it. Maybe you can show me some of your dance moves," she grinned.

"Well in that case I need some more liquid courage to loosen up the joints. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "You can get me another one of those Mojitos of yours please."

"Chuck bent over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. I'll be right back," he said.

Sarah shivered as his lips caressed her cheeks and she smelt his fragrant cologne. He smelled good she thought.

After Chuck left, Casey approached Sarah and took a seat beside her. "Well Walker, you look like you're having fun. I figured you'd have Bartowski in the sack by now?" he asked.

Sarah just glared at him. "Casey, what is it with your concern over my sex life. Are you keeping notes?"

"Ugh, not in your lifetime, but it looks like someone else wants to move in on your boy toy," said Casey as he looked to Sarah's right.

Sarah immediately turned around and noticed an attractive brunette about five seven with shoulder length hair. Sarah seethed as she saw the woman get closer to Chuck and put her hand on his shoulder. She watched as Chuck tried to break away from her, but she just kept grabbing his arm.

"I'll put a stop to that," Sarah said as she glanced back to Casey.

This ought to be good Casey thought.

Sarah walked up to Chuck and put her arm around his waist and he tensed up.

"Hey Chuck. Who's your friend?" asked Sarah glaring at the other woman.

"Oh this is Ellie's friend Dr. Laura Johnson. Dr. Johnson this is my girlfriend Sarah," Chuck replied.

Sarah looked at the other woman with a "you touch him again you die" look. The other woman glared back as Sarah pulled Chuck closer to her.

"Nice to meet you," said Sarah with a fake smile. "Now Chuck I want you to show me how to make those Mojitos of yours," she said as she turned Chuck around ignoring the other woman.

"Geez thanks Sarah. That woman never leaves me alone. I've got to tell Ellie to quit inviting her."

"Well you sure you weren't enjoying it," she glared.

"What? …No. Besides I think she just likes talking to me anyway. I took her out one time a year or so ago and we just talked that's all."

"Why are men so blind? Did you not see her put her hands on your shoulder and move closer to you Chuck? Can't you even be a good fake boyfriend?" she said.

He gave a half hearted laugh. "You know that's what Jill told me when we broke up. I guess she was right." _Geez I've killed men at a 1000 yards and I can't even do this._

_Flashback_

_Stanford Campus_

_2003_

"_Look Chuck. You and I aren't working out. You're not in college anymore and I think we need to take a break and see other people," said Jill._

"_You mean like Bryce. Right Jill?" asked Chuck._

"_Look Chuck that happened after you got caught cheating and I didn't know where to turn," she said._

"_I didn't cheat Jill. But you didn't believe me and you went to Bryce. Why Jill? Why did you go to the guy that framed me?" asked Chuck._

"_Look Chuck you weren't even a good boyfriend. I mean you couldn't do anything right when we were dating. It took me dating someone like Bryce to realize that," said Jill._

_End Flashback_

"Chuck? Chuck?"

Chuck was broke out of his thoughts by someone shaking him.

"Chuck are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine Sarah. I was just thinking. Anyway you wanted another drink?" he asked.

Sarah new something had happened and it wasn't good. That bitch Jill had told him he wasn't a good boyfriend and I just said the same thing. Shit!

"Chuck let's go in our room and talk for a minute first ok? Come on," she said.

They both sat on the bed.

"Chuck I'm sorry I said that to you. It's just that it's important to sell the cover and if I see some woman flirt with you I have to step in, but I need some help on your end."

"Alright Sarah, I'll try to do a better job. Look I know this is hard on you, but once I'm an agent we won't need this cover will we?"

She felt the butterflies in her stomach. Is he going to ask me out? "Well I don't see a need for it," she said trying to hold back a smile.

He sighed. "I'll talk to the General and make sure it's ok, and then you don't have to be stuck with me. Look Jill was right and tonight just proved it. I'm not good with relationships, even fake ones. Now let me go get you that drink you wanted," he said as he got up and left.

Sarah plopped back on the bed. She felt like someone had swept her legs out from under her. What the hell just happened? She thought back to what had been said that may have made things go downhill so fast. She came up with two things; she reinforced what Jill had told him about not being a good boyfriend and that this relationship was just a cover. No wonder he thinks I'm not interested in him. She needed to do something.

Chuck came back into the room and handed her the drink. She stood up and took it and then set it on the dresser.

"Sarah is there something wrong with the drink?" he asked.

She didn't answer and just stared at him. She was tired of the games and was going to speak her mind. The next thing she did surprised even her. She pushed him down hard on the bed.

"Now you listen to me Charles Bartowski, I've got something to say and you're going to listen. Got it?" she asked firmly.

Chuck was shocked, but just shook his head up and down. She put her hands on her hips and the words just started flowing out of her mouth.

"Now you said you were a good listener so I need you to listen. I know cover relationships can be hard for anyone, even someone who's done them before. I apologize for jumping down your throat about that other woman and about not being a good fake boyfriend. The truth is I don't think you can be a good fake boyfriend because that's not who you are. Second, this cover we have is most likely temporary and it has to be sold for people to believe it and I know you think I'm wasting my time in this cover and with you. The thing is Chuck, I really like you and I was hoping that we could go out for real when you get back from your training. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I had to tell you."

When she finished, she felt like someone had taken a weight from around her neck. She's never done that before. It actually felt good to get that out. If he didn't feel the same way then, so be it. At least she tried.

Casey felt his phone vibrate and walked out to the parking lot to answer it.

"Casey secure, but in public."

"Beckman secure. Major we'll be ready for the complete intersect download the day after tomorrow. I assume you're in the Los Angeles area right now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, I'll send an aircraft to pick you three up at the Burbank airport tomorrow at noon."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews and heartfelt comments. I appreciate all of them. _

Chapter 9

September 24, 2007

Echo Park

Shock. That's the only thing that registered in his mind. He knew neither one of them was drunk, so was she being serious? A smile started to form on his face when someone burst into the room.

Casey thought he should knock, but what the hell he thought as he barged into the room. He half expected to catch them in the act of something.

"Damn it Casey, have you ever heard of knocking," she hissed.

"Sorry, Beckman called," he smirked.

Chuck got up off the bed. He knew it was time.

"The download is taking place the day after tomorrow. We catch a flight to Washington tomorrow at the Burbank airport," said Casey.

"Ok, thanks Major," replied Chuck.

Casey walked out of the room and Sarah started to follow behind him. Chuck gently grabbed her wrist.

"Sarah can we talk for a moment?" Chuck asked.

She looked back at him clearly in agent mode. "Not now Chuck. Later."

"_What the hell just happened," he thought to himself._ He thought back trying to find out what he might have said or done. Nothing. He couldn't think of anything he did to upset her. The vibration of his cell phone broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller id. It was General Beckman.

"Bartowski secure."

"Beckman secure. Lieutenant are you alone?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm bringing you in tonight Lieutenant. There is a car waiting behind your sister's apartment complex. Your code phrase is unicorn and their response should be cotton candy."

"I don't understand General. What about Major Casey and Agent Walker?" asked Chuck.

"We just received intelligence that implicates Casey and Walker as Fulcrum," she said.

"General I don't believe that. That can't be."

"We're not taking any chances Lieutenant. We'll check them out after we've taken them in. Now go and I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Welcome to the spy world," he thought to himself._

Chuck climbed out what used to be the Morgan door. He saw his sister and waved at her to come over.

"Chuck, what is it?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie, I've just been called back for a mission. You can't tell anyone except Sarah or John, but wait for at least 5 to 10 minutes before you tell them."

"Why can't you tell them Chuck? She's your girlfriend," asked Ellie.

"Because, she'll get all upset and I just can't take it. I have to go sis. Thanks for everything," he smiled and then kissed her good bye.

Chuck went behind the apartment and saw a black sedan and someone standing next to it. He cautiously walked over to the car.

"Unicorn," said Chuck.

"Cotton candy," the man replied and opened the back door. Chuck climbed in and they took off.

Sarah was outside trying to stay away from the crowd. She knew she'd screwed up by leaving when Chuck asked her to stay and talk. She just wasn't good with emotions. She wiped her eyes and prepared herself to go and apologize. She was about to walk in the apartment when she saw Ellie walking over to her.

"Hey Sarah. You ok?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can see you've been crying. I guess Chuck told you he was leaving," said Ellie sadly.

"Whaaaaat? Leaving? Where is he Ellie?" she asked scanning the courtyard.

"He said he got a call and had to go on a mission immediately," said Ellie.

"Which way did he go Ellie?" Sarah asked desperately.

"I saw him walk off behind the apartments over there," she said as she pointed. "But Sarah he's…"

Sarah took off toward the rear of the apartment. Casey saw his partner running through the courtyard and took off after her.

"Walker? What's going on?" he asked as they made it to back of the apartment complex.

She was about to explain when a tranquilizer dart buried into her neck. Casey spun around ready to fire, but was met with the same fate. The two agents were secured and placed in a nearby van.

September 24, 2007

2330 hrs

General Beckman's Private Jet

Somewhere between Los Angeles and Washington D.C.

Chuck was trying to get some sleep, but couldn't get the idea of Sarah and Casey possibly being Fulcrum. He hadn't been in the spy world that long, but he trusted his instincts when it came to people and he trusted Casey and Sarah. He looked around the small jet and it was déjà vu from his first flight to Washington. In the back were two agents in their black suits and sunglasses. _ "Seriously, sunglasses on a plane," he thought to himself. _He leaned back in the seat and thought about his last conversation with Sarah. He still couldn't believe she wanted to go out with him. She was so far out of his league.

September 25, 2007

0100 hrs

CIA Private Jet

Somewhere between Los Angeles and Washington D.C.

John Casey slowly woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He was seated and his hands and feet were secured. He listened to see if he could pick up anything to tell him where he was and who was with him. It became obvious right away that he was on a plane. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed his partner was next to him. There were two agents in the front of the plane facing rearward and four in the back. _"Who the hell has kidnapped us and where the hell is Bartowski," Casey thought to himself_. He nudged his partners arm with his elbow.

Sarah had woken up earlier and accessed their situation. Her neck still hurt from the tranq dart and she could still taste the after effects of the drug. She knew Casey was next to her, but there was no sign of Chuck. _"Why didn't they kill us," she thought and "where the hell are we going?"_ Here biggest concern was for Chuck. She felt Casey bumping her arm. She waited a few seconds and bumped his in return. They were woken out of their fake sleep by someone shaking their shoulders.

"Agent Walker? Agent Casey? We know you're awake. The effects of the tranq dart should have fully worn off by now," the unknown voice said.

Both agents slowly opened their eyes and raised their heads.

"Who are you?" Sarah growled.

The agent didn't reply. He slipped headphones over their ears and placed a laptop in front of them. In a few moments, General Beckman popped up on the screen. The scowl and lack of sleep was evident on her face.

"Agents. We have received information that you two may be working for Fulcrum. We are taking you back to Langley for questioning and will hold you until we can verify the information," Beckman stated.

"What?" they both asked at the same time. "General this is bullshit. We don't work for Fulcrum. Who told you this?" Sarah asked.

"We'll discuss this when you get her," Beckman replied.

"But what about Chu…Lieutenant Bartowski?" Sarah asked clearly worried.

Beckman eyed her for a moment. "Lieutenant Bartowski has been secured." Then the screen went blank.

Sarah looked over at Casey. "What the hell is going on Casey? I know neither one of us is Fulcrum. Someone wants us out of the way. You think Fulcrums going after Chuck?" she asked.

"I don't know Walker, but I don't like it."

"When Beckman called you at the party, did you think she was telling you the truth?" she asked.

"Yeah it sounded like everything was fine," he replied.

"I don't like this one bit Casey."

"You're not alone Walker. You might as well try to get some sleep. We may not have another opportunity."

September 25, 2007

0200 hrs.

Unknown Apartment

Washington D.C.

Bryce Larkin was content as he lay in bed with his hands behind his head. He knew one of Graham's analysts liked him. He had seen it in her eyes every time they had met. Bryce knew she may come in useful one day and that day was yesterday. As soon as he'd left Graham's office he called her and within an hour he had found out that Sarah Walker was in California with NSA Agent John Casey guarding an unknown asset. With the promise of dinner, dancing and more, Bryce had the analyst plant information that Sarah and Casey were suspected of being Fulcrum. He knew that would get her brought to Washington for questioning and possibly out of her assignment and hopefully back with him. Sarah Walker didn't belong guarding an asset, she belonged to him. He rolled over and put his arm around his new lover and drifted off to sleep.

September 25, 2007

0800 hrs

CIA Building

The ride down to the lab was silent. Neither of Chuck's escorts was very talkative. He really missed his partners, especially Sarah. At least you could have a discussion with her. When the elevator door opened he saw Dr. Zarnow scampering down the hallway.

"Good morning Mr. Bartowski," said Zarnow as he walked hurriedly toward Chuck waving his clipboard around. "Everything is ready. I just want to check your vitals," he said.

He followed him into the examination room and Chuck sat on the examination table.

"Please remove your shirt Mr. Bartowski," said the young nurse giving his a reassuring smile.

She took his blood pressure and measured his vitals.

Dr. Zarnow did a quick EKG check and listened to Chuck's lungs as he deeply breathed in and out.

"Except for your blood pressure being a little high, which I think is due to anxiety, everything is good," said Zarnow.

"Have you been sleeping well ?" asked Zarnow as he shined his pen light in each of Chuck's eyes.

"Yeah, sure Doc," replied Chuck.

Not convinced, Zarnow asked "Any bad dreams?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied.

"Mr. Bartowski, my concern is whether the dreams are related to what we downloaded into you last time. Some of the data contained very specific details of some horrific events. Are your dreams related to anything you didn't experience yourself?" asked Zarnow.

"No Doc. The dream is related to something I experienced before the download," he replied.

"Ok then. Let's get started," said Zarnow.

The technicians began hooking up the necessary leads and sensors to monitor his vital signs during and after the download.

Zarnow squinted as he examined all the connections. "Alright Mr. Bartowski we've finished placing the necessary sensors on your body and we'll be taking you to download room shortly."

As Zarnow turned to leave, Chuck grabbed one of Zarnow's arms. "Dr. Zarnow, I have one quick question. I know its kind of late in the game, but it's something I just thought about," said Chuck.

"Ok. What is it Mr. Bartowski?" asked Zarnow curiously.

"Will this computer and data you're putting in here effect my personality any," asked Chuck as he pointed at his head.

Zarnow clasped his hands together in front of him. "Ah, this is a question we had very early on with this project. We concluded the personality traits of a person are stored in a completely different area of the brain. I can almost assure you that will not happen Mr. Bartowski," replied Zarnow with confidence.

Chuck felt a surge of relief. At least if he survived he would still be himself and he was definitely happy about that.

They lead Chuck to the big room with white walls and strapped him in the chair. This chair was different though. It was a large leather recliner that should be a lot more comfortable than the other one.

"Hey I like the chair Doc. Will you let me come back and watch the Super Bowl in here," Chuck laughed.

Chuck shrugged when he didn't get an answer. "Not football fans I take it. I can't blame you. Hell when's the last time the Redskins won anything?" he laughed.

"Mr. Bartowski, the download will take approximately six hours, but to you it will feel like mere minutes. Are you ready?" asked Zarnow.

"Let it rip Doc," Chuck replied.

Zarnow gave him a strange look and then began typing commands into the computer in front of him. The words "Ready for 100% download. Hit enter to proceed" appeared on the screen.

Zarnow spoke into the microphone in front of him. "All right Mr. Bartowski, here we go."

The room went dark and then the images began appearing on the walls.

Approximately thirty minutes after the download started, Zarnow's phone rang and he walked out of the room and took off the dark glasses to see it was General Beckman calling.

"Zarnow here."

"Beckman secure. Dr. Zarnow, when are you going to learn how to answer the damned phone? Are you secure or not?" she asked.

"Uhh…Yes General, I'm secure."

"Status please," she barked.

"General the download just started about 30 minutes ago. It will take approximately six hours to complete," Zarnow replied.

"Alright Doctor, call me when it's over or if there's something else to report," she ordered and hung up.

September 25, 2007

0900 hrs

Detention Area

CIA Building

Sarah Walker tossed and turned on the cot in her holding cell. She couldn't sleep, a hundred questions going through her mind. She had been the epitome of an agent protecting the greater good and serving her country. Now she was being accused of being a traitor. "Well this is definitely new," she thought to herself. But she saw no humor in it, only rage. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the guards calling her name.

"Agent Walker. Time to wake up," a guard hollered.

She turned her head towards the doors. "What is it?" she spat.

"There are people her to see you," he replied.

She rolled out of the cot, walked over to the door and turned around placing her hands behind her. She knew the drill. The guards secured her hands and legs and walked her to the interrogation room.

She walked in the room fully knowing what to expect and wasn't surprised when she saw it. In the corner of the room stood a lie detector and a cart with various bottles of liquids and syringes. There was no doubt they were going to use truth serum or maybe something worse. The door to the room opened and in walked Graham and Beckman.

"Excuse me if I don't stand. I'm a little tied up right now," she said sarcastically.

"Agent Walker, I assure you, trying to determine if my top agent has committed treason is not how I planned on spending my morning. I intend to resolve this issue quickly and you will either be set free to return to your assignment or sent to prison," he said, the last word sounding like poison.

He slid a piece of paper toward her. "This is the evidence we have against you. It's a report from an undercover operative stating that your name along with Casey's has been mentioned in Fulcrum operational reports. What have you got to say for yourself Agent?" Graham asked as he slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

Sarah read the report. It was nothing spectacular. These were the type of reports she would issue when she was undercover, but this one was vague. She quickly looked for the name of the operative who wrote the report, but it had been blacked out. She made a promise to herself right then and there she would take care of the people responsible for this.

"Why don't you quite wasting time Director and get on with this," she hissed. "You're not going to believe me until you hook me up and inject me with truth serum anyway."

His lips partially raised then found their neutral position again. He wanted this over with and he wanted his agent back. Truth is he didn't believe that report either. The biggest thing that made it smell of a setup was that she and Casey were both implicated. _"What were the odds of that happening?" he asked himself. _But this had to be done. These two agents have been entrusted with protecting the human intersect candidate and their superiors had demanded that all measures be taken.

"Very well Agent. I realize you've been trained to resist Pentothal, so we are using a newer derivative. This derivative causes extreme pain if you lie," he said coldly.

Graham waved his hand and three men came in the room. Two were dressed in suits and the other in a lab coat. The men in suits stood on either side of her and the other man filled a syringe with a green liquid.

Sarah prepared herself mentally for what was to come; calling on her training to control her breathing and emotions.

The two men held both sides of her, but she didn't fight or squirm. The other man held the syringe and pulled out her arm to find a vein.

Sarah watched both directors turn their heads away. "Don't turn your fucking heads. I'm going through this to satisfy your god damn concerns so the least you can do is watch," she yelled. She got the effect she wanted as they both turned just in time to see the needle sink deep into her arm.

The first thing she felt was the burning sensation spreading throughout her body. Her arms and legs felt heavy and she began sweating profusely. Her vision went next. Everything was blurry and she couldn't focus so she closed her eyes to avoid it. She felt herself relaxing more and more until she couldn't hold her head up.

"Agent Walker, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I need you to tell me the truth," he asked. "Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What is your real name?"

"Sarah Walker", she replied and then immediately doubled over in pain.

"You want to try again?"

"Ok," she groaned, "It's Jenny Burton," and again she doubled over in pain, but this time it lasted a little longer.

"Come on Agent Walker; don't make this hard on yourself. This is not a trick question," Graham replied.

"I'll tell you, but not in front of them," she fumed.

"I need everyone to leave the room. General I'm going to ask her a personal question that only she and I know the answers to. I would appreciate it if you could step out for a few moments while I do this. Beckman got out of her chair without a word and left. Graham turned the external speaker switch off.

She answered the question and told the director her real name. There was no pain after her answer.

Beckman and the others re-entered the room and the lie detector operator acknowledged the truthfulness of her last answer.

"Agent Walker, do you work for Fulcrum?" Graham asked.

"No." _No pain._

"Have you worked for Fulcrum in the past?"

"No." _No pain._

"Have you ever been approached by Fulcrum?"

"No." _No pain._

"Have you ever heard of the Ring?"

"No." _No pain._

"Have you worked for any other organization besides the CIA?"

"No." _No pain._

"Do you have intentions of harming Lieutenant Bartowski?"

"No."_ No pain._

"Has anyone asked you about the intersect project?"

"No."_ No pain._

Graham looked at the lie detector operator who acknowledged she answered all questions truthfully.

Graham and Beckman walked to the corner of the room to talk. Sarah still couldn't focus her eyes and she was starting to get dizzy and nauseous. She forced herself to sit up straight even though she felt like rolling up in a ball and going to sleep.

Graham advised them to give her the antidote shot to help her recover quicker and sent her back to her cell.

Casey was brought in next and although there were numerous growls, grunts and curse words, they found his answers to be also truthful.

"General I don't believe this intelligence report. I hate to make contact with my underground operative, but this is important,' said Graham.

"I agree. This may be even more important than the undercover mission," replied Beckman. "I have another idea Graham, when Bartowski recovers from his download, let's give him their files and see if he flashes on anything related to Fulcrum or the Ring."

"When do you think he'll be ready General?" Graham asked.

"He should be ready sometime tomorrow," she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. As always they are greatly appreciated.**_

Chapter 10

September 25, 2007

0700 hours

Basement of CIA Building

Washington D.C.

Dr. Zarnow quietly entered the room where Chuck was recovering from the six hour intersect download. The room was completely dark except for the light given off by the medical equipment monitoring Chuck's vital signs.

Zarnow pulled the chart board for his patient and asked the nurse to step outside with him.

"How's he doing Nancy?" asked Zarnow as he read the latest entries.

"He slept through the night thanks to the sedatives, but his brain wave activity started increasing rapidly after he reached REM sleep. He's also been dreaming and talking in his sleep," the nurse replied.

Zarnow placed the pen in his mouth so both hands were free to look at the scrolled print out.

His eyes scanned the printout as it slid through his fingers.

"Hmm…uhuh…," he mumbled.

He abruptly turned and hurriedly walked down the hall way to his office, a piece of the print out dragging on the floor behind him. He walked quickly into his office and dialed his phone.

"Sova, this is Zarnow. I need you to come to my office right away. I don't care what you're doing this is more important," said Zarnow.

Dr. Sova broke away from his meeting and hurried to Zarnow's office wondering what the weird little doctor wanted now. It didn't matter. He was under orders from the Beckman to support Zarnow on the intersect project whenever he needed it. He walked in and saw Zarnow bent over his conference table studying some charts.

"I'm here Zarnow now what is this emergency you have," said Sova with a hint of sarcasm.

Zarnow ignored it and motioned for Sova to come over next to him.

"Dr. Sova I need you to look at this brain wave activity chart and tell me what you see," said Zarnow.

Sova frowned knowing very well Zarnow could read the chart as well as he could. He didn't need a neurologist to look at it.

Sova studied the chart with interest when he saw the amount of brain activity present.

"Is this the human intersect?" Sova inquired.

"Yes it is," said Zarnow.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Sova who couldn't take his eyes off the chart. I've never seen this much activity before. What was he doing when this was recorded?" he asked.

"He was asleep and dreaming," responded Zarnow.

Sova's jaw dropped. "That's not possible. This can't be from just dreams. See this line. That's brain activity as a result of a dream, but then a few seconds later this line ramps up significantly. This is what you would see in someone deep in thought or performing a complex analysis. This doesn't happen when you're asleep," replied Sova.

"That's interesting; these spikes every so often indicate he's flashing, most likely on events in his dream. He's experienced something that's in the intersect," said Zarnow.

"My recommendation is to ask him about his dream before you tell him about this. It may help explain what's going on," said Sova.

"But if he's flashing in his dreams then our estimates about the effect of the intersect on his brain functions are no longer valid," replied Zarnow.

Zarnow's phone rang and he quickly picked it up. A few seconds later he hung up and looked at Sova.

"He's awake," said Zarnow.

Chuck slowly opened his eyes and began to take in his surroundings. The room was dark and quiet except for the lights and noise from the medical equipment. He had the same nightmare again about his mission in Afghanistan, but this time it was different. He seemed to know something about the enemy now. But how was that possible he thought? He had somehow discovered some of the missing pieces. He now knew the names of some the combatants, but more importantly that they've committed this act before. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw the door to his room open and two men enter.

"Mr. Bartowski can you hear me?" asked Zarnow a little too loudly.

"Geez doc, I'm not deaf," said Chuck as he cleared his throat. Sometimes Zarnow was an annoying little man he thought to himself.

The nurse handed him a glass of water and a straw. Chuck took a couple of look pulls on the straw and handed it back and thanked her.

"Ok, good. I'm going to turn the lights on in here," said Zarnow as he motioned to the nurse.

Chuck covered his face with his arm to shield the light from his eyes.

"This is Dr. Sova. He's a neurologist who is evaluating your brain activity after the download," said Zarnow.

Chuck gradually let his arm slip off his face, slowly allowing his eyes to become adjusted to the light.

"How are you feeling Mr. Bartowski?" asked Sova.

"Alright I guess. I don't have a migraine so I'm thankful for that. How long have I been out?" Chuck asked.

"You've been asleep since the download ended yesterday afternoon," said Zarnow.

Chuck sat up trying to recall everything that happened. The last think he remembered was the beginning of the download.

"Where are my handlers Dr. Zarnow?" asked Chuck.

"I don't know Mr. Bartowski, you came here yesterday with just an escort," said Zarnow as he looked at the brain wave patterns on the monitor.

"I need to talk to General Beckman," said Chuck as he looked at the two doctors.

"Mr. Bartowski, you're under my care until your evaluation is complete and I make my report to General Beckman," said Zarnow.

"I understand Dr. Zarnow, but I need to find out about my team," said Chuck as he turned to see who had entered his room.

"Your team is safe Mr. Bartowski," said General Beckman who stood holding the door open. "Doctors if you'll excuse us a minute. I'll meet you in the conference room when I'm through here," she ordered.

The doctors and the nurse scampered out of the room without a word.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?"

"Actually General," Chuck began, "I feel fine. I don't know why I was out so long."

"Dr. Zarnow gave you a sedative so you could sleep and he could monitor your vitals and brain activity."

"General I would really like to know more about what's going on with my team. What have you found out?"

Beckman sighed. Admiral Edwards was right. The first thing he'd ask about was his partners.

"First Lieutenant, I'm giving you the code name Charles Carmichael. This is the name you will be known as during your training and other times as necessary. I've made up a file for Mr. Carmichael and I'll give you that information when you come up to see me this afternoon. If you talk to anyone here or at the Farm, your name is Charles Carmichael understood?"

"Understood ma'am."

"Alright, a report came in stating Walker and Casey were Fulcrum. Because of their current assignment we brought them both in for questioning. So far we've come up with nothing. We have two things left to do. Graham will try to make contact with the undercover operative who sent in the information. The second thing involves you Lieutenant. We need you to look through their files and see if you flash on anything that relates to Fulcrum or the Ring."

"General do I really need to look at their personal files? I feel like I'd be violating their trust."

Beckman frowned. "It's the only way Lieutenant. I'll make it an order if I have to."

Chuck nodded knowing he had to do this whether he wanted to or not. He just hoped Sarah and Casey understood.

"General you said Fulcrum and the Ring. What is the Ring?"

"Actually we're not sure. We think they may be an off shoot of Fulcrum on visa versa. We don't know yet. Now before I forget, someone will bring you a suit, white shirt, tie and black shoes. I want you to dress like an agent so you won't stick out. Now get some rest," she said as she walked out the door.

Beckman walked down the hall and into the conference room to talk to Zarnow and Sova.

"Status Dr. Zarnow," ordered Beckman as she sat down.

"General everything went well with the download. The only thing we've noticed is a marked increase in brain activity while he was asleep. We believe he was dreaming and flashing during his dreams," replied Zarnow.

"Are you sure doctor?" asked Beckman clearly surprised.

"Dr. Sova and I are pretty sure General. We were about to ask him about his dreams when you came in," said Sova.

"I don't want anyone asking him about his dreams doctors is that clear?" Beckman scowled as she looked at both men.

"Uh… yes General, very clear," said Zarnow.

"Alright," Beckman began, "How will flashing during his dreams affect Mr. Bartowski?"

"General we just don't know yet. We will need to monitor him closely and check his brain activity periodically," said Sova.

"Very well, let's get him tested as soon as possible. I've got some files for him to review as soon as you say he's ready," said Beckman.

"He should be able to review those files this afternoon General," said Zarnow.

"Alright gentlemen keep me informed," said Beckman as she got up and left the room.

"Well that takes care of that then," said Sova. "I would recommend we leave him attached to the monitors while he's here and awake and compare those readings to those you recorded last night."

"Well from what little I saw of his brain activity while we were talking to him, everything appeared normal," said Zarnow as he started putting the graphs and charts in a pile.

Zarnow began cramming all the charts in a folder. "But I do agree with you. I'll call you after the testing and we can compare the data."

September 25, 2007

0900 hours

Detention Area

CIA Building

Sarah Walker was sitting in her cell bored out of her mind. She knew she'd passed the lie detector test so she wondered how much longer she had to remain a prisoner. She was still mulling the events over and over in her mind. Someone had purposely incriminated her and Casey as Fulcrum agents. That means they had to know they were working together on the same assignment. The question though is did they know anything about the assignment or Chuck. The implication of them both being labeled as Fulcrum should in itself be enough to severely question the implications. She was broken out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"Agent Walker?" Beckman's voice always sounded more annoying in person than it did on a video link.

Sarah stood up and walked over to the bars separating her from freedom.

"I came to let you know that you should hopefully be out of here this afternoon. I've asked Lieutenant Bartowski to review both you and Colonel Casey's personnel files to see if his flashes reveal any information related Fulcrum activities," she droned.

To say Sarah was upset would be an understatement. "General I protest this course of action. My whole life is in those CIA files, things I'm not proud of and don't want anyone else knowing, especially my partner," she pleaded.

"First you must know I threatened to order him to do this since he would not do it freely. Second, give him some credit. He knows that information is very sensitive to you. Third, considering the type of person he is, would there be anyone else you could trust with this information?" asked Beckman.

Sarah remained quiet not knowing how to respond. She didn't want Chuck knowing all the things she's had to do as a CIA agent. The assassinations, seductions, torturing prisoners were not something she wanted him to know about.

"The question Agent Walker is do you trust him with this information? If not, I'll reassign you once you're cleared," said Beckman who began to walk away.

"General," Sarah began, "how is he ma'am?"

"He's fine Agent Walker."

September 25, 2007

1300 hours

Basement of CIA Building

Washington D.C.

By 1:00 p.m., Chuck had finished all his tests. Zarnow released him for the day. He was hungry so the nurse gave him directions to the cafeteria. After lunch he had a meeting with General Beckman. Of course he still had his shadow with him that never talked or took off his sunglasses.

Chuck made his way to the cafeteria, his shadow not far behind him. It was nearly empty this time of day save for those taking a late lunch such as him.

He grabbed a tray and ordered a club sandwich, soup and ice tea. He moved down to the desert section. The chocolate cake looked good. He smiled and grabbed two pieces. He slid his tray down to the cashier who looked at the tray and then eyed him up and down.

Chuck grinned. "Hollow leg," he replied.

He turned to his shadow. "You want something? My treat."

When he didn't get an answer Chuck just shook his head.

"Deaf, blind and mute," he sighed.

He actually got a low growl for that comment. "At least he's alive," Chuck spoke to no one in particular.

The cashier didn't say a word, she just pointed at the digital readout on the cash register while she examined her fingernails on her other hand.

"Geez, does anyone speak in this building," Chuck said under his breath.

"If it's not too much trouble, can I get a couple of to-go containers for the cake please?"

The cashier rolled her eyes and reached under the counter and gave him two containers complete with plastic utensils.

Chuck sat down to eat while his shadow took a statuesque pose behind him.

About half way through his meal, he saw two drop dead gorgeous women walk into the cafeteria, one a redhead and the other a brunette. He thought it was odd that the site of beautiful women made him think about Sarah. He really wanted to see her. All of a sudden he felt the onset of a flash.

_A ball_

_A wheel_

_Agent Carina Hansen, DEA_

_Passport_

_Argentina_

_A wheel_

_A ball_

The second flash followed soon thereafter.

_A bicycle_

_A key_

_Agent Evelyn Shaw, CIA_

_Passport_

_France_

_A key_

_A bicycle_

Chuck shook off the effects of the two flashes and looked around. No one was staring at him. The two women had their backs turned to him while they were getting their drinks. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The two female agents took their drinks and sat down a couple tables away. Chuck pulled out his iphone to check his email and messages. As he scanned through his text messages he felt like he was being watched. He peered up from his phone and saw the two women smiling at him as they whispered to each other. He immediately felt like he had something hanging out of his nose or something stuck on his teeth. After discretely checking the necessary places, he went back to reading his text messages. Most were from Ellie and a couple from Travis.

He looked at his watch and slipped his iphone back inside his suit jacket. He got up and threw away his trash and grabbed the two to-go trays containing the chocolate cake. He glanced at the ladies who smiled at him again. He nodded and smiled back then walked out of the cafeteria, his shadow not far behind.

Chuck walked in to General Beckman's office and stood in front of the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you sir," she said.

"Yes Charles Carmichael to see General Beckman."

"Ah yes Mr. Carmichael, the General is expecting you. She's in a meeting right now, but I was told to let her know when you arrived. Please have a seat," she said.

"May I borrow this Sharpie please?" asked Chuck.

"Sure go ahead."

While the receptionist was contacting General Beckman, Chuck took the Sharpie and wrote a note on each styrofoam tray of chocolate cake.

After a few minutes a man walked out the door and Chuck felt the onset of a flash.

_A bird_

_A light house_

_Agent Daniel Shaw, CIA_

_Operation Windsor_

_A light house _

_A bird_

When Chuck regained his composure, he saw General Beckman standing there giving him a strange look. He glanced at the receptionist who was typing and didn't seem to notice his flash.

"Please come in Mr. Carmichael," said Beckman. "Have seat."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Was that a flash I saw out there?"

"Yes ma'am." said Chuck.

"Interesting. What did you flash on?"

"The man coming out of your office. The intersect identified him as CIA Agent Daniel Shaw."

"Was there any other information from your flash?"

"Yes, something called Operation Windsor."

As soon as he said it he felt the flash coming.

_A bridge_

_A watch_

_Operation Windsor_

_Undercover operation for Islamic terrorist group_

_London, England_

_A bridge_

_A watch_

Chuck rubbed his face. He was getting a little better at the flashes.

"What did you flash on Lieutenant?"

"Operation Windsor ma'am. It was an undercover operation aimed at getting information from an Islamic terrorist group."

"So you can flash on your own words then?"

Chuck began rubbing his temples. "It appears so. I'm trying to handle the flashing better so I don't draw attention to myself."

Beckman glanced at the two containers on Chuck's lap and frowned.

"What's in the containers Lieutenant?"

"Oh, chocolate cake. I was wondering if you could have someone take them to Major Casey and Agent Walker for me ma'am."

Chuck then saw something he would probably not see again in the near future. A smile began to form on Beckman's face.

"The Admiral has you pegged right. He said you'd do anything to help out your team."

"Well General, it's just that I think we really started bonding and then this had to happen. I just want them to know I'm thinking about them."

"I'll take care of it."

Beckman picked up her phone. "Lieutenant Grey, will you come here a minute," ordered Beckman.

The Lieutenant walks in with a steno pad in hand.

"Lieutenant see that these containers get to Agent Walker and Major Casey in the detention area. Right away please."

The Lieutenant frowned slightly and said "Yes ma'am. Right away."

"Alright Lieutenant, I've got a secure room down the hall for you. Director Graham is there right now with the files. It will probably take you the rest of the afternoon to review both files. Report anything related to Fulcrum, the Ring and any other rouge organization to him. When you're finished, report back to Dr. Zarnow. You'll stay here tonight for observation. Your escort will take you to the room."

Beckman opened her desk drawer and handed him a file. "Now for your code name. We've created a file for Charles Carmichael. He's an ex-Navy officer. Graduated from USC in 2003 as an electrical engineer. Nothing else exceptional. Take the file and study it then give it to Director Graham before you leave. Good day Lieutenant."

"Thank you ma'am," he said as he stood up to leave.

When Chuck walked out of Beckman's office he saw the same two women from the cafeteria sitting in the waiting area. They smiled and he returned their smile and proceeded out the door. He could feel their eyes on his back as he left.

John Casey was sitting in his cell trying to get some sleep. Although he had nothing better to do, he hadn't slept for more than two hours at a time since he's been locked up. He missed cleaning his gun and shooting holes in things. He sat up when he heard the guard approach his cell.

"Major Casey, General Beckman said to give this to you," the guard said as he handed a container to him through the bars and walked away.

Casey took the container and sat down. He noticed the writing on it and smirked. "Bartowski," he barely whispered as he read the words "For J. Casey, Compliments of the USN". He opened the container and saw the chocolate cake and just shook his head.

A few minutes later Sarah received a similar container. She looked at it with curiosity as she read the words "For S. Walker "Yes", Compliments of the USN". She smiled to herself as she opened the container and saw the contents.

"Thanks Chuck," she whispered to herself. She sat down to enjoy her chocolate cake and pondered what the "Yes" meant. She had eaten about half of it when she finally realized what it meant. A smile appeared on her face as she slowly licked the icing off of her fork.


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life

Chapter 11

September 25, 2007

2000 hours

Basement of CIA Building

Washington D.C.

After five hours of reviewing his partner's files and flashing on almost everything he read, Chuck was sent back down to Zarnow's lab to rest. Once in the room he removed his suit jacket, hung it up and crashed on the bed. Sleep came shortly thereafter. That was supposed to be a good thing, but the dreams came all too soon. His routine nightmare had been replaced by images of his two partners performing assassinations, poisonings, seductions, abductions, deceptions and lies. Even in his dreams he winced as their missions unfolded.

He felt someone shaking him and calling his name. "Mr. Bartowski … Mr. Bartowski…Sir it's time to get up. Mr. Barto …"

Chuck's eyes opened and he shot up out of bed reaching for a knife that wasn't there. He calmed himself realizing where he was.

"Ok … ok… I'm awake," he said rubbing his eyes. His head was pounding. He had flashed so many times on the contents of their files that he had a developed a severe migraine.

"Sir General Beckman has asked that you wait for her in the conference room down the hall," said the nurse.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you nurse. How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep about two hour's sir. Dr. Zarnow said to give you this bottle of aspirin for your headache and here's a glass of cool water. Can I get you anything else sir?"

"No thank you nurse. I'll just go wait for her in the conference room."

Chuck put on his suit coat, synched his tie and meandered his way down the hall to the conference room. He flicked on the light switch and he winced as the bright light made the pain in his head throb harder, so he turned off all the lights except for a small one at the rear of the room and took a seat. He opened the aspirin bottle and shook out four in his hand. He threw them in his mouth and washed 'em down with water. He closed his eyes leaned back in the chair and waited.

He had almost dozed off when the bright lights of the conference room came on and he immediately put his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes. He slowly lowered his hand and noticed there were three people in the room with him.

"Lieutenant Bartowski are you alright?" Beckman asked as she glanced at the bottle of aspirin on the table.

"Excuse me General, but I've just been trying to get rid of the headache I've had most of the day."

Beckman stepped out of the room and asked Zarnow to step into the conference room.

"What can I do for you General?" asked Zarnow.

"Mr. Bartowski says he's had a headache all day. What's going on?" asked Beckman.

Zarnow glanced over to Chuck then back to Beckman. "General he's not only just experienced a six hour down load which in its self can cause severe headaches, but he's also performed and extraordinary amount of flashing today. Frankly, I'm surprised he's conscious right now."

Chuck raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Zarnow at the last remark, but he noticed everyone else was looking at him.

"And all you give him is aspirin doctor. Surely there's something else," said Beckman.

"Yes there is General, but he wouldn't be able to participate in this meeting with that medication in his system. I think he should stick with the aspirin for now," said Zarnow.

"Very well, thank you doctor."

Beckman sat back down at the table. "As you can see, we've released Agent Walker and Major Casey. It appears the information was false and had been planted for reasons we aren't sure of yet."

Chuck nodded at his two partners. "I think it's rather obvious. The idea was to separate us and disrupt the team either temporally or permanently," said Chuck.

"You mean a diversion? But for what purpose? You were protected all the time and you hadn't downloaded the intersect yet," said Beckman.

"Exactly General. If I had downloaded the intersect and this happened we would be looking at Fulcrum correct?" Chuck asked.

"What are you getting at Lieutenant?"

Chuck got up and started pacing in the conference room. "Ok, if they didn't know about the intersect or me, then what did want? Think about it. They wanted them. Most likely one of them," he said as he pointed at Casey and Sarah.

"Then why didn't they just try taking them then? I'm really not following where this is going?" asked Beckman.

Chuck bent over and put both hands on the conference table. "Why take them when you'll hand them over voluntarily?" Chuck said.

"What? Hand them over? I hope this is going somewhere and quickly," she growled.

"General in my opinion the person or persons that planted this information work for the CIA. And that means it's someone that knows Agent Walker," said Chuck.

Sarah head shot up. "Chuck how do you know that? Did you flash on something?"

Chuck softened his expression. "No Sarah, it's just my opinion based on the facts that's all."

Casey startled everyone when he began to speak. "General I have to agree with Bartowski's reasoning. It makes a lot of sense."

"I need to talk to Graham about this," said Beckman.

Chuck rubbed his temples and pressed further. "General do we at least know the name of the undercover operative that sent in this bogus information? I may be able to see if the intersect has any information on that person."

"Director Graham has told me he has more than one person undercover trying to infiltrate Fulcrum. Until he's sure he won't release their names."

"I can appreciate that, but we will all need to be cautious, especially Agent Walker, until we determine the source of the intelligence," said Chuck.

"I agree Lieutenant, but now that you've downloaded the Intersect we need to press forward with our plans. We're going to send you to the CIA training facility. Under no circumstances are you to use your real name nor is anyone to know you are the Intersect. Director Graham has sent a special training request in for you along with your cover file. You will be allowed to place out of any class if you can meet the requirements. I'll leave that up to you."

"General are they aware that I've looked at their files and flashed on their missions?" Chuck asked.

"Yes. I advised them I ordered you to do so," said Beckman.

Chuck turned to look at his two partners. There silence was deafening. He was certain they both knew he had reviewed their files and in all likely hood were a little pissed off right now. If the situation was reversed he'd probably feel the same way.

"General, I'd like them to be given the opportunity to be released from this assignment if they want to."

Sarah and Casey both gave him questioning looks.

"What? Why? …" they both said their words stumbling over each other.

"Chuck we're not angry with you it' just that our entire career is in those files and maybe some of our past before joining the agency," said Sarah.

Chuck held up his hand. "Sarah there was nothing in the files that I saw that contained any information about your lives before you joined the agency."

He knew that would be a concern. Based on the work they did, their personal information could be used against them or their families. It was a concern he shared, but the main thing he wanted them to know was that the things he saw didn't shock him in the least because he had done some of the same things.

"Listen guys, I'm sure me snooping thru your files is the last thing that you wanted. There are things in there I'm sure you never wanted anyone to know about and I don't want that to come between us because if it does we're dead before we've even started. I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do, you need to know that I look at the work you've done differently than you may think."

He saw the confusion of their faces and explained further.

"You see instead of focusing on the type of missions, I focused on the results you achieved. It's obvious that these missions have kept this country safe time and time again. Capturing or eliminating terrorist cells, assassination of dangerous leaders, locating and destroying bombs, preventing government intelligence from falling into enemy hands, incapacitation of illegal arms dealers are just some of the results of these missions. You shouldn't feel bad about these things. You should feel proud. I give you my solemn promise that this information will stay with me."

Beckman smiled to herself. Like any leader would do, Bartowski was trying to make them feel good about themselves and he was right. They should feel good about the work they've done.

Chuck turned to Beckman. "General have their security clearances been upgraded?"

"Yes. I was informed they now have your level of security clearance," said Beckman.

"I propose that if Agents Walker and Major Casey choose to remain, they be allowed access to my entire file."

"Is that really necessary Lieutenant?" asked Beckman.

Chuck stood up rubbing his temples. He was clearly exhausted and just wants to lie down in a dark and quiet room.

"Yes I think it is. It's only fair they be allowed to see everything and it's the only way that I'll be satisfied. Besides they need to know the man they're teaming up with. Now if I may be excused General, I really need to get back to my room and rest before you have to carry me out of here."

Chuck walked up to the two agents who may never see again. He smiled and held out his hand to give them a proper goodbye.

"I will understand if we don't see each other again. If you decide not to stay then I want to say thanks for everything you've done."

Sarah looked at his hand and ignored it and turned to look at Beckman. "I can't speak for Major Casey, but I don't plan on going anywhere."

Chuck smiled. "I'm happy you feel that way Sarah, but I still want you to look at my file. It'll make me feel better anyway."

Casey stood up and put out his hand. "Bartowski I may not like the fact you now know everything about me, but I understand orders. I'm not going anywhere either."

"Thanks Major."

"I'll have someone take you to your hotel room Lieutenant," said Beckman.

Sarah stood up and looked at Beckman. "That won't be necessary General, we'll take care of our partner."

Beckman smiled to herself. Maybe something good would come of this mess that was thrown in their lap. The signs were clear, the give and take between them, the protective nature and forgiveness. At that moment she knew they were a team.

"Very well, I'll contact you all tomorrow."

They all jumped in a government issue Crown Victoria and Casey got behind the wheel. As they were pulling out of the parking garage Casey looked in the rear view mirror at Chuck. The kid was sharp and when he heard him explain what he thought happened it all made sense. But Casey knew there was more, but for some reason Bartowski didn't reveal it.

"You know who it is don't you Bartowski," said Casey.

Chuck opened his eyes and saw Casey's gaze in the rear view mirror.

Sarah whipped her head around and stared at Casey. "What are you talking about Casey?"

When he didn't answer her, she turned around to look at Chuck.

"What's he talking about Chuck? Do you know who it is?" she asked.

Chuck sighed. "I don't know for sure, but it all fits. Sarah do you agree with what I told Beckman, that I thought it was someone that knew you?"

"To be honest Chuck, I don't know. I need to think about it more after I've had some sleep," she said.

"Fair enough, but I do have someone in mind that would do something like this," said Chuck.

"Geez Bartowski, you going to make me wait all night for the answer?" Casey asked.

Chuck chuckled. "Come on Major you know the answer."

"I wish one of you would tell me since I don't seem to have any idea," Sarah said, her voice getting louder toward the end.

"You just don't know him like I do Sarah," Chuck said as he began to lie down in the back seat.

His answer frustrated her further. "Chuck so help me, if you don't spit out the name I'm going to come back there and torture it out of you?"

Chuck smiled. "Promises, promises."

His remark caught her off guard and it took a second for it to register, but a smile soon crept up on her face.

"Really. Well if you didn't have that headache, I bet I could make you talk in less than 5 minutes."

Chuck laughed even though it hurt. "Wow. Pretty sure of yourself now aren't you."

Casey couldn't take it any longer. "Ok enough with the foreplay. Who do you think it is Bartowski?"

Chuck sighed. "Bryce Larkin."

Sarah's smile disappeared immediately.

"How did you come up with that Chuck? I mean Bryce hasn't even tried to make contact with me," she said.

"Sarah I don't know for sure. It just all fits. Think about it," said Chuck.

"He's right Walker. It does all fit," said Casey.

"Bryce might be a lot of things, but he would never do anything like this," she said.

"You know Sarah, you may be right. But if I'm right, his next step is to make contact with you. I think he wants you out of this assignment and back with him. He figures if you're discredited, you'll be reassigned and back with him."

"I'm sorry Chuck. I know Bryce has done a lot of things, but he wouldn't go to this extreme to get me back as his partner."

Chuck knew she wasn't this clueless. "Don't be coy Sarah. It's not just the partner relationship he wants back."

"I know that, but I just don't think he'd do his. He's never done anything that would jeopardize my career," she said.

Chuck sighed and sat back up. "One time in college there was this girl that Bryce really liked so he devised a plan to get her in the sack. He had tried the straight up approach, but had been shot down twice because she just wanted to be friends. He knew she really enjoyed the sorority she was in so his plan was to get her kicked out so that he could be there and console her. So he planted false documents in her file which made her ineligible to be in the sorority. Sure enough she was kicked out and Bryce acted like the perfect gentleman and let her cry on his shoulder. Before you knew it they were dating. So you see Bryce has a habit of planting false information."

September 25

2300 hours

Unknown Hotel

Washington D.C.

Casey parked the Crown Vic in the parking lot below the hotel.

"Ok, I'm going to scan our rooms for bugs so why don't you guys wait in the lobby until I call," said Casey.

"Good idea Major," said Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah found a sofa in the lobby and sat down.

"You know Sarah I'm really sorry I had to look at your files. You have to know that I really didn't want to do that."

Sarah sighed. "To be honest I was mad at first, but I knew you didn't have a choice. I just didn't want you seeing that side of me."

Chuck gave her an understanding look. "Look it's the occupation I know, but just remember I've done things I'm not proud of either and you'll get to see a different side of me, a side that I'm not sure you're going to like. Right now you see the nice guy, military hero type. Just remember that's the side of me that is real while the other is … well the other is a side that I don't even like but is necessary in my line of work as a SEAL. I've learned to separate the two so that I don't change. I never want to be a burn out or a killer."

"I know what you mean," she said. "I'm actually afraid of turning into someone like Casey. I don't have a family that supports me, so I've had to think of the CIA as my family. I've never had anyone to go to if I need to just talk. I used to try to talk to Bryce, but he just said I was a spy and I had to bury it deep within myself. I'm afraid one day I can't bury it anymore and it's all going to come out."

Chuck put his hand on hers. "I want you to know that if there is anything you need to talk about, you let me know. My sister say's I'm a good listener and I promise you that it will stay between us."

"Thanks Chuck I'll probably take you up on that sometime," she said as she saw Casey walking their way."

"I found these in our rooms," said Casey as he held out the three bugs.

Chuck felt the oncoming flash as his eyelids began to flutter.

"Those are GLC -20 listening devices used solely by the CIA," said Chuck as he began rubbing his temples again.

"Chuck are you ok," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think this leaves no doubt that whoever is spying on us is CIA," said Chuck.

"Come on Chuck we need to get you to your room so you can rest," said Sarah. "We'll let Beckman know about the bugs in the morning."

Chuck entered his room and was about to close the door when Sarah came in behind him.

"You're not staying by yourself tonight, not with everything going on right now. Plus you need someone to check on you throughout the night. Now give me your door card so I can let myself in after I go shower and get some clothes from my room."

Chuck smiled. "You're quite the mother hen aren't you?"

Sarah picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "If you weren't feeling so bad I'd make you regret what you just said," she smirked.

"I sure you would and could, but I do appreciate you watching over me. It's … nice. Here's the card. I'm going to shower and go to bed and I better not wake up and find you on the couch or floor either. Ok?"

She took the card and smiled. "Ok. I'll be back in a minute."

Chuck took a quick shower and felt a hundred percent better. He put on a clean t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and went to bed. He was sound asleep in minutes.

Sarah came in a few minutes and was thankful Chuck had left a lamp on. She didn't want to turn on any lights and risk waking him up. She slipped out of her jeans and put on some cotton shorts and slipped into bed. The sound of Chuck's soft snores put her sleep a few moments later.

September 26, 2007

John Casey's Room

0030 hours

Washington D.C.

When Casey found out that Walker was staying with Chuck for the night he decided set a trap. If Bartowski was right and it was Larkin, he may try to enter Walker's room late at night or early in the morning. He set a motion sensor in the room and went back a made a pot of coffee. He poured a cup and waited hoping Larkin would make his move tonight.

Sarah's Hotel Room

0200 hours

Bryce Larkin walked up Sarah's door and pulled out a key card that he had swiped at the front desk. Not wanting a knife in his chest, he squatted and slowly opened her door. Once in he donned his night vision goggles and began to look around. The bed was still made and there was no one in the room. He went over to check his bug, but it was gone. The last thing he remembered was a blinding light followed by a sting in his neck.

September 26, 2007

Washington D.C.

0300 hours

CIA Building

Holding Cells

John Casey was feeling pretty good right now. He fought back how tired he was and finished his report. He finished the last of his coffee and emailed his report to Beckman. He walked over to Larkin's cell and just stared at him.

"You know for a spy Larkin you're pretty stupid," Casey remarked. "I really should have shot you in that hotel room and be one with you. But I need to know if you're working with anyone else. Take him to the interrogation room," Casey ordered.

Once Bryce was secured at the table, Casey stepped out and made a phone call.

"Beckman secure."

"Casey secure. General I caught Bryce Larkin breaking into Walker's room tonight. I tranq'd him and I've got him in the interrogation room. Request permission to begin the interrogation?

"Let me contact Graham first. He's his agent. Do you think Larkin's behind this?"

"Yes ma'am. It was Bartowski that actually figured it out. It appears this wouldn't be the first time Larkin's planted false information on someone."

"You're right Major. I'll get Graham and we'll be down there in about an hour."

September 26, 2007

Chuck's Room

0700 hours

Unknown Hotel

Washington D.C.

The sweet fragrance of vanilla made its way through his nostrils as he smiled to himself. He reached over and ran his hand along her smooth stomach as he buried his face in her hair. She turned to look at him and he attacked her lips with a furry. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. He broke the kiss and started kissing her neck as she moaned in delight. He ran his hands along her thighs …

"Knock, knock, knock."

"… as she tugged at his t-shirt which he obliged. He began to pull her …"

"Knock, knock, knock."

Chuck sat up in bed and looked around. He saw Sarah lying next to him and he could smell the vanilla from her shampoo.

"It was a dream," he barely whispered.

"Knock, knock, knock."

Chuck jumped out of bed and went to the door. He saw Casey thru the peep hole and opened the door.

Casey smirked. "Did I wake you up sleeping beauty?"

"Shhhh. Sarah's still asleep."

"Not anymore I'm not," she growled. "What the hell are you here so early Casey?" she asked as she got up and walked over to him.

Chuck caught himself staring at her for a moment. What she was wearing, albeit a pair of cotton shorts and a little blue tank top, brought his dream to the forefront. He ran into the bathroom to get her a robe.

She had caught his stare and smiled to herself, but wondered why he went and got the robe until she felt how chilling the room was and she wasn't wearing a bra. She silently thanked him.

Casey handed them each a cup of coffee. "I caught someone in your room this morning Walker."

Chuck and Sarah exchanged looks and then looked at Casey wanting for him to continue.

"After you went to back to Bartowski's room, I set up a motion sensor in your room. I got to thinking about everything we talked about and decided to play a hunch. The sensor went off about two this morning and I walk in and tranq'd him."

"Who was it," they both said in unison.

Casey took a drink of his coffee dragging out the anticipation as long as possible.

"Bryce Larkin."

"No, Bryce …," she trailed off.

Chuck looked at her knowing that she felt betrayed by her old partner. He knew she didn't want to believe it, but now that it was true she had to find a way to live with it like he had to when he found out Bryce had betrayed him.

Chuck turned his attention back to Casey. "Where is he?"

"CIA detention cell."

Chuck started putting his pants on. "What are you doing Bartowski?"

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Yeah right. Well you can't. Beckman doesn't want you near him and she wants to meet with us ASAP so get dressed."

After Casey left the room Sarah and Chuck began getting their clothes out and laying them on the bed, neither one speaking. Sarah took the robe off and was about to go into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I wish I would've been wrong about him."

She stopped and turned around to face him. "It's not your fault. I guess I just wanted to believe that Bryce wouldn't have done that to me."

She was about to turn around when Chuck saw a large bruise on her arm.

"Sarah where'd you get that bruise on your arm?" he asked as he gently lifted her arm and softly ran his thumb over it.

She smiled at is concern for her. "That's where they stuck the needle with the truth serum," she sighed.

Chuck's soft face turned angry. "Truth serum?" he questioned. "What the hell is wrong with these people? Why didn't they follow leads and investigate? What kind was it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Some new blend I've never heard of. If you lie you feel pain."

"I've heard of it. They've been using it at GITMO. When you lie a chemical is released and it interacts with the truth serum causing pain."

"Well I can vouch it was painful," she said.

Before she knew it she was enveloped in a hug. "Sarah I'm really sorry about this. This assignment has caused you a lot of pain already."

After the initial shock of Chuck hugging her, she simply relaxed and enjoyed it as she laid her head against his chest where she felt the steady beat of his heart.

"It's ok Chuck. I'm trained for this type of thing, but thank you. Now we need to get dressed and get out of here."

September 26, 2007

0830 hours

General Beckman's office

Chuck, Sarah and Casey had just entered Beckman's office and took a seat. Director Graham was standing next to her desk.

"Well it appears that Agent Larkin had planted the false evidence for the sole purpose of getting Agent Walker out of her current assignment where he would lobby to have her partnered with him. It was actually quite unfortunate," said Beckman.

"Well excuse me General if I don't see it that way. Being tranq'd, taken off assignment, put in a cell and injected with truth serum is a little more than unfortunate," Casey growled.

"I agree Major, but I can't change what's happened," said Beckman.

"Lieutenant, were sending you off immediately to the CIA training facility. This sealed envelope contains all your papers in your code name and file information to hand over to the head of the facility. No one knows your code name expect the director and I and we need it to stay that way. The training area is in Virginia, so you'll catch a short hop from D.C. to there on a CIA plane," said Beckman.

"Agent Larkin has been able to get some information out of his Fulcrum contacts. It appears they know of the intersect computer and believes they may plan on stealing it, but he needs a partner to help him with his undercover work. He's asked for you Sarah," said Graham.

Sarah wasn't the only one shocked. Chuck couldn't believe these people actually believed the bull shit that came from Larkin's mouth. Not only were they still going to use him, it seemed they wanted Sarah as his partner.

"Look Sarah it will be only a temporary assignment until Bartowski gets back from the farm. We really need to know what Fulcrum knows about the intersect and Bryce needs help," said Graham.

Sarah glanced over to Casey who was just shaking his head side to side and then to Chuck who was just staring at her.

"If it's a temporary assignment just until Chuck gets back from the Farm, then I'll do it," she said.

Graham smiled. "Very well, you can meet up with Agent Larkin as soon as this meeting is over."

"Yes sir," she said and looked at Chuck who had now hung his head.

"Permission to speak freely General before I leave?" Chuck asked.

"Of course Lieutenant. Go ahead," Beckman replied.

"I mean this in no disrespect, but I don't think you've thought this through. Agent Walker will not be able to come back to this assignment."

Sarah looked at him and frowned.

"Continue Lieutenant," said Graham.

Chuck sighed as he got up to leave. "Once Agent Larkin and Walker are made known to Fulcrum, whether they steal the intersect or not, they will become targets of Fulcrum. I don't think you want Fulcrum targets anywhere near the human intersect project."

"Get to your point Lieutenant," said Beckman.

"If Agent Walker takes this assignment, you need to find Major Casey and I another partner."

"We'll take your comments under advisement Lieutenant," said Beckman.

Chuck opened the door and left.

"Major you'll follow him to the training facility the following day. You're dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This chapter almost wrote itself. Thanks to all of you that review. It's something I wish I was better at. I appreciate your kind words. I don't own Chuck or anything else. **_

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life

Chapter 12

September 26, 2007

1000 hours

Unknown Hotel

Washington D.C.

John Casey rushed back to the hotel as soon as Beckman had released him. He needed to talk to Bartowski before he left for the training facility. He still couldn't believe Walker was considering working with Bryce on a temporary assignment. Bartowski had figured out Larkin's plan and Casey saw it the same way, he just couldn't figure out why Walker didn't see it. He walked up to Chuck's hotel room and knocked.

It had been almost an hour since Chuck had left the meeting with Beckman and Graham. To say he was confused and pissed was an understatement. He could not, for the life of him, understand why Sarah would even consider working with Larkin after everything that's happened. Was she that loyal to her ex-partner? Has everything she said been a lie? Why the hell couldn't she see what Bryce was doing? He threw his suitcase on the bed and began packing. As he packed, his thoughts went back to the meeting. Why the hell are Graham and Beckman allowing Larkin to continue with his assignment? Why can't they see through his bull shit? What did Bryce actually know about the intersect? There were too many questions and no answers. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in Major, I was just about to leave."

"I'm glad I caught you Bartowski. I need to …"

Chuck cut him off and whispered, "We should scan the room for bugs before we talk Major."

Casey went to his room and retrieved his scanning device and checked the room. It was clear.

"Thanks Major. Current events have led me to be less and less trusting."

"I understand. Beckman's ordered me to follow you to the training facility tomorrow. We need to act like we don't know each other, but I'll meet up with you after hours and give you daily intelligence reports to review to see if you flash on anything. She told me your code name is Charles Carmichael and you're an ex-navy officer."

Chuck smiled. "It'll be good to have a friendly face, even if we have to act like we don't know each other. Anyway I've got to run to the airport. See you at the farm Major."

Casey grabbed Chuck's shoulder before he could leave. "Don't worry about Walker. She'll see through Larkin's bull shit. They were partners for two years and there is a history there. It's just going to take her a little longer than it did us to figure out he's a lying scumbag."

"You know Major, I understand they have history what I don't understand is how she can still trust him knowing what he's down to other people including herself. She doesn't seem to think clearly when it comes to him and I think it's because she still has lingering feelings for him although she's probably not sure what those are at the moment. But what bothers me the most is she doesn't want to believe what I've told her about him. I just hope she can live with the decision she makes. Anyway I'll see you Major."

"See you Bartowski."

September 26, 2007

0930 hours

General Beckman's office

Sarah Walker had remained in Beckman's office after Chuck and Casey left. Chuck's words were still running through her mind. He had made it clear that once she took the assignment she wouldn't be welcomed back on the intersect project even if Beckman and Graham said she could. Although she knew he was right, it still hurt to hear those words, especially from him. But it didn't matter. Neither he nor Casey knew what she was about to do and that was on purpose. Their reactions in front of Graham and Beckman were needed to sell her plan and Sarah Walker always had a plan. She wanted to know what Bryce was up to. He had developed this elaborate scheme to get her back. But why? Did Fulcrum really know about the intersect? She needed to get some answers.

"Director I'd like to speak to Agent Larkin before I make my decision."

"Sure Sarah, I'll have him moved to the interrogation room."

"Sir, is it true that this temporary assignment could keep me from working on the intersect project?"

Graham looked over at Beckman and back to her. "I won't lie to you Sarah, Bartowski made some good points that quite frankly we hadn't considered. It is possible. It all depends on how much you get involved. If you get in to deep, then I'm afraid we couldn't let you get close to the intersect project. But what Bryce is doing is also important. You go and talk to him. If anybody knows him, you do. See if you believe he's telling the truth."

Sarah got up to leave. "Thank you. I'll report back to you after I've talked to him."

September 26, 2007

1000 hours

CIA Building, Interogation Room

Washington D.C.

Bryce Larkin was sitting in the interrogation room with a smug look on his face wondering who was coming in next to take a shot at him. He was sitting in a chair at a table that were both fastened to the floor. His hands were secured to the table, his waist was secured to the chair and his feet were secured to the floor. He smiled to himself as he thought back to his discussions with Graham and Beckman. It appeared they had bought his story about Fulcrum making inquiries into the intersect computer. He really owed that analyst for her help, since she was the one who told him about Grahams' infatuation with the intersect computer. Although he had personally thanked her … multiple times, he felt the need to thank her again once he got out of here. His smile reached his eyes when his former partner walked into the room.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

Sarah stood in front of him studying his body motions and facial expressions. She could read Bryce like a book, but she never told him. It was her little secret in case she needed it and today she needed it.

"Don't be coy Bryce. What the hell's going on? Why did you tell them I was with Fulcrum?"

"I need a partner, plain and simple."

"Have you ever thought about asking instead of planting false information about me?"

"Graham said you were reassigned and I didn't know where you were or how to contact you. I found out you were on a babysitting assignment, which by the way is a complete waste of your talents. You should be in the field with me. We're good together Sarah. I wanted my partner back."

"What do you need a partner for? I thought you were undercover infiltrating Fulcrum."

"I am or was undercover. I need some help exploring some information I found."

"What information is that Bryce?"

"It's classified. I can't tell you."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on Bryce. Don't feed me that line of shit."

Bryce chuckled. "Never could fool you. My sources in Fulcrum tell me that they found out about a computer used by the CIA and NSA and they want to steal it."

"What kind of computer would Fulcrum want to steal?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't believe me Sarah."

"Can it Bryce and answer my question."

"Have you ever heard of the intersect?" Bryce asked.

"That's a myth Bryce. It doesn't exist."

Bryce just shrugged choosing not to respond to her comment.

"You still haven't told me why you need a partner Bryce."

"It would make it easier to operate. You could play my girlfriend (_wink, smile_) and I could have you pass the information back to Graham."

Now the real reason's coming out she thought. "You don't need me for that. You could use an analyst."

Bryce frowned. He thought Sarah would be excited to be working with him again. Looks like I have to pull out all the stops he thought to himself.

"What's the matter Sarah? You don't want to work with me anymore?"

Sarah crossed her arms and stared at him. Now to set the trap. "Bryce you screwed up the mission I was on, I was tranq'd, brought in for questioning and accused of being a traitor. Why the hell would I want to work with you?"

Bryce took the bait right away. "Because Sarah you're in love with me."

Sarah hesitated and looked away from him. "And you Bryce? How do you feel about me?"

Bryce knew one of Sarah's weaknesses were her emotions when it came to them. He knew her background, growing up without anyone in her life for any length of time other than her father who was a con artist. He had been the first male companion she had for any length of time and she had fallen in love with him. He used that emotion to his advantage many times to get what he wanted, including sex. It was time to play on her emotions again and in his mind it was already working.

"Come on Sarah you know how I feel about you. If you get me out of these chains I'll show you," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sarah moved closer to the table, making sure the smell of the perfume she had just put on reached his nostrils. It didn't take long.

"What do you say Sarah? You and me partners working on exciting missions. Think about all the fun we've had."

Sarah walked over and gave him a passionate kiss. "I knew you loved me Bryce. You did all this so we could be together. I'm itching for excitement. You're right I'm not made for babysitting."

"I knew you'd understand. Now, can you get me out of these restraints?"

Sarah gave Bryce a kiss on the cheek. "Sure baby, let me go see what I can do."

September 26, 2007

1100 hours

Reagan International

Washington D.C.

Chuck Bartowski took his seat on the private CIA plane and fastened his seat belt. He turned off his phone, put his ear buds in and turned on his iPod. He had to forget about what was going on with Sarah, his concerns about Larkin and his even bigger concerns about the people in charge. He had to get his mind into training mode. He had learned long ago on how to focus on his goals and his main goal right now was to complete the CIA training in three months instead of the original six. The physical parts of the training would be easy, but he knew he'd probably have to take all the classroom training. He didn't need to look at his cover file. He flashed on it the first time he saw it. Charles Carmichael, ex-Navy officer. Graduated from USC in 2003 with degree in Computer Engineering. Commissioned as an Ensign after completing the Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps (NROTC) program. Assigned as an Information Technology (IT) officer since commissioned. Nothing exciting he thought to himself as he put his ear buds in, turned on his iPod and leaned back in his seat to clear his mind.

September 26, 2007

1100 hours

CIA Building, Interrogation Room

Washington D.C.

After Sarah left the interrogation room, she called Graham and asked for him and Beckman to come down and observe her conversation with Bryce.

Bryce waited patiently, enjoying the victory he'd just achieved. He was getting Sarah back and they were going undercover. Sure he'd have to share some of the credit of their accomplishments, but he was determined to make a name for himself and she would help him achieve that success.

After Graham and Beckman arrived, Sarah went back in to see Bryce.

Sarah took a seat on the table next to Bryce making sure the hem line of her skirt slide up well past her mid-thigh. Bryce's eyes were glued to her legs.

"Graham wasn't in Bryce, but I'm expecting him to call me any minute and then we can get out of here. So tell me about this mission. Is there really an intersect computer? God just thinking about it gets my juices flowing," she said as she ran her finger down the side of his face.

Bryce had only one thing on his mind at the moment and that was ripping her clothes off and having his way with her right there on the table.

"Fulcrum doesn't know about the intersect computer yet. I just told Graham that so I could justify getting you back as my partner. I knew he'd freak out if I told him Fulcrum wanted to steal it. But there's other intelligence we can get on them. We'll make a great team Sarah."

Sarah got off the table and without a word left the room. She saw a very pissed off Graham and Beckman outside.

She looked at both of them. "I think you have your answer now director. I'm going to stay with my current assignment."

Beckman smiled. "Good work Agent Walker. Come see me tomorrow morning and I'll tell you what needs to be done while Lieutenant Bartowski's in training. I believe Director Graham has some personnel issues to deal with."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll see you in the morning. Good day director."

Sarah left the building very happy and satisfied. It felt good to finally get one over on Bryce. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Chuck's number, but it went straight to voice mail. She called Casey next.

September 26, 2007

1130 hours

Casey's Hotel Room

Washington D.C.

"Casey Secure."

"Walker secure. Casey I can't get a hold of Chuck."

"His plane took off thirty minutes ago. So when are you and Larkin taking off?"

Casey couldn't help but twist the knife in the CIA skirt.

"I'm not going anywhere. Thanks for believing in me," she yelled and hung up. She just hoped Chuck would understand.

Casey was in his room packing for his trip to the farm the next day when his cell phone buzzed.

"Casey secure."

"Beckman secure. Major, Agent Walker got Larkin to admit that he lied to Graham. Fulcrum doesn't know anything about the intersect. She worked him like a mark John. I couldn't believe it. She's still on the team so be nice to her Major. Larkin did all this just to get her back as a partner. That man must only think with his johnson. When you see Carmichael make sure you tell him what she did, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sending her to Burbank to oversee construction of Castle. Have fun at the farm Major."

Casey couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't have a high opinion of CIA agents, especially female ones. In his mind they were all honey traps. But Walker was obviously different. He figured she was on the team to keep Bartowski "satisfied" with his job, but he was wrong and he'd tell her so. She had put the team first.

September 26, 2007

1200 hours

Sarah's Hotel Room

Washington D.C.

The high that Sarah Walker was riding was now gone. She so much wanted to tell Chuck about what happened, to let him know she never thought about going on the temporary assignment. She didn't want the last picture of him in her mind to be the dejected one she saw leave that morning. She'd ask Casey to tell him when he saw him next. It was going to be a lonely six months. She got up to go shower when she heard a knock on her door.

"Did you come over to deliver some more of your wise ass comments Casey? I'm not in the mood," she said as she closed the door behind him.

"No. I came over to apologize Walker. Beckman told me what you did. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I was just doing my job Casey for the team."

"Well you had me and Bartowski convinced you were probably going with Bryce. You did a damn good job selling it."

"That was part of the plan. You guys had to play your part and you did. I just wished I could have told you. I didn't know what I was going to do until the last minute. I wanted to know what Bryce knew and why he did what he did. Turns out he didn't know anything. You know Casey, when I saw Bryce again I didn't feel anything for him. I can't believe he and Chuck were friends at one time. They are totally different."

"Well knowing your history with Larkin, neither of us were sure what you would do."

"Casey, I need you to tell Chuck about this. He looked pretty dejected when he left Beckman's office this morning."

"You're right he was. He couldn't understand why you were even considering working with Larkin. He thinks you still have feelings for him."

Sarah's heart stopped for a second. Her mind began working overtime. How could he believe that? Did he think I lied to him about my feeling for Bryce? God he probably thinks I'm using seduction skills to keep him happy. Shit.

"Casey please make sure you tell him as soon as you can about this. I don't have any feelings for Bryce."

"I don't know when I'll see him again Walker."

Sarah wasn't happy that Chuck might think she'd taken off with Bryce. She needed him to know the truth.

"Hang on Walker, I've got an idea."

Casey pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"NSA switchboard, Adams speaking."

"Adams, this is Major John Casey, code fox trot, zebra, delta, seven, eight, papa, three niner, kilo, lima, whiskey (FZD78P39KLW). I need you to connect me to CIA flight TW45786 immediately. Priority code Delta."

"Yes sir. Please stand by."

"Roger that."

"Sir, I have the co-pilot on the line. Go ahead sir."

"This is Major John Casey, NSA. Who am I speaking with?"

"Sir, this is the co-pilot. Name's Doug Hawk sir."

"Mr. Hawk, I need to speak with your passenger Charles Carmichael right away sir."

"Sir we're just about to set up for our landing approach, I can't ..."

"Hawk get your ass back there and give the phone to Carmichael or you'll have to change your name to Pigeon when I get through with you. I think the pilot can set up his approach for landing without you for a second. Is your line secure?"

"Yes sir it's secure. Stand bye."

The co-pilot goes to the back of the plane and hands Chuck the phone.

"Mr. Carmichael, there's a Major Casey on the line for you. The line is secure."

"Carmichael secure, but … in a plane."

Casey had to laugh for a second. "Casey secure. Carmichael I've someone here that needs to speak with you. Stand by one."

"Chuck this is Sarah. I'm sorry about this morning in Beckman's office. I had a plan to see if I could get any information out of Bryce, but I knew the only way they would let me talk to him is if they thought I was interested in being his partner again. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to tell you. I got him to admit everything including the lie he told Graham about Fulcrum knowing about the intersect. I never intended on going with Bryce, I just knew I had the best shot of anyone getting him to talk. Sorry but I had to use a little bit of seduction to accomplish that."

Chuck couldn't believe he hadn't trusted Sarah to do the right thing. Hell he didn't even think about having Sarah question him. He was just happy she was staying.

"Sarah that's the best news I've heard in a while. If you were here I'd kiss you. I want to apologize for not having more faith in you to do the right thing. Here I am talking to you about trust and I didn't trust you. Please forgive me for being such a dumb ass."

Sarah laughed. "Don't worry about it Chuck. You couldn't have known, but thank you for the apology."

"I definitely owe you. We'll have to do something when I get back. I'm going to miss you Sarah."

"Me too Chuck. Good luck at the farm. Hold on, Casey wants to talk to you."

"Beckman said she's sending Walker to Burbank to oversee construction of Castle."

"Major, tell her to visit with Ellie and Devon. It'll give her someone to talk to… hang on Casey. What? I'm almost through. Major, this guy wants his phone back so I need to go."

"Carmichael ask him …" said Casey.

Chuck turned to the copilot. "Is your last name Pigeon?"

The copilot thru his hands in the air and went back up front. Chuck started laughing.

"Damn Major. You're going to have to tell me one day about that one. The guy just threw his hands up and went back up front."

"I'll tell you when I get there. Casey out."

"Thanks Casey," Sarah began, "I feel better now. How about some lunch?"

"Only if you let me buy. It's the least I can do."

Sarah Walker was smiling again and thinking of a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and comments. I'm going to try and put all of Chuck's training into two Chapters so please be patient. I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chapter 13

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life

September 27, 2010

0600 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

When Chuck had arrived yesterday all of his personal effects, watch, phone, wallet and the clothes on his back were taken and replaced with government issue training uniforms, gym and exercise clothes, shoes, toiletries, an identification card, watch and a manual on the do's and don'ts at the farm. He was given his own private room with a full size bed, closet, bathroom, dresser and a desk. There was no telephone, radio or television set. The room had the scent of bleach and pine which made for a not so pleasant odor when combined with the smell of moth balls he found in his closet. Chuck remembered how he had hated basic training. It was the metamorphosis of his life and it was painful. This room reminded him of that, so he made himself a promise right then and there to finish his training as soon as he could.

Chuck sat outside of the facility commanders' office waiting to meet with the man in charge, retired Special Agent Don Davis. His flashes prior flashes provided information on the man's career in the CIA. He had been a top agent in the cold war working primarily deep undercover in Russia. A gunshot wound to the shoulder had ended his career prematurely.

The receptionist's voice stirred him out of his thoughts. "Agent in Training Carmichael, Commander Davis will see you now."

Chuck entered the office and noticed a brunette sitting in front of the Davis's desk. From the look on her face, she was none too happy to be there.

"Take a seat trainee. I'm Don Davis the commander of this facility. I assume you've been given your quarters and all the other necessities."

"Yes sir."

"General Beckman called me yesterday and has asked that I do everything I can to accelerate your training. Here's a list of the curriculum. Circle the areas you'd like to try and place out of and an asterisk next to the areas where you'd like to try and accelerate the training. I'll make your instructors in those courses aware of what's going on. I can tell you that I'm not fond of this especially with your background, but I follow orders. The lady next to you is Agent Evelyn Shaw. I'm assigning her as your mentor/advisor/ personnel trainer to help you with your accelerated training program. If you have any questions, concerns or problems talk to her. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

"Then you're both dismissed."

When they walked out of the Davis's office Chuck put his hand out to greet his advisor.

"Hi I'm Charles Carm …"

"Did I tell you to talk trainee?" she snapped.

So this is the way it's going to be he thought to himself. Basic training CIA style. Oh well he thought to himself, I need to play the part.

"No ma'am."

"First I don't care what your real name is. It's trainee to me. You got that?"

Chuck forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"You'll refer to me as ma'am or Agent Shaw is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go change into your running clothes. Let's see if you can make a mile without puking. Meet at the track in 15 minutes. If your late you'll run some more."

Chuck took off to change his clothes feeling like he was in first grade all over again. Since he didn't know where the track was he had to look it up on the map. He made it with two minutes to spare and almost smirked at the disappointed look on her face.

He let her set the pace which was a little slow for him, but she was in charge and he was just a puke. He wondered if she remembered seeing him when he had come out of Beckman's office. She looked a lot happier that day. He noticed she glanced at him at the half mile mark. Probably trying to figure out how much longer he'll last.

They reach the mile mark, but instead of stopping she picks up the pace and now he begins to feel comfortable as he stretches out his long legs. She glances at him more often after the two mile mark trying to determine if he's tiring out. At the three mile mark he can tell she's getting frustrated or maybe it's her superman look alike husband that's been standing there waiting for her since the second mile that's pissed her off. He just ignores it enjoying his morning jog. At the four mile mark she stops, but he doesn't because he hasn't been told to. He knows how the mind games are played in basic training. At the five mile mark she tells him to stop.

"Are you trying to show me up trainee?"

"No ma'am."

"Go grab a shower and breakfast. Take an hour to determine which classes you want to place out of and which one you want to accelerate and bring it my quarters."

Chuck snuck a glance at her husband, special agent Daniel Shaw, who just happened to be glaring at him. He wasn't sure if the man was pissed because he didn't like him or because his wife was late for breakfast. Chuck decided he didn't care.

After he showered he went to get breakfast, but as soon as he walked in the hall he started to flash on some of the instructors. He tried to cover them up, but it was difficult so he returned to his room to regain his composure. After he dried off the water he'd splashed on his face, he stood their wondering how the hell he was going to do this every day. He was bound to flash on most of the people here and that was going to get in the way of his training or make some people wonder if he was having some kind of seizure.

Then he remembered about the control card Zarnow had given him to shut down the intersect, well it was actually more like idling it down. Flashing on one side of the card would activate the idle down feature while flashing on the other side would bring it back to full power. If the intersect detected that a flash was going to occur, the information was stored away instead of occurring real time. He could then recall the flashes in the privacy of his room once the intersect was up and running at full power. Knowing they would take almost everything on his person, he had hidden the card in the top of his sock instead of his wallet where he normally kept it. Chuck made a mental note to ask Zarnow to put a tattoo on his hand or arm instead of the card. He pulled the card out from its hiding place in the room and flashed on it. He then felt safe to wander back to the dining hall.

Looking around at the half empty dining hall he saw his advisor sitting at a table having breakfast with the man of steel himself, except they weren't eating. It was obvious they were in a heated discussion about something based on the way they were leaning in and glaring at each other. He noticed he wasn't the only one that was staring at the duo. After about another minute she got up, threw her napkin down and left. He sighed knowing he'd be the one paying for whatever superman had done to her. It was just his luck he thought to be thrown in the middle of couple having problems. Both of them would probably hate him. He finished his breakfast and went to his room.

He pulled out the curriculum and began studying it. Maybe I can get out here in three months or less he thought to himself. Using a pencil he circled everything that had to do with firearms training such as:

Hand guns

Shot guns (including Combat shotguns)

Submachine guns

Machine guns

Assault rifles

Sniper rifles

Next he circled the operational skills he was sure he had already mastered:

Boxing,

Martial arts

Grappling

Handcuffing

Control holds

Searches of subjects

Weapons retention and disarming techniques

Parachute and HALO training

He placed asterisks against a few operational skills he was familiar with, but decided he wanted to see the techniques used by the CIA.

Surveillance Techniques, (day and night time)

Tactical driving

Operations planning

Operation of cooperating assets

Physical and electronic surveillance

Undercover operations

Lie detector and truth serum

There was one particular class that he had never heard of and didn't know quite what to make of it as it could mean a number of things. He looked at his watch and decided to put a question mark next to it and ask his advisor about it.

Just as he was about to knock on her door, he thought he heard arguing coming from inside. He listened for second and when he didn't hear anything he knocked. The door opened and he was facing a very angry Daniel Shaw.

"What are you doing here trainee?" he growled.

"Reporting to my advisor as ordered, sir," Chuck replied with a small hint of sarcasm.

"Well she's busy come back later," he yelled as he slammed the door.

Chuck heard some more arguing and then the door swung opened and Daniel Shaw left without another word.

"Come in trainee. What is it?" she asked.

Chuck handed her the paper and studied her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her voice was a little off. She had been crying and he was sure it had to do with the argument she had with her husband. He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but decided she might not like the intrusion.

Chuck watched her study the list for a minute and he saw a faint smile.

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Ma'am?"

"You want to place out of all this training?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What's the question mark next this class for?"

"Well ma'am I'm not sure what that class is?"

She smiled. "Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel is just a fancy name for seduction school. You do know what seduction is don't you?"

Seduction school? They actually teach that here? Chuck wondered why people needed a class on how attract the opposite sex although if he was truthful he probably was a little rusty in the area.

"Ah yes ma'am," he answered thinking he wasn't totally incompetent when it came to the opposite sex.

"Well do you want to try and place out of that class?"

He thought back to the times he had used his seduction skills, which unfortunately weren't many. His only recent experience with anything related to seduction was when he was dating Jill. He found out that if he brought her something nice like flowers or candy he would at least get to second base. He decided that his experience in the area was probably lacking so he should probably take the full blown course. After all it's probably just reading a book, listen to a lecture and watch a few films.

She noticed him thinking it over and decided she would help him make his decision.

"Ok, let's try something. I want you to try and seduce me; you know ask me out to dinner for example."

Chuck swallowed hard. "But you're married. That wouldn't be right?"

She laughed and covered her mouth. "I think you should take the full course."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. I'll take the full class."

"All right," she began, "the firearms instructor will be here tomorrow so let's see what's next. Why don't we go to the gym so I can evaluate your martial arts and boxing skills. Meet me there in 30 minutes."

Twenty minutes later he was in the gym in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. The gym was a large area with sparring mats, a boxing ring, various punching bags, a climbing wall and various pieces of exercise equipment. He was watching two guys boxing in the ring when he saw Daniel Shaw stop them and start barking instructions at them. To his right he saw two guys going at each other in martial arts.

"Well don't just stand their trainee, let's go stretch."

She had worn a pair of shorts and sleeveless t-shirt and her hair was in a pony tail. She watched him stretch for a while and then she joined in. He had to admit she was an attractive woman, but not as attractive as Sarah. I shouldn't be thinking about women right now he thought to himself, blaming his momentary lack of concentration on his thoughts about seduction training.

"All right let's tape up your hands real good and then we'll start with some heavy gloves."

"Excuse me Agent Shaw, but I just need the light gloves."

She arched an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure? If you hurt your hands it'll put you behind schedule on your other physical activities."

"Yes ma'am, quite sure."

"Ok, I want you to start out on the punching bag, switching between boxing and kick boxing. Then we'll move to the double end bag and then the speed bag."

Chuck walked over to the punching bag and closed his mind to all the sights and sound around him. He started off slow and easy into the workout gradually hitting the 200 pound bag with a combination of punches. After he felt warmed up he began attacking the bag unmercifully with swift hits and kicks that made the bag pop garnering the attention of others in the gym. As time went on the hits and kicks got harder and faster as he used his foot work to move around the bag.

Evelyn Shaw had to admit to herself as she took notes on his performance that she was impressed with her trainee's skill on the punching bag. To be honest, he moved and punched like a professional she thought to herself. After a thirty minute workout she blew the whistle.

"Very good trainee," she said handing him a water bottle. "It's obvious you know your way around the punching bag. Now let's try the double end bag."

The double end bag is a little smaller than a soccer ball and it is supported in between two pieces of elastic tubing attached to the floor and the ceiling. When the bag is hit it moves around making it difficult for the boxer to make contact until it stops moving. The point of the exercise is to hit the bag while it is moving and making sure it doesn't hit you, testing the boxer's hand and eye coordination.

Chuck walked up to the double end bag and began punching it lightly, gradually increasing the speed and strength of his punches. He used his foot work and movement to make his way around the bag keeping it from hitting him when it rebounded.

Evelyn Shaw smiled to herself as she scored his technique. She had misjudged her trainee.

Daniel Shaw noticed the small crowd that had gathered around watching Chuck work the bag. He couldn't understand the fascination, but he could tell by the look on his wife's face that she was impressed. He turned around and went back to making notes and grading his student's activities. He heard her blow the whistle and saw the smile of satisfaction on her face. It was a smile he saw less and less of.

Evelyn handed him a towel and a water bottle. "You still trying to impress me trainee?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"No ma'am."

"You did a good job on that bag. Now finish up on the speed bag."

"Yes ma'am."

Chuck had completely sweated through his t-shirt and was beginning to get a slight chill so he pulled it off and draped it over a chair. He walked over to the speed bag and began the routine of hitting the bag with both hands in a steady fashion enjoying the sound it made when he hit it. This is one routine that he enjoys as the sounds of the bag play out in a rhythmic pattern demonstrating successful coordination between his fists and the rebounding bag.

Evelyn had her head down finishing her notes on the previous exercise when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey Carina. What are you doing out here? Is seduction training boring you today?"

Carina rolled her eyes. "That never gets boring, but I heard you had your own trainee to mentor. Looks like thinks aren't boring out here either," she said as she motioned her head toward Chuck.

Evelyn looked up and her eyes got big as she saw Chuck on the speed bag with his shirt off, his muscles flexing and gleam of sweat coming off his bare chest and back. She hadn't realized he was in that kind of shape.

"Now I see why you're occupied," said Carina. "He's easy on the eyes and cute. Isn't he the guy we saw coming out of Beckman's office a few days ago?"

Evelyn looked at Chuck again and the realization hit her. He was the same guy. She had to admit he was easy on the eyes and cute. She quietly chastised herself for going there.

Chuck heard the whistle and finished his work out on the speed bag. He toweled off the sweat, threw his t-shirt over his shoulder and walked over to his advisor who he noticed now had a red head standing next her.

"Excellent trainee. We can now check those things off your list. It's obvious you have boxing experience. How long have you been boxing?"

"Four years ma'am."

Chuck tried to pay attention to the words coming from his advisor, but he could literally feel his clothes being removed by the looks the red head was giving him.

"Hi I'm Carina. And you are?"

"Trainee ma'am."

Carina rolled her eyes. "No, your name. What's your name?"

Chuck turned to his advisor who nodded her approval.

"Carmichael. Charles Carmichael."

"Well it's nice to meet you Charlie."

"I actually go by Chuck."

"Ok Chuck. If there's anything you need here, anything at all, you come see me ok," Carina smiled resisting the urge to place her hand on his chest.

"Uh … Yes ma'am." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Ok Carina. You can stick around, but don't distract the poor guy."

"You're no fun Eve," Carina huffed.

Neither one of the women notice Daniel Shaw standing behind them looking like he was ready to blow a gasket.

"Excuse me ladies, but I wonder if the trainee would like to get in the ring with one of my guys."

"Daniel what are you doing? This is my trainee and I'm responsible for him."

Daniel Shaw just glared at Chuck ignoring his wife's comments. "Well I understand. He's probably a scared of fighting a real person that hits back unlike a bag."

Chuck's eyes went from soft brown to black in seconds. This Larkin look alike had just pushed the wrong button, but Chuck had learned to control his feelings of anger. He had learned to channel it and use it during the fight that was sure to follow.

Chuck smirked. "Are you volunteering sir?"

Evelyn starred daggers at Chuck then turned around to face her husband.

"Daniel," she hissed. "This is no time for your macho shit. Now go…"

Chuck cut her off staring straight into Daniel Shaw's eyes. "I'll do it ma'am. With your permission of course."

Eve sighed. "Ok, but on one condition. He fights one of your students Daniel, not you. The commander will have my ass if you get hurt trainee then I'll have yours."

Chuck really wants Shaw in the ring. The man has really been asking for it and Chuck was more than happy to do it.

"I assure you ma'am, I can handle …"

"No," she said cutting him off. "Those are my conditions."

Shaw turned and left obviously disappointed he wouldn't get his chance in the ring with the man that was taking up most of his wife's time. Time he desperately wanted to spend with her. He was getting desperate as the time line for her decision grew closer.

Chuck took his gloves off and Eve re-taped his hands, laced up his gloves and put in his mouth piece. She grabbed his gloves and looked at him.

"Ok. The guy you're fighting is a senior level student and Daniel's best, but he drops his right when he swings his left though. You ready?"

Chuck smiled and turned around and walked to the center of the ring to face his opponent who was shall you say slightly muscle bound. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. They touch gloves and began boxing. Chuck' strategy was to use the first round to feel the guy out, determine his reach, speed and foot work. His opponent smiled as Chuck let him appear to land blow after blow. By the end of the round the guy was really starting to feel cocky, but Chuck had all the information he needed to know as the bell rang ending the first round. He went back to his corner and sat down on the stool staring at the happy smug faces of his opponent and Daniel Shaw.

"Trainee are you trying to get yourself hurt?" she asked as she squirted the water in his mouth. "That guy landed almost every punch he threw."

"Ma'am, he thinks he landed every punch when in fact his blows only grazed me when his reach was at maximum. This fight ends in the next round."

She arched an eyebrow, but just put his mouth piece in. "Ok. Good luck," she said with skepticism in her voice.

The bell rang and the two men meet in the center of the ring and touched gloves. Chuck started with quick jabs to the face while his opponent tried to land punches to Chuck's midsection clearly missing. Shaw's look alike tried to pin him in the corner, but Chuck's quickness and footwork kept him from doing so. Instead Chuck spun him around landing a flurry of hard punches to the midsection and then he backed off waiting for the opening. He positioned himself to force his opponent to use his left and when he did, he also dropped his right and Chuck caught his jaw with a wicked left hook that knocked him out before he hit the canvas.

Daniel Shaw was just stood there staring at his boxer lying on the mat. He turned around and walked away in disgust while the ref started the countdown.

The smile on Evelyn Shaw's face was priceless as she looked at Chuck. "We'll now I can say I'm impressed. You've made a believer out of me trainee. You intentionally made him swing his left so you could lower the boom." She was clearly excited.

"Well it was your tip ma'am and by the way thank you for that. I just followed up on it," he said as she unlaced his gloves.

"You did yourself proud trainee, now go clean up. You've got some classes after lunch. I'll see you tomorrow at the track. After that you've got martial arts."

Evelyn Shaw turned to look at her husband and smirked. He tried to use his best student against her trainee who hadn't been there for a full day yet. She knew Daniel was just trying to hurt her by hurting her trainee, but it back fired. Serves him right she thought to herself.

Chuck walked into his room and was startled when he found John Casey standing there his arms folded across his chest.

"Major, when did you get in?"

"Just in time to see you knock that guy out in the ring."

"He was a prick just like his trainer Daniel Shaw."

"So who's the woman?"

"Oh, she's my advisor and mentor to help me accelerate my training. They assigned her to me. She's also Daniel Shaw's wife."

"Interesting. So how's it going? Any flashes?"

"I had to turn the damn thing off. I was flashing on everybody and it started getting in the way of my training."

"I don't think we thought about that. Anyway here are some intelligence reports. Look at them latter tonight and make notes about anything you flash on. Oh and there's been a slight change in plans. I'm the new firearms instructor so I guess I'll see you sometime this week.

September 27, 2010

2000 hours

Sarah's Hotel Room

Burbank, California

Sarah was tired after her first day at the construction site. Most of the time had been spent with the superintendent going over the plans followed by a tour of the facility. General Beckman had ordered that the construction timeline be significantly shortened, which meant she had to be at the site every day in case there were any questions. She jumped in the shower letting the warm water run down her body. Her thoughts went to Chuck. She wondered how he was doing in his training as she thought about her first few days at the farm. But this would be different for him. He was already trained in almost everything a spy should know so most of it should be a breeze for him. Her thoughts turned more personal as she was washing her body with her soapy hands wondering what it would feel like if he was doing it. She began to imagine him in the shower with her his hands roaming along her body. She leaned her head against the shower wall. She had to quite thinking like this. He wouldn't be back for maybe six months, but she felt he could do it in three. Hell we haven't been on date yet unless she counted the dinner in D.C. She couldn't believe she missed him this much as she turned the hot water off and leaving the cold on wondering how she got this way.

She jumped out of the shower feeling like a new person. After drying off and wrapping here hair in a towel, she put on a robe and went to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. She was going to call Ellie tomorrow and let her know she was in town. They had come up with a cover story for her, Casey and Chuck. Chuck would leave the navy and start up his own security company, but would remain in the naval reserves. She and Casey had quit their jobs to come and work with him. She finished her tea and went to bed hoping for good dreams to fill her sleep.

Chuck had finished reviewing the intelligence reports that Casey had given him. He had flashed on a couple of terrorist that had set up cells in Spain and a gun smuggling operation in Arizona. He turned the information over to Casey and went to bed with a splitting headache from all the flashing that was repressed during the day. He tossed in bed willing his head to stop throbbing knowing that there was only one person who could comfort him and she was on the other side of the country.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: This chapter is a little long so enjoy. Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed and provided your comments and thanks to all of you who are still reading. I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

Chapter 14

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life

September 28, 2007

0600 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

The run the next morning was a lot less tense as Eve decided to run the entire five miles with him. He noted she was in a lot better mood than she was yesterday which put him a little more at ease. Maybe she and superman had worked out their disagreements as he didn't really want to be in the middle of a family squabble.

Following the run she then had him in the gym working on the weight machine and performing other routine exercises such as pull ups, sit ups and squats that had become a common ritual to him when he joined the SEALS. She seemed to be satisfied with the results because she had to call time on each one since he wasn't about to stop. He wanted her to know he was serious about his training and placing out of the areas he had identified.

"Ok trainee, you see that climbing wall over there. I need you to climb to the top in 30 seconds or less, grab the flag and climb back down in another thirty seconds. There's a rosin bag on the table over there. When you're ready just yell mark and I'll start the watch."

Chuck smiled. "Sort of like king of the mountain, but it's a wall without the king."

He caught the faint smile on her face and decided to press his luck. She would be easier to work with if she wasn't such a bitch all the time.

"Excuse me ma'am," Chuck began as he walked toward her with a serious look on his face, "but you have something on your face. Oh now it's gone."

Eve rubbed her face wondering if she had some piece of left over breakfast stuck to it.

"Is it gone?" she asked with one hand still on her face.

"Yeah I'm afraid it's gone," said Chuck as he walked back to the table.

"What was it? A piece of food?" she asked.

"No, a smile," he said.

She put her hands on her hips and huffed. "Now you're trying to be funny trainee."

"Oh no ma'am. Just trying to brighten this place up a little."

She tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. "Ok, just for that I'm knocking two seconds off from the allotted time."

He shrugged and retrieved the rosin bag tossing it from hand to hand as he examined the 40 foot tall vertical wall. Finding a suitable spot to start, he threw the rosin bag back on the table and stood in front of the wall. He yelled mark and immediately began climbing, mentally counting down the time in his head as he was quickly scaling the wall. During the times he had spent with Awesome performing this same feat, he remembered the races they used to have. Devon had beat him most times at first, but as Chuck's physical strength and agility increased the two were dead even on most of these climbs.

Chuck reached the top and scurried back down like a spider ready to attack the newly trapped moth in its web.

"Not bad, twenty twenty three seconds up and fifteen seconds down. Good job trainee."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Ok," she said as she turned to walk away. "Now that you're good and warmed up, let's go see what you can show me in the way of martial arts skills. Which ones are you familiar with?"

"Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, and Krav Maga ma'am."

Eve stopped dead in her tracts requiring Chuck to sidestep her or run into her. She turned and stared for a moment.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes ma'am."

She opened her clipboard and wrote them down as she shook her head side to side.

"Ok I'd like you to give me a demonstration of each one please and then I'll find you a sparring partner."

Chuck went through the routine he normally did when practicing each of his martial arts skills. He used the speed bag and punching bag to demonstrate his punches and kicks. It took a little while, but he demonstrated all the skills to her satisfaction.

"Alright trainee I have here a fake pistol and I'm going to point it at you. Now I want you to disarm me."

Chuck knew he could take the pistol away from her, but he didn't want to hurt her in the process.

"Ma'am I'll do it if you take your finger out of the trigger guard. I don't want to break it."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really think this is the first time I've done this trainee?"

"Ma'am allow me to demonstrate the move to you first. If you're still comfortable, I'll do the whole maneuver."

"Alright go ahead," she said as she raised the fake pistol.

Chuck quickly grabs the gun with his left hand and moves it to his right and away from him rotating the pistol horizontal at the same time. He then pushes it toward her holding the gun flat insuring it is pointed away from him. Using his right hand he simulates multiple punches to her face before moving his right hand down to the weapon and rotating it out of her grasp. After securing the pistol he moves back and aims it at her.

She stood there for a minute wondering not only what just happened, but how fast it happened.

She finally looked at him, rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright point taken. I appreciate you not breaking my trigger finger."

Eve took him over to Daniel Shaw who would be responsible for the final evaluation of his martial arts skills. While waiting for her to talk to Shaw, Chuck saw Casey walk up and stand just behind him obviously intent on watching.

Daniel Shaw told the guy's currently training to stop and gather in front of him. "Ok guy's, we've got a new trainee who thinks he can place out of the martial arts requirements of our training program. You know I think someone that doesn't feel they need to go through the entire training program is a fool, but what can you expect from these ex-military types who think they know everything. So let's show him how the CIA trains their recruits."

Chuck heard Casey growling behind like a black panther. He turned back and whispered, "I've got this big guy." Casey nodded and the level of the growling died down to a low roar.

"The trainee is required to take down three people in the final exam so I need three volunteers," said Shaw.

Three volunteers stepped on the mat and surrounded Chuck. The whistle blew and Chuck watched as the three men attacked. He blocked the kick from the closest man while swinging a round house to another who went down hard. The remaining two charged him from the front, but Chuck rolled out of the way quickly getting up and kicking the knees on one of the men who goes down in short order. The third man attacked with a combination of kung fu moves with his hands that Chuck easily deflected. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the second man getting up just as he delivered a kick to the third man's chest knocking him out. The man who had just gotten up attacked from the rear, but Chuck saw him coming and swung his right elbow into the man's face. He was out cold.

Chuck stood there for a moment taking in the sight of the three men lying on the mat. Evelyn Shaw walked over to her trainee and handed him a towel and bottle of water.

"Good job Chuck, I'm sorry trainee. You just put down three of Daniel's best students," she smiled and turned to look at her husband who had a serious scowl on his face. "I think you can pass him on the martial arts Daniel."

"Not yet," Shaw bellowed. "He has to fight an agent before I'll pass him."

"The rules say he has to fight three experienced students. There's nothing in there about fighting an agent," she argued.

"You interrupt the rules your way and I'll interrupt the rules my way. And since I'm the martial arts instructor I say he has to fight an agent."

Eve pulled Daniel aside. "What are you trying to do Daniel?"

"I'm just evaluating your trainee Eve," he said while slipping on his t-shirt.

"No you're mad at me because I won't do what you ask. Can't you understand why Daniel?"

"Yeah, you'd rather be with your trainee than … Never mind. You've made your decision," he said as he walked away from her.

She turned around and went back to Chuck. "Chu … trainee you don't have to fight an agent. I'll go talk to the commander about this."

"Ma'am it's ok. I don't mind. Let's just get this done."

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I just need to finish this test of his and if this is what he wants its fine by me."

She nodded and turned around and saw Daniel walking toward the mat.

"I hope you don't think you're going out there," she said.

Shaw didn't say a word as he pushed his wife out of the way and took his place on the mat with Chuck. Casey moved up to the edge of mat knowing he may have to intercede if Shaw tries to hurt Chuck and the intersect.

Shaw took a fighting stance and glared and Chuck. "Well trainee, I'm waiting," he said clearly trying to taunt him. Chuck just looked at him and smirked as he assumed his position.

Chuck smirked. "Glad to see you're not afraid of someone that hits back, sir," he said sarcastically.

He knew Shaw would try to hurt him or maybe kill him as mad as he was so he decided instead to use Shaw's anger to his benefit.

Shaw came flying at him with his left foot in the air. He dodged it and spun around and waited for Shaw to attack again. He knew Eve was watching so his plan was to get Shaw so pissed off that he'd make a mistake so he could end this fight early without anyone getting seriously hurt.

Shaw smiled as he looked at the trainee. He interpreted the lack of Chuck attacking him as fear so he came at him again using his hands to attack the younger man, but Chuck deflected the punches and planted his right foot in Shaw's midsection. The agent doubled over and went down on one knee as the air was expelled from his lungs. Chuck stood there and let the agent catch his breath and waited for him to stand up. Shaw looked up at Chuck with disgust and lunged at him attempting to tackle him around the waist, but he side stepped the move and planted an elbow in the agents back putting him face down on the ground. Chuck stepped back again to let the fully enraged agent get up. As Shaw slowly got up looking for his opponent he feigned a stumble and charged at Chuck hoping to use his greater mass to knock the trainee down. Chuck had firmly planted his feet and punched Shaw squarely in the chest sending the agent straight to his back. He straddled the agent and put him in a choke hold tightening it slowly willing him to give up. The agent finally slapped his hand on the mat indicating his surrender. Chuck released him and stood up.

Someone threw him a towel as he walked off the mat to get his water bottle. He saw Eve looking at her husband laying on the mat and then back to him. Chuck hoped he hadn't pissed her off to much, but Daniel Shaw had been asking for this ever since he arrived.

John Casey was having a hard time trying to hold back the grin on his face. He was proud of his partner for kicking Shaw's butt. He deserved it after the man's comment about the military. Damn CIA pricks Casey mumbled under his breath.

Eve went over to her husband and tried to help him up, but he waved her off obviously he embarrassed about getting his ass kicked by a trainee.

"Daniel are you ok? Let me help you," she pleaded.

"I don't need any help. Tell your trainee he's passed the martial arts test. I'm going to go clean up."

As she watched him walk off she had to stop herself from running after him, but she knew she would be rebuffed again. She hung her head and walked back to talk to Chuck who was sitting in a wiping his face with a towel.

"Are you ok Chuck?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. How is he?"

She sighed. "He'll survive. I'm really sorry about all this. He and I are having a rough time of it right now and it appears you've been put in the middle through no fault of your own. You don't deserve this distraction while you're training so I'm going to ask the commander to replace me."

Chuck turned his head to look at her. "If you don't think you can do your job then ask to be replaced, but I'm quite happy with you as my advisor. You're a fair person Agent Shaw. I just didn't want to hurt him badly, especially with you standing there. He just kept coming and I needed to end it before someone got hurt. I hope you're not upset with me."

"No, I'm proud of you. You handled yourself as a professional. Now go get cleaned up. You've got seduction training this afternoon. I'm going to talk to the firearms instructor to see when he can fit you in."

"Ok, thank you ma'am."

Seduction training started out slow with a basic history of men and women, the art of flirting, how to talk to the opposite sex and how to read people. That part of the class didn't make Chuck uncomfortable, but the next part did. Topics such as kissing, foreplay and lovemaking made his face turn crimson which didn't go unnoticed by his instructors. The over arching message from the instructors was that the most important part of the seduction was the initial contact with the mark. Learn everything you can about them, what they like or don't like, basically try be their fantasy.

The key, instructor Roan Montgomery pointed out constantly, was to only let the mark get so far with his or her advances and to never let it end up with sex unless it was absolutely necessary. Keep them wanting more and you can control them. Only as a last resort were you to have sex with the mark. Deep cover assignments were the worst, especially for the women. They would most likely need to have sex with their marks to maintain their covers.

Class room instruction had been hard for Chuck. It's not that he didn't mind kissing a pretty woman; he just thought there should be dinner and a movie beforehand. Students were paired up, but there were more men than women in the class so a couple of female agents had to be called in to assist. Carina got Roan's permission to partner with Chuck for some of the exercises. Although he refused to kiss her, Chuck was pleasantly surprised when Carina actually gave him good advice on how to talk to a woman when trying to seduce her. He also became frustrated with her when she got up and left a couple times after some very sexually explicit conversations between them claiming the need for fresh air. He didn't know if he did something wrong so he went to talk to Roan.

"You've done nothing wrong Charles," Roan began. "She's just frustrated. You've got her so worked up she had to leave. She knows the rules don't allow sex between instructors and students. If they did, I'd feel real sorry for you right now."

Chuck swallowed hard and thanked the man.

November 3, 2007

2000 hours

Five Star Hotel Lounge

Washington D.C.

So after a month of classroom instruction and in-class demonstrations, they were taken out in small groups to various high end night clubs, hotel lounges and bars. For Chuck and the other two students in his group, their field test was to take place in a five star hotel lounge. They were accompanied by Roan Montgomery, Carina Hansen and Evelyn Shaw. Their assignment was to seduce a person of the opposite sex and get that person to take them to their room or the agent's room. The CIA had paid for three separate rooms for them just in case their mark didn't have one or didn't want to go to their own room. The exercise would be stopped just before the trainee and mark entered the hotel room. One of the agents would call the trainee and they would make an excuse to leave. If that didn't work the agent would tranq the mark.

Chuck wore a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt. Roan told him to go with a week old beard because his now curly hair gave him a baby face. Chuck scoffed when Roan told him it would make him look mysterious.

Roan, Carina and Eve left before the students and had been in the lounge a good thirty minutes before they arrived. The trainees were told to enter at five minute intervals and take various positions throughout the lounge and search out their mark. Each student had an ear piece so the accompanying agents could provide them with advice if required.

When Chuck entered the lounge he was a ball of nerves. He hadn't been this nervous since he asked Debbie Grant out in 11th grade. He stopped soon after he entered the bar remembering Roan's words about being confident as you made your entrance. Let the woman see you Charles he would say in that casanova voice of his.

Chuck began feeling a little more comfortable until he noticed a few women staring at him. To be honest he wasn't looking forward to seducing some poor woman who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. He pushed down the nervous feeling and walked towards the bar looking for the woman he was going to charm up to his or her room that night. His eyes caught site of a woman with coal black hair sitting by herself at the bar.

"Oh my god," said Carina. "Look at Chuck. He looks hot in that suit with that curly hair and that week old beard. Don't you think so Eve?"

Eve didn't miss her trainee's entrance. He looked absolutely handsome in that blue suit and that scruff on his face did make him look mysterious. She had to admit that Chuck was quite a handsome guy on both the outside and the inside which was a deadly combination. She was pulled from her thoughts by someone nudging her side.

"Hey what was that for?" Eve asked.

"For lusting after your trainee," said Carina.

"I was not. Besides I'm a married woman," said Eve.

Carina rolled her eyes at her companion. "That doesn't mean you're dead. You can admire a nice piece of meat without buying it. Besides, if I wasn't an instructor here that boy would be all mine."

"Ladies, ladies. Let's watch Charles work his magic. He seems to have found his target," said Roan.

Chuck casually stepped up to the bar and stood next to the woman who was nursing her drink while she was starring into her phone. He ordered a martini and casually observed her out of the corner of eye. She appeared to be waiting for a call or a text and was clearly frustrated she hadn't received either.

Chuck pulled out his phone and began sending fake text messages. He then chuckled slightly to get her attention. She glanced over at him and gave him a small smile then took another drink. He then pulled up a picture of his sister and Devon that he had on his phone from a party they attended.

"I can't believe it," he whispered just load enough for her to hear. She glanced over at him again and Chuck looked at her with one of those big smiles that reach his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you miss, I just received a text from my sister with some good news. I apologize. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uh … no I'm fine thanks."

Chuck felt himself deflate, but a quick word of encouragement from Roan concerning confidence steadied him again.

He was about to try another approach when she spoke up.

"Do you know anything about phones, because I've been waiting for my friend to text or call me for the last fifteen minutes and I don't know if it's working."

Chuck smiled and took the time to maintain eye contact with her. She had the most beautiful pair of green eyes he had ever seen. She must have caught the stare because he noticed her blush slightly.

"Well I know a little bit. May I?" he asked as he held out his hand with a big smile plastered on his face.

She returned his smile. "Oh sure. Here you go."

Chuck took the phone making sure his finger tips brushed her hand as he took the phone. Fortunately one of his past times was keeping up with electronic devices such and phones and computers. It was something left over from his days at Stanford.

"You know I remember reading about this phone, but there weren't any problems with it. It's actually a pretty good phone. Why don't you let me send you a text to see if goes through?"

She eyed him hesitantly, but decided to let him. He entered her phone number and typed in a short message and hit send. Her phone beeped less than fifteen seconds later.

"Hey it worked," she smiled as she read the text that contained his name.

"Thanks Chuck. My name's Katy. I feel so much better knowing my phone works. My friend was supposed to meet me here, but I guess she bailed on me. You want another martini?" she smiled.

"Yes I would, but I insist on buying Katy. What are you drinking by the way?"

"Margaritas."

"Bar keep, a margarita for the lady and another martini for me please."

"Damn that boy's good Roan. She looked like a hard case at first," said Carina.

"Looks like he's been paying attention," said Eve.

An hour and some four drinks later, Chuck had Katy on the small dance floor holding her close as they swayed to the music. The three agents listened in on their conversation.

"You know you're really a cute guy Chuck. I love your curly hair," she said as ran her hands behind the back of his neck.

Chuck nuzzled his lips next to her ear. "You know my sister said they used to make funny animal shapes when it got too long."

She shivered as his warm breath reached her ears before she giggled and ran a hand through his hair again.

"But I think I like your eyes the best. They are so warm and trusting," she whispered.

Chuck winced inwardly. God I feel like shit he thought to himself.

"You know Katy, speaking of eyes, I've never meet a woman with eyes as green as yours. Now it may sound corny, but when I look at them it's like looking at a pair of emeralds."

"Awe that's so sweet."

"Geez way to make me feel like I'm eight."

"Well let me tell you a little secret Mr. Carmichael," she said as she pulled him down for a kiss, "you're defiantly not eight."

Chuck decided to close the deal so he deepened the kiss and heard her moan load enough for the microphone to pick it up.

"He's about to seal the deal ladies," said Roan.

"Geez he's almost got me moaning from here," said Carina.

She broke the kiss and whispered into his ear. "You know I'd love go some place more private and continue this."

"Sure. I've a got a room upstairs," he said as he trailed a few kiss's down her neck.

"Ok ladies, don't just sit there follow the boy up and help him out," said Roan.

Carina and Eve got up and caught an elevator before Chuck and his mark got there.

"You ok Carina?" Eve asked.

"Uh … yeah. God I was wishing I was his mark at the end."

Eve laughed. "The boy's good if he got you all worked up at that distance."

Carina scoffed. "Like it didn't affect you too."

"Well like you said, I'm not dead."

Upon Chuck's insistence, Carina and Eve called a cab for Katy and sent her home. She was pretty out of it and Chuck didn't want to leave her there by herself. He even left her a note apologizing for needing to leave and made sure his phone number was deleted from her cell phone. When they returned to the van, they heard Chuck talking to Roan.

"I hope I never have to do that to another decent woman again Roan. I mean it made me sick to play her like that."

"You were doing your job Charles that's all. I'm sure you'll have to do it again in the future."

"Yeah, but that's different because it's for the job. This was playing with a woman's feelings and it wasn't right. She was actually a good person not some terrorist."

"I know my boy, but she'll be alright. You didn't rape her or have sex with her. It could have been worse."

Chuck just sighed and got back in the van. He was quiet the whole way back.

December 3, 2007

0800 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Chuck began to see the light at the end of the tunnel. He had less than a month left at the CIA training academy and his advisor had a lot to do with that. She had paved the way for him to place out of the classes he had requested and assisted him with accelerating the others. She was a different person after the Commander Davis kicked her husband out for his antics concerning him.

Today he would take his final firearms test that would assess his skill as a sniper. He had to shoot both stationary and moving targets at various distances. Casey had been kind enough to provided Chuck the two sniper weapons he was already familiar with, the MK11, 7.62mm good for targets up to three quarters of a mile and the M107, 0.50 caliber good for targets over one mile.

The test was to take place at an outdoor firing range that had targets placed at quarter, one half, three quarters and one mile distances. Below the targets were ditches and bunkers that were built for the people who set up and removed the targets. When a target was hit it was the job of the person manning them to identify where the target was hit and provide the information back to the instructor and student. The other job of the person manning the targets was to set up the moving targets by placing them on a motorized track would move the target from one side to the next.

Besides being able to stay hidden sometimes for days before taking a shot, a sniper had to consider three very important things. First was the environment surrounding the sniper and the target. Temperature, wind and position of the sun were just some. The temperature could affect what the target does, how fast or slow they walk or run. Temperature also affects the comfort level of the sniper which can affect his capability to make an accurate shot. Wind speed and direction could significantly throw off a shot. The position of the sun could give the sniper's position away with a reflection from the scope or it could be used to momentarily blind the target while the shot is taken.

The second most important thing a sniper had to consider was the target itself. Was it moving or stationary? If the target was walking or running, the sniper had been trained to estimate the speed at which human was moving thereby making the necessary corrections for the shot. If time permitted the sniper would observe the habits of the target to determine the best time to take the shot. Did the target get the mail everyday and when? Did they get the paper in the morning? Did they sit outside certain times of the day? Knowing these things would help the sniper determine when to take the shot.

For this test Chuck didn't need to consider anything but the speed of the moving target and the wind speed and direction. He grabbed the MK 11 and took his position on the ground and prepared himself for the stationary and moving targets at the half mile mark. Casey told him if he passed the half mile test he wouldn't need to do the quarter mile.

"Agent Casey, sir with your permission I would like to shoot three of the stationary targets and the moving target in one attempt."

Evelyn Shaw turned to Casey. "I've quit trying to second guess the things he wants to do. It's up to you."

Casey thought Chuck was joking, but the look in the frog's eyes told him he wasn't. He wouldn't ask for this if he couldn't do it. He got on the radio and advised the guys handling the targets what was going to happen.

"Very well trainee when I say go the balls in your court."

Chuck nodded and took aim at the first stationary target. He carefully observed the wind sock down range and then made the necessary adjustments. It only took 10 seconds for Chuck to get all four shots off. He waited for the results from Casey.

"Roger that," said Casey into the radio. He then turned to Chuck. "Four targets hit. Bulls eye on each one."

Chuck reloaded his rifle and asked for the same thing at the three quarter mile mark.

"Are you sure about this trainee?" Casey questioned.

"Yes sir, positive."

Casey called the target team at the three quarter mile location and informed them of their task.

"Ok trainee are you ready?"

"Any time sir."

Chuck got all four shots off in just 15 seconds with the same results. Bulls eye on each target.

Casey and Evelyn Shaw grabbed their gear and jumped in the Humvee. "Ok Carmichael, hop in. We're going to a different range for the longer shots."

Casey drove to a deserted area of the camp where three human dummies had been set up as targets. Once they reached their intended area, Chuck got out and retrieved the M107 long range sniper rifle. Casey gave him a range finder, pointed out the target and stepped back to observe.

Chuck grabbed some dirt and grass and threw it into the air to get an estimate of wind speed and direction. He then laid down and adjusted the mechanical supports on his rifle. Once he was satisfied with his set up, he fine tuned the scope on the big gun to adjust for windage and elevation.

"Ready sir," said Chuck.

Casey and Eve raised their high power binoculars to the target. "Any time you're ready Carmichael," said Casey.

Chuck lay perfectly still letting his training take over as his breaths became steady and slow. He tuned out all sounds around him until he could only here his heart beating. He felt the familiar resistance on the trigger as he gently squeezed.

Chuck saw the head of the first dummy explode as he quickly repositioned his rifle for the next target. The results were the same for the second and third shots. The bullets had hit their mark causing the heads to explode on all three dummies upon impact.

Evelyn Shaw walked over to John Casey and cleared her throat. "Like I said, I've learned to listen to him when he says he can do something. What he's done here today doesn't surprise me. He's obviously had some special training and for some reason it's not in his file."

Casey responded with a knowing grunt which Eve couldn't understand.

"Nice shooting Carmichael. You've completed your fire arms training," said Casey as he initialed some notes in his file. "Now let's get back and get some lunch."

On the ride back Eve explained to Chuck how far along he was in the program and what was left to complete.

"Ok Chuck, the only thing left for you to complete is operational planning and surveillance techniques. I'm afraid you won't make it out of here before Christmas, but you should be out of here by New Years."

Chuck leaned forward from the rear seat. "I guess it'll be a spy Christmas then."

Casey gave a resounding "Ugh" and Eve had to hide her smile.

Later that night as Chuck was reviewing some class notes; he heard the familiar knock on the door of John Casey.

"Hey Casey, how much homework have you got for me."

"Not much. It's been a quiet day in the espionage world," said Casey as he laid the stack of papers on Chuck's desk.

"Can I ask you for a favor Casey?"

Casey gave an approving grunt.

"I want to make a call tonight. You think I could borrow your phone?"

Casey threw him the phone. "Just give it back to me when you finish reviewing the reports. It's a special phone. Calls can't be traced back to it.

"Thanks Casey."

Sarah Walker was relaxing in her hotel room after another long day on her feet. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down and propped her feet up. She reached over, grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number of the local pizza parlor and ordered one medium pizza with no olives. She laid her phone down and closed her eyes letting herself unwind.

The familiar buzz of her cell phone brought her out of her restful state. She recognized the number as Casey's and hit the answer button.

"Walker secure."

"Carmichael secure. Hey Sarah is this a bad time?"

She immediately sat up strait at the sound of his voice and smiled to herself.

"Hey Chuck. No I'm just enjoying a glass of wine in my hotel room waiting for a pizza. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok. Just going a little stir crazy out here, what about you? Casey said you've been busy with the construction project."

"Yeah, with the accelerated schedule I need to be there almost all day every day. So my feet have been killing me."

"You know there's a cure for that don't you?"

She smiled to herself. "And what might that be?"

"Well I call it the Carmichael foot rub special," he said happily. "I've had a lot of practice you know."

"So is this something you practiced on all your girlfriends?" she asked immediately regretting it.

"What? Oh … No. When my sister was a resident she was on her feet all the time so being the good brother I was, I would give her a foot massage when she got home. I also used it as a bargaining tool to get her to make me her special meals. I know it was cruel."

Sarah laughed. "What makes your method so special?" she asked curious at his response.

"Well I don't want to give away my trade secrets, but since I trust you I don't mind sharing."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you realized I have an engineering degree and as such I see the human foot as a bridge. The arch is the span and the ball of the foot and the heel are the bases. Now the arch is loaded as you stand on it putting tension in the ligaments. The heel and the ball of the foot are under compression so …."

"Chuck. Chuck! Uh I'm sure your correct about all that, but I'd rather you just show me sometime."

"Oh you're right. Sorry about the engineering jargon. Ok then I owe you one Carmichael special foot massage. I think you'll like it."

"Well I'm sure I will."

"Before I forget why I called you, I wanted to let you know I should be out of here before the first of the year. I won't be home for Christmas, but I should be there before New Years."

"Well that's good right?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure you don't spend Christmas alone."

"Well thanks, but I'll be alright Chuck. I don't ever celebrate Christmas."

"Wait. Did I hear you say you don't celebrate Christmas?"

"Yeah you did."

"Then you're lucky I'm not there because as my cover girlfriend you and I would spend Christmas Day with Ellie and Devon in our PJs watching a Twilight Zone marathon."

Sarah laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Me kid? Never," he laughed. "But look are you busy New Years Eve?"

"Well I've already got three offers," she teased.

"Oh … well ok," he said dejected. The knocking on his door brought him back to the present.

"Sorry Sarah someone's knocking at my door. I gotta go. I'm not supposed to have a phone in my room," he said as he hung up.

"Chuck I'm not doing anything on New Years," she said, but she soon realized she was talking to a dial tone.

Chuck turned off the phone and stuck it under his pillow then opened his door.

"Agent Shaw? What can I do for you ma'am."


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: I know it's been forever, but I've been under the weather lately. I know you don't care; you just want another chapter. Haha….. I don't own any of this stuff._

Chuck vs. The Inevitability of Life

Chapter 15

December 3, 2007

2100 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Evelyn Shaw knew she shouldn't be here. It was unprofessional to visit the trainees after 1900 hours, but she had some things to say. There was something about Agent in training Charles Carmichael that intrigued her. The man was honorable and in this business that was a rarity. When she was given the assignment to be his sponsor she wasn't happy. She had wanted to work together with her husband and spend some time together, but she was forced to into being this trainee's sponsor. She also had another decision to make and because she didn't give her husband the answer right away, he got upset with her. But now she had made her decision no matter how much her spy senses told her it was wrong. So here she was on a Monday night knocking on his door.

The look on Chuck's face when he opened the door told her he wasn't expecting anyone, especially her.

"Agent Shaw? What can I do for you ma'am?"

"May I come in a moment Chuck?"

"Sure, come in. Here have a seat. Would you like something to drink? I've got some water and fruit juice."

"No thank you. I've come to say goodbye Chuck," she said as she took her seat.

"You're leaving? Is everything alright ma'am?"

She laughed. "You don't need to call me ma'am any longer. As of now I'm no longer your training instructor. Just call me Eve."

"Ok Eve. Why are you leaving?"

"Well I have a new assignment with my husband and to be honest you don't need me any longer. I don't think you ever did."

"Now that's not true Eve, you've been a great help to me. I wouldn't be as far along as I am now. Plus you helped keep Carina away from me," he chuckled.

She laughed as she remembered Carina's licentious advances toward him. "Well your welcome, although I should warn you she doesn't give up easily."

"Hopefully I can get out of here before then."

She looked down at her folded hands and decided to press on with the real reason she was here.

"Chuck I need to tell you something that I haven't shared with anyone else. Its job related and I don't know many people I can trust, but for some reason I trust you. You're an honest man Agent Carmichael, especially for a spy, and although you're not officially a spy yet I have the feeling you've done work very similar to this before. Now I don't want you to think I'm digging into your past because I'm not. I just need tell someone."

Chuck wasn't sure what to think about her need for a confession, but the woman obviously needed to talk to someone if the bags under her eyes were any indication. He thought that overall she was a good person, but her husband was a different story. He wouldn't trust Daniel Shaw to keep a surprise birthday party quiet much less government secrets.

"While I appreciate your faith in me Eve how do you know I'm not with some rouge organization?"

"Well that's easy. It's your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. A person's eyes say a lot about them and you have some of the kindest eyes I've ever seen. You can't be with a rouge organization and have those eyes."

Chuck almost blushed at the comment.

"Well you're too kind and your right, I don't belong to a rouge organization. If you feel you can trust me then you have my word I'll protect the information."

"Thank you Chuck. Ok here goes. I know …."

December 3, 2007

2200 hours

Sarah Walker's Hotel Room

Burbank, CA

Sarah Walker wasn't one to pace. No, her worries were transferred via punches, jabs and kicks to a punching bag she had installed in her room a month or so back. She didn't like the way the phone call with Chuck ended and it's been just over an hour and he hasn't called her back. She tried a couple times thirty minutes ago, but the phone went straight to voice mail.

She hit the bag again.

This is the first time he's called her since he's been at the farm although she knew no calls were allowed he did make the effort. Why didn't I just answer the question? What if he doesn't call back? She chastised herself for teasing him, especially after Ellie had explained what happened at Stanford and the whole Jill debacle. Did he really lack confidence when it came to women?

The bag popped as a swift kick from her leg hit its mark.

Feeling she had relieved enough stress, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She was tired, her feet hurt and she just wanted to go to bed. With her clothes peeled off she jumped into the hot shower.

December 3, 2007

2230 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Chuck closed the door after his former mentor walked out of his room. If her suspicions were true then she could be in real danger in the near future. He really didn't know what to think. He was new to the espionage business, but he had a feeling that with the intersect that would soon change. He promised her he wouldn't tell anyone and he meant to keep that promise.

He pulled the blanket back on the bed and laid down. For some reason the pillows weren't as soft as they should be so he sat up and fluffed each one. That's when he saw the phone.

With everything that had went on in his room tonight he had forgotten about it. He turned it on making sure the ringer was muted. There were two missed calls from Sarah. He thought they'd finished their conversation earlier. He hit the redial button and put the phone to his ear.

December 3, 2007

2245 hours

Sarah Walker's Hotel Room

Burbank, CA

Freshly showered wearing a bath robe and towel around her wet hair, Sarah walked out of the bathroom and turned the light off. She sat down in her chair and began applying a specially formulated cream to her legs that kept them soft and shimmering. After all her legs were one of her greatest assets and she pampered them as often as she could.

She got up and washed her hands and unwrapped the towel from her head. Satisfied her hair was sufficiently dry she went to lie down. No sooner had she closed her eyes her phone chirped. Recognizing the familiar number she answered the phone.

"Walker secure."

"Carmichael secure. I'm sorry Sarah did I wake you?"

"No. I just laid down."

"Ok. I saw that you had called twice since we last talked. Is everything ok?"

Did he just ask me if everything is ok? No everything is not ok? You had to leave and we didn't get to finish our talk. That's what she was thinking, but that's not what came out.

"Yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get into any trouble with whoever knocked on your door earlier."

"Oh that. No that was just my mentor. She got a new assignment and came by to say goodbye."

It hit her all at once. His mentor was a woman and she come to his room to say goodbye! She knew instructors and mentors were not allowed to visit the students after dinner and they were never to go into their rooms. What kind of damn mentoring was she doing and why the hell did it take one hour and forty five minutes to say good bye?

"Really? Well you know instructors and mentors aren't allowed in your room right? You could get into trouble," she tried to say calmly, but the undertones of anger were present.

"Oh she was discreet. She just needed to talk to someone."

"Oh I bet she did. Just how discreet was she?" she asked trying and failing to hold back the anger.

"Sarah you sound like your getting upset. I promise I won't get in trouble. This was the first time she's ever come to my room."

Breathe Walker, breathe she told herself.

"I was just wondering what she was thinking. She could've got both of you in trouble," she said her voice an octave higher than normal.

"In a way I feel sorry for her. She was a real bitch when I first met her, but then when I met her husband I could see why. The guy was a total douche bag."

Married? That's a good thing right? No it's not she could be looking for an affair. Shit!

"You see her husband was an instructor also, but he treated her like shit Sarah. I would never treat my wife that way."

"Oh so did you two talk about her relationship problems?" she asked almost accusingly. She bit her lip realizing her mistake.

"Uh … not really. Eve kept everything professional. She was really a big help in seduction school."

Sarah swallowed hard. Now she knew the bitch's name. "Eve huh. Really, just how did she help?"

Sarah had a lot of thoughts roaming through her mind at once and none of them were good. She made a mental note to see if she knew any hit men in the area.

"She mainly gave me advice on women, you know how to approach them and what to say. But she really helped keep this crazy red head agent away from me. I've never met a more aggressive woman. If it hadn't been for Agent Shaw I don't know what would've happened. Well yes I do …," he trailed off.

Wait did he say red head? There are two bitches? No it couldn't be. "Chuck what was the name of the red head?"

"Agent Carina Hansen. She was one of the instructors helping Roan out in seduction school. She'd even get mad at me when I wouldn't kiss her. She told me it was for a class exercise, but I found out there was no exercise. Besides I'm good in that department. Then we had to practice flirting with each other and after a while she just got up and left. Roan said I had frustrated her. I never knew if that was good or bad."

Carina "handcuffs" Hansen was teaching Chuck about seduction. Sarah was seeing red about now. The only thing keeping her from hoping on a flight right now was that Chuck had managed to rebuff her advances. She smirked to herself knowing that must have pissed her off.

"You'll be ok Chuck just don't ever let her in your room. Just keep her at bay. She and I are actually friends."

"Really? She's like a man-eater and you're like … well refined … you know a lady."

Sarah blushed two shades of red and didn't even try to hide it. She was alone after all.

Chuck thought she was a lady. Sarah really never thought of herself as a lady and if she ever got him to herself he may change his mind.

"Well thank you. That was sweet. Yes she is a man-eater and you should stay away from her."

He chuckled. "There you go with that word again, sweet. But I am worried she may make a move over Christmas especially since my mentor is now gone."

Sarah knew Carina well enough to know she wasn't going to give up that easy. Chuck was right. The Christmas holiday would be a good time for her to strike.

"What if I came up there to visit over Christmas? I could keep her busy and away from you. Of course you'd have to act like you didn't know me."

"God I'd hate to have you ruin your Christmas over this, besides Casey's here. Maybe he can keep her busy."

Sarah knew Chuck had a point, but with Carina and Casey's history, she could end up handcuffing him to a bed and then go after Chuck.

"I'll talk to Casey about it Chuck, but don't be surprised if you see me there."

"Ok, thanks. I was thinking I might stay up here past the first of the year since you have a New Years Eve date. That way I don't have to explain to Ellie and Awesome why you and I didn't go out with them. I think it'll make things simpler."

With all the other stuff they had talked about she had completely forgotten about New Years Eve.

"Chuck I tried to tell you before you hung up on our last call that I was just teasing about having three offers for New Years Eve. I'd be happy to go out with you and Ellie and Devon."

"Are you sure Sarah? Because let's face it you could have anyone you wanted for a date on New Years. I mean you don't have to break a date for me. I understand."

What the hell is he talking about? I don't have a date. "If you don't want to go out with me just say so."

The words spilled out before she could stop them. She hadn't meant to say it so harshly, but damn it he could really be dense sometimes. She waited for the click of him hanging up the phone, but it didn't come.

There was only silence and then she heard him sigh.

"I just assumed you had a date and were just being nice. No I'd love to go out with you on New Year's Eve. I'm pretty thick headed aren't I?"

"Listen you and I are going to have a long talk one day about your assumption that somehow I'm out of your league. You should really have more confidence in yourself when it comes to woman Chuck. Anyway I'm sorry I snapped at you, I guess I'm just tired."

"Yeah I've heard that from Ellie before. Ok I'm sorry I made you even have to snap at me, but I did deserve it. Ok can I get you to pick up a tux for me? Please."

Her shoulders dropped, tension gone.

She could see the puppy dog eyes through the phone. How the hell does he do that?

"Sure no problem. Your personal folder has your cloth sizes in it."

"Ok thanks. I'll make it up to you on New Year's Eve."

She could hear his grin over 3000 miles away. Her hearing was perfect after all.

"Really? Please tell me Agent Carmichael how you're going to do that."

"Oh that's easy. I think your feet will be pretty sore after all that dancing."

"And what can you do about that?" she teased.

"I did promise you a special foot massage."

"Ah the Carmichael special. I can' wait."

"Count on it. Good night Sarah."

"Oh I will. Good night Chuck."

Her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep, a smile still on her face.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly for Chuck. He had been getting better at controlling his flashes when reading the intelligence reports and recalling any flashes that happened during the day. He made a point to stand in front of a mirror while he flashed to get an idea of what he looked like. The first couple of times he even scared himself. The best way to describe it was as if he were watching himself have a seizure. He knew his eye lids fluttered and his eyes rolled back from what Casey told him. So he practiced on controlling his facial muscles and practiced different techniques to control the eye lid flutter.

Since Eve had left he was pretty much left alone except for the more than occasional encounters with Carina that he swore were not by accident. He had placed out of every class he had intended to, so now it was just a matter of waiting for his final test after Christmas.

The class on CIA operations was a bit different than he was used to. In the military you weren't expected to follow an unlawful order, but in the spy world you were expected to follow orders whether they were unlawful or not and that bothered him. The CIA expected you to assassinate someone without any evidence and expected you not to question it. As a SEAL he had assassinated a number of people, but they had always showed him the evidence of their misdeeds and the horrific acts they had committed.

The words from his instructors caused his moral compass to flutter.

If he learned one thing from all of this it was you can't trust anyone but yourself. How the hell did the CIA even function like that? He trusted Sarah and Casey. He had trusted Eve. Hell he even trusted Carina to a certain extent. The more he thought about it the more he realized he was a little too trusting for this type of work. He fought with his conscious everyday and the punching bag paid the price.

December 23, 2007

0800 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Sarah had worked out a deal with Casey. He wanted to visit his mother on Christmas and she wanted to visit Chuck. She had even managed to convince Casey that the idea was his.

She check in with the admin office and went in search of Carina. When Sarah had called her a few weeks ago, she told Carina she wanted to visit her over the holidays. Carina seemed somewhat annoyed, but finally gave in saying she was staying at the farm over Christmas so some of the other instructors could take off.

Sarah didn't buy it for a minute.

Carina had always looked out for herself when it came to things she wanted. Now if she was your partner and you were in trouble during a mission, Carina would not let you down, but when it came to things she wanted, especially men, nothing would stop her.

Sarah found her friend in the sparing area beating the crap out of someone. She knew the only time Carina wanted to spar was when she was frustrated or needed to get laid. It appears in this case it was both she thought as she watched her friend put her sparring partner down hard on the mat.

"Letting out a little frustration I see," Sarah said as she threw the red head her towel.

"You want to go next? I need some competition blondie and there isn't any to be had around here. Well there is, but he refuses to spar with me."

"You must be losing your touch Carina if you can't get a man to spar with you. Most would enjoy the pleasure of your pain."

Carina laughed as she took a pull on her water bottle. "Well I remember you and I sharing a little pain once."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "That was just once and I was drunk or you drugged me. Besides I'm not into that."

She smirked. "You could've fooled me."

Chuck was just finishing up the last mile of his 10 mile run. The warm breath condensed in the cold morning air. He wasn't used to running in the cold, but he found it invigorated him. The landscape was different now. Long gone was the fall foliage. The trees were naked and the sky was gray. The grounds keeper told him it was going to snow. The last time he saw snow was in Afghanistan in 2007. The mission from hell and the one he still dreamed about.

One thing he did like about being here for the last three months was the chance to work out more often. He had gotten into a routine. A 10 mile run in the morning followed by some time on the weight machines and then the punching bag. Every once in a while he would find someone to spar with, but it would only be once. No one ever wanted a rematch. Carina had been offering to spar with him, but he couldn't make himself hit a girl. Besides the gleam in her eye sent a shudder down his spine that screamed for him to run.

She was a beautiful woman, but damn she was scary. Not in an ugly looking sense, but in how aggressive she could be. She even watched him every day when he used the punching bag. He figured the best way to handle it was to ignore her, so he did in a polite way.

Chuck walked into the weight room, set up the machine and began his workout. He knew Sarah would be here any time since Casey had left last night. He hadn't seen her in three months and felt like a kid waiting for Santa Claus.

He had missed her.

Lift.

… especially her smile

Lift.

… and her funny wit

Lift.

… and her beautiful crystal blue eyes

Lift.

… and the smell of her hair

Lift.

… and the way she looks in her running shorts

Lift.

God I'm pathetic he whispered to himself.

His thoughts about Sarah continued on until the timer he had set went off. Damn where did the time go he thought to himself as he got up and toweled himself off. He took a swig of water, rinsed his mouth and swallowed and walked out to the punching bags.

"So what's got you so worked up Carina? Did you lose your handcuffs again?" she chuckled.

"Laugh it up Walker; at least you're getting it consistently from Bryce. Me I've been stuck here with a hands off policy because I'm an instructor, but yesterday was my last day and I don't begin my new assignment until the first of the year," she grinned.

Sarah didn't want to say anything about Bryce. She'd rather let Carina keep on thinking they were together.

"So what are you still doing here Carina? I figured you'd be in a five star hotel in D.C. relaxing in a hot tub with a Chippendale dancer and enjoying yourself."

Carina laughed as he took a pull on her water bottle. "Oh I have a little unfinished business here before I leave. Oh speak of the devil."

As Chuck walked out to the punching bags he saw two women out of the corner of his eye. He sighed knowing one was probably Carina. He decided to ignore her like he did every day.

Chuck zeroed in on the bag and began to wail on it. His actions were fluid and seamless as he switched back and forth from punching to kicking. He knew when it came to women he lacked confidence, hell Sarah even saw it. He pivoted on his left foot as he kicked the top of the bag with a well placed round house and followed it up with one from his left foot that shook the attachment at the ceiling.

Sarah watched a tall guy with somewhat long curly brown hair with a heavy 5'oclock shadow; walk out to the punching bag. She was too far away to recognize the man.

"So who is this guy Carina? I think you're actually in heat," she laughed.

"You know how I get when someone turns me down."

"What if he just does like you?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Come on Carina, you know what I'm talking about."

Carina rolled her eyes. "Agent-in-training Charles Carmichael. Come on Sarah, I'll introduce you to him," she said as she got up and picked up a clean towel.

Sarah didn't move. Carina had her sights set on Chuck in a way that she's only seen her best friend do one time before. She had pestered the guy so much he finally gave in.

"You coming Walker."

"Uh yeah," she said as she got up.

Chuck pulled his sweat soaked t-shirt off and moved over to the double end bag. He concentrated on the placement of his punches as the bag tried unsuccessfully to deceive its reactions after being hit. Chuck enjoyed his time on the double end bag. There was no time to think about anything but where the bag moved after it was hit. There was no time to think about Carina who was fast becoming a stalker in his mind or Sarah who he seemed to not be able to get out of his mind or the words "there are no illegal orders in the CIA" that were still ringing through his head. He felt something land on his shoulder that felt like a towel. The distraction made him miss the bag and he growled.

As they got closer to the man Sarah got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was about Chuck's height and build, but the hair was too long and Chuck didn't keep a five o'clock shadow. She needed to see the face. Of course Sarah didn't pay too much attention to anything above the shoulders. She was too busy keeping her eyes on his shirtless form.

Chuck pulled the towel from his back and wiped his face as he turned to face his tormentor.

"What can I do for you Agent Hansen?"

Sarah froze when she heard the voice. It was Chuck. I need to be somewhere else, but she couldn't tear he eyes away him.

"How did you know it was me Chuckie?"

As he removed the towel from his face he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. It was then he realized Sarah was there. He pushed the towel back up to his face to regain his composure knowing he had to play the part. After wiping his face he placed the towel around his shoulders.

"Because," he sighed, "you're the only one that bothers me while I'm working out. If you'll excuse me, I need to go shower," he said as he began to walk off to find someone to unlace his gloves.

"But don't you want to meet my friend?"

Chuck turned around and walked up Sarah.

He smiled his best smile. "Hi, I'm Charles Carmichael. Excuse me for not shaking hands, but I need to find someone to unlace my gloves," he said holding out his hands.

Her knees damn near folded right there.

"Sarah Walker. Pleasure to meet you Agent Carmichael."

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Walker and I go by Chuck. If you ladies will excuse me," he said and turned around to leave.

"Let me unlace those for you," said Sarah.

"Thank you Ms. Walker?" he asked as he watched her unlace his gloves.

"Just call me Sarah."

Sarah tried to steady herself and concentrate on the task at hand which meant keeping her eyes focused on his gloves.

"You know this gym can get cold in the winter. Are you cold Chuckie?"

Chuck glared at her and she nodded toward his chest.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Have you no decency Agent Hansen?" Carina laughed.

Don't look Sarah told herself. Just concentrate on the gloves. She pulled them off letting her eyes go straight to his face.

"Thank you Sarah," he said giving her his biggest smile. First because he wanted to and second because it would probably piss Carina off.

Carina watched the two converse. She hatched the idea immediately.

Chuck flexed his fingers then took the gloves from her.

"Thank you Sarah," he smiled again, but it disappeared when he turned to Carina and walked away.

"I think it's hot when you play hard to get Chuckie," she yelled at him.

Chuck shook his head in frustration.

"I think he likes you Walker."

"What? I just met him."

"I saw how you two looked at each other. Hmmh. I've got an idea and you're going to help me Sarah."

Sarah had seen that look in Carina's eye before. It was like a cat stalking its prey. She felt sorry for Chuck.

"I'm not using myself as bait Carina. If you can't bag him on your own that's your own fault."

Sarah couldn't believe what Carina had in mind. She wanted her to pick the door to Chuck's room and seduce him when he came back in. Then Carina would join in and eventually take over for her. She done it once for her before in Rome and swore she'd never do it again, especially when Chuck was her target.

Chuck walked out of the men's showers dressed in a long sleeve black pullover and black pants and headed towards his room. He wanted to get some time in at the range before he headed for lunch. He turned the corner and saw Carina and Sarah about 100 feet from his room talking vehemently about something. He decided to see if he could sneak by them before Carina saw him.

No such luck.

He tried to ignore her, but Carina stepped in front of him.

"Wow Chuckie. Why all the black? You got a mission tonight?"

Sarah swallowed hard when she saw Chuck wearing a well fitting black long sleeve pullover shirt. She studied him carefully and realized right away she like the curly hair he was now sporting. She found herself wanting to play with one in particular just in front of his forehead.

"No, I need to get some time in at the range."

"You know I know something a lot more fun. How about a little three some? You, me and blondie here. Hell you'd have fun just watching us?" she giggled.

"Carina," Sarah hissed. "I'm doing no such thing," she said as she gave Chuck an apologetic look.

"Look Agent Hansen, I just want to go to my room right now, by myself," he stressed.

Carina put her hands on her hip and looked at Sarah. "You know Sarah I think I've figured out Chuckles' problem here. He's gay."

Chuck glared at her. He'd had enough of her tormenting him everyday none stop since Eve left. He only knew one thing to do. It was something Roan told him about one day when Carina been particularly persistent. Roan told him it wasn't fool proof, but he had to do something. He dropped his gym bag on the floor and gave Sarah a small wink when Carina wasn't looking. He walked over to Carina who still had a smirk on her face and slipped into his character. Then he did something that surprised both women.

He pushed Carina up against the wall. He took her hands and raised them about her head holding them against the wall. He put his right leg between her thighs and pressed his body against hers. His face was mere millimeters from hers.

"What's the matter Carina, you don't think you can handle me by yourself? I mean if you need help, I don't think you're worth it," he said in his deepest voice as he pushed harder against her body, letting his warm breath run down her neck.

He heard a whimper.

He pulled her hands down and put them behind her back and held them in place with one hand. He then grabbed a handful of her red hair and wadded it up in his fist and tugged. He stared into her eyes and he saw it.

Fear.

"I mean I like to play real rough, but I don't think you're up for that are you? You like pain Carina? You wanna be my bitch?"

She whimpered something that sounded like a no.

"Well you better go then before I really get worked up and take you right here in the hallway."

He slowly let her go waiting for the on the flurry of punches and kicks she may hurl, but nothing came.

Carina's face hardened. "You're a sick son of a bitch Carmichael. You stay away from me."

Sarah stood still. She was in shock as a mixture of feelings that ranged from jealousy to pleasure came over her. She'd never seen Carina run from a man who was making advances on her. She was always the strong one, the aggressor. Chuck had turned that around on her and she scampered away like a scared school girl who had just had her first surprise kiss. She also knew that was the hottest thing she ever saw. She wanted to jump him right there.

"Sarah are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"You're face is all red. Are you getting sick?"

"No, no…I'm ok."

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to do something. She's been bugging me like this for a while and I wanted to put an end to it. I'm sorry; I know she's your friend."

"Don't be sorry Chuck. She deserved every bit of that. She never expected you to act that way and I think it scared her. Hell it scared me for a second too." She couldn't tell him what she was really thinking.

Chuck walked over to her and took her gently took her hand. He felt her squeeze it.

"Oh Sarah I'm sorry. None of it was real. It was all just an act. Roan gave me the idea. I wasn't sure it would work. I did consider telling her I had six rare forms of STDs," he said as his smile reached his eyes.

He was standing entirely to close for her comfort. His touch was warm and assuring and the clean scent of his body wash filled her nostrils. If he only knew how close he was to getting pinned against the wall.


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys and gals. As always I don't own anything_ in this story, _especially Chuck._

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life

Chapter 16

December 23, 2007

1600 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Chuck emptied the twentieth clip of his M11 Sig Sauer P228 into the unsuspecting paper target. He was the only one in the CIA's indoor shooting range right now and he took advantage of the solitude. Ejecting the empty clip, he reached down and slammed another one in. This time he held the gun in his left hand, took aim and emptied the clip. He had learned to shoot his pistol with both hands. It had saved his life once and he never forgot it. He pushed the recall button that would bring his target back and waited patiently for its return. Satisfied with the results he attached another target to the clips and sent it on its way down range. He enjoyed shooting. It gave him a satisfaction of working out frustrations when he needed it. If he looked through the gun sights carefully he could see the particular problem that was nagging him at the moment and just try and kill it one shot at a time. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't.

Right now it wasn't working.

He expelled another thirteen rounds, but it was still there and he cursed himself under his breath. He pulled off his ear muffs and pushed the recall button. The results were the same perfect score, but he still hadn't done away with what was bothering him. Out of targets he turned around to grab some more, but froze when he saw her.

"Hey," he said as he gave her a half smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," she replied, her arms crossed.

"Just practicing you know."

"It became more than practice after the tenth clip."

He sighed. "You've been here a while then," he said as he walked past her to get more targets.

She eyed him carefully. Something was bothering him and she intended to find out what it was.

"So who or what are you trying to kill besides trees?"

He gave her a smirk. "Just so you know they're recycled. Glad to see the CIA is so green."

She couldn't hide her grin. "We'll are you up for a little competition Agent Carmichael?" she asked as she hung a target at the shooting position next to his.

He arched an eyebrow. "Sure, who'd you have in mine?"

He regretted his comment immediately as he felt the intense pain from one of Sarah Walker's pinches.

"Owe! Damn it woman you rile easy," he said as he rubbed his arm. "How would you like it if I pinched you?"

"That would depend on where you did it," she said as she slid a clip into her gun and pulled back the slide on her Sig.

Chuck's head shot up along with both eyebrows. Now that was a strange answer he thought as he watched her put on her earmuffs. She looked at him and pointed at her ears. He got the message and slipped his on.

She emptied the 15 rounds from her canon in quick succession and retrieved the target. All he could think about was how hot she looked doing it.

She retrieved her target and admired her handy work. "Ok, I'm warmed up," she smiled.

"Let me see that," he said snatching it out of her hands. "You missed."

"Look at it again."

He held it up to the light and saw the letters "SW" had been made with the .45 caliber bullets.

"So what is this, Times New Roman or Arial?"

She couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her mouth.

"Seriously that's impressive Agent Walker."

"No, I messed up on the "S" right there."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's not as if you had an outline to go by."

"So about our competition. How about we shoot at moving targets? This range has that capability," she said.

He raised his head and looked at her. "Sure. Is Bryce here? May be we can get him to run a zig zag pattern," he deadpanned.

She smiled as her blue eyes sparkled and her jaw dropped. "I don't think so. We can just hang up the ones we've been using."

"I've got an idea. Just give me a second," he said as he disappeared in the back of the range.

After ten minutes he returned with a smile on his face. "Ok. The targets are ready. You need to empty your clip within the outline of the target. When you're ready just nod your head and I'll start the target in motion."

She slipped in a new clip and put her safety glasses and earmuffs on and nodded. When the target came out she froze as she watched it traverse across the range. The laughed started out small then graduated to a full belly buster that had her nearly on the floor.

"Agent Walker, you didn't even fire a shot. That's not going to do your score any good."

"I'm sorry Chuck, I don't shoot animals," she said still laughing.

"But it was just an outline of a duck on paper."

"So if I hit the duck …" She started laughing again.

Chuck smiled. "Haven't you ever been to a carnival Sarah?"

"Well yeah. So if I hit the duck do I win a teddy bear or something?"

"There are no stuffed animals, but I make a mean paper airplane and a paper swan," he said, his smile backing up his intention.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee what girl wouldn't want one of those? But I also want something else."

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked as he loaded one of his clips.

"You tell me what's bothering you."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Nothing's bothering me."

"That's what I want. So what do you want if you win?"

"You spend Christmas Eve night with me."

"Wow, aren't we being bold today," she said concentrating on loading her clip.

"What? No. Not spend the night with me like … sleep in the same bed type spend the night. Something else."

"Oh. Ok. What is it?" she asked with a mock disappointment.

"A surprise. Now get ready, here comes your duck."

Two targets later and Chuck bowed his head in defeat. One of his rounds had landed on the outline of his duck while Sarah's all fell well within.

"Nice shooting Agent Walker."

"Thanks. You did pretty good yourself. Now tell me what's bothering you."

Chuck sighed. He didn't really want to talk about this right now. Not when it involved her. He busied himself cleaning up the spent rounds.

"How's Carina?" he asked making sure he didn't look at her.

She knew he was deflecting. It was something she was an expert at.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

He sighed as he dumped the brass shell casings in the recycling drum. The CIA used a lot of bullets.

"That's part of it," he said as he walked over and opened the locked container used to store his weapon. He flinched when he saw her hand on his.

"Come on Chuck. Talk to me."

She was standing close to him now, her piercing blue eyes searching for a response, urging him to talk. He wondered if she knew how well that worked.

He stepped away from her feeling the need to have space as if his words would be somehow infected.

She sighed as he turned from her without a word realizing what others must have felt when she had done the same thing.

"I'm sorry," he said it almost as a whisper, his back still turned to her.

She closed the distance in a split second and spun him around. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry you had to see me that way … with Carina."

"You already said you were sorry about that and you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yeah, but you turned around and left without a word. You have to know that's not who I am. I'm not the sex pervert who enjoys pain and making a woman his bitch. I just wanted to you to know that."

She hesitated then sighed loudly. "So I guess I don't get a tag to put around my neck that says "Carmichael's Bitch" huh?" she asked faking a pout.

He starred at her for a moment and the edges of his mouth began to turn upward.

"You know I was trying to be serious," he said failing to hold back his grin.

"I know you were, but I know that's not who you are Chuck. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah, I mean I didn't want you to think I was some kind of sicko. Just so you know, your opinion of me is important and I don't want to tarnish that Sarah."

She wanted to kiss him right there. Of all the men she's known, he was actually the first man who worried about what she thought. It wasn't seen a lot in the real world and was damn near nonexistent in the spy world.

"Chuck you're one of the most honorable men I know. It's not often seen in the spy world."

"Thank you Sarah that means a lot. I'm worried this new life might change me. I mean I've heard some things while I've been here that bother me morally. I even had to seduce an unsuspecting woman to just to pass my seduction class."

"They didn't make you sleep with her did they?"

"No and that's one thing I wouldn't do. She was at a bar minding her own business and I seduced her. She really thought I like her. Then they tranq'ed her and were just going to leave her there, but I made them take her home."

She smiled. "See that's what makes you different. Anyone else would have left her there."

"Thanks Sarah. It really helps talking to you. I've missed that. Casey's not really a listener."

"No he's not I'm afraid. Now come on, let's get some dinner. Plus you promised me a surprise tomorrow night."

"Wait, but you won. You don't need to go."

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Are you backing out on your surprise now Agent Carmichael?"

"Wouldn't dream of it; now let's go see what the CIA chefs have on the menu tonight. Speaking of, where are you sleeping tonight?"

"In Carina's old room. She's already left for D.C."

December 24, 2007

1500 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Chuck had everything planned for his Christmas Eve outing with Sarah and he spent most of the day working on it. Since he couldn't leave the farm yet, he had to make do with what he had. He worked with the groundskeeper most of the day to find the perfect spot that would offer the perfect view. Now all he had to hope for was decent weather.

Sarah had spent most of the day by herself and talking to some of the staff. When she asked the few that had remained there during the holidays how Agent in-training Carmichael was doing she heard nothing but good things. "He's a natural," one said. "Very fast learner." "Top of his class." "One of the best I've seen."

She wasn't surprised.

She sat down at the computer and opened his file. She still felt guilty even though she had Chuck's permission. Beckman insisted she review his training files before she approved her visit and if she didn't do it someone else would. It appeared the General wanted an independent assessment of his training and any short comings the new agent might have. She clicked on one file and read the notes made by his instructors.

_Roan Montgomery. "Carmichael needs to be more confident with women. Has shown a marked improvement in this area since working with Agents Shaw and Hansen. Performed flawlessly in his field seduction exercise. Can be a natural one day, but has a moral dilemma about seducing innocent people."_

_Agent Evelyn Shaw. "This trainee continues to impress me with his dedication, knowledge and professionalism. Follows all orders given without question. Passed every obstacle I threw at him. His knowledge and use of various martial arts techniques is extensive. Extremely knowledgeable on the use of all weapons used by the agency. One of the most honorable men I've ever met and will, in this agent's opinion, be one of the best CIA agents in the history of the agency."_

_Agent John Casey: "Trainee passed all firearms tests with ease. Rated as expert marksman in all weapons. Re-assembled all disassembled weapons with ease. _

She then watched the videos of his training. Shaw was right she thought. Chuck's use of various martial arts techniques are extensive. She laughed to herself when she saw Chuck put down Daniel Shaw on the mat, especially after he taunted Chuck almost unmercifully.

As a professional Sarah had nothing but high praises for Chucks accomplishments in training and although he had some problems in seduction training, they were nothing that couldn't be overcome with practice. She grinned when she thought about the private seduction lessons she'd like to give him.

There was one thing that was bothering her though and it had nothing to do with spy training. No it had to do with a woman's intuition. She was a tad jealous of the relationship that developed between Chuck and Evelyn Shaw. She saw the change in their working relationship from beginning to end and didn't like it. There was nothing inappropriate about it whatsoever, but damn it she couldn't help but be jealous. God I'm an idiot she thought to herself as she shut down the computer.

December 24, 2007

1900 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

Chuck walked out of his room with everything he needed for the evening. It really wasn't anything special, but he didn't want to spend Christmas alone and he wanted to do something special for Sarah, he just hoped she didn't mind spending it outside on a cold clear Virginia night.

Sarah's mood had picked up since dinner. She knew Chuck had noticed how quite she had been, but he didn't ask her why. Truth be known she didn't like this time of year. It just reminded her of one of the many things she missed out on in her childhood. Instead of spending Christmas with her father she normally spent it helping him with a con. The holidays were the perfect time of year for cons. People had money and were in a giving and trusting mood and her father was more than happy to take advantage of it. The knocking on her door disrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Chuck. Let me get my coat," she smiled.

"Uh Sarah, you should wear this instead," he said holding out a parka.

She smiled. "We're going outside I take it."

As they walked through the woods she was glad Chuck had given her the parka. The night skies were clear, the moon was out and the temperature was dropping fast. The only positive thing was that there was no wind.

"Just a little further Sarah I promise."

They reached a clearing and she saw a bundle of wood on the ground, a make shift lean-to with a pile of blankets inside. She wasn't sure exactly what to think.

He gave her a half smile when he saw the confused look on her face. "Ok let me get the fire going. Don't worry everything's set up," he said as he ran over to the pile of wood. He struck a match and threw it into the kerosene soaked pile of wood and quickly stepped away. The light from the fire lit up the entire area just enough for Chuck to see the slight look of uncertainty on her face. He ran over to the tree line and connected the clips on the ground to the nearby car batteries left there courtesy of the grounds keeper. The entire tree line surrounding them lit up with white Christmas lights that Chuck had spent most of the day putting up.

To say Sarah was shocked was an understatement.

Chuck quickly ran back over to her, eager to see her reaction.

"Well are you surprised? It's the best I could do with what I had. The grounds keeper helped a lot …"

Sarah placed a finger over his mouth. "Chuck. You're babbling again," she smiled.

"Oh right. Sorry. Do you like it?"

"It's …"

Please don't say sweet he thought to himself.

She looked at him and smiled. "It's beautiful Chuck. Thank you."

If Chuck smiled any harder he'd need facial reconstruction to fix the cracks in his face.

"You're welcome. I picked this spot because I thought it would give the best view of the tree's and the snow covered landscape at night."

"You put a lot of thought into this didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah some. I came out here last night to find the right place. Come on let's sit down. I brought some hot chocolate and coffee. Which one do you prefer?"

"Hot chocolate's fine."

Chuck poured her a cup and handed it to her. He then spread out the plastic tarp and laid a couple blankets over it and offered her a seat. He squatted down and opened up his bag and pulled out a bag of marshmallows and grabbed a couple of sticks he had placed near the lean-to.

"I don't know if you like roasted marshmallows," he said as he offered her a stick.

"Geez I haven't done this since I was six years old. My mom and dad took me camping and I remembered we roasted marshmallows," she said as she took the stick and impaled a marshmallow on the end of it.

"Yeah we did the same thing when we were kids. I always over cooked mine all the time. I think I just liked to watch them burn," he laughed.

"Is that so? Sounds like something a boy would do," she teased.

"Somehow I don't see you as a little saint when you were a little girl Miss Walker."

"Yeah I was a tom boy. I'd rather play football than play with dolls."

"Let me guess, you were a mean right tackle and gave the quarterbacks fits."

"I'll have you know I was damn good quarterback, running back and wide receiver," she laughed.

"Did you every play football?"

"Me? No. I was a nerd by the time I was ten. I was into sci-fi movies, computers and video games."

"Really. You do look a little nerdy," she laughed.

"Hey I still like to play a video game now and then and computers are a hobby of mine. I try and keep up with the technology."

They both remained quiet for a while taking in the sights of the snow covered landscape that was illuminated by the moonlight. It was a beautiful site.

"Oh I almost forgot," said Chuck as he pulled out a box and took out its contents.

"Here is the paper swan and airplane I promised you."

"Thank you. They're really good. I'm not so sure about the "Go Navy" on the wings of the plane though," she said with a grin.

"Hey I have my pride."

She laughed. "Yes you do. Does it fly?"

"The swan or the airplane?" he deadpanned and leaned away wanting to avoid being pinched again. She punched him on arm instead.

She rolled her eyes. "No the airplane."

"Well you know swans do fly Ms. Walker."

"You know Mr. Carmichael with answers like that I'm beginning to think you like getting pinched."

"Uh … no that would be you."

"Oh … you remember my comment," she said trying to hide a blush.

"Well it was an interesting comment, but I'll leave it alone … for now," he said giving her a shoulder bump. "But yes the airplane does fly. It's been flight tested and the center of gravity is set for maximum range. I suggest you keep it away from the fire because of the updrafts."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Might cause it to stall," she said.

He arched both eyebrows and stared at her.

"I've flown over a few fires in my time," she said.

"You're a pilot?"

"Yeah, multi-engine prop, jet and helicopter."

"Wow. I'm impressed. Not that I wasn't before you know."

"Thanks," she said cracking a smile.

"I'm glad you're here Sarah. I've missed talking to you and it's nice not to be alone for Christmas."

"You haven't been alone. Casey was here and you had Agent Shaw." She knew she shouldn't have added the last name.

"Yeah if you wanted to talk shop all the time. With Casey it was "Did you flash on anything?" and with Eve it was all about training and trying to avoid confrontations with her husband. Geez you'd think I was hitting on his wife or something. I kept everything very professional. Speaking of did you get everything you needed from my files?"

"Yeah. Everyone had good things to say about you. Roan thinks you could use a little work on your confidence when it comes to women."

"Yeah, that's what he told me, but I'm here talking to you and other than being afraid of your mean ass pinches I'm confident when talking to you."

"I think he meant more like beautiful women."

"And yet here I am talking to you."

Sarah blushed hoping the low light level would conceal it. "Thank you, but I mean beautiful women you don't know."

He sighed as he hung his head down and picked at the snow with his stick. "Yeah I know. I'll work on it."

"I think if you just be yourself Chuck you'll be fine."

He looked up at her and gave her a half smile. "Yeah I'll try that. Thanks."

He could stare at her eyes all night especially when he caught glimpses of them when the light from the flames were just right. Realizing he'd been starring at her, he cleared his throat and looked up at the sky.

"Boy you can see the night sky really well out here away from the lights of the city," he said as he put his hands behind his head and laid down.

She rolled up a spare blanket for a pillow and laid down next to him. "When I was a kid my mom would lay down with me outside like this and point out all the constellations."

"Yeah. Well why don't we name one and see if the other person can point it out," he said.

"You're on, but just to warn you, I know the constellations pretty well."

"Hey, Navy guy here. Even though we have all those fancy computers to navigate ships with they still teach navigating by the stars."

"All right then Agent Carmichael you name the first one," she smirked.

They went back and forth naming constellations until they had named all the ones that were visible.

"It appears we have a tie Chuck."

"Yeah. Well I all most had you with Cetus the sea monster."

"Oh please I was just taking my time letting you think I didn't know it," she said.

"Well maybe. So what's your favorite constellation?"

"Orion's always …Chuck are you ok? Did you just flash?" she said as she sat up and looked at him.

Chuck shook his head and sat up. "Uh … yeah. Orion is the code name for the person who invented the intersect. There's no official name or photograph, but it did say he was part of Project Omaha. I wonder why we didn't get to meet him?"

"I don't know Chuck. I've never heard the name before. I worked on Project Omaha, but never ran across anyone with that code name. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah fine. Thanks."

"Maybe we should go in. It's getting kind of late."

Chuck looked at his watch. "Yeah it is he said as he got up, it's after midnight. Merry Christmas Sarah."

"Merry Christmas Chuck."

"I'll go turn the lights off and we'll pack up and go. There's a flashlight in the bag," he said.

After packing up and putting out the camp fire they headed back to the training facility. About half way back they had to climb over a log that was lying in their path. Chuck climbed over first and turned around to offer Sarah a hand. She grabbed it and as she placed her foot on the long she slipped and fell right into him. He put his arms around her to keep from falling.

"Hey you ok?" he asked as he tightened his arms around her to steady them.

"Uh … yeah," was all she could say as neither could break eye contact with each other. She was actually quite comfortable in her current position.

"You didn't hurt anything did you? I don't remember that log being that slippery earlier," he said, his voice tapering off and his eyes never leaving hers. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath. She knew if one of them didn't move soon she couldn't be responsible for what would happen next.

Her breath hitched at the thought.

"No I'm ok. Thanks for catching me."

Convinced she was ok, he relaxed his grip and backed away and picked up his bag. "Good," he swallowed hard, "good. I'm glad you're ok."

She immediately felt the loss of his contact and regretted not kissing him right there, but she was surprised when he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, it's getting colder out here," he said as he tugged on her hand.

They trampled through the snow as he held the bag and the flashlight in one hand and her hand in the other. He tried not to think about why he grabbed her hand. He tried to blame it on the protective nature of the male of the species, but the truth was he was trying to hold on to what they had just shared together. He chided himself for not kissing her right there.

He was actually surprised she hadn't objected to him holding her hand by flipping him on his back, but another part of him hoped she wanted it as much as he did. They were just about to clear the wooded area where cameras could monitor anything in its view. That's when he felt her stop.

"Sarah are you ok?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, squeezed his hand and smiled. "I had a wonderful time. Everything was perfect and it was the best Christmas I've had in a very long time. Thank you."

Chuck gave her his biggest smile. "You're welcome and I enjoyed spending time with you."

He leaned in with all intentions of kissing her on the cheek, but his lips ended up on hers.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hope this story is not progressing too slowly for you. Next chapter we're back in Burbank._

Chuck vs. The Inevitability of Life

Chapter 17

December 25, 2007

0100 hours

CIA Training Facility

Somewhere in Virginia

He was no longer holding the flashlight or the bag he'd been carrying. He had let them drop long ago as his arms were now tightly wrapped around her. The light kiss on the lips he had planned to give her had turned into something else entirely. The touch of his lips on hers was a match that lit the passion inside her, because when he tried to break away after the sweet soft kiss he gave her, he felt her explode as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him in.

He responded in kind immediately.

His kiss caught her off guard. She hadn't expected it since he had passed up a couple opportunities earlier, but when he leaned in to kiss her on what she presumed would be the cheek she was pleasantly surprised to find his lips on hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss as if he was testing the waters. She wanted to let him know the water was just fine so she pulled his head toward her entwining her fingers in his curls and deepened the kiss. She heard the bag drop in the snow and was soon enveloped by his arms as he responded and pulled her close.

She smiled to herself when he moaned.

When they broke the kiss they both sucked in the cold night air that they both needed to breathe. It was at that moment they both knew something had changed between them. They both felt it when it happened and there was no turning back now.

He gave her his biggest smile and brushed a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear. She shivered, but not because it was cold.

"We better get in before we both get sick," he said in a near regretful tone his eyes locked with hers.

She cleared her throat barely able to speak. "Yeah, wouldn't want you to get sick and not be able to finish your final next week," the last part she said with a smile.

He slowly released her and bent down to pick up his bag and flashlight. They walked the rest of the way to the main building and he escorted her to her room. Ever aware of the prying eyes of the cameras, they both said their good nights and went to bed. Sleep didn't come easy for either one of them.

December 28, 2007

CIA Building

Director Graham's Office

Washington D.C.

0900 hours

"Congratulations Agent Bartowski. You finished your training in record time and with high marks," said Graham as he handed Chuck his badge and gun.

"Thank you sir."

"We are foregoing your red test. Based on your past missions we find it an unnecessary requirement."

Chuck couldn't help but notice the quick and subtle flinch his partner made at the statement.

"Excuse me director. What is a red test?" he asked first looking at Graham then at Sarah. He noticed her slight flinch again. There was something about this test that bothered her and he wanted to know why.

Graham leaned back in his chair and put his hands together. "It the final test for becoming a spy. You are given a mission to assassinate a target. It's normally only given to those that have never killed someone before. It's the final barrier to determine if you have it in you to do what sometimes has to be done."

The statement brought back a flood of memories of his first kill. His platoon had snuck up on a camp of insurgents in Tikrit, Iraq and killed them in hand to hand combat. He vividly remembers everything about that night. It was the first time he had killed someone. He shook off the unpleasant thoughts when he heard Beckman begin to speak.

"How are the flashes? Are they getting any easier to handle?"

"I believe they are General. I've started to get used to them, so they don't incapacitate me as bad as they used to."

"Good. Dr. Zarnow has upgraded the software to help mitigate this. Once you've downloaded it, I want him to run a series of tests to check your reaction time with and without a flash. Also you'll be getting a couple of small tattoos on your left and right arm as you requested that will replace the cards Zarnow gave you for turning the intersect essentially off and on. I want you, Agent Walker and Dr. Zarnow to discuss the appropriate location of those tattoos."

"Yes General."

"These are your covers," said Beckman as she handed a packet to each of them.

"You and Colonel Casey are co-owners of West Coast Security. Agent Walker is your girlfriend and an employee of the company. All three of you will handle assignments requiring personnel security, but because of your background you will also handle building and computer security issues. We're also assigning an analyst to pose as a secretary. Please look at her file and see if you flash on anything."

Chuck spent a few moments going over her file, but doesn't flash so he hands it back to Beckman. "Nothing General."

"Your military records have been changed to reflect your change in status from an active duty officer to reserve officer although officially you are still on active duty."

"Do you have any questions?"

"No General."

"Very well, Dr. Zarnow is waiting for both of you. You're dismissed."

December 28, 2007

CIA Building

Dr. Zarnow's Lab

Washington D.C.

1000 hours

After advising Zarnow's assistant that they would be in the conference room, Chuck and Sarah walked down the hall and took a seat at the oversized conference table.

"Congratulations Agent Bartowski," she smiled.

He returned her smiled. "Thank you Agent Walker. I'm just glad that's over with. I was getting a little stir crazy until you showed up," he said smiling at the last part.

She returned the smile. "I'm glad I could make it and the company was good too."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Ok, ok."

Chuck cleared his throat and his face became serious. "Sarah I noticed you seemed to be affected when Graham mentioned the red test. I don't mean to pry, but …"

"Then don't," she snapped. Her face became unreadable and her eyes cold.

Chuck knew he hit a touchy subject and mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. He had carried his guilt around for a while after his first kill and finally talked to a shrink who helped him learn to cope with it. He wondered if she had been given any help after hers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business. I just remember what I felt like…"

Her face softened after realizing how she had reacted to the event that occurred years earlier. "It's not your fault Chuck. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Ok shutting up. Any thoughts as to where I should place these tattoos?" he asked as he placed his arms on the table.

She silently thanked him for not pushing her to discuss what was without a doubt the worst day of her life. Glad the subject had been changed, she pondered his question for minute.

"Well it's either your hands or your arms. If you put it on the top of your hands they won't be visible when you're aiming your gun, but they could draw attention because they'll be readily visible all the time. I'm thinking the underside of your forearm below the wrist. They wouldn't be readily visible, but you could access them easily by turning your arm say when you scratch your head or put your arms behind your neck."

Chuck moved his arms about in an attempt to assess her comments when he saw Zarnow standing next to him.

"That's why we're going to start out with temporary tattoos," said Zarnow as he entered the room. "Good morning Agents Walker and Bartowski. Let's get this download done first and then we can talk about the tattoos. If you'll follow me," said Zarnow.

Chuck turned to Sarah. "Hey you don't have to stay for this part. I can call you after it's over."

"I'm not going anywhere Chuck. I felt bad enough for not being here for the original download."

"Yeah I remember. You were otherwise detained, courtesy of Bryce Larkin," he frowned. "Well come on we don't want to keep the good doctor waiting."

Chuck and Sarah walked into the familiar white room and he took a seat in what he had dubbed "the Frankenstein chair". The lab technicians strapped him in and placed the various sensors on his chest and head and they were never gentle when doing so. Seems the CIA doesn't care about bedside manners.

"Ah to be pampered," Chuck sighed as he looked up at Sarah and smiled.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you can be so comfortable with all of this."

"Hey, it's my third time. I'm an old pro now."

"All right Agent Bartowski, we're ready to go. This is a small download, maybe 15 minutes, but it should significantly streamline the process of the data retrieval during the flash and give you more control."

"And this has been tried on how many lab rats?" Chuck deadpanned.

Sarah had to cover her mouth and turn away to keep from laughing at the remark. She knew Chuck loved to mess with the eccentric doctor anytime he got the chance.

Dr. Zarnow paused and narrowed his eyes causing his glasses to slide down his nose. "Excuse me?" he asked as he pushed the glasses back in place.

"Oh just forget it doc. Let's get this over with," Chuck sighed.

Sarah smiled gave his shoulder a soft squeeze and walked out of the room.

December 28, 2007

CIA Building

Dr. Zarnow's Lab

Washington D.C.

1200 hours

Fully recovered from his download, Chuck was sitting at a table in his room eating the turkey and swiss cheese sandwich Sarah had gotten him for lunch from the CIA cafeteria.

"Thanks for lunch Sarah. This stuffs not half bad."

"I think you're just hungry, besides you're going to need your energy for the tests they have planned for you this afternoon," she said as she slid a piece of paper over to him. "Looks like some shooting and sparing this afternoon."

While he was studying the paper he saw her try to swipe the pickle off of his plate. He arched an eyebrow and turned to look at her.

"Trying to steal my pickle Agent Walker?"

Sarah gave him a deer in the headlights look. "You weren't going to eat it were you?"

"I might and I might not," he replied narrowing his eyes. "What do I get if I give it to you?" he asked deadpan.

She thought for a moment, her eyes glancing away and downward. "Well, how about what you got on Christmas," she replied coyly.

Chuck had to think about that one for a minute. For the life of him he couldn't remember getting anything for Christmas.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "I don't remember getting anything for Christmas."

"Well it must not have been that good then," she mumbled and got up and left.

Chuck sat there wondering what the hell had just happened. Did she really just get upset over a pickle? He had to find out why, so he got up and went looking for her. He quickly found her leaning against the wall in the hallway by herself.

"Are you ok Sarah?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she moaned.

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

She turned her head and starred at him. Her frustration dissipated when she saw him giving her that confused dopy look she found so adorable.

"I can't believe you forgot already," she said as she turned around and walked back to the room in a huff.

Chuck scratched his head as he quickly turned to follow her still trying and failing to figure out what she was talking about.

"Sarah you've got to give me a clue here. I told you I could be pretty dense sometimes."

"Boy I'll say," she whispered under her breath.

"What? I didn't hear that," he said.

She knew they hadn't talked the kiss they shared early that Christmas morning. They really haven't had any time to their selves since then. Still her heart sank when he seemed to have forgotten that moment since it was something that crossed her mind frequently.

"I said it was outside in the snow before we went back to the training center that night."

Having given him everything except what happened and knowing he couldn't be that dense, she realized he figured it out when he blushed a dark shade of red. He looked outside the room to make sure no one was there and walked up to her took her hand and squeezed it.

"Oh Sarah I'm sorry. I didn't think of that as a gift. I meant so much more to me."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Really?"

"A gift is a onetime occurrence and I assure you I want more than one of those," he said smiling at the last part. "I mean if that's what you want … you know."

"Well sure. I just didn't want to push you. So… can I have that pickle or not?" she teased.

Chuck shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes you can have the pickle. Maybe I should go buy a case or two or three," he smiled.

She grinned and snatched it off his plate.

December 28, 2007

CIA Building

Dr. Zarnow's Lab

Washington D.C.

1300 hours

"All right Agent Bartowski, here is you weapon. It's a replica of the Sig you carry in every respect. The weight is equivalent to a full magazine, the trigger pull force is the same and so is the recoil. The only difference is this gun shoots a laser burst so be careful where you aim it. Now aim it at that target over there and squeeze off a few shots so I can show you how this is going to work."

Chuck had to admit the laser gun felt just like his Sig. He gripped the handle with his right hand and lifted in to eye height. The weight and balance felt right as did the grips on the handle. If he didn't know any better he'd swear he was holding his own gun. He quickly took his shooting stance and pulled the trigger four times. Four marks appeared in the bull's eye of the target.

"Very good agent. Did the gun feel and react like your actual weapon?"

"Actually yes it did. Even the recoil felt the same," he said as he looked at the gun with amazement.

"Good," said Zarnow as he held his clip board and scribbled down some notes.

Chuck handed the gun to Sarah, gave her a warning about shooting her eye out and turned to face Zarnow.

"So what's the purpose here doc? What are you trying to measure?" Chuck asked trying to sneak a peek at the doctor's notes.

Much to Chuck's chagrin, Zarnow held the clipboard against his chest preventing him from getting a good look at it. "Your perception and reaction time Agent Bartowski. Using two different scenarios, I'm going to measure from the time you perceive a threat to the time you react to it and pull the trigger on that gun. The first scenario is with the intersect off and the other is with it on. The laser will tell us how accurate your shot was. Then I'll analyze the data to determine the amount of degradation, if any, there is with the intersect functioning."

Degradation was the word no soldier or agent wanted to hear. Chuck frowned knowing very well what the implications could be if his reaction time was too long. It was the difference in being able to actually perform as a field agent unprotected and uninhibited or as an asset that would require constant surveillance and protection. Sure he could switch the intersect off if there was going to be gun play, but there would probably be times when he wouldn't have time to. The thing he did feel better about though was he had much better control of the intersect during the preliminary testing Zarnow had performed on him right after the download. There was however no pressure to perform during that evaluation. Now there would be.

"So doc what is the normal perception and reaction time?"

"It obviously varies, but the average is 1.5 seconds."

"So what do you want me to do here?" Chuck asked as he watched the lab technicians place cardboard silhouettes in holders on the floor next to the wall.

"These six cardboard figures are of six different people, men and women, that are in the intersect, but their faces will be covered for the first test so you shouldn't flash after you turn the intersect back on. The time starts when these silhouettes rotate and face you. You are to assume all six of these are all bad guys. The clock stops when you pull the trigger."

"How fast do these targets rotate," Chuck asked.

Zarnow pushed a button on the controller in his hand and the target fully rotated 180 degrees in a split second.

Chuck eyes widened. "Wow that's pretty fast. If that was a real person they'd probably get whiplash from that."

Zarnow ignored the comment and walked over to one of the technicians.

Sarah shook her head and grinned at her partner's response. "You know that pisses him off when you say stuff like that Chuck."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know, but the man needs to loosen up a little bit."

"Agent Bartowski!"

Chuck flinched when the doctor screamed his name. "Sorry, but my master is calling," he said and gave her a quick smile.

"Coming doc."

"I want you to stand behind that line there in a shooting position so you're ready to shoot. There is a two inch diameter red target that represents the center of mass of the person depicted. When the target turns you're to aim and fire at the target. I'll record the time and measure the distance from the target to the laser mark. When you're through with the first target, move to the second, position yourself and nod when you're ready. Well activate that target and you'll shoot it. We continue until all six have been done. Is that clear?"

Chuck nodded and flashed on the temporary tattoo on the bottom of his right arm and shut down the intersect. He took a shooting stance and aimed the laser gun at the first silhouette. Zarnow had told him he wasn't going to let him know when the target would turn around. He wanted to simulate a surprise situation as much as possible. Chuck had faced this type of situation numerous times when he was tracking terrorist in the mountains of Afghanistan. He remembers that there were times when the target would pop out from behind some rocks and start shooting.

He put on his hearing protection and took his shooting stance and waited. The target turned and Chuck fired. The speed at which the target turned still surprised him, never the less the laser hit the bulls eye at center mass. He repeated the performance for the next five targets with the same results.

"How'd I do doc?" said Chuck as he pulled the hearing protection from his head and handed Sarah the laser gun. She gave him a curious look, but took it.

"You hit the bulls' eye on every target and your average perception reaction time was 1.2 seconds which is quite remarkable."

"Well I used to play a lot of video games so maybe that's why," he said as he turned around to see Sarah curiously aiming the laser gun at the targets.

He walked up to Zarnow and pulled him to the side. "Hey doc, after you get through testing me could you put some new targets up there for Agent Walker to shoot at?"

"Agent Bartowski I'm a busy man I don't have time for this."

"Please doc, it would mean a lot to me."

Zarnow studied him carefully and sighed. "Very well Agent Bartowski."

Chuck patted him on the back. "Thanks doc."

Chuck walked back toward Sarah to get ready for the next test. He grinned as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. So how does it feel?"

"It's a little lighter than my gun, but it feels so real."

"Wait till you feel the recoil."

"I'm not the one shooting it."

"Yeah, but you're dying to aren't you?"

A grin slowly appeared on her face. "I can't say I wouldn't love to give it a try. Especially to see if I can beat your scores," she smirked at the end.

"Well you're going to get your chance. I talked Zarnow into letting you give it a shot when he's through with me."

"Did you now. You're just a little curious aren't you even though I'm at a disadvantage."

Now it was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes. "Well I might be, but I saw how you were fondling that gun and drooling out of the side of your mouth," he laughed.

"You're asking for another pinch buster and I do not drool. Fondle yes, but not drool," she grinned.

His eyes got wide and he swallowed hard. It wasn't so much that she grinned, but it was how she grinned when she said the word fondle.

Zarnow cleared his throat to get their attention. "All right we've pulled the covers off of the faces of our cardboard silhouettes so you should flash on them. They're all bad guys so assume they're shooting at you. I want to measure the perception reaction time when you face someone that you flash on and see how accurate your shot is."

Chuck raised his left forearm and flashed on the symbol on the bottom of his left forearm to boot up the intersect. He put on his hearing protection and took his shooting stance in front of the first target. He had a plan and hoped it would work. He nodded to Zarnow that he was ready.

A few seconds later the target spun around and Chuck kept his gun level as the flash hit. He shut it down almost immediately and fired. He then let the flash finish and shook his head. After finishing the last target he tried to sit down, but leaned against the rear wall and slid down. His head was pounding after six consecutive flashes with large amounts of data. Sarah was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Hey Chuck. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. There was a lot of data in those flashes. I just need a second to recover."

Zarnow quickly calculated the data and compared the results. He walked over to his test subject to give him the news.

"Sorry about the flashes Agent Bartowski, but I purposely chose people who we had a lot of data on. I wanted to see if you could suspend the flow of data and it looks like you did. Now for the results. There was definitely a reduction in the perception/reaction time and the location of the impact on the target was off, but not by much."

"How bad is it doc?" Chuck asked clearly concerned about the results.

"Perception/reaction time increased from 1.2 seconds to 1.55 seconds, which is still good Agent Bartowski. Your laser hit the edge of the bullseye or just outside of it in all cases. I think overtime your perception/reaction time should decrease and your accuracy will return."

Chuck sighed and slowly got to his feet. "Thanks doc," he said as he rubbed his temples.

"You should go lay down for a minute Agent Bartowski."

"No, I'm ok. Beside I want to watch Annie Oakley over here."

Sarah gave him a puzzled look.

"You've never heard of Annie Oakley? Female sharpshooter in the old west. She could out shoot most if not all men during that time."

"Hmm … Sounds like we would've got along," she said as she picked up the laser gun.

"I believe she chewed tobacco and never bathed."

"Eww … maybe not then."

"Alright Agent Walker, whenever you're ready," said Zarnow.

As she took her shooting stance Chuck couldn't help but observe how sexy she made it look. Then he noticed she made it a point to glance at him and smile as she walked to the next target. God was he in trouble.

"Ok Agent Walker, give me a second to calculate the numbers," said Zarnow.

Sarah walked over to the targets and admired the results. Everyone was dead center in the bullseye. Laying the gun down, she walked over toward Zarnow to get her results.

"Ok doc how bad did she beat me?" Chuck asked as walked up next to them.

"Well," Zarnow began as he finished jotting down a few numbers, "Agent Walker was slightly more accurate that you, but her perception and reaction time was slower."

Sarah's face fell. "By how much doctor?"

"Your time was 1.35 seconds while Bartowski's was 1.2 seconds, so he was slightly faster. You both are very well matched."

"Don't say a word Chuck," she said.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the door. "I was just going to say that was pretty damn good considering you were shooting a gun other than your own."

December 28, 2007

Unknown Hotel

Washington D.C.

1900 hours

"Ow," Chuck moaned as Sarah was treating the cuts and bruises on his face.

"God you're such a baby," she grinned.

"Hey my face was pulverized today. I don't normally look like this after sparring."

"Well you still won even though there were three of them."

"Uh … I've taken down more than three guys before, it's just that the flash made me lose my concentration for a split second and that was long enough to get knocked on my ass."

"Yeah, but once you recovered you took care of them. Zarnow was even impressed."

"I think he enjoyed it a little too much. I guess he felt like he was getting a little payback for how I treat him sometimes. Look, I don't care what Zarnow thinks. What do you think? You're a professional Sarah. Am I going to put myself or others in danger?"

Sarah put her first aid kit on the table in front of the couch they were both occupying. "Look Chuck I'm not going to lie to you. When the intersect is off you fight better than any other agent I've seen, but when you flash it slows down your initial response time which can put you in danger. However you seem to have an awareness of where threat is coming from and that's what helped you today. If you didn't have that, you would have been in trouble."

Chuck took a drink from his wine glass. "When I was going through SEAL training, we were told about a man we could go see after duty hours who could teach us even more about martial arts than we were learning from the Navy. I think I was the only one in my class to go see him. I never knew his name, but he was Japanese. He was a quiet and reserved man, but when he got on the mats he could kick every ones ass whether there was one of us or three of us. Anyway he blindfolded me one day and told me to fight. I just laughed until I started getting hit in the face. I attacked like a wild man, but could never touch him. That's when he told me about using my other senses. He said we rely too much on our sight, so he blindfolded me and told me to see things using my ears. I laughed the first time he said it, but it wasn't long and I could sense where someone was on the mat and how they moved. I learned how to spar blind folded and once I learned to listen and smell, I never lost another match blindfolded. That training is what saved me today Sarah, there's no doubt about it."

"Well Beckman said you were field ready. Plus Casey and I will be there to help protect you. What's in your head is more important than you being able to fight all the time. We're a team so don't think you're by yourself. Unless you have a problem with a girl protecting you," she grinned.

He smiled as he rested his head against the back of the couch. "You know I pissed you off three times today. Are you sure you still want to protect me?"

"Look Chuck I'm sorry about the whole red test melt down. That was the worst day of my life."

"I'm really sorry about that. If you ever want to talk about it I'll be glad to listen. I know that helped me after my first time."

She smiled as she slide nest to him. "Thanks, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Hey I understand. So what do you want to do? Watch some TV?" he asked as he reached for the remote.

She slapped his arm away and put her hand on his chest. "I owe you for one pickle and I always pay my debts."

"Do you now," he grinned.

She smiled and nodded as she leaned in an attacked his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thanks again. Your reviews are much appreciated.**_

Chuck vs. The Inevitability of Life

Chapter 18

December 31, 2007

1900 hours

Chuck's Apartment

Burbank, CA

Chuck Bartowski slipped into his tux jacket and looked in the mirror slightly cursing his tie. It didn't look quite right although he had to admit he liked the tux Sarah had picked out for him. The pants, shirt and jacket all fit perfectly. The only thing he's ever worn that was close to this was the mess dress uniform worn by naval officers on special occasions. He made one last attempt at straitening his tie. He didn't know why he was nervous. It was just his first real date with Sarah, well if you count the other times it was their third date. It was his first party as a civilian, his first time out as a CIA agent with a computer in his head, and the first time he's been out on a double date with his sister who he knows is going to ask an unmentionable amount of questions. What's to be nervous about he thought to himself? He checked the ankle holster and the security of his backup weapon, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He sent Sarah a text telling her he was leaving his apartment and jumped in his car.

December 31, 2007

1930 hours

Sarah's Apartment

Burbank, CA

Sarah rechecked her makeup and hair. She knew it was fine, but she wanted to look perfect for what she considered their third date. She was wearing a well fitting backless red sequin dress that was a few inches above the knee. She had taken the extra time to fix her hair. She wanted it to look different so she pushed it up in the back, letting a few large curls hang off to her side. She double checked the security of her knives on her left thigh and silently cursed herself for being nervous. She wanted this night to be special. In some respect tonight's date felt like the first mission with a new partner, but she knew it also felt like something she hasn't experienced in a long time. Chuck Bartowski was not the first man that she had been attracted to, but she felt something different this time, something she'd never felt before and though she refused to put a label on it she was enjoying it none the less. The knock on her door brought her out of her musings. She went to the door and after verifying it was him, unlocked it and stepped back. She wanted to see his reaction.

"It's open," she shouted.

Chuck made is way in and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth was hanging open and he heard the pounding of his heart in his ears. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow," he began. "Are you sure you're my date, because I never seen anymore more beautiful!"

"Thank you," she said trying to contain her blush. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Hey I'm just a guy in a tux, which fits perfect by the way thank you very much, but you," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "look absolutely amazing."

She shivered as his lip pressed against the top of her hand. "Well I was hoping you'd like it."

"Oh I love it and so will every male with a pulse," he smirked. "By the way, are you carrying?"

"Just some knives strapped to my left thigh," she smirked.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, good. Ankle holster, right leg," he said as he slightly lifted the leg.

She grinned and walked up and re-tied his tie and let her hand rest on his chest a little longer than necessary.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I can never get that right."

"Well I fixed it. You look perfect," she smiled.

His phone vibrated and he glanced at the screen. "Well my lady our chariot awaits," he said as he opened the door for her.

Chuck saw the limo and the driver standing next to it. "Pretty nice huh? Devon wanted to get a limo for Ellie since she's never had a chance to ride in one. Well come to think of it, neither have I for that matter."

She smiled at his honesty. "Well get used to it because I'm sure there will a few mission where we'll get to ride in one."

"Hey beats a hum-vee," he said just as they approached the car.

Chuck let Sarah enter the car first then he nodded his thanks to the driver and climbed in.

"Hey sis," he smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. You look beautiful tonight."

Ellie returned her brother's smile. "Thank you little brother and you look quite handsome tonight. I think it's the first time I've seen you in a tux."

"Yeah Sarah picked it out for me. She did an excellent job," he said as he turned to smile at her.

"What do you think Devon? Are we lucky or what to be with these two beautiful women tonight," said Chuck as he grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed.

Devon turned to Ellie and smiled. "You know it bro."

"Sarah that dress looks lovely on you and I love what you did with your hair," said Ellie.

"Thanks Ellie. I've been looking forward to this for quite a while."

"You know Devon and I go every year, but never in a limo. Chuck's never been able to go. He seemed to always be out of the country this time of year. I'm just so happy to have you both here with us tonight."

"I know sis, but I'm out of the Navy now and we should be seeing more of each other."

"I just can't get over how much you've let your hair grow out. It's almost as long as it was when you were in college. It still makes those funny animal shapes."

"Well I could always just cut it all off."

Sarah jabbed her elbow in his side and glared at him. "Chuck Bartowski if you cut your hair off I'll never speak to you again."

"Well looks like I'm keeping the hair," he smirked.

"You know Chuck I was actually surprised to hear you left the Navy," Ellie began. "But to be honest I'm glad you're out. That job was so dangerous and I couldn't help but worry about you," she said giving him a tight lipped smile.

Chuck took his sister's hand. "I'm sorry you had to worry El, but we talked about this before I signed up. It's just something I had to do. Besides I'm still in the reserves you know and this new job can be dangerous also. There are a lot of people out there who want to hurt others and it can be a dangerous job protecting them."

"Yeah I know. You've got to live your own life to live, but it's just that I promised dad I would always look out for you while he was gone. So I'm still going to worry about you," she said.

He smiled at his sister. "Hey you wouldn't be you if you didn't El."

December 31, 2007

2000 hours

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Los Angeles, CA

The limo pulled stopped outside the five star hotel allowing the four occupants to exit. Sarah and Ellie linked their arms with their boyfriends and walked into the hotel. Chuck could feel the stares emanating primarily from the surrounding men as they entered the ballroom that displayed a "Happy New Year Los Angeles Hospital System Employees" banner. The two couples found a table and after seating the women, Devon and Chuck went to get the drinks.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Chuck asked as he looked around at the large ballroom that was gradually filling up.

"Yeah bro, Westside Hospital just one of ten hospitals that are part of the Los Angeles Hospital System."

"Got it," he said as they ordered their drinks.

"So how are things with you and Sarah?"

"Oh you know we're taking things slow."

"Yeah slow is good bro, but not too slow," he laughed as they left the bar with their drinks.

"So Sarah how are things with you and Chuck?"

"Every thing's going fine Ellie. We're both just trying to get settled in our new apartments along with getting the new business John and Chuck have started off the ground."

"Well that's good. I know Chuck likes to take things slow in a relationship especially after Jill and all so just be patient with him."

"We both want to take things slow," she lied. She wanted things to move along faster between them, but it was obvious he didn't, especially after he turned her down in the hotel room in their last night in D.C. Well the amount of pain he was in may have had something to do with it too.

"Ok ladies here are your drinks," said Devon as he sat the drinks down in front of them.

The two couples spend time talking and looking at all the people that have showed up for the event. A number of other doctors come by their table for a visit. Chuck appreciates the important work his sister and boyfriend do, but he doesn't think he can take another discussion about someone with a rare disease or another spastic colon. When the last couple left Chuck leaned over to Sarah.

"Hey you want to dance." He's waited for the band to play a slow song so they can get the feel of each other when they dance for the first time.

"I'd love to," she smiles.

Chuck escorts her out to the dance floor and pulls her near as he places his right hand on her bare back splaying his fingers. He feels her shiver.

"Sorry my hands must be cold."

"It's ok," she smiles knowing his hands were definitely not cold.

"You having fun or is the talk of patients with rare diseases or new medical procedures boring you?" he asks.

"No I'm having a great time. You?"

"Hey look who I'm dancing with. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he smiled.

As the music changed to a waltz Chuck gave Sarah a questioning look. "Would you like to waltz Ms. Walker?"

Her smile gave him the answered he wanted so they continued to dance breaking into the familiar pattern of the typical ballroom waltz. To anyone watching them they appeared as if they had danced together on numerous occasions.

December 31, 2007

2000 hours

Five Star Hotel

Los Angeles, CA

"You're an excellent dancer Mr. Bartowski."

"Thank you Ms. Walker. Learning how to dance is almost a requirement for an officer. There's always something to attend and junior officers are expected to escort Captain's and Admiral's daughters or nieces to various events and you definitely need to know how to dance or word gets back to daddy you know."

"Sounds like you were part of a male escort service," she teased as they finished the dance and began heading back to the table.

"Ha … It felt like it sometimes especially if you would have seen some of those young ladies. I mean most were nice, but there was one time one threatened to tell daddy if I didn't you know …"

"Really what did you do?"

He was about to answer when he saw the man Dr. Laura Johnson was with. The flash immediately followed as he grabbed onto Sarah's arm.

_An elephant_

_An oil derrick _

_Automatic weapons, arms dealer_

_File containing information on Mario Estevez_

_Photographs of rouge CIA agents, possibly Fulcrum, meeting with Estevez_

_An oil derrick_

_An elephant_

Chuck was still hanging on to Sarah when he came out of the flash. It was by far the biggest one he had to date and it would have to be in public.

Sarah pulled him aside. "Chuck are you ok?" she asked. "Did you flash?"

Chuck quickly regained his composure knowing that he may have drawn unwanted attention to them. He glanced over to where he had seen Estevez, but they were gone. He assured her he was ok and nudged her out to a secluded hallway.

"I flashed on a guy. Mario Estevez. He's an arm's dealer selling automatic weapons to rouge CIA agents who may be Fulcrum. He was talking to Dr. Laura Johnson. You remember her from the party?"

Chuck watched as he women he had come with make the transformation into agent mode.

"Ok are you alright?"

"Yeah I am now. The intersect has a lot of information on this guy."

"Let's call Casey. I'll bet Estevez didn't come alone. We better get back inside and see where he goes."

Chuck agreed and they both entered the ballroom once again. He spotted Johnson and Estevez sitting at their table talking to Ellie and Devon. He quickly pulled Sarah to the dance floor.

"Estevez and Johnson are sitting at our table talking to Ellie and Devon."

"Got it," she said. "I think that's his henchmen at your six o'clock."

Chuck spun Sarah round and he held her tight as the flash hit him.

_A ping pong ball_

_An oar_

_Miguel Perez, body guard for hire_

_Known to travel with Mario Estevez_

_An oar_

_A ping pong ball_

Sarah felt his body ease up only for it to shake again as the second flash hit.

_A Styrofoam cup_

_A spoon_

_Frank Cruz, bodyguard for hire_

_Know to travel with Mario Estevez_

_A spoon_

_A Styrofoam cup_

Chuck let his grip on her loosen up and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Intersect confirms your suspicions. The bigger of the two is Miguel Perez and the other is Frank Cruz. Both are thugs for hire and known to associate with Estevez."

Sarah put her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper. "Push the alarm on your watch and let's go back in the hallway and tell Casey what's going on."

"I did that already. He should be here before long."

Sarah gave him a questioning look. "Hey if I was wrong then all he'd miss is the documentary on the Battle of the Bulge which I'm sure he's recording," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, follow my lead."

They both walked off the dance floor toward the hallway while Sarah was kissing him and laughing. Once he recognized what she was doing and returned the gestures. When they reached the hallway Chuck grabbed his phone and called Casey.

"Casey secure and in route."

"Bartowski secure. Casey I flashed on an arms dealer, Mario Estevez, arms dealer who has with links to Fulcrum. He's got two body guards with him that I know of. I'm going to block the west side door entrance open for you. Sarah and I are going to keep an eye on the arms dealer while we wait for you."

"Estevez is a big fish Bartowski. I know the NSA has been after him for years. Why's he there with a bunch of doctors?"

"Because Casey he came with one of them."

"Alright I'll be there in fifteen."

Casey said he'll be here in fifteen. He said the NSA …"

Out of the corner of his eyes Chuck caught the two thugs he had flashed on walk around the corner of the hallway. When he saw the guns in their hands he grabbed Sarah and pushed her against the wall and whispered "go with it" in her left ear and then attacked her lips.

Since she hadn't seen the threat she had no problem "going with it". She moaned when Chuck slide his right hand up her left thigh, but when he pulled out two knives she knew something was wrong. He turned her slightly to mask the exchange and when he felt she was ready he moved out of her way. The two thugs fell to the floor both clutching their throats. Chuck flinched when he noticed the deadly accuracy of her throws.

"Good job Chuck getting my knives out. One of those guys must have recognized me."

Chuck turned to look at her. "Yeah sorry about the way I had to do that. I couldn't get to my gun and the sounds of gun shots would have guaranteed Estevez would have slipped away. Can you call Casey while I check on Estevez and make sure he hasn't left? If one of his henchmen recognized you he may have also."

"Sure."

"Also wait about five minutes and page Dr. Johnson to a house phone. I'll take Estevez outside and try not to cause a scene. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah," she said as she pulled out her phone. He turned to leave and she grabbed his arm. "Chuck? Be careful."

He nodded and gave her a wink then turned and left.

Sarah couldn't argue with his logic and noticed how calm he was throughout this whole ordeal. She had to remember he wasn't a rookie when it came to killing someone. After she called Casey and told him to call a cleanup crew, she reached down and retrieved here knives. After wiping off the blood she slid them back into her holster and began the chore of dragging the dead bodies away. This is not the way I saw this date going she thought to herself.

Chuck pulled out the gun in his ankle holster and slipped it in one of the side pockets of his tux. When he walked back out he saw Estevez and Dr. Johnson heading for the door and he was in a hurry to leave. He decided he could cut them off so he quickly made his way around the side of the ballroom trying to remain unnoticed. He had to stop them from leaving even if Estevez may have recognized him. Finally getting ahead of them, he made his way to the entrance way of the of the hotel and waited. He formulated a plan quickly hoping it would work. He turned and saw them coming out of the ballroom and just as they were about to exit he took off running toward them calling out her name.

"Dr. Johnson! Dr. Johnson! Laura!" he hollered.

He caught up with her just as the hotel began to page her.

"That's why I stopped you. I heard them asking for you. I think you have an emergency phone call."

"Why didn't they call my cell?" she questioned.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders. "I'll stay with your date until you return," he said.

"Sorry Mario, it'll just be a minute," she said as she walked off.

"So Mario is it? Why don't we step outside and get some fresh air," said Chuck as he stuck his pistol in the man's stomach.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare. Now let's go."

Sarah got there just in time to see Chuck taking Estevez outside. She quickly closed the distance between them as she saw Chuck take him out the front and to the side of the hotel where no one could see them. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Estevez made his move. He swung his left hand backwards attempting to catch Chuck in the face, but he dodged the swing and grabbed the man's arm and flipped him to the ground planting his right foot on the arms dealers' throat.

"Now you lay quiet Mario or I'll plant my other foot in your face."

Sarah ran up to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, thanks. He's not going anywhere," said Chuck as he pushed his foot down a little harder on the man's throat.

Casey showed up moments later, secured the prisoner and an NSA team took him away. Sarah went back to explain their absence to Ellie and Devon.

Casey smirked. "Looks like our friend ruined your date."

Chuck looked at his watch and laughed. "Not yet he hasn't. We'll see you in the Castle for the debrief in thirty minutes Casey.

"Take your time," Casey yelled. "Traffic can be busy on New Year's Eve." There was no one there to see the grin on his face.

Chuck made his way back to the ballroom and found Sarah at the table by herself. He glanced around and saw Ellie and Devon on the dance floor. He paused for a moment to compose himself. She is one beautiful woman he thought to himself as he walked toward her and took a seat.

"Hey you doing ok?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched at the tingle that went down her spine at his touch. "Yeah," she smiled. "Now that your back. Come one let's dance," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about tonight Sarah. I wanted it to be …"

"Not your fault," she said putting a finger over his lips. "Now shut up and dance," she ordered with a smile plastered on her face. She felt his body relax and sighed at her contentment.

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he pulled her close taking in the scent of her perfume. This is a night he'll not soon forget.

Sarah Walker had been to numerous mission and non-mission related parties. She danced with handsome men and strong men. Men that had held here close during a dance, but here tonight she felt very small, but content and protected as this man held her close. It was a strange and new feeling to her, but it was one she enjoyed. The song ended and the band leader began to speak. The couple slowly and reluctantly separated from each other.

"Ok folks thirty seconds to midnight. Grab that someone special and let's welcome in 2008."

Chuck and Sarah made their way over to their table where Devon and Ellie were standing. An iced bottle of champagne had been placed on each table.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … Happy New Year!"

Chuck and Sarah didn't hear anyone else around them screaming happy New Year. They didn't hear the people singing Auld Lang Syne. They were embraced in what could only be described as a searing kiss that even caused Ellie's jaw to drop. Devon only smiled and poured four glasses of champagne.

Due to the bodies' requirement for oxygen, Chuck and Sarah broke the kiss bringing their consciousness back to the present and their current surroundings. They both turned to Devon and Ellie and smiled. Between Devon's awesome remark and Ellie's that's sweet comment, they both needed a drink.

"Happy New Year's guys," said Devon and they clanked their glasses together.

Both needing to escape the awkward moment they had just experienced, they said their goodbyes and left saying they had to meet with one of their clients concerning an attempted break in. If nothing else this cover job would provide them ample reasons to make excuses when necessary.

January 1, 2008

0100 hours

Underground Castle

West Coast Securities

Burbank, CA

"That's right General. I flashed on Estevez while on the dance floor with Agent Walker. It was the longest flash I've ever had because the intersect had a lot of information on the man."

"Why do you think his two men came after you two? They must have recognized you or Agent Walker from somewhere." Beckman wanted to know if their covers had been blown.

"General I understand the concern, but the intersect had no data to tie these two men or Estevez to Agent Walker or myself. As you know thugs like this will work for whoever hires them. I believe Estevez ran because the thugs told him to. We can try to retrieve that information from him if you wish to see what he knows."

"We'll let someone else do the honors Agent Bartowski. Now Agent Walker explain to me how you took these men down?"

Chuck knew the General was fishing. This wasn't an official mission and she wanted to know how they worked together in an impromptu situation. She also wanted to see how he reacted to the situation.

"Well General, when Agent Bartowski picked me up we told each other what weapons we were taking with us and where they were located. I was carrying four throwing knives in a sheath on my left thigh. Agent Bartowski had a gun in an ankle holster on his right leg. When the guards came around the corner, Agent Bartowski pushed me against the wall and we both acted like we were kissing each other. He then reached up along my thigh and retrieved two of my knives and turned me slightly to mask the handoff. He then moved out of the way and I threw both knives hitting them in the throat."

Beckman had to admit they did everything right and they seemed to work together perfectly. She was also impressed with how well Bartowski handled the situation.

"Thank you agents. Sorry this ruined your evening out, but you apprehended a very dangerous individual for us. Hopefully this puts a damper on one of Fulcrum's source for weapons. I'd like to speak to Agent Walker in private for a moment. Good night gentlemen."

Chuck motioned to her that he would wait upstairs then turned around and left with Casey.

Chuck took a seat at the receptionist desk. "Sorry to ruin your evening Major."

"Don't worry about it Bartowski. You did a good job tonight. Don't worry about the General. She just wants Walker opinion on how you did tonight especially with the flashes. This is all new so you can expect a lot of questions."

"Thanks Casey. I'd do the same thing if I was in the General's shoes."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," said Casey.

"Good night," said Chuck.

"Agent Walker I need your honest assessment of Agent Bartowski's performance tonight."

"Well General, to be honest he took the lead on everything, but consulted with me on the decision. He communicated his plan clearly and I concurred. One thing's for sure, he didn't act like a rookie on his first mission. As far as the intersect, I think the first flash caught him off guard, but he had the realization that he needed to quickly compose himself. It was the longest flash he's encountered. The other two flashes were barely noticeable. In my opinion Agent Bartowski performed as a seasoned agent even though he has a computer in his brain."

"I know it was his first mission and a surprise one at that, but how did he do compared to previous agents you've worked with?"

"Very professional. Not a loose cannon like Agent Larkin could be sometimes. He'll only get better ma'am."

Sarah did like these questions. She felt like she was talking about Chuck behind his back, but she knew these were obvious questions for any new agent.

"Very well Agent Walker. I appreciate your honesty. I wait for your reports tomorrow."

The screen went blank. Sarah turned all the equipment off and went upstairs where she found Chuck lounging in the receptionist's chair.

"Hey, you through?" he said as he stood up.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he smiled.

They locked up the building and set the alarms. He opened the passenger door for her and then jumped in the driver's seat and took off.

When he got on the highway he reached over and grabbed her hand and smiled. "I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah me too. Even though we had a minor interruption, it was the best date I've been on in a while."

"Me too," he smiled.

"Uh … Chuck you may want to slow down a little bit. There may be some drunk drivers out."

He glanced at the speedometer and realized 100 mph might be a little too fast so let off on the accelerator. "Oh right, sorry. I'll have you home in a minute. It's been a long night."

"You know it is pretty late. Why don't I just stay at your place tonight?"

It took Chuck just one second for that thought to sink in and reach his throat muscles resulting a long dry swallow.

"But you don't have anything to wear." And just like that he pictured Sarah Walker with no clothes on.

"Actually I do. While you were in training I put some of my clothes in the closet of your spare bedroom. You also have some clothes at my place also. You know just in case."

"All right then if you're sure."

"Yeah I'm sure," she grinned to herself.

January 1, 2008

0145 am

Chuck's Apartment

Burbank, CA.

Chuck walked up the stairs and opened door to his apartment and let her go in. He closed the door and locked the deadbolts. He flicked a hidden switch under the table next to the door to turn off the bugs. He didn't need Casey listening in on his conversations.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"A bottle of water would be nice. I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," she said as he handed her the water bottle.

She was back in thirty seconds.

"Chuck I forgot to leave anything to sleep in. Can I borrow a pair of your boxers and a tee shirt?"

Chuck realized that when Sarah gave him that look and used that tone of voice he would never be able to refuse her. He went to his bedroom and grabbed the requested items and handed them to her. He went to his room and changed out of his tux and slipped on a pair of shorts and tee shirt and went downstairs. He paused momentarily when he saw her standing there with her back to him and her legs crossed looking at some new photos on the wall.

"There not real. I think the agency put them there to support out cover. I don't believe you and I have been to the Grand Canyon together."

She winced at the mention of the word.

"You know Chuck; the cover thing was just until you became an agent. You're free to date whoever you want to after they've been checked out."

"Does that include you?" he said as he plopped down on the sofa.

She couldn't stop the smile that came over her face as she sat down next to him. "I was hoping you might consider me."

"You're the only one on the list, although technically I don't think it's a list if you're the only name on it."

"That must mean I'm at the top of your list then," she remarked leaning closer to him.

"So if I asked you out on another date, would you accept?" he asked beginning to lean into her.

"I can only answer that one way," she said as she leaned in kissed him softly.

He responded in kind and deepened the kiss, her moans pushing him onward as he repositioned himself and pinned her against the couch. Their hands were all over each other as their intensity increased. He finally broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. They were full of desire and passion, but he need to make sure before they did this that it was real and not a fling.

"Chuck what is it?" she asked with a surprise look on her face.

"Sarah you have to know I want this, but you need to know I'm not into flings and one night stands. I want a chance for more and I need to know if that's what you want too. If not then lets end this here before it goes any further."

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. She wanted to make sure he understood what she was about to say.

"Chuck I won't lie to you and say I haven't had a fling or two in my life, but I don't want that with you. I want more at least as much as this lifestyle will allow. Now by my count we've just had our third date and I've accepted the fourth one so I am committed this," she said as she waved her hand back and forth between them. "I'm committed to you. I'm not good with relationships and I don't know how to share my feelings, but I'm willing to learn if you'll help me."

The smile was on his face before she finished. "Wow I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time and for someone not good at sharing their feelings you just did a pretty good job."

"Well talking is overrated sometimes," she smiled.

"Just don't turn into Casey ok?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Geez Chuck you sure know how to ruin the moment."

"If you give me a minute, I'm sure I can get it back."

"Then take me to bed and show me," she replied in a sultry voice.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: __**Warning this chapter has some explicit sex scenes so the rating has changed to M.**_

_Thanks for all the reviews as always they are much appreciated. A special thanks to __**Darkened Void**__ for reviewing and correcting my mistakes. Please make sure you read his new story Chuck vs Destiny. It's a great story that's just getting started so please read and let him know what you think._

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 19

0900 hours

January 1, 2008

Chuck's Apartment

Burbank, CA

It was the lack of contact she missed the most, closely followed by the loss of warmth. She reached out in search for the source, but, to her dismay, found nothing but cold sheets. Frowning, her eyes fluttered open and a quick glance around the room caused the frown to turn into a smile as the memories of the previous night, or technically the early morning, came flooding back to her. She stretched her long frame under the covers while she wondered where the man was that had lit up her world only hours before. She rolled over and grabbed his pillow, letting her nose take in his scent which caused her mind to wonder back to earlier that morning. They had made love three times in ways she wouldn't soon forget. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face. That thing he did with his fingers caused her to moan once more as she thought about it.

'_My god those fingers should be declared deadly weapons, especially when he found out where I like to be pinched.'_ The smell of fresh coffee roused her from her lusty thoughts and brought her back to the land of consciousness.

"Good morning, beautiful. I brought you some coffee." Chuck smiled at her from the jamb of the doorway before he walked over to her side of the bed and sat the cup down on the nightstand next to her.

Sarah Walker smiled as she eyed the man of her desires standing next to her in his bath robe. She definitely did not want coffee right now. Her reflections of the previous night had her wanting something else, something a little more physical. In her personal opinion he was wearing far too many clothes. She decided that she would have to properly dispose of them as she returned his greeting.

"Good morning to you too, tiger," she replied in a very seductive voice.

He leaned down to kiss her when she pounced and grabbed the tie on his robe, effectively pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She quickly went to work on robe, exposing his bare body that she so desperately desired against hers. Just the contact with his warm, bare skin as he reacted to her kiss made her entire body shake.

He broke the kiss and held himself up over her by his two arms. "Don't you want your coffee? It's going to get cold," he said while he tried to hide the smirk on his face. He knew he was teasing her and he knew it turned her on. Damn him, he was good.

She looked at him first in disbelief, but when she saw the evidence of his smirk she gave him a devious grin that nearly pushed the smirk off his face. She gave him no verbal answer, but instead ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, pulled him down and devoured his mouth. She bit his lip whenever he tried to move away from her, letting him know he could only break free when she was ready to let him go. She thought she had won him over completely with her teasing nibbles, but she had forgotten about his hands. One of those deadly weapons slid along the inside of her right thigh, gradually inching its way upward and caused her to break free of his mouth. He used his right hand to grab a hand full of the golden locks behind her head, pulling it back and granting him easier access to her neck which he wasted no time attacking.

Her breath hitched at his surprise move.

He kissed her bare neck, slowly and torturously working his way up to her right ear. He sucked and nibbled her ear lobe for a minute or two before he blew gently into her ear, whispering that he wanted her. She moaned and writhed with desire while crying out his name as he continued to assault her body.

He removed his hand from behind her head and used each one to pinch and roll her nipples through his thumb and forefingers as he began kissing the exposed chest between her breasts and then slowly made his way down to her stomach. She nearly died at the anticipation of where his mouth would go next and he did not disappoint her.

He slid down and lifted her butt up off the bed with his two hands and placed her thighs on his shoulders. She gave him a confused look which was quickly replaced with a smile and moan of pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and used his tongue to lick her sex. Sarah grabbed handfuls of his hair to keep him against her now throbbing core, and when he used just his tongue to slide into her sex and probe the surroundings she tightened her grip and moaned loudly as her vision began to go white around its edges.

Her orgasm only made him work harder as she rode out the pleasure.

Chuck shook his head free of her grip as he started kissing his way slowly up her body, shifting his hips slightly so his stiff sex ran along the inside of her thigh as he moved upward. She smiled and cursed him for being a tease as she grabbed his head once again and started pulling. She needed his mouth on hers and she wanted him inside her now.

"Get up here now and take me, baby," she moaned.

"But I'm not ready yet," he teased.

"Please, Chuck, I can't take it any more."

He grinned and slowly moved upward until he could put his mouth on hers. She grabbed his sex and tried to guide it in, but he resisted and instead he placed both her legs over his shoulders and gave her an evil grin. She crossed her ankles behind his head and repeatedly instructed him to take her using a certain four letter word.

He was not one to disobey a direct order.

He positioned himself and entered her slowly, watching the contortions on her face. The warm muscles of her sex spurred him on and he repeated the process, speeding up each time. After repeating the word "yes" numerous times, she screamed out his name as she approached yet another orgasm, digging her nails in his back.

January 1, 2008

1100 hours

Chuck's Apartment

Burbank, CA

"So are you ready for some breakfast?" he asked, placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of coffee in front of her. "I figure after three rounds last night, two more in the bed this morning, and once in the shower you might need to replenish your carbohydrates."

Sarah dipped her finger in the syrup and slowly licked it off. "Oh don't worry about me, Chuck. I don't plan on leaving this apartment all day so you better eat up and get ready."

Chuck grabbed his plate and took a seat next her, taking her hand in his. He kissed it softly and Sarah flinched to shake off the shiver that coursed through her body. When she wasn't looking he poured some syrup on her index and forefinger.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Chuck, what are you doing?"

He ignored her question and brought her fingers up to his mouth. "Oh, just giving you a preview," he said just before he started to slowly lick the syrup off her fingers, spreading them apart with his tongue. He grinned as he watched her eyes close and her face contort with pleasure.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander and it did not take long for her thoughts to reach the place she wanted them to go. Pleasure coursed through her as she arched her back, nearly falling off the stool, but Chuck was there to catch her by scooping her up in his arms. She wasted no time in attacking his lips as she raked her tongue across them, tasting the syrup that still remained on them.

"Chuck take me to the kitchen. I need to get something first."

He carried her into the kitchen, wondering what she could possibly need. His mind thought of mixers, blenders, and food processors. Each one of those options made him wince at just the thought.

'_Surely, she's not that kinky.'_

"Here, it's in this cabinet," she chuckled while pointing at it. He moved her closer to the cabinet and she opened the door. He had to move his head to keep it from hitting him.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? I hope whatever you're getting is worth it." Chuck smirked as he drew circles on her outer thigh with his right hand, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Oh I think it will be," she said as she closed the door and showed him the can of chocolate icing. "Wait let me get another one," she grinned. "I don't know how long one container will last."

"Uh, Sarah I can't eat all that icing. Besides, you're sweet enough already," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

She giggled and a naughty grin appeared on her face as she wrapped both her arms around his neck. "Aw, that's sweet Chuck, but who said all the icing is for you? I'm thinking I want a "Chucklate cake".

He raised both eyebrows and laughed as he carried her into the bedroom. This was going to be a long joyful day. Chuck kicked the door to his bedroom shut with a smile on his face.

April 1, 2008

2300 hours

Intersect Room

CIA Building

Washington D.C.

Bryce Larkin tranq'd the last guard providing security to the intersect computer room. Silently thanking his source for giving him Zarnow and his staff's schedule, he pulled out the access card he stole from the now unconscious doctor and swiped it through the scanner, effectively unlocking the door. He flipped on the light switch, illuminating the bright white room and hurried over to the computer. Larkin never saw the secondary security panel behind the door.

Concealing himself from the cameras, he lifted up his hooded mask and pulled an electronic device from his pocket and hooked up the leads to the computer. After typing in a few commands he had tortured out of one of Zarnow's assistants he slipped on the dark glasses and hit the enter key. Images began flashing on hundreds of screens all over the room and the indicator bar came up on the screen of his handheld device, indicating the data transfer was in progress. The sound of klaxons going off startled him, causing him to turn away from the computer momentarily.

Bryce cursed himself for being so sloppy. He had no choice now but to wait for the download to finish. He knew he was committing treason, but he figured it was payback for what the government had done to him. Fulcrum promised to give him a leadership position once his mission was complete.

With the download now complete, he placed a timed explosive device on the computer and ran out the door just as it blew. Now Fulcrum would have the only intersect.

April 2, 2008

0800 hours

Castle

West Coast Security

Burbank, CA

"You two look like shit," said Casey as he looked at his partners standing next to him at the conference table. "What happened to you?"

Chuck smiled at the man with a stoic face. "If you must know, Casey, Sarah and I had a …."

"Bartowski, I don't have any mind bleach down here so I don't want to know what you two did."

Sarah smiled as she nudged Chuck with an elbow. The screen came on suddenly, showing a very upset Graham and Beckman.

"Good morning, agents. Late last night the intersect computer facility was broken into. All the data was stolen and the Intersect computer destroyed. We believe it's the work of Fulcrum."

The shock on their faces was evident. Casey was the first to recover, as usual. "General, does that mean that Fulcrum now has an Intersect?"

"We don't think so, Major. You see, they only stole the data and have no way to read it. There is a special computer program that is required to access the images and decode them to display the information. When they try to open the files they can see only the images and not the data that's encoded within the image. The computer program unlocks the encoded messages so they may be downloaded into the subject's brain."

"General, do we have any idea who stole this information?" Chuck asked as images of the destroyed Intersect room were displayed on the screen.

The General pressed a button off screen and played the security video. The intruder was dressed completely in black and his head was covered by a hood. Chuck cursed under his breath.

"That's what we need your help with, Agent Bartowski. We need you to review these tapes and see if you flash on anything. Call us immediately if you do." The screen went black and the floating symbols of the NSA and CIA replaced the faces of the General and the Director.

Chuck looked at the list Beckman had just sent him. There were fifteen different files that had to be reviewed so he opened up the first one and hit play. It was the camera inside the CIA elevator. For the first few minutes the elevator was empty, but a figure dressed in black appeared shortly thereafter. The intruder then pulled something out of his bag and unwrapped it. Chuck held back the bile that was rising in his throat as he watched the intruder place the hand he had cut off of someone against the palm reader, allowing access to the basement and the intersect room.

Chuck clicked on the next file and watched in horror as the intruder tortured one of Zarnow's men, a lab technician, to obtain information he needed. It had to be the code to access the computer. Chuck scribbled notes on a legal pad, his eyes never once leaving the screen. He winced when he saw the intruder stun the man over and over again with a stick that looked like a miniature cattle prod. Once he retrieved the code he shot the man with a tranq gun and left the room.

A large cup of coffee was placed on the table in front of him and he felt a soft hand on the back of his neck. He rubbed his eyes and lowered his head, enjoying the now recognizable touch of his partner and girlfriend.

"Have you got anything yet?"

"I've thoroughly analyzed ten of the fifteen videos and, other than the fact that our intruder is a cold hearted bastard who seems to know what he is doing, I've got nothing. I haven't flashed on anything I've seen so far. I can't get a good look at the guy from any of the cameras."

"You want some help?"

He slid his notes over to her and took a sip of his coffee. "Here's what I've come up with so far. The guy is good. Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

She turned from the notes and gave him a smile. "Ok, he's a male, about 5'-9" to 5"-11", knows CIA security tactics, uses a tranq gun, and knows where all the cameras are."

"Not much, is it? I've still got five more to go through though, so maybe we'll get lucky," he said, giving her half a smile.

"Why do you think it's a man?" she asked. "I bet I could walk like a man and fool you."

Chuck looked her up and down. "I'm sorry Sarah, but you just got too many good lady parts for that. Believe me, there is nothing physically on your body that in anyway resembles that of a man, except maybe for the brass set I've heard you can pull out from time to time."

She smirked and playfully hit his arm. "Someone's been talking about me."

"You still hold a lot of the records at the farm, and when I asked some of the instructors about you… well, let's just say they respect you and leave it at that." Chuck smiled back at her and would have gotten lost in her eyes if she would have just stayed still a few seconds longer.

She arched an eyebrow, curious to know what they said about her, but decided it wasn't the time to delve into that subject. She didn't care then and she didn't care now. The thoughts of one man were all that mattered to her.

She gave his hand a soft squeeze. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to look at some of the files Beckman sent," she said and turned to leave.

"Sarah," he called out and got up and walked over to her. "You know what I think of you right? You're a good person, Sarah Walker, and I'm glad I know you." He smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her to her office. "I don't care who you were, Sarah, I know who you are and that's all that matters."

She gave him a tight lipped smile and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Thanks Chuck." Sarah still wore her tight lipped smile when she looked up at him. "You better get back to work or the General will have your ass."

"Oh god, Sarah, I didn't need that picture in my head. Besides, my ass belongs to you," he said as he gave her quick kiss on the lips and turned to leave.

"And don't you forget that, mister." She grinned as she watched him walk back to the conference table.

April 2, 2008

1130 hours

Castle

West Coast Security

Burbank, CA

Chuck played the eleventh video which contained the feed from one of the cameras in the Intersect room. As he watched the intruder open the door and walk over to the computer, he was surprised that the man made his first mistake. The alarm panel on the inside of the room was a relatively late addition to the security of the intersect room and the man obviously had not had a clue it was there.

The cameras in the Intersect room were of a higher quality than the ones in the hallway. Chuck watched the intruder raise his head cover, but he was facing away from the camera. The klaxons go off about thirty seconds after the man had started downloading the Intersect, startling him and causing him to turn sideways and look toward the door. Chuck continued to watch the video as he saw the intruder place the explosive device next to the computer and then run out of the room. A large explosion was seen on the screen right before the video ended. Frustrated he had not found anything yet, Chuck rewound the video and froze the frame that showed the partial profile of the intruder. He zoomed in closer and noticed a small scar on the man's right cheek, but he did not flash. He made his notes and stood up and stretched before he made his way to the bathroom.

Sarah walked into the conference room looking for Chuck with intentions of going to get lunch. When she glanced at the table and saw that he was not there she took his seat and looked at the image on the computer. Looking at Chuck's notes, she saw the words "small scar on right cheek" and looked at the monitor again.

'_It can't be,'_ she thinks to herself as she looked closer at the scar.

"You see something?" Chuck asked as he walked back into the conference room.

His presence startled her for a second as she turned to look at him. "I think I know who this is."

Chuck squinted his eyes at her, wondering what she had seen to make her say that. "Who is it?"

"I think its Bryce," she said in a whisper.

Chuck walked up beside her and looked at the image again. "Is it the scar?"

"Yeah. Bryce has a scar just like that. He got it during a mission we were on. A bullet just grazed his right cheek, but it left a scar."

"We better tell Beckman and Graham then." Chuck walked over to the screen and immediately initiated a video link.

"Report, Agent Bartowski." General Beckman came on screen almost instantly with her usual stoic demeanor.

"General, Agent Walker has something to report."

"General we zoomed in on a still of the video where the intruder had partially lifted his hood and turned partially sideways. We noticed a small scar on the right side of the cheek. General, Bryce Larkin has a scar just like that."

"Are you positive Agent Walker?" The General leaned forward slightly in her seat as she looked solely at Sarah.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, that may be. We suspended Larkin for ninety days after that stunt he pulled, but he never reported back in. He's officially AWOL."

Someone out of camera view handed the General a note, interrupting their meeting. They all waited quietly for her to read it. "Agents, I've been told that we intercepted a partial phone conversation just after the noise from the explosion quieted down." General Beckman pushed a button off screen and stared at the two agents.

"_Robin Hood, do you have the package?"_

"_Affirmative Maid Marian. Mission complete, target destroyed."_

"_Good work Robin …."_

The transmission was garbled after that. Chuck's eyes began to flutter as the Intersect came on line.

_Voice recognition_

_A sports car_

_A video of a train_

_Bryce Larkin, CIA_

_A video of a train_

_A sports car_

Chuck quickly shook of the effects of the flash.

"Agent Bartowski, did you flash on something?"

"Yes General. The intersect flashed on the voice of Robin Hood and identified it as Bryce Larkin."

"And the other voice?" she quickly asked.

"Sorry, General, nothing there."

"Get Major Casey and we'll conference again at 1300 hours," Beckman replied curtly before the screen went black.

"So the intersect can perform voice recognition?" Sarah asked curiously from his side.

"Yeah, surprised me, too … ok, what is it? You've got that look on your face."

She walked up closer to him. "Oh I was just wondering if you could recognize the sound of an empty stomach."

He gave her a big smile. "So the hunger's finally caught up to you huh? I told you we should've had breakfast this morning instead of …"

She placed her lips on his, silencing his rambling. "Ok, ok, lunch. I got it. Let's call Casey."

April 2, 2008

1200 hours

Lou's Sandwich Shop

Buymore Plaza

Burbank, CA

"I don't think I like the idea of you coming to lunch here," Sarah began. "That Lou girl likes you and she's always flirting with you. She even named a sandwich after you."

"Uh … past tense Sarah. Liked me."

"Yeah, she got all sickly sweet when you fixed her phone." Sarah squinted her eyes slightly at Chuck from the passenger seat of the car.

"But you were sitting right next to me. Besides, when I asked you for a knife and you pulled out that twelve inch job you carry sometimes and stuck it in the table… I think she got the message."

"Well, luckily she moved her hand just in time." She closed her eyes and smiled slightly at the memory of Lou's scared face when she had stabbed the table with her twelve inch job, as Chuck called it.

"I don't think you have to worry about her anymore, though," he said, pointing at Casey's car as they pulled into Lou's parking lot.

"Wait. You mean she likes Casey now?" she asked with a laugh as they both stepped out of his car.

"Just see for yourself," he said as they open the door to the sandwich shop. As promised, there stood Casey talking to Lou, who was obviously flirting with him. And Casey was… smiling. The two stopped their chatter when they saw Chuck and Sarah walk in.

"Hey Casey. Did you order yet?"

"What? Uh … No. I was waiting on you two lovebirds to show up. I may not be able to choke anything down with all the PDA you two are throwing around." Casey gave a grunt/laugh as he turned and pretended to look at the menu to cover his slight blush.

Chuck and Sarah looked down at their linked hands and shrugged before they scanned the menu even though they both knew what they wanted.

"We'll have two Chucks," said Sarah as she looked at Lou. "Oh, and hold the onions and extra pickles on one." She gave Chuck the Walker version of the Bartowski eyebrow dance. Chuck thought it was cute, but Lou just rolled her eyes.

"Casey what'll you have? I'm buying," Chuck asked.

Casey looked at Lou. "I'll have the special."

Lou gave him a flirtatious smile that made Sarah roll her eyes. "I need two Chucks, hold the onions with extra pickles on one, and one Casey."

That sounded wrong to Sarah in so many ways.

Chuck paid the bill and they took a seat in the back of the small deli.

"Ok, Casey, now you have a sandwich named after you?" Sarah asked not believing what she just saw.

"Yeah, so what? Your boy toy has one named after him." Casey grunted in displeasure as he took in the sight of the two agents.

Chuck narrowed his eyebrows at the big man. He hated to be called a boy toy and Casey knew it.

"So what is it? Lou between two pieces of flat bread?" Chuck deadpanned.

Sarah started laughing and Casey growled. "Actually, it's got twice the meat of the Chuck. It's a real man's sandwich."

Sarah leaned over and put her arm around Chuck and looked Casey dead in the eyes. "Well the Chuck has all the meat I'll ever need and then some. My hunger's definitely satisfied after I've had a Chuck."

Casey rolled his eyes, halfway looking like he was fighting off sickness while the other half had decided on a refusal to lose to Sarah. "Yeah well it's so scrawny. No wonder you have to add all that rabbit food to it."

Sarah wasn't about to let Casey have they last word. "Well I like my Chuck with anything, but it's even better with chocolate icing."

Chuck looked at his two partners. "Are we still talking about sandwiches?"

April 2, 2008

1300 hours

Castle

West Coast Security

Burbank, CA

The screen came to life with both Graham and Beckman on the screen. The General did not waste any time getting the meeting started.

"Agent Bartowski, since you are now the only Intersect your value to the U.S. government's intelligence community has increased exponentially. Your security is of utmost important now. Therefore, until further notice you will always be accompanied by Major Casey or Agent Walker. Agent Walker, I need you to move in with Bartowski at least until this threat is neutralized."

"Yes ma'am," she replied while trying to hold back her smile.

"General," Chuck began, "Once Fulcrum realizes the information they have is useless without the proper computer program, they will make a run at Dr. Zarnow, his associates, and their families. They will force Zarnow to write the program and then they'll kill all of them."

"Good point, Agent Bartowski. We will relocate all of them immediately to an underground bunker until this problem has been resolved. If there are no other questions, then this meeting will…" Graham, for some reason, looked like he wanted to be somewhere other than where he was now. Normally, the man showed little to no emotion.

Chuck raised his finger and cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I have one more thing."

Beckman sighed. "Go ahead, Agent Bartowski."

"I have a plan I would like you all to consider that will draw Fulcrum out into the open."

"We're listening, Agent," said Graham.

"We allow Fulcrum to find out that the location of Zarnow and his associates is stored on a USB drive in a safe in a CIA building. We encrypt the data using our best CIA encryption code so that Fulcrum thinks the information on there is real when in fact it isn't. The USB drive that we need to use is special. It has a low energy GPS emitter that cannot be detected and can be tracked by a DOD satellite. We then know the location of where Fulcrum takes the USB drive and Zarnow's fake location can be a trap we set up for Fulcrum."

"That sounds like a good plan Agent Bartowski, but I do not know of any such USB device with a built in tracker in it."

"I used one before in Afghanistan. We let al Qaeda think we had our troop locations stored on one and they stole it. We then tracked it back to their cave where a number of their leaders were meeting. A Predator drone took care of the rest. They're all in heaven with their seventy-two virgins."

Casey gave an approving grunt.

"We'll talk to Admiral Edwards about getting one of those Drives. Good day, agents."

Casey patted Chuck on the shoulder. "Good plan, Bartowski. Now I'm going topside to get some cover work done."

As Casey was walking up the stairs Chuck got the Major's attention. "You know, Major, I think you're turning into a sailor."

"What are you talking about, Bartowski?" Casey asked clearly annoyed.

Chuck grinned. "Only a sailor would say topside."

"Ugh." Casey shook his head and continued up the stairs.

Chuck turned to look at his girlfriend/partner. "What do you think about the plan? It was a spur of the moment thing I came up with it just as we were talking to Beckman and Graham."

Sarah walked up to him and grabbed his black tie. "Oh, I like the plan. I think it's a good one."

"Good. So why did you grab my tie?"

"I don't know. I just got excited when I heard you talk like a nerd. Have I told you I think this white shirt and black tie uniform you wear is sexy?"

Chuck put his arms around her waist. "No, but you know that black skirt and white blouse you wear when we go out on calls? Now, that's sexy."

Sarah leaned over and seductively whispered in his ear. "Well maybe you should have a computer security emergency and give me a call tonight."

"Mmm … sounds like a plan."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.**_

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 20

May 25, 2008

0800 hours

Ring Director's Office

Paris, France

Daniel Shaw sat calmly in the waiting area just outside the Ring director's office waiting for an impromptu meeting. As he waited he recalled past events that had lead to him to the present.

It wasn't the first time he had meet the British born leader. Their first meeting was over a year ago when the Ring first contacted him about joining their organization. He went through multiple interviews before even being allowed to meet the man, but once it was set up he was given specific instructions on what to say and not say. He had been instructed that he was to be simply addressed as director or sir. Never look at your watch, make sure your phone is off and never stare at the man.

It appeared the Ring's interest in him and Eve was simple. They were disgruntled spies for the CIA, at least that's the story the CIA came up with. In all honesty he thought it actually wasn't far from the truth. He and his wife each had nearly fifteen years with the agency and really weren't going anywhere. It appears the CIA, Graham more specifically, didn't like it when one spy married another.

Shaw had been absolutely ecstatic about the chance to finally make a name for himself in the intelligence community. When he approached Graham in 2006 with the plan he had worked on for nearly a year it wasn't well received. It appeared no one was concerned with the Ring; in fact many believed it didn't exist. They were busy with a new group that called themselves Fulcrum who they knew were a threat and couldn't be bothered with anything else especially since all their funding was going into some above top secret intelligence project for fighting this new group. Graham reluctantly gave in and demanded that he meet one key condition. If Shaw could get the funding to investigate this unknown organization he'd let him proceed with his plan.

The fact that Graham would even consider his plan was a major victory because he knew exactly where to get the funding. He had a close relative who was also happened to be a congressman on the intelligence committee so as soon as the funding for fiscal year 2008 was available; there was a single line in the CIA's budget for infiltrating new and unidentified organizations that could be a threat to the United States. Daniel Shaw had his money, but he still needed to convince his wife for this undercover operation to work. That would be a deal breaker because the Ring wanted both of them.

For the life of him he couldn't understand his wife's reluctance to go undercover as a couple. They could still be together and they both would be in line for leadership positions in the CIA once the mission was complete, but she wouldn't budge. She started talking about starting a family and having a home. Oh that was nothing new. The subject came up every year for the past three years, but he always managed to talk her out of it, but this year it was harder. She didn't cave in as easily as the previous year. Maybe it was because she was gradually approaching thirty this year, hell he didn't know. They both needed to talk about it so he asked for a six month assignment at the farm for both of them. Being instructors would give them the time to talk and he still would have six months to obligate the funding.

He was right of course because, once they got to the farm they started talking more and the tension eased between the two of them. She started to laugh more and he could tell it was only a matter of time before she gave in again because Daniel Shaw knew one thing; his wife loved him more than anything else in the world and that's how he knew he would eventually convince her to go with him.

Something happened though to interrupt the progress they had been making. She was given a special assignment to mentor a new recruit through an accelerated training program that would take up most of her time. He tried to get her to turn it down, but his wife had a sense of duty that even he envied. She followed orders without question, especially when they came from the top. Their personal time at the farm was about to come to an end and they had a huge argument over it. He moved out of their onsite apartment and got his own place while she took a single room on the campus.

He knew he screwed up and tried to talk to her every day, but she was in no mood for that. It didn't help that that damn trainee of hers was always there taking up her time. It wasn't the trainee's fault, but damn it why did he have to be so damn good at everything. It seemed no matter what happened the trainee got more smiles out of her than he could and he found himself for the first time being jealous. He grew to despise that trainee.

At the end of his rope and desperate he did the only thing he knew would probably work. He gave her an ultimatum and told her on his last day at the farm, the day they actually kicked him out that is, that either she goes with him on this undercover assignment or they were through. He knew he was being selfish and that it was a gamble, but she would see that he was doing this for them and would gradually come around.

They talked on the phone after he left and her resolve began to weaken. She had expressed a concern during their talks and it was a legitimate one. Undercover operatives can somehow forget they are on assignment and the lines between right and wrong can be blurred. It was a concern for all undercover operatives. They may be asked to kill other CIA or NSA agents to show their loyalty and although they may go in as a couple it doesn't mean they'll stay that way. Was it really worth the risk? He knew she thought it wasn't, so he finally gave in and promised her it would be their last undercover mission and he would be willing to start that family she wanted.

May 25, 2008

0830 hours

Ring Director's Office

Paris, France

"The director will see you now Agent Shaw," the secretary said without looking up from her computer.

He walked into the large office of the top floor of the thirty story building noting first the amazing view of the Eifel Tower from the office window. Family photographs adorned the large office along with keep sakes and gifts from various countries of the world.

"Good morning Daniel, please take a seat," he said as he walked to the window and peered outward.

"Thank you director."

"Daniel I've been keeping my eye on you. You've only been with us for less than a year yet your knowledge of CIA and NSA resources has helped us silently infiltrate those organizations."

"Thank you sir."

The director walked over and took a seat next to him. "I've got a special assignment for you. Have you heard of the intersect project?"

Shaw kept his eyes steady and his body unflinching as he heard the word intersect. He knew what it was and what really bothered him was how the Ring knew about it.

"Yes sir I have heard rumors about it."

"Well its real Daniel and a few months ago a rouge CIA Agent named Bryce Larkin who now works for Fulcrum broke into the CIA facility where it was stored, stole the data and blew up the computer. The problem Daniel is that they can't read the data. They've been working on it for over two months and haven't been able to get anywhere. It appears that our CIA friends have encoded the data into images that can't be read without a special computer program. Now we all know that Fulcrum doesn't possess the talent to do this, so we're going to take over so to speak."

"Your mission Daniel is to meet with Fulcrum and offer our assistance. I want you to learn everything you can about their progress on the retrieving the data. Now we have modified the CIA's records to show you have extensive experience in the intersect program so that when you approach Fulcrum they'll want to talk to you. Here is a file on everything we have been able get from the CIA and NSA on the intersect program. I can't tell you how important this is to us Daniel and if you're successful, you'll be justly rewarded."

"Thank you director, but what about my wife?"

"I'm afraid she has to stay here. "I've got something else planned for her," said the director as he put his arm around Shaw's shoulders.

May 31, 2008

2000 hours

Secure Fulcrum Lab

Los Angeles, CA

Bryce Larkin pulled his car into the empty warehouse and walked over to a nearby faux wall. After pushing a combination of buttons a section of the wall opened up revealing a door with a retinal scanner. After a successful scan, the locks on the door could be heard moving and the door popped open. He entered the dimly lit hallway and proceeded to the conference room. Bryce knew he was a few minutes late, but he was always one for making an entrance.

"Well let's get this meeting started then," said Bryce as he looked at everyone in the room. "You must be the representative from the Ring. The name's Bryce Larkin," he said as he held out his hand.

"Daniel Shaw," he said as he shook the man's hand. Shaw didn't like Larkin from the start. The man was cocky and he acted like a prick. If all of Fulcrum is like this no wonder the Ring doesn't want anything to do with them.

"This is Tommy Delgado, regional commander and these two men are our scientist who have been working on trying to break the codes on the intersect program we stole from the CIA; Dr. Larry Fine and Dr. Jerome Howard or as we call him Curly. They are working on the computer program to extract the data from the images. This lovely lady," said Bryce as he kissed her hand, "is Dr. Jill Roberts. She is an evolutionary biologist."

Shaw winced as he looked at the two computer scientists who were constantly arguing with each other. Is this the best Fulcrum has?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Shaw," said Jill as she extended her hand.

"Likewise Dr. Roberts," he said returning her dazzling smile much to the displeasure of Bryce. "Please call me Daniel," he said knowing she was showing some interest in him. Good he thought. He didn't like Larkin and maybe Dr. Roberts would come in handy some day.

"Ok please take your seats," Delgado began. "The Ring has offered to assist us with decoding the intersect data we stole from the CIA. Dr. Fine and Dr. Howard will give us the status of developing a computer program that can read the data stored in the images."

Dr. Fine stood up to speak. "To be honest Mr. Delgado we haven't had any success in being able to develop a program that can read the data. Every time we get close, we run into another encryption problem. We've finally figured out that the encryption for the images changes every time we access them. If I had more help maybe I could get somewhere," he said as he looked directly and Dr. Howard.

"Just what are you implying Dr. Fine?" asked Dr. Howard as he stood up to face the man.

"I'm not implying anything. You're an idiot clear and simple," said Fine.

"Enough," said Delgado as he slammed his hand down on the table while looking at the two men who were still staring at each other. Shaw's eyes got wide as he stared at the two men who appeared more like two thirds of the three stooges than scientists.

"As you can see Mr. Shaw, we need the Ring's assistance in developing a program to read the data on the images," said Delgado. "Would you be willing to help us?"

Shaw thought about what he had read and what the Fulcrum scientist had told him. The only reason the CIA had stored the data into subliminal images was for the human intersect program that the Ring had mentioned in their file. There was no other reason he thought to himself. Maybe Fulcrum didn't know about the human intersect program, but it was obvious to him that the CIA had succeeded or were getting close.

"We'd need the data Mr. Delgado. Are you willing to give it up?" Shaw asked.

"We were going to give you a copy, but we've found that there's something in the images that prevents that. If we give this to you, we need to have one of our scientist there with you to look out for our interests so the speak."

Shaw smiled. "I can understand that. How about Dr. Roberts?" Shaw inquired.

Bryce sat up strait. "Let's not get in any hurry here. I still have one more idea I'd like to throw out on the table, but first I'd like to tell Mr. Shaw that if the Ring should be able to break the code we would be happy to share the information with them."

Shaw face remained expressionless. "That's a negotiation that should be done at the highest levels of our organizations Mr. Larkin, not in an abandoned warehouse with low level operatives. I would tell you though that although I cannot speak for the Director, you should know that should your final attempt fail to produce any results, we would deem it necessary to step in and make our own attempts at gaining access to the data. We have resources at our disposal gentlemen that you don't. It's just that simple," he said as he stood up. "If we can assist you in any way on your final attempt, please give me a call," he said as he slide his business card to Bryce and placed one in front of Jill and turned around and left.

"Fucking Ring pricks," Bryce muttered. "I knew they'd want to take over. Final attempt! If that's not an ultimatum then I've never heard one. They think they know everything. Hell we don't even have the same ideals as they do," he said as he looked at Tommy.

"We were told to talk to them, so we did. Now we know where they stand. I need everyone one to leave so Bryce and I can talk," said Tommy.

"Can we talk later?" Bryce asked as he looked at Jill.

"Uh I've got a lot of work to do tonight Bryce, so can I get a rain check?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure. I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Ok Bryce. Let's hear your plan."

"Simple. We capture Zarnow and have him write the program."

"There's just one problem with that Bryce. The CIA has Zarnow hidden away in some bunker most likely."

"I've got a contact in the CIA that says that the whereabouts of Zarnow and his team is stored on a USB drive locked in a safe. All we need to do is break in there and steal it and replace it with a fake one so the CIA is none the wiser. Then we go and capture Zarnow."

Tommy sat up straight and his eyes widened full of renewed hope. "How soon can that be done? You know our bosses are breathing down our necks for some results and we haven't been able to give them anything yet. When can it be done?"

Bryce stood up and pulled out his phone. "Let me get back to you on that," he said as he dialed a familiar number on the phone.

May 31, 2008

2000 hours

Shaw's Hotel Room

Los Angeles, CA

Daniel Shaw heard someone knocking on his door so he closed his lap top, grabbed his side arm and walked over to open the door. After seeing who it was he smirked and put his gun away.

"Dr. Robert's? This is a pleasant surprise. Come in. What can I do for you?" he asked as he closed the door.

Jill walked in and handed him her coat. "Is it now Mr. Shaw? Is that why you put the name of your hotel and room number on your business card?" she calmly asked.

"Please call me Daniel. May I get you a drink?"

"If you'll call me Jill. Scotch on the rocks please."

June 1, 2008

Local Park

0900

Burbank, CA

"You know the final mile doesn't have to be a race Sarah," Chuck teased as he took a pull on his water bottle and took a seat at a nearby bench. They had just completed their normal ten mile run.

Sarah wiped her face with a towel and smirked. "Who said anything about a race? I'm just faster than you," she said as she stuck out her tongue and took a seat next to him.

The one thing Chuck quickly learned about his girlfriend was how competitive she was in nearly everything they did together. At the firing range she had to be the best and he had to admit she didn't have to try hard and when they ran together, the last mile was always a race to her. Every since reading her file he knew she was classified as the best CIA agent bar none. He was proud of her accomplishments and knew that in order for her to remain the best she had to be competitive and he had no problem being the one to keep her sharp.

They both pushed each other just enough and Chuck had to admit he had made some gradual improvements himself in his marksmanship with a pistol, but what she was really helping him with was fine tuning his spy craft although he still couldn't pick a lock with tooth picks yet.

"Don't you think I may like the view from the back," he smirked.

"You're impossible," she said as she shoulder bumped him.

"And you're beautiful," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sarah laughed and tried to move away. "Ewww. You're all sweaty and so am I."

"It's not like we haven't been sweaty before when we kissed," he said giving her the Bartowski eyebrow dance.

"Alright," she huffed as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That'll have to hold you until we have our shower."

"Did you just say "our shower" as in singular? I think I like that," he grinned as he stood up and grabbed her hand. "See you're good at multi-tasking too."

Sarah laughed and reluctantly let her boyfriend pull her up from the bench. "Nothing gets by you does it? Ok, but you're making breakfast then."

"Gladly," he said as he kissed her hand. "What would you like?"

She grinned. "Well how about those famous chocolate chip pancakes you make?"

"Sure," he said as they jumped into his Mustang and he handed her the keys. "Remember I'm taking you to dinner tonight."

She put the car in reverse and backed up. "I know. I just wished you would tell me where we're going. You know I don't like surprises," she said giving him a fake pout as she sped out of the parking lot.

June 1, 2008

Valentino's Italian Restaurant

1900 hours

Santa Monica, CA

Chuck pulled up to the parking valet and after handing the parking attendant his keys; went over and opened the door of his Mustang for Sarah. He gently took her hand and helped her out of car smiling all the while admiring how beautiful she looked. She put her arm in his and they walked into the upscale restaurant.

"Charles Bartowski. I have reservations for two," he smiled.

The matradee scanned the list. "Yes Mr. Bartowski," he smiled, "everything is ready for you and your lovely date. Would you please follow me sir."

When Chuck had told Sarah they were going out for dinner he didn't tell her why. Today was their six month anniversary as a couple and Chuck wanted to take his girlfriend out to wine her and dine her followed by a little dancing. He knew that Italian food was Sarah's favorite so he did some checking around and found out that Valentino's came highly recommended. It didn't hurt that they had a live band that night and a decent dance floor.

The matradee took them to a nice quiet corner table that also had a beautiful scenic view of the Santa Monica area at night. Chuck pulled the chair out for her so she could be seated and she smiled and quietly thanked him.

Sarah leaned over toward him and whispered. "Chuck you know this is a very expensive restaurant don't you?"

"For you nothing is too expensive, besides this is our six month anniversary and I wanted to take you on a proper date."

"_Shit," Sarah thought to herself as he counted the months in her head. "How could I forget that?"_

After a moment of silence Chuck realized she had forgotten. Maybe celebrating a six month anniversary was stupid. He'd never really done it before, not even with Jill, but with Sarah it was different. He wanted to celebrate it.

"It was a stupid idea, right? I mean who celebrates six month anniversaries. I just wanted to do this for you," he paused and grabbed her hand, "for us."

Sarah felt like she wanted to crawl under the table die. Truth be known she'd never had a relationship like this so celebrating a six month anniversary was a new concept to her, but this wonderful man had remembered and for that she was thankful, but before she could speak their waiter came to their table to take their drink order.

"Good evening. My name is Carlo and I will be your waiter this evening. May I start you out with some wine?"

Chuck nodded to Sarah, so Carlo looked at her. "Thank you Carlo. We'll start out with some Vin Santo del Chianti Classico."

"Ah yes one of the best wines from Tuscany, a fine choice," he said as he nodded and left.

Chuck smiled and gave her an approving look. "You know you are a very sophisticated woman and I just love to watch you in action. Seriously you're my hero when it comes to all things eloquent."

Reaching across the table she smiled and took his hand. "I'm glad that you think so, because I'm obviously bad with dates. I'm sorry I forgot, it's just that I've never really had a relationship like this. Bryce and I never celebrated any kind of anniversary date so this is new to me, but I love it so thank you Chuck."

"You're welcome, he said. "I just wanted to do something special for you. So anything you want, plus they have a live band so I thought you may want to dance. If not here then we can go somewhere else."

"This will do fine. Besides I want to do little slow dancing with you and the band sounds good. How'd you find this place?"

"Well a gentleman never reveals his secrets."

"You asked Ellie didn't you?"

Chuck looked at her with his mouth agape. "How'd you know that?"

"Easy. That's what I would have done."

"You are a very wise woman Ms. Walker," he said in his best Chinese accent.

She laughed and playfully kicked him under the table.

The waiter returned with their wine and poured a small amount in a glass for Sarah to taste. Nodding her acceptance, he pour each a glass and took their orders and left.

"This is such a nice place Chuck, but how did you know I liked Italian food?"

"Hey I'm not a totally incompetent boyfriend."

"No you're not. It was very sweet of you."

Chuck's face turned serious and he reached inside his jacket and retrieved a velvet pouch. Carefully he emptied the contents into his hand.

"Sarah I have something I'd like to give you," he said as the charm bracelet dangled from his finger in front of her. "My dad gave it to my mom when Ellie was born. It's not something that's expensive, but it means a lot to me I want you to have it."

Sarah Walker wasn't stunned very often, but on this occasion she was. Throughout her career, men had bought her many things of significant value, but nothing could compare to the piece of simple jewelry Chuck was currently holding in his hand. This was a very personal gift that belonged to someone he loved and no monetary value could be placed on that.

"I can't accept that Chuck, it's a family heirloom."

The surprised look on her face was something he did see often from her. It always amazed him that she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Yeah I know, but I want you to have it as a small token of my commitment to you and our relationship."

With her eyes near tears, Sarah held out her arm and allowed him to fasten it to her wrist. How could she not accept it after that proclamation.

June 1, 2008

Valentino's Italian Restaurant

2000 hours

Santa Monica, CA

Since Chuck was driving he only had one glass of wine, but Sarah had consumed about four and it was very evident as she was becoming a little more playful as they danced. He was amazed where she could put her hands out of public view.

He held her close as they danced to a slow song and she laid her head on his shoulder and put one of her hands inside his suit jacket running it up and down his back side.

"You having a good time?" he smiled as he whispered into her ear.

She shivered and ran her finger nails over his back causing him to momentarily flinch. "Mmm this is wonderful. I haven't been this relaxed in a long time," she said as she turned and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I can clearly feel how relaxed you are," he whispered back into her ear.

"So can I," she said with a devilish grin on her face as she put both arms around his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was a slow and passionate, each expressing their feelings toward each other in a way they hadn't done before.

When the kiss broke their foreheads touched as they continued to dance to the slow and steady music.

"Sarah I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out ok?"

Sarah squinted her eyes slightly. "Sure baby what is it?"

"I …"

Chuck couldn't finish his sentence because what he saw on the other side of the restaurant completely shocked him.

June 1, 2008

Valentino's Italian Restaurant

2100 hours

Santa Monica, CA

Daniel Shaw always wanted to impress the ladies with his culinary knowledge and since part of his mission was to insure Jill Roberts's cooperation for the Ring, he decided to take her to the best Italian Restaurant in the Los Angeles area. He wasn't sure if she was trying to seduce him or not and frankly didn't care as long as she stuck to her promise of trying to get Fulcrum to give the intersect data to the Ring. He had to admit that Jill was a beautiful woman in her own way and her sexual appetite left nothing to be desired.

"Daniel Shaw," he informed the matradee.

"Ah yes Mr. Shaw, your reservation is confirmed. Follow me please."

June 1, 2008

Valentino's Italian Restaurant

2100 hours

Santa Monica, CA

"Sarah look over my right shoulder. The big guy and the brunette that just came in. Do you see them?" Chuck whispered.

"Yeah. Did you flash on them?"

"No. The man is Daniel Shaw, the instructor I had problems with at the farm and the woman is my ex-girlfriend from Stanford. They both know me, but by different names. We need to get out of here."

Before Chuck finished what he was saying, Sarah already was formulating an exit strategy.

"I agree, she began, "and since neither of them know me, you go to the men's room which is on the opposite side of the building where they are and stay out of sight. I'll go out front and get the valet to get the car and send you a text when I'm ready. Find a way to sneak out without being seen."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Ok. I'm going to leave some money on our table to take care of bill first. I'll see you outside soon," he said and turned around and left.

Sarah walked outside cursing the two people who had ruined her evening. She had recognized Shaw from the video she watched at the farm when he and Chuck had fought although it wasn't much of a fight she thought to herself and smiled. Now she wanted to kick his ass. Then there was the brunette bitch he was with that broke Chuck's heart. She used all her training to keep from walking over there and yanking her out of her chair by her hair.

She carefully scanned the area for threats and after seeing none proceeded to the valet. When the car arrived she was just about to text Chuck until she saw the Shaw come out of the restaurant talking on his phone. Time to change plans she thought to herself as she pulled away from the valet station.

Chuck was pacing nervously in the men's room waiting for Sarah's text knowing he should have received it at least five minutes ago. The restroom door opened and Chuck quickly hid in one of the bathroom stalls.

Sarah had parked on the other side of the restaurant and sent Chuck a text only it wasn't the one he was expecting. She then she made a phone call.

"Casey secure."

"Walker secure. Casey I need you to call Beckman and Graham and tell them we need a video conference in about forty five minutes to an hour."

"What's going on Walker?"

"I'll let you know when we get back."

Chuck read the text and knew something must have happened to cause her to change his exit to the rear of the restaurant so he put his phone away and exited the bathroom. Finding the kitchen wasn't hard, but he didn't want to cause a scene with the staff so he took off his jacket and laid a towel over his arm posing as a waiter. He was out the back door in seconds.

The bright yellow Mustang pulled up with a now very sober Sarah Walker.

"Did they see you?" she asked as they sped out of the parking lot.

"No, but I'm pissed that they ruined our evening. Just when I was going to ... Anyway, are you ok to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about the change in plans, but Shaw came outside to use the phone just when I was about to text you."

"I'm sorry our evening was ruined by two people I despise the most. The only thing that could have been worse was if Bryce was there. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Sarah pulled the car into the parking lot of their apartment complex and parked the car. "Chuck," she said as she put her hand behind his head, "the evening wasn't a total waste. I had a lovely dinner, received a special gift from my handsome boyfriend who I also shared a few dances with."

"Yeah it was nice, but I wasn't ready for it to end," he frowned.

"Well it's not over with yet," she grinned as she got out of the car.

June 1, 2008

Chuck and Sarah's Apartment

2215 hours

Burbank, CA

"Well glad to see you two lovebirds could make it," Casey growled as he looked at his watch. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Hang on Casey," said Chuck as he typed in the commands to hook up the video conference. "I'll tell everyone and once." The images of Graham and Beckman soon appeared on the screen.

"Report Agent Bartowski," said Graham.

"While Agent Walker and I were out having dinner, I spotted Agent Daniel Shaw and my ex-girlfriend from Stanford entered the restaurant together. Since they both know me by different names, Agent Walker and I left the restaurant before I was spotted."

"Sorry about that Agent Bartowski. Agent Shaw and his wife are undercover investigating an organization known as the Ring. He … Agent Bartowski are you ok?"

When Chuck heard the words "the Ring" he felt the tell tale effects of the intersect activating.

_The Eifel Tower_

_A kitten with a ball_

_Various CIA reports, photographs of people identified as possible Ring agents_

_A kitten with a ball_

_The Eifel Tower_

Chuck steadied himself and looked at the video screen. "Sorry director, but there is some information on the Ring in the intersect. Mainly reports by Daniel Shaw and a few other agents and some photographs of suspect Ring agents."

"We should have informed you that he was in Los Angeles. Are you sure they didn't recognize you?"

"No director. We made a clean exit without being seen. May I ask what Agent Shaw is doing in Los Angeles?" Chuck asked.

"He's there to meet with Fulcrum although he didn't know why at the time."

It didn't take anyone long to connect the dots. "So Jill Roberts is most likely Fulcrum or the Ring then," Chuck stated.

"It appears so Agent Bartowski. We would normally have you try to take advantage of your relationship with her to find out her involvement, but we'll have to wait for Agent Shaw's report first. If there's nothing else good night agents," said Beckman and the screen went blank.

"So your martial arts instructor at the academy was out having dinner with your ex from college," said Casey shaking his head. "You have a hell of a life Bartowski."

"Ok Casey, the briefing's over so you can go home now," said Sarah pointedly.

A grunt could be heard as Casey closed the door behind him.

"You ok Chuck?"

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that Jill could be part of Fulcrum or the Ring."

"I know, but you can't control what people do with their lives. I mean look at Bryce."

"Yeah you're right. I wonder if she's been in contact with Bryce? If she's with Fulcrum I'll bet Bryce isn't far away."

"Ok lieutenant enough with the speculation," she began, her hands on her hips "We were on a date remember?"

Chuck put his arms around his girlfriends waste. "You know you'd make one beautiful General."

"Well here's my first order then; in the bedroom now lieutenant," she laughed.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: I apologize for this being so late, but I had two business trips that lasted longer than I thought. Thanks again for all of you still reading this story. Things are going to pick up starting with the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who take the few minutes to stop what you're doing and leave a review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 21

June 25, 2008

0800 hours

Underground Castle

West Coast Security

Burbank, CA

"Good morning agents," Beckman began. "First I want to advise you that Dr. Zarnow and his staff are now working to rebuild the intersect, but until that is done Agent Bartowski your periodic updates will take place in Burbank using these," she said as she held up a pair of ordinary looking sunglasses. "There is a mini version of the intersect program in these glasses so once you slip them on, the minicomputer will perform a retinal scan to verify it's you. Once that's done the update will proceed. There will be no need for you to travel to D.C. anymore as we will have a courier deliver these directly to you."

Chuck raised his eye brows. "Wow now that's what I call real James Bond sun glasses. So I take it Dr. Zarnow had developed these before the intersect computer was destroyed?"

"Yes. The software and hardware for this device was stored in a different location that the intersect computer."

"Has it been tested General?"

Chuck knew the answer as soon as he saw her expression. "It's been tested in a laboratory, but not on a human being."

Chuck stifled a laugh as he imagined white mice wearing miniature sun glasses. He decided to keep that image to himself. "So I'll be the first."

"That's correct. Dr. Zarnow assures me it's very low risk."

"Very well, thank you General."

"Ok let's continue. At approximately 0100 hours this morning the USB drive containing the false location of Dr. Zarnow and his scientist was stolen from its secure vault. The camera caught a view of the thief's face," said Beckman as a photograph of a woman popped up on the screen. Chuck felt the familiar effects of an oncoming flash.

_A calculator_

_A sun dial_

_CIA Special Agent Evelyn Shaw_

_Currently assignment is deep cover as a Ring agent with CIA Agent Daniel Shaw_

_A sun dial_

_A calculator_

"General that's Agent Evelyn Shaw who's currently working undercover with the Ring along with her husband Special Agent Daniel Shaw," he said as he began remembering their last conversation together the night she left the farm. Now here she was stealing top secret information, but stealing it for who? The Ring?

"You're correct Agent Bartowski. She broke cover and contacted Director Graham at great risk to her safety and advised him that she had been ordered by this man to steal the drive," said Beckman as the picture of a middle aged man came up on the screen. "Deputy CIA director Edgar Mathews. It appears Mathews is working for the Ring."

Chuck felt the familiar feeling of the intersect coming on line and his brain being overwhelmed by the amount of data on the man. He closes his eyes trying to relax and pause the flow of information being downloaded into his brain.

_A phone _

_A pencil sharpener_

_A wheel_

_Edgar Mathews Deputy CIA director of operations in southwest Asia and liaison between the military and the CIA_

_Numerous reports and photographs_

_Surveillance video_

_A wheel_

_A pencil sharpener_

_A phone _

"General he may be working for the Ring, but the information in the intersect indicates he's working for Fulcrum."

"Chuck are you sure?" Sarah asked. She knew Mathews when he was an agent.

"Yeah, the sheer number of reports on this man along with the hundreds of surveillance photographs and video is enough to come to that conclusion."

"Interesting," said Beckman. "Eve Shaw's verbal report says he's a member of the Ring. He could be working for both and the CIA."

"Ok," Beckman began. "I'll have to talk to Graham about this and see how he wants to proceed. Mathews is pretty high up the chain of command in the CIA. It could be that Fulcrum asked him to get someone to steal the disk, but instead he informed the Ring about it and asked Eve Shaw to steal it. Mathews knew her security level was high enough to be in the immediate area."

"General was security really breached by the Ring or is something else going on here?" asked Casey.

"Our security was set up to allow the theft to look real, but our concern now is what the Ring wants with the information. If the reports from her are true then the Ring is as big a problem as Fulcrum and all indications lead to them working together to build an intersect. We'll need to wait and see what further information we can learn, but thanks to the special features of the USB drive we'll be able to track it anywhere in the world. The information on there cannot be copied so they'll have to use that drive."

"General since her face is visible in this video does that mean the CIA now has to consider her officially a rouge agent?" Chuck asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I'm afraid it does Agent Bartowski. To legitimize the theft of the USB we will need to declare her and possibly her husband as rouge agents which puts them both in more danger. This theft does however reinforce her cover with the Ring. The only people that know she isn't rouge are you three, myself, and Director Graham. She's probably gone off the grid and can't contact Graham so her only way out now without jeopardizing her husband's safety is either by death or capture until we get the intersect data back."

Chuck sighed debating whether to actually reveal the information Eve had shared with him the night she left. At the time she had explained her concerns he didn't really think much about it. She needed someone to talk to at the time and he had been happy to listen.

_Flashback_

_Sitting in his quarter's, Chuck was finishing up reviewing the daily reports Casey had dropped off earlier when he heard a knock on his door. He thought it was odd because the only person that ever came to his room was Casey and after he left he never came back until the next day._

_He policed up his desk and hid the intelligence reports in his desk drawer and got up to open his door. _

"_Agent Shaw? What can I do for you ma'am?"_

"_May I come in a moment Chuck?"_

"_Sure, come in. Here have a seat. Would you like something to drink? I've got some water and fruit juice."_

"_No thank you. I've come to say goodbye Chuck."_

"_You're leaving? Is everything alright ma'am?"_

_She laughed. "You don't need to call me ma'am any longer. As of now I'm no longer your training instructor. Just call me Eve."_

"_Ok Eve. Why are you leaving?"_

"_Well I have a new assignment with my husband and to be honest you don't need me any longer. I don't think you ever did."_

"_Now that's not true Eve, you've been a great help to me. I wouldn't be as far along as I am now. Plus you helped keep Carina away from me," he chuckled._

_She laughed as she remembered Carina's licentious advances toward him. "Well your welcome, although I should warn you she doesn't give up easily."_

"_Hopefully I can get out of here before then."_

_She looked down at her folded hands and decided to press on with the real reason she was here._

"_Chuck I need to tell you something that I haven't shared with anyone else. Its job related and I don't know many people I can trust, but for some reason I trust you. You're an honest man Agent Carmichael, especially for a spy, and although you're not officially a spy yet I have the feeling you've done work very similar to this before. Now I don't want you to think I'm digging into your past because I'm not. I just need tell someone."_

_Chuck wasn't sure what to think about her need for a confession, but the woman obviously needed to talk to someone if the bags under her eyes were any indication. He thought that overall she was a good person, but her husband was a different story. He wouldn't trust Daniel Shaw to keep a surprise birthday party quiet much less government secrets. _

"_While I appreciate your faith in me Eve how do you know I'm not with some rouge organization?"_

"_Well that's easy. It's your eyes."_

"_My eyes?"_

"_Yes. A person's eyes say a lot about them and you have some of the kindest eyes I've ever seen. You can't be with a rouge organization and have those eyes."_

_Chuck almost blushed at the comment._

"_Well you're too kind and your right, I don't belong to a rouge organization. If you feel you can trust me then you have my word I'll protect the information. Here take a seat," he said as he motioned to one of the chairs next to his desk._

"_Thank you Chuck. Ok here goes. I know you and I don't know each other very well, but as I said, I really need to talk to someone. I can't talk to Carina or it'll be on the 6 o'clock news and Daniel … well he and I are barely speaking to each other right now. I just have a feeling I can trust you. Am I right? Can I trust you to keep this conversation to yourself? It's not confidential information or anything; it's just something I need to get off my chest."_

"_Sure ma'am … I mean Eve. Sorry, habit you know," he said as he gave her a small smile. "You can trust me."_

"_It's just that I consider you like a partner you know. We've been together now for almost three months," she said returning a half smile._

"_I see what you mean."_

_She put her hands on her lap and looked to the ground. "I've tried talking to Daniel about this mission and my concerns, but he won't listen. Besides the personal reasons I have some professional ones also."_

_Chuck nodded knowingly so she continued. "Without getting into details, the mission requires a couple, preferably married to go deep under cover. I'm concerned we're going to be split up and our relationship used against us. One of us may even be held prisoner to insure the other keeps working. I'll be honest Chuck, I'm not sure I'm strong enough for this right now, but I'm more concerned about my husband. The man you saw during your training is not the man I fell in love with. God I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm sorry," she said as she stood up to leave._

_Chuck no larger saw his hard ass training instructor in front of him, instead he saw someone that was hurting that needed a friend. "Hey, Eve its ok. Sit back down a minute. You need to talk to someone and I'm here so come on and sit back down. It'll help to get it out."_

_She sat back down and he handed her a box of tissues. "Daniels always been an ambitious man, but he's concerned his career in the CIA isn't going anywhere. He's looking for that one big mission that will put him over the top to help land him a deputy director job. This mission is one of those, but I'm concerned he isn't thinking clearly right now and that's a dangerous thing for a spy. I'm scared the other side may see that need he's craving and offer it to him."_

"_Eve you need to tell Graham about this."_

"_What … and ruin his life … his career … our marriage?"_

"_The other alternative is he gets killed or goes rouge."_

"_He threatened to leave me if I didn't go with him," she said loudly. "I'm sorry."_

"_Do you think he's serious? I mean Jesus, Eve doesn't he know what he's doing to your state of mind?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid. He may complete the mission without any problem," she says with a small amount of hope._

_Chuck nods briefly. "But you don't believe that otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me."_

_She gave out a long sigh. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I feel I'm going to lose no matter what I do."_

_She sat quietly for a moment before she spoke up again. "I want a family Chuck … with him and he promised me that would happen after this mission."_

"_Let me guess. You don't believe him do you?"_

"_No."_

"_But you're still going?"_

"_Yes Chuck. I love him."_

_End Flashback_

"Now I have another …" said Beckman before Chuck cut her off.

"Excuse me General, but I need to share something with you … well everyone first," said Chuck his face full of uncertainty.

Beckman frowned at him and placed her arms on her desk. "What is it Bartowski?"

Chuck glanced at his partners then back to the screen. "As you're aware Agent Evelyn Shaw was my training instructor/mentor during my stay at the farm. The night before she left she came to see me in my quarters and told me she was leaving to go on a mission with her husband. She didn't tell me any of the details, but she was obviously concerned about it. She said it was dangerous for couples, especially married couples, to go undercover together on long term assignments because their relationships could be used against them. She said her husband, Agent Daniel Shaw, told her it was the only way to get the assignment. He wanted this assignment so bad he even threatened to leave her if she didn't go with him. General in my opinion she was in no condition to go on this mission. I'm no psychiatrist, but I've seen battle fatigue before and the weariness that can set in and that's how I would have described her condition at the time. Now that she has been separated from her husband and is most likely off the grid, she may not be able to handle the stress."

"Why didn't you report this Agent Bartowski?"

"Well General first I could be wrong and maybe she just wanted someone to talk to. Second, I was just a trainee and I didn't think it was appropriate to go off and tell someone that a fully trained agent was incapable of doing her job and lastly she asked me not to tell anyone. The only reason I'm telling you now is I think her life and their mission may be in even more danger due to their mental condition."

Casey and Sarah could see the look Beckman was giving Chuck and both felt she was going to chew him out any second; however feeling an obligation to reinforce his partner's observation Casey knew he needed to speak up.

"General I have to agree with Bartowski. Shaw was dogging him just because he had to spend time with his wife. The guy made her life hell and tried to take it out on Bartowski here, but that didn't really work out for him."

Beckman narrowed her eyes at Casey. "Well spit it out Major. What happened?"

"Well ma'am Daniel Shaw taunted Chuck every chance he got. For example to place out of martial arts training the student has to defeat three well trained students or one trained agent. Daniel Shaw put three students in the ring against Bartowski and he took them out, but Shaw wasn't satisfied so he jumped in the ring to fight and when his wife protested he just pushed her out of the way. Needless to say Bartowski beat him also and ma'am if he hadn't I would have."

"I see," said Beckman. "So you had to put up with this almost the entire time?"

"Yes ma'am, but I found ways to get my training finished and Agent Shaw made sure I did everything by the book. Although she wasn't nearly as affected by the arguing as he was, I could tell it was taking its toll on her."

Beckman let out a long sigh. "Still you shouldn't have had that kind of distraction. I my opinion neither of these agents should have been put in the field in this condition, however it's too late now and you're correct Agent Bartowski, it wouldn't have done you any good to cast suspicion on the capability of a trained agent. It would have brought you unnecessary attention. At least she felt like she could talk to you and that alone can make a difference sometimes."

"Well I do have some training in dealing with battle fatigued personnel, but do to my circumstances I was limited in what I could do. I told her not to lose hope and that there were people that could help her."

"That's really all you could do and I'm sure she appreciated that Agent Bartowski. All right if that's all we'll have another conference call this afternoon at four p.m. about a new mission," said Beckman and she disconnected the call.

Chuck sat down and put his head in his hands. "It's my fault isn't it? I should have said something."

Sarah put her hand on his neck and softly massaged it. "Chuck you can't beat yourself up over something like this. It wasn't your fault. Spies are asked to do things they don't want to do all the time."

"Sarah if she had worked for me I wouldn't have sent her on a mission," he said as he stood up and looked at her. "You should have seen how that so called husband treated her. Giving her the silent treatment and talking to her like shit, I mean he coerced her into the mission."

Sarah couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously at the concern he was expressing for this woman, but then why did she drag him into her mess to begin with. That was such an unprofessional thing to do.

"Chuck, being an agent can be a lonely job sometimes especially if you have no one to talk to," she said.

"Have you been in that situation before Sarah?"

Sarah's expression changed as her eyes drifted to the floor. "Once," she said. "I was deep undercover and couldn't talk to anyone. It was the first time I felt the walls closing in around me and I …" She stopped and looked away.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "It must be terrible not having anyone to talk to, especially in this business. I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. Ok?"

After looking up at him it wasn't hard for her to see the honesty in those soft brown eyes. That must be what she saw. "Yeah I know and the same goes here Chuck. Anything you want to talk about."

Chuck gave her his patented smile that was meant only for her. "Yeah? Well did I ever tell you the discussion my friend Morgan and I used to have about sandwiches on a deserted island? He always said …"

Sarah reached up and pushed his head down while rubbing it fiercely with her hand. "I take that back. You've shared with me some of your conversations with Morgan before and that's where I draw the line," she laughed.

Chuck quickly pulled away trying to straighten his hair as a grin appeared on his face. "Hey you said anything."

She put her hands on her hips trying to fake a scowl. "You know I can kick your ass don't you?"

He gave her a mischievous grin as he looked her up and down. "That sounds sexy actually."

"You're impossible you know that," she said rolling her eyes.

He walked up and put his arm around her and guided her up the stairs. "Only with you baby. Only with you."

She slapped his arm and laughed. "Let's go before Casey sends a search party. He said we have an install this morning in Beverly Hills."

June 25, 2008

1100 hours

Estate of Richard Sands

Beverly Hills, CA

"Sarah are we sure about this address?" Chuck asked as he looked at the surroundings outside of the West Coast Securities van. "I mean this is where the movie stars live. I guess he could be a producer or a director, but I've never heard of him."

"This is the address Casey gave us," she said as she glanced at the work order. "Richard Sands, 236 North Palm Drive, Beverly Hills. He wants us to install a security system on his computer network. Pull up into up into that drive over there. There's an intercom box in front of the gate."

Chuck put the van in gear and drove toward the driveway. "You know it's awful nice of the CIA to provide us with these security programs for our cover business. It saves us a lot of time trying to develop one."

"Yeah and they're only a mid level program which is still better than most of the ones on the free market."

Chuck reached over and pressed the intercom button and waited for a reply.

"Yes may I help you," said the pleasant female voice over the intercom.

"West Coast Security. Mr. Richards Sands asked us to stop by."

"What is your name sir?"

"Chuck Bartowski."

"One second please."

A few moments later the metal gate began to open. "Please come to the main house Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck drove slowly along the winding drive toward the house. "Sarah I saw three armed men hiding behind trees on my side."

"I noted two on my side. I'm texting Casey to give him an update," she said as she pulled out her phone.

They finally made it to the house where a woman dressed in a mini skirt and a low cut blouse was waiting for them. Chuck grabbed his suitcase and they both got out of the van.

"Hi. I'm Chuck Bartowski and this is my partner Sarah Walker. We're here to install a security system on Mr. Sands' computer network."

"I'm Cynthia Perez, Mr. Sands' assistant," she said as she shook his hand. "Right this way Mr. Bartowski", she said as she winked at him seductively causing Sarah to roll her eyes.

The three entered the front of the three story mansion and Cynthia led them to Sands' study where they found a hefty slightly balding middle aged man dressed in a robe. "Mr. Sands, this is Mr. Bartowski and Ms. Walker of West Coast Security," she said and then let herself out of the room. The flash hit him immediately.

_A pocket watch_

_A beach ball_

_Enrique Sandoval_

_Suspected of laundering money for the Columbian Drug Cartel_

_Various DEA Reports_

_A beach ball_

_A pocket watch_

Chuck calmly let his body relax after the flash finished.

"Ah Mr. Bartowski," he said as he got up and to shake Chuck's hand. "Are you ok Mr. Bartowski?"

"Ah yes," he said. "I started early this morning and skipped breakfast. Probably too much caffeine," he said with a small chuckle as he shook Sandoval's hand. "This is my partner Ms. Walker."

"Let me get you a glass of water," he said and then picked up his phone and instructed someone to bring in a glass. Sands hung up the phone and let his eyes wonder over to Sarah. It was obvious the man was fascinated by her. Who wouldn't be Chuck thought to himself. She wears that black skirt, white blouse and black tie so well. Then a thought hit him. He could use Sarah as a distraction allowing him to plant the necessary listening devices throughout the house and the data transmitters on the computer network. The problem is he had to go to the van and retrieve the necessary equipment.

"Your company comes highly recommended Mr. Bartowski. I understand your security program is top of the line."

"Yes it is. We guarantee no one will be able to hack into your network and we back that up with a bond of five million dollars." He winced inwardly in how easy it was to lie although it actually felt good to lie to this guy.

"Very impressive," he said never taking his eyes off of Sarah.

"So could you show me to your main server and your satellite terminals Mr. Sands and I'll check out your network and then install our security program."

"I'll get Cynthia to take you there, but I wonder if may discuss future business needs with your partner while you work."

Chuck didn't like the idea of leaving Sarah alone with this predator, but he knew she could handle it. He only wondered if he could. "I need her for the initial set up, but after that I'm sure she'd be happy to discuss future business needs with you. We need go to the van first to retrieve our brochure. It'll only take a minute."

"Very well Mr. Bartowski I'll have Cynthia waiting for you when you return."

"I take it you flashed on the guy," said Sarah as she opened the van's door and began looking for the company brochure.

"Yeah. The guy is Enrique Sandoval. The DEA suspects he's laundering money for the Columbian drug cartel, but they've never been unable to catch him. I was thinking of copying everything on their network and planting some bugs throughout the house. I'll also install a device on the network that will allow access to his network remotely through a back door without him knowing about it."

"So you need more time that's why you want me to entertain our customer," she deadpanned.

"I didn't say entertain. You sound upset. Are you upset?"

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "I just love messing with you. I'm proud of you. I would've done the same thing. Besides you're going to have your hands full with that prostitute that looks like she came straight from Tijuana."

"Yeah I see what you mean. I promise I'll be as quick as I can," he said as he grabbed the remainder of the hardware he needed.

June 25, 2008

1230 hours

Estate of Enrique Sandoval (alias Richard Sands)

Beverly Hills, CA

"Sorry it took so long. Are you ok?" Chuck asked as he put his hand over hers and pulled out of Sandoval's driveway.

"Yeah. The guy's a heavy breather and I bet he touched my ass fifty times if he touched it once, but I'm ok. Did you get to do everything you needed to?" she asked as she relaxed into the seat. This wasn't the first time she's had to use her body to control the opposite sex for the greater good. She was glad it didn't involve removing any clothes.

"Well Ms. Tijuana was just as bad. I haven't been propositioned that much since I had liberty in …," he said stopping short of finishing that sentence. "Anyway yes. I copied over two hundred gigabytes of data from his network and I installed remote access cards on all six of their satellite workstations. Now we can gain access to his network from anywhere or install a virus if we so choose. I also planted ten audio bugs throughout the house so I think we're set."

"Good," she said. "How about some lunch? I'm starving."

"Sure. What would you like? My treat."

Sarah took her seat belt off and sat on the center console of the van and leaned over and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. "You're such a good boyfriend."

Chuck was trying to think about what she said, but her skirt was now showing more leg than before and he wasn't sure he should be driving at the moment.

"Yeah well I don't really feel like one at the moment since I just used my girlfriend like a piece of meat."

He winced at his choice of words wondering if his description of his girlfriend had anything to do with her barely covered thigh right now.

Sarah sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder and let her hand rest on his thigh. "I wish you'd quite beating yourself up over that. I told you it was nothing and its part of my job. I was a decoy."

He knew she was trying to take his mind off his worries, but it wasn't working and now he had to make sure he didn't break the speed limit since her hand on his thigh had taken away all the muscle control of that particular appendage.

"Then why do I feel like I betrayed you and used you then?" he said his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Look sweetie in a way I'm glad you feel bad about it. It shows that you care. I don't expect you to ever like it, but it is my job. You took the same class I did so you know why we do it."

"Yeah maybe I'll feel better after lunch. How about a cheese burger from Jax's?"

"That sounds good. Let's get this stuff back to Castle then you can treat me to a medium rare cheese burger with …"

"… extra pickles," he smiled as he finished her sentence.

June 25, 2008

1400 Hours

Ring Safe House

Alexandria, Virginia

CIA Special Agent Evelyn Shaw opened the front door to the safe house her new employer had provided. She dropped her bags just inside the door, pulled out her hand gun and began searching the house and the back yard. Everything appeared normal so she holstered her side arm and took her bags to the bedroom. She glanced at her watch and realized in less than one hour someone would be there to pick up the USB drive she'd stolen.

She tried to calm her nerves as she thought about her situation. She had already tossed her cell phone and now had a burn phone. She couldn't call anyone especially her husband who she missed terribly having not talked to him in months. She was on the CIA and NSA's radar right now and she knew Graham couldn't protect her. She was officially a rouge CIA agent and could be someone's red test in the future. She and Daniel had become separated and she was now off the grid. She felt her stomach twist as that thought sank in and she realized her greatest fear had become a reality. The Ring could just kill her now and blame the CIA and that would surely send Daniel over the edge she thought to herself. She was brought out of her musings by the sound of the door bell.

Pulling her side arm, she glanced out a crack in the front window curtain and saw the familiar FedEx business logo on a van in front of the house. Hugging the walls she made her way to the front door and looked out the peep hole. Seeing only one man she placed her pistol behind her and carefully opened the door.

"Hi. I have a pick up E. Mathews."

Eve eyed the man up and down and quickly scanned the area in the street.

"Code word."

"Black sparrow."

Eve reached into her front pocket and pulled out the USB drive and handed it to the courier.

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her and turned around and left. She quickly closed the door behind her and sighed. She looked out the peep hole and window one last time before ripping open the letter.

_House is fully stocked with everything you should need. Stay put until we contact you. -EM_

She took the note into the kitchen and burned it in the sink wishing she could burn away the memory of the man that sent it. Edgar Mathews was a name she wouldn't soon forget. The deputy director of Ring operations was at the top of her list of people who needed a hole in their head. It seems the deputy director asks his female agents to show their loyalty in various ways. This middle aged monster was also deputy director of operations for Southwest Asia at the CIA and the liaison between the CIA and the military which is why she had to be extra careful with who she talked to. The Ring Director had issued a hands off policy on her, but she was sure that wouldn't last long and if Mathews' leers were any indication it wouldn't be pleasant.

Finally realizing how tired she was, she made her way to the bedroom and stripped off all her clothes. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand it. She climbed in and stood under the stream of water trying to forget how alone she felt.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. They are much appreciated by this unworthy author. _

_The mission I wanted to get to didn't make it in this chapter so it'll have to wait until the next. The mission in this chapter took a little longer than I anticipated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 22

July 10, 2008

1400 Hours

Ring Safe House

Alexandria, Virginia

Evelyn Shaw looked at herself in the mirror and frowned at her new appearance. Her hair now could be described as a bleach bottle blonde thanks to the cheap hair dye she was provided with. This wasn't the first time she had to dye her hair for a mission, but it's the first time it looked closer to white than blonde. She finished drying her newly dyed hair and put it in a pony tail thinking the less she had to see it the better she liked it.

She opened up the package that contained the contact lenses and carefully put them in. The difference in her appearance was immediate. Daniel had never see her as a blonde and she wondered for minute if something so simple could ignite their spark again. It would be worth a try she thought if she ever got to see him again. She silently cursed her current circumstance and the fact that she agreed to go on this mission to begin with. Damn him and his ego!

Her phone call with Mathews yesterday was brief and to the point. She was to travel to Los Angeles and meet with a Fulcrum agent by the name of Bryce Larkin and as the Rings representative assist with the retrieval of valuable information. _Fulcrum? Really?_ She sighed as she felt herself falling down the rabbit hole even farther.

July 25, 2008

1600 hrs

Underground Castle

West Coast Securities

Burbank, CA

"Excuse me General, could you please repeat the mission requirements?" Chuck asked wonder why his hands were suddenly moist.

Beckman rolled her eyes. "Don't be coy, agent, you heard me. The mission is to retrieve a USB drive that is kept in a safe located in the bedroom of Sylvia Channing. Ms. Channing owns a successful accounting firm and our intelligence has revealed Fulcrum and other criminal organizations are some of her top clients. She keeps a backup of those accounting records on that USB drive."

"You need to get her in that bedroom by any means necessary. The safe is a manufactured by McAllister Safe, Inc, model 1510. You'll need her thumb print to unlock the electronic keypad buttons for the combination and then you should be able to flash on the combination and retrieve the drive. You are to replace the drive you take with the one that was delivered to Major Casey earlier today. It contains a nasty virus that we hope to get into her computer system and cripple it."

"So how am I supposed to get Channing into her bedroom anyway?" he asked knowing he would have to get close to her to get her up to her room.

Clearly annoyed, Beckman shook her head and put up a photo Sylvia Channing on the screen.

"Sylvia Channing, age 33, single, 5-10 inches tall, black hair, blue eyes. Our research indicates she is attracted to rich men over six feet tall. This description fits you to a tee, Agent Bartowski. Plus your unique skill set is required to open the safe. Ms. Channing is holding a party tomorrow night at her residence for existing and potential clients. Your cover will be Charles Carmichael, a young, single and wealthy owner of a successful software company. A limo will pick you up at 8 o'clock tonight. Also should you need it Major Casey will provide you with a quick release tranquilizer dart that can be fitted to your belt. You can use it on her before things go too far," she said clearing her throat at the last part.

"She looks like a supermodel General," Casey said aloud before he could stop himself.

"Well she's not," Beckman said clearly annoyed.

"So I'll be going in alone."

"Yes, but Major Casey will be there as a bartender. After you get the drive I want you to hand it off to him and then you can both leave separately. Agent Walker will be in the van monitoring the mission. You can't wear an ear piece because we can't risk it being seen, but you will be wearing an American flag pin on your lapel that will serve as a microphone and if you need to you can always communicate through your watch."

"Lastly, I wanted to follow up with you on Enrique Sandoval. I've informed the DEA and they were elated, especially when they found out we had remote access to his network and copies of everything currently on it. Good job Agents Bartowski and Walker," said Beckman as the screen went black.

July 26, 2008

1900 hrs

Chuck and Sarah's Apartment

Burbank, CA

Chuck and Sarah were in their bedroom getting ready and needless to say he was nervous about this seduction mission. Not because it was his first one. No he still had vivid memories of the poor woman he had to seduce at the farm, but she had been and innocent and Channing certainly wasn't anything like that. She was a traitor to the country he swore to serve and protect so he wasn't nervous about lying to her. His worries were more of a personal nature and he knew there wasn't any room for that in this mission. Still he was having a hard time pushing it out of his mind. How do you seduce a woman when your girlfriend, the woman you love, is listening? Sure Sarah Walker was one super kick as spy, but she was also a woman and he was sure she didn't show that side of her to just anyone.

He glanced over at her as she donned her mission gear for the night which consisted of a simple white top with black pants and even in her casual attire he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

You could cut the tension in their bedroom with a knife as neither had spoken to each other since they had gotten home. He attributed it to being in mission mode, but they'd gotten ready for missions together before and neither one had a problem communicating with the other. It was quite the opposite in fact because there was always this joyful banter between them, but not tonight.

"Would you like some help with that tie?" she asked shaking Chuck out of his thoughts.

"Huh… yeah if you don't mind," he said giving her a tight lipped smile. "I never was really good with these things you know."

"You'll do fine tonight. Just remember your training."

Of all the missions she had been given in her career, seduction missions were the worst and the most dangerous. They had a way of de-humanizing you, making you feel cold and dirty. How would Chuck feel after wards and how is she going to sit there and listened to him seduce another woman?

On the outside Sarah was already in agent mode, but on the inside the girl in her was screaming at her to hug him and kiss him. She knew he didn't need those emotions from her right now so she finished his tie, gave him a peck on the cheek and told him to be safe. After all, agent mode Sarah always won out over girl mode Sarah, but she had to admit the struggle between the two was getting harder. Then without looking back she picked up her purse and began to walk out of the room.

Chuck was still trying to process the kiss on the cheek and something about being safe before he realized she was leaving to pick up the surveillance van. Mission or not he wasn't about to let her leave without a proper goodbye. He reached her in two quick steps and without uttering a word grabbed her wrist, spun her around and began kissing her with passion that even surprised him as he pulled her close. Her back hit the door as he backed her up and he was sure she could escape if she wanted to, but he wasn't going to let her go and sit in that van by herself and listen to him seduce another woman with telling her how he felt.

She knew she had to get out before she broke down right there and pulled him into a kiss and she was nearly out of the room too when she felt herself being spun around and her lips attacked. Attacked was probably the best word to describe it because she felt herself being devoured by his kiss and it only took a split second for realization to hit her before she responded in kind with a hunger that was deep within her. She knew this was what she needed right now more than anything else and apparently so did he as she felt her fears and concerns melt away. When the need for oxygen became all too real they broke the kiss albeit reluctantly.

"I wasn't about to let you leave without a proper goodbye," he said breathing heavily, his face just a few inches from hers and their bodies still pressed against each other.

She couldn't speak right away, not after that kiss. She wasn't sure she could trust her voice to work properly either and with the way he had used his tongue she realized she may not even have vocal chords anymore and if she hadn't already had her tonsils removed she was sure they'd be gone also. So she did the only thing she could do and that was nod even though her thoughts were beginning to dwell on a more physical reaction. Who the hell needs words after a kiss like that?

Finally the edges of her mouth began to curl upward. "You're setting a pretty high mark you know. A girl could get used to that kind of goodbye," she said, but noticed her response didn't change the intense look of raw emotion she saw in his eyes.

"I love you Sarah Walker. I have for some time now," he paused but never broke eye contact. "I realize that this moment may not have been the perfect time to tell you that because my timing really does suck sometimes, but I don't want you sitting in that van tonight listening to things that may hurt you without you knowing how I really feel about you," he said allowing himself to smile at the last part.

God did he just say that right now? His timing does suck because she needs a minute to think about that. She's had plenty people tell her they love her. Hell even Bryce had told her once. The problem was she had no idea what love really was. Her dad always told her love was for suckers, but she remembers the way her parents looked at each other before her mom died and she just saw that look from him. She did know one thing though and that was she had never had feelings like this for anyone else before, feelings that she didn't even realize she could have and that scared her. Was it love though? The fluttering in her chest seem to say it was. Luck was on her side for once as the sound of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts.

"Walker secure."

Chuck backed away to let her take the call and walked over and took his jacket off the hangar and slipped it on. He busied himself by standing in front of the mirror tweaking various parts of his clothing for no particular reason other than nerves. He wasn't nervous about the mission any more, but he was nervous about Sarah's reaction to his declaration. He didn't expect her to answer right away and he sure as hell didn't want to pressure her. For a moment he felt relieved he had finally told her, but that was soon replaced by something else even more frightening. What if she didn't feel the same way? She was a spy and had been for a while. He knew what the cardinal rule of spying was and if she truly believed it he may have just pushed her away.

"All right Casey I'm on my way," she said as she disconnected the call somewhat reluctantly. There was still a 500 pound gorilla in the room that she wasn't prepared to tackle right now. Fortunately for her Chuck saved her from the awkwardness.

"Let me guess. Casey wants to know why you're not at Castle yet."

"Yeah. He's got everything ready and I really need to go and get set up."

She walked over and pulled him into a kiss. "Please be careful sweetie."

"I will. Hopefully this doesn't last long. Now you better go before Casey has a heart attack."

July 26, 2008

2000 hrs

Estate of Sylvia Channing

Beverly Hills, CA

The limo pulled up next to mansion and Chuck stuck and ear piece in his ear to do a quick com check.

"Com check. Carmichael up."

"Roger that. I hope that's the only thing that comes up tonight," he heard his girlfriend laugh followed by a short growl from Casey.

"You can count on that. Carmichael going silent," he finished and pulled the ear piece out and put it in his pocket.

He motioned to the driver who then got out and opened the car door for him. Chuck put is mind in mission mode and quickly referred to his training from Roan Montgomery as he walked toward the door. He was met by a pleasant looking man in his early sixties.

"Good evening sir. May I have your name please?"

"Carmichael. Charles Carmichael," he said letting his cover name persona take over.

"Yes Mr. Carmichael. Welcome and I hope you have a lovely evening."

Chuck nodded and made his entrance pausing as Roan had told him for effect as he let his eyes scourer the room taking note of his surroundings. The room was large with tall ceilings and a very large and beautiful chandelier hung in the center. There were stairs on one side that lead up to the second story and Channing's bedroom. The band was situated in one corner and the bar in the adjacent corner. Even though he was on time the room was already filling up with guests.

It wasn't hard to spot Channing. Her dark hair was accented by the beautiful red sequin dress she was wearing. She was as tall as the four men who surrounded her, obviously trying to impress her and she was enjoying every minute of it. He made a point to stop and talk to people who were standing near here, making a point to ignore her and then made his way to the bar where he saw Casey busily making drinks.

"Evening sir. What'll you have?" Casey asked and Chuck almost forgot it was Casey as the pleasantries slipped out of his partner's mouth.

"Martini, shaken and stirred with two olives please."

Casey nodded and Chuck turned to look at the room from his new angle. He stood straight and left one hand in his pocket as he remembered Roan saying one hand should be busy do something while the other one is free. It keeps the awkwardness away with what to do with your hands if you're not holding a drink which Casey now had provided him.

He glanced in her direction and their eyes met briefly with him looking away first. He smiled and nodded then turned to search the room for nothing in particular. He waited another minute to see if he was right about her and wasn't surprised when he saw her making her way towards him. He smiled inwardly thanking Roan for his training and left the bar in the opposite direction of her. She was one of those women who knew she was beautiful and was use to men chasing after her. He knew it was a gamble, but he wanted to see if she would chase after him which went against everything pre-seduction training Chuck would have done. He wasn't use to playing hard to get.

"Casey I haven't heard Chuck make contact with Channing yet. Is everything alright?" she asked hating the fact that she was working blind.

Casey excused himself and slipped outside. "Well she's had men around her for the past thirty minutes, but they did make eye contact. What I don't understand is why he left when she started in his direction."

"Don't worry Casey; Chuck knows what he's doing. Just keep an eye on him."

Chuck made his was to through the party talking to different people and sharing stories about their respective businesses all the while keeping an eye on Channing. He laughed to himself on how she always seemed to get stopped by one of her guests or a couple of young studs just when she was getting close to him. After about fifteen minutes he decided it was time for the chase to end so he stopped and stood looking at a painting on the wall that happened to be a portrait of her.

"It's been said the woman is more beautiful in person," she says as she stands next to him.

Wow she does love herself he thought, he never broke eye contact with the painting when he responded. "If that's the case I would be most fortunate to meet her because even in this portrait the woman is quite beautiful."

"Then you are indeed a fortunate man Mr. Carmichael."

Chuck slowly turns to the woman he's currently talking to. "I'm afraid you have the advantage ma'am and I …" He stops speaking and feigns a surprise as he looks back and forth between her and the photo.

"Fortune is indeed my friend tonight madam," he begins with a smile, "since I am in the presence of a beautiful woman and a beautiful painting, but please call me Charles."

"Very well Charles," she smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Sylvia Channing. Welcome to my home."

Chuck reached for her hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss is, but allowed his warm breath to make contact with her skin before he did. He felt her shiver when he kissed her hand and held onto it a little longer than necessary.

"It's so nice to meet you Ms. Channing and thank you for inviting me to this party."

"Please call me Sylvia and you are most welcome. Did you bring a guest with you? A girlfriend perhaps?"

"No just me," he smiled. "No time for a significant other, though I do believe that sometimes we have to take advantage of companionship when opportunity knocks."

She looped her arm in his and turned him toward the bar. "Well I agree Charles so why don't we go and freshen up our drinks and you can tell me about yourself."

Their small talk continued as they walked toward the bar where Casey was mixing a drink for one of the guests.

"What can I get you sir?" Casey asked playing his role perfectly.

"I'll have a martini, shaken and stirred with two olives. Sylvia?"

"Oh just water please. I don't need to be drinking tonight," she said.

Inwardly Chuck winced at the realization that his job just got harder. He was counting on the alcohol speeding things along, but now he was going to have to really work at getting her to her room.

He looked at her with one of his dazzling smiles. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said returning his smile.

He led her out to the dance floor as the band played the lyrics to an old Frank Sinatra tune.

"I love Frank Sinatra don't you Charles? His music is timeless."

Chuck did actually like some of Sinatra's songs and had actually performed a couple of them in a karaoke contest at a local bar in college. The owner was impressed and had asked him if he would perform on the weekends, but Chuck was too busy with school at the time.

"Yes I do actually."

"It's just so unfortunate that the singer I hired called in sick so now I just have a band."

"Well it's still nice and they are very good," he said as he spun her on the floor and then pulled her in close.

"You know you lied to me Charles?"

Inwardly Chuck's spy senses were going into overdrive. Does she know? How did she find out? But outwardly he remained calmed and smiled. "I'm intrigued. Please continue."

"You said you were so busy you didn't have time for a relationship, but you obviously have time to work out if what I feel under that tux is real," she smiled.

"Well I must confess that exercise clears my mind and it doesn't hurt to have a little extra endurance when the situation should arise," he said as he smiled at her seductively.

July 26, 2008

2100 hrs

Just down the street from the Estate of Sylvia Channing

Beverly Hills, CA

Sarah was getting restless sitting in the van with her only contact to the mission being Chuck's open microphone and Casey's visual descriptions. As soon as Channing said she didn't drink she knew the mission would take longer than normal which meant Chuck would have to use more seduction skills and charm and she would have to listen to it. Hell he was already laying it on thick and of course she was responding. What woman in her right mind wouldn't respond to Chuck Bartowski when he was being charming and especially when he gave you one of those big honest smiles she loved.

She couldn't shake the image she had in her mind of his face as he said the words "I love you". She'd never seen that much raw emotion before and her heart still pounded in her chest every time she thought about it. It was that emotion she saw that convinced her he really believed what he said. She realized that's what was missing when Bryce told her he loved her and the handful of other men she had known. She knew she needed to sort out her feelings for him which she wasn't sure she knew how to do just yet.

She laughed inwardly as she thought how jealous she was going to be tonight about another woman putting her hands on her Chuck and the things she'd have to hear him say to her. The funny thing was that she wasn't jealous and the realization hit her that it had everything to do with what Chuck had told her earlier. He loves me she thought to herself and let herself smile openly.

July 26, 2008

2145 hrs

Estate of Sylvia Channing

Beverly Hills, CA

Chuck was at the bar while Sylvia was talking to other guest and he made a point to keep his back to her so he could talk to Casey.

"You losing your touch stud?" said Casey as he mixed a drink in front of Chuck.

"No. She's playing a game of cat and mouse right now, but I'm not going to bite. She wants me to chase after her like these other guys. I'm not playing that game because I need to be different."

"Well you need to do something that'll get her and the other women to swoon over you. Maybe you could do some juggling," he said with a smirk.

Chuck narrowed his eyebrows and small smile formed on his face. He didn't think the word swoon was even in Casey's vocabulary. After a few silent seconds, Chuck finally attributed it to the classical music being played and Casey being in bartender mode that made him offer that advice.

"Did I just hear you use the word swoon Casey?" Chuck grinned.

"Listen your girlfriend is chewing my ass right now. Just think of something," he said and turned to wait on another customer.

Chuck went over everything he and Sylvia had talked about to try and pick up a clue of what he could do to hurry the situation along. There was no doubt that she found him attractive and that at the end of the evening he could be in her bed. No he needed to do something to speed up the process. Then it hit him.

After a conversation with the band leader a microphone and a stand was set up in front of the band and the band leader stepped forward to make an announcement

"We had promised Ms. Channing a singer for tonight and unfortunately he took ill, but Ms. Channing one of your guests has volunteered to fill in for a while."

While the band leader was talking to the guests, Chuck set the channel on his watch so that only Sarah could hear what he was about to say.

"Sarah this is for you baby."

The band started playing the music to Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me to the Moon, _and Chuck stepped up and took the microphone and started singing.

_Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On a-Jupiter and Mars<br>In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby, kiss me <em>

It wasn't long before a crowd gathered in front of the band, well a crowd of women including Sylvia Channing.

"Walker did you know he could sing?"

"No Casey, but he sounds pretty good. Now shut up I want to listen."

"Well if the crowd of women standing in front of him, including the mark is any indication your right. Looks like he found a way to …"

"Swoon her Casey?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Whatever. Casey out."

_Fill my heart with song  
>And let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you<em>

_Fill my heart with song  
>Let me sing for ever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<br>In other words, please be true  
>In other words, in other words<br>I love ... you_

Chuck finished and took a bow even surprising himself with his singing ability. The last time he had sung in public was in a karaoke bar in San Diego after vast quantities of liquid courage.

"Thank you," said Chuck using a husky voice. "I know how much Ms. Channing likes Frank Sinatra and believe me folks I'm no Sinatra so I thought I'd sing a couple of songs for her. Here's another one of my favorites."

_I've got you under my skin.  
>I've got you deep in the heart of me.<br>So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.  
>I've got you under my skin.<br>I'd tried so not to give in.  
>I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.<br>But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well  
>I've got you under my skin?<em>

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
>For the sake of havin' you near<br>In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night  
>And repeats, repeats in my ear:<br>Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
>Use your mentality, wake up to reality.<br>But each time that I do just the thought of you  
>Makes me stop before I begin<br>'Cause I've got you under my skin._

Casey was watching Channing who had managed to get center stage. Her eyes appeared to be glassed over as she watched Chuck sing. "Looks like she's done for Walker."

"Walker?"

"Walker you copy?"

"Uh … yeah. I'm here Casey report."

"Report? Weren't you listening? I said I think she's done for."

"Ok. Roger that."

_I would sacrifice anything come what might  
>For the sake of havin' you near<br>In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night  
>And repeats - how it yells in my ear:<br>Don't you know, little fool, you never can win?  
>Why not use your mentality - step up, wake up to reality?<br>But each time I do just the thought of you  
>Makes me stop just before I begin<br>'Cause I've got you under my skin.  
>Yes, I've got you under my skin.<em>

Chuck took a bow, thanked the crowd and walked straight over to the bar with at least five women behind him, but Channing managed to get there first.

"Can I get a water bar keep?" he asked Casey.

Casey poured him a glass of ice water and nodded indicating Channing was approaching.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you Charles," she said as she stood close to him letting her hand rest on his chest. "That was very nice of you."

He gave her a big smile as he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "We'll I aim to please especially a beautiful women like yourself."

She shivered as his warm breath and lips brushed against her ear. "We'll I have to say I find it sexy when a man goes out of his way for me. You're a very talented man Charles."

"Singing is but one of my talents Sylvia," he said as he let his hand rest on her lower back.

"You know we never did get to discuss how my firm could help you. Why don't we go upstairs? I don't like talking business out in the open. Follow me Charles," she ordered in a sultry voice.

"Sure Sylvia. Lead the way," he replied as they turned around and went to the stair way.

July 26, 2008

2300 hrs

Estate of Sylvia Channing

Beverly Hills, CA

"Walker they're on their way up to the room. Do you copy?"

"Roger, I copy. It's about time. If she wasn't going to take him upstairs anytime soon I was going to come in there and take him up myself."

All Sarah heard was a growl as Casey ended the conversation.

As he and Sylvia were walking up the stairs, Chuck mentally preparing himself for what he had to do. As they entered her bedroom he removed the tranquilizer dart from his belt and put it in his right hand.

"Right this way Charles. I'm going to slip into something a little more comfortable," she says seductively as she grabbed a few clothes and sauntered back to bathroom. "Take off your jacket and relax."

Chuck busied himself looking for the safe finally noticing it behind a painting on the wall just as Sylvia walks back in from the bathroom wearing a very short red robe.

"Now Charles let me show you what I and my company can do for you," she says as she walks up and kisses him passionately. It isn't long though before she breaks the kiss and passes out in Chuck's arms as the tranquillizer does its job.

Chuck pulls his ear piece out of his pocket and puts in his ear while trying to keep Channing from falling.

"Carmichael. Target immobilized."

"Good job Chuck. Did you find the safe yet?"

"Yeah. It's behind a painting on the wall. Standbye."

Chuck drug Channing over toward the photograph that concealed the safe. He moved the picture aside and found the fingerprint scanner just to the left of the key pad. He hoisted Channing up and placed her right thumb on the scanner causing a door to slide down revealing a key pad. He then relaxed and concentrated on the keypad willing himself to flash. A combination of number appeared in his mind as he barely felt the effects of the flash which he thought was interesting. He punched the sequence of numbers and turned the handle on the safe which to his surprise opened the door.

He carried Channing over to her bed and pulled the covers. He took her robe off not surprised she was naked underneath and laid her in bed and covered her up. He then went back to the safe and found the USB drive and replaced it with one in his pocket. A small wave of curiosity hit him as he wondered how Beckman's people knew what type of drive she had.

"Sarah, Casey I've got the drive. I'll hand it off in a minute."

"Ok Chuck. Let me know when you're in the limo."

Chuck checked himself in mirror and then turned off the light and exited the room. The hand off to Casey was uneventful and after fighting his way through a few women who wanted him to sing some more he made it out the door and found his limo waiting for him. He jumped in the back and the limo took off.

"Ok Sarah, I'm in the limo and we've left the premises."

"Ok Chuck. You did a good job tonight, but we need to have a discussion about some of the techniques you used during the mission," she in a deflated voice. "We'll talk at the apartment after you and Casey brief Beckman at Castle."

"Sarah what did I do? You know I didn't mean any of those things I said to her." It was a waste of time though as he was talking to a dead line.

"Great. Now I've upset her."

July 27, 2008

0030 hrs

Underground Castle

West Coast Security

Burbank, CA

"Yes General, everything went well and there were no problems. It took a little bit longer than expected, but we got the drive."

"Good job team, but where's Agent Walker?"

"Uh I told her there was no need for her to be here that Bartowski and I could brief you."

"Very well. Again good job agents. I'll have a courier there in the morning to pick up the drive," said Beckman as the screen went blank.

"Good job tonight Bartowski. You pulled out all the stops and got the mission done."

"Thanks Casey," he said as he walked up the stairs. I just hope I still have girlfriend when I get home.

July 27, 2008

0130 hrs

Chuck and Sarah's Apartment

Burbank, CA

Chuck walked into a very dark and quiet apartment and sighed as he threw his keys on the table. Since the Porsche was parked out front he knew Sarah was home and by the sound of things already asleep. He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge and took a long pull. He was about to walk back into the living room when he saw his bedroom door closed and the faint flicker of light coming from under the door. He took another long pull from his beer and quietly opened the door to see if Sarah was still awake. As he slowly opened the door he saw candles on the nightstands and dressers, their flickering flames softly illuminating the room. When he fully opened the door his breath hitched as he saw Sarah wearing a see thru teddy. The candles behind her were providing just enough light to see her beautiful body.

"I have to say Sarah this is the sexiest atmosphere I've been in for an after mission discussion."

She slowly walked over to him and slipped his coat off and laid it on the chair.

"I want to go over tactics with you Agent Carmichael."

"Tactics huh?" he asked in somewhat shaky voice as she took his tie off and laid it on the chair.

"Yes. I'm curious about your choice of tactics actually," she said as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Which tactics might that be Agent Walker?"

"You know the seduction method you used tonight didn't just work on your mark you know," she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I wouldn't know about that."

"Let's just say you have an incredibly sexy voice when you sing plus I want to finish that kiss we had earlier," she said just before she attacked his lips.

July 31, 2008

1300 hours

Fulcrum's West Coast Regional Headquarters

San Francisco, CA

Four months. That's how long Fulcrum's been trying to break the encryption that is holding the intersect data hostage. Failure after failure and not one shred of progress to show for their work. The Ring was poised to take over the development of the intersect in one month and Bryce knew if that happened Fulcrum didn't stand a chance of even existing. He wasn't looking forward to his weekly meeting with Daniel Shaw either. He could almost see the smirk on the man's face every time they met to discuss the status of breaking the encryption on the intersect data.

Bryce stood up and looked out at the Los Angeles skyline wondering if joining Fulcrum had been the right decision. He still hadn't given up on Sarah Walker either. Sure she burned him, but he had done the same to her and for some reason thinking of her aroused him further. He knew if he could convince her to join him nothing could stop them and Fulcrum would reward them handsomely. A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Come in."

"Excuse me Agent Larkin, but we've located Sarah Walker," he said as he handed Bryce a brown envelope.

"Thank you agent," said Bryce as he was about to open the envelope until someone else walked into the room and cleared their throat.

"Come in Agent Shaw. You're right on time. Please take a seat," he said as he shoved the brown envelope in a desk drawer.

"I come bearing gifts Agent Larkin," said Shaw as he held up the stolen USB and a piece of paper. "The Ring has broken the encryption code on the drive that contains the where abouts of Dr. Zarnow and his team. Time is off the essence though as they could be moved at any time.

"When I called Mathews I thought he was working for Fulcrum. When did he convert over to the Ring?"

"That I don't know Agent Larkin, but as you can see we were able to break the encryption."

Bryce studied the paper and stuck the USB drive in his laptop. He recognized the typical CIA format and the encryption method that was used and finally admitted to himself that the Ring scientist were a hell of a lot better than Fulcrums. He got on the phone and informed Tommy of the situation. The order was given and he now had the task to lead a force to capture Zarnow and his team who were located in a secure CIA bunker just outside of Gunnison, Colorado.

"Agent Shaw you're welcome to come along on the mission," said Bryce.

"As much as I would love to, I've been ordered back to Ring headquarters. It's been a pleasure Agent Larkin. Please keep in touch."

"Sure thing Agent Shaw." Bryce hated Daniel Shaw and if he ever saw him again it would be too soon.

July 31, 2010

Coalition Camp, German Armed Forces

Kandahar, Afghanistan

Ring Agent Fredric Mueller or as he's know to his comrades, Fred Miller, was watching his men secure the twenty captured American and British service men readying them for transport. He glanced over at the _Al_**-**_Qaeda_operatives who were dressed as corpsmen and tried to keep the disgusted look off his face. Sure he hated the Americans and the Brit's, but he hated Al-Qaeda worse. He had no idea why the Ring was working with these people, but he long ago learned that questions get you killed. So he was following his orders to ship the captives out of Kandahar via a confiscated C-130 with German markings.

The plan was to sedate all the prisoners and put fake bandages on them to indicate they were wounded. His men would then dress up as German corpsmen and transport the prisoners to the plane. Once they were airborne they would be given their destination and when they arrived at their destination the prisoners would be turned over to Al-Qaeda for god knows what.

He remembered the last time they tried to do this it all went to hell. They had moved the prisoners to a cave and told the locals to leave them alone, but the idiots couldn't do that and eight had been killed before they could be stopped. The locals had also made the mistake of using one of their phones. He was sure that's how the Seals had found them and if it hadn't been for the advanced warning they'd received, they wouldn't have gotten out of there in time. As it was the locals still had time to set up an ambush.

He looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. Waiting was the part he hated the worst.

"Sir the plane will be here any minute," said one of the Ring agents who had dressed like a corpsman. He nodded his thanks as he got up and went outside to wait for the plane. He had just exited the tent when he saw a German officer walking his way.

"Heir Colonel," Miller said as he saluted the superior German officer.

"At ease Captain. How are our wounded allies doing?" he asked as he walked right past Miller into the tent.

Miller raised his voice to garner the attention of his men inside. "They're sedated sir waiting for the transport plane."

The Colonel turned around to thank the junior officer, but was met with the eight inch blade of a Ka-Bar knife to his sternum. Miller watched the life leave the man's eyes as pulled the out the knife and wiped it on the dead man's uniform. He smirked as he saw the embedded letters "USMC" at the base of the blade and remembered the dead man he took it from. He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard the distinctive sound of the four Allison T56-A-15 turboprop engines of the plane approaching.

"Cover this guy up and get ready to move the captives," he barked.


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Sorry for the late update, but it was unavoidable with the holidays and all. Again thank you so much for reading and sticking with the story. A special thanks to those of you who review and leave those wonderful comments. _

_Also there is a push on to nominate Yvonne Strahovski for an Emmy for her performance in Chuck vs. Phase III. Go to ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 23

August 7, 2008

0730 hrs

Underground Castle Dojo

West Coast Securities

Burbank, CA

Chuck cursed himself as he hit the 200 lb bag again as he had continually done so for the last hour. This was supposed to be his release, his safety valve, and his shrink all rolled up into a nice cylindrical package. It was supposed to help him think and rationalize his thoughts. Sometimes it was his friend and companion and sometimes it was someone or something else.

Today it had his face on it.

He'd felt this way ever since he told Sarah he loved her and then saw the fear emerge in her eyes. He couldn't forget that look. Oh it wasn't her fault and she had been nothing sweet about it, but there was no denying the look on her face. She had a right to her feelings as did he, but he had to go verbalize his. _"Nice work Bartowski,"_ he said to himself as the bag paid the price again.

The short discussion they had the following day confirmed his suspicions, but he refused to let his disappointment show.

He loved her too much for that.

Although she didn't want to discuss it they managed a short conversation. Their resolution was simple; she acknowledged how he felt about her and he agreed he wouldn't push her which to him meant not saying those three words again. "_Great,"_ he said to himself as he hit the bag again. How do you not tell someone you love them when you do? Would she consider everything he did now as pushing her toward that end?

The problem was that emotions he had buried when Jill broke up with him had resurfaced, but now they were deeper and stronger than anything he had felt before and they were going to be hard to keep at bay. He felt the old part of himself coming back, the emotional Chuck, the one that had a habit of telling someone how he felt about them all the time because he wanted to show them how much he cared. That hadn't worked out to well with his last girlfriend. Maybe he should try to change that.

Maybe he shouldn't.

Never before had he meet a woman like Sarah Walker. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he had ever seen yet that's not why he was attracted to her. She was smart and funny and caring and had a smile that could light up a room. She liked to wear his t-shirts to bed and curl up on the couch and watch a movie with him even if she didn't like it. She fixed his tie when he couldn't and played with his hair. It was all the little things that she did that he loved about her.

She was the total package and he was head over heels in love with her.

But she was also a spy and spies don't fall in love and he wondered if that's why he saw the fear in her eyes.

He knew though that relationships need to move forward and he was ready to take it to the next level. He'd wait as long as he had to and see if she felt the same way and if she didn't then well he didn't want to think about that.

August 7, 2008

0800 hrs

Underground Castle

West Coast Securities

Burbank, CA

Sarah walked down the steps to Castle carrying two cups of their favorite coffee and a cup of plain black for Casey expecting to see her boyfriend hard at work pouring over the daily intelligence reports and getting ready for the 8:30 briefing with Beckman.

Instead she only saw Casey.

"Morning Casey."

"Walker."

"Where's Chuck?"

He threw his hand over his shoulder, thumb extended. "He's in the dojo pulverizing the bag."

She frowned as she looked in that direction. "How long's he been in there?"

"I got here at seven and he was already at it. I didn't want bother him. He seemed to be working something out."

She arched an eyebrow and walked up to her partner. "Did he say anything to you?"

Casey gave her a cobalt blue stare. "Look Walker you live with him. As long as he does his job I don't interfere."

She glanced at her watch again. She knew Casey well enough to know he didn't care either, but it was not like Chuck to work the bag that long.

As she walked toward the dojo the sound of human appendages contacting the inanimate object became louder. The frequency of the hits weren't slowing down either and by the sound of it neither were the force of the impacts.

She stood inside the doorway and watched him unmercifully pummel the bag. His punches were methodical and precise and each one could put a grown man on the ground. She noted he had a look on his face that was a mixture of pain and something else that looked like frustration.

"Who are you trying to kill?"

The unexpected sound of her voice made him flinch as he dropped his hands and hung his head almost regretting he'd been caught. A quick glance at the clock told him he'd lost thirty minutes somewhere.

He lifted his head to look at her and then grabbed a towel and his water bottle. "Hey Sarah. I didn't realize what time it was. I need to take a shower before the briefing."

She didn't move from the door way and by the look on her face she wasn't about to.

"You didn't answer my question. Who or what are you trying to kill with your fists?"

He took long pull from the water bottle hoping she might give up and move, but no such luck.

"Nobody. Just getting some time with the bag," he said trying to conceal his lie.

She eyed him up and down until her eyes became fixed on his hands.

"Your bloody hands tell a different story."

He picked his hands up and indeed the tape around his fist had torn through exposing a pair of bloody knuckles.

"I didn't tape them up completely because I didn't plan on being on the bag that long. I guess I lost track of time."

He made a motion to go around her, but she still wouldn't move.

"Sarah I really need to take a shower now before the briefing. Beckman will probably be able to smell me through the video link," he laughed hoping to ease the tension.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," he said a little louder than he should have.

"Chuck we promised to be honest with each other."

"And look where that got me."

He didn't mean it to come out that way, but it was inevitable that his frustration would come out at some point.

Sarah was confused by his statement. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. Look we've already talked about this. I have to deal with it," he said as he now tried to forcibly make his way by her.

She locked herself in position. He wasn't about the get by her now.

"You've got to give me a few more clues here Chuck. I have many talents, but mind reading isn't one of them."

He sighed as he felt his hands begin to throb. "You know you're really cute when you're mad."

"Not buying it Chuck now spill. What's bothering you?"

Her statement hit him like a brick wall. Did she really forget already? Did it not mean anything to her? Why was he consumed with thinking about it and yet she couldn't remember or maybe didn't want to.

He couldn't keep the disappointment off his face if he tried.

"Since you're obviously not going to let me pass without the use of force I'll tell you. I was thinking about our discussion last week."

She stared at him as if to continue which saddened him further, but at the same time built up his resolve.

"You remember the discussion where we talked about my "I love you" declaration. I agreed not to push you on the matter and I'm not, it's just that I'm trying to decide what is pushing and what isn't. Obviously saying those three words is pushing so I won't say them, but I worry there may be other things I do that you may consider pushing because Sarah I don't want to push you away."

Relief immediately washed across her face. She should have known that's what it was the way he's been tip toeing around her for the past week like she might break. She was so glad she had talked to Ellie about it, but it was now evident she had made a mistake in waiting to talk to him about it. She knew he saw her reaction to those three words and now he was hurting because of her fear and inability to communicate.

_Flashback_

_August 1, 2008_

_Casa Woodcomb-Bartowski_

_Echo Park, CA_

_After a couple knocks Ellie opened the door._

"_Hey Sarah I'm so glad you called. I've been looking forward to just the two of us sitting down and having a girl talk."_

"_Yeah me too Ellie. I don't really have a friend I can talk to."_

"_Hey you can always talk to me. I like to think of you as my sister. I hope that doesn't freak you out."_

"_No, no. I think it's nice."_

_Ellie placed two cups of coffee on the table and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?"_

_Sarah paused and took a sip of coffee hoping it would calm her down. "Ellie, Chuck told me he loved me the other day."_

_Ellie smiled and reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Oh that's great Sarah," she said until she noticed the expression on Sarah's face. "Isn't it?"_

_When Ellie saw she wasn't going to get an answer she asked another question. _

"_Sarah do you love him?"_

"_I don't know Ellie. I've never been in love before, well I thought I was in love once."_

"_And how do those feelings compare to the ones you have for Chuck?"_

"_Oh there's no comparison Ellie. The feelings I have for your brother are so much more that it scares me."_

"_Sarah what did you tell him when he told you?"_

_Sarah let her eyes shift to hands that happened to be in her lap. _

"_I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything."_

_When Ellie raised her eyebrows Sarah knew that was the wrong answer._

"_So have you two talked anymore about it?"_

"_Well a little. I told him I understood how he felt and he said he wouldn't push me to say it back."_

"_Well I'm sure you acknowledged that you care about him deeply and that you need time to sort out your feelings."_

_Sarah looked at her hands again and remained quiet._

"_Oh my God Sarah you haven't given him any kind of expression of how you feel?"_

"_Well I assume he knows how I feel. I show my feelings more by actions that words."_

"_Sarah, men and women need some type of verbal reassurance from their partner on how they feel. I'm not talking about saying "I love you"; I'm talking about discussing how you feel about each other."_

"_That's the problem Ellie; I'm not good about talking about my feelings."_

"_Have you told him that?"_

"_No."_

_Ellie gave her a reassuring look. "Well you should tell him then. He'll understand."_

"_Well ever since we had that discussion, he's been acting differently."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean he used to talk openly to me about things … us … and now he seems to be holding back."_

_Ellie gave her a comforting smile. "I know my brother and I think he's confused. He's probably worried that he might do or say something that'll upset you and push you away especially if he's not sure how you feel about him." _

"_What should I do Ellie? I don't want to lose him."_

"_Tell him how you feel about him. You don't have to say those three words if you're not ready, but just share with him how he makes you feel. It'll give him some reassurance about the relationship. He's opened himself up to you Sarah, but don't wait too long to tell him."_

_End flashback._

"Sarah? Sarah? Are you ok?" Chuck asked with a worried look on his face.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Chuck I don't want you to change anything you do and you're not pushing me away. Can we talk about it tonight please? We have a briefing in thirty minutes," she pleaded.

August 7, 2008

0830 hrs

Underground Castle

West Coast Securities

Burbank, CA

"Good morning agents. Director Graham's been unavailable so we can't get his input on your next mission. We've been performing surveillance on the locations where the stolen USB has travelled and it's revealed quite a bit of valuable information. The first stop was this house in Alexandria, Virginia. Our photographs show this woman being dropped off and then this woman leaving a few days later. We believe this is the same woman, but she's dyed her hair blonde."

"That's Agent Shaw ma'am."

"Correct Agent Bartowski. She was followed to the airport where she boarded a flight to Los Angeles five days ago. She's currently staying in a hotel near the downtown area and she hasn't moved yet. As you're aware Director Graham had to put a burn notice out on her to make her cover legit, so we don't expect to hear from her."

"A courier arrived and picked up the device not long after Agent Shaw arrived at the safe house. The stolen USB device then made its way to Paris," Beckman continued. "It remained there until just recently, when it was brought to Los Angeles. It's currently in this building," she said as she brought up a picture of a multi-story office building."

"Agent Bartowski, I need you to look at these photographs and see if you flash on any of them. Here's the first," she said as a photograph of two men in suits appeared on the screen.

Chuck steadied himself as he felt the intersect come on line.

_A submarine_

_A screwdriver_

_Ex-CIA Agent Tommy Delgado_

_Miscellaneous reports, Suspected Fulcrum agent_

_A screwdriver_

_A submarine_

The effects of the first flash weren't over when the second one hit him.

_A starfish_

_A pine tree_

_Ex CIA Agent Robert Knight_

_Suspected Fulcrum agent_

_A pine tree_

_A starfish_

Chuck quickly shook off the effects of the flash. "The man on the left is ex-CIA Agent Tommy Delgado and the man on the right is ex-CIA Agent Robert Knight. Both have worked together in the past and both are suspected as Fulcrum agents."

"Well," Beckman began. "I guess that confirms our thoughts about the next person then."

A photograph was put on the screen that showed Bryce Larkin talking to Tommy Delgado.

"So Larkin is working for Fulcrum," said Casey in an almost pleasing manner.

"It would appear so Major. Your flashes Agent Bartowski confirm what our analysts have deduced. That office building is some type of Fulcrum operation center. Now here's the last picture. It was taken outside a hotel room in Los Angeles.

"That's Daniel Shaw and Jill Roberts," said Chuck.

"Is she in the intersect Agent Bartowski?"

"No General. She's my ex-girlfriend from college, but it appears she's working for the Ring or for Fulcrum."

"Thank you Agent Bartowski. We didn't know who she was. She and Agent Shaw both took a flight to Paris a few days ago. We're not sure what Shaw is doing with her since he hasn't reported in for over a month."

"There has also been activity around the bunker in Gunnison, Colorado. We believe Fulcrum and/or the Ring is close to making a move to breach the bunker and capture what they think is Zarnow and his team. Agent Bartowski you will leave immediately and meet up with Colonel Sanders' men and take command of the bunker's defenses. A C-130 is waiting for you at LAX. You'll HALO jump in at night to reduce the risk of being seen since the enemy has eyes around the bunker. You mission is to capture any and all enemy agents and if capture is not possible you are authorized to terminate them. I also need you to look at every enemy operative dead or alive and see if you flash on any of them and report back to me."

"Major Casey and Agent Walker …"

"Excuse me General," Sarah began, her eyes searching for question she needed to ask. "Is it safe for Ch … Agent Bartowski to be on his own with the intersect? I think Casey or I should be with him to make sure the intersect is protected."

Beckman frowned. "Agent Walker need I remind you that Agent Bartowski is a Navy Seal who is trained for these types of missions and has in fact performed them successfully in the past. I'm sure he can safe guard the intersect. He has shown remarkable improvement in his ability to control his flashes. Besides this will be a trial run for him to be on his own out in the field with the intersect. Besides he'll also have Colonel Sander's men with him."

"Major Casey you and Agent Walker will lead a strike team against the Fulcrum building, but I want you to coordinate your attack with Agent Bartowski. When Fulcrum makes their move against the bunker I want you to commence your attack on the office building. Your mission is the same; capture any and all enemy agents and if capture is not possible you are authorized to terminate them. Also make sure you bring any and all documents you find back to Castle for Agent Bartowski to review," said Beckman and the screen went blank.

Chuck turned and left the conference room and went to locker room to change clothes and retrieve his mission bag. Sarah was right behind him.

"You know Sarah this is the little boys' room," he smirked as he began adding a few items to his mission bag.

"Yeah well I don't see any little boys in here," she said with a mischievous grin on here her face.

Chuck quickly checked his bag one last time then zipped it shut. "Sarah I know your worried about me, but I'll be ok. I'm trained for this and remember I can shut down the intersect if I need to."

"I know, but I'm your girlfriend and I'm allowed to worry."

"Hey come here," he said as he put his arms around her. "I'm worried about you too, but I have faith in you. You're the best at what you do Sarah and that makes me feel a whole lot better. Combine that with how smart and beautiful you are it makes me wonder how I got so lucky."

"No Chuck I'm the lucky one. You always know just what to say to me to make me feel good."

"Hey I've got to be good for something," he dead panned.

"Oh you're good at a lot more than that," she said as she pushed him against the wall and attacked his lips.

Before things became too heated she broke the kiss and let her forehead rest against his. "Just come back to me Chuck."

"I will and promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise," she said as they separated from each other.

Chuck grabbed his bag and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll call you after I get there."

"Ok."

"I … I'll see you Sarah."

"Bye Chuck."

He gave her a smile and walked out the door.

August 7, 2008

2200 hours

Major Henderson's Camp

Command Center Tent

One mile from Government Bunker

Five Miles from Gunnison, Colorado

Chuck was studying the maps of the bunker and the surrounding area so intently that even the sharp popping noise of the tent flaps striking the canvas sides of the temporary command center he currently occupied didn't faze him.

The government had built this bunker designated as 0591235 into the side of a mountain in the late fifties and although they hadn't really used it until recently, it was kept operational with a skeleton crew. Today however the bunker was also inhabited by forty well trained Army Special Forces soldiers.

There were only two ways to reach said bunker and that was from the air as he had done earlier or through the small town of Gunnison, Colorado. Although he figured Fulcrum would take the easy way and come through the town, Chuck knew it was prudent to keep tabs on the surrounding airpace around the bunker also. A quick call to Langley solved that problem.

Actually breaking into the bunker would require entrance through one of the many air and exhaust vents or a direct frontal assault through the large steel reinforced doors. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the air vents were the likely target.

Chuck looked up from the maps when he saw Major Henderson enter the tent.

"Agent Carmichael, we're going to set up the equipment for the live satellite feed. We'll be able to pinpoint the location of the air and exhaust vents of the bunker by their heat signatures and monitor them. If you want to take a break, I'll call you when it's been set up."

"Thanks Major. I do need to call my team and report in."

"Here," said Henderson. "I meant to give this to you earlier. It's a SAT phone. These mountains play havoc with cell phone reception and it's more secure than your phone."

Chuck walked out the tent, stopped and looked at the stars and took in a deep breath of clean air and chuckled. It was a clear night and with no lights around the stars were out in all their glory. Being ever vigilant he pulled out his flash light and checked the phone for bugs and after finding none dialed the familiar number.

August 7, 2008

2215 hours

Chuck and Sarah's Apartment

Burbank, CA

Sarah found it impossible to sit still in their apartment. She tried to watch a movie and when that didn't work she pulled out the book she'd been reading, but couldn't stay still long enough even if it was a novel by her favorite author.

She knew Chuck was alright because Beckman called and informed them that he'd arrived safely, but that was four hours ago and he hadn't called yet. She closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that she didn't really miss him. Heck he'd only been gone for ten hours.

Who was she kidding? She did miss him.

Her cell phone vibrated on the glass top of the coffee table breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it so she cautiously answered it.

"Hello?"

"Carmichael secure."

"Walker secure."

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey? Is that all you have to say? You know I've been waiting four hours for you to call. Four hours! What do you have to say for yourself Agent Carmichael?"

"I'm sorry. I've been busy since I got here. I'm taking a break right now while they set up the monitors for the live satellite feed so I thought I'd check in. So how's my favorite girl?"

"Humph. Don't think you can sweet talk yourself out this Agent Carmichael."

"I'm truly sorry, but I promise to make it up to you. Dinner, dancing, a Bartowski foot rub and a massage."

Reluctantly she gave in and forgave him. "Alright you're forgiven. I knew I could get something out of this if I milked it a little."

He let out a hearty laugh. "Hey you're worth every bit of it and then some."

"How'd I get so lucky to meet you?"

"If I remember right you were ordered to," he deadpanned.

"Orders I was glad to follow. So how was the HALO jump?"

"Oh you know jumping out of a perfectly good airplane at 25,000 feet and falling over 100 miles per hour. It was a rush."

"Yeah it can be. So anything we need to know about here?"

"I'll be able to tell you more when the satellite feeds are working and we can scan for heat signatures. We've got a full platoon inside the bunker and full platoon in the surrounding area."

"Beckman called earlier and surveillance reported Bryce leaving LAX on a private plane a few hours ago. We don't know where he's going since the pilot didn't file a flight plan."

"I believe he'll be the one leading and coordinating the attack."

"So where are you sleeping tonight?"

"If I do actually get to sleep it'll probably be in the command center tent."

"Well it's for probably just one or two nights."

"Yeah it's not bad, but you should see the view of the night sky here. You can see the stars so clearly. It reminds me of our date on Christmas Eve at the farm, except it's different."

"How's it different?"

"You're not here with me."

"I'm always up for a HALO jump," she laughed.

"Yeah and you'd look amazing doing it too."

"So, you guys ready to breach the building?"

"Yeah. Casey and I came up with a pretty good plan today and we'll be ready when you guys go in."

"Sarah please be careful. You and I know breaching a building is one of the most dangerous missions of all."

"I've done this once or twice before you know," she scoffed.

"I know. I know, but I'm still going to worry about you."

"Yeah me too."

"I was thinking Sarah that we could really use a vacation after this mission. What do you think?"

"Oh Chuck I'd love that. Where would you like to go? Cabo? Saint-Tropez?"

"As long as you're there I don't care. You decide, ok? Hey they're calling me so I've got to run. If I see anything I'll call you back. If not have a good night's sleep. You've got the whole bed to yourself," he chuckled.

"You don't have to remind me Chuck," she sighed. "I think I'll go sleep in one of the cells in Castle just in case you call."

"Ok. Good night Sarah."

"Good night Chuck."

August 7, 2008

2300 hours

Major Henderson's Camp

Command Center Tent

One mile from Government Bunker

Five Miles from Gunnison, Colorado

"What do we have Major?" Chuck asked as he eyed the two video screens that had been set up in the tent.

"Well the good news is we found all twenty of the air inlet and exhaust ducts. The bad news is that we've picked up additional heat signatures next to all of them, but this exhaust duct has at least twenty heat signatures next to it."

Chuck studied the live satellite imagery closely. "So they're already here. What's the diameter of the ducts Major?"

"Stand by one," said Henderson. "Three and a half feet sir."

"Big enough for someone to fit into. Do your men have gas masks with them Major?"

"Yes sir."

"Tell them to put them on now."

"Roger that."

While the Major was instructing his men in the bunker to don their gas masks, Chuck was studying the air and exhaust duct drawings. His assumption that Fulcrum would breach the bunker through the air and exhaust duct system was now confirmed, but he was now curious why they had picked that particular duct to enter the bunker. Each duct was basically the same with each having a fan on the inside to either draw fresh air in or force stale air out depending on the duct. If they slide down the duct the fan at the end of it would block their path into the bunker. Unless …

"Sergeant do we have access to the maintenance logs for the bunker?"

"I believe so sir. Just give me a minute."

"Agent Carmichael all the men in the bunker now have their masks on."

"Thank you Major. Sergeant have you found anything yet?"

"Yes sir I've pulled up the maintenance logs. What are you looking for sir?"

"Check to see if there's any ongoing maintenance on any of the air or exhaust vents."

"The only thing I can find is that a fan went out in air vent number 14. It's been removed and they're waiting for a part."

"What's the number of that duct where those twenty extra heat signatures are Major?"

"It's number 14 sir."

"_Interesting. I wonder how they knew that?" Chuck whispered to no one in particular._

"Ok that's where they're going to enter. Major get some men in the bunker over to vent 14 and capture anyone that comes through there. Also get some men up there and capture anyone around the exterior of the vents. Authorization is granted to use deadly force if necessary."

"Yes sir."

August 8, 2008

0100 hours

Major Henderson's Camp

Chuck walked back outside and dialed a familiar number. The night air was considerably cooler now especially since the wind was still blowing through the valley. She answered on the second ring.

"Walker secure."

"Carmichael secure. Hey did I wake you up?"

"No not really. Casey can't sleep and he's making enough noise to wake up the dead," her voice showing signs of frustration.

"If he's itching for a fight he's going to get one. I've got over twenty hostiles around the air shafts for the bunker and they're going to enter through one of them at any moment."

"Ok, I'll tell Casey. Beckman told us if the bunker is attacked tonight then she wants to wait until morning and breach the building, but to grab anyone leaving after the attack on the bunker begins. There'll be more people there then."

"Makes sense. Ok you won't hear from me any more unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Ok. Bye Chuck."

"Bye Sarah."

August 8, 2008

0130 hrs

Underground Castle

West Coast Securities

Burbank, CA

"Well what did the frog have to say?"

"Casey I wish you'd quit calling him that."

"Well that's what they call Navy seals, frogs."

Sarah rolled her eyes. For someone that was the epitome of professional, Casey could act just like a child sometimes.

"He said Fulcrum's going to breach the bunker at any moment through an air shaft. We better tell Beckman."

August 8, 2008

0130 hours

Major Henderson's Camp

"Agent Carmichael my men are reporting gas from all air ducts sir."

"Cut all communication signals from inside the bunker and turn on that high powered signal jammer. Tell your men to stand by for guests Major."

Chuck watched the satellite view and noticed the heat sources around duct 14 were starting to slowly disappear. He scanned the other screen and observed the Army Special Forces troops making their way up to each of the vents toward the other Fulcrum agents.

"Agent Carmichael radar indicates an incoming chopper and it's not answering our hails."

"Jamb their communication and send up a couple of Apaches and force it to land or shoot it down. It probably belongs to Fulcrum or the Ring."

"Yes sir."

Chuck waited ten minutes after the last heat source disappeared around air vent 14 before he reestablished communications with the bunker.

"Major contact the bunker and give me an update please."

"Sir my men in the bunker report they've captured and secured twenty enemy operatives of which two are wounded. Top side we've captured eight more."

"What about the chopper?"

"It landed and both occupants surrendered sir."

"Alright Major bring all the captured enemy operatives into the bunker. Get a Blackhawk up for observation until we've secured all the prisoners. Sergeant keep an eye on the satellite screens and let us know if anything comes up."

"Will do sir."

"Ok Major let's go see what we have. Oh and one other thing. Don't use my name in their please."

When the Major left the tent, Chuck looked at the tattoo on his arm and flashed temporarily idling down the intersect. He knew he'd probably flash on most of the bad guys and he didn't want to give them any reason to believe he was anything other than another agent.

August 8, 2008

0230 hours

Inside Government Bunker 0591235

Six Miles outside Gunnison, Colorado

Chuck and Major Henderson stepped out of the Humvee, jumped into a waiting electric cart and took off inside the bunker. The interior of the bunker consisted of rough stone walls and a ceiling that formed a dome shape obviously cut out when the bunker was constructed. As they travelled deeper into the bowels of the large underground facility, the dim lighting, dampness and cold temperature made for a depressing atmosphere.

Chuck was glad he wouldn't be there too long.

"The prisoners are in there sir. We've put tape on their mouths so they can't talk to each other."

Chuck walked into the large room where he counted thirty individuals shackled, on their knees and their heads covered. The two injured ones were lying on the floor being attended to by medics.

One by one he went down the line, removing their hoods and taking a good look at all their faces. He didn't recognize any of them and was about to give up hope that any of them were Bryce Larkin when he pulled the hood off the second to the last man revealing the familiar face of his nemesis. Bryce's head was hung low and Chuck couldn't see his face completely, but it was obviously his ex-friend. He slipped the cover back over his head them motioned for the Major to follow him.

"Major you see that man second from the end?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring him down to this vacant room for me please."

Chuck walked into the empty room and turned on the light. The room had a distinctive musty smell and it looked like it hadn't been used in years. On the far side of the room was a twin bed with only a box spring. On the other side of the room was a closet and off to the side was what appeared to be a bathroom. There were two cameras mounted in the opposite corners of the ceiling their wires dangled off to the side having been cut years ago.

Major Henderson brought Bryce into the room and Chuck motioned to sit him on the bed. After the Major left Chuck pulled off the hood of his nemesis and peeled the tape away from his mouth.

"Hey Bryce long time no see," Chuck said as sarcastically as he could.

"Chuck? Chuck Bartowski? What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some answers. What are you doing here with Fulcrum agents Bryce?"

Bryce's eyes took in his surroundings and then settled on his old college room mate.

"Who are you with Chuck? The Army?" How do you know about Fulcrum?

Same old Bryce he thought. Always ignoring the other person he was talking to.

"I'm asking the questions Bryce. Why'd you defect to Fulcrum and become a traitor?"

Bryce's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a traitor. You have no idea what's going on so why don't you be a good soldier and get me a phone so I can contact my superiors."

Chuck grabbed Bryce by the front of his shirt and picked him off the bed. "Don't fuck with me Bryce. I'm not the shy weak nerd you used to take advantage of in college," he finished and threw him back on the bed.

Bryce had never seen this side of his best friend before and it had him worried. "Look Chuck there are things in play that you don't know about. Please just let me make a call to my boss."

Chuck eyed him carefully. "Who is your boss Bryce?"

"I can't tell you that Chuck it's classified."

"You must think I'm stupid Bryce. I'm not going to hand you a phone so you can call your Fulcrum buddies," he said as he walked out the door and dialed his phone.

"Beckman secure," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Carmichael secure. Sorry to bother you this late General, but I need to update you on the situation."

"Go ahead agent."

"Yes ma'am. We captured the Fulcrum force that tried to breach the bunker. There were thirty two in all. Of those thirty two, two were wounded and are receiving treatment. There were no injuries or casualties on our team. Oh and one of the prisoners is Bryce Larkin. "

"Good job Agent Bartowski. Were they able to send out any messages or phone calls?"

"Negative ma'am. I used a signal blocker to prevent that from happening."

"Very well I'll send a transport for the prisoners. I need you to get back on Burbank ASAP."

"General I pulled Larkin aside and questioned him. He's demanding he be allowed to contact his superior, but won't tell me who that is. He said there are things going on I'm not aware of."

"Let me talk to him and put the phone on speaker."

"Yes ma'am. Stand by one."

Chuck walked back into the room and placed the phone on speaker. "Go ahead ma'am."

"Agent Larkin this is General Beckman director of the NSA. Agent Bartowski works for me and I need you to tell us who you work for and who your superior is?"

Bryce sat there staring at Chuck like he had grown two heads. Chuck was an agent?

"Agent Larkin are you going to answer my question?"

"General Beckman I am not at liberty to tell you that."

"Agent Bartowski, put Agent Larkin with the others. I'm sending them straight to Guantanamo Bay."

Bryce's eyes got wide. There's no way in hell he's going there so that he could just disappear one day.

"Ok General I'll tell Chuck, but not you … not unless my superior says so."

"And endanger my team. No way Larkin. Bartowski I'm sending them all to Guantanamo Bay. We'll sort out the details later," she said and the line disconnected.

Chuck could see the confidence leave his former friends face. Beckman had called his bluff and he agreed with it.

"Let's go Bryce."

Bryce looked at him, desperation written all over his face. "Chuck you can't let them take me there. I'm not a traitor. I'm …"

"A scumbag," Chuck said finishing his sentence.

"I can see how you could see it that way."

Chuck grabbed him by the arm. "Come on Bryce you might get a cell next to someone famous."

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you. It's Director Graham, but I can't tell you anymore than that."

"What's the phone number and the pass code Bryce?"

Chuck punched the number into his SAT phone.

"Hello?"

"Black Knight."

"Lancelot. Larkin why are you calling in?"

Chuck recognized the familiar voice of Director Arthur Graham. "This is Agent Bartowski director."

"Bartowski? How'd you get this number?"

"From Bryce Larkin. We captured him breaking into the bunker and since he wouldn't tell her anything, Beckman's ordered me to send him to Gitmo."

"Bartowski, Bryce is undercover now let me talk to him."

"Sorry director. As far as I know Bryce is a Fulcrum traitor and now you're a suspect in my book."

"Bartowski need I remind you that you work for me!"

"I know that sir, but I also work for someone else. You need to call Beckman and get this cleared up."

Graham sighed. "Ok. I'll call her, but don't let them take Larkin anywhere."

"I won't," he said as he hung up the phone.

"See Chuck I told you I wasn't a traitor."

Chuck walked over to the door and put his handle on the door knob. "Bryce even if your story turns out to be true you'll always be a traitor in my eyes" he said and opened the door.

"Chuck didn't capturing us seem a little too easy."

Chuck paused, closed the door and then slowly turned around.

"Look I wanted to be captured and brought in during this mission. I needed to give Graham some important information."

Chuck kept a straight face while Bryce talked. It had been almost too easy. "We'll see Bryce," he said and walked out the door.

As soon as he was out of the room Chuck's mind began racing with thoughts of betrayal both from Bryce and from Graham. If Graham isn't Fulcrum and Bryce's story is true then Sarah and Casey being kidnapped and tortured was all a ruse no doubt to sell Bryce's cover as renegade agent. But what about the intersect data and why blow up the computer? Was that done to sell Bryce's cover? Chuck had more questions than he had answers and he was beginning to wonder who the hell he could trust right now. He walked down the hall and called the only person he knew he could trust.

"Walker secure and half asleep."

"Carmichael secure. Sorry to wake you up babe."

"It's ok Chuck. How's the mission going?"

"We captured thirty two enemy operatives one of which is Bryce Larkin."

"You're not surprised are you?"

"No, but get this, Bryce tells me he's not a traitor and that he needed to call his superior. He told me Grahams got him undercover. I called Graham and he confirmed it. I told him to call Beckman to get it straightened out. I'm waiting for them to call me back."

Sarah was still trying to wake up as Chuck was talking and it sounded like he was freaking out a little. Bryce undercover and working with Graham? What the hell was going on? Her immediate concern was for Chuck's safety.

"Chuck can you trust the people you're working with … what his name again? Henderson?"

"Yeah I believe so. He hasn't tried anything or done anything suspicious."

"You know not to trust Bryce right?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Sarah I obviously don't trust Bryce and never will even if his story is true."

"I'm sorry Chuck. I'm just worried about you. You're basically by yourself and if Bryce and Graham are working together then … shit."

"I know Sarah, but I think I can trust Beckman. I don't really have any other options right now."

"I agree with you Chuck based on everything you told me."

"Thanks Sarah. I really needed to talk to someone I could trust."

Sarah felt something flutter in her chest. "I can hop a flight and be there in two hours."

For the first time since the mission ended Chuck smiled. "As much as I miss you and am tempted by your offer, I think you should stay there. Make sure Casey doesn't shoot his toe off."

She laughed because Chuck's comment wasn't far from the truth. Casey had been pacing back and forth in Castle with his handgun waiting for the go order on the mission.

"I think his trigger finger is itchy."

"Yeah I can imagine."

"Chuck I'm going to talk to Casey about this. I don't think we should breach that building until we know more about what's going on with Graham and Bryce. It could be a trap."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Chuck … Please be careful."

"I will Sarah. Besides I owe you dinner, dancing, and a back and foot massage," he chuckled.

"I don't care about that. I just want you home safe."

"I promise Sarah. There's nothing more I want than to be back there with you. I'll call you after I talk to Beckman."

"Ok. Good bye Chuck."

"Good bye Sarah."

Sarah hung up the phone with mixed feelings. She couldn't believe she used the word home when referring to their apartment. Where the hell did that come from? She wasn't sure, but it sounded right when she said it. At the same time though she's worried about Chuck out there, maybe by himself not knowing who to trust, but it made her feel good that Chuck could trust her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 24

_A/N: This chapter is a game changer. Thanks to everyone that took the time to login, hit a few key strokes and leave a review. This author appreciates your effort and your comments. Also thank all of you who continue to follow this story._

_I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Grab that someone special to you and pull them under the mistletoe. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

August 8, 2008

0430 hours

Inside Government Bunker 0591235

Six Miles outside Gunnison, Colorado

Chuck carefully leaned back in the old office chair trying to rest his eyes. It was hard to get comfortable in a chair that was missing a wheel and had definitely seen its better days.

"Agent Carmichael the prisoner transports have arrived."

Chuck sighed and slowly rose from his chair allowing himself to stretch his legs. "Thank you Major. We're on hold until I hear back from Washington. Continue to maintain surveillance."

"Yes sir."

He looked over at his phone willing it to ring. The damp and musty smelling bunker wasn't doing his allergies any good and he had begun to daydream about a soft warm bed and a certain blonde. He smiled to himself as he thought about all the things he loved about Sarah. It was the simple things that he always thought of first; how she held his hand, how she snuggled close to him when they watched a movie, her playfulness, her smile and her ability to express herself with those looks she would give him.

The waiting allowed him to think about their last conversation at Castle. He knew Sarah cared for him and maybe even had deep feelings for him and for the first time in the past week he actually felt happy.

The buzzing of his SAT phone brought him back to the present as he answered the call.

"Carmichael secure."

"Beckman secure. Sorry for the delay agent, but Director Graham and I just got out of a meeting with Paul Nelson, Director of National Intelligence (DNI). It appears Larkin has been working undercover for Graham without anyone's knowledge. We'll talk more about it in Washington. I assume the prisoner transport trucks have arrived."

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. Take the prisoners to Gunnison where transport aircraft are waiting to take them to a secure facility for interrogation."

"And Agent Larkin ma'am?"

"Director Nelson has asked for you, Agent Walker and Major Casey to observe Larkin's debrief with Graham so I need you to bring him back to DC. A CIA jet is waiting for you at Gunnison."

"Yes ma'am. I don't have anything appropriate to wear with me General."

"I'll take care of that. Everything will be waiting for you in your room."

"What about the Fulcrum building? Are we still going to take it?"

"Not yet. We'll have our people maintain surveillance until we decide what to do."

"One more thing Agent Bartowski. Larkin is not to know you're the intersect."

"Yes ma'am."

August 8, 2008

0630 hours

Gunnison-Crested Butte Airport

Gunnison, Colorado

Chuck watched as the last of the two C-130's carrying the captured Fulcrum agents and most of Major Henderson's men took off before walking over and taking Bryce out of the Humvee.

"Let's go Bryce, the CIA was nice enough to send us a private jet for our trip to D.C."

Bryce looked up at his ex-best friend and smiled. "Uhh it's kind of hard to walk with these shackles on. I don't see why you don't take them off since Beckman confirmed I was working for Graham undercover."

Chuck rolled his eyes knowing Bryce would say or do anything do get out of those shackles. "That's funny. Both directors said to leave you shackled and even if they hadn't I'd do it simply because I don't trust you. Now shut up and climb up into the plane."

After checking with the pilot, co-pilot and both guards and getting no flashes, he made his way to the latrine and flashed on the symbol on his arm idling down the intersect. He knew Bryce might put things together and the last thing he needed was him testing his theories out on the plane ride.

August 8, 2008

0730 hours

CIA jet

Somewhere between Gunnison, CO and Washington DC

The first hour of the flight had been made in silence which suited Chuck just fine, but Bryce had been silent for another reason. He was pulling together everything that had happened in the last year from the time Graham found out about him black mailing Fleming to the present and he kept coming up with two things. Chuck Bartowski and the intersect. He decided to put his theory to the test.

"You know I never got to apologize for what I did to you Chuck. I was just trying to protect you from this life. Looks like it found you anyway."

Chuck closed his eyes wishing there was somewhere else for Bryce to sit on the plane by himself instead of directly in front of him, but he just wasn't that trusting.

Bryce took another stab at trying to stimulate some conversation. "How'd you get into this kind of work anyway? You never seemed like the agent type. What happened to your dream of starting a software company?"

The question was meet with silence and Bryce knew even Chuck wouldn't divulge much if any information about his job. Still he couldn't resist the occasional digs. He decided on another tactic. One that he knew Chuck always had a problem with.

"Do you have a girlfriend Chuck? Heck you probably have a girlfriend or a wife right? You always were the one I thought would settle down and get married one day. Must be hell though being an agent and having a girlfriend or worse a wife?"

Chuck just glared at Bryce wondering how many ways he could hurt him without leaving and evidence on the outside of his body. He glanced up at the guards knowing that they would surely report any mistreatment of a prisoner and that's the last thing he needed.

It was Bryce's lucky day. What else was new.

Bryce actually knew nothing about Chuck since college. There was really no need since he had ruined his life at the time for his own professional benefit, but he did owe Chuck for one important thing in his life. He never would have meet Sarah Walker if he hadn't been part of the Omaha Project and he wouldn't have been part of that if he hadn't got Chuck kicked out of college.

Bryce smiled to himself. He could stir up the shit and still come out smelling like a rose. Time to rub it in.

"I wish you could meet my partner Chuck, well she used to be my partner until recently. We met at Project Omaha which is where you were going to be sent."

Bryce watch Chuck carefully for any signs that he may be carrying the intersect. He knew the code phrase Project Omaha was part of the original data and he'd seen how some of the "volunteers" had reacted when the intersect functioned. Fluttering eyes, shaking and passing out were some of the common reactions. Seeing none of the signs he pressed forward.

"She's smart and funny and man is she hot. You remember Becky Thompson from college? You know that blonde cheerleader with a figure like an hour glass that I dated for a while. Well picture a woman like that only with brains and a gun," finishing the sentence with a hearty laugh.

"I mean geez the sex is just unbelievable. We used to … well you don't want to hear about that, but any way something happened and I fell in love. Can you believe it? Me in love? Well it didn't matter though because she said she didn't believe in love. I should have expected it you know with her being the consummate spy. She'd never break the cardinal rule of spying and fall in love, but I don't have to tell you that about spies' right. I'll never forget Sarah Walker and I'll make a bet with you right now buddy, she'll be my partner again. You can count on it."

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the unplanned trip to DC or the non-ending talking of Bryce Larkin or hearing his own fears expressed aloud by someone else. Maybe it was the culmination of all these things that caused him to exert an extra ordinary amount of force on the seat handle next to him causing it to snap off immediately getting the attention of the guards and Bryce Larkin.

Chuck stood up and without a word reached into his pack and pulled out a roll of military grade duct tape and began wrapping it around Bryce's mouth and the back of his head. Satisfied with his workmanship he sat down, closed his eyes dozed off for the remainder of the flight too tired to worry about Bryce's words.

Chuck's action caught Bryce by surprise. He'd never seen him react that way for as long as he'd know him. He knew is goading would have an effect on his former best friend it just wasn't the effect he was expecting. The Chuck he knew would have laughed and kidded him about his situation and then went and sulked somewhere else trying to forget about Bryce's teasing mannerisms. He finally realized though that this was not the Chuck he used to know. Everyone changes even Chuck Bartowski.

It didn't really matter right now because Bryce was focused on other things like the debriefing he was going to have in the next four hours or so. His being undercover had stirred up a shit storm and he knew he had to tread lightly or not even Graham could help him this time. He leaned his head back and let sleep overtake him.

August 8, 2008

0900 hours

Reagan National Airport

Washington DC

Chuck woke up just as the jet was on its final approach into Reagan National. He'd gotten maybe an hours sleep in the last 48 hours and he felt his body demanding more. Right now though he just wanted to get into his room and shower and then get some breakfast.

He stood up as the aircraft taxied to its final destination and went to the latrine flashed on the reactivation symbol on his arm and felt the intersect power up. As he walked back to his seat he thought about different ways to wake up his ex-college roommate. Visions of hot fire pokers came to mind.

"Wake up Bryce we're here."

After conferring with Beckman, Chuck handed Bryce off to four of the agents that met them at the plane. Once they left, he turned to the remaining man.

"Agent Bartowski there's some civilian clothes in the back of the Suburban if you want to change out of your mission gear."

"Thanks I'll change in the plane."

August 8, 2008

1000 hours

Fairmont Hotel

Washington DC

The bed in the room looked so inviting, but the growling in his stomach and need for a hot shower were stronger so he called room service and ordered a full breakfast. Opening the closet he found a black suit, a pressed white shirt and a black tie. A bag at the bottom contained socks and other necessary undergarments. He closed the door, stripped out of his clothes and jumped in the shower.

After eating the last piece of toast, he felt the tiredness begin to over take him. He glanced at the clock. Sarah and Casey would arrive in a little over an hour so a little nap wouldn't hurt.

August 8, 2008

1245 hours

Fairmont Hotel

Washington DC

Sarah Walker wasn't in the best of moods when she and Casey arrived at the hotel. Their plane had been delayed for almost an hour and that was hour she wouldn't get to spend with Chuck.

"I need Charles Carmichael's room number please," she said rather impatiently.

The thin balding man didn't bother to look up right away. He hated rude people with a passion and he had met plenty in his line of work so he purposely took his time looking up the information.

Sarah knew when someone was being a jackass and the smirk on his face told her he was taking his sweet time about giving her the information.

She hated smirkers.

"Is there a problem?" she said letting the sarcasm drip from her voice.

"Computer's a little slow. Ah … He's in room 624," he said with another smirk.

Sarah calmed herself as she rode the elevator to the sixth floor resisting the urge to pull out her phone and call him. She grinned to herself hoping she might get to surprise him in the shower. She pushed the button for the sixth floor a few more times hoping to shorten the ride. "_Geez get a hold of yourself Walker. He's only been gone one night."_

The elevator door opened and she made her way down to room 624 and within a matter of seconds she had the door unlocked and slowly entered the room. She smiled when she saw his shirtless form laid out on the bed the covers barely pulled up to his waist.

God he looked good.

He heard the door unlock, rolled over on his stomach and reached under his pillow for his Sig listening intently for footsteps and movement that would assist his aim, but as he began slowly sliding his weapon from under the pillow a familiar smell hit his nostrils. He smiled as he clicked the safety back on and secured his weapon.

She stripped down to her birthday suit and slide under the covers next him wanting nothing more than to feel his warm body against hers. She nuzzled his neck and trailed kisses along his shoulder all the while taking in his scent. Her hands wandered along his backside and up into his curly hair that was still damp she realized from a shower not that long ago. Suddenly she felt guilty for wanting to wake him knowing how tired he must be and ceased her attempts to arouse him. There would be time for that later.

God he loved how she felt when she laid next to him and especially when she ground into him. Her touch and kisses were gentle yet sensual.

"Hey," he said giving her a sleeping smile. "You look beautiful," he said pushing he blonde locks behind her ear. "I missed you."

She playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. "I bet you say that to all the girls who break into your room and climb into your bed … naked."

He gave her his best heartwarming smile. "Only one. A beautiful blonde with piercing blue eyes and a smile that lights up a room and my heart. You look a lot like her," he deadpanned.

"Yeah well she's one lucky woman."

"No, I'm one lucky guy. Now come here you're too far away," he said as he pulled her close and captured her lips.

"But … you … need … your … sleep. Our … meeting's … at … three … this … afternoon," she said in between kisses.

"Sleeping's over rated don't you think?" he mumbled through her lips.

"Mmmmh …"

August 8, 2008

1500 hours

CIA Building

Washington DC

The three members of Team Bartowski sat waiting patiently in a secluded conference room in the sub-basement of the CIA building. Sarah and Casey both recognized the floor when they stepped off the elevator since it was where they'd been held and tortured months ago.

Sarah wasn't normally nervous when meeting higher ups, but she knew a meeting involving the DNI meant something was up and it usually wasn't good. The door opened and General Beckman and an older man with graying hair entered the conference room. All three agents stood up and Chuck felt the familiar effects of a flash.

_A bottle_

_A fighter jet_

_Paul Nelson_

_Director of National Intelligence _

_Lieutenant General, U.S. Marine Corp (Retired)_

_Complete service record_

_A fighter jet_

_A bottle_

"Good afternoon agents. I'm Paul Nelson, Director of National Intelligence," he said as he looked at each agent closely.

"I feel like I know each of you personally already after reviewing you files, the real ones that is," he said as he looked at each of the agents.

"Major John Casey your success in Bosnia, Iraq and Afghanistan are still talked about today. You're General Beckman's best agent and the NSA's top assassin. It's also a damn shame they wouldn't let you pull the trigger on Bin Laden back in '96."

"Agent Walker your missions in Columbia, Moscow and Pakistan are legend and are currently required reading at the farm. You're the number one agent in the CIA."

"Agent Charles Bartowski, former Navy Seal, recipient of the Navy Cross, successful missions in Iraq, Afghanistan, North Korea, Moscow and Pakistan. Currently the human intersect host and the United States governments top intelligence asset."

"First the President and I want to thank you for your service, but I also want to apologize to you and you General Beckman on behalf of the intelligence community for their lack of honesty and forthrightness with intelligence information. I thought after the events of September 11, 2001 that we all knew how important it was to share information. It's one of the reasons the intersect computer was developed. Everyone dumped their intel into one big hopper and the computer would tell us what to make of it, but it seems Director Graham did not feel the need for whatever reason to always participate in the sharing. He's been running rouge undercover operations without my knowledge or even General Beckman's knowledge. Fortunately we've uncovered these operations before any significant damage was done. That damage being the development of an intersect computer by our enemies and the most critical, the identity of Agent Bartowski as the human intersect."

"As you can see Director Graham is not here today. He's been relieved of his duties and a formal investigation will be conducted to determine any necessary punishment, however before he was relieved he did debrief Agent Larkin. The debrief was taped and I'd like you all to review it before you leave today. We'll meet tomorrow to discuss your observations."

"Agent Larkin's mission was one of two rouge missions that Graham began without our full knowledge. The mission was to infiltrate Fulcrum using a discredited CIA agent. The problem was that Larkin has a history of being loose cannon. He conspired to get Agent Bartowski kicked out of Stanford effectively killing Project Omaha. He got the two of you accused of being Fulcrum agents and interrogated using extreme measures. Also under orders from Graham he stole the intersect data and destroyed the intersect computer just to cement his cover. He's only received a couple slaps on the wrist from Graham when he should have been kicked out of the agency."

"Agents Walker and Bartowski you both know him better than anyone I need you to tell us if you think he's lying or telling the truth as you watch the debrief."

"Yes sir," the both replied in unison.

"The second rouge mission involved Agents Daniel and Evelyn Shaw. Their mission at the time was to infiltrate an unknown organization known as the Ring. The problem is that Agent Larkin had key information about the Ring that again was not shared. Fulcrum is actually part of the Ring and they've been working together for a while to develop their own intersect computer that can be downloaded into their agents. Their goals being to create an army of intersect agents to take over the intelligence community and eventually our government."

"The goal of the mission was an admirable one, but it was not approved and underfunded. Additionally the mental and physical welfare of these agents is now in question. As you know before agents are allowed to go undercover they must go through a psychological evaluation to insure they're fit for long term undercover work. Both of their evaluations however were waived. Now one of the agents has been burned and the other one hasn't been heard from in months."

"Lastly I recently found out that Deputy CIA Director Edgar Mathews is a member of both Fulcrum and the Ring. He was arrested two weeks ago and is currently being interrogated," he said as he pushed himself out of his chair. General Beckman and Team Bartowski stood.

"For now General Beckman is in charge of your team," he said then turned and walked out the door.

The silence in the room was deafening as they all sat back down mulling over everything they'd just heard. The most upsetting news was that Graham had been running rouge operations with agents whose sanity and loyalty to the mission was definitely questionable.

Beckman cleared her throat. "The reason you three are involved in this is that you have connections with all three of these agents. We've already brought Larkin in and we need to do the same with the Shaws. Here's the video of Larkin's debrief. We'll meet at 0800 hours tomorrow to where you'll receive your orders," said Beckman as she left the room.

August 8, 2008

1800 hours

Chuck and Sarah's Room

Fairmont Hotel

Washington DC

The familiar scent hit her immediately when she opened the door filling her nostrils with the sweet smell of her favorite flower. She spotted the large vase of Gardenias on the table with a note attached.

_You are invited to a night of fine dining and dancing. A dress and all the necessary accessories are on the bed. I'll pick you up at 7:30 p.m._

_All my love,_

_Chuck_

Sarah smiled as she walked over to the bed and opened the package that contained a beautiful purple dress and matching shoes. After quickly undressing she slipped it on and looked in the mirror smiling as she admired how well it fit. She could so use a night out with her boyfriend knowing it would be the perfect opportunity to explain to him how she feels. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts. She smiled thinking he must have forgotten something.

"Carina?"

"Happy to see you too Walker," she said as she walked in uninvited scanning the room.

"Are you staying here by yourself?" she asked as she walked over to look at the flowers.

"No my bo-… partner and I stay here."

"Anyone I know?" she smirked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What do you want Carina?"

"I heard you were in town so I stopped by to see you."

"How did you know I was here Carina?"

"Duh … spy remember," she said as she sat down on the bed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

Carina sighed. "I'm going on a long term assignment and I came by to take my friend out."

"Carina tonight's not a good time. I've got plans."

"With who? You're partner? You can see him anytime."

"Actually yes."

"Don't tell me you fell for your partner again? Didn't being with Bryce teach you anything?"

"This guy isn't anything like Bryce."

"He's a spy right? So how is he not like Bryce?"

"He just isn't ok. Now I need to jump in the shower."

"Do you love him? I'm just asking since you said you loved Bryce too."

"Carina that is none of your business," Sarah huffed and slammed the bathroom door.

Somebody's touchy she thought to herself as she looked at the label on the dress and grinned. _"Prada. Very nice."_

Her curiosity got the better of her as she opened Sarah's phone to see if she had a picture of her partner. Her eyes got wide when she found the photographs of him and the two of them together. She transferred Chuck's number to her phone then dialed another number as she hatched a plan.

Sarah came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. "Are you still here?" she asked growing tired of repeating herself.

Carina picked up the note from the flowers and read it. "Looks he's got a nice evening planned. Did you know about it?"

"No it was a surprise."

"Do you get any say in the relationship?"

Sarah put her hand on her hips and stared at her best friend. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that he's picked the time, place and even the clothes he wants you to wear. Sounds like you just do whatever he says."

"Carina it's called a surprise date and I for one think it's sweet."

"Sweet? Since when did Agent Walker use words like that? Do you work for him too?"

"No we're equal partners on and off the job."

"So you at least still get some of the good missions?"

"Well lately the missions have been tailored more for him than me."

"Wow so you just sit around and wait for him to tell you what to do. I thought I'd never see the day you'd let anyone do that to you."

"Carina please just leave. I need to get dressed."

"Oh god forbid you're a little late. Geez Walker what happened to you?"

"Nothing's happened to me. Now leave."

"Ok. Ok. Look I'm only in town for tonight and I really could use some company. My last mission was pretty tough and I haven't seen any friendly faces in long time. I don't know when I'll get to see you again after tonight. Please for me," she pleaded. "You're the only friend I've got. If he loves you he'll understand."

Sarah sighed. She did owe Carina a lot and if she had a hard time on the last mission she probably could use a friend right now. I'm sure Chuck will understand.

August 8, 2008

1900 hours

Casey's Room

Fairmont Hotel

Washington DC

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you letting me get dressed in your room Casey. I planned this little surprise when I found out Sarah was coming. I just hope I haven't forgotten anything," said Chuck as he put the finishing touches on his bow tie.

"Just leave the romance out of my room Bartowski."

"Awe come on big guy I'm sure you had someone special at least once in your life."

"None of your business."

Chuck heard his phone chirp and saw Sarah's picture pop up.

"Carmichael secure."

Casey watched as the smile disappeared off of his partners face.

"Sure I understand."

"No it's not a problem."

"No I'm not upset."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Chuck was deflated as he looked down at his phone and hung up.

Casey noticed the change immediately in his partner. "What's up Bartowski?"

"Sarah can't go. Her friend's in town and they haven't seen each other for a while."

"Who's the friend?"

"Carina Hansen."

Casey's eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

April 8, 2008

2030 hours

Platinum Night Club

Washington D.C.

"I don't know why you didn't wear that cute purple dress your partner bought you. That's a good color on you."

"Maybe it's because he'd like to see me in it first."

Carina rolled her eyes. "God you sound like a married woman Sarah. Come on let's go find a table."

August 8, 2008

2000 hours

Casey's Room

Fairmont Hotel

Washington DC

"What do you mean I still have to pay? I didn't use the limo."

"Yeah I know what your policy is. I was just hoping you could give a guy a break."

"Ok, just put the whole thing on my card."

"Yeah I'm sorry too."

Chuck hung up the phone and took another shot of Johnny Walker black then nodded to the bartender to refill his glass.

Casey drained his glass and turned to look at his partner. "Wouldn't give you a refund?"

"No. Geez this non-date's cost me four hundred bucks. Well I hope at least Sarah's having fun."

April 8, 2008

2100 hours

Platinum Night Club

Washington D.C.

"Carina what are you doing?"

"Oh just checking out the crowd," she said as she stood up and searched the crowd.

"I don't know what for. We've had at least ten guys ask us to dance."

"Yeah so why didn't you? You need to let off a little steam Sarah."

"I don't need to let off steam," she said taking another drink from her glass. "I thought you wanted to talk and let off a little steam yourself."

Sarah watched as Carina waved at someone in the club and motioned for them to come to the table. She looked up just in time to see a rather handsome gentleman approaching their table.

"Ah you made it," said Carina as she gave him a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you I'd be here love."

"Sarah this is my partner Cole Barker. Cole this is my friend Sarah Walker."

"The pleasures all mine," said Cole as he kissed her hand never breaking eye contact.

Sarah quickly pulled her hand away and glared at Carina who couldn't hide her smile if she wanted to.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Barker."

"It's just Cole love. Mr. Barker is my father. Allow me to get us some drinks," he said got up and went to the bar.

"Carina what the hell are you doing? I thought it was just you and me tonight."

Carina gave her a mischievous grin. "I couldn't leave my partner by himself in the hotel room now could I?"

"No I guess not, but should have told me then I could of asked Chuck to come along."

"Sometimes you need a break from your partner. I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah I know what that means. You've gotten me into more trouble than I care to think about."

Carina laughed. "Tell me you didn't have a little fun?"

"Ok so I did," she laughed.

"Good. That's the Sarah Walker I know."

April 8, 2008

2300 hours

Platinum Night Club

Washington D.C.

"Sarah you've got to take a picture of Cole and I together," she said as she handed Sarah her phone.

"Ok. Hold still," she giggled. "You guys need to quit moving or is it me," she giggled again. "Ok I got it."

"Now let me get one of you two together. Cole scoot over closer to Sarah. Ok, I got it."

Cole stood up and grabbed both women by the hand. "Come on ladies let's dance." They both laughed and followed him to the dance floor.

All three were feeling very relaxed and having a good time dancing together and since Carina and Sarah had done this many times they were putting on a really good show for everyone. About halfway through the dance Carina backed away from them and started dancing with someone else while Sarah and Cole danced together. Carina then pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two of them.

April 9, 2008

0100 hours

Platinum Night Club

Washington D.C.

All three spies were three sheets in the wind, but Sarah could hardly walk and her words were slurring together. It had happened so fast she didn't realize it until it was too late and she wondered if someone had put something in her drink.

She was sitting in between Cole and Carina when she felt someone put their arm around her, but she wasn't sure who it was. The last thing she remembered was someone kissing her before she passed out.

April 9, 2008

0300 hours

Fairmont Hotel

Chuck and Sarah's Room

Washington D.C.

Chuck Bartowski had finally succumbed to sleep after too many shots of scotch and after numerous and unsuccessful attempts to reach his girlfriend. The sound of incoming text messages didn't wake him from his slumber.

April 9, 2008

0600 hours

Fairmont Hotel

Chuck and Sarah's Room

Washington D.C.

If Chuck could have shot the alarm clock without drawing attention to himself he would have. His head was pounding something fierce as he sat up and dry swallowed the two aspirin he had purposely left on his night stand. He turned and looked at the empty spot next to him and reached over and felt nothing but cold sheets.

The worry he had felt last night came back full force. He reached for his cell phone hoping she had called and left him a message, but sadly there was nothing. He felt hopeful as he saw that he had received three text messages. He quickly opened the first one which had no message but did have a picture attached. His heart dropped when he saw Sarah sitting close to a rather good looking man. His heartache continued as he opened the other two that had photos of Sarah dancing rather provocatively with the same man and another photo of her kissing him.

He threw his phone on the bed trying to make sense of what he just saw. He picked up his phone again and looked at the phone number where the photos were sent from and recognized it as Sarah's. It didn't make sense. Why would she send him photos like that? She had to know how much that would hurt him, but why else would you send your boyfriend pictures of yourself with another man? Why didn't she come back to their hotel room? Did she spend the night with the guy? There were too many questions and no one to answer them. He stood up and walked in the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

April 9, 2008

0600 hours

Weston Hotel

Cole and Carina's Room

Washington D.C.

The smell of hot fresh coffee and a man's voice slowly woke her out of her slumber.

"Thanks Chuck. What time is it?"

"I don't know who this Chuck fellow is love, but it's six am. Carina said you had a meeting at eight this morning so I thought I'd wake you up and get you a cab back to your hotel."

Sarah's eyes opened wide and she reached under the pillow for her knife as she looked up at the person who had been talking. The recognition began to sink in.

"Cole?"

He gave her a charming smile which only made Sarah feel worse.

"Where am I?"

"Ah you're in our hotel room."

"Our?"

"Well the one Carina and I are sharing. Your friends still asleep," he said as he motioned to the other side of the bed where she saw Carina in peaceful slumber.

"How did I get here?"

"Well you both had a little too much to drink so I brought both of you back here."

"Oh my god Chuck," she said as she got up wearing just her underwear and bra.

"Your clothes are on the chair love over there," he said as he kept his eyes trained on her partially undressed state.

She ignored his wanton looks and slipped into her clothes. "Did anything happen …"

"You mean you and me?" he asked clearly amused. "No. I don't take advantage of women that were in your state although I was tempted."

"Look Barker I've got to get to my hotel," she said as she rushed out of the bedroom.

"I hope this helps with the boyfriend troubles Agent Walker."

Sarah turned giving him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Carina said you wanted to make your boyfriend jealous so she had me flirt with you among other things. Has he been cheating on you love?"

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "What other things?"

"Innocent stuff you know. Just some dancing and a kiss or two. I promise that's all that happened."

Sarah gave him a look that would make most people run.

"It's true. The photo's are on your phone. I bet he was pissed when he saw them."

She looked at her phone for the first time that morning and saw ten missed calls from Chuck. Crap!

"Wait. Saw them?"

"Yeah Carina sent them to him after we left the club."

She checked her phone hoping it was a lie, but when she looked at the sent box she saw that three text messages with photos had been sent to Chuck's phone. Her heart sank each time she opened the messages and looked at the photos.

The feelings she felt ranged from hurt to anger to betrayal. Carina had gone too far this time.

"Now you listen to me good Barker. If I ever see you again you better hope I don't have a gun or a knife handy because I'll either put a bullet between your eyes or a knife in your throat," she said as walked toward the door. "Oh and tell that skank partner of yours she just lost her only friend," she finished and slammed the door shut.

April 9, 2008

0645 hours

Fairmont Hotel

Washington D.C.

Chuck had dressed and thrown all his clothes in his suitcase. His phone vibrated again for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes, but he ignored it when he saw Sarah's face appear. He threw his room key card on the counter and walked out the door and down the hall to Casey's room.

"You're early Bartowski."

"Can I leave my luggage in your room Major?"

Casey noticed a look he hadn't seen in his partners face before. Emptiness. He was going to make a wise crack about Walker throwing him out, but decided it may not be a good idea.

"Sure. Just put it in the corner," said Casey as he turned around to grab his coffee. "You want a cup?" he asked, but only heard the sound of the door closing.

April 9, 2008

0715 hours

Fairmont Hotel

Chuck and Sarah's Room

Washington D.C.

Sarah opened the door to their room hoping to find Chuck still there, but the silence she found told her otherwise. She threw her purse and phone on the dresser and noticed a room key card. On the floor she saw the Gardenias Chuck had bought her in the trash can along with the purple dress and shoes. She held back a sob and the tears that threatened to fall and opened the closet to get out her business suit and noticed all of Chuck's clothes were gone.

She couldn't hold back any longer.

August 9, 2008

0800 hours

Sub-Basement Conference Room

CIA Building

Washington DC

Chuck and Casey sat quietly waiting for the meeting to begin. The fact that Walker wasn't there and Bartowski wasn't his usual jovial self had Casey wondering what had happened. Since Walker was never late to a meeting he figured she may have been reassigned, but that thought vanished when she walked in the door and took a seat next to Chuck. The General walked in seconds later.

"Good morning agents. We're going to have a busy day so let's get started. We're adding two new members to Team Bartowski, but before I bring them in it's important that they not know that Agent Bartowski has the intersect. One of the members is a DEA agent who knows both Agents Daniel and Evelyn Shaw and can assist in bringing them in. The second member is an MI-6 agent who has knowledge of both Fulcrum and the Ring and can assist us in international missions."

Beckman picked up the conference room phone. "Send them in."

Carina and Cole walked into the conference room and it took all Sarah's training to keep her from fulfilling her promise to the British agent and kicking Carina's ass right then and there.

"Have a seat agents. This is Agent Carina Hansen, DEA and Agent Cole Barker, MI-6. This is Major Casey, NSA, Agent Walker, CIA and Agent Bartowski, CIA.

Cole was staring at Chuck trying to place the face. Then it hit him.

"You're Lieutenant Bartowski, Navy Seals right?"

Chuck refused to look or acknowledge the MI-6 agent. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

When Beckman saw that Chuck wasn't going to answer she decided to answer the question.

"Yes Agent Bartowski was with the Seals. Do you know him?"

"Know him? He saved my life in '05. I had been captured in Iraq and he and his men rescued me, my partner and some others. I never got the chance to thank him."

Just as Cole was about to get up and proffer his hand to Chuck, Beckman's cell phone chirped.

"This is General Beckman."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir he's with me right now."

"Very well sir we'll be right there."

Beckman disconnect the call. "I'm sorry Agent's, but I'm needed at the Pentagon. We'll have to delay this meeting until later," she said as she stood up. "Agent Bartowski they want you also. Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Ok that last chapter got a few people upset. Just remember there are things that can happen to two people in life who love each other that sometimes they don't have total control over. It's how they handle it that's important. If I had to give this chapter a title it would be "Never Under Estimate the Power of Love."_

_Some of you will not like this chapter, but I can't do anything about that. If you're looking for Chuck to leave the team and for me to tear down Sarah it's not going to happen. That's not what this story is about and even though Chuck is a Navy seal he's still Chuck Bartowski at heart. _

_Thanks again to those of you that reviewed. Yes even those of you that got so mad you wanted to as one reviewer put it "hit a baby" of all things. _

_A special thanks to those of you who trust me to let things play out. You guys are AWESOME! _

_Happy New Year!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 25

August 9, 2008

0830 hours

Sub-Basement Conference Room

CIA Building

Washington DC

John Casey wasn't used to being left out of the loop in things that involved his team, but right now as he studied his partner and the other two new additions to Team Bartowski he felt like the little fat kid nobody wanted on their football team. Something was going on and he didn't like it.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Walker what's going …"

He didn't get to finish because she was out the door in a flash.

Casey growled as he got up out of his chair staring daggers at the remaining two people in the room.

"You two stay put," he said and his expression left no room for an argument.

He found her down the hall trying to hold up a wall with her shoulder.

"Walker what's going on?"

Silence.

"Jesus, Walker. First Bartowski, now you. I want answers partner right now."

Sarah didn't say a word as she handed him her phone.

Casey scrolled threw the photos, his eyes getting bigger the more he looked.

"Did Bartowski see these?"

She nodded.

"That explains him putting his luggage in my room this morning."

He handed the phone back to her and studied her for a second. Her shoulders were slumped and she had a pained but faraway look in her eyes. She was definitely hurting.

His opinion of CIA skirts had never been high. They usually had their own agenda and it normally involved screwing someone over whether it was a mark or even their own partner, but Walker was different. This wasn't her style and if she didn't like you she'd tell you to your face not with photographs. If she wanted out of an assignment she wouldn't go through all this. Besides he saw how she and Bartowski were with each other.

They were sickening.

No this was someone else's style. Someone that could be a cruel bitch and she just happened to be sitting in the conference room down the hall. She just happened to be the one with Walker last night. He rubbed his wrist as he recalled the memory of his last encounter with her a few years back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do you just want to go and ask for a re-assignment right now? Because if you don't let me help you that's what's going to happen."

When she raised her tear filled eyes to meet his, the hurt was apparent and John Casey wanted to hurt someone.

He wanted to hurt them bad.

He took a breath and throttled back the anger he was feeling inside. She needed a friend right now and he knew it.

"Come on Walker. Tell me what happened."

August 9, 2008

0840 hours

General Beckman's Staff Vehicle

Washington D.C.

Chuck had never been so glad to leave a meeting in his life, even if it involved going to the Pentagon and attending another one most likely with general officers. If the tone of her phone call was any clue, this meeting was important and most likely involved the intersect, but if it did shouldn't the rest of the team be there?

His thoughts went back to the conference room. When Barker and Hansen had come in he had to stop himself from pulling his backup weapon from his ankle and ending the man's life. Then there was Hansen. If the word bitch was ever meant for anyone, it was her. They were the last people in the world he expected to be added to the team.

There's no way he could work with either one of them.

He glanced over at Beckman hoping she wasn't watching him, but her eyes were glued to her Blackberry. He wasn't surprised. She had long ago given up her life to protect the greater good and he respected her for the sacrifice.

Normally he would be pumped for a meeting like this, especially one at the Pentagon, but he didn't feel like himself at the moment and subconsciously he wondered if she could sense that something was amiss.

He knew he needed to focus right now, but it was almost impossible to do. The lack of sleep, dealing with Bryce and the emotional roller coaster he's been riding made the photographs he saw this morning seem like a dream.

A very bad dream.

So instead of fighting the battle, he concentrated on the thing that bothered him the most …Why did she do it?

_Why would she have someone take pictures of herself with another man and send them to me from her phone? Did she even know the pictures were taken? Why didn't she come back to the room last night? Are there more photos or even video?_

He cringed and massaged his right temple.

Being in a command position, Chuck had seen this happen a few times to his men and it wasn't something totally unheard of in the military. Being separated from your significant other be it a spouse, girlfriend or boyfriend will certainly test a relationship, but receiving photos and even video of them being with someone else with and without clothes on was the worst thing for a serviceman to receive.

_If she wanted to hurt me it worked, but why did she do it like that? She seemed so happy when she arrived at the hotel and I know I saw something in her eyes. Then there were the photos. It was like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde scenario. _

_Was I really that wrong about her? If she wanted to break up, why didn't she tell me? Maybe I was pushing her too fast and too hard, but she told me not to change anything. Maybe this is her way of telling me she didn't want to be tied down._

It felt like Stanford all over again.

Chuck let his mind go back to Stanford again. It was the time in his life that he tried to bury when he joined the Navy. It was the one thing in his life he fought so hard to forget, but Stanford was also growth and not just in book knowledge, but personal growth in areas of friendship and most importantly relationships. He would put his lesson learned to use.

August 9, 2008

0830 hours

Sub-Basement Conference Room

CIA Building

Washington D.C.

Sarah Walker had grown to admire and trust John Casey. He was a good spy, professional and always had his partners back. He didn't accept bull shit answers and he demanded loyalty.

Right now, she needed her partner to trust her.

"That's it Casey. That's the Gods honest truth. They must have put something in my drinks because one minute I'm feeling fine and then two drinks later I'm so drunk I can't walk. Then this morning I wake up in bed with Carina and that MI-6 agent shoving coffee in my face."

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"Never."

"Do you have any idea why she did it? I mean you know her the best Walker."

"I don't think she intended to hurt me Casey. I think it was Chuck she wanted to hurt."

"Why?"

"You were there at the farm. You had to have seen how she acted around him. I mean she made no bones about wanting to bed him like he was some type of trophy fuck. I've only seen her do that once before and it wasn't good."

"I do remember that now come to think of it. I gave Chuck a hard time about it too, but that doesn't explain what happened last night."

"Well something happened after you left the farm and shortly after I arrived. Carina was pursuing Chuck harder than I've ever seen her pursue a man before and he got tired of it. He turned the tables on her and came on to her so strong that I think it actually scared her. It pissed her off I know that."

"So she wanted to mess with his head not knowing that you too are … well a couple."

Sarah sighed inwardly. Even Casey wasn't sure to make of their relationship. "Well she did see the flowers, dress and note that Chuck had sent me and probably figured there was something more to our partnership."

"Ok. Well we can't have them on the team, not after what they did. Do you agree?"

"Yes. I couldn't work with either one of them and neither could Chuck. He may not even want to be around me at all."

Casey ignored the last part of her comment. "I'm pretty sure we can handle this Walker."

"I don't know Casey. I just want to shoot them."

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about Bartowski."

Sarah turned her head letting her eyes focus on the ground. "I don't know John. He's pretty pissed right now. He won't even talk to me."

"Have a little faith Walker. Bartowski's a fair guy and he'll realize what happened last night just give him a little time to process everything."

Sarah wished she could be as sure as Casey was. She imagined what she's do if the situation was reversed and didn't like the conclusion she came to.

"Walker there's one thing I need for you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Don't kill'em. They're going to need to explain to Chuck just what they did."

August 9, 2008

0930 hours

Office of Naval Intelligence

Admiral Edwards Conference Room

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

"I'm sorry Admiral, Director, but we got here as soon as we could," said Beckman as she walked into the conference room with Chuck in tow."

"Not a problem Diane. Thank you for coming. I think you both know Paul Nelson, Director of National Intelligence."

"Yes of course. We just talked yesterday," said Beckman.

"Sorry to drag you both over here on short notice, but we've just received some intelligence that requires our immediate attention. As you both know two weeks ago we arrested deputy CIA director Edgar Mathews and we've been interrogating him. Yesterday he finally broke and one piece of information he divulged is quite disturbing."

"It appears that Al Qaeda with the help of the Ring has captured twenty or so American and British servicemen who were assumed MIA. They plan on executing them on national and cable networks on September 11, 2008. It appears the Ring has connections in all the major networks and can interrupt scheduled programming when they so choose. Al Qaeda's reasons are evident and our supposition is that the Ring will use the event to cripple the current leadership in the U.S. and Great Britain thereby influencing the next election cycle."

"If this is true it would be the worst disaster since 9/11. Can we verify this information sir?" asked Beckman.

"That's one of the reasons you're here Diane. We'd like you to help us verify the information. I understand you have an undercover operative in Yemen?"

"Yes sir she's been under cover there for two years feeding us information on terrorist activities."

"Diane," said Nelson as he leaned forward across the table. "We need her to verify this information and report back to us as soon as possible. You'll have to pull her out after this I'm sorry since it'll obviously be too dangerous for her to remain undercover."

"I agree sir. What else do we have?"

"The executions are to take place in Zinjibar, Yemen."

Chuck felt the effects of a flash coming on.

_A sailboat_

_A trumpet_

_Zinjibar, Yemen_

_Numerous reports dealing with known terrorist sightings including Al Qaeda_

_Long range photographs of various terrorists _

_A trumpet_

_A sailboat_

Chuck opened his eyes and found three sets staring at him.

"So that's the intersect at work," said Nelson. "That's amazing. So tells us what you saw Agent Bartowski."

"Nothing specific sir. Just reports and photographs of various terrorists in Zinjibar. It seems to be quite a popular place with terrorist sir."

"Are you able to read the reports?" Nelson asked clearly intrigued.

"If I want to sir. I can just recall the information if I need to."

Nelson looked over at Beckman. "It seems to work quite well General."

Admiral Edwards cleared his throat. "The next thing we need to discuss is the rescue mission. That's why we've asked you here Agent Bartowski. We'd like you to lead the mission."

"I'm sorry Admiral, but Agent Bartowski is too valuable to used on a rescue mission. If anything were to happen to him we'd lose all of our intelligence data."

"Diane isn't the new intersect computer up and running?" Nelson asked.

"Not yet, but it's expected to be in the nest week or so. Still it's just too much of a risk."

"Well the President wants the best person for the job and that's clearly Agent Bartowski, but he's asked us to talk about it and brief him this afternoon. Why don't we let Agent Bartowski go on about his day while we discuss this," said Edwards. "Agent you're under orders not to discuss this with anyone outside this room until told to do so."

"Understood sir."

"I agree," said Beckman. "Bartowski you're dismissed. Tell the team we'll meet at 0800 hours tomorrow."

Chuck stood up from his chair. "Yes ma'am. Admiral, Director," he said and then left the conference room.

August 9, 2008

1030 hours

Outside The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

Chuck walked out of the meeting still somewhat in shock. Twenty men and possibly women in uniform were being held hostage again to be used as pawns in the political and religious battles of men. It wasn't enough that they had volunteered to serve their country, but now they and the uniform they wore were about to be humiliated for the whole world to see. Their family and friends … It was just too much to contemplate at the moment.

As he walked to the street to catch a cab he decided he didn't know where he should go. He didn't want to go back to the CIA building at least not yet. He looked at his cell and noticed he had two missed calls from Sarah. He sat down on a nearby bench as he picked up his thoughts from the earlier ride over.

He actually thought it a little weird that his experiences at Stanford would ever be of use to him in the future, but as he sat there mulling over everything that had happened those five some odd years ago a thought came to mind.

Trust.

It was his foundation especially after Stanford and that foundation was formed because of two people. One betrayed him and other didn't believe him. The betrayal by Bryce Larkin hurt him tremendously, but the when the one he loved didn't believe him or trust him enough to even listen to his side of things it nearly tore out his soul. Now he was facing a similar situation except he was the one in Jill's shoes.

The one thing he did realize no matter how bad he felt is that he loved Sarah Walker and he would damn well listen to her side of the story. So he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Walker secure."

"Carmichael secure, but in public. Sarah can we meet somewhere and talk?"

"Yes. Thank you for calling me back. Constitution Gardens is not far from here. I'll meet you there in thirty minutes at the west entrance."

"Ok. I'll see you there," he said and disconnected the call.

August 9, 2008

1100 hours

Constitution Gardens

Washington D.C.

Chuck sat on a bench looking over the park located on the National Mall. Constitution Gardens was a beautiful park with beautifully landscaped grounds and walking paths lined by a variety of species of trees. On one side stood the Washington Monument and on the other the Lincoln Memorial. Any other time he would have been excited to see this part of the nation's capitol, but now he needed to concentrate on something far more important to him than historical monuments. He desperately needed answers from the first woman he had loved in five years. His eyes were focused on the ground when she approached him from the side and sat down.

Sarah wasn't sure how to start the conversation, she was just glad he was giving her the opportunity to tell him what happened at least the parts that she could remember. The first thing she noticed was how dejected he looked and it was clear his mind was a thousand miles away. There were dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the worry she knew she had caused him. It broke her heart to see him like this because he didn't deserve this and she cursed herself for the hundredth time for going out with Carina instead of with him.

Subconsciously she had convinced herself that Chuck would always be there and she wondered if she had taken advantage of that when she made her decision. He was always trying to please her in every way and to be honest she loved it and didn't want anything to change. No one had ever put her first like that and she had gotten used to it, even comfortable, but when she walked into her hotel room this morning and found all of his things gone she realized for the first time what it would feel like for him to be gone and out of her life and it hurt like nothing had ever hurt before. That's when she knew beyond a doubt that she loved him and there was no denying it to herself or him any longer.

She just hoped it wasn't too late.

She searched out his eyes as she began to speak hoping he would look at her, first because she wanted him to see the truth in her eyes and second because she wanted him to see that he wasn't the only one hurting. She heaved a sigh of relief when his sad brown eyes found hers.

"Chuck I know you're hurting and it's all my fault. I know it looks like I went with Carina instead of you just to party and get wild and hook up with some guy, but that's just not true. I went with her because she said her last mission was tough and she really needed to talk to someone. We've done that for each other before and I knew you'd understand."

She paused and gathered her strength and continued her story from the time Carina walked into the hotel room where she found the flowers, the note and the dress. Just thinking of those things caused her voice to crack, but she continued to hold down the emotions that were threatening to overtake her.

She described how hard it was to give up the evening dinner she so desperately wanted with him to instead be with her friend. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed him flashing and wondered what she could have said to cause it.

"Chuck did you flash?" she asked in hushed voice.

"Uh … yeah. I'll tell you about it in a minute," he said. "Please go on."

She continued her recollection of the events that transpired by beginning when she and Carina entered the club. She was under the impression no one else was coming, but after about an hour Barker showed up and was introduced as Carina's partner. She admitted to dancing and having a good time, but never doing anything provocative. She remembered the three of them dancing together, but also that Carina had disappeared for a while.

"I started feeling funny after the second drink when we got on the dance floor. I had no control after we returned to the table and I knew something was wrong. I wanted to call you, but I couldn't even use the phone. The last thing I remember at the club was someone kissing me before I blacked out. I tried to resist, but I didn't have any strength or will power," she said, her eyes looking at the ground.

"Barker woke me up this morning and I found myself in bed with Carina. When I asked him if anything happened he said no. He then proceeded to tell me that Carina had set this up to make my boyfriend jealous and went as far as sending the pictures that you see on the phone. At some point she must have switched phones with me since the photos were sent from my phone. I believe she wanted to hurt you not me."

"Truthfully the only photo I remembered being taken of myself was of one with Barker and I seated together and that had been taken at Carina's insistence. I should have realized then it was some type of set up, but she looked really happy and I thought it was harmless."

Chuck turned his head and let his eyes rest on the ground between his feet. "Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls Sarah?"

"I don't remember my phone ever ringing Chuck yet here I see five missed calls from you. The only thing I can say is that I may have been out of it by then or I didn't have my phone."

Chuck stood up and looked over the park for a few seconds and Sarah's heart sank knowing he has about to leave. He'd heard enough and probably didn't believe her anyway.

"You feel like taking a walk," he said so low she almost didn't hear him. She stood up and they began following one of the walking paths.

"Do you think one of them drugged you?"

"Someone had to. There's no way three or four rum and cokes would have done that to me. I can drink a hell of a lot more than that before I pass out. Of that I'm sure."

He'd forgotten about what he did to Carina at the farm and things began to make more sense. Carina wanted some pay back for what he did to her at the farm, but the flash told him Carina's feelings toward him probably bordered more on hate than getting even. The information in the flash opened up a new reason for Carina's actions.

"You know this needs to be looked into don't you? Drugging a federal agent is a serious offense especially if one of the suspects is a foreign intelligence agent," he said in a lecturing tone and that didn't sit well with her.

"You don't need to lecture me on the seriousness of the matter, but that's not what's bothering you is it?" she snapped. "Go on and ask what you really want to ask. Did I enjoy being out with another man? No. Did I sleep with him? I don't think so and he said nothing happened. I don't know if you'll ever believe that." There she'd said it. She'd said what she knew he or any other man would want to know.

Chuck let out a heavy sigh. This is not how he wanted this conversation to go. "I am upset, but not about that. You told me nothing happened and I believe you. You told me you thought you were drugged and I believe you. What I'm upset about is how you can let your guard down around a foreign operative even if they're supposed to be an ally. Do you realize how worried I was about you and that if anything happened to you that my world would end?" he asked his voice an octave higher at the end.

That was not the response she was expecting at all. "Look," she sighed, "I made a mistake and trusted someone who has been like a sister to me and I guess I did let my guard down, but she's never let anything happen to me nor I her."

"Don't apologize for trusting a friend Sarah. I know what that's like. You know my story with Bryce, but what you don't know is how close we actually were. We were closer than brothers. We did almost everything together and we looked out for each other. I can't tell you how many times we had to back each other up in things ranging from our studies to the few bar fights we got into mainly because Bryce was hitting on one of the jocks girlfriends."

"But yet you trust that I'm telling you the truth?"

He stopped walking and looked into her sapphire eyes. "I love you Sarah and just because you made a mistake doesn't mean that's going to end. Just because you love someone doesn't mean things will always be happy, but you get through the bad times because you love that person. Love and trust go hand in hand, but yet they are different. Love is blind, but trust isn't. Can I still trust you Sarah?"

"Yes … yes of course you can," she said in an almost offended tone. "I just don't know if I could do the same if the roles were reversed."

"Maybe not right away because it's human nature to always want to believe the bad things about people. I mean just look at our jobs. But you see Sarah trust is earned and built over time and you don't just throw those building blocks away because of one thing."

"The photographs and how you were depicted in them is totally out of character for you. You've never done anything like that since we've been together and just yesterday you slipped into my room and jumped into bed with me to surprise me. I saw the look in your eyes and it wasn't lust. Well maybe some of it was, but I saw something in them that told me you care a great deal about me. And it's not just that, it's all the other things you've done. That's why you going out and doing all this makes no sense at all."

"But you threw away the flowers and the dress you bought me and moved out of our room. You didn't really trust me then."

"I was hurting and wasn't thinking straight and I made the mistake of believing what I saw in those photos. Maybe the lingering doubts about your true feelings concerning me and where you want this relationship to go played a part in that. I'm not proud of what I did, but the more I thought about things the more I realized I needed to trust you to tell me what happened."

"You know Chuck," she began as they started walking again. "I understand why you have lingering doubts about my feelings toward you. That's why I was so looking forward to our dinner because there was something very important I wanted to tell you, but I put Carina before you. It's something long overdue and now it seems so hollow to say those words after what happened, but I realize if I don't say it now I won't be able to live with myself no matter what happens."

She stopped, grabbed his hands and looked directly into his eyes. "I'm asking for you to give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you. I should have told you long ago, but I was scared. Can you believe that?" she asked as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Me scared! I was taught not to believe in love by my father and my current employer, but Chuck I've never felt this way about someone before and now I've gone and screwed that up just like everything else I've cared about in my life."

Watching the tears stream down her face, Chuck soon felt the beginning of his own as her admission sank in. He finally let himself relax for the first time that day. He reached over and took her hand and thumbed the tears from her eyes.

He grabbed her other hand wanting her to pay attention to what he was about to say. "When I was accused of cheating in college I had a girlfriend at the time and I thought we were serious. I tried to talk to her about what happened, but she didn't believe me instead she believed my accuser. She thought I stole those tests and that really hurt. What does that say about your girlfriend if she doesn't believe you? That's how I knew she didn't love me yet here I was doing the same thing to you, the one that I love."

"You see, I owe you an apology also. When I saw those pictures this morning I believed the worse without even letting you explain. I wouldn't answer your calls and threw the flowers and dress I bought for you in the trash and took all my clothes out of the room because I was acting just like my ex-girlfriend did. "So yes I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me."

She finally exhaled not realizing she was holding her breath and her hands were almost numb from gripping his so tightly.

"I love you Chuck Bartowski and you have nothing to apologize for, but since you asked I do forgive you."

"I love you too Sarah Walker and just so you know it's never a bad time to say those three words and they'll never sound hollow to me."

They closed the gap between each other and their eyes closed as their lips meet in a soft and loving kiss that expressed the love they had for each other. He felt the remnants of her tears on his face and he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss hoping to wipe the memory of those tears away. As they broke the kiss, their foreheads touched, their eyes still closed.

"From now on you'll always come first in my life Chuck and I think I'll stay away from girl's night out for the foreseeable future," she laughed.

He tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "You'll have a hard time keeping that promise seeing how Ellie loves girl's night out and she's sure to drag you along with her," he chuckled. "But you know in our line of work it's going to be hard sometimes. Just know that I love you and always will."

"You have to know Chuck I'm not very good at relationships."

"That's kind of hard to believe with that little speech you just gave. Just know you can always talk to me about anything … good or bad ok?"

"Ok."

He put his hand on the small of her back and they began to walk again. "Look I need to tell you about the flash. When you were talking about Carina's last mission I forced a flash. Her last mission was in Rome and it was a simple surveillance mission that lasted about a week."

"So she lied to me about what happened. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Yes, but I also flashed on her mission in Moscow before she was assigned to the farm. The reports say she was captured, beaten and raped multiple times. The DEA sent her to a shrink then loaned her out to the CIA who then placed her as an instructor in seduction training. I think she's having problems and maybe she thinks she's lost her skill at seducing someone and since I was the first man she's tried to seduce since that mission she sees that as a failure. Now I feel bad for about what I did to her at the farm. I bet that brought those memories back. Shit this is my fault and now she thinks I'm some kind of rapist. I should have handled her differently."

"Chuck you didn't know. There was no way for you to know about that."

"She sees that you and I are together … I don't know maybe she was trying to protect you in her own way."

Sarah was quiet for a second thinking about everything Chuck had said. "So I guess I should talk to her instead of beating the snot out of her then. And I was so looking forward to a good sparing match. Ok I'll talk to her and convince her to see a specialist, but we need to do one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Get the surveillance video from the night club to see exactly what happened."

Chuck stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "I don't need to see that. I told you I believed you."

"I know and believe me you don't know how that makes me feel to hear you say that, but I need to see it for myself. I need to know what happened and if Barker didn't tell me the truth then God help him."

"Ok I'll go get the tape. I'd like you to come, but someone may recognize you and that may be hard to explain. Why don't you go talk to Carina."

August 9, 2008

1230 hours

Platinum Night Club

Washington D.C.

The Platinum Night Club was in one of those buildings that looked better at night than it did in the daytime. Probably just like some of its patrons no doubt he thought as he spotted the missing chunks of black stucco façade that exposed the original red brick underlayment. It made the club a little less classy in Chuck's mind, but people obviously didn't come to night clubs because of the building's exterior.

He made his way to the front door of the club only to find it not surprisingly locked. Most clubs don't open their front doors until seven or eight PM, but there was always a back entrance where all the booze and supplies were unloaded during the day.

He made his way through the alley on the side of the building and climbed over a chain link fence blocking his way. For an alley it was fairly clean and there were no signs of homeless people sleeping under card board or druggies meeting with their dealers.

Stopping at the corner, he listened for any unusual sounds or conversations, but after only hearing the sounds of bottles clanging together and the occasionally thump of what sounded like a hand truck, he snuck a peak.

Parked near the back entrance were three different beer trucks and a couple other smaller delivery trucks that he thought probably contained liquor. Since everything appeared normal, he casually made his way to the back entrance where he saw a man making notes on a clipboard.

"What are you delivering?" he asked without looking up.

Chuck pulled out his fake DEA badge and flipped it open on the clip board.

"Agent Charles Carmichael, DEA. I need to speak to the manager," he said loud enough for everyone around him to here.

The man stopped writing and after studying the badge for a second pointed behind him. "He's over there. Ask for Anthony Peano."

Chuck didn't flash on the name so he proceeded up front where he saw a hefty man with a cigar yelling at another man. _"Guess I found the boss."_

The manager saw Chuck walking toward him so he waved the other man off. "I don't have any job openings for waiters so scram."

"Anthony Peano?"

"Who wants to know?"

Chuck pulled out his fake DEA badge again. "Agent Charles Carmichael, DEA. I need a copy of all your security footage from last night, a copy of your floor layout and the location of all your security cameras."

"I run a legitimate business here. I don't allow drugs or guns in my place." His words made him sound brave, but his eyes betrayed him.

"I just need the information I asked for and then I'll go. I'm not here to investigate you."

Peano put on his best brave face and two of his muscle men came up and stood behind him. "I think you need a warrant for that."

Chuck sighed and took step closer. "Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you want to do this the hard way I'll go get the warrant and then I'll crawl up your ass for months. I'll have four or five DEA agents here every night and they won't be inconspicuous either. I'm sure that'll be good for business ... Tony," he said through gritted teeth.

The manager held up his arms in surrender. "Ok. Ok. Don't do that. I'll get you what you want."

Thirty minutes later Chuck had everything he asked for so he pulled out his phone when he got outside.

"Casey secure."

"Carmichael secure, but in public. Major I'll be there in thirty minutes … oh and I'll need a DVD player and a monitor in the conference room along with Agent Barker."

"What are you up to Bartowski? Did you talk to Walker?"

"Yeah Sarah and I talked and worked things out. I'll fill you in when we get back."

August 9, 2008

1500 hours

Sub-Basement Conference Room

CIA Building

Washington D.C.

Chuck took a deep breath as he built his resolve and slipped on his emotionless mask. He walked into the conference room and found Sarah, Casey and Barker seated around the table. He then focused his attention on the British agent.

"First you need to know that Agent Walker is my partner and has made accusations that she believes she was drugged last night. Based on what I know about her, I think the accusation requires looking into since drugging a federal agent is a serious crime."

"Before I came here I stopped by the night club and obtained a copy of the surveillance video from last night along with a layout of the security cameras and the layout of the club itself, but first I'd like you to make a statement for the record Agent Barker."

"I'm not a member of your CIA and I don't have to say a word mate."

Chuck took a seat in front of him and looked directly into his eyes. "You say I saved your life once correct. It was summer 2005 in Iraq. I remember it well. My team and I found you and your partner strung up in a house just outside of Tikrit. You'd been tortured and quite frankly looked like death warmed over. If we hadn't got there when we did you'd been dead."

"I know that mate. I wanted to thank you personally for saving us I just never got the chance."

"You can thank me now by telling us the truth about what happened last night."

Barker sighed. "MI-6 told me I was getting an American partner and was going to participate in a classified U.S. government project that would affect MI-6. I was told Agent Hansen was my partner and we just met a few days ago."

"So yesterday she told me she was going to visit an old friend and would be back later. Next thing I know, I get a bloody phone call from her telling me to meet her at a club. She said her friend wanted a guy to flirt with her to make her boyfriend jealous so I said yeah I'm game for that. I didn't know it was you mate honest."

"Just keep talking Barker."

"Well I get to the club and Hansen introduces me to her friend and I think this'll be fun you know," he said smiling at the last part. It soon disappeared when he noticed the look on Chuck's face.

"How many drinks did you see Agent Walker have from the time you arrived until you left?"

"Well she had one when I got there and then I bought a round and then Carina bought a round, so three. She said she didn't want to get drunk. Carina and I had a few more than three though."

"Did you see Agent Hansen slip anything into Agent Walker's drink?"

Cole's eyes went to the ground then over to Sarah. "Yes I did. She said it was something to make her relax. I didn't see any harm since Hansen was her friend."

"Did she tell you the name of the drug?"

"No she didn't."

"Ok go ahead and continue after you bought a round."

"Well after I came back with the drinks the girls and I went to dance. I noticed Carina slip away and then I saw her take a picture of Agent Walker and myself on the dance floor. By the time we returned to the table Agent Walker was already pretty wasted you know. It was obvious the drug had taken affect. Carina then went and bought another round. We were going to dance again, but Agent Walker couldn't move so we just sat there and talked as we finished our drinks. Hansen then told me she wanted a picture of me kissing Agent Walker, so I kissed her. I am truly sorry Agent Walker. I promise you nothing happened."

"Ok, anything else Agent Barker before I play the surveillance video?

Cole just shook his head side to side.

Sarah was dreading this next part. She and everyone else were going to watch the surveillance video, but she had told truth as she remembered it. Her only hope was that there was nothing worse than the kiss. So she took a breath as Chuck inserted the DVD into the player.

The video was hard for Chuck to watch and Sarah could see the anguish on his face. It was pretty obvious from watching the video what had happened and it corroborated both Sarah and Cole's story. He searched and found the section of video where Sarah had gone to the ladies room leaving her phone behind. It showed Carina switching phones and slipping something into her drink.

Chuck thought he could control his anger, but seeing it was ten times worse than hearing about it. He slammed his chair back and stood up and turned to the British agent who also stood up knowing he may have to defend himself.

That was the wrong thing to do.

"What the fuck were you thinking? You see Carina drug her friend and you take advantage of her! What kind of man are you? Do you think Sarah needed drugs to act the way she did to get back at her boyfriend? Don't you think she could've done that all on her own?"

"I promise you one thing though," said Chuck as glared at Barker. "You're never going to be on this team. I've got enough evidence to get you kicked out of your agency or at least get you put on suspension, but I'm not going to make that decision. I'm going to let Agent Walker decide if she wants to press charges on you or not. If she doesn't then you need to make up some kind of excuse why you can't be on the team."

"And Agent Barker," Chuck said just before he hit him in the gut and then the face causing the MI-6 agent to crumple to the ground almost losing consciousness, "that's for taking advantage of my girlfriend and for being a stupid son of a bitch," he finished then turned around and left the room.

Casey smirked and gave an approving grunt then turned to look at Sarah. "You better go after him. He's so damn mad he may fight half the people in the building."

Sarah gave him a wicked grin. "I will, but not before I do this," she said then sent a sweeping round house kick into Barker's face. "That's for fucking with me and putting us through hell. If you don't leave this instant I'll take my partners advice and press charges against you. Get him out of my sight Casey. I'm going to find Chuck."

She ran out the door, but didn't have far to look. "Chuck are you ok?" she asked concern draped over her face.

"Yeah," he began. "I just couldn't believe what they did to you even though they thought it was just in fun. You could've been hurt, especially with the way Carina's mind was working. I'm just glad you're ok."

"Yeah some spy I am huh? I got taken in and drugged. If that was Fulcrum I would've been dead. Spy's can't afford to make mistakes like that."

"Hey you're human too and you were trying to be a friend. Don't be so hard on yourself. If I was to wager I would bet this isn't the first time you and her have partied together. I think you let your guard down a little because of your past history together."

"Yeah, but I didn't have someone special in my life then either."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and held her and she leaned her head on his chest and sighed. "Thanks for believing in me Chuck."

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her forehead. "That's what boyfriends and partners do for each other."

"By the way how was your talk with Carina?"

"I finally got her to listen and go see a psychiatrist. She went through about three different mood swings just while we were talking. It was really a sad thing to see. At one point the old Carina came out and tried to tell me what happened, but she couldn't do it. She should've never been put back in the field so soon even if it was at the farm."

"I talked to Beckman about getting her some help and she agreed. By the way she reminded me about a meeting we're supposed to have with her in the morning. Something to do with your meeting this morning at the Pentagon. Anything you can share?"

"I'm under orders not to discuss it, but it sounds like Beckman's going to bring you and Casey up to speed. I'm glad. I hate keeping secrets from my partners."

"How about we go out and have that dinner we were supposed to have yesterday," she smiled.

Chuck pushed the button for elevator and put his hand around her waist. "Would you mind if we just stay in tonight and get room service. I need some serious snuggling with my girlfriend this evening and I think there just might be a good movie on, but hey we can go out if you want to. I don't care. What do you want to do?"

"I could never pass up dinner and a movie with you especially if you promise some serious snuggling."

_A/N: Please take a look and Chuck vs Destiny by Darkened Void. It's got the makings of a really good story._


	26. Chapter 26

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 26

_A/N: Sorry about this chapter being late. Some things came up that couldn't be helped, but I finally finished it._

_This chapter is rated M for the first few pages so be prepared. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this story and a special thanks to those of you who took the time again to review and leave whatever comments you felt were appropriate._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

August 9, 2008

1900 hours

Chuck and Sarah's Hotel Room

Washington D.C.

"Oh my god Chuck Bartowski those hands of yours are like magic. In fact you should get them insured by a Lloyds of London insurance policy," she laughed as she lay naked on their bed while he massaged her shoulders.

He grinned as he firmly kneaded her silky covered flesh enjoying her playfulness. "Why Ms. Walker are you saying you love me only for my hands?"

She gave him a naughty smile. "Well I guess I do need the need the rest of you otherwise your hands would be useless by themselves wouldn't they."

"Is that so? Well these hands can do so many things," he said pausing and reaching for the massage oil.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the dribble of the warm liquid on her back exhaling a breath as he began rubbing it into her muscles.

"Pray tell Mr. Bartowski. Don't keep a girl in suspeeeeeeeence," she moaned as she felt the slightest touch of his fingers graze near the inside of her left thigh.

"I think its best just to let the hands do the explaining Ms. Walker, if that's ok with you?"

She could only manage a quick "Uh huh" at an octave level slightly higher than her normal voice.

No words were exchanged for the next fifteen minutes as he let his hands do all the necessary communicating. She felt herself relax as he worked out the tension of the last few days and just when she was about to let her mind sink into oblivion he let his fingers lightly graze her butt in a way that brought her back to full awareness creating a sense of pleasure within her.

He continued the massage and as she was about to drift off again his fingers lightly grazed the inside of her right thigh continuing upward then over and along the sides of her back.

She shivered and her breath hitched, but she couldn't find it in herself to move.

Anticipation replaced relaxation as her mind raced through thoughts as to where his hands would roam next as the massage moved to her lower back.

He pressed his thumbs firmly into her muscles slowly rotating his left one in a counterclockwise pattern and the right one in a clockwise pattern letting his fingers softly slide over the lower sides of her back and she found herself both relaxed and extremely turned on at his touch.

Another splash of warm oil was drizzled along her lower back, some of it falling along her butt. She could feel a stray droplet begin to run down between her legs, but just before it reached its final stop she felt his warm fingers slowly rake between her legs halting its progress and ending the anticipation of its journey.

She felt her whole body shiver at his touch.

The warm feeling that had begun to grow in her lower abdomen rapidly spread throughout her body. His hands felt like fire now as he gently massaged between her thighs and through her now euphoric haze she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

He gently rolled her over and placed one of her nipples in his mouth and ran the palm of his hand along the inside of her thigh. He placed two fingers inside her and felt her quiver as her muscles clamped down on them.

"Oh Chuuuuck," she moaned as she felt the orgasm course through her body in waves.

"I love you Sarah," he whispered in her ear as he continued his assault.

"I love …you … too Chuck," she gasped before attacking his lips with a passion.

He entered her slowly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs snaked around his back their kiss never breaking. She felt a purpose to his love making as if he was pouring everything into it at once and she matched is fervor with each movement of her hips as she felt another impending orgasm build, growing much larger than the first.

The emotions she felt when they finished overwhelmed her. It was like nothing she had experienced before and she couldn't stop the tears if she wanted to realizing that she had given herself to him body and soul.

Chuck kissed her cheek and immediately felt the wetness.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked concern written all over his face.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect."

"Then why the tears?" he asked his fears not allayed.

"Because I'm happy … because I love you and … because you love me. I've never felt like this before," she sniffled and wiped her face.

A smile grew exponentially on his face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said returning his infectious smile.

"I love you too Sarah," he said as he tucked a loose piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "There are not enough words to describe it any better than that. Just know that I plan on showing you each and every day in some way," he said before giving her a soft kiss.

August 10, 2008

0800 hours

General Beckman's Office

NSA Headquarters

Ft. Meade, MD

The three members of Team Bartowski sat patiently in the waiting area of the NSA director's office. Sarah sat next to Chuck her back straight and her eyes looking forward and Casey sat a couple of chairs over striking the same pose as his female partner. Chuck however was bent over busily playing some type of game on his iPhone when it started beeping. He did a fist pump with a whispered yes apparently achieving some type of victory. The older woman at the receptionist's desk lowered her head and looked at him over her bifocals clearly annoyed and cleared her throat.

Chuck looked at her with one his award winning smiles and turned his phone toward her. "I've never made it this far. The game …" His words trailed off when he saw her disinterest. He then turned to Sarah and shrugged.

"I thought it was interesting," he said then turned to resume the game, missing the smile that crept up on Sarah's face. She loved his playful nature and it was something she rarely saw in the past few months… well except for last night. That thought caused another smile to appear on her face, but this one was more mischievous in nature.

"The General will see you now," the receptionist said after hanging up the phone.

"Good morning agents. We have a full morning ahead of us so let's begin."

"I had a talk with Agent Walker yesterday about everything that happened with Agent Hansen and Agent Barker and I have to say I am truly disappointed in what went on, but I am satisfied that everything's been resolved to the teams satisfaction. Am I correct in my assumptions?" she asked as she looked at the three agents.

Beckman was actually livid when Sarah told her what happened, but had calmed down considerably and since it had been resolved she felt no need to press the issue further. This team was too important.

She had called the DEA director and ripped him a new one letting him know in no uncertain terms that she would be personally involved with Hansen's treatment and it would be all at the DEAs expense. The woman should have never been put back in the field so soon even if it was as a training instructor. She knew female agents had the worst assignments in any intelligence agency since she was once one herself. Using their bodies and feminine wiles to seduce a mark for information was a sickening, but necessary part of a female agent's job.

"Yes ma'am," the three said in unison.

"Very well, first I'm tasking you with the extraction of Agent Evelyn Shaw. As you know she's currently in Los Angeles undercover as Ring liaison agent to Fulcrum, but the information we've learned from interrogating former deputy director Mathews indicates that the Ring has issued a sanction order on her."

The intelligence community was desperate to get any and all information about this organization known as the Ring. She was sure Daniel and Evelyn Shaw would most likely be a valuable resource for that information and had in fact made plans to have them work together in D.C. leading a Ring task force. It was obvious from reading their files that they were capable agents and had been underutilized.

"Her recovery is important because we need to bring in her husband Daniel Shaw. We're not sure of his status and we feel that if his wife is safe he may come in on his own. If not then well decide what our options are later."

"Agent Bartowski because of your prior relationship with Agent Shaw, you're our best bet for getting her to come in. It's obvious that she trusts you so use that to convince her that it's safe for her to do so. She must know however that Evelyn Shaw must cease to exist so figure out a way to make it look like she was killed."

"Agent Larkin claims to know her where abouts and I want you to use him to make contact with her. Secondly I want to use him to take down the Fulcrum cell in Los Angeles. It's not something I want to do because quite frankly I do not trust the man's allegiance to this government, but he knows how to contact her and has agreed to assist us on one condition which I'll get to in a moment."

"We've had our psychiatrist meet with him and they have come to the conclusion that the probability of successfully using him on this mission will be significantly increased if certain conditions are met. It appears that Agent Larkin is in love … well maybe infatuated would be a better word … with Agent Walker. In fact he'll only agree to help us if he gets to work with her directly."

"Our psychiatrist informs me that the best way to get him to cooperate is to let him work with Agent Walker on this mission with assistance from you two gentlemen. He has been told that she and Major Casey are partners and that she will be in charge of this mission. You'll be brought in Agent Bartowski to assist her, therefore you'll have to act like you don't know Agent Walker or Major Casey," she said letting her eyes focus on Chuck.

Chuck felt like he was having an out of body experience because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bryce may be infatuated or could just be playing a game. He'd seen Bryce pull some weird shenanigans to get a girl if he had too. Either way Bryce was clearly unstable and he worried that his former friend might take desperate measures to get what he wanted and that meant Sarah wouldn't be safe around him.

"Excuse me General, but after everything Bryce has done we're still going to trust him to help us?"

"Believe me Agent Bartowski this isn't my first choice, but it's the only one we have at the moment. Agent Shaw is no longer in the same hotel room and no one's has seen her in over a week."

"Now as I was saying," said Beckman as she turned and looked at Sarah then Chuck. "I know this will be difficult for both you, but it's only temporary. I realize you two are involved, but you'll need to set that aside for the mission."

"Excuse me General, but I believe Agent Walker should be the one to decide if she feels comfortable with this since it's her safety we're talking about."

Beckman pulled her glasses off and laid them on the table. "Agent Walker is a professional and will do her job, but just so you know she and I discussed this yesterday and she is fine with it."

"I am in no way questioning her professionalism General, but I would be remiss not to point out my concerns. I'll support whatever decision she makes."

Giving him one last look, Beckman nodded, she slipped on her glasses and continued.

"Now we've reserved three hotel rooms for you in downtown Los Angeles. You three will be based out of the CIA substation and during the night Larkin will remain locked up in a detention cell. Under no circumstances are you two," she said pointing at Chuck and Sarah, "to be seen outside together in front of him. We need him to think Agent Walker may still be interested in him just enough to gain his cooperation. Once the mission's complete Larkin will be brought back to D.C. and detained until a complete investigation can be completed on his activities with Fulcrum. Now are there any questions?"

Sarah could tell how concerned he was for her safety. She knew she should have talked to him last night, but they had just made up and didn't want anything to spoil their time together. They'd have to find some time to discuss it later.

"General, Bryce Larkin is smart and a good spy," Sarah began. "I recommend we implant a tracking device on him, because I personally don't trust him and the fact that he is infatuated with me means that he may put the entire operation in jeopardy."

"I'll see to it immediately."

Beckman turned to look at Casey. "Major Casey you've been silent throughout this meeting. Do you have any concerns?"

Casey gave out a small grunt as he looked at both his partners then back to Beckman. "What if he runs General?"

Beckman replied quickly and sternly. "Terminate him Major Casey."

Casey responded with a satisfied grunt. "Gladly," he replied with a glint in his eyes. He owed the prick for the torture session.

In a somewhat softer tone Beckman turned back to Chuck. "Now Agent Bartowski we have an intersect update ready for you this afternoon. You'll fly back to California tomorrow morning while Agents Walker, Larkin and Major Casey fly back this afternoon after our briefing by Naval Intelligence, which brings us to our second topic."

"As you're aware Agent Bartowski and I attended a meeting yesterday with Director Nelson and Admiral Edwards. We received intelligence that Al Qaeda with assistance from the Ring has captured twenty or so American and British soldiers and has taken them to Yemen with the intent on killing them on national television on September 11."

Casey's growl was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Agent Bartowski, excuse me Lieutenant Commander Bartowski, has been selected to lead the rescue mission even though I argued against it. I did how ever win a concession and that is that Agent Walker and Major Casey will be joining you on this mission primarily as protection however officially this will be a joint DOD, CIA and NSA mission."

"Excuse me General, but I wasn't aware of a promotion."

"After you left Admiral Edwards told us he had already pushed the paper work through. Beside's you're going to have tactical command of the entire mission. We'll get a complete briefing this afternoon after lunch in the Admiral's conference room."

"In the mean time Agent Bartowski I suggest you go by the Admiral's office and pickup your paper work. Get a haircut and a shave and go buy yourself a uniform, because at this meeting you're going to be Lieutenant Commander Bartowski. I can't have these people knowing you're a CIA agent which means you never meet the three of us."

"While you're gone Agent Larkin, Agent Walker, Major Casey and I will discuss Agent Shaw's extraction mission. These two can fill you in later. You're dismissed."

August 10, 2008

1100 hours

Office of Naval Special Operations

Admiral Edwards Office

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

Freshly shaved and sporting a new military haircut, Chuck stepped into the reception area of Admiral Edward's office where he was greeted by the same young Ensign he had meet yesterday.

"May I help you sir?" she asked looking up from her desk.

"Yes. Lieutenant Commander Bartowski to see Admiral Edwards."

She gave him a brief smile. "One moment sir," she said as she picked up the intercom.

While he waited, Chuck glanced at some of the photographs on the wall. Ever curious he loved to look at old photographs of history interested in not only the people, but the background in the photographs. He knew the Admiral was a big history buff especially when it came to Pearl Harbor so it came as no surprise to him to see a large number of photographs displayed on the wall that had been taken during the attack on that fateful Sunday morning in 1941.

He found himself staring at the photographs of the USS Arizona before it was sunk realizing that most of the men in the photograph died that day and some were trapped and buried in that iron coffin in the cold waters of Pearl Harbor.

"Commander? Commander Bartowski?"

Chuck spun around still not used to is new rank. "Yes Ensign?"

"The Admiral will see you sir," she said as she got up to escort him to his office.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Enter," the older voice said after a couple of knocks on the door.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Admiral."

"No, no son. I've been expecting you. Take a seat please."

"Thank you sir," he said as he sank into an oversized leather chair.

Admiral Edwards's office was huge as were most offices of four star generals. Chuck hadn't been in here in over a year, but everything looked the same. The scale models of various ships were proudly displayed on a nearby table and photographs of famous Admirals and Presidents hung on the walls.

"How have you been Commander? How's the new job?"

"I'm fine sir and the new job is great," Chuck replied with enthusiasm. He really did enjoy the job and he felt more than ever that he was making a difference each and every day. Being Sarah's partner didn't hurt either.

Edwards sat back and stared at him a moment as if studying him. "I need to ask you a question Commander. How much do you trust the people you work with?"

It wasn't a question Chuck had expected, but given the circumstances it was a reasonable one so he steeled his face leaving no doubt in his answer. "I trust Major Casey and Agent Walker completely sir. I would gladly put my life in their hands."

Edwards pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I assume General Beckman's informed you that your partners will accompany you on this mission."

"Yes sir she has," Chuck answered wondering where this line of questioning was leading.

"I see the questioning look on your face commander so I'll tell you. I don't like joint missions when they involve non-DOD agencies and especially with this organization I've never heard of … the Ring I think it's called, aiding the enemy. I've seen the reports about how they and a group called Fulcrum have infiltrated our intelligence agencies. Former CIA Deputy Director Mathews is a case in point," he said leaning forward. "That man was a liaison between the CIA and DOD intelligence and now he's partly responsible for those men and women who've been captured. Do you understand my concern Commander?"

Chuck narrowed his eyebrows contemplating his answer. He's never seen the Admiral like this and he's obviously upset that the CIA and NSA is involved in this rescue mission. It was something he could empathize with based on his prior work with these organizations, but now after being assigned and working with both the CIA and NSA he now began to understand their concerns. The issues and problems were clearer cut for the military than they were for the civilian intelligence agencies.

"Admiral I understand the ramifications of this mission. If those men and women are executed it will create a public outrage against the war and be an embarrassment to this administration and this country, but more than that sir this is not the way men and women who serve this country should die and if I have any say about it that won't happen."

The Admiral remained silent. He hated working with spies. They always seem to have different agenda and he never knew where they stood and the fact that some of them were now traitors made him despise them even more.

"Sir if you don't won't the CIA and the NSA involved in this, then there's only one thing to do."

"What's that Commander?" he asked a little too quickly confirming Chuck's suspicions.

"Get someone else to lead this mission."

The Admiral narrowed his eyebrows. "No way. That's not an option."

"Sir because of my special talent I come with strings attached and those strings are the CIA and the NSA."

The Admiral eyed him with uncertainty, "But how do you know who you can trust Commander? I don't want any Ring or Fulcrum operatives to know about this mission."

"Honestly Admiral I rely on my instinct and this thing in my head and my two partners, but there are things we can do to mitigate your concerns."

"Go on Commander."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Thank you sir. We need to limit the number of people who know about this mission. The only CIA and NSA agents who need to know anything about it are Agent Walker, Major Casey, General Beckman and I. Since I'll have tactical command, I can make sure that happens out in the field, but you and General Beckman need to control things here sir. We need to keep the rescue plan details on a need to know basis. We won't disclose any details of the rescue plan to the others until we're aboard ship."

"Next I also recommend we carefully look at the records of all those involved in this mission. I just need copies of their files, photographs and a voice print. "

"All right Commander. From this point forward you have full command of the mission. Pursuant to your request yesterday, I've invited Major General Wright, 4th Marine Aviation Wing to attend the meeting also. Anything else you need just tell me and it's yours. I'll talk to General Wright and Beckman and let them know that we will function as observers only in this meeting after lunch."

Chuck stood up from his chair straight as a board. "Thank you for your confidence Admiral. I won't let you down."

"I only have one request."

"Yes sir?"

"You need an executive officer … someone to be a liaison officer for me. That person will be your assistant and I'll decide who it is assuming you have nothing bad to say about them," he smiled as he pointed at his temple. "This officer will have no command authority and will not participate in the actual mission. That's my only stipulation Commander."

"Aye aye sir."

The Admiral grabbed his hat and walked around his desk. "Now let's grab some lunch."

"Sir I'd love to, but I still need to get a uniform before the meeting."

"Ah … I'm glad you said that," he replied as he reached over and hit the intercom.

"Could you please bring in Lieutenant Commander Bartowski's uniform."

"Sir you didn't need …"

"It's the least I could do with this time crunch you're under. Use that room off to the side to change and then we'll grab some lunch."

August 10, 2008

1030 hours

General Beckman's Conference Room

NSA Headquarters

Ft. Meade, MD

"Send in Agent Larkin."

Bryce strolled into the conference room every bit as cocky as he always did wearing a black pin striped Armani suit and a devilish smile that curled further upward once he saw Sarah.

Sarah fought back the urge to knock that stupid smile off his face, but instead gave him a thin lipped smile of her own to momentarily satisfy his super ego. A feeling of guilt rose to the surface, but her training allowed her to push it back down. Agent Walker came to the forefront full force as her mark took his seat across the table from her.

Beckman dismissed Bryce's escort and turn to glare at the man she now despised.

"I'll take no crap from you Larkin. I'm not Graham and I'll not let you run free until our investigation of your actions is finished."

Bryce nonchalantly picked at one of finger nails ignoring her glare. "Look General I know the situation here. You need me to help bring in one of your agents and help take down the Fulcrum cell in Los Angeles. That's a big deal I think and I want something in return."

"I will not bargain with you Agent Larkin. You help us and I'll see that it gets in your record. If you're found guilty I'm sure the information will help reduce your sentence."

Bryce slapped both his hands on the table and stood up. "No deal General. You meet my demands or you might as well call that zombie back in here to escort me back to the detention cell."

Beckman smiled to herself. She had no intentions of meeting any of his demands, but Larkin was a good spy and she knew she couldn't give in to easily, but she also needed to feed his ego.

"Alright Larkin. What is it that you want?" she sighed.

"Now we're getting somewhere," said Bryce as he looked at Sarah and winked. To her credit Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's quite simple General. I help you bring in your agent, take down the Fulcrum cell and give you a complete report of everything I've learned about Fulcrum and another organization you may not be aware of and you kick the old guy here to curb and let me be Agent Walker's partner. My cover with Fulcrum is still good and we can fight them together undercover," he said letting his eyes drift over to Sarah.

Sarah placed her hand on Casey's knee when she heard him growl.

Beckman glanced over at Casey then back to Bryce. "No way Larkin. I have other plans for Agent Walker and Major Casey. I'll find another way to accomplish this mission without you," said Beckman as she reached for her phone.

"Wait General," said Bryce trying to hide the blow to his confidence. "Look, let's talk about this again once I've helped you bring in your agent. I might be able to deliver you more than the Fulcrum cell."

Beckman stared at him and pursed her lips. "Very well Agent Larkin. We'll see how much help you are first and go from there. Now Agent Walker is in charge of this mission and you'll do exactly as she says. I'm sending another agent in to assist with the extraction of the undercover agent. You'll do nothing without Agent Walker's permission is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Bryce said as he gave Sarah a smile.

Beckman rolled her eyes. She actually felt sorry of Sarah knowing what a pain in the pass Larkin could be. "I'm planting a tracker on you Larkin in case you decide to run and if you do I'll issue a sanction so fast you'll be dead by week's end. Count on it."

August 10, 2008

1245 hours

Office of Naval Special Operations

Admiral Edward's Conference Room

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

Lieutenant Hannah Harris had just finished connecting her laptop to the projectors in the conference room and opened the power point file that contained her briefing. Now the only thing she had to do was wait for the attendees to show up.

The petite brunette Naval officer had moved into the intelligence field not long after graduating from Annapolis at the recommendation of her uncle. There weren't many command possibilities for woman in the military since combat duty was out of the question, but military intelligence offered the possibility of eventual command and it was a job where she could put her degree in computer science to work.

She had made a name for herself already by designing a new secure network for naval intelligence that even the CIA or NSA couldn't break through and as it turned out the security of that network was another one of the reasons the Navy had been tasked with this assignment.

She checked her dress white uniform and skirt one last time then took a seat at the conference table to study her briefing slides one last time.

August 10, 2008

1245 hours

Reception Area

Admiral Edwards Office

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

General Beckman, Sarah and Casey entered the reception area, signed in and took a seat. Sarah noticed that besides the receptionists there were two Marines standing guard by the conference room door and both were fully armed. Already seated across the room was a two star Marine general and a Marine Major who made no bones of giving her the once over.

"Excuse me Agent Walker, Major Casey," the Ensign began. "You'll need to turn in any firearms you may be carrying to one of the marine guards before you can enter the conference room."

Sarah stood up, pulled her weapon, released the magazine and cleared the 45 caliber bullet from the chamber and slammed the magazine back in just as one of the marines stepped in front of her with his hand out. Both her and Casey handed over their weapons and hadn't noticed that all eyes on the room were on them except for General Beckman's of course.

August 10, 2008

1300 hours

Admiral Edwards Conference Room

The Pentagon

Washington D.C.

The Ensign stood and walked over to the conference room door. "General Wright, General Beckman you and your people may go into the conference room. Admiral Edwards and Lieutenant Commander Bartowski will be along shortly. This conference room is secure so your cell phones will not work once your inside. If you need anything just dial zero," she finished and opened the door.

Sarah and Casey let the military officers enter the room first allowing them take their respective seats. Sarah made sure she sat on the opposite side table of the Marine Major that didn't bother to hide his roaming eyes any longer.

She felt somewhat naked without her side arm, but the weight of her knives strapped around her thigh gave her some comfort. She was broken out of her thoughts when the conference room door opened.

"Attention!" the Ensign bellowed causing everyone in the room to stand up. Admiral Edwards walked in shortly thereafter followed by Chuck.

Sarah let her eyes roam his tall frame. The first thing she noticed was the haircut and missing curls, but those disappointing thoughts were replaced with how well he looked in his uniform. It made her think back to the first time they met and she wanted nothing more than to smile outwardly at him and touch him as he took a seat next her. She knew however that for a while they had to act like they didn't know each other and between the mission with Bryce and this rescue mission she wondered when they would have time to be together again.

Sarah wasn't the only one in the room giving Chuck the once over. Hannah was actually surprised when he walked in the room and silently cursed him for looking as good as he did. It had been over two years since they had last seen each other, but she doubted he'd remember her. It was just one date after all.

"Everyone sit down please," Edwards began. "This is the first mission briefing of what will be called Operation Liberation, but before we begin I'd like to introduce everyone here."

"Major General Wright is commander of the 4th Marine Aviation Wing that will be providing airlift support for the mission. He's brought with him Major West who will be in command of all on site Marine aviation support."

"Brigadier General Beckman is director of the NSA and for the moment the CIA both of who are partners in this mission. She's brought with her Special Agent Sarah Walker, CIA and Major John Casey, NSA both who will be part of this mission."

"This young lady is Lieutenant Hannah Harris, Naval Intelligence who will brief us on everything we have up to date. She'll be working closely with the General Beckman's office to share and obtain any additional intelligence."

"Lastly we have Lieutenant Commander Bartowski, Seal Team 3, Coronado, California, who has tactical command of the mission. From this point forward Commander Bartowski will be in charge of all aspects Operation Liberation so all questions and request go through him. Lieutenant Harris will be his executive officer and a direct liaison with this office. She will also provide the team with the latest intelligence until the operation commences."

"Operation Liberation has three goals ranked in the following hierarchy. First and foremost is the safe retrieval of our captured men and women in uniform and the personnel involved in the rescue."

"Second is the capture of enemy combatants and enemy operatives belonging to this organization known as the Ring."

"Third is the search and retrieval of any and all documents that may give us more information about the captors."

"Does anyone have any questions before we begin?" he asked. When none came he nodded to Hannah to begin her briefing.

"Good afternoon," Hannah began as the first slide was put up on the screen. "Two weeks ago while interrogating a high level CIA operative who admitted to being an enemy agent, we learned that approximately twenty or so American and British troops have been taken hostage by Al Qaeda with assistance from a terrorist organization known as the Ring."

"There are currently twenty two men and women listed as missing in action in Afghanistan which matches the intelligence we've received," she said as a slide showing the faces of those missing members is shown on the screen.

"We've also learned that Al Qaeda plans on executing these hostages in Zinjibar, Yemen on public television on September 11 this year."

"Although we are still evaluating intelligence data, we've discovered that the hostages were kept at this German coalition camp in Kandahar in a make shift hospital tent. According to witnesses it appears the patients were kept sedated for a number of days."

She displayed a photograph of a man in his mid thirties with a mustache and blonde hair. "The person in charge of the tent was a Dr. Stoker who summarily ordered the tent quarantined and perimeter set up around the area to keep people out. However German intelligence informed us there is no record of a Dr. Stoker."

Chuck felt the familiar effects of a flash begin as he stared at the photograph of Stoker.

_A light bulb_

_A mosquito_

_Fredric Mueller_

_Former member of the German Secret Service_

_A mosquito_

_A light bulb_

Chuck mentally braced himself as the effects of the flash subsided. He'd have to wait to talk to Sarah and Casey later.

"The body of a German Colonel was found buried in a shallow grave just outside the camp after all the patients had been transported out on a German cargo aircraft. Autopsy reports indicate he was stabbed by a long bladed knife similar to this," she said as a knife meeting that description was displayed on the screen.

"Working with German intelligence we later tracked the flight path of the aircraft to Yemen."

"The exact location of the hostages is unknown at this time, but I understand General Beckman has an undercover operative in country that is going to verify the location for us. General is there anything you'd like to add to that?" Hannah asked.

"No Lieutenant. The operative is scheduled to contact me in five days or sooner depending on the situation."

Hannah nodded her head in appreciation and continued by showing a map of the region.

"Yemen is a country located on the Arabian Peninsula in Southwest Asia. It is bordered by Saudi Arabia to the north, the Red Sea to the west, and Oman to the east. To the south lies the Arabian Sea and the Gulf of Aden."

"Zinjibar is a coastal town in south central Yemen located approximately four miles north from the Arabian Sea and approximately a mile and a half from the Wadi Bana, a dry river bed. The city has a population of approximately 20,000 people."

"I believe everyone here knows who Al Qaeda is, but we have yet to learn anything about this organization know as the Ring. General Beckman is there anything you can tell us?"

Beckman cleared here throat and began to speak. "We don't have a thorough understanding of this organization other than it is well funded, well organized and operates in a global theater. It appears they have interests in controlling governments all over the world. I'll provide the Commander with a report on everything we know about them."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you General. If you could send that report to me I'll be happy to discuss it with the Commander."

Sarah found a new person in the room to despise. She wasn't blind and could see the subtle looks the brunette was giving Chuck. I'm sure she'd want some private meetings with her boyfriend.

"Yes General, I appreciate any information you may have on this organization, but for future reference Lieutenant Harris," he said as he turned to look at Hannah, "any and all discussions concerning intelligence or mission planning will take place with all partners in this mission present. I'm sure these agents may understand this information better than we can."

Hannah felt deflated, but tried not to let it show. "Of course Commander."

Sarah however had a hard time hiding her smirk. She'd have to thank Chuck later for that one.

"That concludes my briefing. Are there any questions?"

General Wright who had been quite throughout the briefing spoke up first. "Commander this may be a little soon, but do you have any idea what type of air support you'll need?"

"Yes sir I have, but if you'll pardon my delay in answering your question for a moment," he said as he went to the back of the conference room and brought back a scale model of vessel that looked like an aircraft carrier and placed it on the table.

"I'll need a multi-purpose amphibious assault ship like the USS WASP that can be used to launch a land or air rescue. She can carry twelve CH-46 Sea Knight helicopters and nine CH-53 Sea Stallions. Both of these aircraft can be used for both assault and evacuation of the hostages and the rescue teams."

"Thank you Commander," said Wright. "Major West is at your disposal to provide however much air support you need. Is their anything else you can think of at the moment that you may need from the Marine Corp?"

"Not at this time thank you General. I'll keep in touch with Major West."

"I'll see to your request for the assault ship Commander and I do believe the WASP is available," Edwards began. "I'll get the task force together for you with all the necessary supplies. It'll take her approximately twelve days to reach the Arabian Sea so I'll see to it right away. If there's anything else you need just let Lieutenant Harris know."

"Thank you sir I will."

"Anything else Commander?"

"No sir."

"Folks I can't stress how important this mission is not only to the men and women who've been captured, but their families and this country. You are not to discuss this mission with anyone other than those in this room and only under secure conditions. Good luck to all of you," he said as he stood up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing Commander."

"Yes sir?"

"Bring them back home."

"Aye, aye sir."

As Beckman was making some final remarks to Sarah and Casey, Hannah took the opportunity to talk to Chuck who was studying the model of the USS WASP.

"Commander it's been a while. I'm not sure if you remember me."

Chuck made a defensive stance by folding his arms across his chest and putting on his best confused look. He did remember her from over two years ago, but didn't want her to know that. It was the only time in his life where he actually felt stalked by a woman.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, maybe if you give me some clue."

Sarah periodically let her eyes glance over to Chuck and Hannah while also listening to Beckman hoping the General would wrap up their discussion soon. She didn't like the look on the brunette's face or how close she was standing to Chuck.

"Well it was a little over two years ago. You were my escort to the Admiral's ball if my memory serves me correct."

God it was all coming back to him. He and a few others were asked to escort some of the single female officers to the Admirals Ball. The date was ok and he thought Hannah was a nice enough girl, but he had just gotten into the Seal program and wasn't looking for a relationship. He even told her so after the second, third and fourth phone call she made, but what really freaked him out was when she showed up at the base looking for him. He convinced the Chief to tell her he was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few months. He hadn't seen her since until today.

Chuck nodded to General Beckman as she left the conference room. "I do remember now. So how have you been doing?"

"Oh great. I switched over to intelligence about a year and a half ago."

Sarah was just about to go and interrupt Chuck's conversation with the brunette when Major West made his way over to her.

"Hi I'm Alex West. It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Walker," he said holding out his hand and giving her a charming smile.

Sarah didn't want to touch the creepy Major's hand, but in the interest of working together she reluctantly put it out there and shook his, but withdrew it quickly when it looked as if he was going to kiss it.

"I was going to get a drink later. Would you like to come along?" he asked as his eyes settled on her chest.

The guy just made her feel dirty when he looked at her … well look was too nice of a word. Lust was a much more appropriate description in her mind.

"Sorry, I'm busy, but I bet Lieutenant Harris would love to go with you," said Sarah as she walked over to Chuck.

Chuck saw Sarah coming at him in a trot with Major West close behind and he immediately quit listening to whatever Hannah was saying.

"Excuse me Commander," Sarah began not caring if she was interrupting whatever Hannah was saying. "I just wanted to say what an honor it is working with a talented and heroic officer. I've read about the mission where you received the Navy Cross. That was quite remarkable. Which ribbon is that by the way?"

Chuck reluctantly pulled his eyes away from hers and the fact that she was standing extremely close made it even harder.

"This one here Agent Walker."

Sarah put her hand on the left side of his chest and pointed at the ribbon. "This one here?" she asked staring into his eyes and letting her hand rest against his chest longer than necessary.

"Uh … yeah …that one," he replied in a somewhat shaky voice.

_Now that's how you flirt skank. _ "Oh Lieutenant," she said as she turned to face Hannah. Major West wanted to know if you like to have drinks with him this evening. For a Marine I think he's kind of shy. So what do you say Lieutenant? You up for it?"

Chuck had to work hard to keep from laughing. His girlfriend was trying to kill two birds with one stone and she was damn convincing.

"Well," Hannah thought for a minute as she looked back and forth between Chuck and Major West. "Would you like to come with us Commander?"

Chuck pulled out his phone and checked his calendar. "Oh sorry Lieutenant. I've got a few more meetings for the rest of the day. I'll have to take a rain check."

Hannah's face dropped, but then turned to the Major. "Sure I'd be glad to have drink with you Major."

Sarah chuckled inwardly obviously happy with the outcome of the first part of what she had dubbed Operation Eliminate the Brunette.

After a few short introductions and the exchanging of phone numbers and email addresses, everyone went their separate ways. Chuck decided to change back into his suit, so he stepped into the Admirals bathroom to don his civilian attire. He walked out of the Pentagon and made a call.

"Walker secure."

"Carmichael secure. Thanks for the save back there Sarah."

"You're welcome, but I had to dump the creepy Major too. So who's the brunette?"

Chuck sighed. It was bad enough he and Sarah had to act like they didn't know each other; he didn't need the Lieutenant providing another distraction. "I escorted her to the Admiral's ball over two years ago. We never dated, but she turned into a stalker. Kept calling me and even came out to see me at the base once. The Admiral picked her and I didn't know about it until the meeting."

Sarah had to laugh. "A stalker bitch huh? I might arrange a burial at sea for her if she does it again."

"Hopefully she's changed. So when are you guys leaving?"

"In a couple hours. I need to go pick up our guest of honor."

"Sarah please be careful with that guy."

"I will Chuck. I don't trust him either."

Chuck decided to change the subject to a lighter tone. "So how are we going to get to see each other while we have our guest?"

"Oh don't worry Chuck. I'm already planning our secret rendezvous."

"Oh, sneaking around. I like it already."

Sarah smiled. "You're not the only one. I'm going to have to pick up a few disguises. It seems you like to use an escort service, maid service, cable repair, plumbing, extermination, pizza delivery …"

Chuck swallowed hard and loosened his shirt collar. "Sarah please stop. I didn't hear anything after maid service. Please tell me it's French?"

He could hear here grin over the phone.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but I just had a hard time putting words together. Thanks for all the reviews and private messages, they really help out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story.

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 27

August 10, 2008

1500 hours

Cafeteria

CIA Building

Washington D.C.

The hot beverage she sipped was supposed to be coffee, but after the first swallow Sarah realized that it was coffee in color only. The fake creamer and sugar did nothing to hide the mild chicken soup after taste. She looked over at Casey who seemed to be enjoying his black and bitter swill and realized she should have let him have the first cup out of the machine.

They had been waiting in the cafeteria for a call from Mr. Winters who headed up the makeup and wardrobe department for the CIA. She had decided it would be better if Bryce wore a disguise during their trip California to protect his identity from Fulcrum and them from being followed.

_Bryce hates nerds, so I wonder how he's going to feel dressed up like one. Greasy hair parted down the middle, black frame glasses with thick lenses and a white shirt buttoned all the way up. I can't wait to see the look on his face._

She also had put in small request of her own that she had convinced herself was for the mission. Well some of it was she had to admit.

She smiled inwardly as she thought how much things had changed in just under a year. Reflecting on her past was not something she normally did. It was just too painful especially when it came to her childhood. Her past five years in the agency was coming in a close second, but thinking about the past year, well 11 months actually, and ignoring the disaster with Carina, made her happy. There were many happy moments, but their first kiss in the snow covered field in Virginia on an early Christmas morning was a memory forever burned into her mind.

"Walker? Walker?"

Sarah reluctantly shook herself out of her pleasant thoughts, refocusing on the present and her partner John Casey.

"What is it Casey?" she asked half way annoyed that he had caught her day dreaming. _When did I start day dreaming?_

Casey let out a low growl. He didn't like repeating himself.

"The armory called. I'm going to go pick up our extra weapons," he said as he stood up and pushed the chair back under the table. "If you can stay alert and quit dreaming about your boy toy for a while, I'll be back in about thirty minutes. I've already got names picked out for mine," he whispered low enough just so she could here.

Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go get your kids Casey. I'll be here when you get back." _Now where did I leave off? Oh yeah, New Years day._

August 10, 2008

1500 hours

Office of Dr. Susan Rand

Washington D.C.

"Please have a seat Agent Carmichael. What can I do for you?" asked the 50 year old woman sitting behind a large mahogany desk camouflaged with piles and piles of papers. Chuck subdued a frown and wondered why people, who bought such expensive and beautiful pieces of furniture, covered them up with clutter.

General Beckman had given him the name of Carina's psychiatrist after making a convincing argument about wanting to help the beleaguered DEA agent. No matter what Carina had done, she was still Sarah's friend and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for the woman he loved. He knew Sarah didn't have many friends, especially in this line of work. Besides that, he still felt guilty about what he had done to Carina.

Looking around for a place to sit, he decided the couch looked inviting, but didn't want to give her the wrong idea on why he was here. She none the less motioned to the couch which sat in front of her desk and he reluctantly took a seat.

As he got comfortable he noticed his knees were near shoulder level and even though his height gave him some advantage, he still had to lift himself off the cushion to see her over the stacks of papers and journals blocking his view. He shoved a nearby pillow under his butt and relaxed.

"Well Dr. Rand, I'm here about Carina Hansen. I assume General Beckman contacted you?"

She pulled her bifocals off and slowly leaned forward and studied him for a moment trying to determine why he was really here. Agents don't check up on other agents, especially when they're seeing a shrink.

"Yes she did. I have to say though that this was quite unexpected. Normally agents are on their way to another assignment once their partner is out of commission," she said letting her sarcasm show at the end.

It was one of the things she hated about the intelligence community. Agents were trained to be expendable robots that hid their emotions which made their recovery sometimes impossible. It was considered a sign of weakness for them to discuss their problems with others, even doctors. There were so many that could have been saved had they just been able to talk with someone.

Chuck could sense her hostility and although it wasn't necessarily directed at him, he felt obligated to absorb the barbs she was throwing if the good doctor would listen to him.

"Look Dr. Rand, I wasn't her partner, but I am concerned about her. I feel partially responsible for her condition."

The concern in his voice unmistakable, but she knew agents were trained to change their emotions when required. His eyes however told a different story altogether. There was sadness behind those brown orbs.

"You're not the one who raped her are you?" She hadn't planned on being so blunt, but she had learned long ago that the immediate reaction from a direct question allowed her to read a person.

Chuck furrowed his brows. "What? No, no." _What the hell he thought to himself. Does this woman actually help people?_

"Then why do you feel partially responsible?" Her impression hadn't been wrong, but he did express a resemblance of guilt in his response.

Chuck let out a breath he thought he'd been holding in since he found out about the events that ultimately led to Carina's current condition.

"I need to tell you what happened between us because I fear it may have led to her … her…"

"Psychotic break," replied Rand.

Chuck lifted his eyes from the floor. Just hearing the word tore at his heart. _Way to make me feel better doc._

"I'm going to tell you a hypothetical story that may be of use to you in treating Ms. Hansen," Chuck began. "Obviously that's for you to decide, but anyway here it goes."

He told the doctor everything he knew or could remember about all of his encounters with Carina during his training at the farm beginning with the first time he meet her until the day he pinned her against the wall almost forcing himself on her. He explained about everything that happened at the club, cringing as those feelings came back. The doctor kept her head down taking copious notes of everything he told her.

Finishing, she stood up to look at him. It was rare to find an honest man that cared these days and even rarer to find that quality in an agent. It was obvious that even though he came in here intent on helping Carina, he himself needed to talk to someone.

"Agent Carmichael this wasn't your fault," she said as she sat down next to him.

"She would have had the breakdown anyway. It was a just a matter of time. The DEA didn't do squat about her condition. It's as if they were throwing her away after serving their damn purpose. I see it frequently, especially in female agents. I'm just glad you and Beckman give a damn."

"Maybe so doc, but I just can't shake the fact that I lit the fuse that set her off and it damn near jeopardized my partners life."

Dr. Rand sympathized with him, but this was something that in time he would have to work out for himself. She made a mental note to keep him up to date with Carina's progress.

"I'm grateful you came in to see me," she said smiling for the first time since he came into her office. "Any information I can get about the recent behavior of my patient, the better job I can do in helping them."

Chuck stood up and held out his hand. "Thanks doc. If you need me for anything just let the General know."

"That's good to know Agent Carmichael and I appreciate it," she said as she shook his hand and then turned and grabbed a folder off the desk and handed it to him.

"Here's all the information I garnered from her about what happened during her mission and the men who raped her. The General said to give it to you."

August 10, 2008

1500 hours

Ring Director's Conference Room

Paris, France

Daniel Shaw wore the face of a confident man as he walked into the conference room wearing a smile and nodding at the other attendees. He took a seat against the wall waiting for the Ring director and the deputy directors to enter the room and take their seats at the oval conference room table.

The opportunity to meet all of these men and women in one room at the same time would allow him the chance to put names to faces of the people who were running this organization. It also would give him the chance to actually photograph them using a nifty camera in the breast pocket of his suit coat.

In the last eight months he had amassed quite a bit of intelligence on the Ring and knew it would be quite a feather in his cap with the CIA if he could provide this information to Graham. He felt his greatest accomplishment by far though was the intersect project. Fulcrum and the Ring had made great strides with the project and had taken it further than the CIA ever did. As project leader that would make him a valuable person to both the CIA and the Ring. He'd been in this business long enough to know that if you don't look out for yourself, no one else will.

Getting the information to Graham may be a problem though since he hadn't been able to contact the man. Shaw knew Ring agents were following him and monitoring all his phone calls making it impossible to directly contact the CIA director, but Graham hadn't responded to even their most basic method of communication using an online dating site.

Shaw knew however that he couldn't trust Graham or the CIA so he had decided to play both sides against the other if he had to. If the Ring threatened to harm him or his wife, the information he had was to be sent automatically to the DNI and the director of the NSA in a specially designed lock box. The digitally encrypted keys required to open said box would be sent in a separate package.

If the CIA threatened him or his wife or abandoned them he would join the Ring permanently and do everything in his power to take down the U.S. Intelligence community. Over the years he had collected and stored key information about the dirty little secrets of the CIA that could threaten to undermine U.S. negotiations with not only its enemies, but its allies as well. All major media outlets would get a copy, eventually throwing these organizations into complete disarray.

He finally realized he could control what was happening to his wife. They had been separated since they had started their assignment and he hadn't heard a word from her since. The fact was however, he was beginning to worry about her safety, but whenever he approached the director asking about her whereabouts, he was told not to worry. She was supposedly on some top secret mission for the man and he prayed that she was safe.

"Good morning everyone," the director began. "First order of business is an update on the intersect project by Daniel Shaw. Daniel if you please."

Wearing his badge of confidence, Shaw walked up to the podium and faced the Ring leadership. "Thank you director," he said then pressed the remote bringing up the first slide.

"During the last two and a half months our scientist have been working with Fulcrum scientists to develop two versions of the intersect. The first version will be centrally located and can be accessed from remote terminals throughout the world. The second version is one that can be placed inside the minds of our agents. This ladies and gentleman is the one that by far has the greatest payoff."

"Fulcrum had already developed the first version by the time we became involved, but it is still undergoing some testing. Since that time I have convinced their leadership to pool their resources with ours and work together to make the second version a reality. I can tell you that by this time next month, we will be ready to begin testing it on human subjects."

"While this sounds good there are some obstacles that we need to overcome. First we need break the encryption code on the intersect data that Fulcrum stole from the CIA and merge it with our own. I've hired some of the best hackers in the world to tackle that task and once it's complete we'll merge our data with theirs. Without this data our intersect will be sub-par at best."

"The second problem is the ability of the host to survive after downloading the information. It was this reason the CIA abandoned the human intersect project years ago, however, with the help of a Fulcrum scientist, we believe we have developed a solution that should increase the chance of host survival by fifty percent."

"Dr. Roberts has developed a chemical enzyme that can be injected into host that will beef up the

neuro- circuitry and synaptic connections in the brain allowing information to flow at a faster rate. This new process will allow a greater majority of our agents to download the intersect and survive."

"Excuse me Agent Shaw, but what's become of our plans to acquire the CIA doctors who have knowledge on the subject?"

Shaw was prepared for this question and he knew that the right answer would bring about the desired results. Bryce Larkin was a loose cannon who could screw up his plan and fortunately for him with the right answer, the Ring's plan.

"I recently received word that Fulcrum's attempt to capture Dr. Zarnow and his associates has failed. We haven't heard from the Agent Larkin, the lead agent in charge of the rescue attempt. He has fallen off the grid and may have been captured."

"How much does he know about Fulcrum and the Ring's attempt to build an intersect?"

"He knows everything sir," Shaw answered as he smiled inwardly.

The deputy director was about to speak again when the director cut him off. "I'll issue the termination order on Agent Larkin," he said as he turned to his assistant. "Send everything we know about Larkin to Rafe Gruber."

The director then turned back to Shaw. "How is the good Dr. Jill Roberts, Daniel? I hope you're keeping her happy," he said as a grin spread across his face.

"I've had no complaints yet sir."

August 10, 2008

1600 hours

Sub-Basement Conference Room

CIA Building

Washington D.C.

Chuck walked into the conference room expecting to find someone waiting with a pair of what he called the "James Bond" sunglasses that were now being used to refresh the intersect. Instead he found General Beckman sitting at the table holding said glasses in her hand and inspecting them.

"General?"

Beckman placed the glasses on the table and looked up at him. "Have a seat Agent Carmichael. Did you get everything you needed from Dr. Rand?"

Chuck was confused at the degree of politeness in the Generals question. Add that with the fact that she was waiting on him had him come to only one conclusion. She obviously wanted something.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

The General looked at the folder he'd laid on the table, her expression unreadable. "Have you looked at it yet?"

Chuck narrowed his eyebrows, even more confused. "No ma'am. Should I have? I mean I didn't realize you'd want a report right away."

"I don't have a hidden agenda Agent Bartowski. I'd just like you to read the report and see if you flash on anything. I just received some information from the DEA director about Agent Hansen's mission and I want to know if there is anything in the intersect about Volkoff Industries."

Chuck slammed back in his chair as the intersect began feeding him information.

_A gear_

_An arm holding a hammer_

_Volkoff Industries_

_Headquarters in Moscow_

_Weapons and arms dealer_

_An arm holding a hammer_

_A gear_

Chuck took a deep breath as he recovered from the flash. He turned to look at Beckman who just stared at him anxiously awaiting his response.

"Volkoff Industries is headquartered in Moscow and it sells illegal and stolen weapons throughout the world."

"Very well, read the report and tell me if you flash on anything. I'll be back in a moment," she said as she dialed her phone and walked out of the room.

Chuck opened the folder and began reading Dr. Rand's report. What struck him most about it was how detailed and gory it actually was and it made him feel even more sympathetic to what Carina had experienced. It appears her mission involved a "drugs for weapons deal" and the drug dealers threw her in as a bonus. The thoughts of something like that ever happening to Sarah made his blood boil.

"I flashed on two of the names. Anatoly Popov and Vasily Novikov who appear to have ties Volkoff Industries. Please tell me you're going to send someone after these people General," Chuck said looking at her expectantly.

Beckman let out a long breath that even made Chuck take notice. "While I'd love to go after these people for what they did, I'm going to have to wait until things are right for such a mission. These two guys are minions. Volkoff is the key, but we need to gather more intelligence first and no that doesn't mean I'm forgetting about what they did to Agent Hansen."

"Yes ma'am," Chuck said reluctantly.

Beckman handed him the glasses. "Let's get this refresher out of the way. It shouldn't take but a few minutes and I have a couple things to discuss with you."

Chuck gave the General a nod and slipped them on. The microprocessor inside the glasses activated and images began appearing on the inside of the lenses causing his body to tense as his eyes took in the information, embedding it into his brain.

When the download had finished, he relaxed back into his seat and pulled off the now smoking glasses noticing that a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water was now sitting on the table in front of him. As refreshes go it was one of the quickest he's ever had, but he could feel the effects of a nagging headache coming on, so he downed a couple of the aspirin and washed then down. General Beckman's words brought his attention back to her.

"As you're aware Dr. Zarnow has been working on a new version of the intersect since the old one was destroyed. The architecture for the new program is completely different than the one in your head right now, which will allow us to make additional enhancements."

Chuck furrowed his brows as his interest piqued. "What type of enhancements General?"

"Skill sets Agent Bartowski. The ability to flash and use various languages, martial arts, boxing, wrestling, acrobatics, medical procedures, and operation of numerous devices without having any prior knowledge or experience."

The gist of what she said had the wheels in Chuck's head turning as he imagined situations where those skill sets could become very handy. The mention of medical procedures had him intrigued and it brought back memories when he was a teenager and wanted to be a doctor.

Beckman placed a silver metallic brief case on the table and inserted a special encrypted key releasing the latches. Once the case was opened, she pulled out another pair of dark glasses that appeared identical to ones he had just worn.

"Dr. Zarnow needed a way to find out how these skill sets worked independently so he developed these glasses and embedded the software for a specific martial arts skill within them. Kung Fu I believe," she said as she handed them to him.

Chuck took the glasses and began inspecting them closely. They appeared to be just a regular pair of sunglasses until he noticed a metal node on each side of the frame.

"So I'm guessing the skill works as long as the glasses stay on? During a fight that would be hard to do without some type of band to secure the glasses to your head."

"That may be, but Dr. Zarnow assures me that won't be a problem. What I'd like you to do is try out these glasses in an actual fight. Why don't you go and change into some workout clothes and meet me in the room down at the end of the hall."

As Chuck changed his clothes he wondered how far science was going to push the envelope with the intersect. He'd never told anyone that he always its presence in his head like an added weight reminding him of its existence. The feeling was somewhat comparable to what he felt like after cramming all night for a final exam, his mind full of equations, homework exercises and class notes, expect after the exam his head always felt lighter. With the intersect however the heaviness was always there.

When Chuck entered the room the General had directed him to, he immediately noticed it had been configured into a sparing area complete with mats on the floor. Beckman was standing off to the side.

"How many men would you say you can handle by yourself Agent Bartowski if you were attacked?"

Chuck gave her a questioning look. "I'd say maybe four or more if they're average and two or three if they're above average."

Beckman handed him the glasses. "Put these on and tell me what you feel."

Chuck carefully slipped on the kung fu glasses and immediately felt them secure themselves to the side of his head. He felt himself flash, but instead of seeing pictures or data he saw images of various kung fu moves and immediately knowledge on how to perform kung fu was download into his brain. His arms and legs twitched with anticipation.

"Tell me what you're experiencing Agent Bartowski?"

After the flash finished, Chuck tried to take note of what he was feeling. Tense and on edge was probably the best way to describe it, ready to respond to a threat.

"I don't know General … it's like my mind has taken control of my arms and legs and is ready to perform various kung fu moves, but it's just sitting idle waiting for a threat."

"Ok grab each side of the frames like this," she demonstrated using her own glasses "and take them off."

Chuck did as instructed and handed the glasses back to her.

"How do you feel?" she asked studying him for any signs of adverse reactions.

"Actually I feel fine General."

"Good. Dr. Zarnow designed the program to be defensive only just in case …"

"It didn't work," Chuck said finishing the sentence for her.

"Exactly. It shouldn't work unless there's an attack or an imminent threat. Now put them back on. Six very capable agents are going to come in here in a moment and I'm going to order them to attack you. If I see that you're not capable of handling them, I'll call them off. Do you have any questions?"

"No ma'am" said Chuck as stood in the center of the room and slipped the glasses back on feeling the familiar effects of the flash.

Beckman made a motion with her hand and six agents entered the room and surrounded him. The program began feeding him with various scenarios depending on where the attack would begin. When one of the men made a move, his hands and legs began moving in such a quick and fluid motion that it caught him by surprise. He found he had no control of his movements, his fist and feet moved at will, making contact with each thrust and subconsciously he admired the efficiency of it all. He was surprised when a fist caught him on the right side of his face knocking him backwards and then another fist caught him in the ribs, but he soon found himself quickly back in the fray. No sooner had the fight begun; it had ended as he came out of the flash and found six men were lying unconscious around him. He looked up and saw Beckman standing off to the side with something on her face Chuck hadn't seen before; a smile.

"I'm impressed Agent Bartowski. You just took out six of our best agents in under a minute. How are you feeling?"

Chuck pulled the glasses off and looked down at the men on the floor. He had a vague memory of what happened, but nothing else and that bothered him.

"I'll be a little sore," he said as he grabbed his right side. "Otherwise I'm fine," he said as he paused to look at the glasses again. "These things really work."

August 11, 2008

1000 hours

Basement Conference Room

CIA Substation Building

Los Angeles, CA

Sarah Walker sighed as she walked in and looked at the conference room they had been given. It wasn't overly large, but it was big enough to set up a base of operations for the mission. Old faded photographs of past presidents hung on the dull gray walls that surrounded an old wooden rectangular conference room table that had seen its better days. It was really quite depressing.

Casey grunted and threw a box of files on the table. "Come on in Larkin and make yourself useful."

Sarah began pulling out files the CIA had provided on Agent Evelyn Shaw which included the latest surveillance photographs of her as a Ring agent taken approximately a month ago. Casey sat down, grabbed one of the files and began reading through it. Bryce tried to avoid the pair clearly not interested in what they were doing which didn't get by Sarah. Bryce was never one to perform the research on a mission; that was always her job.

She thought about handing him a mirror just to give him something to do but quickly decided against it. She didn't need to see him primp himself.

"Bryce I need you to write down everything you know about Evelyn Shaw," she said sliding a pad and pen in his direction.

Bryce looked up at her with a gaze that used to solicit a smile from her, but instead he only found frustration. _Well that didn't work so well. Guess I've got my work cut out for me._

"I don't know the woman that well Sarah," he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Besides," he began as he placed his hand on her arm, "don't you have someone coming in that knows her better than any of us?"

Sarah cringed at Bryce's touch and wanted nothing more that to rip his arm out of its socket, but she had to maintain her cover and play the part even if it did make her nauseous. She finally saw clearly for the first time how he had manipulated her emotionally throughout the years to get what he needed. The looks and the touches always leading to the same thing.

It was clear now that she had moved on from him, seeing what he really was, realizing Bryce was never after her heart and it took another man to make her see it. The knocking on the door brought her back to the present.

She removed herself from Bryce's clutches and walked over to the door hoping it was him. She needed it to be him. Being in the same room with Bryce was like being drug back to a time she'd rather not remember. Bryce made her look backwards, but Chuck made her look forward to a future. Playing her role again she pulled down her emotional mask and opened the door.

"Agent Bartowski to see Agent Walker ma'am," he said trying to control the smile that was quickly overtaking his face.

She knew if she stared at that smile too long she'd be a goner, so she turned quickly and spoke.

"Come in Bartowski. I'm Agent Walker and this is Major Casey, NSA and of course you know Bryce Larkin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Walker and it's an honor to be working with you," he said giving her one of big smiles as they shook hands a little longer than necessary.

"Likewise Agent Bartowski," she said allowing herself to smile.

"Major Casey. It's also an honor to meet you," he said as he stuck out his hand only to receive a nod and a grunt from the NSA agent.

Bryce gave Chuck an appraising look then let out a laugh. "Hey Chuck. Looks like you ran into somebody's fist."

Sarah had noticed the bruising on his face and pushed down her concern deciding she'd ask him about it later.

"So you're the agent that knows Evelyn Shaw so well?" Bryce began, a smug look plastered on his face. "I must say I am surprised since you never were one much with the ladies in college Chuck. Just how well do you know Agent Shaw anyway?"

Chuck recognized Bryce's typical power play move and ignored it. He wasn't in charge here; Sarah was and now was his chance to reinforce that support.

"Sorry Bryce, but you're not the agent in charge here. Agent Walker already has that information and if she wants to share that with you then she will."

Sarah decided it was time to change the subject. Bryce would push Chuck just to get a rise out of him and then there would be a fight. Part of her wanted to see Bryce get his ass kicked, but now wasn't the time.

"Well now that you're here Agent Bartowski, I'd like to get started. First," Sarah said as she turned to Bryce, "I'd like you to make contact with Agent Shaw who now goes by …"

"Lawson. Rachael Lawson," replied Bryce.

"Where's she staying?" Sarah asked.

Bryce shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. She's moved."

"How do you get a hold of her then?" Sarah asked beginning to get annoyed at her ex-partner's cavalier attitude.

"I can't. The only time I ever get to see her is at the local Fulcrum office."

Casey slammed his hand on the table. "And you couldn't have told us that earlier?"

Bryce was about to shrug his shoulders again until he saw the look on Casey's face. "She rides the bus to work. My guess is she parks her car somewhere and then catches the bus."

"Look guys I've got a plan," Bryce began. "I think we can take down the Fulcrum cell and grab Agent Shaw at the same time."

"What are you trying to do Bryce, get us all killed. I think that's too risky," said Chuck.

"That's why you'll never be a great spy Chuck. Sarah knows I'm right. We'll catch both her and Fulcrum by surprise in one gigantic raid. First, you and Sarah will go in with me as potential Fulcrum recruits. Then I'll disable the explosives that are set up to destroy the place, grab Agent Shaw and then call in the cavalry."

"How are you going to disable the explosives Bryce? Surely there's a failsafe in place."

"Now you see Sarah," as Bryce put his arm around her only to have her push it off, "that's what Chuck's strengths is; figuring out plots and puzzles. You should have seen him in college. He was the one to always figure out the hard problems. Right buddy? But when it came to women, well let's just say that's a puzzle that Chuck could never figure out," he laughed. "By the way how is Jill?"

Now was not the time he told himself. That's just what Bryce wanted because it was sure to piss Sarah off. The only that kept him from kicking his ass right then and there was the look on Sarah's face.

"Shut up and sit down Bryce," she shouted. "We're not here to reminisce about your time in college. Here's the floor plan of the Fulcrum building. Now I need you to mark it up with any changes that Fulcrum made and I need to know where the trigger is that activates the explosives and how it operates."

"Will you have dinner with me when we're through?" Bryce asked giving her his best smile. "I promise I won't try anything."

Sarah drew in a deep breath. Having dinner with Bryce was the last thing she wanted to do and as far as him not trying anything, well that was a lie. She wanted to spend her evening with Chuck, but she knew she had to give him a little something. Marking up the floor plan was a test for Bryce. The CIA already knew the layout; they just wanted to know how much they could trust him.

"We'll see. Depends on how helpful you are," she answered fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

August 11, 2008

2000 hours

Chuck's Hotel Room

Los Angeles, CA

After hitting the save button, Chuck closed his lap top satisfied with the report he just finished on his experience with what he called the "kung fu" glasses. He had already reviewed the daily intel reports and sent his notes off to Beckman, so he had nothing left but time on his hands until Sarah finished her dinner date with Bryce. The thought of it made him cringe.

She was defiantly making a sacrifice for the greater good on this assignment he thought to himself, so he made a promise to himself to try and cheer her up when she came in. He took the last bite of his pizza and washed it down with a couple swallows of beer and headed to the bathroom to shower.

August 11, 2008

2010 hours

Sarah's Hotel Room

Los Angeles, CA

Sarah threw her purse on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Even though the only thing that she and Bryce had done was have dinner, she felt dirty and couldn't get her clothes off fast enough.

She peeled off her blouse and the pants that contained Bryce's handprints. He made the mistake of putting his hands on her ass and she enjoyed bending his thumb backwards nearly breaking it. He wisely kept his hands to himself after that.

Thankful that she had convinced the young desk clerk to give her two adjoining rooms, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and opened the door that separated her and Chuck's rooms.

"Chuck?"

Chuck was just getting out of the shower when he heard her call his name. "Just a sec," he said as he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a smile as he walked out of the bedroom.

Sarah turned around and was met with one of the best ways she liked to see Chuck. Wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

She wasn't sure if it was the way his hair looked when it was wet, showing its natural instinct to curl, or the wet sheen on his chest. She launched herself at him deciding it was the total package she liked.

Grabbing a handful of wet hair, she attacked his lips with passion as he fell backwards on the bed. He quickly flipped her over and began trailing kisses down her jaw line and her neck as his hand slipped under her t-shirt. She smiled for a moment then kissed him passionately. She loved it when he took charge.

"What are you smiling about?" he whispered, his voice husky and full of lust.

"Nothing, just thinking to myself," she said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Really, at a time like this!"

"That's what I'm thinking about," she moaned as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh.

"So, you going to tell me or am I going to have to make you talk," he said as he started trailing soft wet kiss down her stomach.

She laughed as she grabbed a handful of his wet curls. "You're just going to have to make … meeeeeeeee. Oh shit!"

August 11, 2008

2200 hours

Chuck's Hotel Room

Los Angeles, CA

"I like it when you make me talk," she whispered into his chest. The combination of her warm breath against his skin and the movement of his chest hair made him shiver.

He held her tighter and softly kissed her forehead. "I can tell and I like it when you resist," he laughed.

She slapped his arm. "You enjoy that do you?"

"Yea I do," he said as he drew circles on her stomach, "but I enjoy anytime we can be together, intimately or otherwise."

Sarah looked up and stared into those soft brown eyes "I love you Chuck."

"I love you too Sarah," he said returning her gaze.

"Thanks for the flowers. My room smelled of Gardenias when I first walked in the room," she said

"You're welcome."

"You didn't get upset with the way I had to act with Bryce today did you?"

"Oh I won't lie. I didn't like the way he talked to you and put his hands on you, but I know it's for the mission. I know you love me and that's all that matters."

"Good," she smiled and then leaned down and kissed him slowly and passionately.

"I've got an idea," she said before things got out of hand again. "Let's pick this up in the shower."

"I'm right behind you," he laughed.

August 11, 2008

2300 hours

Chuck's Hotel Room

Los Angeles, CA

"Chuck, where'd those bruises on your face and ribs come from," she asked as she ran the brush through her long blonde hair. She was mad at herself for not asking about them sooner.

"Beckman had me fight six men at once yesterday."

"Do what? What the hell was she thinking?"

"Well she had me try out a pair of sunglasses that Zarnow developed. They give the wearer the ability to perform kung fu."

Chuck cleared his throat and continued when he saw the strange look on her face. "When I put them on, kung fu skills were downloaded into my brain. So Beckman brought in six well train agents to see how well it worked and I have to say it was amazing. It was like an out of body experience. My mind just took control of my entire body during the fight. Once the threat was eliminated, I took the glasses off and I was back in control of again."

Sarah didn't like hearing this one bit and wondered if Beckman waited to do this when the team was split up. That sounds like something she would do.

"You mean the program took control of your mind! That doesn't sound good Chuck. It sounds like she wants to turn you into a weapon of some kind."

Chuck knew he had to calm her down. "Sarah I'm ok. The program was purely defensive. It didn't kick in until someone threatened me."

"I don't like her using you as a guinea pig Chuck," she said pointedly as she got into bed.

"She doesn't have much choice Sarah since these skills and many others will be part of the new intersect. She can't use anyone else."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. This new intersect … it could … change you," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Beckman's not going to let anything happen to me."

Sarah decided to let the discussion drop for now. She was going to have a little talk with a certain General about being left out of discussions that affect the team … well Chuck that is, but the General didn't need to know that.

"I need to talk to you about something else Chuck. I've got a plan on how to extract Agent Shaw and take down the Fulcrum cell, but I want to see what you think about it."

"What's the matter? Don't you like Bryce's idea?" he snorted.

"No I don't, but that's the good thing about my plan. He'll think we're using his idea."

Chuck turned to face her, propping his head with his hand. "Sure honey, go ahead."

"We have to be able to trust Agent Shaw for this to work right. You know her the best. Can we trust her?"

"I think so. I trusted her completely during my training. She was tough, but fair and never deceived me even if her husband gave her a hard time."

Sarah let out a breath. "Yeah, but she's been undercover for almost a year and there's a sanction out on her. That can change a person."

"Yeah," Chuck began, "but she seems like a genuinely good person. Why don't you tell me what your plan is."

"You'll need to make contact with her first."

August 12, 2008

1700 hours

Los Angeles, CA

Once Sarah found out which bus Eve caught at the end of the day, she researched its route and determined that it stopped at a few hospitals. So donning a set of scrubs and a red wig, she boarded the bus at the stop just before the one that Eve used when she went home.

After changing buses twice, Eve finally got off at a shopping mall and walked to her car. Sarah followed her off the bus and jumped into a car that Chuck and Casey had been following her in.

They followed her to her hotel which was actually within two blocks of the Fulcrum building. In the mean time, Sarah had changed into a maid's uniform and put on a black wig.

"You need any help back there?" Chuck asked as he took a peek.

Sarah laughed as she wiggled into her black panty hose. "I might need some help taking them off later."

"Can't you guy's at least wait until I'm not in the car. I can only take so much of this before I need to hurl," Casey moaned.

"All right, we'll give you a break," Chuck laughed.

Casey parked the car off to the side of the main entrance to the hotel and Sarah jumped out of the black sedan and followed Eve to her room. She was back in less than fifteen minutes.

"Sarah let me go up there and talk to her," said Chuck as she jumped back into the car.

"Chuck you don't know her state of mind. She may just shoot you as soon as she opens the door."

"Look, you need her cooperation for the plan to work. Tranking her should be our last resort. She'll freak out and won't trust us," said Chuck. "And," he continued, "I'll wear a vest."

Chuck knew she was thinking about it so he pressed further. "Look you and Casey can wait in the hallway next to her room. There isn't a balcony, so she'll have to leave through the door. I'll call her and if she runs before I get to the room then one of you can trank her. If she doesn't, I'll go in there unarmed and talked to her."

Sarah knew he was right, but that didn't mean she liked it. "Ok fine, but I want to listen in on the phone call. Then we'll decide if you go in."

Chuck made his way into the hotel lobby and sat down in a chair next to a house phone and brought his watch up to his mouth.

"Sarah, Casey, are you in position?"

"Yeah, I'm just west of the door and Casey"s on the east side. Go ahead and make the call."

Chuck picked up the receiver and attached a listening device, then dialed Eve's room number.

"Hello?"

"Eve, this is Charles Carmichael."

Silence was all Chuck heard. "Eve, I need to come up and talk to you. I'm here to help you."

"How do I know you're Carmichael?"

"We worked together on a farm last year. You trained me on how to work the equipment. Oh and remember that night where you, me, the redhead and the old guy went out to find me a girlfriend, but she got wasted and we had to send her home."

After a brief hesitation, Eve replied. "Ok, ok I believe you. Who sent you Carmichael?"

"Eve we can't talk about it on the phone. Let me come up. I'll be unarmed. I'm here to help you Eve."

"Did something happen to Daniel?" she asked, her voice beginning to break up.

"I'll tell you everything I know if you let me come up there. Just don't shoot me though, my girlfriend would get really pissed off," he said as he tried to break the tension.

As soon as he heard her sigh he knew he had her. "Ok, but just you. I know you're not alone, so just you ok?"

"Ok Eve, I'm coming up unarmed with just a cell phone."

"Alright come on up," she said and hung up the phone.

"Sarah, Casey, what do you guys think?"

_A thousand things could go wrong with this. Is my plan worth getting Chuck killed? _ _Damn it, when did I get so emotional._ "Go ahead Chuck, but please be careful. If you get hurt I'm going to kill you myself."

Sarah tightened the grip on her trank pistol when she saw Chuck walk up to the Eve's door. He gave her a reassuring wink then knocked on the door.

"Come in Agent Carmichael. The doors open."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, but my job has me doing a lot of travelling and when I did have time to write, I kept drawing blanks. This chapter is longer than the others because I needed to get to certain point in the story. Thanks for all the reviews and private messages, they really help out. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

**Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 28**

**August 12, 2008**

**1700 hours**

**Eve Shaw's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Come in Agent Carmichael. The door's open."

Chuck turned to each of his partners and motioned that he was going in. He took a long swallow hoping that Eve wouldn't shoot him and if she did that it would be in the chest where his vest would protect him.

He turned the handle and slowly began opening the door only to find the room completely dark. A typical tactic, he thought to himself. Although he couldn't see her, he knew the outline of his body would show up perfectly with the light of the hallway behind him, making him an easy target. Hopefully she could see his hands were in the air.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Sarah and Casey easing their way along the wall making their way to him. He really hoped this could be done without anyone getting hurt.

A red laser beam shot across the room and the familiar red dot appeared on his chest. The lights in the room came on, momentarily blinding him, but he didn't need eyes to feel the gun barrel that had just been shoved in his side. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Close the door Agent Carmichael," she growled.

"I can't do that Eve." he began, letting out a breath, "My partners will not let me stay in here with that door closed." It was the truth too and Sarah made that point very clear.

He got his answer when he felt the gun barrel dig deeper into his side realizing he was fast losing the battle to get this done without someone getting hurt, especially him.

"What do you want Carmichael?" she snapped.

"I'm here to bring you in Eve. This whole assignment of yours has gotten out of hand and you've been left twisting in the wind."

He knew she was thinking about what he said. It felt like hours had passed before she responded.

"Don't move," she said as she eased her way to the other side of the bed, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the door, expecting someone to come charging in.

"Now turn around … slowly," she ordered.

As she motioned for him to sit down in a nearby chair, he noticed a laser pointer mounted on a tripod on the other side of the room that was aiming directly at the door way. It was obviously a trick to make him think she was on the other side of the room when he entered, when she was actually behind the door.

"That's a neat little trick Eve," he began as he studied her. Her eyes were constantly looking toward the open doorway. "You had me thinking you were on the other side of the room."

"It served two purposes," she began as her brown eyes now bored into him. "First as a distraction while I waited behind the door and second to …"

"Determine if my intentions were true. The laser told me exactly where you were standing making you any easy target," he said finishing her thoughts.

The edges of her mouth began to turn upwards. "You always were smart Carmichael, I'll give you that."

"Well I had a good instructor," he said with a sympyhetic smile hoping to gain some of her trust.

"We know better than that," she smirked as she took a seat. "You were just taking the course as a formality. I was told not to ask you any questions during your training, but it was obvious you've had prior experience. Special forces no doubt."

Chuck's face remained stoic as he studied her for a moment. The disheveled bleached platinum blonde hair gave her a wild look and took away the soft features of her face, making her expressions difficult to read. Her eyes however, told him she was leery and guarded.

"I learned some things I didn't know before and you helped with that, but most importantly you helped me get through it." It was true he thought. She was like a drill instructor most of the time, but there were times when her kinder side came out, especially when he was trying to learn CIA procedures. They're worse than the military.

"Like walking into a room where an undercover agent lives … without a weapon," she smirked. "Not very smart Carmichael."

"Really? You think me bringing along a weapon would have caused this situation to become less tense than it is right now?"

Silence came over the two of them. Chuck had made his reasons known for being here and if she wanted to know something, he wanted her to ask. Any unsolicited words on his part now would only make her more cautious. She was after all a trained agent and everything he said would be analyzed. He needed to let her probe and prod to satisfy herself that he wasn't lying to her. She continued to stare at him quietly.

"How'd you find me?"

"We've been following you ever since you stole that … information, but we actually found you while looking for Bryce Larkin." It wasn't a total lie, since they had been looking for Bryce, but he wanted to see what kind of reaction she had to the name.

"That little pompous shit?" she smirked. "He's a traitor and he's working for Fulcrum."

Her reaction didn't surprise him. He was actually glad she saw Bryce for what he was. "Well we have him in custody. He doesn't know …"

"You're here to kill me aren't you?" she asked in a whisper looking not at him but through him. Chuck saw a single tear stream down her face.

He quirked an eyebrow, his mouth slightly open as he held the last thoughts he had before she interrupted. He wasn't expecting the sudden mood change and he wasn't expecting her to say that. It hit him then that he had read her reactions all wrong. She was more scared than she was angry. He sighed as her mood went sullen.

"What? No. No. We're here to bring you in Eve. You should have never been left out here like this, but we also need your help. We need you to contact your husband. He needs your help Eve," he said appealing to duty not only as an agent, but a wife. He needed to offer her something to fight for even if it was Daniel Shaw. That bastard was lucky to have someone like her.

She inhaled a sniffle and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, accepting what she believed was her fate.

"I know how this works. They're cleaning up loose ends and eliminating sources."

It was heartbreaking as he watched the emotions wash across her face, thinking she was going to lose everything, even her life. He had to get through to her.

"Eve," he began softly, "you trusted me once, remember?" He paused to give her time to think back. "And I need you to trust me again. We were sent by General Beckman to bring you in. You've done your duty Eve, now it's time to come back in. I need you to trust me again. It's time to get your life back," he said softly. "Let me help you."

She took a long look at the man sitting before her. Her training told her she should shoot him and run, but she could tell by looking into his eyes that he wasn't lying. Those eyes were pleading with her to do the right thing and trust him.

She suddenly realized she was tired. Tired of being alone, tired of feeling abandoned by the organization she had given her life to, but most of all she was lonely and worried about her husband, even if she was still mad at him. She knew she had to trust someone and the man sitting in front of her was the closest thing she'd ever get. The gun wavered in her hand as she began to give in to her decision.

"I trust you," she said as dropped the gun on the floor and placed her hands in her lap.

Knowing he had to act quickly, Chuck slowly stood up and carefully walked toward her, avoiding any sudden movement. He reached down, picked up the gun and shoved it in his waist band. He held out his hand to her.

"Come on Eve. Let's get out of here," he said softly.

Eve stood up and put her arms around him. "Thank you Chuck. Thank you for getting me out of this mess."

Sarah stood there and watched. She had listened to the entire conversation and no less than four times did she have to fight back the urge to rush in there and trank the woman, but she needed to give Chuck time to talk her down and if she had to admit it, she was curious. This was a side of him she hasn't seen before. A soft spoken man trying to be a friend to someone in need, his words offering hope to a woman who had nearly lost all signs of it. This, she thought, was most likely the Chuck persona before he was kicked out of Stanford, a gentle and kind man trying to help out another. This was his core and it's what's made him the man he is today.

She didn't think she could love him more than she did right now, even if she felt a twinge of jealously at the moment.

Eve stepped back and smiled when she saw Chuck pull out the handcuffs.

"Sorry I have to do this, but its procedure," he said apologetically. She shook her head in understanding. She didn't care. She was just glad this nightmare was over.

**August 12, 2008**

**1800 Hours**

**I-5**

**Los Angeles, CA**

The ride to Castle was taking longer than they had anticipated and Casey's constant growls at the antics of LA drivers was the only thing breaking up the silence in the car. Chuck decided it would be best if he sat in the back seat with Eve and a quick squeeze from Sarah's hand told him she understood.

Eve starred out the window deep in thought. She shouldn't have let Daniel talk her into this mission. They'd been separated for months without seeing each other … for what? So he could get noticed by the higher ups? She thought back to the time when they had first went out. He was the most charming man she had every met and just as handsome. He'd changed though. He wasn't the same person she'd feel in love with and it appeared they now wanted different things. She was desperate to talk to him, to try and salvage what they had left and the only hope of that was sitting next to her.

"Is there any word about Daniel? Is he alright?" Eve asked as her bound hands grabbed one of Chucks. Sarah's head did a half turn, her eyes gazing down at the joined hands. Startled by her outburst, Chuck looked at Sarah then Casey and cleared his throat.

"As far as we know he is. He hasn't made contact with anyone for some time now and no one knows how to contact him." From what Sarah had told him there was always a way for the undercover operative to make contact, but Graham and Daniel Shaw were probably the only ones that knew what it was.

"What about Graham? He knows how to contact him."

Chuck looked at his partners for a sign of how much he could reveal. Sarah turned and gave him a curt nod then turned around. He got both messages.

"Director Graham has been relieved of his duties pending an investigation and he isn't talking."

Eve's expression turned from surprise, to shock, and then to anger. "Please tell me Mathews isn't in charge now?"

Chuck completely understood her reaction. Mathews was a traitor who worked for both Fulcrum and the Ring, and Arthur Graham, the only man who knew how to contact her husband, wasn't cooperating.

"No. He's been arrested."

She only shook her head then turned to stare out the window again.

Sarah sat in the front seat and clenched her jaw. A streak of jealously had clawed its way into her mind ever since the car ride had begun. She was actually surprised by the sudden emotion; since it's something she's never really experienced. Maybe it was the fact they had a history together. Maybe it was the fact she was hugging him when she walked in the room. Maybe it was because they were sitting in the back seat together and she was holding his hand. One thing was for sure … she didn't like it. She knew she had to push those emotions away and clear her mind. She cursed herself again for having those feelings because she knew he was just doing his job.

Noticing they were about five miles from the exit they need to take, Chuck pulled out a black cloth sack and placed it on his lap.

"Eve, I need to blind fold you until we reach our destination," he said apologetically.

"I'm surprised you haven't done that already," she smirked.

"Well you're not exactly a prisoner."

"I guess the cuffs are just costume jewelry then," she said flatly.

Chuck sighed. "Just following my training."

"I know. Sorry about that," she said as Chuck slipped the blind fold over her head.

**August 12, 2008**

**1800 Hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Burbank, CA**

Chuck asked Casey to take Eve down to Castle and put her in a holding cell while he talked to Sarah. She'd been awfully quiet during the car ride and he wanted to know what made her give him that curt look earlier, although he had a real good idea what it was.

He placed a hand on shoulder. "Sarah, can we talk a minute before we go in?"

She knew it was wrong to be jealous and thought she was properly dealing with it, but he obviously noticed something. She gave him half smile and he knew right away something was wrong.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing's bothering me. Now let's get down there," she answered without looking at him, making a move to enter the building.

Chuck didn't believe it for an instant. She was pissed off about something.

"Sarah we both know something's bothering you. I thought we agreed to talk about these things?"

Damn it she hated when he was right and she was upset with herself for acting this way. After the incident in the club, they had agreed to be honest with each other as soon as something was bothering one of them and she was in the process of already breaking that promise.

"I guess it's the first time I've seen you interact on a personal level with another woman beside myself or your sister. I am very proud of what you did … talking her into coming in without it resorting into gun play, but it was hard for me to listen to you talk like that to another woman. I don't know what I'd do if you ever had to really get close to another woman. I guess it's not so much what you said, but how you said it. I know it's stupid, but it's just the way I feel."

Chuck knew he shouldn't smile, but he couldn't help it. "Sarah Walker, are you jealous?"

"What? No. No, I'm not." But Chuck didn't believe it.

"Sarah you realize everything I did was just to get her to come in peaceably so we can get her assistance in taking down the Fulcrum cell. She's actually a nice person and I hope a friend, but that's as far as it goes. There's only one woman I love with all my heart. There's only one woman that means the world to me. You're my life Sarah," he whispered as he leaned down and pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. "And don't you forget it," he smiled after he broke the kiss.

"You always know how to make me feel better don't you?" she laughed softly, wiping a tear from her eye. "I knew it was stupid and I was really trying to not be jealous. I'm sorry."

Chuck gazed at the love of his life and smiled. "Don't be sorry Sarah. Besides I think I'm way ahead in the jealousy game. You are such a beautiful woman. I see how other men look at you and yeah I sometimes fight back the green eyed monster, but then I realize that you love me. So if you start feeling like that again," he began, starring into her eyes as he moved closer to her, "just remember how much I love you," he whispered as his lips brushed hers, beginning another round of passion. Unfortunately, a number of loud grunts from behind caused them to break the kiss.

"Since you two don't have anything better to do than play tonsil hockey, why don't you go get the four of us something to eat. Hopefully I won't feel as nauseous when you get back," Casey growled and went back in the building.

**August 12, 2008**

**2000 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sarah walked into the interrogation room where a tired looking Eve Shaw sat, her handcuffs secured to the table. General Beckman and the three members of Team Bartowski agreed that Sarah should be the one in the room to debrief Eve since Chuck hadn't actually performed one before as a CIA agent, but more importantly because he was too close to his former trainer. Casey was out because his brute force approach wasn't required. So both men were relegated to watching and recording the event.

"Hello Agent Shaw. I'm Agent Walker," she began as let her professional mask slip into place. "General Beckman's ask that I debrief you on your undercover operations in Fulcrum and the Ring. Is there anything you'd like to say before we begin?"

Eve eyed the blonde agent for a moment. She knew who Sarah Walker was, a top spy whose name was a legend at the farm and throughout the CIA. Rumor was she was Graham's protégé, destined for a leadership position in the CIA. She was also a very beautiful woman who definitely had a thing for Carmichael or perhaps more than that.

She also knew who John Casey was, a top agent in his own right and the NSA's best assassin. They were both teamed up with her former trainee, who was most likely a former Special Forces member and on his way to becoming a top agent. These three had to be the tip of the spear in the war against Fulcrum and possibly the Ring.

"No Agent Walker. Go ahead with your questions."

Two hours later found both women tired and stiff from sitting in the uncomfortable government issued chairs. Sarah stood up and stretched as Casey entered the room and disconnect the handcuffs from the chair. As debriefings go, this was by far one of the easiest ones she's done. Eve Shaw had been helpful and polite throughout the whole process and some of the things the woman had to go through tugged at her heart as a female agent.

They found out she had to sleep with her Ring superior not four days into her assignment. He called it a loyalty test to see if she could keep things from her husband. Sarah saw through it as a power move and it was something she had experienced on one of her prior deep cover assignments. It was no doubt a move to separate her from her husband, in fact Sarah thought, her whole damn mission seemed to be geared toward that.

Chuck had flashed on some of the names and missions she mentioned and put them in his report to General Beckman.

**August 13, 2008**

**0700 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"It's good to see you back safely Agent Shaw."

"Thank you ma'am. It's good to be back," she smiled; glad to be out of handcuffs and that retaining cell.

"I've read Agent Carmichael's report on your debriefing. There is some valuable intel here that can be used in our war against Fulcrum and the Ring, but I have one question. How positive are you that Bryce Larkin is Fulcrum?"

Eve took a breath and began. "As positive as someone with my training and experience can be General. He constantly bragged about how he had made the CIA believe his undercover story and to prove it he supplied Fulcrum with intel that someone in the agency provided him. He moved up the chain fast in the western regional division of Fulcrum and has been involved with something they call the intersect project."

"When Fulcrum was unsuccessful in breaking into the data Bryce stole, he pulled the Ring into the mix. Now both organizations are working together to build this super computer. Read his reports ma'am. If this information isn't in there, then you have your answer. If he's not a traitor, he's the best damned undercover agent I've ever seen."

Beckman paused as she considered everything Eve had told her. She had in fact read all of Larkin's reports and there was no mention of the Ring being involved with building the intersect. This was serious.

"Agent Shaw, do you know how to contact your husband?"

"Yes ma'am I do. In spite of Director Graham's orders, Daniel told me how to contact him should I need to."

"Very well. We've recently received intel that the Ring has put out a hit on you. You're going to have to fake your death Eve, I'm sorry."

"I understand ma'am. I wish I could have been more helpful while under cover, but neither organization really gave me much to do. I told Agent Walker everything I knew."

"You can still be helpful to us. This team is going to take out the Fulcrum cell where you've been working and we need your help. I need you to continue going to work and gathering as much information as you can in a two day time period on the layout of the building and any and all security systems including booby traps. You'll pass the information off to Agent Walker. On the day of the attack Agent's Walker and Carmichael will accompany Larkin into the Fulcrum cell as new recruits. Once in, they'll be able to coordinate the attack and capture or kill any key Fulcrum leaders. Agent Walker will shoot you with a trank pistol to give the impression you've been shot and killed."

"Excuse me General, but why are you using Larkin? The man is dangerous and shouldn't be trusted."

"We're taking advantage of his infatuation with Agent Walker to assist us in breaching the building. He's been told that if he helps with this mission that he will be paired up with Agent Walker again."

Eve glanced over at Sarah for a moment then looked back at the screen. "I understand general. I assume the cleaner teams will transport me back to a safe location after my fake death?"

"Yes. We'll bring you back here where you'll remain until we figure out a plan for you to contact your husband."

"Will your absence today be noticed by Fulcrum?"

"I don't believe so General. I don't have a superior since I work for the Ring, and I've taken time off before and have never been questioned."

"Very well. Good luck Agent Shaw."

Chuck decided to go out and grab everyone some breakfast and after threatening Casey with further displays of affection with Sarah, the big man decided he should go along also. That left Sarah and Eve alone in Castle which was Chuck's plan all along. He wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other. He assumed it would be verbal communication.

"Nice place you have here Agent Walker."

"Yeah … it's a place to work," she answered as she opened a file in front of her.

"So how do you like the assignment?" Eve pried.

"It's good … you know. Just another assignment," Sarah answered suspiciously, keeping her eyes on the file. She really didn't want to talk to this woman.

"How's Carmichael doing?"

Sarah closed the folder and looked at the woman. "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to know Agent Shaw?"

"No need to get upset Agent Walker. I'm a spy and I'm just curious how my former student is doing and why he's teamed with the best CIA and NSA agents, that's all."

Sarah got out of her seat and made her way to the former brunette until she was face to face her.

"That's classified," she snapped, all the while staring her down. "And it's none of your business."

"Well to be honest, I really don't care why you three are teamed together, but I do care about my former students, especially the ones like Carmichael."

Now Sarah was seeing red. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Eve put her hands on her hips and glared back. "Don't be coy Agent Walker. I know you and Larkin have or had a thing for each other. Hell I knew it before I even met Larkin. What I want to know is what your intentions are with Carmichael? I hope he's not a fling while you get over your traitorous boyfriend or maybe Bryce still is your boyfriend."

The punch came out of nowhere and Eve soon found herself dazed, the familiar taste of blood on her lips. She wiped her mouth and looked at the blood on her hand and smiled.

"Why don't we settle this the old fashioned way … in the dojo. You up for a little sparring match Agent Walker?"

Sarah tilted her head and smirked. "Bring it on bitch."

Before the sparring began, Sarah called Chuck and asked him to bring her some chocolate croissants from a bakery on the other side of town. She wanted to make sure she and the brunette in hiding had enough time to settle their differences. Reluctantly he gave in to her request, even after explaining the closer bakery had the better pastries.

The women entered the dojo clad in their workout clothes, their hair in a tight bun. After a brief warm up period, they went into their fighting stance and began circling each other.

"Well are just going to stand here all …"

Eve never finished her sentence as Sarah hit her with a hard right in the face knocking her backwards.

"Pretty good Agent Walker. At least you don't hit like a girl."

"I've got a lot more of those for you," Sarah said as she ducked a punch.

Eve then threw a round house that missed her opponent by mere inches, throwing Sarah off just enough for Eve to follow up with left jab to the face. Sarah wiped the blood and smiled as she circled her opponent.

"So what's the deal with you and Carmichael, Walker? Is it real or another one of your affairs with a partner," Eve huffed as she landed a punch to Sarah's stomach. "Everyone knows about your affairs with your partners."

"What Chuck and I have is none of your business," she replied as her round house hit its mark, knocking the bleach blonde to the floor.

Eve looked up and smiled. "Well at least you call him by his first name," she finished as she stood up.

"You don't have a shot with him, so you can quit wasting your time Ms. Peroxide," Sarah replied vehemently ducking another punch.

"Who said I wanted a chance. I'm just looking out for him and it's obvious he's in love with you, but you … you're harder to read. Of course you're a spy so lying comes easy to you," said Eve as she threw another punch.

Sarah had heard enough and was tired of playing around. It was obvious her opponent was taunting her, so she decided to end it once and for all.

"I don't believe you and I'm not lying to him. I saw you hugging him, holding his hand in the car and I know you were his trainer at the farm. What's the matter, hubby not taking care of you? Looking for a little action on the side?"

Sarah knew it was dirty to use the current circumstance with her husband against her, but all's fair in love and war and all she needed was for her opponent to make one mistake. It appeared her words hit their mark if the enraged look on the woman's face was real. Eve made a move to attack, and Sarah saw the opening she was looking for.

Eve couldn't believe Walker had thrown her husband into this fight. Her anger grew such that she dropped her guard and charged the blonde. Two hard jabs to the face and Eve was on her back seeing stars.

Sarah straddled her downed opponent and glared at her. "For your information Agent Shaw, I love him and he loves me. So don't let me ever hear you question my commitment to him again. Do you understand me?"

Eve looked up at the woman who had just laid her flat on her back and smiled. "Good, that's all I wanted to know."

Sarah gave her a confused look. "If you let me up Agent Walker I'll explain."

Sarah got up, waiting for either the fight to resume or an explanation.

"I had to know for sure where your loyalty was before the mission," Eve said as she got up off the mat, realizing she needed to clarify her response, as Sarah was ready to pounce again.

"Easy … not to your country Walker… to Carmichael. Since the mission involves both men, I needed to know if it came down to it, where you feelings were."

Sarah looked at the woman like she had a third eye. "You mean you did this just to find out if my relationship with Chuck was real? Why didn't you just ask me?"

Eve just gave her a grin as she wiped her face with a towel. "I'm a spy Walker. I had to do it my own way."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "First of all, Bryce is a traitor and a douche bag. Anything we may have had died a long time ago and Chuck … well let's just say he's everything to me."

The happiness on Eve's face put Sarah at ease. "Ok, ok. I'm happy for both of you," Eve replied as she put her arm around the blonde's shoulder, causing Sarah to give her an apprehensive look.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. The guys will be back with breakfast soon and for what it's worth, I'm hope everything works out for both of you."

**August 13, 2008**

**1000 hours**

**Basement Conference Room**

**CIA Substation Building**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"Ok Bryce. Have you finished marking up the floor plan for us?" Sarah asked as the four walked into the conference room.

"Yeah," Bryce responded, handing over the marked up schematics, letting his hand brush against hers.

"I've identified where all the security devices are and where the explosives are located. The switch that operates the explosives is triggered by a cell phone and every agent has it on speed dial."

Casey smiled to himself as he realized how simple it would be to block all cell phone calls in the building with a little NSA magic. He made a mental note to add the necessary equipment to his list.

"Thanks Bryce. You've been a big help," she said giving her mark a smile to reinforce her false interest.

Bryce winked and gave her a dazzling smile of his own. "Anything for you Sarah."

Chuck and Casey both had to fight the urge to roll their eyes, the latter fighting back the urge to vomit.

"Well," Bryce began, running his hand through his for effect, "if you guys don't need me, I'd like to go work out. I suppose I need a chaperone?"

"Yeah," Sarah responded without looking up. "Agent Bartowski would you please go to the gym with Bryce."

Chuck stood up and closed his file. "Yes ma'am," he smiled, sensing an opportunity.

**August 13, 2008**

**1030 hours**

**Gym**

**CIA Substation Building**

**Los Angeles, CA**

The average sized gym and workout room was fairly empty when Chuck and Bryce stepped out from the dressing room and without a word exchanged between the two, they each went their separate ways.

Bryce started on the weight machine while Chuck chose to start with simple calisthenics to warm up. It wasn't long before Bryce decided to make their workout into a challenge hoping to best his former roommate.

"I have to say man; you've come a long way since Stanford," Bryce said as he took a breather on the weight machine. Chuck just shrugged, continuing his leg squats. Just the nagging voice of the man had him focusing on his rhythm.

"Look, as long as we're both working out and since there aren't many people in here, why don't we make this interesting."

Chuck grabbed a couple of towels and threw one forcefully to the other man. "What do you have in mind?"

Bryce caught the rolled up cloth just before it smacked him in the face. Startled for a second, he took a breath to answer the question.

"A contest."

Chuck furrowed his eyebrows. Everything with Bryce had be measured, weighed and inspected for traps and lies. One thing he knew for sure about his former best friend was that the wheels in his head were always thinking and scheming. Bryce would have made an excellent thief he thought.

"Contest? What kind of contest?"

"To see who can out do the other while we work out. You game buddy?"

For a moment the confident, yet boyish look on Bryce's face reminded him of the man he used to know at Stanford. They had faced off many times while in college. Video game marathons, hide and seek with dart guns in the library, and a little basketball. Back then he thought Bryce would be his friend forever, but time and events had changed all that. Now they were little more than acquaintances, their friendship just a part of an old memory.

"Sure. You pick the first exercise."

They'd been competing with each other for almost an hour and no matter how much it pained him, Chuck reluctantly let Bryce win about half of the contests, remembering they still needed him for the mission. The shorter man laughed at him when he had chosen jumping rope as one of the exercises.

"Come on Chuck! Pick something you're good at."

"That's the challenge Bryce, unless you're giving up already," Chuck teased as he pulled off his now severely saturated t-shirt.

Bryce narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Fine, but I hope no one's watching."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I know you did some boxing in college Bryce and jumping rope is one of the methods used for training."

"Kick boxing," Bryce corrected. "And I hated jumping rope."

After ten minutes of trying to keep up with the taller man, Bryce just stood near the door way and watched as Chuck performed maneuvers with a jump rope he'd never seen before. He was so mesmerized that he didn't see Sarah and Casey walk in to the gym. It was only when he heard Casey's grunt that he turned to face the two.

"I thought you were working out Larkin, not man watching," Casey snickered.

Sarah had yet to take her eyes off of her boyfriend, as she watched him dance with the jump rope. It was one of the hottest things she'd ever seen. The sound of the steady rhythm of the rope contacting the floor was hypnotizing, but the gleam of sweat on Chuck's chest was what had gotten her attention. Remembering her mission, she reluctantly tore her eyes away from her lover, and back to her mark, who apparently was talking to her. She didn't care so she cut him off.

"What are you all doing here Bryce? I thought you wanted to work out?"

"I have been," he said proudly. "Chuck and I have a little bet going on."

She turned back to the hypnotizing sound as Chuck was now slowly spinning in a circle, the cadence of the rope never changing.

"What's the challenge?" she asked curiously.

"We each alternate in selecting an exercise and see who can out do the other. I was ahead until this. Now we're tied, but I get to choose next," he grinned and turned back to Chuck. "Hey man, you win. Take a break, you going to need it," he laughed.

Chuck grabbed a towel, wiped his face and walked over to the group. "Agent Walker, Major Casey," he nodded.

"I have to say Chuck, I didn't expect you to do so well, and it looks like we're tied. Appears you're not the clumsy nerd you used to be," Bryce said as he brushed the out of place hairs his from his face. I get to pick the last challenge."

"Ok Bryce, don't keep me in suspense."

"Kickboxing ," he grinned.

Chuck had to fight the muscles in his face that were attempting to form a smile. He was so looking forward to this.

Bryce leaned over and whispered to Sarah. "I was kickboxing champ at Stanford in my junior and senior years."

Chuck had heard what he said and there was no way for him to forget that, since Bryce mentioned that achievement almost every day for their last two years of college.

"Yes Bryce I remember. Can we get started now?"

Bryce gave him a slap on the back. "That's cool. Maybe I can teach you a few things you know."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he went to get the gloves and head gear. This was going to be so much fun he thought to himself.

"Hey Sarah," Bryce began. "If you and Casey got time, why don't you stay and watch. I'll try and be easy on him since he's needed for the mission in a couple days," he smiled.

"Here are your gloves and head gear Bryce," said Chuck as he walked over to Casey to get his gloves laced up.

"You may need the head gear Chuck, but I don't. I don't intend to let you hit me in the face."

Wanting to keep things fair, Chuck threw both sets of head gear to the corner of the room. He didn't want Bryce to have anything to complain about.

"Bryce please wear the head gear. You never know, Agent Bartowski may get in a lucky punch and we don't want anything happening to that face of yours," she said cringing internally.

"Nope, don't need it," he replied, "but could you lace up these gloves for me."

Casey grumbled as he began lacing up Chuck's gloves. "You're a lucky bastard you know that."

"I know," Chuck smiled.

"Just don't kill him Bartowski. We still need him for the mission."

"Don't worry Casey. I'm just going to teach him some manners," he said Chuck right before Casey inserted his mouth piece.

The two men tapped their gloves and began cautiously circling each other, using their foot work, quick jabs and kicks to test each other's boundaries and weaknesses.

Out of nowhere, Bryce threw a left which was a faint for the follow up leg kick to the stomach. Chuck dodged both assaults, keeping an ever vigilant watch on his opponent's eyes. It was one of the first things his martial arts instructor in the Navy had taught him.

While Bryce was trying to momentarily regain his balance from the missed kick, Chuck landed a well placed left jab in his nemesis's face, causing the smaller man to nearly loose his balance.

The two men continued to circle each other, watching for an opening. Chuck moved in a little closer, preventing Bryce from landing a kick, but opening up the possibility for him to throw a punch. Bryce didn't fail him as he landed a left to Chuck's midsection and a right to his face.

He smiled to himself as saw Bryce move his right hand back and out of position just as he also prepared to deliver a punch with his left. After observing the same vulnerability thing twice more, Chuck calculated his attack.

"Casey, what the hell is Chuck doing. Bryce has landed some decent punches, but he hasn't really hit him back."

"Easy Walker. Chuck doesn't fight like that. He setting Bryce up, looking for a weakness before he attacks. I saw him do the same thing at the farm with Shaw."

Bryce was starting to relax as he interpreted Chuck's lack of punching as a sign of fear. The smaller man was growing more confident by the second and with a small distraction, he would pounce.

"Come on Chuck. Don't be afraid to hit …"

Bryce threw a left jab, but before it landed, Chuck moved to his left and caught Bryce on the jaw with a wicked left jab, momentarily stunning him. The right cross that quickly followed however sat the smaller man on his ass.

Chuck stood back willing his opponent to get up off the floor. He had never been more focused and it was time for some payback.

Bryce tried to laugh off what he saw as a lucky punch. Inside however, he was furious.

"That's pretty good buddy," he replied faking a laugh and rubbing his jar.

Bryce feigned a stumble as he got up, wanting catch his opponent in a moment of confusion, but Chuck was waiting to strike. As he stood up, he tried to quickly move forward and land a right hook. He only saw a glimpse of Chuck's right foot just before it made contact with the left side of his face.

He laid there for a second, hearing a voice counting, "four, five, six, seven, eight …"

Bryce shook out the cob webs in his head and stood up, wobbling backwards before he regained his balance. He looked at his opponent and after seeing two men in front of him, closed his eyes for a second hoping there would be just one when he opened them again. Taking a wary glance, he let out a breath wondering what the hell just happened.

Feeling frustrated, he put his hands up ready to continue the fight. He moved closer and Chuck smiled outwardly when he saw the serious look on Bryce's face. When Bryce saw the smile, he faltered and Chuck took advantage of it throwing an upper cut to the jaw followed by a left hook to the face.

Bryce stumbled backwards and only the wall kept him from falling down. As the vision of three opponents eventually merged into one, he realized Chuck knew quite a bit about boxing. Still he convinced himself he had a chance, so he moved back into position, realizing due to his lightheadedness, he had to fore go any sudden movements, especially kicks, so he concentrated on his boxing skills.

They circled each other and Bryce waited for another attack to his face, knowing it now was his weak point. In doing so he left his body open and Chuck moved in, taking advantage of the opening.

Bryce felt the air leave his chest as he bent over from the combination of punches to his gut. It was his final mistake as Chuck pummeled him with an upper cut knocking Bryce to the floor, his now consciousness gone.

With a look of satisfaction, Chuck spit out his mouth piece and walked over to Sarah and Casey.

"Now that felt good."

**August 13, 2008**

**2000 hours**

**Chuck's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Their two bodies were intertwined, covered only by sheets in the dimly lit room. A mass of blonde hair was draped over Chuck's bare chest as he quietly played with the ring finger of her left hand, his mind deep in thought.

"You're quiet tonight," she said softly without opening her eyes. "Something you want to talk about?"

His thoughts disappeared at the sound of her voice. Well that was nothing new, especially when she spoke with that voice, a voice so soft and sexy that it erased his conscious thought and made his stomach do flips and his heart pound. If she ever found out that that voice used in combination with those baby blues was his kryptonite, he'd be a goner and her slave forever. He smiled inwardly. The thought of being Sarah Walker's slave was job he would definitely look forward to. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"No. Just thinking," he said as he slid his left hand under the sheet and placed it on her stomach. She smiled and purred at his touch.

"About?"

"Us," he spoke without thinking. Damn that voice of hers! There was no way he would tell her exactly what he was thinking about. It was too early to having those thoughts he said to himself. He knew her well enough though that she would keep asking and would get mad if he didn't tell her. The pot just called the kettle black, he laughed inwardly.

A guy's got to have some thoughts though, but it was too late. She had already removed her head from his chest to look him in the eye. Not good.

"What about us?"

Damn it! It was her full blown press, even if she didn't realize it. He could swear he was now drooling.

"Just the future you know. I mean … hope they keep us together … as partners."

She gave him a dazzling smile and a soft kiss on the lips then laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I think we'll be partners for a long time."

He rolled her softly on her back and stared into those bright blue eyes. "I hope so," he whispered and leaned down and captured her lips.

**August 15, 2008**

**0700 hours**

**Basement Conference Room**

**CIA Substation Building**

**Los Angeles, CA**

The three members of Team Bartowski were seated at the conference table going over last minute details of the mission. It was actually pretty straight forward. They were to walk into the Fulcrum building with Bryce as rogue CIA agents looking to join Fulcrum. Once inside, the three agents would take out key people, including tranquilizing Evelyn Shaw, and assist in coordinating the attack for Casey and his backup teams when they stormed the building. When the mission was complete, Bryce would be taken back to Washington to await his judgment and Eve would be taken back to Castle. Sure the plan had holes, but that's what they got paid to do.

"Ok," Sarah began, "we've looked at Eve's notes and she's identified two guards at each of the entrances, here and here. The 500 pounds of C-4 explosives are located under a false floor in the center of the first floor, right here. She also confirmed Bryce's story that the only way to detonate the C-4 is by a phone call."

"How did the notes Bryce made on the building plans compare to Agent Shaw's notes and the blue prints the CIA has?" Casey asked.

"Surprisingly they're spot on," Sarah answered, "which could be a ploy."

"Where is Agent Shaw going to be when we get there?" Chuck asked.

"She'll be waiting just inside the entrance area talking to a Fulcrum agent who has a crush on her," Sarah said. "Once we're inside, she'll stay close so I can trank her."

"How's her death going to look real when we're only using a trank pistol?" Chuck inquired.

"I gave her some blood bags to wear under her shirt and across her chest. When the dart hits, it breaks the bag. It'll look just like she got shot."

"What happens if Larkin doesn't play nice and tries to take you or kill you?" Casey asked.

"Actually we're going in assuming he's going to do just that," she said.

"If he does betray us, he won't do anything right away. He has a tendency to gloat over his conquests," Chuck added.

"So," Sarah began, looking at Casey, "if that happens we'll use the code word "party". If you hear that word from either Chuck or myself, you set off the EMP, which will kill all the cell phones, cameras and other electrical devices. Then you breach the building. Chuck and I will try to stay out of the way if we can and not get caught in the cross fire."

"And if everything goes as planned, either one of you will hit the emergency locator button on your phone or you'll use the phrase "green eggs and ham"," Casey growled as he turned to glare at Chuck. "Then I'll set off the EMP."

"Hey I can't help it if I like Dr. Seuss. Besides, I don't think that's a phrase your likely to hear in building full of Fulcrum agents."

Sarah smiled at Chuck's response. He could surely brighten up a mission.

"Ok Casey, you take off and set up your teams. Chuck and I will get Bryce.

**August 15, 2008**

**0900 hours**

**Fulcrum's West Coast Headquarters**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck and Sarah followed Bryce into the Fulcrum building as planned and into what looked like a conference room, except there wasn't a table and only two chairs. It was definitely a trap, but before either could do anything, Tommy Delgado and about six Fulcrum agents stormed into the conference room. Tommy threw Bryce a weapon and the former best friend moved to stand behind Chuck.

"Well this is a nice party you've thrown for us Bryce, but I don't see any gifts."

Tommy just laughed. "This room is sound proof and lined with lead Agent Walker, so I'm afraid Major Casey will never hear you code word. But we do have presents for both of you. Bryce, why don't you give Agent Carmichael or should I say Agent Bartowski his gift now."

Bryce just smiled then his face turned into look of hate as he raised his gun and pistol whipped his former roommate.

Chuck fell to the floor with a thud, his mind going in and out of consciousness as blood trickled down the back of his neck.

"Chuck!" Sarah screamed, as she tried to break away from the two thugs that held her, tears streaming down the pained look on her face.

Bryce leaned down next to Chuck and smiled. "Thought you were pretty smart didn't you? You think I didn't know how well you scored on Fleming's test … buddy," the last word dripping with sarcasm. You think I don't know about you and Walker," he screamed and turned to glare at his former partner. "You guys should really check out the personnel at your substation."

Tommy walked over to Bryce and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What are you talking about Larkin? What test and who is Professor Fleming?"

"All in good time Tommy, all in good time. It was my ace in the hole and now I'm playing it."

Bryce stood up and walked over to Sarah, and cupped her face. "We were so good together. We could have had it all, but you gave it up for what? That excuse for a man down there," he hissed as he turned to look at Chuck.

"We can still be together," he said turning back to her, "you and me and you know why? Because you're still in love with me Sarah," he said softly as he began to lean into her. Her response was quick and unmistakable as she spat in his face.

"Screw you Bryce. You're just a jealous little man. You don't even deserve to stand in Chuck Bartowski's shadow you traitorous bastard," she screamed, her voice full of venom.

Bryce pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face then hit her hard with the back of his hand. He stood silently for a moment and then he laughed, a deep hearty laugh, and his eyes had the look of a crazy man.

"You still wearing those throwing knives on your thigh … Sarah," he said as he reached under her skirt.

"And if you hit me, I hurt him Sarah. Maybe a spinal cord injury since we don't need him to walk," he laughed again.

Sarah clenched her jaw as Bryce slowly ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, watching her the entire time. He released the holder, letting the knives fall to the ground.

"This was a trap … for both of you," he said as he stood up. "When the Ring finishes the intersect, Bartowski will be its host and do our bidding. You know why? Because we have you, Sarah. He'll do anything to protect you because he's so whipped aren't you … buddy," Bryce laughed as he looked down at Chuck who was beginning to stir.

"Let me in there," Eve Shaw demanded of the two guards in front of the conference room door. She knew something had gone wrong. It had been too long and the building wasn't being stormed by federal agents.

"Sorry Agent Lawson, but this is Fulcrum business and we have orders to keep you out."

She backed away to think. She could pull her gun and shot the two idiots, but then Chuck and Sarah may die before she can kill the rest of them. She wanted to call Casey, but didn't have the phone number. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Chuck was wide awake now, but he didn't want to make any sudden movements and take a chance on Sarah getting hurt. He'd heard everything and if his head didn't hurt so badly, he would to pull out his knife and slit Bryce's throat ear to ear.

Fulcrum or at least the people in this room now know he is a viable host for the intersect, but that would have to wait. He needed to help Sarah before they took her away. Then it hit him. Carefully, he reached inside his jacket and retrieved them. He knew it was their only chance as he slipped on the sunglasses.

He felt the frames tighten snuggly against the side of his head as they had done before. Images of kung fu maneuvers crossed his eyes and his body stiffened as he prepared for the fight.

"Pick him up," Bryce ordered. We need to move before their team breaches the building."

Two of the thugs grabbed each of his arms and picked him up; leaving Chuck's back facing the majority of the enemy agents and Sarah. A flash of fear crossed his mind as he thought how he may hurt her unwillingly by using the glasses, so he focused his mind to convince his mind that she was not a threat. He only hoped it worked.

The thugs turned him around and Sarah immediately recognized the sunglasses. They had argued about him using them because of what they did to him, but the argument quickly faded away. She prepared herself to help as best she could.

Since the skills only worked if he was threatened, he had to wait for them to make a move. Sarah seemed to read his thoughts as she recalled how the glasses work, so she made her move hoping that her being threatened would activate the kung fu skills.

She stopped down hard on the foot of the guard to her right who screamed in pain, momentarily releasing her. He reared his hand back and smacked her across the face. Chuck made a movement toward her and two of the men raised their guns toward him. Immediately the intersect skill calculated all movements for each of his appendages and told them to attack.

With one move, Chuck knocked the guns out of their hands and with a viscous kick, broke the knee of the other man. He then spun and caught Tommy in a wicked round house, sending the Fulcrum leader to the ground. Bryce tried to pull out his gun, but a hard elbow to the face had him seeing stars before his lights went out and he landed on the floor.

Sarah took the opportunity to stomp her heel into the foot of the other guard and as he bent over in pain, she hit him with a viscous right hand. The man stumbled and fell and his head made a cracking sound as it hit the floor. When she turned around, she found everyone lying on the floor and Chuck just staring at her.

"Chuck, it's me baby. Please take off the glasses. It's over. We're safe … I'm safe."

He stood there looking at her, the intersect skill telling him to attack. His head began to hurt and he bent over, screaming in pain. Sarah ran over and ripped the glasses from his head.

"Chuck," she said, pulling him into a hug. "It's over ok."

He tried to focus his eyes as his own consciousness took over. "Sarah? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No. I'm fine. Are you hurt?"

"Just the back of my head," he replied as he reached around and felt the goose egg.

"Ok, good. Now we have to get out of here and give Casey the code word," she said as she pulled out her trank pistol and shot each one of the men on the floor.

"Sarah," Chuck said as he leaned in a kissed her. "I love you and please be careful out there."

"I will," she smiled, "and I love you too. Now I'm going to find Agent Shaw and trank her. You stand guard at the conference room door until I return. I think this will be the safest place for us while the building is breached."

Chuck nodded and opened the doors of the conference room. Sarah hit the emergency locator button on her cell phone and began screaming "party, party" into her watch.

It was obvious the guards were startled as Chuck took out one guard with a punch to the face and Sarah trank'ed the other one.

Sarah went in search for Eve, hoping she could find her before the lights went out from the EMP. She rounded the corner of the conference room and found her target with her back to her. Sarah crept closer and purposely kicked a waste basket to let the woman know someone was behind her.

Eve spun around; her gun raised and fired a shot that went way wide of her target. Sarah took aim and pumped two trank darts into chest and watched as the blood blossomed on her shirt. It would look real to anyone who watched the video.

The lights went out and the room was filled with darkness, but Sarah found her way back to the conference where Chuck was waiting.

"Mission complete," she said as Chuck closed the conference room doors.

"How you feeling Chuck?" she asked, examining the back of his head with a flashlight she had swiped.

"I'm fine. You?" he asked gripping his Sig tightly.

"I'm fine."

A hell broke loose a few seconds later as Casey's teams breached the building, gun fire and yelling filling the area.

**August 15, 2008**

**1300 hours**

**Fulcrum's former West Coast Headquarters**

**Los Angeles, CA**

"You sure you guys don't need to go to the hospital?" Casey asked as he looked at both his partners.

"We're fine Casey, but I'm taking Chuck to the hospital after we take Bryce to the transport truck. Everyone that was in that conference room is going in a deep dark hole in the ground to protect Chuck's identity."

Casey grunted his concurrence. "I'm following the van that Agent Shaw's in back to Castle. I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Agent Carmichael, Agent Walker. Here's the prisoner," the guards said as they handed Bryce off.

Sarah took point as Chuck grabbed Bryce by the shoulder and lead him outside to a waiting transport van. His hands were cuffed and his ankles were in shackles. His mouth was taped shut to prevent him from speaking.

About half way to the transport truck, Sarah felt something splatter on her back. She turned around just in time to see a body fall down behind her.

_A/N: I know. I'm mean. I'll try to get the next update out sooner, but my job really has me busy._


	29. Chapter 29

Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 29

_A/N: I can never say it enough. Thank you all for the reviews and comments and for pointing out flaws that I never thought of. It reminds me to use that thing between my ears more often. _

_I know this chapter's late, but it couldn't be helped. I've been living out of a suitcase for the past few weeks thanks to my employer. I even have to send my family post cards!_

_Congratulations to__Paladinobr__ for recognizing what Chuck was thinking about in one of the scenes with Sarah in the previous chapter. I just had to plant that seed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

**Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 29**

**August 15, 2008**

**1300 hours**

**Outside Fulcrum's former West Coast Headquarters**

**Los Angeles, CA**

About half way to the transport truck, Sarah felt something splatter on her back. She turned around just in time to see a body fall down behind her.

Her training instinctively told her someone had been shot, but just as she turned around to see who, she felt herself suddenly being shoved off her feet and hitting the ground before everything went momentarily black. When the cob webs began to clear from her fuzzy mind, she realized someone was on top of her and that someone wasn't moving.

Fear and adrenaline began to course through her body as a thousand thoughts flashed through her mind, the most prevalent being the well being of her boyfriend and partner. She knew when a body dropped liked that, the person was probably dead before they hit the ground.

No, he couldn't be dead. Life couldn't be that cruel, not now. Not after she'd finally found someone that she truly loved and made her happy and loved her … really loved her for who she was.

"Chuck?" she screamed.

Even though her scream nearly ruptured his ear drum, Chuck made no attempt to move. With no appreciable cover nearby, he knew they were sitting ducks out in the open. Their only chance was for them to lie still and not draw any attention to themselves, since he wasn't sure of the sniper's location or who the target was. There was one thing for sure; he needed to calm her down since she was probably imagining the worst.

"Shhh, don't move Sarah. I'm ok. Are you ok? I thought you may have blacked out."

Relief washed over her as she heard his voice … it was his … it was Chuck's voice. He was alive and she wasn't going crazy and hearing voices.

Taking slow deep breaths, she quickly composed herself, her training directing her thoughts as she began evaluating her surroundings and assessing the threat.

Listening carefully, she heard the nearby sounds of frantic voices, the crackling sounds of radios and the distinct sounds of a helicopter nearby. Her smell and touch told her she was outside, in the open and lying on freshly cut grass. She cracked open and eye and the bright blue sky confirmed her present state.

"Yeah … I'm ok. What happened and why are you on top of me?" she whispered.

"Sarah, please be still. There's a sniper out there. Bryce was shot, and I need him to think he also shot me and that I just happened to fall on you."

He knew that hadn't been far from the truth. Just before the shot, Sarah had been just in front of Bryce and he had been walking directly behind him, but no sooner had he begun to move off to the side, the sniper took the shot.

As Bryce fell, he remembered stumbling forward over his ex-college roommate and pushing Sarah to the ground with him. What he didn't know was, if it was him or Bryce that were the intended target. He couldn't answer that question without knowing where the shot came from.

He also realized it was highly unlikely for the sniper to think he had gotten both them with one shot, and the longer he laid there; the more it looked like his ex-friend was the only target. There hadn't been any more shots fired and the sniper was probably long gone by now. The important thing right now was to remain still until the sniper had been located, and with the helicopter in the air, he doubted he was still around.

Finally after what felt like hours, they heard someone yell all clear and the sound of footsteps approaching. Chuck began carefully climbing off his partner.

"Jeez, can't you two even wait until you get to your room?" Casey asked.

Chuck ignored the bigger man and concentrated on Sarah. He knew she had hit the ground hard, compliment s of his actions no less. He only hoped placing his hand behind her head at the last minute had cushioned the blow. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and brought his eyes down, level with hers.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you ok?"

Seeing his brown eyes so full of life look into hers, provided the final proof she needed to ensure he was ok. She quickly put her arms around him, running her hands along his back, needing to feel all of him at once, to know he was alive. She began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, and his arms squeezed her tighter.

"Everything's okay Sarah," he whispered into her ear, his hand reaching up and softly caressed the back of her head.

The sobbing stopped and she quickly gained her composure, taking in the surroundings. Her eyes stopped, focusing on the pool of blood coming from under the lifeless body of her former partner. Then she felt it, just under his left arm pit, the edges of a tear in his shirt. She quickly spun him around and lifted his left arm to investigate, quickly locating the tear and a scratch that was still bleeding.

She knitted her eyebrows together as a concern look grew on her face. The panic that she had relinquished was now back.

"Chuck, you were almost shot."

He reached under and felt the tear and the scratch, wincing at the pain when he touched it. The realization hit him much like a flash. Suddenly he felt different, and less sure of what had happened, knowing the sniper may indeed have been targeting him and that Bryce may have just been a casualty.

He spun around trying to locate where the sniper had been, when he saw three agents on a nearby roof top. They appeared to be searching for something.

"Casey, was that the snipers nest?"

Casey followed Chuck's hand up to a nearby building, and then pulled out his phone to verify his partner's suspicion. He knew exactly what Bartowski was thinking.

"I'll find out," Casey replied.

Chuck tried to listen to Casey's conversation, but the sight of a man carrying a yellow plastic sheet caught his attention first.

They all watched as it was draped over Bryce's lifeless body, but the act made Sarah realize the finality of it all and how it could be Chuck lying there. For a moment something inside of her snapped at the thought of that.

"Why didn't you run for cover, Chuck?" she asked, staring at her ex-partner's body.

She turned around to face him. "That could be you laying there!" she yelled. "You could've been shot and killed while you were lying on top of me. What do you think that would do to me?" she asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Sarah, I stumbled over Bryce and grabbed you to protect you. There was no cover nearby for us to run to. The sniper would have just picked us off."

The fact was she was scared. Scared of losing the most important thing in her life and it was not a feeling she could handle well. Her father had always told her that fear was a sign of weakness, but anger was a sign of strength and was so much easier to handle. Anger could be released, but fear just gnawed at your insides.

"You didn't need to protect me. Don't you think I can take care of myself? I'm a damn CIA agent," she scolded. "And in case you forgot," she glared and leaned in close, "you're the only intersect, so if you die, so does our chance to win this war. This was no time to play hero."

She knew she'd let her anger get the better of her when those words slipped out of her mouth. It was the one of the things she'd promised herself to never say to him. He was so much more than just the intersect to her and he was a hero, but he had to understand that if he had been killed, then they might as well have put a bullet in her too.

She wondered if he even thought about that. Appealing to his sense of duty was the only weapon she could think of to make him recognize what he had done, so taking his silence as a sign of agreement, she pressed on.

"You don't get it do you?" Sarah asked now more calmly, "You're a hell of a lot more valuable than I am, and don't give me that line about playing dead. You could have gotten up and ran to the transport truck."

One thing was for certain, Chuck had never seen Sarah this angry. He couldn't believe the words spewing from her mouth, but the fiery passion of anger burning brightly in her blue eyes confirmed that she meant what she had said.

Maybe she hit her head harder than he thought.

He knew she was upset, but her words hurt more than he cared to admit. Referring to him as the intersect was a personal affront and she knew it, but saying that she was less important than he was saddened him.

"_Is that how she sees herself? Does she really think her life is less valuable than mine is?" _

He really didn't want to argue with her right now; especially out in the open for everyone to see, and no matter what he said, he knew she wasn't going to listen to him anyway. He needed to leave before he said something he'd regret, so he pushed his emotions down, and said the only thing that really mattered to him.

"If you think I was going to leave you there, out in the open and unprotected, then maybe you don't know me as well as I thought you did," he replied, the hurt in his eyes evident. "I'm going to look around in the building and fulfill my intersect duties. You guys can debrief the General. I'll catch a ride later," he said and strode off.

Sarah set off after him, but Casey stepped in her way. "Let him go, Walker. You both need to cool off."

"He needs to go to the hospital Casey. Bryce pistol whipped him pretty hard earlier and he's still bleeding where the bullet grazed him."

Casey leaned over and got right in her face. "No, I think he just needs to get away from you for a while," he growled and grabbed her shoulder.

She jarred her shoulder loose from his grasp and walked quickly towards the car as the tears streamed down her face. She stopped half way to the car and turned around. Watching him walk away, so dejected, made her want to just run to him, but she didn't trust herself not to say something else that would hurt him.

Chuck tried to compose himself as he walked toward the building, letting her words replay over and over in his mind. He realized that there was a clear undertone to some of the things she had said. Oh the hurtful words she'd spoken about not playing the hero and being the only intersect bothered him, but he knew she was just lashing out, because that could've been him lying there instead of Bryce. Those words he could understand. Her actions were similar to the grieving spouses he'd seen pound on the caskets of their dead husband or wives that died as heroes in the war. No, it was the other things she said that bothered him.

She seemed to almost resent his protectiveness. It was a natural instinct for him to want to protect both of his partners, but because he loved Sarah, he felt the need to protect her even more. He realized though that she may not want that. She was after all, a fully trained CIA agent who could easily take care of herself and probably even prided herself in doing so.

His mind came to one conclusion. No matter how noble his intentions were, he realized he was smothering her professionally. His actions weren't allowing her to do her job and that could be dangerous, if not annoying at times. He needed to treat her as an equal, especially when they were working.

**August 15, 2008**

**1500 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Burbank, CA**

"Major Casey, Agent Walker. Where is Agent Bartowski?"

"He's at the Fulcrum building with the cleanup crew, General. He wanted to see if he could flash on anything," Casey replied.

"Very well, report," Beckman droned.

After thirty minutes of providing excruciating detail on everything regarding the mission, Beckman began asking her pointed questions.

"So this whole thing was a trap that Larkin had set up?"

"Yes, General," Casey replied. "Larkin, stated that the Ring is building an intersect and that with Bartowski's scores in Flemings class, he knew he could most likely handle it. The plan was for Fulcrum to provide the host and the Ring to provide the intersect."

"This is serious," Beckman said, "Do you think Larkin passed this information about Agent Bartowski on to Fulcrum or the Ring?"

"I don't think so, General," Sarah began. "When Bryce mentioned it in the conference room, they were actually surprised. They had never heard of Fleming. Bryce also mentioned this information was his ace in the hole, so I doubt he told anyone about it."

Beckman pulled of her glasses and looked at Sarah. "You reported that Agent Bartowski used the special glasses to take out the Fulcrum agents, but that he experienced what you describe as excruciating pain shortly thereafter. How was he the last time you saw him Agent Walker?"

Sarah shuffled her feet and cleared her throat. She didn't want to think about the last time she saw him. The hurt in his eyes was still fresh in her mind as was the fear of him being almost killed because of his damn heroism.

"He's fine ma'am. The pain stopped after I removed the glasses."

"Very well, I discuss it with him later. Who do we think is behind Larkin's assassination?"

"That's the thing, General. We're not sure if Larkin was the target."

Beckman narrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward. "Well don't keep me waiting, Major. I'm not a mind reader."

Casey cleared his throat and put up a scaled diagram depicting an overhead view of the area where the shooting took place.

"From the evidence collected at the scene and after interviewing all witnesses, this is where Walker, Larkin and Bartowski were just prior to the shot being fired. The sniper's lair was located atop this building here, providing an unobstructed view of the three as they made their way to the transport vehicle."

"Bartowski said he had just begun to move from behind Larkin here, when he saw the prisoner collapse. He then stumbled over Larkin's body, taking Agent Walker down with him to the ground and feigned death."

"This is all fine and good Major, but can you get to the part that supports your conclusions," said Beckman.

"Yes, General," Casey replied, "This is a photograph of Bartowski's shirt showing a tear near the left arm pit from the sniper's bullet. Just under that tear was a scratch where the bullet grazed him. This and the fact that Bartowski said he moved just prior to the shot suggests that one or both of them were targets."

"Alright then, Major, I need your professional opinion," Beckman sighed, "Place yourself in the sniper's position."

"It all depends ma'am on the rifle I'm using and the type of ammunition I had and if I thought they were wearing a vest or not. Also …"

"Major, I asked for your professional opinion as someone who's performed these types of shots in the past. I don't need you to dissect the whole thing for me."

"Yes ma'am. As you can see, there is no cover nearby, so if I was going to shoot Bartowski, I would have shot him before then. If I was going to shoot Larkin, I would wait for Bartowski to move before taking the shot."

"Any idea who the shooter was?"

"No ma'am," Casey replied

"Very well, Major. Based on everything I've heard, I believe Larkin was the sole target … for now. Send the bullet to Washington along with Larkin's body for further analysis."

"Yes ma'am."

"And how's Agent Shaw?"

"She's still out, but the doctor says she'll be fine."

"Have her call me when she wakes up. Is there anything else?"

"No ma'am," they replied in chorus.

"Congratulations on a successful mission and pass on my thanks to Agent Bartowski. Now I'm giving you three a few days off, after which, you'll report back here for a meeting with Admiral Edwards to discuss the rescue mission in Yemen," Beckman finished, and the screen went blank.

Casey turned and gave his partner a reassuring look. "You ok, Walker?"

"Yeah, John, I'm fine," she lied.

"Come on, Walker, spill it. Why'd you jump down Bartowski's throat? Looks like he did everything right, including protecting you."

"That's just it, Casey. He left himself vulnerable instead of running for cover."

"Yeah, like you wouldn't have done the same thing," he smirked.

"I'm not the one with all the government's secrets in my head. And in case you've forgotten, it's our job to protect him, not the other way around. That's why we're here," she shouted.

"That's bull shit and you know it," he growled.

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows, an incredulous look on her face. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's simple, Walker. I don't believe you. Yeah we need to protect him, but that's not always possible, like today. He's a trained special ops military officer and a trained agent. He knows how to protect himself. Have you really evaluated the shooting scene? If you had, you would have seen there was no cover to run to and Bartowski would never leave one of his own men behind, so why do you think he would leave one of us behind and unprotected."

"I think you were scared today. You freaked out when you saw Larkin's body laying there, knowing that could have just as easily been Bartowski. It's human nature, especially for someone you care about."

She turned and began walking away. "I don't care what you believe, Casey."

"Walker," Casey began, the mention of her name caused her to stop, but not turn around. "Don't you think he saw the same thing … your body lying there … dead? You can't make him change who he is. He'll always try and protect you no matter what, because that's who he is and you know it. And partner, you're the same way."

**August 15, 2008**

**1700 hours**

**Fulcrum's former West Coast Headquarters**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck made his way through the remnants of the building that had once been the headquarters for Fulcrum's west coast operations. Office buildings were one of the most dangerous places to clear since there were so many places someone could hide, and the only way to do it was room by excruciating room.

He gripped the handle of his 45 caliber Smith and Wesson tightly as he entered each room with his two shadows, compliments of Major John Casey. The gun, which was the same model as Sarah's, was an impromptu gift from his girlfriend a few months back. He remembered he had fired hers at the firing range a few times and liked the feel of it, and now it was a normal part of his mission gear. Handling the gun reminded him of how he must have been handling her.

That thought almost made him drop the weapon.

He made a quick scan of the documents in each room, and then marked the door, indicating the room had been cleared. Beckman had ordered that all documents be boxed up and sent back to Washington for analysis, which meant he'd be looking at these again. All the computer equipment was fried, but was boxed up and sent back to Ft. Meade for the NSA wizards to play with.

At the end of the day, Chuck found himself in what had been Bryce's office, located on the second floor of the building. It just seem fitting that his office be done last.

The room was riddled with bullet holes and blood stains covered the once lush carpeting. Apparently some of the Fulcrum agents had attempted to make a stand there.

Searching through the desk drawers, he found two large envelopes marked "Sarah Walker" and the other marked "Jill Roberts". He walked over to a nearby window in search of light in the semi dark room and opened the one with Jill's name on it first.

Inside were a number of eight by ten glossies of surveillance photos of Jill at various locations, including some of her coming and going from a hotel room with Daniel Shaw. The last photo in the stack caught his attention. It was somewhat grainy and had obviously been taken at a distance, but it was clear what the camera had captured. He recognized his ex in the throes of passion with one Daniel Shaw.

Disgusted, he shoved the photos back into the envelope hoping Eve never got to see them, especially since she had been worried sick about him all this time.

"_Appears good ole Daniel is doing just fine," he mumbled to himself._

Hesitantly, he opened the other envelope that had Sarah's name scrawled on it, and after taking in a deep breath, hauled out the stack of photos and papers not really knowing what to expect.

He flipped through the photos, most of which were of he and Sarah, and they appeared to have been taken recently. There were various shots of them running along the beach and walking on the Santa Monica Pier and a close up of them kissing. Chuck smiled and brushed his thumb across Sarah's face as he recalled that particular memory.

He stopped when he got to one particular photograph of Sarah smiling and sitting at a table across from a man neither he or the intersect recognized. They appeared to know each other pretty well based on their body language. Based on Sarah's appearance, the photo was probably taken in the past, possible years ago, and indeed the date December 24, 2005 was scribbled on the back of the print.

Sarah's hair was much shorter then, and he smiled when he thought how cute she looked, but the real mystery was the man she was with. He was caucasian with light brown hair and appeared to be in his mid forties. Subsequent photos showed them laughing together as they had dinner. Must have been a mark, Chuck thought to himself before he was interrupted by someone who had entered the room.

"Excuse me, Agent Carmichael, but we're finished with everything, except what you've collected in here."

Chuck took one last look at the stack of photographs and shoved them back in the envelope, thinking to himself what a stalker Bryce had turned into.

"Sure thing Agent …"

"Cox, sir. William Cox."

"Well Agent William Cox, here's the last box. Please have it sent to Castle," said Chuck as he placed the two envelopes in the box.

"Will do sir."

"Alright Cox; I'm getting out of here."

The newly minted agent spoke up again, his voice carrying a little uncertainty with it this time. "I was wondering … that is we were wondering, sir, if you'd like come have a drink with us after we drop of this stuff and secure it. We'll be at a place called Rick's. It's not far from the substation."

Chuck looked at his watch and sighed. It was already 6 o'clock, but after a day like this he could stand to have a drink or two, so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Carmichael secure. The cleaners have gathered everything there is here, so I'm through. I going out with some of the agents to have a drink, a place called Rick's near the substation, just so you know where I'll be. You can come too, if you want. Oh, and please let Sarah know where I am. Ok, see you later Casey."

**August 15, 2008**

**1700 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Burbank, CA**

Her arms ached from the continuous pounding she had been giving the bag for the last hour. She wasn't mad at him anymore, she was now mad at herself. The realization hit her thirty minutes ago as she thought everything over. Casey was right; she was just upset when she saw Bryce's dead body and the graze under Chuck's arm, knowing he could be just as dead. There was another reason she was mad at herself though.

She never thanked him for what he did, even if she thought it was foolish at the time. That was no way for a partner to act, much less a girlfriend. Her emotions overwhelmed her, and that was a first for her. She remembered a time when Bryce had been shot, and her actions were clear and professional. There were no displays of emotion, unless you count the few remarks she'd made about his stupidity.

She realized with only a second to decided, Chuck had done the only thing he could do, and his actions had protected them both. If roles were reversed she knew she would've done the same thing, so why did she expect him to do otherwise?

Her other partners would've left her exposed and run for cover no matter how far away it might have been, but Chuck wouldn't. It's who he is, and she threw it right in his face after she saw her ex-partner's lifeless body, knowing that could've been Chuck's body lying there. Quite frankly she wasn't used to someone looking out for her well being. Not even her father had done that.

Calling him the intersect and telling him to quit acting like a hero wasn't the smartest thing she's ever done either. It was a feeble attempt to disparage him and she knew her words hit their mark when she saw the look on his face. She knew she didn't really mean any of it. It wasn't her finest hour and she knew she had to fix it, but her damned pride wouldn't let her call him, at least not yet. She needed to figure out what she wanted to say to him.

"You know in the long run, the bag always wins don't you?"

Sarah stopped her pounding long enough to turn and see the woman she had tranq'ed not five hours ago standing just inside the doorway. She really didn't want any company right now.

"Shouldn't you be laying down, Agent Shaw?"

"I told you Sarah, call me Eve or Evelyn. Besides, I'm feeling fine. Major Casey filled me in on everything, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm good," she lied, grabbing her water bottle and taking a big swallow.

"Well I'm not here as your therapist mind you, and I know we're not really friends, but I'm a good listener."

Sarah ignored her and went back to punching the bag again. It was so much easier than talking.

"Casey told me about the sniper attack. I'm glad you and Chuck are all right."

Sarah continued to ignore the woman. She had a bag to kill after all.

"You know you remind me a lot of my husband."

Sarah did stop this time, wondering if she really heard her correctly. "What did you say?" she asked as her eyebrows narrowed.

"You remind me of my husband. He's the quiet and broody one in the relationship, and I'm the one that wants to talk all the time. I could just see ya'll together. You'd be the most boring pair of people there were," she laughed.

Sarah's fist clenched at the remark. She still had some energy left and maybe hitting a person would make her feel better. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh that was just a comment at how different you and Chuck are … which, is a good thing in a relationship. Otherwise you two would tire of each other."

Sarah stood there, lightly punching the bag with one hand, her head hung down.

"You and Chuck are also going through what Daniel and I went through when we committed to each other and began working together."

"And just what are Chuck and I going through?" she asked, ignoring the request to sit down. She wished Casey had kept his damn mouth shut.

"Worrying about each other on a mission, questioning your significant others actions when they do something dangerous and heroic that keeps you from being hurt or saves your life, while at the same time endangering theirs."

"One time Daniel and I were on a mission, and he didn't notice the shooter in time to react, but I did, so I launched myself between him and the gunman and took a bullet, well the vest did. He got mad at me for risking my life and even threatened to divorce me over it."

"And what happened?" Sarah asked as she took a seat.

"Well, we talked about it and finally realized that we loved each other and would do anything to protect the other. We accepted the risk, but it wasn't easy. We both realized we had something to lose. Talking about those close calls after a mission helped us and it made us better able to understand how the other thought."

"Walker," Casey called from the doorway of the dojo.

"What do you want Casey?" she asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Your boy toy called. He's finished with the cleanup crew, so he's going with some of the agents to have a drink and asked me to join him," Casey smirked as he fiddled with a cigar in his hand.

Sarah jumped up and stormed over to her partner with all intensions wiping that smirk off his face.

"Easy, Walker," said Casey as he took a step back, eyeing her cautiously. "I'm just going to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. It'll do him good to unwind a little."

Sarah let her head fall, defeated, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. They should be in their apartment right now, watching a movie, having dinner or having post mission sex. He shouldn't be at some bar having drinks with people he doesn't know, trying to drown out the hurt and she shouldn't be here beating up on some bag trying to forget she's the one who hurt him.

"_God I suck at relationships!"_

Eve walked over and nodded to Casey that she had this, so the big man made his exit.

"I'm getting kind of hungry Sarah, and since I'm supposed to be dead, I was wondering if you could go get us something to eat and then we can continue our discussion of the weaker sex," Eve said, cracking a smile.

For the first time that day, Sarah actually started to feel better about her situation and if she had to admit it, she began to think of Eve as a friend and she could surely use a friend right now.

**August 15, 2008**

**1900 hours**

**Rick's Bar**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck had been reluctant to come to the bar by himself. He knew Casey would be there, and some of the agents from the substation, but if he really was honest with himself, it was because his other half wasn't here, and the guilt hung him like a bad suit.

When he first walked in, he noticed the bar was kind of small, but roomy, but there was an openness about it. The patrons appeared well behaved and mostly happy, as the sounds of laughter floated through the smoky haze.

A dark mahogany bar sporting a brass foot rail was tucked against the back center wall of the room and a variety of assorted liquors stood neatly on a shelf behind it. Off to one side were a small stage and a juke box, while a couple of pool tables sat idle in a room on the other side of the building. Chuck located the table where the agents were seated and pulled out an empty chair.

"Hey you made it Mr. Carmichael," Cox smiled, as he slide one the pitchers of beer over. "Hell of a day, huh?"

Chuck nodded as he remembered the information from the earlier flash on one William "Billy" Cox, 25 year old, 6 foot, blonde haired CIA agent and May 2008 graduate of the farm. He began filling his glass, trying to hide the oncoming flashes he was receiving on the other junior agents at the table.

Most were barely 25 years old and probably just out of the academy, the substation most likely their first assignment. Their eyes were trained on him, watching his every movement. He sighed as he took a drink knowing the last thing he needed right now was hero worship, first because he wasn't in the mood for it and second, because they were just acting a little too happy to suite him. He sighed inwardly when he realized that was something Casey would think about these young agents.

"_Geez, now I'm turning into Casey."_

He also reasoned though that the fresh faces might keep him from thinking about the girlfriend/partner that had ripped into him earlier. The same one he was beginning to feel he was holding back professionally.

"You guys all work together?" Chuck asked as he held up his arm to get the waitresses attention.

"Yeah. A few of us just got out of the academy this spring, so this is our first assignment. Guy's, this is Mr. Carmichael."

"Chuck. Call me, Chuck."

"Ok, Chuck," Cox smiled. "Chuck, this is Paul, Veronica, and Amanda."

Chuck smiled and nodded at each one, as Cox rattled off the names. They each smiled and nodded at him in turn, that is all but Veronica. The 26 year old brunette had more of a predatory look on her face, and he thought that it was probably a bad idea to come here … alone. Hopefully Casey would show up and soon.

Sarah was already pissed off at him, and the last thing he needed right now was a pretty brunette leering at him. Maybe he should tell her his girlfriend is Sarah Walker, and that she hates brunettes so much, that she cuts of their heads, shrinks them and puts 'em in a trophy case. He was about to get up when the waitress sidled up beside him, bumping her hips into his shoulder.

"What'll it be handsome?"

Chuck arched his eyebrows and tucked his lips inwardly, then turned to look up at the woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties with short red hair. "Uh … Bring me a bottle of Johnny Walker Black and some glasses please."

"Sure thing sugar," she replied and gave him a quick wink.

He quickly poured himself another beer and downed it, trying not to notice the angry look in Veronica's eyes as she watched the waitress walk away.

"_Not good Chuck, not good at all."_

"Veronica and I were at the academy the same time you were Chuck, although I don't think you remember us, seeing as how you blew through the courses," Paul began.

Chuck opened the bottle of scotch that the "hip bumper" brought him, and poured it in the shot glasses.

"We were in the martial arts class when they brought you over for your final test. I got to say man, I've never seen anyone do anything like that before, and that instructor was such an asshole, making you do it twice. I can't speak for my classmate here, but that really pumped me up to do well in that class, right Veronica?"

"Uh … yeah," she said, dragging her eyes away from Chuck and downing a shot of scotch. "You might say it got my juices going," she replied grinning like a tiger ready to eat her young.

Chuck downed his shot, trying to hide his shaking hands. He began casually searching the bar, seeking out a distraction to keep the young man-eater away from him.

He quickly noticed someone setting up karaoke equipment where the band would normally be. It was a long shot, but he needed to get the discussion switched to a new topic.

"Karaoke," he spouted, the pitch of his voice a little higher than normal.

They just looked at him like he had uttered a special code word that they should respond to.

"Over there," he turned and pointed. "You guys probably do karaoke all the time," he grinned, which turned out to be a mistake since Veronica's smile grew even bigger.

"No," Cox began, "We never have. You going to get up there and sing something for us Chuck," he smirked.

Actually, the thought had crossed his mind. He could get up there and sing until they all got bored and went home or were passed out from drinking too much. It wasn't much of a plan, but it's all he could come up with at the moment, unless …

"No, but I think you guys should give it a go and you know why?" he asked leaning forward, which was another bad idea because Veronica made it a point to lean over the table, giving him a free view of her chest.

"Because it's good spy craft," he whispered.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah really," Chuck whispered and leaned back in his chair.

"Have you ever used it before, you know, on a mission?" Paul asked.

"Sure," Chuck responded as he poured another shot. "It's a good skill to have."

"What if we can't actually sing?"

"Well, you see it really doesn't matter," Chuck began and downed the shot. "Think about it. If you're good, people are going to watch you and if you're bad," he paused as he poured another shot, "well they'll still watch you for laughs and possibly throw a few things at you. Either way it can be a good distraction for your partner."

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They all liked Chuck, some for different reasons, but primarily because most experienced agents wouldn't give them the time of day.

"You think you could watch us perform and tell us what you think, maybe give us some pointers?" Paul asked.

"Well I don't know," Chuck replied hesitantly, tapping his shot glass. "I came here to relax, not work."

"We would be grateful, Chuck," Amanda replied, batting her eyes.

"Yeah Chuck, very grateful," Veronica followed with a wicked grin.

Chuck winced at the flirtatious comments, and then downed another shot. These two must have aced seduction school he reasoned.

"Well ok, but I'll need to be left alone while I judge each one you. I figure three songs each to get a baseline."

It couldn't hurt. He may even be entertained while he drinks and thinks about out why his girlfriend reamed his ass today. He knew why, but was just choosing to forget. Alcohol erased a lot of memories, if only for a little while.

"Sure, no problem," right guys, Cox said as he looked at his colleagues who looked eager the please the seasoned agent.

"Oh," Chuck said as he stood up and grabbed his bottle of scotch, the effects of the alcohol beginning to take effect. "I'm expecting my partner John Casey, so don't worry if he comes over to sit with me. He can also help with the judging, but I recommend you don't bother him," Chuck said with a silly grin on his face, as he leaned over the group and whispered. "He likes his quite time you know."

**August 15, 2008**

**2000 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Burbank, CA**

"I didn't know you knew Carina," Eve said before she dug another piece of sizzling shrimp out of the carton.

"Yeah, we've known each other for some time now and had a few missions together."

"I've worked with her on a couple of DEA cases and then at the farm when Chuck was there."

"Chuck told me about that. Said she wouldn't leave him alone. Was it that bad?"

"Oh, yeah. I actually felt sorry for him a few times, although she couldn't do anything while she was an instructor. He actually said something to her one day that got her so upset that she actually left the room. It was probably one of Roan's tricks. He liked Chuck, and helped him out a lot."

"Well, Chuck is an easy guy to like," said Sarah.

Eve looked at Sarah carefully, and saw the look, the look people have when they're in love.

"You've got it bad for the boy, Sarah," Eve grinned.

Sarah felt the blush rise up her neck and smiled. "It's that noticeable huh?"

Eve laughed. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. You could do a lot worse, you know."

"Oh believe me, I know," Sarah replied.

Eve grew serious for a moment. "Relationships are hard Sarah, but they're even harder when you're a spy and it doesn't help that the agency treats you differently, especially if you're married."

Sarah squeezed her eyebrows together. "How so?"

She actually had a good idea and had heard all the rumors, but wanted to hear it first hand from someone that had lived it.

"The cardinal rule of course. Spies don't fall in love, or at least that's what they drill in your head. Of course some spies do fall in love, some with other spies and some with civilians."

"Once they find out about it though, your career's dead. That was fine by me and I thought it was fine by Daniel, but he obviously had plans to move up in the agency. Our marriage put that on hold and now I think he's regretting it. That's why he took this dangerous mission, hoping it would put him back in the spot light. I wanted nothing to do with it, and it put a strain on our marriage."

A single tear ran down the side of her face as she paused, reflecting on the happier times of her marriage. She brushed it away and continued.

"Now we're split up and I don't know if he's alive or dead, but you know what my biggest fear is though? That he'll turn, because the Ring will offer him something the CIA can't and something I can't."

Sarah wasn't used to comforting other people, well other than Chuck, but there was something about Eve that just made her want to console the woman. Maybe because Eve had stepped up to offer her a shoulder to lean on or maybe she saw a little bit of Chuck in her. Whatever the reason was, Sarah reached over and gave the woman a hug, something she never would have done before meeting Chuck.

Sarah knew she was changing. That display she put on at the Fulcrum building was evidence of that. When she first started this mission, she knew it would be the one to get her over the top and recognition for a deputy director's job. She'd always had her eye on the deputy director of operations position, primarily because all the missions went through that office. That had been her goal after taking in how the CIA worked. She had no desire to be a field agent the rest of her life.

Something changed, however, and she found herself thinking less and less about that position and more and more about life with the man she loved. A silly grin appeared on her face as she thought about their future together, but the grin disappeared when she thought about what Chuck wanted.

Maybe he didn't even see the same future she did. What if he had plans to be a move up in the agency or the Navy? Would he even want a future with her? Eve was right, they needed to talk about their futures and sooner than later, but first she had some apologizing to do.

**August 15, 2008**

**2000 hours**

**Rick's Bar**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck was trying hard in his mildly drunken stupor to remember a line from a poem he read in English Literature class that applied to his current situation. It had to do something about the best laid plans of mice and men or something like that. It fit his current situation perfectly.

The plan to have him and Casey sitting at a table by themselves, judging the karaoke contest, was blown out of the water when the big man invited the other CIA members over to their table. Seems Casey thought Chuck needed the extra company tonight. That meant with the addition of the big man, they were all sitting a little closer now and guess who was sitting next to him? She took full advantage of the situation too by touching his forearm or laying her hand on his every chance she got. That's when Chuck quit drinking.

"All right people, Casey and I have tallied up the scores and declare Paul the winner of the karaoke contest. Actually you all did good and it was close, but Paul is clearly the winner."

They all laughed and patted Paul on the back congratulating him up until the time that Casey spoke up.

"Well there's one more contestant who has performed yet," Casey grunted.

Chuck shot daggers at him, but Casey only shrugged and started leading the chant "Chuck, Chuck, …"

Who the hell knew Casey could socialize so well with others.

"Come on Chuck, we could all pick up some pointers," said Paul.

He was just drunk enough not to care what he said, but decided that singing would give him a good enough excuse to get up from the table and away from the brunette sitting next to him, who couldn't keep her hands to herself.

Chuck stood up from the table, swaying ever so slightly. "I might be a little too drunk to sing, but I'll give it a shot."

He walk behind Casey and whispered in his ear. "After this, you're taking me to my hotel room. I don't want the brunette knowing where I live."

Casey grunted his agreement and then pulled out his phone to record the event. Then he'd send to Walker at let her deal with the mess. He liked both his partners and thought they made a good pair.

Chuck grabbed the microphone and told the man which song he intended to sing. Once he found it he nodded his head.

"Not many people sing this stuff anymore. Everyone goes for the newer music."

"What can I say, I'm a fan of the Rat Pack," he grinned and waited for the music to start.

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
>You're nobody 'til somebody cares.<br>You may be king, you may possess the world and it's gold,  
>But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old.<br>The world still is the same, you never change it,  
>As sure as the stars shine above;<br>You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,  
>So find yourself somebody to love.<em>

_The world still is the same, you never change it,  
>As sure as the stars shine above;<br>You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,  
>So find yourself somebody, find yourself somebody,<br>Find yourself somebody to love._

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you  
>You're nobody 'til somebody cares.<br>You may be king, you may possess the world and it's gold,  
>But gold won't bring you happiness when you're growing old.<br>_

_The world still is the same, you never change it,  
>As sure as the stars shine above;<br>You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,  
>So find yourself somebody to love.<br>_

At the end of the song, Casey sent Sarah the video and a text saying he was taking Chuck back to his hotel room to keep a brunette from following him home.

He chuckled when he pushed the send button. The word "brunette" would have her over there in a heartbeat, and he wasn't even lying. He slid the phone back in his pocket and stood up.

"Carmichael and I have a mission tomorrow, so I need to get him back to his room."

Veronica stood up shortly thereafter. "I'll help you Casey. I think you'll need a hand with him."

Casey smiled inwardly. It was going to be so much fun when Walker got to the hotel.

"Ok Veronica, but you follow me in your car."

**August 15, 2008**

**2200 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Burbank, CA**

Sarah and Eve were still talking when Sarah's phone beeped indicating an incoming text message. She smiled and pulled it out secretly hoping it was from Chuck again. He had sent her two previous text messages saying he was alright. The smile dropped when she saw that it was from Casey. She pushed the play button for the video and began to smile as she showed it to Eve.

Eve laughed. "He's pretty good, even if he is slightly inebriated."

"Yeah, he is. He even sang during a mission."

"Uh, Sarah? Did you read the text message that came with the video?"

Sarah looked at the text message and shouted. "Shit!"

**August 15, 2008**

**2230 hours**

**Chuck's Hotel **

**Los Angeles, CA**

After making a quick stop at a convenience store, which annoyed Casey to no end, especially when he found out what Chuck wanted, they finally made it to the hotel. Casey and Veronica helped Chuck up to his room and then made their way down to the lobby to wait for typhoon Sarah.

Of course the brunette offered to stay and take care of Chuck, but Casey said he'd be fine. In his own way he felt kind of bad for what he was doing to both women. Well not really. No, tonight Casey was helping both his partners out, and if he was honest about it, he was helping himself too. He was really looking forward to some gun play in Yemen.

For Veronica, it was simple. He was trying to keep Walker from killing her. He recognized her type just from the lustful looks she was giving his partner all night and the way she was always trying to make contact with him. There was no doubt about it, the beautiful brunette wouldn't quit until she had him and if Chuck wasn't committed to Walker, he wouldn't have stood in her way. He figured once she meets Sarah Walker though, she'd leave Bartowski alone.

Walker was a little more complicated. The woman was a mixed bag right now and her emotions were all over the place, but Casey knew how she felt about Bartowski.

He figured a little push and the hint of some competition would go a long way into forcing her to come here and check on her boyfriend and fend off any brunettes that may be lurking around. After that, it was up to the two of them and mother nature. And speaking of Walker, she just blew in through the front doors.

"Where is he Casey?"

"Relax Walker. He's in his room right now."

Casey noticed she wasn't looking at him right now, but she was sizing up the brunette.

"Who's … this, Casey," she growled, looking the brunette up and down.

"Oh, Veronica Sullivan, this is Sarah Walker. Chuck's girlfriend."

Two things happened next, Sarah palmed a knife from her purse, and Veronica started stuttering.

"The Sarah Walker … you're Chuck's girlfriend? I … I … didn't know. Honest, Agent Walker."

"You've got two seconds to get out of my sight," Sarah snapped.

It didn't take two seconds. She was out the door in half the time.

Sarah watched her leave then turned to Casey. "Why didn't you bring him home, Casey?"

"It was Bartowski's idea. He didn't want the woman to know where you two live."

She sighed deeply and hung her head. "How is he?"

"Who do you think I am, a therapist," he growled. "Why don't you go find out for yourself," he said as he handed her the room card.

She smiled as she took the card, and then gave him a hug. "Thanks, John."

Casey didn't know what to do with his hands, so he just stood there until she let go. He rushed out the door mumbling something about lady feelings.

**August 15, 2008**

**2300 hours**

**Chuck's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck sat on the balcony looking out over the city. He drowned out the traffic noise as he stared intently at the city lights, pondering the day's events. He had sobered up quite a bit and had begun to realize that damn near everything he had done today had been a mistake, including going to that bar. The sound of someone opening his door made him reach for his weapon.

"Chuck?"

"Sarah? Is that you?" he replied.

"Yeah it's me. Where are you?"

Chuck put the safety back on his weapon and sighed.

"Out here," he replied as he sat back down. He had mixed feelings about her being here right now, especially since he didn't know what to say to her yet, but when she walked out onto the balcony, he quickly changed his mind. He was glad she was here.

She stood against the railing and faced him. Even in the semi-darkness she could still see the hurt on his face and her heart broke again.

"How are you?" _That's a dumb question Walker, how do you think he is?_

"I'm fine. The mint chocolate ice cream sobered me up a bit," he replied, but wouldn't hold her eyes.

She smiled as she saw the half eaten carton sitting on the ground next to him. She moved a chair in front of him, sat down and grabbed both of his hands.

"Chuck, I'm sorry about today. I said some very hurtful things to you after the shooting and I'm sorry. You are so much more than just the intersect and you are a hero … you're my hero. I freaked out when I saw Bryce laying there and then … you had a tear in your shirt from a near miss and … I … I … realized how close I came to losing you and how quickly life can be taken away."

"I realized today, that I never thanked you for that … for protecting me and yourself at the same time. No one has ever protected me like that … no one's cared enough to do that for me, ever."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love you so much," she cried.

Chuck opened his arms and she immediately jumped in his lap and they kissed each like two lovers that had been separated for months. If it hadn't been for the railing, they would have fallen to their death in each other's arms.

"Sarah," he whispered as they broke the kiss. "I know you said those things because you were upset and I'm sorry about that. You made me think about some of the risks I've been taking and you're right, I do need to be more careful, but that's not what bothered me. What bothered me was when you said I was more valuable than you were. You don't really think that do you? Is that how I make you feel?"

Sarah was still enjoying the taste of mint ice cream and scotch, when she finally realized what he had said. Leave it up to him to try and take the blame for her hysterics today.

"Chuck, you're probably the most important asset there is to the United States government right now, so in that respect your life is more valuable than mine. That's all I meant," she said and leaned in a captured his lips again, but before she could deepen the kiss any further, Chuck pulled away.

"Sarah, am I standing in your way … professionally? I mean, are you happy here, working with me and Casey or would you rather be doing something else, something to further along your career?"

She pulled away and studied him for a moment and realized he was being serious. "What's this all about?"

"Well, this afternoon you said you didn't need my protection and that you could protect yourself. I got to thinking and I realized that I've been protecting you almost ever since we met. I don't know … it just sounded like you almost resent me protecting you. I mean, I know you can take care of yourself, but you have to know you mean everything to me and protecting you just comes natural."

"Oh, Chuck. I didn't mean anything by that. I was just upset, that's all. I will be honest though, at one time I had my sights set on the deputy director of operations job, but I realized I rather be with you. You're everything to me."

Chuck gave her a big goofy smile. "Thanks Sarah, and I feel the same way. At one time I could see myself having Admiral Edwards job, but now all I want to do is spend time with you. Look, let's make each other a promise. If we want a career change or if we're getting bored doing the same thing, then promise me that we'll talk about it before it blows up in our face."

"Ok, I promise on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you pick me up and take me to bed and ravish me. I want make up sex, now Chuck!" she giggled.

Chuck gave her the Bartowski eyebrow dance then pressed his lips to hers and stood up and carried her inside and laid her on the bed.

"I need a shower Sarah. I smell like a bar. Join me?"

"No, Chuck. I want you now, with the smoke, mint ice cream and scotch. We can save the shower for round two," she laughed and wiggled her eyebrows.

_A/N: All right, no silly cliff hanger this time. I hope you enjoyed the long chapter. Now hit that little button and tell me what you thought of it._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 30**

_A/N: This chapter is shorter than you're used to, but it's a transition chapter. (I know you hate to read that right off the bat.)_

_My most sincere thanks to those of you who continue to read this story and special thanks to those of you who review. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what you guys thought about this story._

_A special thanks to those of you who have reviewed every chapter of this story. I truly appreciate it._

_Yvonnefan reminded me that I hadn't fulfilled a promise I made at the end of chapter 26, so I've attempted to keep that promise in this chapter. Thanks for reminding me yvonnefan!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

**August 15, 2008**

**0800 hours**

**Sarah's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sarah Walker sat on the edge of her bed, slipping on her stockings, but her mind was replaying the events of the previous night.

What she had called makeup sex last night had turned into a wide range of sexual pleasantries ranging from pure carnage at the beginning, to intense and passionate love making at the end. She thoroughly enjoyed each phase of their love making escapade, but if she were honest with herself, the slow passionate lovemaking at the end was what she really enjoyed the most.

It was really odd after she thought about it for a minute. Her prior sexual experiences had always been heated and lustful, especially with Bryce. It was different with Chuck however. Sure they had their bouts of pure licentious sex, but more often than not, their lovemaking was slow and steady, each taking the time to learn about the wants of the other and ensuring those needs were met. What made it so different for her was the look she saw in his eyes as they made love. There was a connection they shared that she couldn't explain and it was something she never had with anyone else.

At first it scared her, because it felt like he was seeing into her soul, and that was something she wasn't sure she wanted him to get a glimpse of. She wasn't happy with the things she had done in the past, and she was actually afraid of Chuck finding out the sordid details of some of her missions.

Last night though, they reached a level of intimacy neither had experienced before, well she knew she never had. She had never seen him so passionate and attentive during their love making before, and it immediately amped up her level of intensity in return. It made her finally realize that she wasn't a spy when she was in bed with him. No, probably for the first time in her life, he actually made her feel like a woman when they made love.

Sarah giggled as she looked in the mirror after making the final adjustments to her uniform that was clearly at least one size too small. The fact that she was close to "spilling" out of it, almost made her regret getting the smaller size … almost.

She had made him a promise back in D.C. and it was one she intended to keep. After all, she planned to reap the fruits of her labor shortly after the performance.

Oh it wasn't the first time she had worn a French maid's uniform before. She thought back to one particular instance where she and Carina had posed as maids to gain entrance into an international drug trafficker's room. The uniform created just enough of a diversion to allow her to use her knives on the thugs guarding the drug king pin. Of course Carina wanted to keep them on after the arrest and troll for men, but she had declined.

This was a different mission though; one more of a personal nature. She made one final adjustment to her bobbed cut red haired wig and smiled while twirling the pink feather duster through her fingers. This was going to be so much fun, she thought as she picked up her phone and dialed.

**August 15, 2008**

**0800 hours**

**Chuck's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck moaned when he heard the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. Reaching over, he began blindly mauling the buttons on top of the device in hopes that one of them would stop the irritating sound, but when nothing happened, he cracked open an eye and noticed it was his phone buzzing.

He grabbed the device and almost ignored the call until he saw the picture of his girlfriend looking back at him.

"Hey, come back to bed. We're missing some serious snuggling time here," he smiled as the memories of the night before flashed through his mind.

His "just awake" voice was deep and scratchy and oh so damn sexy. That, coupled with the sound of his breathing, almost made her regret getting out of bed so early. Waking up with him spooned against her and his warm breath on the back of her neck, had led to many a morning sexual escapade.

"I will, but I wanted to get us some breakfast. I was thinking pastries. After all, we need to replenish our carbohydrates after last night," she laughed.

He turned to lie on his back and put his right hand behind his head and stretched his legs.

"Make sure you bring extra. We have some time off and I want show my girl how much I love her," he replied, the smile reaching his eyes effortlessly.

Sarah laughed. "Really? Is it something I'm going to enjoy?" she giggled and bit her lower lip at the thought.

"Well if you have a couple minutes and aren't driving I can give you a preview."

"Hmm. Why can't you tell me if I'm driving?"

"Because, I don't want you to have an accident when you hear it."

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

"Let's just say I'm confident," he chuckled.

Sarah laughed. "You're feeling a little frisky this morning huh? Ok, give me a little preview. I'm not driving right now."

Thank goodness she wasn't. She could hear the desire in his voice and the feel of a burning sensation beginning to take hold in her lower abdomen.

"I'll just tell you this much. My hands and fingers are feeling awfully nimble this morning and I think my lips missed a few spots on your beautiful body last night."

That burning sensation she was feeling was quickly turning into a fire and she knew if she didn't hang up now, she'd tear down the door between their adjacent rooms and pounce on him. She quickly realized though, that payback was a bitch and she was going to turn the tables on him shortly.

"Well hold that thought baby, and go back to sleep. You will need all your rest, I promise."

He rolled over on his stomach, keeping the phone to his ear and the smile on his face.

"I'd like for us to go do something together while we're off, Sarah. I don't care what it is, as long as you and I are together. You pick what you want us to do."

"Well that's sweet. Does that offer include some shopping too?"

There was a pause for moment before she heard him answer. She knew he hated shopping.

"Yes sweetheart, even shopping."

"Ok. We'll talk about it when I get back. Now go back to sleep."

I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chuck."

**August 15, 2008**

**0800 hours**

**Castle**

**West Coast Security**

**Burbank, CA**

Evelyn Shaw was never one to shirk her duty and since she wasn't going anywhere for a day or two, she decided to inventory and index the documents taken from the Fulcrum facility. She knew it was something an analyst could do, but there was no reason for her not to do it, especially since she was already getting paid and General Beckman had given her permission to do so. Well that and she was bored as hell.

The CIA had their own way of indexing documents and it wasn't much different than how a paralegal indexed legal documents. She open up Excel and created a new file and after formatting the spreadsheet, she began briefly summarizing each document and applying bates numbers to each one as she finished.

The majority of the items in the boxes were just documents, but there also some loose photographs and two brown envelopes identified as "Sarah Walker" and the other as "Jill Roberts". She partially pulled them out and slide them back in once she realized they were photographs and since she had decided to do the photographs last, she set the envelopes off to the side.

She was so deep in thought, that she almost didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming down the metal stairway of what she supposed was the entrance to the secret base. The only thing she really knew about said base was that it was in the Los Angeles area and it appeared to be underground.

"Good morning, Major Casey," she said as she pulled off her glasses.

"Agent Shaw."

"I hope that's coffee you've got in your hand," she smiled. "I could sure use a cup right about now."

Casey eyed the woman and the documents lying in neat piles on the conference table.

"I figured you could use that and some breakfast since you're stuck in here for at least today. I hope you like pancakes," he said as he pulled a food tray out of the paper bag.

"I love pancakes," she replied as she opened the carton. "… and sausage. Thank you, Major."

"No problem," he said as he handed her cup of coffee. "There's some sugar and coffee creamer in the sack. Wasn't sure how you took it."

"Black's fine, thank you. Have you already eaten?"

"Yeah. What are you working on?"

"Oh, just indexing these documents from the Fulcrum building. I thought I'd make myself useful since I'm not doing anything anyway. I thought Beckman gave you guys a few days off."

"Yeah, I thought I'd come in here and get a little target practice in and clean some guns."

Eve narrowed her eyebrows. "Major, you've got to have something else to do besides shoot targets and clean your weapons. You ought to call Chuck and Sarah and see what they're up to."

"Please, those two are probably still going at like a couple of teenagers. It's disgusting," Casey growled.

Eve couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know about Chuck, but Walker is so far gone on him."

Casey grunted and took a sip of his coffee. "He's just as gone on her. God only knows what they're doing right now."

"I could guess."

Casey rolled his eyes. He had no intentions of going down that path.

"Anyway, looks like you could use some help here," Casey remarked. "That is, if you don't mind?"

"I'd enjoy the help and the company," she smiled.

**August 15, 2008**

**0830 hours**

**Chuck's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

The knocking on the door and a persistent voice woke him out of his slumber and a nice Sarah dream.

"Housekeeping!"

Chuck frowned and looked at the clock. "Eight thirty," he growled.

"Come back later please," he moaned loudly.

He began to doze again when he heard another annoying knock, this time a little harder.

"Housekeeping!"

Chuck mumbled something about cleaning so early in the morning, as he got out of bed and threw on a robe.

Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed his Smith and Wesson and ambled slowly to the door. Gazing out through the peep hole, he saw the backside of a maid with red hair looking through her cart of towels and cleaning products. Instinctively, he thumbed off the safety of his gun, sensing a possible trap. Carefully, he moved off to the side of the door.

"Can you come back later? We're still sleeping here," he asked.

He watches her turn and face the door, but notices she doesn't look up.

"Sorry monsieur, but the manager sent me. I was told there was quite a party in there last night and he has asked me to make sure it was cleaned up right away. I was told the room was empty. Please, I don't want to lose my job."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. She really shouldn't be putting him through this.

"You've got a pass key, so why didn't you just come in?"

"I would have monsieur, but the "Do Not Disturb Sign" is hanging on the door handle."

Chuck looked around and sure enough the placard was nowhere to be seen. He realized Sarah was being thoughtful and hung it their when she left.

"Ok, just a minute," he sighed.

Chuck went over to the room phone and dialed the front desk.

"Front desk, may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Carmichael in room 1472. There's a maid at my door saying the manager sent her up to clean the room. Did you send her?"

"One moment sir while I check on that."

The man on the phone had to cover the mouthpiece and regain his composure as he chuckled. The memories of the beautiful blonde who had paid him a visit earlier that morning came rushing back. Of course he couldn't remember her face, the view of her cleavage and the one hundred dollar bill she gave him was all he'd seen. He did however remember what to say.

"Yes, Mr. Carmichael. The manager did send her, but we thought the room was empty. I can have her come back another time."

"No, that's alright. I'll let her in. I'm sorry if we disturbed any of your guests last night," Chuck said then hung up the phone.

He went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. No sense in looking like crap since Sarah could be coming back at any time.

He placed his pistol in the pocket of his robe and opened the door.

"Sorry for making you wait, miss. Please come in."

He took a seat on the couch where he could watch her every move. He pulled the Smith and Wesson from the pocket and laid it on his lap and covered it with his robe. Something still didn't feel right about this.

Sarah had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing as she rolled the cleaning cart into the room. She had yet to show her face and knew Chuck probably had a gun handy, so she decided it was time for the show. With her back to him, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh my monsieur, this room is such a mess," Sarah said using her best French accent.

Although he couldn't see her face, Chuck thought something was odd about the uniform the maid was wearing. It seemed awfully short and the shoes just seemed wrong. He'd never seen a maid wearing black satin high heel platform shoes before.

"Uh … yeah, sorry about that, my girlfriend and I … well, I'm sorry for the mess. Do you think you think you'll be long? I'm expecting her any minute and I wouldn't want her to get the wrong idea … Is that a company issued uniform? Maybe you could put a coat on because … I mean … well …"

Although she dearly loved it when he babbled, Sarah decided to put his phase of his suffering to an end, so she put the pink feather duster in front of her face and turned around.

"You have been a very naughty boy, Mr. Carmichael."

Chuck laced his eyebrows together trying to decipher the comment when it hit him and his eyes went wide at the realization.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong room. I didn't order _that _kind of maid service. In fact, I didn't order any maid service," he replied in an octave higher than normal.

Just as he was about to get up, Sarah moved the feather duster that was covering her face and waited for his response. She wasn't disappointed.

"Sarah? Is that you?" he said as his eyes slowly scanned her body from head to toe. "Wha … wha … what are you doing?"

The overtly small black French maid uniform with white lace around the bottom, didn't even reach mid thigh. It made her already tantalizing long legs look even longer, especially with the thigh high black fishnet stockings with the white satin bows at the top. The highly provocative outfit was topped off with a small white lacy headpiece and a white frilly apron.

The fact that her assets were clearly having a hard time remaining in place was quite sexy, but the transition from the black fishnet stockings to her silky white legs then to the black uniform reminded him of an Oreo cookie, and he loved Oreo cookies.

Chuck could feel the saliva building and begin its escape out the sides of his mouth. The fact that he had just associated his girlfriend with his favorite snack was something he would have to seriously think about later he reasoned, if his brain ever functioned again.

"I'm sorry monsieur, but my name is Juliette. You just stay seated and I will take care of everything," she replied intentionally dragging out the last word.

She turned around to get something out of her cart when she purposely dropped her feather duster. She turned her head to face him, and placed her index finger on the side of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so clumsy," she giggled, then turned back around.

She spread her feet apart and slowly bent over, exposing her underwear which just happened to be a nothing but a white thong.

Chuck's mouth was locked in the open position as was his eyebrows that now appeared to reach his hairline. In his mind, she had just pulled the top off the Oreo cookie.

His brain was numb and he couldn't udder a single word. He'd never seen anything like this before and because it was Sarah, it felt special.

She slowly stood up and turned to face him. "I'll just start with the dusting."

She sauntered towards the couch generating just enough hip action that made his eyes look like he was watching a tennis match. After stopping directly in front of him, she slowly leaned over to dust a picture on the wall which just happened to put her breasts right in his face.

"This picture is very dusty," she said, making a point to twist her chest as she moved the feather dusty.

Chuck was in heaven. Not just from her proximity, but because of the perfume she had purposely used. It took every bit of self control for him not grab her right then and there and throw her down on the couch.

She actually referred to it as her "Chuck lure", because if she was wearing it, it was sure to lure him away from anything he was doing. Casey had actually forbidden her from wearing it during any missions, since it seemed to affect the intersects operational capability and Chuck's ability to perform any rational thinking like adding two single digit numbers together.

Chuck had his own weapons though, and he immediately put them to use. He placed his hands on the back side of her knees and firmly ran them up her legs. The quiver he felt told him they were having the desired effect, but he she stayed the course.

"There now, the picture has been dusted," said Sarah as she backed away and gave him a wink.

She slowly strolled away; throwing in a very deliberate hip action that Chuck thought could knock over buildings or cause an earthquake although he couldn't rule out getting a concussion.

She began making the bed, striking numerous sexually explicit poses as she did so. Every so often she would sneak a peek at him on the couch and giggle. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was agape. She knew it was driving him crazy, but that's what he gets for making those remarks on the phone this morning.

Sarah hoped she hadn't broken him … yet.

Even in his stupor, Chuck appreciated what Sarah was doing for him. Never in his life had he met a woman who went out of her way to make him happy. He remembered their phone conversation in D.C. about costumes, but had forgotten all about it. It was obvious she hadn't.

Sarah continued to parade playfully around the room, dusting anything and everything, including dropping the feather duster a few more times. There was one particular pose with a vacuum cleaner that pushed him over the edge.

He got up off the couch and walked up behind her. He kissed her just behind the ear while slipping his hand under her skirt, splaying his fingers over her taut stomach.

He trailed kisses down her neck while his hand moved in circles, caressing her abs. When he heard her moan, he pulled her skirt up and she raised her arms in response, allowing him to pull the garment over her head.

"Monsieur, I am not finished yet," she moaned.

Chuck spun her around and pulled her close. "I think everything's clean enough," he whispered before capturing her lips.

**August 15, 2008**

**1830 hours (local)**

**Terrorist Hideout**

**Zinjibar, Yemen**

Clothed in an all black burka, Agent Zondra West made her way around a table pouring wine into the glasses of ten Al Qaeda terrorists and four European men she'd never seen before. The leader of the group however, stuck out like a sore thumb.

His brutish attitude, heavy German accent and the big knife he always seemed to be playing with, gave him a commanding presence in front of the others. His antics just made her want to slit his throat.

They were enjoying their evening meal along with the dancing of a group of lovely Yemenis women that had "volunteered" to serve as their entertainment for the evening. The volunteers had shown up after the leader and a small group of his men made a special visit to the local police and mayor. No one had dared to challenge the well armed group.

Zondra had slipped in with a group of women sent by the mayor and managed to get assigned to the detail that provided food and drink to the prisoners and the terrorist alike. This gave her ample opportunity to take copious mental notes of the operation.

Her naturally tanned skin and dark brown eyes made her the perfect operative to perform undercover missions in the region. She also had a clear command of the local Arabic language.

It had only taken her three days to scout out the locations of their entire operation. The captives were being held just on the outskirts of town in a warehouse that had been offered up for use by a local business man who was told he could have the use of his building back in a month. They also showed him photographs of his family to insure his silence.

All in all, she had counted thirty men including the four Europeans. They were all armed with automatic rifles and handguns. Shoulder fired rocket propelled grenades (RPG) were also a common accompaniment of some of the guards outside.

Today she found the stage they'd built that would serve as the slaughter platform for the hostages. Portable lighting was already set up and black cloth had been hung around the area creating a perimeter for the planned gruesome event, thinking how appropriate the color was for what they had planned. She finished planting the C-4 around the stage and left.

She was under orders to blow up the whole damn mess if the rescue mission wasn't successful. That included the terrorist and the hostages. When she questioned it, her superior told her the politicians ordered it because the country couldn't take a failed rescue mission and the gruesome murder of American soldiers.

**August 15, 2008**

**1100 hours**

**Chuck's Hotel Room**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Chuck felt the rumbling of her stomach beneath his hand and a glance at the clock told him why. So he nuzzled up to her neck and planted soft kisses, then softly whispered into her ear.

"Wake up sweetheart. I need to feed you."

His warm breath tickled her ear, so she smiled and rolled over to face him.

"That you do. I remember you said something this morning about taking care of your girl."

"And I plan too, since you failed to bring back breakfast …"

"Are you saying you didn't like my little surprise?" she asked extending her lower lip in a mock pout.

Chuck just grinned at her gesture and kissed her protruding lip. "I absolutely loved what you did for me. It was amazing and very sexy, so thank you for doing that. I had actually forgotten about our phone conversation."

"Thank you," she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There's one thing I want you to know though, Sarah. As much as I appreciated the costume and all the effort you put in to it, you have to know that I find you incredibly beautiful and sexy in just the normal everyday things you do. Like when you just step out of the shower with no makeup on or when you're in the kitchen making coffee, wearing a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt or just the smile on your face when you see me. I could go on, but I'm probably boring you with all my babbling."

She snuggled up closer to him wanting to hear more. She didn't know why, but she had a craving to hear about all the things he liked about her, maybe because no one had told her before.

"No, please Mr. Bartowski. Do go on," she smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean you stomach is growling and …."

"Chuck …"

"Ok," he laughed and propped up his head with his hand, then tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"I love how you unknowingly twist the ends of your hair when you're nervous or how you chew on your pen when you're deep in thought," he laughed.

"I do not chew on my pen. Do I?"

"I'll show you when we get back home and you can't blame it on the dog, since we don't have one."

She slapped him on the chest then snuggled up closer to him. "Are you through now?"

"Do you want me to be through?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, so he went on. "I love how you sit on the bed at night with your legs crossed, flexing your big toe while you read a mission report or a newspaper. I love how you look in your reading glasses and how upset you get when you have to wear them. I love how your tongue sometimes sticks out when you're punching the bag."

"It does not," she argues, but knows it's true.

"It was the first thing I noticed about you in D.C., other than your incredible beauty."

"Nice save."

"Hey, you're beauty is a given. I'm just mentioning some of the other things I love about you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she wiped away the tears. "Are you quite finished?"

"No, there's one more thing. I love how you blow on the end of your gun barrel after you shoot someone."

She sat up quickly and just looked at him wide eyed. "I've never done that before."

Chuck just shrugged then grinned. "That must have been one of those dreams I've been having. Oh that's right; you weren't wearing any clothes either."

Sarah reached over and started pounding him with the pillow. "I'm going to beat you to death with a pillow, Chuck Bartowski," she laughed.

He begins laughing while trying to block the incoming impacts. "Is this one of the two hundred ways you know how to kill me?"

"Oooh. I don't know. If it isn't, I can add it to the list," she cried, trying to mock being hurt and failing miserably.

He grabbed her wrists to stop the assault and pushed down on her on her back, staring into her bright sapphire eyes.

"There are so many things I love about you Sarah Walker, but I love this the most," he said as he put his hand on her heart.

**August 15, 2008**

**1300 hours**

**Admiral Edwards' Office**

**Pentagon**

**Washington D.C.**

"Have a seat Captain Richards," Admiral Edwards said as he motioned to chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir."

"How are things progressing on the Wasp?"

"She'll be ready to launch tomorrow, sir. We're loading the last of the provisions as we speak and the Marines are flying in a couple of replacement helicopters. The Seals will board tonight. Everything's on schedule."

"How long until you reach to the Arabian Sea?"

"Approximately fifteen days, sir. We'll be making full speed until we reach the Straits of Gibraltar, when we'll have to slow down. We'll pick back up to full speed until we reach the Suez Canal. As you're aware the maximum speed though the Suez is five knots. From there it's a straight shot to the Gulf of Aden and the Arabian Sea. Once we're in the Arabian Sea, two destroyers from the fifth fleet will escort us to our destination, although I still don't know where that is yet."

"Captain, this mission is top secret, need to know. When you reach the Straits of Gibraltar, contact the commander of the Naval Station in Rota, Spain and tell him you're ready to pick up the package. A chopper will transport the mission tactical commander and two intelligence operatives onboard the vessel. You're in charge of the ship Captain, but he's in charge of the mission. I expect you to give him your full support."

"You can count on it, sir."

"All the information you'll need, including the identity of the tactical commander, will be in you safe with a time lock. You won't be able to open it until you're four hours out to sea."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Now hit that little button and let me know what you think._


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Life is just hectic right now, but I did find some time to get this chapter done. I hope you enjoy it._

_Thanks again to all of you for the reviews, the PM's, the story alerts and selecting this as one of your favorite stories. It's fuel for the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

**Chuck vs. The Inevitability of Life Chapter 31**

**August 19, 2008**

**0800 hours**

**LAX**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Sarah's mood hadn't improved much since yesterday afternoon. It wasn't because they were headed back to Washington; no it had more to do with her and Chuck being denied one last night together by the combined forces of a General and a brunette named Lieutenant Hannah Harris.

The Admiral was sending his private jet and Hannah decided she needed to accompany it to debrief her commanding officer on the latest intel during the flight back to Washington. Sarah could understand that, but this little change in plans led the General to decide that Chuck should drive down to San Diego and catch the plane at the Naval Air Station while she and Casey would board at LAX. Beckman didn't want Harris to pick up any clues about Chuck's real job with the CIA. Even though she didn't like it, Sarah knew it was for the best. She didn't want the stalker bitch to follow her boyfriend back to LA.

She also knew the woman wanted some one on one time with Chuck, but boy was she going to be surprised when she and Casey boarded the plan first at LAX. Karma was not something she normally believed in, but in this case Sarah decided it seemed to be working in her favor. After all, she did screw up her Chuck time and it would be the last time they would be able to spend any appreciable alone time together alone until after the mission.

Sarah strode proudly to the parked C-37 Gulfstream wearing her best navy blue business suit with a full length skirt and a light blue blouse with little buttons that Chuck had admired a few times. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her full lips were a bright colored red. The only thing missing from the scene were flashes from the cameras of the paparazzi.

"Don't kill the brunette, Walker," Casey growled as they made their way up the steps and into the plane.

"I won't," she started before looking back over her shoulder. "Well, at least not until the mission's over. After that, I'm not promising anything," she quipped.

Casey responded with an approving grunt. He didn't want anything screwing up their mission and his chance to shoot some terrorists.

Hannah saw the two spies when they entered the plane and frowned, which amused Sarah to no end.

"Is Lieutenant Commander Bartowski with you?" she asked as she peered out one of the passenger windows.

Before Sarah or Casey could answer, the pilot came back and explained the last minute changes.

"We're picking Lieutenant Commander Bartowski up at NAS Coronado, Lieutenant Harris. We got word of the change about forty five minutes before landing."

Hannah acknowledged the news with another frown and took a seat in the back of the plane on the opposite side of Sarah and Casey. Because their seats were facing rearward, Sarah had a perfect view of the woman, giving her ample opportunity to study the person that had ruined her last minute plans.

Sarah had to admit that when it came to looks, the woman was mildly attractive in a cutesy kind of way. She also had the most beautiful set of eyes she'd ever seen on a woman and her olive toned skin was something most any woman would envy. As the roar of the Gulfstream's twin engines broke her concentration. She smiled to herself as she glanced at her watch. Only forty minutes until she sees Chuck.

The lull gave her time to reflect back through the events of the last three days she and Chuck had spent together. She smiled inwardly at the image of him carrying her shopping bags. He looked like a coat rack and a juggler all at the same time, but he didn't complain once, in fact he almost seemed to enjoy it. He said it was something a normal couple would do, and after what they had been through over the past year, they both were looking for a few normal things to do together.

They also spent a day at the beach with his sister and her boyfriend, which she enjoyed immensely. She loved Chuck's sister like her own, well that is, if she had a sister. Ellie was the most open and honest women she had ever met and it was clear she loved her brother, but what shocked her was that she considered Sarah her sister. To say Sarah was surprised was an understatement.

Then there was the couple's beach volley ball tournament she and Chuck had entered. She hadn't played the game since college, but remembered she enjoyed it and was quite good at it. She was the best one on the team when it came to spiking the ball and could place it just about anywhere she wanted to.

The skill came in quite handy when they were playing a rather mouthy couple, who insisted on badgering them with crude comments, but she and Chuck were having too much fun to let that bother them. Instead, she just turned around and looked at Chuck, who was getting ready to serve. She just motioned her eyes to the other side of the net and he nodded, each knowing what the other was thinking.

They meshed perfectly when it came to signals and strategy and it hadn't escaped her that had been happening almost ever since they had started working together. Things like that usually took time to happen between partners.

When the ball returned, Chuck set it up and she drilled it into the head of the boisterous male of the team, ceremoniously knocking him flat on his ass. They shared a high five and a long celebratory victory kiss upon winning the game, and then Chuck surprised her picking by her up in his arms and giving her a quick spin. It was another normal thing to do and Sarah realized that in this crazy life of espionage, she needed some normal every once in a while and it appeared her boyfriend did also.

As the plane descended for landing at NAS Coronado, Hannah pulled out her compact mirror and began checking her hair and makeup. She wanted to look her best for her superior, who also just happened to be someone she had never forgotten. This didn't go unnoticed by the female spy.

Sarah leaned over to Casey and whispered. "Look at that, Casey. She's primping right in front of me!"

Casey rolled his eyes and replied. "She doesn't know you and Bartowski are together. She's just making herself look presentable to her commanding officer."

Now Sarah rolled her eyes as she looked at Casey. "You don't have a clue do you, partner," she whispered a little louder.

Not one to be out done, Sarah had her own little plan in mind, so as the plane taxied to the terminal, she pulled out her mirror and proceeded to check her hair and makeup, even though she knew it didn't need it. She moved the mirror around slowly, checking every part of her face and after a moment made a few minor adjustments to her hair. She gave herself one last quick look, then smiled brightly and closed the compact. Grabbing a small bottle of perfume from her purse, she sprayed a couple of quick shots on each side of her neck where Chuck was known to nibble, and then placed it back in her bag. Her glance at the brunette turned into a full fledged smirk when Sarah saw her looking at her intently with a hint of anger on her face.

When the plane came to a stop, Hannah made her way to the front to meet Chuck, while Casey went to the latrine to empty his bladder full of coffee. Sarah stood up next to the table and stretched her legs as she waited for her boyfriend to board the plane. There was no way she was letting that woman sit next to her Chuck all the way to DC.

After stepping onto the plane and exchanging pleasantries with Hannah and the crew, Chuck made his way toward the conference table. He couldn't help notice how beautiful Sarah looked in her business suit and his eyes immediately saw the light blue blouse he loved to see her in. Just looking at her reminded him everyday how incredibly fortunate he was to have her in his life.

"Good morning, Agent Walker," Chuck said with a huge smile on his face that Hannah couldn't see.

"Good morning to you too, Commander," she replied happily as she discreetly motioned which seat she wanted him to take.

Chuck slipped in and took a seat at the conference table nearest the window and Sarah took the seat next to him while Hannah went to her seat to retrieve the intel. It was clear she wasn't happy with the seating arrangements, which gave Sarah a satisfying feeling.

Chuck reached over and gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

**August 19, 2008**

**CIA Safe House**

**Unknown Location**

"And you're sure you want to do this Agent Shaw?" a concerned Beckman asked.

"Yes ma'am. After evaluating the intel from the safe house, I have concluded that my husband most likely has no intention of returning to the CIA. Our marriage is now nothing more than a piece of paper, a situation I intend to remedy. I know he's betrayed me, but I'm not sure he's betrayed his country yet. Let me find out General. I need to do something to help and I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines."

They had promised each other when they married that they wouldn't take undercover long term assignments or accept seduction missions, but he had broken his word twice and now she's had enough. Whether he was actually a traitor or not didn't matter, their marriage was over with as far as she was concerned.

Beckman sighed and put her hands together. "I'm not sure if putting a scorned woman back undercover with her husband is such a wise idea. Your emotions could work against you …"

"And they could help me. Look, General … ma'am, who better to get close to my husband than me? He'd be suspicious of anyone else. We need to find out what he's up too and gradually, I'll find out everything he knows. I'll feed the intel to my contact, Major Casey."

Eve knew she had to contain her emotions. Beckman already thought she was too emotional for this mission and if she was honest with herself, she probably was. But she had already cried her eyes out the last two days over the betrayal. She was tired of doing nothing and sitting around in safe houses or being given menial assignments.

"How are you going to explain your reappearance? The Ring will definitely be suspicious of your return."

"I've thought of that, ma'am. I can explain my escape from the underground base by saying I seduced Major Casey. Since we taught at the farm at the same time, I'll spin a story that he has secretly liked me since we first met and that I played on that to escape. The key though General, is that I'll tell them Major Casey is my informant, that in exchange for sex, he's willing to pass information off to me. It's the same thing my husband is doing, so he can't complain about it."

Beckman fell silent for a moment. This plan was definitely bold and if Eve could pull it off, would give the U.S. intelligence community the upper hand, but she knew Eve was hurting at the moment and wondered if she was really thinking rationally. The photographs of Daniel Shaw with another woman had to be hard for her to see. This was one of the primary reasons spies shouldn't fall in love, much less get married.

"Did Major Casey agree to this?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, I'll discuss this with the Major this afternoon and get back with you. You need to realize Agent Shaw, your only contact in the agency would be Major Casey and if something should happen to him, you'd be on your own."

"I understand, ma'am."

"And to make this legitimate, I'll have to put an assassination order out on you. A real one," said Beckman wanting to see her reaction to the threat on her life. To her credit, Eve stood straight and raised her head.

"Understood, ma'am."

**August 19, 2008**

**0930 hours**

**Admiral Edwards Jet**

**Somewhere between Los Angeles and Washington D.C.**

"Sir, the USS Wasp left port three days ago with Major West and his marine aviators and four Seal platoons out of Little Creek, Virginia. The commander was a little upset that he wasn't leading the mission, until the Admiral called him. You're scheduled to brief the platoon leaders tomorrow in the Admiral's conference room."

"How many men in each platoon, Lieutenant?" Chuck asked.

"Sixteen, sir."

"I assume you have their names and files. I'll need to look at them."

Hannah narrowed her eyebrows. "Yes sir, I do and the commander gave me a hard time about it, but I got it done."

"Good job, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," Hannah beamed, while she leaned over to remove something from a file.

"These satellite photos were taken yesterday. General Beckman's operative on the ground has indicated that the hostages are in this building here," Hannah indicated with her pen, "and the terrorist are staying here, in this adjacent building. As you can see, they have guards posted at these locations around both buildings."

After studying the photographs, Chuck passed them to Casey and Sarah. The first thing he noticed was that the buildings were located out in the open in the country side, just outside of Zinjibar. This made a stealth approach a whole lot more difficult.

"Do we know how many men they have?" Chuck asked as he studied the photographs intently.

"The operative reports a total of thirty men. Four are European and the rest appear to be Al Qaeda. The leader is a large German man who's always playing around with a large knife."

All eyes turned to Casey when he let out a low growl. "That's probably the guy that killed the German Colonel."

Chuck nodded. "That's probably true, Major."

"What's this area here?" Sarah asked. "It almost looks like a river or a river bed."

"That's the Wadi Bana. It's more like a large drainage ditch that carries the rain water from the mountains through Abyan Governorate where it eventually enters the Gulf of Aden."

"How far is it from the buildings?"

"Approximately one mile west, sir."

"What about their weapons? Do we have anything on that?"

"The usual, sir. Various assault rifles and handguns, but as you can see in these close-ups, some of the men are carrying RPGs."

"We'll need to let Major West know."

"Already done, sir."

"Thank you for the debrief, Lieutenant Harris. Now if you would, please load the coordinates for all of these landmarks into our GPS units," said Chuck as he reached into his duffle and pulled out the devices.

"If you could excuse yourself a moment Lieutenant, I need to talk to Agent Walker and Major Casey privately."

**August 19, 2008**

**1200 hours**

**Captain's Quarters**

**USS Wasp**

**Approximately 2500 miles west of the Straits of Gibraltar **

Captain Richards made it a point to personally know all the officers on his staff, so one of the first things he always did was meet with each of them privately. Not only did the one on one meeting let him quickly evaluate them, it also gave each one of them the chance to get to know the skipper and what he expected from them.

Only after opening up the onboard safe and reading his orders did the realization hit him on the importance of this mission. It wasn't just that lives were at stake, because lives were always at stake. No this was probably one of the most important missions he's ever been part of because the ramifications of failure were unthinkable. If these men and women were not rescued, they would make the ultimate sacrifice by giving their lives in one of the most horrific ways for the whole world to see, including their families. This mission had to succeed and he would damn well see that he and his crew would do everything they could to make it a success.

"Come."

"Excuse me, Captain, but the XO (executive officer) is here to see you."

"Send him in petty officer."

"Commander Sheppard, reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, Commander. Please have a seat."

"I appreciate you stepping in at the last minute. I didn't know my exec was on sick call until just before we left port," Richards remarked.

"No problem sir, I was just finishing up my leave."

"I don't believe we've worked together before Commander, have we?"

"Not that I'm aware of, sir."

"As second in command, I would normally share with you the nature of our mission, however my orders are to not share them with anyone, even you. All I can tell you is that when the mission commander, a Lieutenant Commander Bartowski, boards the ship, you are to see that he gets everything he needs. Is that clear Commander Sheppard?"

"Aye, aye, sir."

**August 19, 2008**

**1030 hours**

**Admiral Edwards' Jet**

**Somewhere between Los Angeles and Washington D.C.**

"Ok guys, there's one thing I'm really going to need your help with. You two will have to be the spies on this mission. That doesn't mean if I flash on something, I'll ignore it, I just need to concentrate on the rescue operation. The three of us are still a team though, and I want your input on the plan," Chuck stated, "and now is the best time to do that. Once we get to Washington, there'll be four platoon leaders I'll have to brief and they won't be expecting intelligence agents to have a big part of the planning."

"Sure, Chuck," Sarah began, "but you have to know, our primary job is to protect you, so one of us will need be with you at all times during the mission. That's not up for discussion," she stated flatly.

"I understand," Chuck smiled, "and that's what I want to discuss. The priority of the mission has to be rescuing the hostages, but just as important is the protection of the intersect and protecting you guys and the team. I don't see why we can't do all three if the mission is planned right."

"Look Bartowski, you concentrate on the mission. Walker and I got your back. I just want to kill a few terrorist," he growled.

Chuck wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh at his partner's comment. He decided just to ignore it. Casey was just being, well … Casey.

"I know you do, and it takes the pressure off of me knowing that. Alright, let me run this by you. Casey, I'd like you to be with the group that takes out the terrorist in this building. I'd like to take some prisoners, especially the leader, for follow on interrogation. Since they'll eventually get a trial, try and gather all the evidence you can to convict them. That'll make the damn defense lawyers jobs harder. I'll have one of the men video document everything afterwards if there's time."

"Sarah, you and I will be with the group that rescues the hostages. Don't worry; I'll hang back while the team breaches the building," he replied with a smile.

"My plan is to use a diversion. I think they're expecting a rescue attempt and I think they're expecting us to sneak up on them. I want to throw them off balance, so I'll have Major West launch two CH-46's with a platoon of Seals and land here and here. We'll have four snipers at these locations I've just circled here. When the helicopters come in, that should draw out the men with the RPGs. I want the snipers to take them out first."

"You know once they see the attack, they'll kill the hostages," Sarah remarked.

"I know, but we'll already be in place. The real attack will come from the rear, here. We'll have to travel north, along the sides of the Wadi Bana for approximately four and a half miles, then head due east approximately one mile to the buildings. I figure it will take us approximately two hours."

"We'll sneak up and take as many hostiles out as we can. Casey, you and your team will then attack the terrorists in from this direction sweeping in from east to west, while our team frees the hostages and prepares them for transport. By the time the rescue helicopters land, we should have the threat neutralized."

"Now, since they're expecting a sneak attack, I suspect they have booby traps set up around the perimeter to warn them. I want to HALO in four Seals ahead of time to disable those. They'll land about a mile behind the buildings. That's the general idea of the plan so far. Comments?"

"Speaking of perimeter alarms, I think we should set up some of our own up as soon as possible," Sarah began. "If they're really expecting us, they may have some men hidden away. This building here looks to be only a thousand yards from the hostages. The alarms will give us some time to react."

"Good idea. Casey?"

"I agree with Walker. Now, I assume this is going to happen at night?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. Why?"

"I'd send the snipers in with spotters," Casey began. "An extra set of eyes can't hurt and it'll make the snipers job easier. We need to let them know about the perimeter alarms and the possibility of additional enemy forces in the area. They can help identify and take out that threat."

"I agree. We're going to depend heavily on the snipers to take out the biggest threats first. They'll also be our eyes while the attack is underway," said Chuck.

"We'll need to make contact with our operative on the ground," said Sarah. "Her cover's blown and we need to take her back to the ship with us."

**August 19, 2008**

**1500 hours**

**Admiral Edwards' Office **

**Pentagon**

**Washington D.C.**

"General Beckman, Lieutenant Commander Bartowski, the Admiral will see you now."

The military officers made their way through the well illuminated corridor that led to the admiral's office. Chuck gave a light rap on the door and opened it for General Beckman.

"Diane, Commander, come in and take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

After declining the offer, the three took a seat.

"Thank you for coming. This won't take long. I just wanted one last get together before we launched the mission. Commander, I assume you have everything you need."

"I'm asking for four more personnel, sir to act as spotters. I would appreciate it if you would call the commanding officer at Little Creek and clear the way sir. Other than that, we're ready to go."

"I'll do that. General Beckman?"

"Nothing new from our operative on the ground. I do want to want to give Commander Bartowski the file on our operative, Agent Zondra West," Beckman replied as she hand the file to Chuck.

Chuck opened the folder to view the contents and felt intersect come on line when he looked at her photograph.

_A daisy_

_A sports car_

_CIA Agent Zondra Nichols_

_Former member of the C.A.T. Squad_

_A sports car_

_A daisy_

Chuck shrugged his shoulders after the flash. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the C.A.T. squad mentioned. He also saw it when he had been forced to look through Sarah's file.

"Other than having worked with Agent Walker in the past, the intersect doesn't have anything on her General."

"Thank you Commander," said Beckman. "That's all I have Admiral."

"Commander, I want you to use my conference room tomorrow to brief the Seal platoon commanders who'll be under your command. It's secure and I'd like to say a few words to them."

"I believe Lieutenant Harris has already set that up, sir"

"Anything else?"

"No, sir," they replied in unison, and then stood to leave.

Once out of the Admiral's office, Beckman stopped and turned to Chuck. "I need to meet with you and your team in my office at 1900 hours. We've discovered some rather interesting information."

"We'll be there, ma'am."

**August 19, 2008**

**1900 hours**

**General Beckman's Office**

**Ft. Meade, Maryland**

"Agents, the doctors performing the autopsy on Bryce Larkin have uncovered something they've never seen before and based on their research, it's something that's never been seen in the medical community," she said as she handed them color images of what appeared to be a human brain.

"These are the scans of Larkin's brain prior to its removal. As it was explained to me, these neural pathways in red are only about six months to a year old. Now here is a scan of Larkin's brain when he was part of Project Omaha. See the differences?" she asked.

Since someone had already outlined them, it didn't take a brain surgeon to see the differences. Somehow, significant changes had occurred in Bryce's brain, and recently.

"One of the doctor's had a hunch and pulled up your scans Agent Bartowski, before you uploaded the intersect," she said as she handed them another photograph. "See the similarities?"

"These extra neural pathways are the primary reason you can handle the intersect, Agent Bartowski."

"Are you saying that if he was alive, Bryce could now handle the intersect?" Sarah asked.

"At first glance it would seem so, but our doctor's tell us that it wouldn't take. A closer look at the neural connectors shows incomplete connections and actual damage to the part of the brain that controls a person's personality."

Chuck frowned then looked up at Beckman. "Could this explain his personality changes?" Chuck asked as he looked from Beckman back to Sarah. "I mean, Bryce was always cocky when we last knew each other at Stanford, but he was a hundred times worse the last time we talked."

"We believe so, Agent Bartowski, but the investigation is continuing. Now, we all have more questions than answers, but I'd like you three to think about this. We'll discuss it further after your mission in Yemen. Colonel Casey, would you please stay for a moment."

"Colonel Casey, I talked to Agent Shaw yesterday and she briefed me on her proposed plan. To be honest, I'm very skeptical about it. She told me about the photographs. What's her state of mind Colonel?"

_Flashback_

_August 15, 2008_

_Castle_

_West Coast Security_

_Los Angeles, CA_

_John Casey had just finished unloading his remaining clip into the doomed paper target. He pushed the button to retrieve it, removed his ear protection and waited. Taking a quick glance at his watch, he realized Agent Shaw hadn't joined him yet. All though he normally liked to shoot by himself, she had challenged him to a shooting match and he was not one to turn down a challenge. He gave a satisfying grunt as he appraised the target in his hand, and then went in search of his opponent._

"_Jeez Shaw, if you want to back out of the challenge just say so," he said jokingly as he walked toward her. _

_When she didn't reply, he stepped up to the table where she was sitting. He took note of her slumping shoulders as she rested her head in one hand while clutching a photograph in the other. He was about to walk away and leave her to her private moment until he heard the sobs._

_Anyone who knew John Casey remembered him as an unemotional hard ass, but like most men, the tears of a woman were his kryptonite. His protective nature kicked in and he was ready to battle whatever had caused the pain this woman was feeling. _

_He knew when he left his fiancé all those years ago by faking his death, that it had undoubtedly caused her pain. Colonel Keller had made sure to show him the photographs from his funeral and his heart broke when he saw the pain Kathleen had endured. He knew then and there that he was a selfish bastard for what he had done, so anytime he could help a woman or a child that needed it, he did so. It was his penance for what he had done and these small acts of kindness kept him from completely dying inside. _

"_Shaw, … Eve, what's wrong?"_

_He didn't expect an answer right away and if she gave one, he was sure he wouldn't be able to understand it through the sobbing. Glancing at the table, he noticed she had opened up a package of photographs and had them scattered in front of her. He recognized both the people in the photographs as Daniel Shaw and Jill Roberts, the latter being Bartowski's ex. Both were scumbags in his book. Then he remembered the photograph she was clutching, but the hand she held it in had moved to her lap and out of sight. It didn't take him long to figure out what was in that photograph._

"_You want to talk about it?"_

_Casey almost winced after the words spilled out. He knew better to ask any woman that question, much less one creating a puddle of tears on the floor. He didn't have a degree in psychology or a black couch in his apartment and he wasn't a wanna be Dr. Phil, or any of those other stupid talk show psychiatrists who helped people. He broke things, he didn't fix them. _

_She brought her hand up slowly and laid the eight by ten photograph on the table in front of her. Even from where he was standing, Casey could see what was taking place and a low rumble escaped between breaths._

_He wasn't surprised by what he saw. Shaw was most likely working an angle, undoubtedly to his benefit. He probably never thought his wife would ever see this or maybe he didn't care, but he sure as hell left her in a mess._

"_No more," she whispered, but Casey heard it. He couldn't help but hear it when she repeated it._

"_No more!" she screamed._

_Casey's eyes got wide and he almost left to get a tranq gun. He thought she was losing it. One moment she's crying and the next moment she looks like someone ready to deal out some pain._

_She turned and faced him; the redness of anger painted on her face and stepped up to him._

"_If he thinks I'm some poor sap who's going to be here waiting for him, he's got another thing coming. He just cut the last cable on this bridge. I'm through, you hear me. Through!" she screamed, poking her finger in Casey's chest as she made each point._

_Casey felt the sting with every jab of her finger, but if it let her vent, he didn't mind. If this is the way she lets off steam, then he'd help, because he knew she had no one and that was something he could sympathize with._

_He grabbed a bottle of scotch he had hidden away and sat it on the table with two glasses. If he was going to listen, then he might as well do it while enjoying a drink. He poured two glasses and she downed them both before he had the cap back on the bottle._

"_We promised each other. Promised each other that, unless it was a life or death situation, we wouldn't do seduction missions. It's why I fought him so hard on this mission to begin with," she said downing another glass. I should have known though. He was so damned ambitious and I guess I knew I was never going to be enough for him."_

_Two hours later, he laid a very drunk Evelyn Shaw in one of the bunks in a detention cell. He covered her up and slid an empty trash can near her bed then took the cot in the cell across from her. Her words hit too close to home for Casey as he thought back to his past transgression. Had someone been there for his fiancé like he had for Eve? He hoped so. _

_He turned on his side to face her. He knew she'd wake up very hung over, but a little stronger and little wiser. _

_For Casey, it was a long night. Three times that night, he woke up and held her head as she threw up the contents of her stomach and the last remaining remnants of her love for Daniel Shaw._

**Present Time**

"Ma'am, there is no doubt that Agent Shaw is in an emotional state at this moment, however she is determined to see this through, with or without the help of the CIA."

Beckman twisted her eyebrows together. "Are you saying she'll go rogue, Colonel?"

"She could General, but I don't think she wants too. She's determined to assist in the take down of the organization and the man that she blames for breaking up her marriage."

Beckman stood up and walked to the window. "This could be very dangerous, not only to her, but to you. If she turns while she's undercover, your life could be in great jeopardy."

"It's what I'm paid to do ma'am."

"Very well, but first I want Agent Shaw to see an agency psychiatrist. If she's cleared, the mission is a go. I would ask that you not tell Walker or Bartowski about this just yet. The fewer that know the better."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thank you all the reviews and PMs. It really means a lot to hear what you guys are thinking, good or bad, so if you enjoyed this chapter or didn't, just hit the button at the end and let me know what you're thinking.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story. _

**Chuck vs. The Inevitability of Life Chapter 32**

**August 21, 2008**

**1300 hours**

**Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

Chuck couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not having spent any time with Sarah since the Air Force C-17 they were on took off from Charleston, South Carolina. It wasn't that they were avoiding each other, but they both knew they had to act like they didn't know each other in front of the others to secure his cover. She seemed so lonely, he thought as he snuck a quick glance at her, even though she was sitting next to Casey. No surprise there; the big man wasn't the best conversationalist.

At lease the Air Force had placed a small set of palletized aircraft seats on the normally bare cargo floor of the big jet. It made the ride a little more comfortable, but it also meant everyone was sitting in close proximity to one another other.

The separation gave him the opportunity he needed to spend some time with his four platoon commanders before they boarded the ship. Since they wouldn't know what the mission was until they were all aboard the Wasp, he needed to feel them out and show them he was someone they could talk too and someone they can trust. It was obvious they were cautious, since the four of them had never worked with him before, but he knew they were professionals.

He didn't know anything about three of the platoon leaders other than the information he had gleaned from their files, but the fourth guy was someone he'd never forget.

Lieutenant David Welch was tall, almost as tall as Chuck, but he was built like Casey. He had short black hair, blue eyes and a million dollar smile. The two had gone through Seal training together and had become fast friends. The odd pair had a bond that was built with sweat and blood and yes, even a few tears. It was a bond that wouldn't soon be broken.

Welch laughed and turned to the other three platoon leaders as he told another story about their adventures during training.

"You should've seen Commander Bartowski when he first showed up at Seal boot camp. I swear, if a strong wind blew, I just knew he would blow away," he laughed, "but that's what deceived most people. He may have been on the thin side, but it was all muscle. You'd think that if you put someone like him up against say, someone like me, that he wouldn't stand a chance, and guy's you couldn't be so wrong."

"You remember the wrestling matches, right?" he asked, then proceeded when they all grinned and shook their heads at the memories.

"Well that's how the Commander and I actually met. They pitted us against each other the first time and remember thinking to myself, man I really feel sorry for this guy, but I clearly misjudged him."

"Oh I won the match, but I have to say I was winded as hell when it finally ended. He used his long legs and arms to his advantage. I felt like I was wrestling with a python and it pissed me off to no end, but I developed a new found respect for this man."

Chuck rolled his eyes and laughed. "Ok Welch, now tell'em how many more times after that you beat me in a wrestling match."

"Hey, I felt sorry for you after that. I was trying to build your confidence level up."

"Six times?" Chuck laughed. "I think after the third time my confidence level was just fine."

"Don't believe him guys, he just trying to make me look bad."

"I think the victories speak for them self," Chuck said proudly, causing Welch to expel a thunderous laugh.

"Ok, but now on to more serious matters. Are you married yet or seeing anyone?" Welch asked.

"No, not married, but I am seeing someone," Chuck replied hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say. He just couldn't lie about that, not with her sitting only some ten feet away.

"Well that's a shame. I wanted to fix you up with my kid sister, Stacy. You remember Stacy don't you?"

Chuck's face went blank. He definitely remembered Stacy Welch. She was built like a linebacker for the Pittsburgh Steelers and she had the muscles to prove it.

"Yeah, I remember her. She was a little too aggressive for my style. Besides I kinda got a thing for blondes now," Chuck grinned.

Welch leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Speaking of blondes, that's a real looker right there," he said as he nodded his head toward Sarah.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, Welch. They tell me she's the best and can probably kill you two hundred different ways… and that guy sitting next to her is an NSA agent and a Special Forces officer."

The information didn't really faze the man. Like most Seal platoon leaders, he had worked with a number of CIA agents on past missions. He did however know enough to leave them alone.

"Who's the brunette then? She looks kind of nice; plus I think Adams here likes her," he grinned as he jabbed the other officer with his elbow.

"Shhh," Chuck replied then leaned over and whispered. "That's Lieutenant Hannah Harris, my aide on this mission."

Welch studied the woman a minute before his eyes got wide. "You mean as in "Hang on Hannah", the Ensign that followed you to San Diego?"

Chuck sighed and nodded at him knowingly. He'd forgotten that the guys had ribbed him viscously about the girl that followed him to boot camp.

When Chuck looked up to make sure Hannah hadn't heard what Welch had said, he saw the glint of a smile on Sarah's face. It was obvious she had heard it, and probably much more.

"Don't worry about me, Commander, I've been married for a year and half now," he said as he pulled a photograph out of his wallet.

"This is my wife, Deborah and my six month old daughter, Ashley," Welch said proudly.

Chuck looked at the photograph closely and smiled. Having a family was something he desperately wanted someday and as each year of his left went by, that desire grew stronger. He really envied his buddy for what he had, but he was also proud of him. Deborah must be a strong woman to control the likes of Welch.

"That's a beautiful family, Welch. How much did you have to pay her to marry you anyway?" Chuck laughed.

"You know, if you weren't my superior officer, I'd break your face right now," Welch laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that before, but somehow my face is still fine."

"I can still out drink you though. After this mission … you and me. Let's go grab a few drinks and catch up."

**August 21, 2008**

**1700 hours**

**Naval Station Rota, Spain **

The Boeing C-17 Globemaster touched down right on time, and Sarah for one was glad it was over. The nearly eight hour long flight had been tiring and the comfort level on the large cargo aircraft left a lot to be desired, but she ridden in worse accommodations. She wanted a hot shower and a hot meal before jumping into a nice soft bed, alone.

She hadn't slept alone for some time now, and while the thought of it saddened her, she knew Chuck felt the same way. She snuck a quick glance at her boyfriend who was making his way to the back of the plane to retrieve his bag. An unknowing smile appeared on her face as she recalled the conversation she heard between him and Lieutenant Welch. It felt nice to hear him say he was seeing someone, knowing that someone was her. If things were different, she imagined he would happily introducing her to all the guys as his girlfriend, but for now they had to hide their relationship until they came back home.

Home was another word that hadn't held much meaning for her in the past. For one thing, she never stayed in one place long enough to call a place home. She realized though, the word had a different meaning now. It was someplace safe, someplace that made you feel happy and most of all, it was someplace where you felt loved. It was not where you were, but who you were with that made it feel like home and hers was walking back up to the front of the plane.

"Agent Walker, Major Casey," Chuck smiled. "We're staying on base tonight. I was going to take a shower and run and grab something to eat. These guys's got other plans, so if you'd like to join me, meet me in the lobby in let's say one hour," he said glancing at his watch.

"What about Lieutenant Harris?" Casey mumbled and Sarah shot him a look that dropped the temperature in the plane to near freezing.

"Oh, she and Lieutenant Adams are going out to grab something to eat. So, lobby in one hour, if you're interested," he finished and made his way toward the exit door.

**August 21, 2008**

**1800 hours**

**Lobby**

**Visiting Officers Quarters (VOQ)**

**Naval Station Rota, Spain **

Sarah stepped out of the elevator hoping to find Chuck waiting by himself, but she knew the chance of that was slim to none. It would be nice if the two of them could have a little alone time.

She'd already bribed Casey with a bottle of scotch and some hot pockets, so that left him out. It was the others she couldn't readily influence. Hannah was supposed to be going out with one of the Lieutenants and even though Chuck had said the other officers had plans, she knew on trips like this, plans could change and often did. Her hopes were dashed when she rounded the corner and saw her boyfriend talking to Welch. Both men stopped talking and stood up when she approached them.

"Ms. Walker," Welch smiled.

"Lieutenant Welch," she replied, returning the greeting.

Welch turned back to Chuck. "I'd like to go with you guys, but I need to call my wife and check on my baby girl. I'm trying to get her to say daddy," he laughed. "Just bring me back something. You know me, I'm not picky."

"Sure thing buddy. We won't be gone too long."

"Shall we, Miss Walker," Chuck smiled as he motioned to the door. "I had the motor pool bring us a car."

"Lead the way, Commander," she grinned.

They walked out into the early evening and Chuck saw the dark blue Crown Victoria waiting outside.

"Sorry, Sarah, but you know the military. They love their Crown Vic's, just like Casey," he said with a hint of disappointment.

"Chuck, its fine," she smiled. "We could be in a Yugo and I wouldn't care, as long as you're with me."

Chuck could hide his smile if he wanted too as he moved to open the passenger door for her. "I think both of us would be a little cramped in a car like that, but that could be a good thing," he finished adding a Bartowski eyebrow dance to his smile.

A sly smile made its way on her face. "Don't start something you can't finish, buster."

"Who said I couldn't finish," he said with a quick wink. "Anyway, I know a little cafe just outside the base that has pretty good food. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**August 21, 2008**

**1830 hours**

**Café La Rosa**

**Just outside of Naval Station Rota, Spain **

Café La Rosa was located about a mile off base and if someone were to make their decision to eat there based solely on the looks of the exterior alone, the cafe probably wouldn't get any business. As it was though, the place was packed and the couple had to wait for about fifteen minutes until a table was available. From the looks of things, the place was quite popular with the military and locals alike.

The interior however, had somewhat of a romantic feel to it. The lighting wasn't too bright and each table was covered with a white table cloth, fresh flowers, and a small candle. The memory of their first dinner together in DC began flooding Sarah's memories.

They followed the waitress to their table and Chuck pulled the chair out for Sarah who quietly thanked him. There waitress, a lovely latin beauty with smoldering blue eyes handed them their menus.

"Such chivalry is not seen often anymore, especially in here. You are lucky to have such a man, senorita," the waitress smiled.

"Thank you. He is quite the gentleman," Sarah replied with a smile that made Chuck's heart want to leap out of his chest.

"What shall I get you to drink?"

"Just ice tea for me," Sarah replied.

"Make that two."

"I'll be back shortly with your drinks and to take your orders," the waitress smiled, then turned and left.

"I'm glad it's just us, Sarah," Chuck began. "On this mission, moments like this are going to be few and far between, maybe even non-existent."

"I know, but you couldn't have picked a nicer place to have dinner," she leaned forward, inching her face closer to his. This place reminds me of our first dinner in DC. Do you remember that?"

Chuck gave her a grin and reached out and put his hand on hers. "I could never forget that. I still remember how beautiful you looked in the candle light. It's a wonder you didn't get up and leave me sitting there as much as I talked your ear off."

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you were sweet and adorable."

Chuck grinned and squeezed her hand. He'd long ago accepted her comments about being sweet, even if it did make him feel like he was eight.

"Well I'm glad you like the place. It's kind of a mixture between homey and romantic and it doesn't hurt that the foods good. Plus, we really need to do this more often, especially if it involves dancing."

She smiled at him knowingly. She still remembered the dance they shared when he gave her the charm bracelet.

"Look, I know we just had three days off, but that was the first time in over seven months. I don't know, I just miss the "us" time. We're just so busy and I feel like I'm neglecting you somehow," he said giving her a thin lipped smile.

Sarah Walker was not going to cry, but her eyes welled up with tears before she knew it. She had been feeling the same way and that's why this dinner was so important to her. Just hearing him say that lifted her spirits tremendously.

"I know how you feel Chuck, but you're not neglecting me. We're both in the same boat, but it does feel nice to hear that though. I miss the "us" time too. It just feels nice to get some time together whenever we can."

"We'll let's order a nice meal," he smiled. "I'm kind of hungry anyway," he said as he peered at the menu. "How about you?"

"Mmmm … what I want is not on the menu," she replied hiding her smiling face behind the menu.

Chuck laid his menu down and narrowed his eyebrows. "Really? They have quite a large selection. I can ask them to make you something else. What is it you're hungry … uhhh … for?" Chuck asked, startled when he felt Sarah rubbing her foot against his leg.

"Does that answer your question, Commander?"

"Ohhhh. Now look who's starting something," he smirked.

She happily scoffed at his reply. "Well to answer your question, I want something light so it doesn't interfere with my work out later," she responded innocently.

"Well the base has a pretty good gym, so after I drop Welch's food off, I'll grab my work out clothes and go with you."

Sarah slipped her shoe off and placed it dead center in his crotch, causing him and his eyebrows to suddenly jump. "We won't need any workout clothes with the exercise I have planned."

"Ohhh, well … uhhh … I don't know, we're on the base now and your room's down the hall from mine and I don't want anyone to see us … I mean not that I'm embarrassed about being seen with you, it' just …"

"Chuck! You're babbling again," she smiled; working her foot back and forth a little more firmly in his crotch.

"Please Sarah, I can only stand so much of your pleasurable torture," Chuck pleaded.

"Oh, ok. But I'm serious. I'll knock on your door later, so don't go to sleep, Chuck."

Chuck leaned forward and whispered, "As much as I'd love that, aren't you worried about someone seeing you?"

"I'm a spy, Chuck," she whispered as she leaned toward him. "Besides, I've got just the costume for this little mission, and you know how I like a successful mission."

Chuck cocked and eyebrow and raised his hand, ready to call for the check, but realized they hadn't even ordered yet. "Hmmm, it's kind of sexy having your girlfriend go to all this trouble for her boyfriend. I'm quite impressed, Ms. Walker."

"Oh, believe me, it's no trouble at all," she replied with a wink.

**August 21, 2008**

**1930 hours**

**Café La Rosa**

**Just outside of Naval Station Rota, Spain **

"So, "Hang on Hannah", huh?" Sarah grinned as she finished the last bit of her salad and roasted chicken breast.

"You heard that did you?" he replied after wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, kind of hard not too, since you guys were sitting just a few feet away," she laughed.

"And you have the hearing of Superman," he grinned.

"Well come on. Spill it, mister. I don't think you've told me the whole story."

Chuck shook his head and just as he was about to answer, three men walked in and sat down. He felt the familiar effects of the intersect come on line.

_A giraffe _

_A golf club_

_Alejandro Vargas_

_Basque terrorist_

_Interpol wanted posters_

_Numerous reports of bombings_

_Reports of kidnapping of high ranking Spanish government officials_

_A golf club_

_A giraffe _

As the flash subsided, Chuck quickly grabbed his glass of ice tea and took long drink.

"Chuck, did you just flash?" she asked, leaning forward, and placing her hand on his.

"Yeah, but don't turn around. I think my flash may have caught their attention, as they're currently looking at us … well me that is," he said as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Sweetheart, do you have any aspirin? I've got a headache all of a sudden," he asked loudly enough for them to hear.

As Chuck carefully observed the men, he couldn't help but wonder why almost all of his dates with Sarah involved bad guys showing up. Just once he'd like to go on a date, even a simple one as this, and not flash or use of firearms.

When the three terrorists were satisfied there wasn't a threat, they turned back around and Chuck filled Sarah in on his flash as she faked an attempt to look for aspirin in her purse.

"Alejandro Vargas, Basque terrorist and there are two other men with him. He's a bad guy and he's wanted by Interpol."

"Ok, I'm going to go to the car and call it in. As much as I'd love for us to be the ones to arrest him, we've got to let someone else handle this. You have a weapon?"

"Yeah, I've already got it out."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," Sarah replied and nodded for him proceed.

"Oh, could you be a doll and see if there's some in the car," he spoke for the benefit of the three fugitives.

"Sure, honey. I'll be right back," she said as she got up to leave.

After Sarah returned, they decided to leave and observe the subject from a distance. They left the parking lot to avoid suspicion, but returned shortly and parked their car a little farther away from the Café and waited for the Interpol agents to show up. The whole arrest was quite unremarkable, as Vargas gave up without a fight. Being completely surrounded by fifty or more agents and local police probably had something to do with that.

Chuck turned to Sarah who was curiously watching it all with a hint of disappointment on her face.

"Well another win for the good guys, huh?"

"Yeah," she sighed a little too long for Chuck's benefit.

"I sense a "but" in that response," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just … that should be us making that bust. We found them or rather you did. I know, I know … I was the one that agreed to let someone else handle it."

"Someone needs a mission," Chuck smiled as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Is it that obvious?" she moaned and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah it is, but in a few days, you'll have all the action you can stand. I can promise lots of bad guys and real bullets."

She jerked her head away and smacked him on the shoulder. "You know, if you weren't so cute, I'd kick your ass right now," she replied stifling a laugh.

"Ok, ok," he responded as he started up the car. "But I got you to stop thinking about that bust didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but all off a sudden, I'm awfully tired. I think I'll turn in early," she replied faking a yawn.

Chuck whipped his head to face her, giving her an incredulous look. "But what about the surprise visit … you know sneaking into my room … your mission? You can't massage a man's crotch like that and not follow up on your promise," he implored.

"That long flight is really catching up with me," she replied fighting back a snicker.

Chuck shook his head and smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Ok, ok. I apologize for the way I said that. I was just teasing you."

Sarah gave him a mischievous grin as she unbuckled her seat belt and slid over next to him. "You can pull this thing over and start your apology right now."

The surprised look on his face was what she was hoping for. She loved to keep him off balance, because his reactions were priceless and quite sexy in her mind.

"Wait! You said that just to get me to apologize?"

Sarah gave him her version of the Bartowski eyebrow dance, followed by a rather beautiful puppy dog look. "But I like it when you apologize and apologize and apolo …"

"Ok, I get it," he replied with an eye roll. "But as tempting as that sounds, I don't want to get caught "doing it" in a Navy motor pool car. The last thing we need is for someone to catch us misusing government property. Besides, we'll be on base in five minutes. I promise, I'll make it up to you," he replied as he took her hand and kissed it.

"What about the supply closet in Castle," she mused. "We misuse that quite regularly if you recall," she replied, letting her grin grow. "Are you saying we need to stop doing that?" she quizzed, letting her finger tickle his ear lobe.

"What?" he quickly replied. "No," he paused trying to come up with a suitable answer. "The supply closet is hidden from public view, unless you count Casey, which I don't. Besides, the supply closet is for … supplying and I would say we are using it for its intended purpose … you know … supplying each other with … affection," he finished and nodded quite satisfied with his answer.

"Wow, next time we have to provide justification for something we need, I'm letting you do it," she replied mockingly.

He just turned and gave her a toothy grin.

"We're almost at the gate, so you better get your seat belt on. These shore patrol guys are sticklers when it comes to that," he replied hoping to change the subject of comparing the Crown Vic to the supply closet. He hated it when she was right, but loved her so dearly for it.

Sarah huffed and slid over to her side and put her seat belt on. "Fine, but you owe me, mister."

"A debt I'll gladly repay, with interest," he smiled.

**August 22, 2008**

**1400 hours**

**Air Terminal**

**Naval Station Rota, Spain **

The wait was beginning to be bothersome. It seems the military can't keep a flight schedule any better that the commercial airline companies. They were supposed to be picked up and hour ago, but the helicopter had yet to show, so Chuck was sitting quietly by himself in the corner of the nearly empty air terminal pouring over the latest satellite photos that Lieutenant Harris had given him that morning.

Although nothing appeared out of the ordinary, there was something different about these photographs; he just couldn't tell what it was yet. He saw the same buildings being patrolled by the roving guards, but there was something there.

"What's with Bartowski over there? He's been sitting there for almost an hour staring at those photographs," Casey asked.

Sarah glanced back over her shoulder. "Those are new satellite photographs he got this morning. He must see something that's bothering him. Let's go see what's what it is."

He grunted his approval, but put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I saw on the news where Interpol took down a big fish last night, just outside the gate. I don't suppose you and the frog were involved in that?" he asked daring her to deny it. He was just upset because he wasn't there.

Sarah tightened her lips together and shook her head. "Don't know anything about that," she lied.

Casey raised his head and gave her an appraising look. He didn't believe her for a second.

"Uh huh," he grumbled then looked over his shoulder at Chuck.

"Let's go see what out fearless leader is doing," he said and made his way over to his partner.

"Something wrong, Bartowski?" Casey asked as the two spies took a seat on either side of him.

Chuck handed each of his partners the new photographs. "I can't point to anything concrete, but there's something different in these photographs than the ones we looked at the first time. I'm just frustrated from looking at them so long."

The two veteran spies scanned the photos for signs of anything different, but other than the position of the roving guards outside, everything looked the same. Chuck pulled out a marker and began to circle areas on the photographs.

"I'm going to ask for close-ups of these areas here and any guards that are visible. You guys see anything else you think we need a close up of?"

"It wouldn't hurt to expand the satellite coverage, especially around the areas we'll be traversing. Just in case," Sarah replied and Casey grunted his agreement.

Chuck nodded then stood up and went searching for Hannah. "Lieutenant," he began and handed her the photographs. "I need close-ups of the areas circled on these photographs. "Also," he hesitated while he pulled out a map, "I need satellite photographs of these areas here along the Wadi Bana and then along this path here."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it," she said and turned away briskly.

"Lieutenant Harris," Chuck called, and motion for her to join him off to the side.

Hannah stopped mid-step and made her way to her superior. "Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant, I know this will be your first time aboard ship, so don't let it get to you. If you have any problems at all, I want to know. There are a lot of lives at stake here, so if you need something and I'm not around, talk to Lieutenant Welch. You're doing a good job, Lieutenant. Keep it up," he finished.

Hannah smiled at his comments. "Thank you, sir," she replied then turned to leave.

Chuck made his way back to Sarah and Casey who had been watching the exchange.

"Problems?" Sarah quizzed.

Chuck shook his head and smiled. "No, it's her first time aboard a ship and she's nervous. She told Adams about it last night when they went out to eat, so he asked me to speak to her. Plus, she's doing a good job, and I wanted her to know. A few attaboys go a long way in my book."

Casey gave a disapproving grunt. "Why should you thank people for doing their job? Now if their screwing up, that's when you need to step in and set them straight."

Chuck rolled his eyes at the big man's response, and then turned to look at Sarah. "I don't think someone was hugged enough when they were a junior officer," he smirked.

Casey growled and walked away mumbling something about morons.

Chuck and Sarah sat back down and began looking at the older satellite images, but there was nothing he wanted more at the moment than wrap his arms around his girlfriend and give her a kiss. It would be quite some time before he'd be able to do that again.

He couldn't forget what they shared last night; especially the fact that she went out of way to come to his room. A feeling of guilt began to rise within him as he realized she had been the one putting forth a tremendous effort for them to be together. He began to feel like he wasn't doing his part and decided after the mission was over with, that he would put a plan together to show her how much she meant to him. A woman like Sarah Walker just didn't show up every day and she deserved better out of him.

"I just wanted to tell you, I had a good time last night, both during dinner and after," he whispered not breaking eye contact with the photograph in his hand. "And since I haven't said it yet today, I love you, Sarah."

Sarah tried to hide her smile, but had to turn her head to conceal the look on her face. She thought about how good it felt to hear that every day and it even felt more special hearing it at a time when they were publicly hiding their feelings for each other. She really just wanted to jump in his lap and kiss him, but she had to settle for just a verbal response. Before she could, she saw Hannah coming their way.

"Commander, our chopper's here."

Chuck stood up to his full height and handed the photographs over to her. With a team of Seals he had never worked with before, his own team which consisted of the woman he loved and the lives of twenty or more hostages counting on his leadership, Chuck was beginning to feel the pressure. He took a deep breath and transformed himself into the leader he needed to be, not only for himself, but everyone on his team.

"Very well Lieutenant, gather everyone up. We leave in five minutes."

"Yes, sir," she replied smartly.

**August 22, 2008**

**1500 hours**

**Landing Pad**

**Naval Station Rota, Spain **

The seven main rotor blades of the Sikorsky CH-53E Super Sea Stallion were still turning when their van pulled up and parked far enough away to ensure it was clear of the rotor downwash. The pilots of the giant bird remained in their seats, keeping the three General Electric turbo shaft engines operating while waiting for their passengers to board. The aircraft's crew chief stood just outside the cargo door signaling then to come on board.

Just as Chuck reached the aircraft, the Marine snapped to attention and saluted and Chuck returned the salute and climbed on board. When the last of them had taken their seat, the crew chief motioned to the pilot, then climbed on board and closed the door. The pilot ran the engines up to operating speed and pulled the collective. The giant helicopter lifted off the ground and headed out to sea.

The whap whap sound of the rotor blades and the high pitched noise from of the numerous hydraulic pumps had everyone putting their fingers in their ears. The crew chief busied himself with handing out ear muffs to everyone except Chuck, who received a radio head set, which crackled and came to life.

"Major West's compliments, sir. I'm Lieutenant Moore, my copilot is Lieutenant Klein and the crew chief is Gunny McFarland. The Wasp is about one hundred miles west, sir. We should be on board in about forty five minutes."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Chuck replied, then turned, pointed to his watch and signaled the flight time to the group.

**August 22, 2008**

**1600 hours**

**USS Wasp**

**Approximately 75 miles west of the Straits of Gibraltar**

As they approached the amphibious assault ship, it was easy to see that the flight deck was crowded with parked CH-46, CH-53 and even four AH-1W Super Cobra attack helicopters. It was clear this ship of war was ready for what lay ahead.

Just as the landing gear of the giant helicopter touched the deck of the Wasp, the pilot cut the power and big bird settled down comfortably. The eight remaining members of Operation Liberation departed the aircraft and were escorted to an area just adjacent to the flight deck where a group of officers were waiting. Chuck pulled his black cap down snug on his head and followed.

"Lieutenant Commander Bartowski, sir," Chuck said standing at attention and saluting the superior officer.

The officer returned the salute and stuck out his hand. "Captain Richards and this is my exec Commander Sheppard. Welcome aboard the Wasp, Commander."

"Thank you, sir."

"Commander Sheppard will be your liaison to the ship. Anything you need just let him know."

"Thank you, sir," Chuck replied then turned to Sheppard. I appreciate your assistance Commander Sheppard."

"Glad to do it," Sheppard replied with a smile.

"If you have a few moments, I'd like to speak with you Commander Bartowski," Richards said.

"Yes sir. Let me get my team settled in and I'll see you in one hour."

"Very well, Commander Sheppard can show you to my quarters when you're ready."


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Sorry this is late folks. Life keeps interrupting what I love to do. As a special note, I want to thank all the veterans that have served their country and those that are serving now. I hope all of you have a safe and happy Memorial Day with the people you love._

_Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate the time you take to leave one._

_This is a little long and I know you hate that, right?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story. _

**Chuck vs. The Inevitability of Life Chapter 33**

**August 27, 2008**

**0200 hours local**

**Suez Canal**

**USS Wasp**

After travelling through the Straits of Gibraltar and entering the Mediterranean Sea, the Wasp picked up an escort in the form of two destroyers from the U.S. Second fleet. Now, five days later, one destroyer took point and the other picked up the rear as the mini-flotilla entered the 101 mile long Suez Canal.

Travelling through the Suez with a ship flying the stars and stripes was dangerous enough, especially with tensions high in this part of the world. Add to that a maximum speed limit of only five knots in the manmade water way, and attacking the ship became almost inviting to anyone that wanted to try.

To mitigate the danger to the ship, the Navy had taken on mine sweeping duties whenever one of their own travelled through the canal. So up ahead of the lead destroyer was an MH-53E Sea Dragon helicopter, towing an MK105 mine sweeping sled through the narrow waterway. If any mines were there, they'd find them.

Since the canal was only about 984 feet wide, the Captain took additional precautionary measures by adding extra men to the upper deck. Their sole purpose was to watch the shoreline and man the fifty caliber machine guns that were set up just for this occasion. They kept a vigilant watch for anything, suspicious as the memories of the attack on USS Cole were always in the back of their minds.

Below deck, the three members of team Bartowski found things to do to pass the time.

When Casey wasn't involved in mission planning or reviewing the latest intel with the other members of the team, he was cleaning his guns. A couple of the officers knew he was bored and since they were always looking for a few good stories, they let him test fire some of the fifty caliber machine guns … everyday.

He never uttered another bad word about the Navy.

Sarah dealt with the boredom differently. During the day, she made use of the gym onboard, especially the punching bag. The men had also set up an area where she could practice her knife throwing skills, which lead to some interesting competitions with some of the Seals. Knife throwing was one thing though; physical hand to hand sparring was another. Most men, especially Seals, just never saw a woman as a threat.

There was normally the typical ogling men always did when they saw her, especially when she was wearing her workout gear. It was something she had come to expect each and every time and this time was no different. So when some of the men challenged her to a sparring match, she smiled to herself and took on anyone that thought they couldn't be beaten by a woman.

It was a mistake many of her male challengers wouldn't soon forget.

After the first five matches no one wanted to get on the mat with her anymore; which earned her a lot of respect from most of the men.

Nights were a different story though and Sarah was absolutely dreading them aboard the ship. There was nothing to do but think and too much thinking could be a dangerous thing for spy.

This wasn't the first time she'd ever been alone with her thoughts at night nor would it be her last, but now with all the other things that could seep into her mind, she now had to think about her boyfriend.

Actually boyfriend sounded so high school and Chuck Bartowski was no boy. He was the man she loved like no other and he was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She knew Chuck marked a line in her life; a good line and one that would never be forgotten. There weren't many of those marking her path in life, in fact, counting her chance encounter with Chuck and joining the CIA, she could count them all on one hand and still have three fingers to spare.

The first night brought the thoughts she dreaded the most. The lingering thought that kept nagging at her in the back of her mind. How could he love someone like her, especially after reading her file? How could anyone love someone that had done the things she had? She never told him how much that bothered her.

She knew he always sensed when she went down that road, dragging her past with here like an ox pulling a cart full of rocks and every time she thought of something else she'd done, another rock was added to the cart. That's why he had insisted she read his files and that's why he always answered her "How can you love me?" question by asking her the very same one. Neither one of them were innocents in performing their duty of protecting their country.

After the first night though, those thoughts never entered her mind again. They were replaced by something so simple, but yet so touching.

Chuck had somehow found a way to leave letters in her room and not just any letters, they were love letters. Sarah had never in her life received a love letter, unless you count the ones written in crayon from a little blonde haired boy in first grade.

In this day of every growing technology, most people just sent an email or a text to express their love. She soon discovered that a hand written love letter was a very personal expression of someone's feelings; ones that flowed from the heart through the hand and finally to the ink on the paper.

She found the first one on the second night, tucked under one of his t-shirts she had swiped for occasions such as this. She thought the first letter was just a onetime occurrence, until she found the second and then the third. Soon, she found that reading them was habit forming, so she had now developed a ritual for reading them.

After dinner, she would shower and change into her normal sleep attire that consisted of one of Chuck's t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. She then would curl up on the bed with a box of tissues and cautiously open her treasure, careful not to cause even the slightest tear. Each letter was then carefully unfolded before she began devouring the words like an addict that needed a fix.

The first thing she always noticed was the smell. Chuck sprayed his letters with the cologne she had bought him, which immediately sent her emotions into high gear for the words that followed. They always started with "My Sarah" and always ended with "Your Chuck", and in between were some of the sweetest words she'd ever read.

His dorky thoughts made her laugh and his romantic ones made her cry, but in the end they made her happy and warm all over, especially when he said those certain things in his oh so Chuck-ish way.

He never used someone else's words to express himself, and although they may not have been as eloquent as the works she had read in college, she knew they were sincere and from the heart.

His heart.

That's why they were so special to her and that's why she would always treasure them and place them in her keep sake box with the bracelet he had given her. She hoped for many more things to add to that box in the future.

Sometime during the course of reading those letters, that little nagging thought in the back of her mind of how he could love her had vanished like a wisp of smoke. It was replaced by happiness and thoughts of a future, one that for once didn't look bleak.

**August 27, 2008**

**0200 hours local**

**Chuck's Quarters**

**USS Wasp**

Below deck, Chuck's daily rituals were becoming common place, almost to the point of being mundane. The waiting and anticipation was wearing on him, so he tried to keep as best he could to keep himself busy.

Every day he would participate in the exercise routine with his men and occasionally, he visited the mess hall to have meals with his platoon leaders. Other than that, he pretty much stayed in his office for the rest of the day looking at new daily intel coming in from the covert CIA agent on the ground, reviewing satellite photographs and finalizing the mission plans. The only time he really interacted with anyone was during the daily end of day meetings he had with the platoon leaders, Sarah and Casey.

The mission was his primary concern, so he were focused solely on that, at least that's what he kept telling himself during the long lonely nights. It was the only time he allowed himself some personal time and even though he saw Sarah every day, the lonely nights were when he missed her the most.

There were some nights, albeit few, where he could go to sleep with a smile on his face as he recalled found memories of them together. Most of the time though, he couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in the small bunk as never ending thoughts of the mission and thoughts of her ran continuously through his mind.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was two o'clock in the morning and he was in his bunk, wide awake, thinking about her and their future together.

Truthfully the only future he ever thought about before falling in love with Sarah was how to be the best naval officer he could be. His plans had been to serve his twenty years and retire, but now that was becoming less and less important to him. The future he previously had in mind now sounded so bleak and so lonely when he thought about it.

Fortunately, it had been replaced by the love for a woman that brought out feelings he had long forgotten or had given up hope of ever feeling again. There was so much he didn't know about the complicated woman that was Sarah Walker, but what little he did know was enough to last him a lifetime.

Sure he'd been in love before and with girls he knew a whole lot more about. There was Mary Jones in sixth grade, Susan Jenkins in high school and Jill Roberts in college, the last one who he was actually going to propose too until she broke his heart.

Five years ago he never would have dreamed he would be thanking Jill for that.

He realized that even though she was an enigma, the love he had for Sarah was different, oh so much more different than what he had felt for the others. There weren't enough words in the entire Funk and Wagnall dictionary that could describe how he felt about her.

He still remembered the look on her face, which was just some five hours ago. She was really trying to wear her agent's mask, just as he was. The problem was that both of their masks were beginning to slip a little as they both caught themselves sneaking glances at each other during the meetings or sometimes letting their hands lightly graze each other as they passed.

It was pure torture, but thank God he had something to occupy his mind.

The idea of writing a love letter, of putting his emotions and feelings down on paper actually scared him a little. Would she think he was some sappy love sick fool? Ok, maybe he was … a little. Who was he kidding?

He'd only considered writing a love letter once before, to his girlfriend in the eleventh grade. Ellie told him what to do and what to say, because he didn't have a clue. That, however, didn't work out.

He found that he wasn't good at stringing words together like he was computer code, so he just wrote down what he felt and splattered some of the Old Spice his dad had left behind on it for effect and stuck it in his back pack where it remained for a week. That turned out to be a good thing, because she broke up with him shortly thereafter, but hey at least his back pack smelled well.

He did wonder what Sarah did to occupy her time. Maybe it was cleaning guns with Casey or practicing her knife throwing skills, but if he knew her, she would be in the gym working out her frustrations.

Loneliness aboard ship was nothing new. He was just glad he never had to pull six month tours at sea like most of the people on this ship did.

Everyone on USS Wasp had someone back home that loved them and who they missed. He wondered how well they would handle it if their loved one was on board with them, but they couldn't touch them or hold them or kiss them.

That was the real problem wasn't it? He and Sarah saw each other every day and couldn't do anything but talk about the mission or give each other a quick nod or maybe a quick smile.

Internally he cursed their jobs for the strain it placed on their relationship, but he quickly chastised himself for not being stronger because he knew she was having just as hard a time with it. It had only been five days … well six really, since they had been together. What if he had to do this for a year or more?

"_Oh, don't go there," he thought to himself._

If they could just find a little time … just a moment, to be Chuck and Sarah, but sadly there were no supply closets nearby and prying eyes were everywhere on a ship.

The slight creaking sound of his metal door opening broke his dreary thoughts. His eyes flew towards the direction of the sound as his internal alarm bells began ringing. No one should be sneaking into his room, especially this easily since he had locked the dead bolt on the door.

At first, he thought it might be Sarah. There wasn't a lock made she couldn't pick, but he quickly dispelled that idea. She wouldn't risk their cover on the ship.

He quietly sat up, thanking the Navy for not furnishing his bunk with a spring mattress that might squeak or rattle or make whatever kind of sound it was that beds with springs could make. He tucked a pillow under the blanket so it at least gave some appearance that someone was laying there. Then as quickly and quietly as he could, he moved off and just to the side of his bunk, knowing that area would remain dark even with the door open.

He was glad his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness. It would give him a distinct advantage over whoever was entering his room at this ungodly hour, especially if they meant him harm. That last part was no longer a question now, as he saw the intruder, dressed from head to toe in a black ninja outfit, wearing what appeared to be night vision goggles and brandishing a wicked looking knife.

If he wasn't before, Chuck Bartowski was now wide awake.

Chuck crept silently toward the light switch, never taking his eyes off of the assailant who was beginning to make his way further into his room. He knew it wouldn't take long for the assassin to figure out he wasn't in his bunk.

Just as he saw the ninja realize the bed was empty, Chuck hit the light switch and attacked.

They were both momentarily blinded, but since Chuck wasn't wearing a device that magnified the light a thousand fold, he recovered first.

He spun on his left foot and planted a full force round house into the right side of his assailant and heard the satisfying moan and knew he had probably just broke a few ribs. However his follow up with a right cross was blocked by the ninja and Chuck felt the tip of the knife blade rake across his forearm.

Not knowing how bad he had been cut, Chuck pulled the intruder's face down and introduced it to his right knee. The assassin stumbled backwards and Chuck kicked the arm that held the knife, watching the sharp instrument fly to the floor.

The intruder took his stance and tried to sweep Chuck's legs, but the taller man saw it coming and jumped. By the time the assailant rebounded, Chucks left foot caught him on the side of his face, knocking him backwards.

Unfortunately that's where the knife had fallen.

The ninja grabbed the knife and leapt up off the floor intent on burying said knife deep into Chuck's chest, the Navy Seal side stepped the move and swung his elbow into the back on the man's head, stunning the assassin.

The ninja spun quickly though and in what appeared to be a last attempt effort, lunged at Chuck with the knife.

Sarah shot straight up and out of bed when the blaring of the klaxon sounded. When those damned things went off, it usually meant something bad was happening, something very bad.

Deciding to leave Chuck's t-shirt on, she quickly slipped into her jeans and shoes and tucked her side arm in the back of her waist.

She opened the door and immediately stepped into a body of people moving in one direction away from the men's quarters. Placing her hand on her weapon, she turned right, against the flow of traffic and attempted to make her way down the corridor toward Chuck's room which was easier said than done. It was like trying to run back into a building after someone had yelled fire or standing in front of a bunch of shoppers entering a story the Friday after Thanksgiving; at least that's what she'd been told.

Sarah crawled, walked, jumped and even leap froged around the constant flow of people until she reached the hallway that lead to Chuck's room. When she made the final turn, she was met by an armed sailor who was blocking her path.

"Sorry ma'am. This area's off limits."

_Off limits?_ What the hell and then her eyes caught sight of Casey talking to Lieutenant Welch, just as they were coming out of Chuck's room. She wondered how they had gotten there so quickly, and then realized that all the men's rooms were near each other. She then saw what she assumed were military police entering Chuck's room.

_Chuck's room? Why …?_

She felt the combination of adrenaline and dread beginning to creep over her body until it wrapped itself around her throat and began to choke her. She wanted to scream, but no sounds came out and before she knew it, she had the guard on the floor with her foot on his throat. She hadn't made her situation any better when she saw more guns now pointing in her direction. She took a breath and swallowed.

"Casey," she screamed not caring what she sounded like.

The big man turned and saw her, then turned a said something to Welch, who made his way to her.

"Let her by. She's with us," he ordered.

The men acknowledged, dropped their guns and moved to let her pass. "What's going on Lieutenant Welch?" she asked, not trying to sound too desperate.

"It's Commander Bartowski …"

He never got a chance to finish. She was already gone.

She made it to Chuck's door in mere seconds, even though it felt like hours. When she tuned to go in, her heart jumped out of her chest seeing the body on the floor covered with yellow plastic, just like in her nightmares.

The sound of peoples voices stopped, time stopped, her world stopped.

The tears in her eyes started to spill as she eased her way into the room. Her feet were taking her closer to her nightmare even though her mind was willing them to stop. She forced herself to wake up from what she hoped was a nightmare and find herself anywhere but where she was, but she couldn't.

While waiting for the corpsman, Chuck was holding a blood soaked handkerchief on his forearm to stop the bleeding from the knife wound, when he saw her come into the room. He was about to speak when he saw her eyes fall on the yellow sheet on the floor.

Shit.

He knew about the nightmares she began having after he was nearly shot when Bryce was killed. She told him that every time she lifted the sheet in her dream, she woke up.

This was not good.

He ran over to her, not giving a damn about the cover, thankful he had already changed out of his bloody clothes, but when he reached her, she had already composed herself and slipped into agent mode.

"Are you alright, Commander?" The question was simple, the voice clear, at least to others, but Chuck could hear the slight cracks that were there. The tears had stopped falling, but they remained pooled in her eyes. At least one of them was trying to maintain the cover.

God, he needed to hold her right now and she looked like she needed to be held, but he refrained, only out of respect for the effort she was making to keep it together. He needed to suck it up … for her.

"Yes, Agent Walker, I'm fine. Just a little cut on my arm is all."

She glanced at his arm then back at the corpse that was covered on the floor, then leaned down and pulled backed the plastic revealing the face of the executive officer, Commander Sheppard.

"He snuck in, thinking I was asleep. Thank God I wasn't," he said with relief.

That earned him questioning look from her, but he continued.

"I heard him come in, so I moved …."

"Commander Bartowski!" the young Ensign began as he barged into the room, trying to catch his breath before attempting to speak again. "Excuse me, sir, but we just found Captain Richards, dead in his bunk. His throat was … cut, sir," the Ensign swallowed, then winced at his last words. "And I can't find Commander Sheppard anywhere."

Chuck looked at Sarah and they both looked down and body of the floor then back to the Ensign.

"You just found Commander Sheppard, Ensign," Chuck replied. "Who's next in line for command?"

The young Ensign's face was ashen now as everything hit him at once. "I … I don't know sir. I just never thought …"

Chuck put his good hand on the young man's shoulder, hoping to calm him. He didn't want the Ensign to know how that news was affecting him right now. He knew fear would quickly spread if this situation didn't remain under control, no likely the desired outcome of whoever was behind this.

"Quietly, go and find the other officers and tell them there's an emergency officer's call in the main conference room. We need every officer there, so wake them up if you have to."

"But, sir, I can't call for an officer's call. I'm the most junior officer on this ship."

Chuck sighed. "Yes you can. It's an emergency situation. Now go and do your duty and remember, we need to keep this quiet, Ensign. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

Chuck turned looking for his second in command, who was still dressed in just pants and a t-shirt.

"Welch, you and Adams go with him and make sure you go armed. I want all of our officers at this meeting and station some guards outside the conference room door. You both may want to slip into something that resembles a uniform first though."

Welch looked down at his appearance and shrugged, then turned back to Chuck. "But Commander, you were just attacked and there may be others on board. It's obvious what's going on and one of us should stay here with ..."

"I'll stay with the Commander, Lieutenant Welch," Sarah said firmly. Her stern voice and rigid stance dared anyone to argue with her.

Chuck wanted to smile, but held back ... just barely.

"I think I'm in good hands, Lieutenant. Don't you?" Chuck replied with a half smirk.

"That I do, sir," Welch responded with a smirk of his own as he saw the Stanford t-shirt she was wearing.

"Besides," Chuck started, "Major Casey's just outside the door, itching for a fight."

They all heard the grunt as Casey walked into the room fully dressed with an automatic weapon slung over his shoulder, ready to take on any and all comers. He had a bit of a stir crazy look in his eyes. Life aboard ship was not a good thing for the big man.

"How come you get to have all the fun, Bartowski?" Casey asked as he glanced down and frowned at the still covered body of the traitor lying on the floor. Chuck thought he saw a look of jealousy in his partner's eyes.

"Oh, you mean almost getting myself stabbed in my own bunk by a ninja assassin. Not really my idea of fun, Casey."

The big man acknowledged with an "I don't care" grunt then turned and stared at Chuck's arm. "Your scratch, as you call it, is still bleeding."

Before Chuck could respond, Sarah was already applying a tourniquet to his arm.

He gave her a thoughtful look, which quickly changed to a grimace when she tightened it firmly. Ignoring the satisfying smile or smirk on her face, he wasn't quite sure; he called out for the senior enlisted member of his team.

"Chief?", Chuck called.

Chief Franks walked into the room, taking in the sight of a dead man on the floor and his commanding officer leaking blood, but still alive.

The senior enlisted man had never worked with Chuck before, but rumors among Seal teams travel fast, especially about those that had received the Navy's highest honor. Being a leader wasn't about medals though, especially when it came to a special ops team.

Officers and senior enlisted personnel not only had to lead, they had to lead by example. They were expected to do whatever any enlisted man could do and try to do it a little better. If they expected their men to follow them, they had to have their respect. Chuck had been gaining the respect of the senior non com since they meet. He just gained another heavy dose when he saw the dead man on the floor, so when he replied, his voice had a little bit more pride in it.

"Yes sir, Commander?"

"Get a couple of men and take this corpse to medical. I want you to assist Major Casey in searching the body and his room. The Major will take possession of all of the personnel belongings."

"Aye, aye, sir," the Chief replied then motioned for his men to take away the body.

Once the body was removed and the blood cleaned up, Casey gave Chuck and Sarah one last look and a grunt, and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Chuck didn't wait one second longer than he had too before he reached out and put his arms around her, pulling her close, and holding her as tight as he could.

"God, I've missed just holding you," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she replied in kind. "You sure you're ok?"

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes and grinned. "I am now," he replied in an almost broken voice as his grin morphed into a more serious look.

Her hooded eyes looked into his in anticipation as she felt his fingers trace her jaw line then move to carefully place a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in to capture her lips, but the pounding on the door startled both of them.

"Excuse me, Commander, but we're here to treat your arm."

Chuck whispered a choice four letter word and offered her an apologetic smile. Sarah placed a hand over her mouth to cover up a laugh as she retreated to a nearby seat, gun in hand. It was good to see her laugh, he thought to himself before responding.

"Come in," he sighed. The sooner this was done the sooner he could return to the woman he loved and the kiss he was craving. Maybe there was a bright side to this fiasco.

**August 27, 2008**

**0400 hours local**

**Suez Canal**

**USS Wasp**

**Main Conference Room**

When Lieutenant Emmitt Milbarge, the officer in charge at the time of the incident, was informed about the attack, he called for general quarters, putting all personnel on the ship in combat mode and the ship's personnel at battle stations.

So much for keeping things quiet.

By the time the seventy five plus officers squeezed into the conference room it was nearing dawn and it was obvious from the questioning looks on their faces that they were confused. Someone needed to take charge soon before things got out of hand, so with Chuck put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"Let's all quiet down and get this started," Chuck began. "I'm Lieutenant Commander Bartowski and I called, or rather I asked Ensign Samuels …"

"Excuse me, Commander," Milbarge interrupted, the presence of a rather large smirk hanging on his face. "But I'm currently the officer in charge and since you're not officially on the roster of officers assigned to this ship, I'll be running this meeting."

Although he was fuming inside, Chuck calmly looked at the officer and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Lieutenant Milbarge … its Milbarge, correct?"

The junior officer just glared at Chuck, nodding his head up and down.

"It's usually customary to answer a superior officer's question verbally, Milbarge," Chuck responded in a commanding voice.

"Yes sir, Commander."

"Ok. I'll forgive your little act of insubordination if you sit down and shut up …NOW!" Chuck yelled.

Milbarge scurried from the front of the room and took a seat.

"Now, as I was saying, I need to inform you of the events that have taken place aboard ship in the last hour or so."

"At approximately 0200 hours, someone snuck into my room with the intent of killing me."

Gasps, whispering and just plain talking soon broke the silence in the room.

"Let me finish. Let me finish," Chuck began. "As you can see, he didn't succeed, except for cutting my arm, but unfortunately, he's not alive to answer any of our questions. Moments later, I was informed that the Captain had been found in his bunk, dead, his throat slit."

The room came to life again, this time the voices were louder, but one question kept being asked the officers in the room.

"Where's the exec, Commander Sheppard?"

Chuck took a long breath before answering. "He was the one that tried to kill me and most likely is the one that killed the Captain."

Again the room erupted into chatter, so Chuck had to resort to the whistle technique he used earlier. Once order was restored, he continued.

"You need to select a new Captain and a new exec. I and my men will not be part of that process, but I'd like to talk to the new Captain as soon as possible," Chuck finished and motioned for his men to follow him out the door. Once outside, Chuck asked Welch to remain behind for a second.

"Lieutenant, inform the men of what's happened and I want each of them carrying side arms at all times. Right now, I need to contact Washington."

"Yes, sir," Welch replied as he hurried off.

**August 27, 2008**

**0430 hours local**

**Suez Canal**

**USS Wasp**

**Infirmary **

Chuck made his way to the infirmary with Sarah right on his six. They both knew that Commander Sheppard was most likely a Fulcrum or Ring agent, sent to either stop or disrupt the mission so badly that it would have to be scrapped. The problem was, they didn't know if he was working alone. Sarah gave Chuck's hand a quick squeeze and after exchanging a quick smile, they entered a secured room that held Sheppard's body.

"Hey, Casey. Have you found anything?" Chuck asked hopefully.

Casey gave him a knowing smile and handed him a circular device that was about four inches in diameter. Chuck narrowed his eyebrows and studied it carefully.

"It appears to be some sort of communication device," he said before accidently touching a button on the phone. The device came to life as a green screen illuminated in the background of what appeared to be a touch screen. Casey and Sarah gave Chuck a bemused look just before a voice came over the speaker, which caused Chuck to nearly drop the device.

"Is it done?" the unknown man's voice asked.

Chuck wasn't sure whether to respond, but both his partners were urging him to do so.

"Yes, it's done," Chuck responded in his best replication of Sheppard's voice. "They're both dead."

There was silence for a moment and Chuck thought for sure he had blown it by adding that last bit of information. Suddenly the unknown voice spoke again.

"Excellent. We weren't sure you'd be successful in killing the Seal team leader. The director will be very happy."

"Thank you, sir," Chuck responded and then watched as the phone's screen went dark.

"I think we know for sure now who was behind this," Casey began.

"And this is how they communicate with each other. We need to contact the General, and then you need to contact the Admiral," Sarah said as she gave Chuck a concerned look.

**August 27, 2008**

**0500 hours local**

**Suez Canal**

**USS Wasp**

**Casey's Quarters**

Once in Casey's room, Sarah set up a jammer to block any bugs they may have missed while Casey booted up his laptop to set up a video conference call to Washington. They'd try Beckman first.

"Report, Major Casey," Beckman sighed tiredly.

The three spies expected to find her at home at 11:00 pm Washington time, but it was clear she was still in her office and she looked rather haggard.

Casey filled the General in on everything that had happened earlier that morning from the attack on Chuck to the conversation with an unknown Fulcrum or Ring agent. The team's concern now was about the mission and if it was still on. The reasons were many and it wasn't just because they had put so much effort into it.

There were hostages that were tired and probably injured both mentally and physically, just waiting for someone to rescue them. They knew that every day that went by put them nearer their deaths. They just hoped the leadership in Washington wouldn't let this keep them from completing their mission.

When Casey finished his debriefing, the three members of Team Bartowski stood silently in front of the small screen and waited for the orders they feared the most; cancellation of the mission.

General Beckman sat up in her chair and looked each one of her agents in the eye. In her many years of service to her country, giving out news like this was not something she looked forward to, but they had to know.

"Team, about five days ago, we were informed that Admiral Edwards and his wife were missing. Approximately four hours ago, we received an anonymous phone call that lead us to a dumpster just outside of Washington. That's where we found their dead bodies."

Beckman paused for a minute to regain her composure before proceeding. She saw the shock on their faces as they digested the news. She wondered if that was the look people saw on her face when she had received the news. Taking a breath, she continued.

"They both had been tortured, especially his … wife. At this point, we're not sure what his captors were after, but we feel they wanted the details of your mission."

Sarah reached out and took Chuck's hand and squeezed it. She knew he and Admiral Edwards were close and that the man was almost like a father figure to him. She turned her head to look at him and saw a single tear streaming down his face.

"What are our orders, General?" Casey asked, wanting to break the silence. They could all grieve later. Right now he wanted to channel is anger into completing the mission, which meant killing bad guys.

"Fulcrum and the Ring have embedded themselves in not only our government, but also our military. With that in mind, we knew that word would somehow leak out that Lieutenant Commander Bartowski, a hero and recipient of the Navy Cross, would be leading a rescue mission. We decided to use that information to our advantage. Simply put, you three and the Seal team were the magnet … the diversion we needed to plan the real rescue mission. I'm sorry Agent Bartowski, but Admiral Edwards never knew about the real mission. Those were the Presidents orders. Only he, the Director of National Intelligence and I knew the real truth."

"It is unfortunate that they and Captain Richards were killed, but your mission is and always has been, to go in ahead of the strike force and neutralize the enemy by any means necessary, at the same time, ensuring the safety of the hostages."

"Tomorrow night at 0100 hours your time, an Army's Special force's MH-47G helicopter will pick you three up and take you to a secure location. From there, you'll catch a C-17 and HALO in just north of the buildings where the hostages are located. Your supplies will be on the aircraft along with the necessary radios to communicate with the Army Special Forces commander, code name Sand Dollar."

The pain in Chuck's chest deepened when he heard that the Admiral hadn't known the real truth about the mission. The thought of it made him angry, angry that his mentor and his wife, a woman that had been almost like a mother to him at times, had died for nothing; nothing but lies_. _

"_Unfortunate indeed," Chuck thought to himself._ _It sounded just like something a politician would say. _

Now, however, was not the time to voice that anger. Taking in a deep breath, he finally spoke up.

"What happens to my men, General? What do I tell them?"

"Tell them the missions been scrubbed and that the Wasp will be turning around once it reaches the Red Sea. As far as your departure, tell them you've been ordered back home." With that, Beckman cut the link.

The three members stood there in silence, mulling over the information they had just received. They all had been part of diversion tactics before, but this time it felt different, almost like being used. Casey and Sarah took the news better than Chuck did. They had been spies longer than he had and were used to the government placing them in danger without their knowledge.

Chuck could handle the diversion aspect as it related to him, but the Admiral and especially his wife should have been told or at least assigned a protection detail.

Unfortunate indeed.

"Chuck, are you ok?"Sarah asked, still holding his hand.

She knew he was hurting at the news of the Admirals death and was probably angry at not being told about the diversion. Everything they had done in the last three weeks was only for show.

"No, Sarah, I'm not alright. Three people died needlessly all because of this fake mission. I understand why they did it, but why didn't they at least protect the Admiral and his wife. God, what they must have done to her. She didn't deserve that and neither did he. And Captain Richards … if he would have known, he could have protected himself or at least he could have had a guard in his room."

"Come on, Bartowski," Casey began, "you know how it is. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the few for the benefit of the many."

That probably wasn't the best thing to say to Chuck at the moment and the glare Sarah shot at Casey told him so.

"Damn it, Casey. I know that," Chuck replied, "but it doesn't make it feel any better, especially when precautions could have been taken to protect those few," he replied, and then just starred up at the empty ceiling as if he was looking for an answer. "It just sounded so heartless when she said it or at least it did to me."

Sarah grabbed his hands and forced him to face her. If he didn't, there was always the pressure point on the hands that would do the trick, but that's not something she'd ever use on him. She just wanted him to know she felt the same way.

"Chuck, Casey and I understand how you're feeling and we agree with you," Sarah paused and glanced at Casey, silently telling him he better support her on this. "Something should have been done to at least protect the Admiral and his wife. Their deaths were unnecessary, but please don't let it eat at you, especially right now."

"Look, I'm not upset with you guys. I hope you know that. I just needed to vent for a moment," Chuck replied, as he put his arms around her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, much to her disappointment. His look though, told her he wanted more.

Casey's response was well anticipated. "Ugh. Go do that in your own room."

Chuck shook his head at his partner's plea. "Ok, Casey. We're leaving."

"Actually," Sarah began, "I need to go to my room and finish a couple of things. Casey, can you go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Chuck gave her a fake pout. "I'll see you later, right?"

Sarah rolled her eyes as the smile lit up her face. She loved it when Chuck acted a little needy and his pouts were just so damn sexy.

"Yes, I promise. Now, both of you go."

"Uh, Walker, this is my room you know," Casey replied.

She gave him her best "I don't give a damn whose room it is" look and Casey shoved Chuck out the door, following closely behind him.

**August 27, 2008**

**0700 hours local**

**Suez Canal**

**USS Wasp**

**Chuck's Quarters**

Chuck wasn't very happy as he made his way back to his room. He had just told his officers that the mission was scrubbed and that they would be returning home. To say they were disappointed was an understatement. He hoped they never found out they had been used as a means to an end.

Chuck opened the door to his room and immediately saw the soft glow of candlelight on the floor and smiled. Sarah was always full of surprises.

"Don't turn on the lights," he heard her say.

Chuck just shook his head and smiled. He half way expected to find her waiting in his room, but not like this.

"Ok," was all he could say as he walked inside and closed the door.

Sarah had found a couple candles somewhere and placed them on the floor along with a couple of mattresses from the two bunks in the room. He saw her walk out of the darkness and into the light, wearing a very short cut off t-shirt and her panties.

"God, Sarah. You look so beautiful."

Sarah giggled at his response as she sat down on the mattress and patted the area next to her. "Chuck, it's just a cut off t-shirt and my panties. Nothing special."

"You don't understand, Sarah," Chuck began as she stripped down to his boxers and sat down next to her. "You look beautiful in anything you wear, but it's not the clothes that make you beautiful. It's you … just you," he replied.

Her heart beat a little faster as his words took her thoughts back to the love letters he had written. "Thank you, Chuck," she replied, wiping a single tear that had managed to escape her already watery eyes.

"I also wanted to thank for those letters you wrote me. Those were so sweet and they brightened my lonely nights. Where did you learn to write like that?" she asked as they both lay down together. She rested her head on his chest, needing to hear and feel his heart, the one where those beautiful words had come from.

He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Oh," he chuckled not knowing what to say and still somewhat embarrassed. He still couldn't believe he had the nerve to write those letters.

"I just wanted to put my thoughts down on paper … you know … and tell you how I felt, not that you didn't already know."

She lifted her head and turned too looked at him and even in the dimly lit room she could see those soft chocolate orbs hypnotizing her.

"Well, you know I'm not very good with expressing my feelings, so I'm just going to have to show you," she smiled and leaned down and kissed him in a way that left no doubt how she felt about him.

When the kiss broke, he flipped her on her back and silently starred at her a moment, wondering for the umpteenth time how he got so lucky finding the girl of his dreams.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Chuck."


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: I can't apologize enough to the loyal readers and reviewers of this story for how late this is, but I had to do some "ahead writing" on this particular mission. I actually had more fun writing the end of the mission than the beginning. _

_Hopefully the next chapter will be out in a week or two. I say that as I cross my fingers, toes, legs, etc._

_Thanks again for taking the time to read this and as always, your comments and feedback are appreciated, so if you feel the need to hit the button at the end to share those, please do so. _ _I would appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story. _

**Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 34**

**August 28, 2008**

**0100 hours local**

**Ben Gurion International **_Airport_

_Tel Aviv, Israel_

_A fully fueled C-17 Globemaster sat parked in a well lit hangar at Ben Gurion International Airport, doors closed and guarded by armed Israeli security forces. Stripped of its normal gray paint scheme, lettering and insignia, the cargo aircraft now sported an all black paint job, a precautionary measure taken to prevent it from being identified as a U.S. military jet. The Israeli government was facing its own challenges and the sight of a western ally military aircraft, guarded by their soldiers in one of their hangars, could certainly raise the hackles of her surrounding neighbors and the interest of any foreign spies that might be lurking nearby. _

_The ground cart attached to the aircraft allowed the aircrew to do most of their final checks on all critical aircraft systems without running the onboard auxiliary power unit or the engines. The load masters busied themselves rechecking the security of their cargo. They had orders to depart as soon as their three passengers came aboard. Aircraft commander Colonel John Jacobson, United States Air Force, was making one last walk around the plane when his co-pilot approached him._

_"Excuse me Colonel, but the helicopter is landing now."_

_"Roger that, Major. Let's get everyone onboard."_

_Five miles away, an unmarked special ops MH-47G helicopter had finally touched down in an open field, approximately six miles from _the a_irport. After the hour flight in the vibrating hunk of metal, the three spies were eager to depart for the next leg of their journey. _

_With their faces already covered in black camouflage paint and their bodies donning the familiar all black ops gear, the three spies quickly jumped out of the tandem rotor bird and into a waiting, all black Suburban. _

~o~O~o~

_As the three sat in silence, Chuck's mind began analyzing the events of the Admiral's death and the more he thought about it, the more he felt the guilt begin to set in. He knew he should put those thoughts aside and deal with them later, but they refused to go away. _

_It infuriated him to no end that he had unknowingly been a participant in the ruse, wondering if the if the man even knew he'd been betrayed or if he went to his grave ignorant of the deceitful act. Chuck prayed it was the later, because the other was a scenario he couldn't deal with at the moment. _

_Most people didn't know about the relationship Chuck had with Admiral Edwards. The man had not only taken the young officer under his wing, becoming his mentor; he also became his friend and that friendship came in handy when Chuck decided to join the Seals._

_Steven J. Bartowski had a fit when he found out that his only son wanted to join the elite Special Forces unit and the two ended up not speaking to each other for a month. _

_A then Captain Edwards took a young Chuck Bartowski aside and talked to him, not only about his experiences as a Seal, but also the difficulties he had with his own father when he decided to join. He sat down and explained to the young officer the feelings of helplessness Mr. Bartowski was going through, feelings that no one but a father or mother could have. He explained not only how to approach his father and explain why he wanted to be a Seal, but also talked to Stephen Bartowski himself. _

_Chuck never knew about that conversation, but father and son finally had their heart to heart talk. Not only did that talk help them salvage their relationship, it allowed Steven Bartowski to finally let go of that last paternal string and wish his son the best in his new chosen career. _

_Now the man was dead, and what made the guilt almost unbearable to Chuck, was that he was working for the organization that had, at least in part, been partially responsible for the deception and lies to a man that had served his country with honor, only to be tortured to death and thrown in some dumpster with the rest of the trash, another sacrifice for the greater good._

_Chuck wasn't naïve though. Every military officer, including himself, used deception in battle. It was military tactics 101 for almost every planned military operation against the enemy, the key word being enemy._

_History was full of an untold number of battles where large numbers of men had been sacrificed to deceive the enemy to achieve an objective, but those men knew that the possibility of their death existed and fought like hell to prevent it. Others willingly sacrificed themselves to achieve those objectives, but it was their choice._

_As his mind sifted through what he'd been told, he discovered there was something even worse than the lies. They'd left the man and his wife totally unprotected from a ruthless enemy. They had to know he was a target, yet not one guard had been provided to protect the man. It was not only unthinkable, it was criminal negligence, the kind of things people went to prison for._

_He noted with interest, that a large majority of the flashes he had on Fulcrum agents revealed a similar pattern. Most were former federal agents who had been used by their own government without any thought to their safety or their partner's safety. The disgust of letting those good people die or get hurt because someone couldn't or didn't want to find a way to do things differently. _

_In Chuck's mind it was lazy thinking. The leaders in Washington were supposed to be some of the greatest minds in the world, but it appeared sacrificing others had been going on for so long that it seemed it was always the easy choice and therefore the first choice. _

_He laughed to himself; maybe he really was naïve._

_But these actions didn't warrant the treasonous act of joining a rogue organization, but it did help explain the allure of Fulcrum, an organization strong enough to take on the institutions that had wronged them and the promise them change. _

_Of course Fulcrum was no better. Their basic premise may have started from an idealized goal, much like those that countless revolutions had sprouted from, but when others got involved and took over, the once perceived noble premise was replaced with something else entirely, something with sinister undertones. _

_After they lured you in with their false promises and lies, they owned you and everyone you cared about, body and soul. They'd do things for their cause that made what happened in the last few days look like a playground fight and they'd tell their people it was for the greater good, another step up the ladder of change. _

_It was only for the good of Fulcrum's leaders, whoever they were, and no one else's. _

Chuck recalled a particular memory from when he was thirteen years old. Not long after moving the family to Wyoming, his dad had taken them to a local stock show. Ellie and her new friend, Amy, had seen some baby pigs and they just had to pet one. Since Chuck had a crush on Amy, he decided to show off and catch one for them.

He snuck in the pen when his dad stepped away and set his sights on a cute little spotted one, since that's the one Amy was begging for him catch. With the stealth of a young gangly teen, he finally cornered it, but there was a large puddle he had to go through to catch his prey and it appeared to Chuck that the little creature knew that.

While this was going on, an old farmer had come up to the pen to watch the goings on. When he saw Chuck hesitate in front of the puddle, he decided to offer some advice.

"Son, sometimes when you want to catch a pig, you've got to get in the mud with'em. Don't worry, it'll wash off."

He glanced over at his sister and Amy, both who were egging him on to go for it, so he did, but he slipped and fell face first into the mud just as he grabbed the hind leg of his target. Chuck pulled the squealing piglet to his mud caked chest; the smile on his dirty face went ear to ear at his victory.

But even his classic Bartowski smile couldn't hide how hideous he looked because as soon as he began approaching the girls with his prize; they scrunched their noses at him and left. Chuck, of course, was deflated.

He knew now how the government wanted to fight the war with Fulcrum. They'd demonstrated it on a grand scale and he knew that as a CIA agent, he might have to sink down to the level of his adversaries to catch them, possible doing things that he'd never considered doing before. He just hoped the stench of those actions would wash off one day, that he would still be the same person he'd always been and that the woman next to him would still be there.

~o~O~o~

_As she sat quietly next to her boyfriend, Sarah could sense his uneasiness. He had been noticeably quiet since they'd left the ship and she knew he was still upset, not just about the whole deception job the higher ups had pulled, but the price that had been paid for that deception. _

_She and Casey had been surprised themselves at the unexpected turn of events. The shear scope of it was probably one of the biggest military con jobs in history, but they had been spies longer and although they hadn't like it, they accepted it. Deception was a major weapon against friend and foe alike in the spy life and things had been done for a reason and the reason was never questioned, even if you did disagree with it. _

_She was beginning to realize that Chuck's mind didn't work that way. Privately, within the team, he sometimes questioned the way things were done. Part of that was because he had been a leader and every leader had their own way of doing things, but most of it was for another reason. _

_In the military, the demarcation line that separated good from evil was fairly straight and clear; bad guys on that side and good guys on this side. It was simple and easy and it made sense, but now he was being exposed to a different level of fighting, one that took place behind closed doors and back rooms, a fight that the public didn't even know was going on. It was a fight where that once clear line between good and evil wasn't nice and straight or clear anymore. _

_She had to remember he had only been out of the farm for less than a year and with his own personal ideals and the principles of his military background, knew he was having a hard time accepting some of the deeds the intelligence agencies had done. _

_He had just learned the hard lesson that there was no code of honor or ethics in the intelligence agencies. This mission reinforced that and it would forever be a bitter memory for him. He needed time to adjust to this new way of fighting and hoped this wouldn't change him along the way. _

_Recent events made her think about her own past, which was something she swore she'd never do. When you're raised by a con man, ethics and ideals weren't something you actually talked about at the breakfast table and it damn sure wasn't talked about in spy training._

_She realized that as hard as Chuck was trying to come to grips with the world of espionage and the effects it would have on his real life, she wanted just as badly to find a way to make herself fit in the normal world and discover something real. Maybe by helping him, she would find what she was looking for too._

_So she made a promise to herself, a promise to help him deal with the nasty side of the business, not just because he was her partner, but because she loved him and when he was hurting, so was she. _

_That thought gave her pause, because for the past twenty years, she'd been told by both her father and the CIA that loving and caring for others was a weakness that could only get you hurt in the end. But hadn't she been hurt enough with twenty plus years of emptiness?_

_As she reached over and took his hand, their fingers interlacing as one, Sarah Walker was beginning to realize that because she loved and cared for someone, she never felt more alive herself and that was a good start to being normal._

**August 28, 2008**

**0200 hours local**

**Somewhere over the Egyptian Desert **

_Approximately thirty minutes after takeoff, the C-17 leveled off at its cruising altitude of 32,000 feet and so did the whining noise of the jet engines inside the plane as the pilot pulled back on the engine power controls. _

_A crew member, who almost made Casey look small, marched to the rear of the plane and began releasing the straps that secured four large polymer containers to the floor. He popped open the lids and made his way back to Team Bartowski._

_"Your HALO gear is in the box on the left and your other gear is in the one next to it. After you inspect it, I'll close it back up and make sure it leaves right after you jump."_

_Sarah frowned for a moment before speaking up, the man's size not intimidating in the least bit. "Sorry, that's not going to work for us. We want the gear released just before we jump. It's not that we don't trust you, it's … well, we don't trust anyone." She added a smile that could be interpreted as friendly or deadly and she didn't care which way he took it._

_For some reason, the man's standoffish attitude annoyed Sarah. His body language spoke volumes and spoke it loudly. He didn't like spies, but she could care less._

_"It's your gear," he shrugged, her surly response not seeming to affect him … much. "I don't care when it leaves, so long as it leaves. Now, on the other two pallets in the very front there are two Zodiac boats." _

_"I only asked for one," Chuck questioned. "What's the other one for?" he asked almost accusingly. He was beginning to question any change in the mission now, especially changes he didn't know about. _

_The loadmaster clenched his fist, trying to calm himself. He really hated working with spooks. "After you jump, these two guys," he turned and pointed forward, "are going to jump out over the water with the two boats and motors. Once they've placed yours at the designated location, they'll use the second boat to get back to the ship. I assume that's ok with you," he replied as he turned to glare at Sarah._

_Oh she wanted to hit him now and she could already picture the moves; a kick to the groin that would bend him over where he'd then meet the full force of her knee, but she begged off. She let the glare on her face and the anger in her eyes speak for her. It was enough._

_"Over there you'll find masks for the onboard oxygen system," he said as he turned and headed in that direction. "In about an hour, that light will start blinking yellow," he said pointing to the small light fixture above their heads, "that means we're forty five minutes from the jump point and you should put the masks on and start breathing pure oxygen," the man finished and pulled a heavy curtain partition across the width of the cargo bay. No one up front wanted to see what the spies had in their crates._

_Chuck and Casey turned to walk to back of the plane and inspect the gear, but Sarah grabbed Chucks elbow. "Are you ok?"_

_Chuck sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just uncomfortable not knowing what's going on. I'm used to knowing every aspect of a mission … I guess I just feel a little lost at the moment, that's all. Is it always like this?"_

_Sarah could sympathize with him. This mission was really taking on a whole new twist, even though the objective was still the same. _

_"Actually, no. I've been on missions like this before, but not very many. Normally you know just about everything going on because you've planned it. In this case, someone else has planned the mission and we're just following it. Not my favorite way of doing things, but it happens."_

_"Your right," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good partner right know. I'll pull it together, ok?"_

_She nodded her head in understanding and smiled. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you, Chuck."_

_Her smile and touch calmed him. He gave her one of his own and nodded. "Thanks, Sarah, I know you are and when this is all over I'd like to sit down and have that talk." _

_She smiled and leaned over to his ear. It was still hard to hear on the plane, but she still didn't want others eaves dropping on her conversation. "Chuck, after this mission, I'd like us to spend some time with Ellie and Devon. I've kind of missed them over the past few months and well, I'd like to get to know your sister a little better."_

_That brighten him up and he gave her his "for Sarah only" smile and nodded in agreement, then leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Now let's go see what kind of toys they gave us. From the look on Casey's face, they must be awesome."_

_"That was a good idea about using the Zodiac. I'm surprised Beckman gave in so easily."_

_"She knows I'm pissed, so for now, I'll use that to get what I can from her," he smiled. "Plus, I thought it would make a good backup escape plan. The way this missions going, we may very well need it and it gives us options. I'll program the coordinates of the boat's location in both you and Casey's GPS units, just in case we get split up. It'll make a good rendezvous point."_

~o~O~o~

_Sarah and Chuck took a moment to watch their other partner. Casey was grinning like a kid at Christmas that had just gotten everything on his list as he held the M110 sniper rifle firmly in his hands. _

_"Have you already given it a name, Casey?" Chuck teased._

_"I'll have you know this is one fine gun, Bartowski" he nearly moaned as he stroked the curvature of stock. "It's like a good woman. You got to take care of it," he finished, never taking his eyes of the gun._

_"You need some privacy big guy?" Chuck laughed._

_Casey just ignored the dig and reached in and pulled out another weapon and handed it to Chuck._

_"Here, Bartowski, play with that, whatever it is."_

_Chuck felt the familiar twinge in the back of his head as the intersect booted up._

__A waterfall__

__A light bulb__

__XM25 Air Bursting Assault Weapon__

__25mm Smart Bullets__

__A light bulb__

__A waterfall__

_A smile appeared on his face soon after the flash. He paused and turned his head from one partner to the next._

_"Guy's, do you know what this is?"_

_"Don't geek out on me, Bartowski. What is it?" Casey growled._

_"It's nerd out, Casey," Chuck replied rolling his eyes. "Sarah?"_

_"Hmm … looks like and XM25 rifle," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders._

_Chuck paused as he starred in awe at his girlfriend. "Smart and beautiful."_

_"Compliments will get you everywhere, Agent Bartowski," she replied, giving him a peck on the lips._

_"Thanks," he replied through the lopsided grin. "So have you used this before?" _

_"No, but that's what it says right there on the side," she pointed, trying not to laugh._

_Chuck turned the weapon over and saw the marking. "You're still smart and beautiful."_

_"Well now that we've got that settled, why don't you share your flash with the rest of the class," Casey grumbled._

_"Okay, okay. It's a prototype weapon, thus the "X" in front of the name, that's been developed for the Army. Officially it's an air bursting semi automatic assault weapon. It uses 25mm high explosive air burst ammo."_

_"Ok, so it's a grenade launcher. Nothing surprising there," Casey mocked._

_"Oh my dear NSA friend, it can do so much more. Think smart bullets." Now Sarah and Casey both frowned._

_"The gun sight uses a laser rangefinder to determine the exact distance to the target. The soldier can adjust that distance by three meters either way. The 25 mm round contains a chip that receives a radio signal from the gun sight, instructing it when to explode."_

_"That thing's for nancys. I'll stick with the tried and true," Casey replied, clearly not impressed._

_Chuck's face contorted in confusion. "Nancy? What's that?"_

_"A sissy, moron … you," he replied as he kept looking through the box._

_"Uh huh. Well, let's talk about a hypothetical situation, shall we," Chuck began as he pulled their HALO suits out of the box._

_"Let's say you've got three enemy operatives hiding behind a four foot tall wall and you're by yourself and all you've got is your regular issue rifle and side arm. They're too far away for a grenade launcher to be accurate, so how do you take them out?"_

_Casey just gave him a wicked smile. "Easy. I wait for it to get dark, and then I sneak over there and slash their throats. No special technology required for that."_

_"I see, so you're just going to sit there all day and wait. If you had this bad boy, you could take them out with one shot and be on your way. Did I forget to mention it had a range of 500 meters," Chuck replied with a smirk._

_Casey pulled his head out of the crate and starred at the weapon again. "Let me have that thing before you hurt yourself."_

_"_That's what I thought," Chuck mumbled to himself. __

**August 28, 2008**

**0500 hours local**

**Yemen, Approximately two miles north of target**

_Chuck felt his shirt sticking to his sweaty back with every step he took. Even if it was early morning and six miles from the coastline, the warm and humid coastal air was almost suffocating and made traveling on foot a little uncomfortable. _

_They'd been lucky and landed not too far from a fairly large olive orchard and were able to conceal their position near some of the larger trees. Fortunately they weren't too far from the point they were to rendezvous with their CIA contact on the ground._

_He checked his GPS one last time to confirm they were where they needed to be, which was now on the south end of the orchard. Chuck wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to whisper to his partner. _

_"Well, this is where we're supposed to meet up with Beckman's contact and over there's the big rock we're supposed to be able to see. I don't see anyone though."_

_"Well, we're a little early," Sarah replied. _

_They pulled out their night vision binoculars and began scanning the area for any signs of their contact._

_"You see anything yet?"_

_"No," Chuck began, then moved the glasses from his eyes. "Sorry about freaking out yesterday, you know, about the whole deal with the Admiral." _

_"Chuck, its ok," she began, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He was someone you cared about. It's understandable." There was no amount of darkness that could hide her bright pearly whites when she smiled. _

_He reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "I love you. Thanks for understanding."_

_"You're welcome and I love you two."_

_The two spies readjusted their position behind a large olive tree as they saw someone appear over a hill some 500 feet away. The person was dressed in what appeared to be local women's clothing attire. In one hand was the lead to a donkey that lumbered along behind and in the other, a lit lantern. The person stopped and placed the lantern on the ledge of the large rock, which represented the signal they were looking for. _

_Chuck and Sarah waited five minutes before circling around and cautiously approaching from the rear. Since the pass codes were to be spoken in Arabic, a language Sarah was fluent in, Chuck stayed behind to watch and listen. As she cautiously made her way to the lone person near the rock, Chuck stuck his ear bud in to listen to the exchange._

_"Sagittarius can be seen in the northern sky tonight."_

_"The archer has always been my favorite."_

_The two paused for a moment causing Sarah to shift her stance and tighten her grip on the gun in her waist band._

_"No way. It can't be," Sarah heard, what was now clearly a woman's voice using English._

_Sarah pulled her gun and aimed it the unknown woman. "Pull that garb off your head and let me see your face."_

_The supposed contact slowly lifted her hands and pushed back the black cloth that had covered her head, revealing a familiar face._

_"You?" Sarah growled in amazement. "You're the contact?"_

_Zondra just shrugged her shoulders as she took in the site of her ex-partner. "You haven't changed a bit have you, Walker? Still with the accusing tone I see."_

_"Only when I'm dealing with traitors," Sarah hissed._

_Chuck was concerned at the tone of his girlfriend's voice. He'd been listening to the entire conversation as he made his way behind the person that was supposed to be their contact. From the sound of things, Sarah knew this woman and it wasn't a happy reunion._

_He crept up slowly behind the person Sarah had her gun aimed at, just in time to see her hand reaching for something behind her back. Zondra stopped moving when she heard the sound of his pistol cocking behind her._

_"Figures you'd have someone sneak up on me, Walker."_

_Sarah cocked her head and gave her a wicked smile. "It's just my partner covering my back; as if you'd even know what that was. You're lucky he got here when he did or I would've shot you for pulling that knife from behind your back."_

_"Just trying to defend myself, since you're the one pointing the gun at me!"_

_Even from where he was, Chuck could see the fiery in his partner's eyes and her voice had an edge to it that he'd never heard before._

_"Uh … Sarah, what's going on here?" Chuck asked, still keeping his aim steady on the back of woman with long black hair._

_"This is our contact, but we can't talk here. Tie her hands and feet and throw her over the jackass. It seems … fitting."_

_"You're never going to let this go are you, Walker. You never even cared to hear my side of things."_

_"I heard your side, too bad the evidence didn't back you up."_

_Chuck quietly did as she asked, but a hundred questions began racing through his mind. ___"What the hell else can wrong? he thought to himself.__

~o~O~o~

Sarah led their entourage back to the staging area while Chuck picked up the rear. For the moment, he was actually glad to have a little distance from his girlfriend. Whoever this woman was had put her in one of the foulest moods he ever seen her in, except for the time he almost got shot. He had no intentions of stoking that fire, but they still had a mission to perform and he did want some answers to this unwelcomed turned of events. He just needed to be careful how he approached her.

Casey just shook his head as he watched the group approach. "Uh … not exactly what I was expecting, Walker. Who's this?" he asked as he watched Chuck take Zondra off the donkey.

"That's our contact," Sarah replied in mock surprise.

"And …"

"And, she used to be my partner, well one of my partners years ago, until she betrayed us."

"And I passed a lie detector test," Zondra snapped as Chuck brought her up to the rest of the group.

"Like you haven't been trained to do that," Sarah spat.

Casey literally wanted to face palm. Here they were, in the middle of a foreign country, on a big important mission and two of the four people he was going to work with hated each other. This was exactly why he liked to work alone.

"Carmichael, can you take our guest somewhere else so I can talk to Walker."

Chuck nodded, trying to catch his girlfriend's eye, but she stood firm with her back turned.

"Ok, let's take a walk … What is your name?" Chuck asked.

"It's Zondra, the bitch," Sarah spat.

"Walker!" Casey growled.

After Chuck had taken Zondra out of range of Sarah's knives, Casey asked her to sit down.

"We don't have time for this, Walker. In exactly thirty minutes, it's going to be light and we have to make contact with the rescue commander. I just need to know one thing. Can you put your past with this woman behind you and work with her on this mission or not?"

"I don't trust her, Casey."

"I didn't ask you that. Has she given you any indication she can't be trusted on this mission?"

"It's not that, there are a lot of hard feelings between us. She and I were part of a four person team. We knew we had a mole in the group and I always suspected her. Then one night I snuck in her room and found a transmitter in the heel of her shoe, but she denied it was hers."

"She passed a lie detector test, but you and I know how to get by those things. The CIA did an investigation and couldn't find that she did anything wrong. They broke the team up and we haven't seen each other since."

"Is she a threat to this mission?"

"I don't know."

"Did she give you the correct pass code?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she's a Fulcrum or Ring agent?"

"I don't know and Chuck didn't flash on her."

"What's her name?"

"Zondra West."

Casey sighed as he pulled out the satellite phone and dialed a familiar number. They weren't required to check in yet, but he hoped confirming the name of the CIA contact would help put Sarah's mind at ease.

"Beckman, secure."

"Casey, secure. Just reporting in, General. We made contact with Agent Zondra West and we're twenty minutes away from making contact with the rescue commander."

"Good. Any problems I need to know about?"

"No ma'am. Everything's fine here."

"Major, Agent West and Agent Walker have history. Make sure it doesn't get in the way of the mission. Am I clear, Major Casey?"

"Crystal, ma'am."

Casey disconnected the call and looked over at his partner. "Beckman confirmed that Agent West was our contact."

"Alright, I'll work with her," she fumed. "I don't have much choice in the matter," she replied before storming off.

~o~O~o~

Chuck was having his own conversion with Zondra about forty yards away.

"What's your name?"

Zondra just gave him a smirk. "You heard her. I'm Zondra, the bitch. Who are you?"

"Carmichael. Charles Carmichael. Now what's the deal between you and my partner?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm asking you."

"What are you, her lap dog?"

"You're not helping yourself."

"I won't work with Walker!" Zondra huffed defiantly, then just turned away from him, stoned faced. Chuck could tell she wasn't about to answer any more questions.

Zondra's mind went back to a time when things between her and Sarah weren't strained. They actually gotten along well and had formed a pretty good friendship, not as well as the one she had with Carina, but good none the less.

Then something happened on a mission that caused them to miss capturing Augusto Gaez and it appeared he was tipped off by one of the C.A.T. squad members. Everyone was suspicious of the other until Sarah found that transmitter and then her fate was sealed with the blonde and any friendship they shared vanished.

Chuck studied their contact carefully for a moment. Her tan skin, dark hair and brown eyes were the perfect features to blend in with the locals, but there was more than just color in those eyes and even in the darkness he could see it. There was the fire of anger in those eyes trying to mask the pain and hurt behind them, a hurt she was trying desperately to hide.

"Look," Chuck began. "I don't know what happened between you two and I don't care if you want to talk or not. I'm here for one thing and one thing only; to help rescue the hostages. We'd like to have your help, but we don't need it."

Zondra turned and gave him a disbelieving look. "You don't have the information I do … their sleeping and eating patterns … their habits … guard rotation schedules. You'll screw the whole damn thing up. At best you may get half of them out alive."

"Then the other half will be on your head," Chuck said firmly.

Zondra gave him an accusing glare, but he ignored it.

Chuck squatted down in front of her and addressed her face to face. "Work with us. You've put a lot into this mission … we all have," he trailed off as he stood up, running his hand through his hair. "Some have already given their lives for it."

"Even if I wanted too, it doesn't matter. Walker won't work with me. She's said as much."

Chuck sprung around so fast she flinched. "That's where you're wrong. I know my partner. She's a professional and she'll do her job. She just needs a moment to digest everything. The question is will you do yours?"

The two stared at each other until Zondra spoke.

"Fine, but don't put her with me."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll put you with Casey."

"Why can't I work with you?"

"Because she's my partner."

"And Casey?"

Chuck shrugged. "He's my partner too."

"Oh, now I see how it is," Zondra smirked.

Chuck narrowed his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"You and Walker are an item," she smirked while nodding her head up and down. "What happened to her other boyfriend … Bruce or …"

"Bryce. He's dead."

"Ah, so you're the rebound guy, huh?" she pried.

"You want me to tie you back up?" Chuck glared.

"Now you're just trying to sweet talk me, Carmichael. Come on, we've got a mission. Just keep Walker away from me."

"For your sake Zondra, that's probably a good idea."

**August 28, 2008**

**0530 hours local**

**Yemen, Approximately two miles north of target**

"Ok, West, it's almost dawn, so what's the plan here?" Casey asked, not bothering to hide his impatient tone.

"Follow me," she replied as she turned toward the donkey.

"Here," she said as she threw some clothes and two rather large and well worn straw hats at the two men. "You need to put these on."

Casey took one look at the garment and slowly brought it to his face, then wrinkled his nose and quickly pulled it away.

"These are clothes that shepherds here typically wear," Zondra began. "Should anyone ask, you two have been up in the hills for a few weeks, grazing your herd. Now you're bringing them back down to the flat lands to take them to market."

Chuck's head shot toward her, his eyes wide. "You're going to make us sheepherders?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Wow, you catch on quick Carmichael," Zondra mocked and Sarah growled. "Look, it's a safe way to get you to our meeting house without drawing much attention. Al Qaeda and the Ring have men guarding all the roads and paths in an out of the area."

"Did you actually have to make the clothes smell like sheep," Casey scowled, holding the offending garment at arm's length.

"Hey, I spent an hour rubbing those things over a couple of rams and ewes to get that smell. If someone comes up to us while we're bringing the sheep in, you'll need to smell like you've been living with them for a couple of weeks."

"I don't herd sheep," Casey replied bluntly. He'd done a lot of things for his country that he wasn't proud of, but he drew a line at being a sheep herder.

Chuck looked over at Sarah who was trying to cover up a snicker, which didn't help him contain his own. The only way he could picture Casey herding sheep was with a machine gun attached to a helicopter and that wouldn't bode well for the fluffy critter.

"Fine, you can pull the donkey along, but you still need to wear the clothes. I'm sure you'll both get along, one jackass leading another. Now I suggest you change so we can leave."

Chuck's abrupt laughter interrupted Casey's growl.

"Where are we going to get the sheep?"

"I've got a small herd penned up not far from here along with a couple of dogs who'll do most of the work for us. All you need to do is walk along side of the herd. The dogs will do the rest."

Chuck didn't want to know how Zondra had gotten the sheep or if they were CIA sheep, although that last thought had him thinking. If they were CIA sheep, he was sure they'd been properly trained to follow orders or grunts in Casey's case.

And then there was the whole sheep herder bit. Chuck wasn't sure he could even act like a sheep herder. He'd seen a few Disney movies and cartoons when he was a kid that had sheep and sheep herders, but he never paid attention to the actual herding part.

The intersect wasn't any help either. It appears Dr. Zarnow never foresaw the need to put sheep herding instructions in the intersect and Chuck couldn't fault him for that omission.

"Here, put these fake beards on too. You've been away from civilization for a couple of weeks, so clean shaven faces wouldn't look right and wipe that black camouflage off your face. Use this instead. It'll match the skin color of the locals."

"Walker and I will wear the Sharshaf with a full face veil," Zondra said as she threw the clothes at Sarah.

"Oh, and Casey," Zondra began, "these contacts are for you and Walker. "Those blue eyes of yours will stick out like a sore thumb here if you need to speak to anyone."

"No thanks. I've got my own," Sarah pointed out, annoyed at being treated like some rookie. "This isn't my first time here you know."

Zondra ignored the sarcastic reply and continued.

"Now we need to pair up in couples, in case someone asks. I'll take …"

"You can have Casey," Sarah interrupted bluntly. "There's no comprising on that," she warned.

Zondra rolled her eyes at the threat. "Ok, put your weapons in here. We'll come back and get anything we can't carry."

While Casey and Chuck were packing away the weapons, Sarah stepped over next to Zondra.

"There's one thing you need to remember."

Zondra looked her up and down. "What's that? Oh, that Carmichael's your boy toy. I get it. I have to say he's a step up from Bruce or whatever his name was."

"Actually, I'm not worried about Chuck …"

Zondra began laughing. "Chuck? Really? That name's like from the fifties isn't it?

Sarah gave her a wicked smile. "You're making this easy for me, Zondra. You see, I just want you to remember how very good I am with knives, even in the dark. Don't mess with me or Chuck! You got that?" she cautioned.

The anger Zondra saw in those eyes was something she hadn't seen in years. It was the familiar look a mark or an enemy operative got just before Sarah killed them and Zondra didn't like being on the receiving end of that look. She took a small step back and shifted her stance, ready to defend or strike if necessary.

"Deal, but the same thing applies here, Walker. Don't mess with me either."

The stare between the two lasted a few seconds longer before Sarah turned and stormed away, nearly running over her boyfriend in the process.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: I was trying to finish this arc in this chapter, but it was just too long. I'm well into chapter 36, so it should be out shortly._

_Thanks again for taking the time to read this and as always, your comments and feedback are appreciated. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, pm'd, and selected this story as their favorite or put it on their alert list. _

_Thanks to __**BDaddyDL**__ for giving this a quick look._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story. _

**Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 35**

**August 28, 2008**

**0730 hours local**

**Meeting House**

**Yemen, One mile north of target**

Chuck was surprised that the actually sheep herding experience went as smoothly as it did. Of course the two dogs made it look easy and the flock followed Zondra right to the pen. Of course not everything went smoothly.

Casey and the donkey didn't actually get along very well. It appeared the four legged animal didn't care that the NSA agent's glare alone had caused many an adversary to just give up and do his bidding. The animal had its own ideas on what it wanted to do and following the big man's orders wasn't one of them. Chuck decided he'd tell Casey later that the donkey probably knew he was a Republican.

During the final staring match between the two, Chuck swore he saw Casey blink first and knew his partner had finally met his match when it came to stubbornness. He chuckled as he took a quick peek at the photograph on his phone. It was truly a Kodak moment and one he'd save as a hole card if he ever needed it.

Following the ordeal with the donkey, Casey had a change of heart about herding the sheep. There really wasn't much effort required on his part since they seemed to follow orders, even if they came from a canine. He only hoped that his old team never found about this mission.

Since the struggle between man and beast was beginning to cause some unwanted attention, Sarah had finally taken over the task of leading the donkey, much to the delight of the pack animal as it began following her with nary a tug on the lead. Chuck could understand how the animal felt since he himself would never need a lead to follow his beautiful girlfriend around. That was a task he'd willing do any time.

The meeting house wasn't much to look at either. As typical of the other nearby dwellings, the clay brick construction and tiled roof were fabricated from locally available materials, giving it a definite earthy look. The bathroom and a bedroom were the only two rooms in the house sectioned off and that was done with a curtain, while the living area and kitchen were combined into one larger room. There was a large couch in the living area along with what appeared to be a well used handmade rug on the wooden floor directly in front of it. In the kitchen sat four well worn chairs and a faded black table and that made the already small room feel crowded. Chuck wondered what Zondra had done with or to the occupants.

Zondra placed a stack of papers on the table. "Ok, here are the notes I've made about our terrorist friends, including their daily and nightly habits, guard rotations and this is a layout of both buildings."

"How are they doing, Agent West? I assume they're all still alive," Chuck asked.

"Yeah, but some are pretty bad off. The bastards have tortured a few of them."

"Well they'll be out of there tomorrow," Chuck replied.

"As you can see, there's nothing to here to eat, so I'm going to walk into town and get supplies," Zondra began. "I should be back in about an hour."

"I'm going with you," Sarah demanded.

"Still don't trust me, huh?"

"Now look who's catching on quick," Sarah sneered.

"Look, Walker. I've gone to town to buy supplies every day by myself. Having someone with me will just draw suspicion."

"She's right, Walker," Casey replied.

Sarah folded her arms across her chest and glared at her partner.

"Now, you shouldn't get any visitors, but if you do, let Walker do the talking. She knows the local dialect," Zondra said just before she walked out the door.

Chuck hadn't yet taken the opportunity to talk to Sarah about Zondra and now that the latter was gone, he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Casey, can you give a second, please."

Casey did a half eye roll, put on his straw hat, causing Chuck to do a double take, and went outside to check on the perimeter and the sheep. Hopefully he'd stay away from the donkey.

"Sarah, tell me what's going on with you and Agent West."

Sarah gave him an incredulous look. "You know, I could use a little support from at least one of my partners when I bring something up."

Chuck furrowed his eyebrows. "Sarah, please tell me what's going on here. You know that West has been undercover for a while and that if someone went with her it could jeopardize that. Tell me what happened between you two?"

"Fine. I guess I can't count on you or Casey for support on this," she huffed, locking her jaw and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sarah, you can always count on me for support, you know that. Tell me what's really going on here?"

Sarah stood stone face refusing to reply to his question. Frustrated and knowing she wasn't going to say anything else, Chuck decided to try a different approach.

"Ok, since you don't want to tell me about it, I'll tell you what I know. "Beckman showed me her file just before we left Washington and I flashed on her photograph, but the only information I received was her name, Zondra Nichols, an alias I presume, and that she was a member of the C.A.T. squad, just like you were."

"And you didn't think to bring that up to me?"

"At the time it didn't seem important and Beckman seemed to have a lot of faith in her."

"And you didn't think that I might have some information on this person that I worked with in the past? That thing between your ears isn't the only source of information you know. I have been doing this for a while."

Chuck almost regretted bringing the subject up now. He'd opened the box and now he had to live with the outcome.

"Ok, you're right. I should have brought it up to you when I found out, but at the time the mission was different. We we're going in with a bigger force than we are now, so her input was actually nice to have, but not necessary. God, it really sounds like an excuse when I say it out loud."

"Look, I agreed with Casey about you not going with her, but I didn't say anything out loud because I didn't want you to think I was piling on. But just because I agreed that she should go alone doesn't mean I trust her, because quite frankly I don't. There's something about her that's bothering you and I trust that you have your reasons for the way you feel about her, so that's why I planted a bug and a tracker on her clothing."

Chuck reached in his bag and pulled out the receiver and turned it on. "I figure you can monitor her from here and listen to her conversations. I've got your back, Sarah, I always will and I know it's too late now, but I should have said something to you when I found the connection between the two of you. But this is the situation we're in now and I'd like to know what happened between you two so I can help. I can't do that if you won't talk to me."

Chuck turned and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He started sifting haphazardly through the Zondra's notes, upset that she wouldn't talk about it. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and knew he couldn't concentrate at the moment. Finally, after a few deep breaths, he began trying to clear his mind and relax and he felt his anger begin to subside. He knew he'd hurt her and his mind was racing with thoughts of what he could've done or what he could of said differently. She needed some kind of support and he didn't provide it.

Knowing what it was like when someone didn't have your back, he wondered if he should've just agreed with her, but dismissed the idea. Zondra may have gotten suspicious if he had eagerly agreed with Casey. He just wished he knew what happened between them. He decided to go ask Casey and was about to get up when he felt two arms come from behind him and wrap themselves softly around his neck, followed by a set of warm lips on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Sarah whispered softly. "With everything going on, I forgot that you didn't know about my history with Zondra. I just thought she told you about it, but obviously she didn't tell you anything and I should have talked to you about it instead of pushing you away. I let my anger get in the way of the person I trust more than anyone. Forgive me?"

Chuck relaxed at her touch and when she held him like that and whispered softly into his ear, he almost melted there on the spot. He had already forgotten about what he was supposed to forgive her for.

He reached back and put his hand behind her neck, bringing her face forward and turned his to meet to meet her lips. When they broke the kiss, he slid his chair back and coaxed her onto his lap.

He thumbed away a stray tear from her face and put his arms around her waist. "I should have backed you up or at least pulled you aside and asked you why you wanted to do that. I'm sorry about that. It was wrong … I was wrong, so I need to ask you to forgive me too."

"Chuck there's nothing to forgive. You're not a mind reader and I should have talked to you."

"Ok, so we both screwed up. I just want one thing from you though?" Chuck asked.

She gave him a questioning look. "What's that?"

"This," he smiled and pulled her close for tender kiss. Sarah, however, decided she didn't want tender at that particular moment. Both were breathing a little harder when the kiss broke.

"Now, before you make me forget where we are or what my own name is, why don't you listen in on her conversations. I'll make us some coffee and if you want too, you can tell me all about your history with Agent Zondra Nichols, now West."

With a fake pout, she nodded and gave him another kiss before sliding off his lap. "I can't believe you planted a bug and a tracker on her," she replied, smiling proudly. "You're thinking like a spy now."

"Hey, I'm picking up some things from you guys."

Sarah turned the device on and sat it on the table and as Chuck made the coffee, she began to tell him the whole story about her assignment with the C.A.T. squad and the investigation the CIA had performed.

"So the CIA cleared her of any wrong doing. What about the other members?" Chuck asked.

"All of us were cleared, but I still can't forget about that transmitter I found in her shoe. Gaez could listen in on all off mission plans. That's why we could never find him."

"So in a way, she's your Bryce."

Sarah's eyes darted up at the statement.

"Look, you know I didn't trust Bryce," Chuck began, "and when he betrayed me no one believed me. So, I know how you feel about her. Ultimately I was proven right, but Bryce had done a lot of things since then that should have made the agency suspicious of him."

"So what are you saying? That because there's no information about her in the intersect, that we should trust her?"

"Beckman trusted her enough to give her this assignment, so that has to mean something, right?"

"That's what Casey said, but Chuck with everything's that happened on this assignment, my instincts are telling me not to trust her, but you think we should?"

He paused tilting his head slightly. "Yes, but not blindly. You know that old saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Well maybe you should try that. You may learn more about her that way."

"We already know quite a bit about our target from the satellite photographs," he continued as he sat a cup in front of her, "so we can use that information and compare it with some of her notes."

Chuck placed his hand on top of hers. "Sarah, for now, we have no choice but to trust her. There are too many lives at stake here. Just remember trust, but verify. You're not alone in this. I'll be watching and listening for anything as I'm sure Casey will too."

**August 29, 2008**

**0200 hours local**

**Target Location**

**Yemen **

The team approached the outer perimeter of the two buildings that housed the terrorist and the hostages. Based on Zondra's notes, the terrorist had set up a proximity warning system around the perimeter of their temporary compound, some 300 yards from the two buildings. The brunette spy held up her hand and the group stopped dead in their tracks. She turned and nodded at her three team mates and then carefully made her way forward.

Sarah pulled up her night vision binoculars and watched as her former team mate cautiously made her way to the electronic devices and disabled the two that blocked their path to the buildings. Her stomach was in knots at the apprehension she was feeling. No matter how much she really wanted to trust her former partner, she couldn't, at least not completely. All those feelings of uneasiness were still with her no matter how much Chuck had tried to convince her otherwise. Still, she took comfort knowing he and Casey had her back. Once she saw Zondra give the all clear, Sarah motioned for Chuck and Casey to move forward.

Taking advantage of the half full moon, they quickly reached the predetermined coordinates where they needed to split up and take out the perimeter guards. This was by far the trickiest aspect of the mission.

The guards were wearing something similar to a dead man switch, or more precisely, a proximity switch, on a lanyard around their neck. If they were to fall down, either from being shot or tranq'd, the switch would activate an alarm. This was going to make their jobs significantly harder which meant they had to work in pairs. Chuck gave the go ahead signal and Zondra and Casey went one way while he and Sarah went the other.

They spotted their first guard about 100 yards from where they separated from Casey and Zondra. The two spies pulled out their tranq pistols sporting the latest special night vision sights and approached their target. They had already agreed that since their targets could be wearing vests, they would have to place the darts in the neck, possibly from a long distance. Since Sarah was the best shot, she was also carrying tranquilizer rifle that had an effective range of 50 yards. That meant Chuck had the task of catching the guard before he fell, which also meant he had to be close to the target to do so.

Chuck separated himself from his partner by 10 yards or so just in case the guard saw one of them, he wouldn't easily see the other. Putting one foot carefully in front of the other, he made his way toward his target. Just as he was about to take his next step, he felt a slight pressure against his lower leg and froze. He carefully looked down to the ground and saw a shiny wire glimmering in the moonlight just above his left ankle.

Sarah tucked her tranq pistol away and pulled the tranq rifle off of her shoulder. As she approached the 50 yard mark, she took a standing shooters stance and placed the cross hairs on her target and waited for Chuck to give her the ok to fire. She didn't expect to hear his next words.

"Guy's, I made contact with a trip wire."

Sarah slung the rifle over her shoulder and quickly made her way to her partner as he kept speaking into his watch.

"The wire is just outside the guards patrol path, probably a secondary perimeter alarm. I'm not sure what it's connected to, so be careful."

"Roger that," both Zondra and Casey replied.

Sarah knelt down next to her partner and carefully traced the trip wire to a device she'd seen before. She made her back to Chuck and whispered in his ear.

"It's a Russian anti-personnel mine. You've already cocked it, so if you moved your foot, it's going to explode, so please don't move. Now give me your big knife."

Chuck wordlessly reached back and pulled the big 10 inch Ka-Bar from its scabbard and handed it to her. Their eyes held each other for a moment before he nodded for her to go ahead. Sarah carefully placed the flat side of the blade against the wire and using all her strength, shoved it into the ground as far as it would go, ensuring that the trip wire would still contact the knife. Satisfied with her work, she stood up and motioned for Chuck to back away. Of course he shook his head side to side and motioned for her to leave. She rolled her eyes and wanted to argue with him, but knew she didn't have time. As she reached her prior position, she sighed in relief when she noted that the guard was now standing with his back to her, smoking a cigarette.

Once he was satisfied she was at a safe distance, Chuck slowly moved his left foot back and watched as the knife now held the wire in place. He took a deep breath while he calmed himself and gave Sarah the sign that he was ok.

During his ordeal with the trip wire, he had time to look at the ground around him. He could see a well worn path the guards must have used as they performed their sentry duty. Stepping over the trip wire, he followed the path toward the guard who was now standing still, but was almost facing him.

He paused for a moment to see if the guard noticed him and when it appeared he didn't, he slowly squatted and began moving forward again. When he was approximately fifteen yards away, he gave Sarah the signal and rushed forward.

He saw the guard straighten and reach for his neck just before collapsing into his arms. He was grateful for Sarah's quick appearance. It wasn't easy holding up a 180 pound man that felt like a limp noodle.

"Good shot, Sarah. The lanyard is right there. See it?"

Sarah reached around and pulled the dead man switch from around the man's neck.

"Ok, I got it."

She slipped the lanyard around her neck while Chuck gagged and secured the guard.

**August 29, 2008**

**0245 hours local**

**Terrorist Quarters**

**Yemen **

With their second objective achieved, the four spies met at the predetermined spot, directly behind an old pickup truck that was parked about 100 feet from the building that housed the now sleeping terrorists. Sarah was almost surprised to see Casey make it back with her ex-partner. She had to admit that other than the trip wire incident, Zondra's intelligence data had been correct and her actions had been normal. Still, her gut told her not to trust her, especially when the shooting started.

Other than the large rollup door used by vehicles to load and unload cargo, there were two man doors, one on each side of the building. The plan was to prevent the enemy inside from opening either the man door or the cargo door that were on the same side of the building. Anyone that wanted to escape would have to use the man door on the other side of the building where Casey would be lying in wait. Since the man doors opened outwardly, the plan was to place the pickup against one of them.

"Ok," Chuck whispered. "Casey and I are going push this truck up against that man door. Sarah, I need you to throw your log in front of the left front tire before it hits the building. Zondra, I need you to throw a log behind the other front tire once the vehicle stops to prevent it from rolling backwards. Then I need both of you to puncture those tires with your knives. Everyone ready? Ok, let's do this."

Sarah picked the lock on the driver's door, opened it, released the emergency brake and placed the transmission in neutral. Casey placed his back against the tailgate while Chuck grabbed the steering wheel with one hand and place his other on the door post.

Leveraging his legs for power and placing both hands on the bottom edge of the rear bumper, Casey began pushing. As the vehicle began to move forward, the big man turned around and continued the task.

Chuck carefully steered the vehicle towards the man door and when it got closer, he jumped in the driver's seat and let his foot hover over the brake pedal, applying pressure when necessary to slow the vehicle just before it made contact with the building. Once the vehicle was secured, the four made their way over to the large cargo door.

Chuck reached in his back pack and pulled out two chemical agents that in their current form resembled play dough, but when mixed together, would form a chemical bond that would be impossible to break without tools.

Handing half to Casey and Zondra, he and Sarah took the remainder and began working on one side of the 12 foot wide rollup door while Casey and Zondra worked on the other.

"Thanks for saving me back there at the trip wire," Chuck whispered as he kneaded the two sticks of putty together. "Lucky for me, you knew just what to do," he smiled. "I owe you big time for that."

Sarah smiled, then leaned over and whispered, "And I'm going collect on that debt too, but I can't tell you how right now," she grinned. "I'll just let you think about it."

Chuck swallowed hard and began kneading the putty harder and faster as all types of wonderful thoughts involving his girlfriend entered his mind. Sarah smiled at his reaction and grabbed the putty from his hands before he dropped it. She really shouldn't tease him like that on a mission, but he made it so easy and it didn't hurt that she liked it too.

She broke off pieces of the compound and began pressing them between the door and the door jamb. In a matter of two minutes, both edges of the door were firmly secured from the outside.

**August 29, 2008**

**0245 hours local**

**Hostage Quarters**

**Yemen **

According to Zondra, the hostages were being kept on the north side of the building in a large cage like structure that was normally used to secure valuable merchandise. During the daytime, four guards were normally stationed just outside the cage at all times. During the night, she wasn't sure how many, if any, would be there.

This building was much smaller than that other and there were only two man doors used for access, one on each side of the building.

They had decided that two would go inside and incapacitate the guards while the other two guarded the man doors. Since Zondra knew the layout, she would be one of the two to go in and since Sarah really didn't want to work with her ex-partner and Casey had stepped away to contact the rescue commander; Chuck was left with the task of accompanying her.

Sarah gave Chuck a knowing look then turned and starred at Zondra one last time before circling around to the other side of the building. Chuck and Zondra waited silently for Casey to return before entering the building.

"Don't worry lover boy," Zondra whispered while picking the lock. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Chuck just shook his head. Did she really have a death wish? Thankfully Casey returned before she could start up again.

"Ok, they'll be here in thirty minutes. Let's get going," said Casey. "You've got fifteen minutes to take out the guards. I'll be in position after that."

The two slowly entered the dark building and slipped on their night vision goggles. The smell of stale urine and feces hit him first and he had to struggle to keep from gagging. He really wasn't surprised. The cave in Afghanistan had smelled the same way.

His heart sank as he thought about how long these people had endured these conditions. There was no time for sympathy now. He felt the hot fire of anger rise from the pit of his stomach, finally taking over his whole body. He never wanted to hurt someone some much in his life as he did right now.

Zondra raised her fist then lifted two fingers, indicating there were two guards. As they entered the hallway, Chuck moved slowly to the other side of the wall. He saw the two guards sitting down with their heads on the table. Could they really be asleep? He looked over at Zondra who just shrugged then raised her tranq pistol and fired two darts.

They made a sweep through the rest of the building and reported their results.

"Two guards down. Building is clear."

Chuck pulled out his flashlight and made a quick inspection of the cell for any signs of explosives. His light caught a couple of wires on the back outer edge of the cage. He was about to investigate when Zondra put her hand on his shoulder.

"Those are mine. Don't worry about them."

Chuck frowned at her statement. "What do you mean, yours?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get these guards secured. The rescue team will be here shortly."

He was about to protest when he heard a faint voice. "Are you Americans?"

Chuck whipped his light around toward the sound of the voice where it landed on a man inside the cage. He had a black beard and straggly black hair. His eyes were dark, hollowed and full of pain as his fingers clung to the square openings of the cage for support.

Chuck's heart sank as he took in the man's condition and the tattered uniform that covered his frail body.

"Yes, we are. Just hang on buddy, helps on the way."

The man began sobbing uncontrollably as his body slide slowly downward, his frail fingers no longer able to support his weight.

Chuck walked over to the cage and knelt down next to the man. "Hang in there, ok. I promise, helps coming right now as we speak. I need you to wake the others up, ok? Can you do that for me?"

The man shook his head. "Who are you? Army, Navy, Marine Corp?"

"CIA. Now go wake the others. I've got to go."

Chuck stood up and started for the door before he broke down right there and cried at what he saw. He put his tranq pistol away and pulled out his Sig. Anyone else he shot on this mission wasn't just going to get a dart in their neck.

"Let's go, West. It's time to wake up some dirt bags."


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

**Chuck vs The Inevitability of Life Chapter 36**

**August 29, 2008**

**0245 hours local**

**Target Location**

**Yemen **

Chuck was glad he could garner up enough resolve to control his emotions right now. Ever since he was little, he always had problems holding in his feelings. He just wasn't built that way. It was like asking water to run uphill or the earth to spin in the opposite direction, but on the rare occasion that he did, he would turn into someone he didn't recognize. So he learned long ago that he had to at least release some of those emotions, much like a relief valve on a pressure tank.

This was one of those times.

This mission had been one big bag of lies and deceit from the start. This couldn't be real. Americans don't kill or threaten to kill other helpless Americans, at least not in the world he grew up in. This had to wrong.

Chuck pulled the watch up to his mouth as he stormed toward the door. "We're coming out. Take your positions."

Zondra noticed the change in his demeanor immediately. "Carmichael, you ok?"

If it wasn't for the hostages in the room, he wanted to respond to that question in the worst way. _"Sure, I'm fine. I work with people who plant bombs around helpless American citizens every day."_

Instead, he ignored her question and kept walking, so angry that he couldn't focus on the next task. Just as he reached the exit door he spun and looked her dead in the eye.

"Were you really going to blow this place up … with the hostages in it?" he fumed under the guise of a whisper.

Zondra could feel the hostility emanating from him. Even in the dimly lit room she saw the dilatation of his pupils and how he kept readjusting the grip on his hand gun. It was raw anger and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't sure if she was extremely turned on or feared for her life. Another look at his face told her it was the latter.

"Orders," she muttered as she hung her head.

"Who's orders? Beckman's?"

She lifted her head and stared at him, unwilling to divulge the name. _"What kind of spy is this guy? He surely knows what orders are."_

"You know what, never mind," he scowled. "It'd probably be a lie anyway," he finished and yanked the door open.

Chuck made his way to the next building and began climbing up the ladder to the roof. That's when he remembered the words of one of his training instructors at the farm.

"_There is no such thing as an unlawful order."_ He almost lost his footing as the words echoed in his mind.

Sarah was already in place when he reached the top of the roof, so he motioned for her to join them as he sat the bag down next to a pop up vent door and began pulling out flash bang and smoke grenades.

Zondra wordlessly gathered what she needed from the duffel and took her position next to one of the vents on the east side of the building.

Her job was to make sure no one escaped from that side of the building and to keep a look out for any incoming forces, friendly or not, while he and Sarah helped Casey take out those that tried to escape.

There was a reason for leaving one door accessible for egress in the building and that was hope. If the enemy thought they had a chance to escape out that door, then maybe they wouldn't try and blow out the sides of the building to escape. Besides, the four of them only had to contain them for ten minutes or so. He figured that's about how long they had before the Yeminis military became aware of the firefight and came to investigate. Army Special Forces would be on the ground by then to deal with that threat.

Sarah grabbed one of the grenades from his hand and noticed it was shaking. She scooted closer and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Hey," she whispered, "Are you ok?"

He paused and took a breath. He felt stupid for the emotions he was feeling and he didn't want Sarah to worry about that. Some professional he was.

"M'fine," he mumbled before planting a quick kiss on her forehead then continued with his task.

Sarah knew he was anything but fine, but that discussion would have to wait she decided, then stood up and took her place.

"Casey, are you in position?" Chuck asked.

"Roger that. Let's do this," he smiled as he placed the cross hairs of the XM-25 on the only door in the building that could still open.

"Standby."

Just before slipping on their night vision goggles, Chuck turned to his two partners and nodded. Due to the size of the building, they knew that the smoke and flash bang grenades wouldn't be very ineffective, but he wanted to create as much confusion as possible until help arrived, which by his calculations should be in less than ten minutes.

On his mark, they began dropping smoke grenades through the vent windows and it wasn't long before they heard coughing and choking followed by gunfire aimed up at them. The flash bangs followed shortly thereafter and the shooting stopped.

Before he and Sarah could reach the west wall and provide support, Sarah heard the sound of the man door slam against the side of the building followed shortly thereafter by the first small explosions from the XM-25.

Casey wasn't wasting anytime trying out the new weapon.

Just before Chuck and Sarah could begin firing, a group of four men had managed to slip through the door and took off for a nearby tree line. Deciding to let his partner's guard the doorway for a moment, Casey took aim at the group's center, leading them slightly and fired. The laser in the on board gun sight fed the 25 mm projectile the necessary information and Casey watched with delight as all four fell when the bullet exploded just inches in front of them. He grinned with delight.

Using their M4A1 assault rifles, Chuck and Sarah were firing down at the door way literally creating a curtain of bullets, keeping the others inside when they heard the familiar sound of inbound helicopters. Chuck pulled out his flare gun and fired off two green shells, the signal telling them it was safe to come in. Unfortunately, it would also signal the Yemenis military.

Zondra was actually bored on her side. Sure there were attempts to open the two doors, but that's all they were. Most of the sounds were from bodies or objects slamming up against the man door trying to force it open. Gun fire followed closely thereafter as the actions of the trapped insurgents became desperate. When the shooting on her side stopped and the first helicopters began to land, Zondra stood up, ready to leave her post, when an explosion below her almost toppled her over the edge.

She looked down through the dust and saw three men trying to make a run for it. She fired her weapon, but only got two of the three.

"We've got a runner. I'm going after him," Zondra said as she ran toward the ladder.

"I'm going with her," said Sarah.

"You sure? I can do it."

"No. I got this one."

"Be careful, Sarah. If you're not back in time …"

"I know," she cut in, "We'll meet you at the boat."

With a quick kiss, she was gone.

**August 29, 2008**

**0315 hours local**

**Target Location**

**Yemen **

Army Special Forces took up the fire fight as soon their boots hit the ground and in a matter of minutes they breached the building. Chuck gave a final sigh of relief, especially since he expected these guys to put up a better fight than this.

He pulled up his night vision binoculars and looked off to the east. The headlights of a convoy of vehicles were headed their way. They were about to have company.

"Sarah, Zondra. We've got a large group of incoming hostiles coming in from the east."

The two women both acknowledged the transmission.

He decided to climb down off the building and take a look inside the warehouse. Not wanting to be shot by friendly fire, he laid his pistol and assault rifle down and began to climb down the ladder.

"Freeze, U.S. Army Rangers. Identify yourself."

Knowing these young men were full of adrenaline and just itching to pull the trigger if they had to, Chuck did as they ordered and stood still."

"CIA. Take me to the officer in charge."

With his hands behind his head and the barrels of two rifles stuck in his back, Chuck was marched over to a group of men, one of which he assumed was the commander.

"Who do you have here, sergeant?"

"He was coming down from the roof, sir. Says he's CIA."

The commander gave him an appraising look. "Major John Gillespie, U.S. Army Rangers, first battalion, 75th Regiment. What's the code word?"

"Charles Carmichael, CIA. Code word is raven's nest."

"Can you give me sitrep, CIA?"

"I can, but you need to know you're going to have company in about ten minutes. Most likely Yemenis military."

"Thanks, we've got it covered," the commander replied as two AH-64 Apache helicopter gunships passed over them heading toward the incoming threat.

"We'll try to talk them down, but if they persist, I've got orders to take them out."

Chuck nodded his head knowingly and motioned to the Major he needed a minute.

"Sarah, Zondra. You've got two Apache gunships headed your direction."

He received their confirmation and began rattling off the sitrep.

"Two hundred yards out you should find eight hostiles, seven alive and secured, one dead. "There's two guards in the next building, tranq'd and secured. I need them all brought in for questioning. Also, we found both building's wired with C-4."

Gillespie turned to his left. "Lieutenant Cotton, take six men and gather up and secure the prisoners."

"Roger that, sir," the Lieutenant replied before he scurried off.

"There should be four dead out in that tree line over there that my team mate took out and we had three escape on the other side when they blew a hole through the door. My other team mate got two, but one escaped. Two of my team are hunting him down now. The rest of the hostiles should be in there."

"How about the hostages?"

"Talked briefly to one of them, but that's all I know. I think they're in pretty bad shape, Major."

"You need to search the building for anything?"

"Yeah, I do. Is the building clear yet?"

"Let me check on that. Your team did a good job, Carmichael. Looks like you caught them flat footed. You need a lift back to the ship?"

"Let me know when you're ready to pull out. I'm waiting for my two team mates to return. If they're not back, I've got a boat stashed on the shoreline and I can contact the ship for pickup."

"Roger that," the Major replied and stuck out his hand and smiled. "Thanks for the assist, CIA."

"Bull shit," Chuck grinned as he shook his hand. "Thank you for the assist."

Gillespie shook his head and laughed, then turned and walked away.

~o~O~o~

Chuck found Casey talking, primarily with his hands, to one of the sergeants and a couple of his men.

"How'd the gun work, Casey?"

The big man pulled the cigar out of his mouth and smiled. "Sweet. I need one for my collection."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "One of the insurgents escaped. Sarah and Zondra went after him. You want to help me go through the warehouse? Not sure what we'll find, but we need to make a sweep."

~o~O~o~

The commander of the Yeminis unit was in the lead vehicle hollering at his driver to step on it. He'd been paid handsomely to provide protection to the people that were in the warehouses and they were under attack.

One of his men in the back seat leaned forward and told him that they had picked up two aircraft approaching their position. The commander turned and ordered that the aircraft be shot down.

The early missile warning systems on both Apaches went off and the pilots pulled the aircraft up hard and over, away from each other. The onboard computer activated the chaff dispensers and fired the system, lighting up the early morning sky with a dispersion of bright flickering lights. The missiles headed for that heat source and exploded within the colorful grouping.

The pilots brought their twin engine attack helicopters back around and activated the onboard weapons targeting acquisition and night vision systems. Taking aim at the lead vehicles, the pilots fired their AGM-114 Hellfire missiles and watched as the first three vehicles turned into balls of flames, halting the progress of the group.

The pilots activated the nose mounted machine gun system and swept over the rest of the convoy, watching as the 30mm bullets chewed up the remaining vehicles. They made one final pass and turned to head back, leaving behind them a line burning metal and dead bodies.

~o~O~o~

Sarah cursed Zondra for the seventh time in the last hour. She just had to run off after the Ring agent that had escaped and because she had promised Chuck she'd try and play nice with her old partner, she took off after her.

Her intentions were good up until they had subdued their quarry with one of Sarah's knives, but the two decided that getting back to the boat wasn't their first priority.

As the two ex-partners stood and faced each other, all the pent up feelings and emotions the two had for each other came to the surface and the fight was on without a word. Of course that's when Chuck and Casey caught up, essentially ending the feud. Now they were walking toward the shoreline to find their boat.

The four spies trudged onward and in a matter of an hour or so, the four could hear the waves from the Gulf of Aden crashing on the shoreline. As they crept closer they could also hear voices. They stopped in their tracks and Chuck crept forward intent on taking a closer look before Sarah put her hand out to stop him.

"Let Zondra and I take care of them. You and Casey go get the boat ready. It'll probably take both of you to carry it into the water." Chuck looked at her and then at Zondra. "You sure that's a good idea?"

She wasn't surprised by the question. She herself wondered about it for a second, but she knew Zondra wanted to get out of this godforsaken country just as bad as she did and right now they needed each other.

Chuck reluctantly nodded and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and watched them slip off into the night.

"Come on lover boy," Casey said as he slapped his hand on Chuck's back. "I'm tired of eating sand, so let's find this boat and get the hell out of here."

Chuck winced at the surprise contact, but agreed with his partner's sentiment toward the whole mission. He wanted nothing more than to get home and spend some quality time with his beautiful girlfriend.

~o~O~o~

"How many you count, Walker?"

"Four. Looks like they're Yemenis military," said Sarah as she pulled the night vision binoculars away from her face. "Piece of cake for you and me."

Shocked at the statement that was close to approaching a compliment, Zondra turned to her old partner, fighting a smile as she remembered the times when they both had taken on more than four men.

"So, you and Carmichael, huh? You guys serious?" Zondra asked. She'd never seen her ex-partner so taken with a man before.

"That's none of your business," Sarah growled, putting the binoculars back to up to her eyes.

Zondra shook her head and smirked. "So, you wouldn't mind if I made a play for him then?"

Sarah whipped out her knife and placed the tip of it firmly against the other woman's throat. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen up," she hissed. "You stay away from Chuck. You hear me?" she finished, her voice seething with anger.

Zondra squeaked out a positive response and breathed a much needed sigh of relief when the blade was removed from her throat. Even though she and her ex-partner never had gotten along since what they both dubbed "the incident", Sarah had never threatened her with a weapon before. She must be in love, the brunette surmised.

"I guess you guys are serious," Zondra replied clutching her throat, taking comfort in the fact that it was still intact. "He seems like a nice guy. Now let's use that rage of yours to take care of these four."

Sarah looked at her suspiciously a moment, surprised by her response, but before she could ask, Zondra was already moving toward their targets.

~o~O~o~

"I hope there's something here to inflate this damn boat," Casey growled after watching Chuck uncover their method of escape.

Chuck smiled when he caught a glimpse of the collapsed Zodiac F470 inflatable and the 50 horsepower Evinrude outboard attached to it. It was a favorite of all special force services. "Casey, it's not just a boat, it's a Combat Rubber Raiding/Reconnaissance Craft. Say that real fast when you're drunk."

Casey rolled his eyes. "I don't care what it's called. I just want it inflated so we can use it."

Chuck's laugh caught the big man by surprise. "Just how long has it been since you used one of these?"

Casey's growl told him he didn't appreciate the old guy crack.

"Well there's a couple ways to do that, but the quickest is to use the onboard CO2 system, which should be right here," Chuck smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at the big man when he found what he was looking for.

It only took two minutes for the internal compressed air system to inflate the craft, but it took almost twenty minutes for the two men to drag and carry it and the fifty horsepower outboard down to the shoreline, through the loose sand no less. During those twenty minutes, Chuck was beginning to worry about Sarah. He glanced at his watch and then down the deserted beach for any signs of the two women.

"Casey, here's the radio. I'm going to look for Sarah and Zondra. If we don't come back …"

"I'm not leaving until we're all here, now go," he scoffed.

~o~O~o~

"Damn it Walker! Just let me help you," said a very irritated Zondra.

Sarah gritted her teeth as she took another step. She was still pissed off at herself for not seeing the other two men that had literally come from nowhere and to add to that she had sprained her ankle taking down one of their surprise guests. Now she was just slowing them down.

"I'll be … grrh … fine," Sarah replied stubbornly. "Why don't you go on ahead?"

Zondra was very aware that Sarah had saved her life back there and now she had a sprained ankle to show for it. So she decided to risk the wrath of her former partner and took Sarah's arm and put it around her shoulder. It was a risky move, but she didn't want to owe her anything.

"Just shut up, Walker and live with it. I'm not leaving you behind. I don't know how in the hell you're boyfriend puts up with you anyway."

"Maybe because I've never betrayed him," Sarah grumbled in pain.

Zondra ignored the dig and kept pressing forward down the beach.

"Have you seen Carina lately?" she asked wanting to change the subject to something or someone they both shared in common.

"Earlier this year," Sarah groaned again.

"How was she? I haven't seen her in a couple of years," Zondra replied somewhat melancholy.

"She was really acting weird. She pulled one of her stunts and Chuck and I almost broke up over it," Sarah hissed with pain both from her ankle and at the bad memory. "Did you know she was raped last year?"

Zondra stopped at the news, but then started walking again. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know all the details, but she was captured in Russia and … well … you know how it is for us," Sarah replied in almost a whisper.

All female spies knew what to expect if they were captured. "Where's she at now? Not on a mission I hope?"

Sarah stopped when she saw the figure of a man approaching them and just barely was able to answer the question before pulling her weapon and dragging Zondra off to the side, sprained ankle be damned. "She's in a hospital in DC. Now be quiet, someone's coming."

Zondra hadn't seen anyone, but then again she couldn't keep her head up with the weight of Sarah's arm wrapped around her neck. "How many?" she whispered.

Sarah held up one finger and Zondra smirked. "I'll take care of him," she replied, but before she could pounce she recognized the familiar figure.

They breathed a sigh of relief and stood up when they saw it was only Chuck, who recognized them in an instant.

"Sarah?" Chuck replied as he ran up and hugged her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and replied. "Twisted my ankle. That's why we haven't made it back yet," she replied as she pulled away from him. "Zondra wouldn't leave me to go get help."

Chuck turned and gave the woman a smile. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Zondra just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Well I hate to break up this little reunion, but we need to get going," the brunette noted. "We're not exactly in friendly territory."

"Oh … yeah … sure," Chuck stammered for a moment. "Come on Sarah, I'll carry you," he said as he reached and prepared to put her in a fireman's carry.

"What? Seriously, you're not throwing me over your shoulder like some prized wench," Sarah huffed.

Chuck put his hands on his hips and smiled. "But you're such a pretty wench."

"You're not helping you yourself, you know."

Chuck threw his hands up in defeat. He knew how head strong his girlfriend could be when she wanted to. "What do you propose then?"

"Piggy back."

Chuck arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me, piggy back. Now turn around," Sarah demanded.

"Seriously?"

Sarah's glare convinced him to do as she said.

"Alright," he replied in defeat and turned around and squatted.

Sarah hopped on and put her arms around his neck. Chuck let out a huff as he grabbed both of her legs, stood up straight and began walking.

"You know, a guy's never supposed to say this, but it feels like you've gained a few pounds."

"It's the extra ammo and the grenades."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he replied in mock hurt as he heard her giggle.

"Oh, I most certainly am," she whispered into his ear then turned her head and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Momma loves riding her stallion."

Chuck nearly stumbled at the visions that immediately entered his mind. His heart began to race faster, the sound of blood whooshing through his ears. "Yeah?" he managed to squeak out, his voice sounding like he had a case of laryngitis.

"Uh huh," she replied in a naughty voice, her lips brushing up against his ear. "Now giddy up or momma's gonna have to use her spurs."

Chuck managed an "oh boy" before picking up the pace while listening to Sarah laugh in his ear.

~o~O~o~

"Can't you two give it a rest just one night?"

"If you're jealous Casey, I'm sure Zondra would like a piggy back ride," Sarah laughed.

Casey gave her an "I can't believe you said that look" and threw their gear in the boat.

Zondra sidled up next the gruff man. "Are they always like this?"

Casey paused as he grabbed the last of their guns and groaned. "At least their clothes are on this time."

Zondra's eyes went wide at that bit of information. She no longer recognized her former teammate.

"Relax Casey, Sarah sprained her ankle and I just carried her here. Now let me have the radio," Chuck replied as he slipped on the radio's headset.

Casey clearly wasn't buying it as firmly placed the radio in Chuck's hand.

"Sand Dollar, this is Starfish, over."

"Sand Dollar, this is Starfish, over."

"Roger Starfish, read you loud and clear."

"10-4, Sand Dollar. Requesting immediate water extraction. I say again, requesting immediate water extraction. Do you read, over?"

"Roger, requesting immediate water extraction. What will you be in. over?"

"Zodiac CRRC, four souls, over."

"Roger, Starfish. Zodiac CRRC, four souls aboard. Send us your current coordinates, Starfish, over?"

Chuck punched a few buttons on the GPS devise and sent the coordinates to the Essex.

"You should have the coordinates now, Sand Dollar, over."

"Roger Starfish, we have your location. Coordinates for your extraction point have been sent to your unit and you should have them now. Please confirm."

Chuck checked the GPS and when the coordinates popped up on the screen, he confirmed he had received them. "Roger, Sand Dollar. Coordinates received and verified."

"Roger, Starfish. Pickup time will be at 0600 hours. I repeat, 0600 hours."

"Roger, Sand Dollar. 0600 hours. Starfish out."

Chuck placed the radio back in the water proof container and looked out into the black night that covered the sea. "Extraction point is approximately one mile out at sea," he replied as he set the time on his watch. "Approximately one hour from now. We can wait here for awhile or we can go ahead and leave and wait out there."

~o~O~o~

The four were glad they had decided to leave the shoreline and venture out into the water. It was barely twenty minutes after they'd left, when the headlights of what was most likely Yeminis military vehicles appeared, approaching their previous position on the beach. He could see their spotlights franticly scanning the shoreline and beyond. Surely they were beyond upset, especially when they had discovered the six dead bodies of their comrades, compliments of two former members of the C.A.T. squad. He knew it wouldn't take them long to figure out what happened, especially when he saw the spotlights beginning to search the sea. They were too far out for the lights to reach them, unfortunately that didn't hold true for the Yeminis Navy who had found them as they were approaching the extraction point.

The sound of bullets hitting the water got their attention rather quickly.

Casey turned and saw two boats approaching quickly from the rear and after notifying the others of the threat, quickly picked up his automatic rifle and began targeting one of the boats. Zondra and Sarah quickly followed.

Chuck opened up the throttle to max on the outboard and the rubber craft began to skip over the waves toward their extraction point, which was still over five minutes away.

It may as well have been an eternity as he turned to see the boats rapidly gaining on them. It would be just a matter of time before they were hit.

With her bad ankle and the bouncing of the rubber craft, Sarah was struggling to maintain her shooting position. Chuck saw the pain on her face whenever they hit another wave and he decided to offer to switch places with her.

"Sarah," he yelled. She gave him a very annoyed look that made him almost regret his question. Even in pain, she didn't want her gun play to be interrupted.

"Let's switch. You drive and let me shoot. You're in too much pain. Come on," he pleaded.

Sarah shook her head, ignoring his plea and let off a couple more bursts all the while grimacing in pain. He was about to plead once more when he saw three helicopters barreling towards their position. As they got closer, he let out breath as he recognized the familiar outlines of the two AH-1 Super Cobras and a MH-47G Chinook.

The Chinook slowed to a hover, but the Cobras continued on toward them. Almost simultaneously, there was a burst of light from the missile launchers of the two gunships. Chuck was able to turn his head just in time to see the two boats chasing them explode into flames. Sarah, Casey and Zondra, who hadn't seen the gunships approach, sat up, surprised at the destruction they saw.

With the threat eliminated, the pilot of the Chinook positioned the rear of the giant helicopter facing the Yemen shoreline and slowly began his decent toward the water, listening to the co-pilot call out the closing distance.

"100 feet, 75, 50, 30, 20, 15, 10, 5 … contact, sir."

As the aircraft settled down in the water, the crew immediately felt it begin to rock back and forth in the two foot seas. The pilot tweaked the collective to adjust the pitch of the forward rotor blades, increasing the lift on the front of the helicopter ever so slightly. It was just enough to prevent it from drifting, forcing it to maintain a steady position. Once settled, the aft ramp was lowered into the water and with the front of the helicopter slightly higher than the rear and a small section of the rear cargo area was quickly flooded and disappeared in the water. Now they just had to wait for their passengers.

~o~O~o~

Even though the bullets weren't flying anymore, Chuck kept the throttle wide open and pointed the Zodiac at the rear opening of the helicopter. This wasn't the first time he threaded one of the 75 inch wide boats into the 90 inch wide opening of a Chinook. The trick was to do it fast enough so that the rotor wash from the rear blades wouldn't blow the Zodiac too far off course, but slow enough so the forward momentum wouldn't throw everyone out of the boat when it abruptly stopped inside. As the boat got closer to its inevitable destination, Chuck let off the throttle and motioned for everyone to hang on and get down.

He made a slight course correction and held the steering in place, his eyes focused on the front center of the boat and the opening in the Chinook. In a matter of seconds, the boat shot into the cargo compartment where the friction between its bottom surface and the anti-skid on the helicopter's cargo floor halted their forward movement. The four spies jumped out of the boat, well three did; Sarah hobbled out and the Chinook's crew pulled it forward to clear the ramp area.

The pilot slowly pulled up the collective and the twin rotor helicopter lifted off the surface of the water and headed for the USS Essex. Mission accomplished.

_A/N: This chapter finishes up this arc. I don't know about you, but this arc seemed to take forever._

_If you'd like to see what that last scene looks like, go to you tube and search for "navy seal water extraction." It's even better when you see it._

_We're also going to get into a little of Chuck's back story and maybe see why he made some of the decisions he did. I also plan to get into Sarah's back story and pick up the plot involving Eve, Casey, and Shaw. _

_Not sure when the next chapter will be out, so please be patient. _

_Thanks again to all of you who are sticking with this story. You guys are awesome!_


End file.
